Moonlight Sorrow
by Nox Descious
Summary: There was no parasite. Selena betrayed the Lancers and captured Yuzu by her own free will. If only they knew why Selena would forsake her honor so willingly. If only they knew that Selena was breaking their trust to save the soul of another... (Selena x Yuri)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen and Arc V Fans!**

 **Presenting to you my second fanfiction for the Yu-gi-oh anime I have grown so fond of, starring my personal favorite of the bracelet girls, Selena!**

 **It's a shame really. I had this idea in my head since Episode 115 came out but thanks a certain plot device revealed in Episode 117 that has been... ahem... "Bugging Me", that means this story idea isn't even close to being canon or even head canon.**

 **Oh well. I wrote it anyway since a Good Writer never lets his ideas go to waste!**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership what so ever of Yu-gi-oh Arc V. I would go into huge juicy detail of what I would do if I did, but I'm sure you all would rather read the fanfiction instead.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Selena Remembers

 **Selena:**

"The Lancers will lose for the sake of the Professor."

The words are poison to my tongue as I keep my mask of darkness on at the Heartbroken Yuzu.

I force my lips to curl upward into a smile as I throw my captive into her prison cell and slam the door shut. I have to walk away now. I have to walk away before she...

"SELENA! WAIT! Why are you doing this?! I thought we were friends!"

Before she says something like that...

Her cries force me to stop. I try not to listen but I cannot help but focus on a single word of her pleas for answers.

Why?

Why would I betray her? Why would I willingly jump back into this polluted cesspool of bigotry and cruelty?

Why indeed?

If only it was easy to explain it.

Yuzu, my friend, my sister, forgive me for what I have to do you.

I think you would understand if I could tell you who I am doing this for.

After all, you would have done the same for Yuya...

* * *

I remember counting the days as I sat in my cell, cursing my weakness for allowing Barrett to get the better of me and capture me again. I could have fought, I could have dueled to the death, but I was too weak, and now here I was, with Leo Akaba, the high and mighty "Professor" staring at me with that stone cold face and heartless eyes.

"I will tell you nothing!" I snapped at him. If he thought he was going to keep me locked up here forever then he was wrong. I escaped once before and I can do it again.

Much to my annoyance, the Professor is the same as he was the last time I saw him. Nothing I did ever fazed him. He just stared back at me with those cold lifeless eyes.

"I never expected you to tell me anything, Selena. You were always the most rebellious of my students. Therefore, you will stay here until you learn to behave."

"When I learn to behave?" I snapped again. In truth I was enjoying the familiarity of rebelling in front of his face. "Why should I behave to someone who keeps lying to me? You have no intention of letting me out of this cell because you need me just like you need Yuzu and the other two girls!"

"Now Selena, be reasonable." It was almost chilling listening to him. He didn't raise his voice at all, and his face didn't show a hint of anger, but the power in his voice was tremendous. Perhaps this was why he commanded such loyalty in all the other students.

"I never once lied to you during your entire time here at Duel Academy. You merely stumbled upon a point of view that is different and opposing to the only point of view you experienced your entire life, and naturally your curiosity for the outside world encouraged you to listen to that point of view and forgot mine."

"Cut the bullshit!" I spat. "Why do you need me?! Why do you need Yuzu and Rin and Ruri?! Why not just steal the bracelets off our arms?! Why do you always keep secrets from me?! Am I really just another tool to be used like your little pets, your Obelisk Force! Do none of these people on this God Forsaken Island mean anything to you?!"

"All in good time, Selena." He answered. "In fact, I would not have had to deny you the right to understand my vision if you had just kept in line like a good soldier."

"You never intended to give me the honor of fighting." I growled. "You never intended for me to leave the island because you couldn't afford to lose me!"

"That is...partially true..." He explained.

"But the reports I have received tell a very interesting story. It seems I had greatly underestimated your dueling ability. You performed outstandingly in that little tournament in the Synchro Dimension and you even held your own against an evolved form of one of the Dimension Dragons. It seems I had nothing to worry about. Had I sent you to the Xyz Dimension with the rest of my soldiers, I would not have needed to worry about losing you. You would have performed just as remarkably as the Obelisk Force, perhaps even better! You would have earned the same blue that they were, perhaps even purple!"

There it was! The praise I had longed for! The recognition! The one goal I had since I arrived in this island years ago, dangling in front of me like a worm to a fish.

But I could see the hook.

"Are you trying to bribe me?!"

"No, Selena." He denied my accusation immediately. "I am simply trying to understand what changed. For as long as I can remember, you had the same ambition as Yuri..."

YURI!

That name... How dare he say that name to me!

"I thought you wanted to share his position of power?" he continued, as if he was twisting a screwdriver into my heart and opening up a forgotten wound.

"I thought the two of you wanted to become the best duelists in my army together, with him as my right hand and you as my left. It is quite a shame that he only sees you as a traitor to the cause you both were so passionate about so long ago..."

HOW?! How does he know? Why would he think I would still have a bond with him when it was severed so long ago?

But I do... when I saw him for the first time in years when he arrived in Standard, and then again in the Synchro Dimension, when I saw how much he had changed, I could no longer deny my own guilt from what I saw. I wanted to talk to him, to reason with him.

That was not Yuri. That was a monster who looked like him.

Yuri is gone, at least the Yuri I remember...

* * *

 _I had never realized how long three years was before remembering this. Another day, another class, another failed attempt to stand out from the rest of the crowd and get myself a spot in the army as one of the professor's soldiers._

 _Now for recess, where I would have to find someone to duel. What else could I do on this island, anyway?_

 _And I saw it, a duel already in progress in the courtyard by the gardens. He looked no different than me, just another kid longing to prove himself, but what really caught my attention was his opponent. No one in my age group was stupid enough to challenge a full fledged member of the Obelisk Force, so I decided to watch._

 _And what a surprise, the young upstart crashes and burns, with Ancient Gear Hound Dog, (would it be any other monster?) taking out the rest of his lifepoints._

 _The thug in blue laughed and walked away, and the boy started to cry. I rolled my eyes. What a wimp. Crying would not solve his problems. They would only make him look like an even bigger idiot in front of the Professor. I turned to leave, and yet for some reason, I looked back Maybe it was the fact that he stood up to an Obelisk Force that had me curious about him. If students did that more often, this island wouldn't be so boring all the time._

 _My eyes darted to a card scattered on the ground, and I practically had a heart attack after reading it._

 _Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. This card was not just powerful, it was insane! So why the hell didn't this kid summon it?_

 _More importantly, why didn't he Fusion Summon at all?_

 _"H-H-Hey... G-G-Give that back!" the boy asked me, but it was more of a whimper than a request. Did this kid not have a spine at all?_

 _"Why didn't you summon this card?" I asked. "You could have won on your first turn if you had just used this card? Don't you even know how to fusion summon?!"_

 _The boy lowered his head in shame, answering my question for me._

 _"You don't know how to fusion summon?! Are you kidding me?! No wonder you couldn't win! You're never going to win if you don't pay attention and learn the most basic technique in Academia! Honestly, what are the instructors going to say! WORSE! What would your parents say if they found out their son who they paid good money to send here CAN'T FUSION SUMMON?!"_

 _I didn't even have to wait for a response to know I said the worst thing possible. The kid looked like he was about to start crying again._

 _"I have no parents... they... died when I was a baby... The Professor found me in an orphanage..."_

 _That didn't surprise me at all. It was the typical story for most of the first batch of students from the professor's drafting session. It used to be that only the rich families on the main land would send their kids here. They would pay large sums of money to ship their kids off to this rock, but then the new Professor showed up about a year before I arrived here, and the recruiting system changed. He would visit orphanage after orphanage and take them here without asking for so much as a single act of payment, and he would not take no for an answer._

 _He did the exact same thing to my orphanage, so he must have done the same thing to whatever orphanage Yuri was from, coming in with his guards, bribing the matron of the orphanage, and then herding the kids into boats like cattle to embark on their new destiny..._

 _I wasn't as excited as the other kids in my orphanage, but still. It was better than sitting in darkness waiting for the false hope of being adopted. It was better than feeling like nothing._

 _Well I suppose I should apologize..._

 _"I'm... sorry... I guess I'm just frustrated. I'm in the same boat you are. I'm getting nowhere with my own progress and the harsh lectures from the instructors make it worse. I guess I'm not the only member of the dropouts since the Professor never even so much as looks at me."_

 _The silence that followed was awkward, too awkward for my liking, but I stayed. I guess I missed actually talking to someone for a change._

 _"Yuri... I'm Yuri..."_

 _What was with this kid? No one on this prison of an island was this sickeningly nice! Didn't he realize that nice guys finish last? Maybe this was why he couldn't fusion summon! Still, I suppose it would be rude not to tell him my name._

 _"Selena..."_

 _"Ummmm... would you... would you..."_

 _"Spit it out, brat!" I snapped, but I cursed myself for flinching. Good Lord it really had been too long since I talked to someone._

 _"I just... wanted to make the Professor happy with me..." Yuri explained. "And...and you want to do it too, right? I just thought... I just thought..."_

 _"Thought what?!"_

 _"I thought you could help me Fusion Summon! Then... Then we could train together! I... I don't have anything... I don't have a home to go back to... All I have is this, and I want to repay the Professor for bringing me to a place where I could be someone!"_

 _I felt something sting my heart. Why did this sound so familiar._

 _"I just thought... if you taught me how to Fusion Summon... I could share that dream with you! The Professor wants to unite the worlds to make everyone happy! Well... what if we were the ones who led the armies to do it? What if it was our dueling that made his dream come true! We'd be seen as heroes!"_

 _I couldn't argue with that... and I couldn't believe what I was hearing... a kid cut from the same cloth as me, a kid with the same ambition..._

 _"You can say no if you want... I don't blame you..."_

 _The stinging sensation in my heart grew. Who was I to deny someone with the same dream I had?_

 _"Besides..." He continued... "If...If we still don't get recognized by the Professor... we'll still have each other... right?!"_

 _I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at something so stupid. "What are you talking about? Why would you want to stay with me?"_

 _"Well... because... I thought... I thought we could be... friends..."_

 _Friends. I hardly knew the meaning of the word. It was something no student here was allowed to have, and I certainly never had it back at the orphanage._

 _Still, what did I have to lose? If the kid was a lost cause, then tough luck for him. If we gained experience from our duels and he learned how to fusion summon, then his little pipe dream didn't sound so out of reach after all. Maybe this is what we both needed to succeed._

 _"Alright Yuri... Friends... I guess..."_

 _It seemed I wasn't alone on this island after all..._

* * *

I wasn't going to let the Professor play mind games with me. I kept my mask of spite up. I won't let him spot a single detail of the truth.

"Yuri? That little teacher's pet? He means nothing to me."

I feel like I want to vomit after saying that, but showing weakness in the face of the Professor is not an option, regardless of whether you support him or oppose him.

I had to hold back every urge to swear and curse once I realized the professor saw the fear in my eyes anyway.

"That is good to know. Such attachments would make things difficult once the Arc Area Project reaches completion. After that, I am afraid you will never see him again."

"What are you going to do with him?!" I found myself asking without any control over my voice.

"I thought you just said you didn't care about him." He replied monotonously.

"I DON'T! I'm just... curious... You devoted all that training to one student, and you let the others just play around with Ancient Gears with the exception of a few, like Sora. What made you think he deserved the spot of your best student. I never saw any potential in that little brat years ago, and I still don't see it now!"

There. If you intend to keep secrets from me with your mask, Leo Akaba, I can do the same with my own..."

"Hmph, didn't you listen as to why I kept all those secrets from you? If you had just remained as cooperative as he was, then I would not have had to separate you two..."

Another painful memory. The separation. You are wrong Leo Akaba. You didn't separate Yuri from me, I did that myself...

And now that I saw what it did to him... I regret every second of my foolishness...

* * *

 _I remember it all too well. My overall mood had improved since the time I first met Yuri. We were dueling every day, and Yuri was summoning his dragon more and more often. It was shocking really. Now that he had understood the basics of fusion summoning and how to work with his cards, he was outclassing me with the power of his dragon. I used to beat him all the time, but now it was the other way around. Every day I would find myself on the receiving end of his dragon's power and on the ground in only a few turns._

 _It was frustrating and infuriating. In my time helping Yuri improve I had failed to improve myself, but at the same time, it was comforting._

 _The dream we shared would be a reality. We would be the heroes who would see the dream of uniting the four dimensions become a reality._

 _Yuri and Selena, the heroes of Academia._

 _I always thought becoming the soldier responsible for Academia's victory would be the one thing that would make me no longer feel like nothing, but after meeting Yuri, I am starting to doubt that thought._

 _He came up behind me again, surprising me, as per our usual time to meet and duel, but this time he was holding something in his hand._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Um... well... Here... I wanted you to have this..."_

 _I thought it he was about to give me a card, which would have been nice, but at the same time, insulting. Did he really think that I was becoming too easy of an opponent, so he decided to give me a stronger card to even the odds as a handicap? I am strong enough on my own thank you very much!_

 _But to my surprise, it was anything but a card. I stared at the object with confusion._

 _"What's this old thing? A yellow dishcloth?"_

 _"DON'T SAY THAT!" Yuri suddenly yelled. I was taken aback. I had never heard him yell before, and what was stranger, there was a sudden flash in his eyes when he said those words. I couldn't put my finger on it, but that shimmer of rage in his eyes didn't seem natural._

 _It almost felt like the presence of his dragon..._

 _Apparently that was a one time occurrence though. Yuri's voice returned to normal as he explained the gift to me._

 _"This bandana... It... it was my mother's... it was the only thing of my old home they let me keep when they brought me here... I'd like you to have it..."_

 _Now I was officially surprised. What was the point of sacrificing that important to someone he has only known for six months? It made no sense!_

 _"Well what am I supposed to do with this?" I asked him. For some reason, his face turned red when I asked him._

 _"Well... I don't know, you could put it in your hair and... um... it would make you look... pretty...?"_

 _That single word alone stopped me cold. No one had ever said anything like that. Was he mocking me?_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Well, you're already pretty, I just thought... I'm sorry... It's just that... you never smile... I thought this would make you smile..."_

 _Was I hearing this right? He was actually paying me a true compliment and giving me this prized possession of his... out of the goodness of his heart?_

 _Did I really mean that much to him?_

 _"No No! I'm not angry, it's just... " I pause, reflecting back to my days at the orphanage, before Academia, the day of being nothing..._

 _"No one's ever given me a gift before... Thank you..."_

 _I had no idea a simple thank you would result in Yuri becoming so happy, but here he was, smiling from ear to ear. What was the big deal? I didn't understand it at all!_

 _"Y-Y-Your Welcome Selena! I..."_

 _Yuri didn't get to finish since we were rudely interrupted by the professor's pet thugs, the Obelisk Force, and leading the pack was an instructor I had never seen before. He was middle aged and had the bushiest mustache I had ever seen, but I knew I had to keep my guard up. Somehow I knew his very presence meant trouble._

 _"Yuri." The man spoke. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sanders, and I will be your private instructor from now on. The Professor's preparations to make his move to unite the four dimensions are nearly complete, so he has asked me to begin a more... "special" type of training."_

 _Yuri was ecstatic. He had every right to be since this Sanders fellow was practically giving him everything he wanted. Power, Respect, the chance for our dream to be real._

 _There was only one thing that prevented me from being happy for him. Sanders didn't mention me, and I made sure to let him know about it!_

 _"Hey wait a second, what about me?!" It was infuriating. It was like I was invisible to Sanders and only now did he actually turn to look at me and acknowledge my presence._

 _"I am afraid, Selena, that the professor ONLY wants Yuri for this special training session, not you!"_

 _Not me... I had never been so hurt by two simple words before. Not me... I was nothing again, nothing to Sanders, nothing to Academia._

 _Why did he only choose Yuri after all we had done together. We attended the same classes, got identical grades on all our exams, and I made sure that at least one instructor was watching us every single time we dueled together! What could Yuri have done to gain better favor?!_

 _Then it clicked. It couldn't be, but the more I thought about it, the more it could actually be possible! What if Yuri already knew he would be chosen? What if he had been going behind my back to butter up to the instructors? What if this gift, the only gift I had ever received in my life, was just a lie, a peace offering so there would be no hard feelings as he abandons me to accomplish our dream without me?_

 _This couldn't be real. This was just a nightmare and I would wake up to the same kind Yuri who still needed me, not this back stabber!_

 _"What... did... you...say?" I found my temper rising as each word came out, but Sanders only grew more annoyed._

 _"Are you deaf?! The professor only wants the strongest duelist he can find for his special training and that is not you!"_

 _Strongest duelist? Is he joking? Yuri was strong, but there was no way he was the absolute best! We hadn't made it there yet! We weren't even close to being on par with the Obelisk Force! That did it! This had to be a set up! What could Yuri have bribed Sanders with to get him into that special training course?_

 _"What have you been doing, Yuri?" I growled._

 _Yuri jumped, and I found myself regretting my hostility, but what if that shock was all part of his act?_

 _"What do you mean?!" He asked._

 _"What did you do behind my back to suddenly make yourself look so special?! How could you do this to me?! I thought you said you wanted to be my friend, but now I see you were just using me to climb up to the Professor's side! Did you make up the story about the bandana belonging to your mother too?!_

 _"N-N-N-N-NO! NO! I didn't! I would never..."_

 _In my anger, I thought his frantic stuttering was the dead give away that I was right, that he was lying to me. I had no idea just how much I was hurting him._

 _"Just go with them, Yuri."_

 _"Selena..."_

 _"JUST GO! I see how it is! You thought you could just use me to help you get better at Fusion Summoning and now that the Professor noticed you, you don't need me anymore! I wasn't your friend at all! I was just a stepping stone so you could climb the totem pole up to being the professor's favorite! WELL TAKE IT THEN! Take that offer and go! I never want to see you again!"_

 _"Selena..."_

 _"Leave me alone! I HATE YOU!"_

 _I refused to let Sanders' brutal stare and Yuri's look of shock keep me here any longer, so I ran. I ran as far as my legs could carry me. If the professor wants to mold Yuri into his little pet, then who am I to stop him?!_

 _I stared at the bandana for hours as I stood on a cliff overlooking the sea. How dare that little brat betray me?! After all that time growing stronger together, he does something special for the professor and now he's suddenly his favorite. That should have been me! That should have been both of us! All this time he was just using me to grow stronger so he could impress the professor. All this time, trying to be my friend, trying to make me smile, that was just an act..._

 _Wasn't it?_

 _Wasn't it?_

 _Why was I doubting myself now?_

 _My memory kept darting back to Yuri's face as I ran from him. It was an act! It had to be! If it wasn't then... that means I broke him!_

 _No! It was an act! I don't need him! I don't need anyone on this God Forsaken Island! I don't need him!_

 _I raised my arm to throw the bandana into the ocean, but my arm stopped._

 _Another moment of weakness, perhaps the professor saw this weakness and that's why he chose only Yuri and not both of us, and yet no matter how hard I try, I couldn't let go of the gift, the only gift I had ever received, the only time someone showed true caring for me, the only time someone called me... pretty..._

 _I felt the heat in my cheeks again and I shrug it off. I would just have to continue training. If need be, I'll just get off this rock and force my way onto the front lines if it means I can show him I'm just as deserving of being a soldier as Yuri is. That goal is all I have now that Yuri is gone._

 _I tied the bandana back in my hair, and that's where it stayed_.

* * *

I pushed him away when he needed me... I pushed him away when I thought he was just holding me back and taking advantage of my help... I pushed him away...

I abandoned the one thing that mattered more to me than that stupid pipe dream of fighting for this stupid war, the one person in this dimension I could call a friend...

...And now he's a monster... that sweet little boy... a monster...

Just like the Obelisk Force... NO! WORSE than the Obelisk Force... just a blood hungry predator. His smile is one of cruelty and not joy, all teeth and no heart.

Now that I was finally back "home" if I could call it that, who was I to abandon him again when he needed me now more than ever?

Who was I to forsake him when these Lancers would likely destroy him and card him should they achieve victory?

I did this to him... I turned him into a monster, and now I need to turn him back, but I can't do it behind bars.

He won't take any chances. He won't let me out of this cell unless...

Oh God... that's why he wanted to interrogate me personally, to see if I could be molded back into one of his obedient little puppets, to see if I was as naïve as he believed.

But this... these people who touched my soul the same way Yuri touched mine all those years ago...

Reiji Akaba, the rebel who started it all, who opened my eyes to the reprehensible actions that I foolishly believed until seeing their cruelty with my own eyes.

Yuya Sakaki, the idealist who helped me discover joy. I had never even found dueling to be fun until I saw him in action, riding the wind of his duel runner in the Friendship Cup, attempting to dazzle the crowd and make them happy, and soon enough I found myself doing the same thing when I fought his synchro counterpart.

Yuzu, someone with a kindness I had never known, someone I could truly call a sister and make me feel like I am not alone in this world.

These Lancers... My Friends... My Family... I would have to burn the bridge connecting me to them if it meant I could atone for my deepest regret.

I couldn't just say I would do so and then escape the moment the Professor opened the door, if he even believed me. I would have to demonstrate my loyalty to him. There was only one way to do that, and it made me sick.

I was losing my only chance as I watched the Professor leave my cell.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT!"

It worked. The Professor stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Excuse me?"

"I'll talk. I'll even offer a plan to capture the final piece of your little puzzle. In exchange, you promote me to the same rank of office as Yuri."

"Interesting... and what may I ask, changed your mind? Why should I believe that this is just another escape attempt?"

"Look at me, Professor! What do you see? I have nothing! No friends, no parents, no prized possesions, no dreams! This island, this facility where you took nobodies and made them into objects of power, this was all I had! Was it really wrong to simply dream that I could have more than this if I looked elsewhere?

"But now I realize something. What will happen if the Lancers win this little war? This island, this home I took for granted will be destroyed. Your precious SON will likely card you and Yuri, along with every single Academia soldier who participated in the Xyz Dimension, and then they will go home, back to their lives, back to their loved ones, and where will I be? I will be the same as your little dream, forgotten about and left with nothing."

"If you think I defected because of some simple spark of sympathy for the scum we destroyed in the Xyz Dimension, then you are wrong! I left for the same reason I tried to leave all those other times. My talents were not appreciated, so I decided to find a different group of soldiers who understood true dueling talent when they saw it, but look at me now! Those worms did NOTHING to help me when Barrett recaptured me. All they cared about what defeating you. Losing one expendable soldier was no skin off their nose."

"That is not what Barrett reported."

"He mentioned one boy in particular fighting with every fiber of his being to make sure you and your standard counterpart stayed with them."

Damn it! I would have to try something else.

"Hmph, you mean Yuya Sakaki? Please. He's too soft for his own good. Dueling to make people smile? What a joke! I'm sure he would go out of his way to help me, but he's not the one who is in charge, your son is, and my only regret now is finding out too late that Reiji Akaba could care less whether I am here or not!"

Oddly enough, the mention of the name Sakaki triggered a reaction. I couldn't tell what, but there was something in the Professor's eyes that the mention of Yuya's name triggered.

I suppose I should consider that a victory. I actually got the stone cold Professor to show an emotion.

Did this mean I was successfully convincing him? Only one way to find out.

"I beg your forgiveness, Professor. Allow me to show you that I can be a soldier on par with Yuri in strength and in loyalty. Allow me to meet the Lancers when they arrive in the Fusion Dimension. They will drop their guard when they see me since they foolishly think I am still their friend. You can have as many soldiers as you want lying in wait, and once Yuzu is in sight you can make your move and claim the final piece of your little puzzle."

His gaze narrowed and his eyes made direct contact with mine, looking for any sign of weakness, any indication that my resolve would falter.

"What makes you think I would even agree to this little plan of yours after everything you have done?"

"What reason do you have not to? I just said you can have as many soldiers as you want watching my every move as I use myself as bait! Since I will be under constant surveillance during my little trap, I will never have an opportunity to escape again, and even if I do try, your soldiers can simply attack me on sight and recapture me with Yuzu. I'm not asking you to trust me, I am asking you to be pragmatic. You have nothing to lose with this plan and everything to gain."

It seemed like hours were passing by as he continued to stare at me. It was only now that I realized I was sweating. What would he do to me if he didn't believe me? Would he leave me here to rot, or would he do something worse. It was only when he finally answered that I was able to breathe again.

"You have one chance, Selena. Don't disappoint me."

* * *

"SELENA?! WAIT! Why are you doing this?! I thought we were friends!"

I couldn't tell Yuzu. I couldn't even turn around to face her. The guards were still watching.

"Get it through your thick skull, Yuzu! I was NEVER your friend, and now that the professor has all four of my counterparts together, your precious Lancers will lose!"

I could here the sound of my friend crying, but I couldn't turn around now. It's too late for that.

I don't care how many bridges I have to burn, how many hearts I have to break, I have no regrets except for the one decision that turned Yuri into a monster.

It's funny, Yuya probably hates me now. He probably thinks I am just as black hearted as Yuri is now, but if he knew of my true intentions, he would be so proud of me.

My counterparts are the key. I knew it the moment I saw our bracelets glow as one when Yuri and Yugo clashed, entering that monstrous trance and spouting words of becoming one, giving into the savage nature of their dragons, but our power tames the dragons. We can soothe the savage beast, and if I cannot cure Yuri of his monstrosity, then I will need all four of us together to do so.

I will save you Yuri. Even if I have to sell my soul to the devil and paint myself as a cruel villainess to all of my fellow lancers. Even if I have to imprison myself in the pits of hell, I will tame your cruelty and find your heart.

I promise to do what you tried to do to me all those years ago.

I promise to make you smile again.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **So there we have it! A Window into Selena's Psyche and a backstory that explains her connection to Yuri that we could have had, but we got bugs in her ear instead. It seems we fans can't have everything we want, but that is what fanfiction is for!**

 **I had this idea planned out since the day we saw Episode 115, and I was eager to see why Selena turned on the Lancers, but sadly I was severely disappointed, any chance I had of the premise of this fanfiction being canon was shot out of the sky by the reveal of the parasites in Episode 117.**

 **So with that being said, I don't necessarily hate the writers decisions to use those parasites, but here is my biggest problem with the parasites.**

 **It WASTED any chance the writers have to further explore Selena's backstory and character development.**

 **So yes! I share the same opinion as many other fans, that Selena SHOULD have a strong bond or at least some type of a connection with Yuri, but Leo Akaba or some outside force did something to Yuri and separated them because he knew the importance of the bond between Dragon Boy and Bracelet Girl.**

 **This is why I think Selena should have dueled Yuri instead of Yugo in the final act of the Synchro Dimension Season. We could have received character development and proper backstory for both of them and then Selena would be captured just like canon because she failed to break through to Yuri, but no... instead we deny Yuri more screen time AGAIN by the power of Bracelet Ex Machina COUGH COUGH I mean Yuzu.**

 **So with that being said I have a question for you readers. Who is YOUR favorite Bracelet Girl and why? Whoever it is, I am curious to find out so why don't you tell me in the review section, and while your at it I would very much like to hear what you thought of this little one shot.**

 **Also, while you guys are at it, feel free to check out my OTHER Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V story, Broken Bell. It's a one shot starring our favorite Synchro Couple, Yugo and Rin.** **Furthermore, feel free to check out my ZEXAL Story, The Ice Queen Cometh starring Rio Kamishiro. 40 chapters and counting, and I am always looking for more readers to enjoy that one!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and Welcome Back Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Just like I mentioned before, I decided to change my mind! Instead of leaving this story as a one shot, I have decided to turn this idea into a full length story where we actually get to see Selena's plan to save Yuri in action!**

 **I intend to update and continue with future chapters as often as I can, but I cannot give a specific schedule of how often I can update since I have another story to work on as well, my ZEXAL story, The Ice Queen Cometh. However, I will update this as often as I can and I hope to entertain you all with it!**

 **Just like I said in the last chapter, I still don't own Arc V. If I did, the show would be Parasite Free!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bandana

 **Yuri:**

Another day, another duel, another session of purging the Fusion Dimension of traitors and carding them like the worthless dogs they are!

Another Boring Day...

Ever since my duel with that idiot Synchro Duelist who looks like me got interrupted by that Yuzu girl, which somehow forced me to go back to the Fusion dimension, the Professor hasn't allowed me to do anything exciting as of late.

Sure I get to duel as often as I used to, and I suppose it was reasonably interesting to duel five of Yusho Sakaki's group of traitors at once. I suppose I did get some form of an adrenaline rush watching Starve Venom devour their monsters and their lifepoints one by one, but it was too easy. They sent their strongest monsters against me, but even then I had to resist the urge to yawn as their attempts to stand against me were pathetic at best.

All this hunting was becoming monotonous, just find another Xyz Scum, Lancer, or Traitor, duel them, card them, lather, rinse, repeat.

Something was missing... something to give my life more meaning, more validation, more purpose, but what could it be?

Oh well. Orders are orders, and the Professor always has something to keep me from getting bored, so I continue to follow his command.

In return I gain the respect and prestige I deserve. I used to be pathetic and weak, but now the people on this island fear me, and they know what happens if they cross me.

And that is just the way I like it, and when the Professor makes the dimensions into one, everyone will know my name, and everyone will learn to fear me, as they should.

I was actually happy for once in my life when that Synchro Duelist showed up again, but of course, YUZU just HAD to be there as well, and of course,Yuzu just HAD to use that bracelet of hers to teleport me away from the opponent who may actually give me an exciting blood hunt.

No matter though. I will find them again. The dominant predator always gets his prey.

No one dares question my status as the dominant predator of this dimension, especially when I am hunting! Not even... HER!

I loathe uttering her name, the one who coddled me like an infant out of pity all those years ago. The one time I formed an actual bond with another human being...

And just like that she betrayed me, tossed me aside like garbage all because she was jealous that the professor recognized my skills and not hers.

But in a way, I have her to thank. By betraying me all those years ago, she showed me the truth of humanity and how foolish it is to form bonds in the first place. Those who do will either get their hearts broken by being betrayed, or by watching their loved ones die a horrible death at the hands of predators like myself, and I get to watch as they realize it was these very bonds that gave them their pain, granting them a self fulfilling prophecy as their screams echo across the land once I seal them away into cards like the worthless vermin they are.

Honestly I look forward to the Lancers barging in here to rescue their precious Yuzu, especially that other lookalike of me who keeps yapping on about that nonsense of "Dueling to make people smile". I think I may have found someone who is an even bigger moron than my Synchro Counterpart when I heard my Standard Counterpart say those words. Duel Monsters is an Art of War, and no one is supposed to smile during war, they are supposed to scream as their homes are destroyed and their loved ones are slain. The only ones allowed to smile are the winners of this war who earn the right to prove their superiority over their opponents. So come into my lair, little standard dragon. I will enjoy crushing your smile and showing you the cruel truth of the world.

But enough musing about the fun I will have in the future. The Professor summoned me for another assignment, and so here I stand outside the doors to his throne room, hoping he'll send me after a worthy opponent.

However, when I opened the doors to greet the Professor, I received quite the interruption to my boring routine, a shocking new element I had never predicted.

There she was, the traitor to Academia and the traitor to me! Selena, dressed in the same purple military robes I am wearing!

The uniform was more regal looking, with the coat tails and waist area of the uniform much longer and draping downward like the dress of a queen!

The professor even gave her a cape! She can't have a cape! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO HAVE A CAPE AROUND HERE!

This had to be some kind of sick joke! Is it really "Let's Prank Yuri" Day? But no, the Professor is right on the throne acting like everything is normal. This is no joke!

It took every ounce of restraint I had in my body to not fly off the handle and start yelling at the Professor. I would not be foolish enough to initiate a death sentence by doing that. What made it even worse was the profound silence in the room. It was a crushing and sickening silence, made even worse by the fact that Selena was staring right at me! Staring at me with a look of...

What was that look? I could not put my finger on it. Pity? Remorse? Sorrow?

That made no sense at all. She made it quite clear that she hated me all those years ago!

Enough of this! Finally I decided to break the silence.

"Professor, what is she doing here, out of her cell? And why in the name of all that is holy is she wearing a uniform of MY RANK? Is this supposed to be a joke?!"

"Not that it should be any concern of yours, Yuri." The Professor spoke to me. "But she did the one thing you could not do. Thanks to her efforts, she has captured Yuzu and brought her here to Duel Academy. Now that we have the final piece of her counterparts, the Arc Area Project can soon begin. She asked to be promoted for her deed, and seeing as I am a man of my word, I rewarded her for her reaffirmed loyalty as such."

That hurt. That hurt a lot! The way he said it, doing the one thing I could not do, as if she had the audacity to try to do something better than me! It was infuriating! Did this little traitor really think she could just waltz right back into my life and undermine everything I have worked for?! Who did she think she was?!

She was just... so...so...so...

 _Beautiful_

 ** _DECEITFUL_**

 _She's just as beautiful as you remember..._

 ** _And just as much of a manipulative liar! Betraying the Lancers for power! Doesn't that remind you of anything?_**

It was true. While it was impressive that she actually proved to be a better double agent than that idiot, Dennis, and it was commendable that she managed to successfully capture Yuzu, seeing her unleash her ability to betray once again just brought up bad memories.

* * *

 _I am afraid, Selena, that the professor ONLY wants Yuri for this special training session, not you!"_

 _I wanted to speak up. I wanted to protest and insist that Selena joins me. Part of me wanted to put my foot down and say either both of us go to the special training program, or neither of us go, but that would doom me! Sanders took nonsense and defiance from no one, and worse, if I did that then the Professor would be angry with me, and then I would never get to be a soldier! Maybe Selena would understand! Maybe she would just be patient! She is strong! I know she is! Maybe it was just that the training program was only for one person. Surely Sanders and the Professor will pick her soon! Right? And it could still be the same! We could still train together and duel together just like before when I had the time?_

 _It had to be this way... After all the time we shared together, being separated from Selena would make everything empty..._

 _And then she shattered my world..._

 _"What did you do behind my back to suddenly make yourself look so special?! How could you do this to me?! I thought you said you wanted to be my friend, but now I see you were just using me to climb up to the Professor's side! Did you make up the story about the bandana belonging to your mother too?!"_

 _I was shocked! Terrified! Traumatized! How could she say that to me?! How could she think I would betray her like that!_

 _That WAS my mother's bandana, and she has the nerve to call me a liar?!_

 _"N-N-N-N-No! I would never do anything like that!" I manage to stammer out after being stunned. Surely she would believe me, right?_

 _Wrong!_

 _"JUST GO! I see how it is! You thought you could just use me to help you get better at Fusion Summoning and now that the Professor noticed you, you don't need me anymore! I wasn't your friend at all! I was just a stepping stone so you could climb the totem pole up to being the professor's favorite! WELL TAKE IT THEN! Take that offer and go! I never want to see you again!"_

 _She... what?! She never wants to see me again?! She didn't mean that! She couldn't mean that! How could you, Selena?! I thought all the time we spent together meant something and here you are slapping me in the face telling me you want to end it out of jealousy?!_

 _"S-S-S-Selena..." I was too stunned to say anything other than her name..._

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!"_

 _All it took were those six poisonous words to destroy me._

 _She hated me... Selena hated me... My only friend I ever had in my entire life..._

 _Hated me..._

 _I tried to speak again but my throat was too dry, too dry from holding back the urge to cry. I can't cry in front of Sanders. Weakness is not tolerated on Academia._

 _And then it hit me! Weakness!_

 _That is what allowed her to hurt me, my weakness! This bond we shared allowed her to hurt me through her betrayal!_

 _If I had been smarter, if I had been stronger, I would never had been hurt at all. I would have seen this betrayal coming!_

 _I would have entered the special training course sooner if I hadn't wasted my time allowing Selena to weasel her way into my heart and then break it!_

 _I could feel it now! My sadness turning into anger and rage, a rage that would protect me and make me stronger!_

 _How dare she?! How dare she do this to me?! If you think you hate me, Selena, you have no idea how much I hate you for what you did to me!_

 _I'll show her... I'll show them all... I will become the duelist the Professor wants me to be! I will make sure no one ever hurts or betrays me again!_

 _Anyone who tries will meet a slow and painful death..._

* * *

"Now that you are both here" The professor interrupted my trip down memory lane. Thank God. I couldn't take much more of that. "I have new assignments for both of you."

His computer monitors flashed behind him, revealing security footage of the whole island, and I took notice of one in particular.

There, on the footage of the eastern tower leading up to the cell of the Synchro Girl I kidnapped, Rin, I think her name was, I saw the same moron from before.

The same moron with that Synchro Dragon who escaped my clutches before, Yugo!

The Professor apparently took notice of my attention. "I take it you know what I am about to assign you, Yuri, but in case you don't, then let me be clear. Apollo and Diana have both failed and now the towers containing two of Selena's counterparts are at risk of being compromised. Your Synchro Counterpart has proven himself to be a very powerful duelist, and if I remember from one of the reports, you engaged him in battle before. Your orders are simple. Intercept him and defeat him. Make sure Rin stays put in her cell where she belongs.

FINALLY SOMETHING EXCITING! There must be a God after all. I was just praying for something to do just a mere seconds ago and my prayers have been answered.

Of course every answered prayer comes with a catch. I would have preferred it if Selena had stayed in her cell. I could have easily captured Yuzu myself.

"Yes Professor. It will be done." I answered, obedient as ever. Following orders brings the reward of a satisfying hunt.

"As for you, Selena." The Professor continued, pointing to another monitor, which I noticed to be the Predator Jungle where Sanders spent all those months training me...

It made me remember his pet. It was a shame too. That particular duelist was so strong in battle and yet so weak in the mind that he could not handle the intense training and eventually he snapped. Now he is more animal than human.

I shudder to think that I could have become just like him if I had not been strong enough to survive Sanders' training...

"As you can see, Selena, your former comrades have infiltrated Academia, but they have unknowingly walked right into the lion's den. Sanders is already preparing the ambush. The Battle Beast will be unleashed upon the Lancers and one by one they will fall."

I noticed a burst of angry fire light up Selena's eyes at the mention of Sanders' name, but why? What reason would she have to hate Sanders?

"However" the Professor continued. "I am afraid I am not exactly comfortable with Sanders'...eccentric methods... especially since it has reached a point where the Battle Beast cannot tell the difference between ally and enemy and seals other Academia students into cards as if they were the enemy. Therefore, I need you to provide assistance. Meet with Sanders in the Predator Jungle and observe the duel. Should the Lancers gain the upper hand against the Battle Beast, or if the Battle Beast starts to go out of control, you are to enter the duel and take care of them personally. Do you understand?"

I noticed a moment of hesitation, and I expected her to falter and at least show some form of resemblance that she still viewed the Lancers as her comrades, which would all but confirm my suspicions.

"It will be done, Professor."

But nothing happened. She gave the same obedient response I did and she even topped it off by bowing to him as if she had never rebelled against him a single time in her life. No one turns on a dime like that so quickly. She was hiding something. I knew it.

"Dismissed! Both of you! Carry out your assignments with haste and do not fail me!"

That was my cue to exit the premises and pursue my prey, but I wasn't done here yet. I still needed to have a word with my old...ugh... "friend"...

I caught her as she exited the throne room and turned left to make her way to the Predator Jungle. I was supposed to go the opposite direction to reach the tower, but I needed to test my theory out. Quiet as a mouse I stalked her from behind.

We were all alone now, just the two of us, just a predator and his prey.

"Do you have some reason why you are following me and not headed to Rin's tower to deal with Yugo?"

I studied her voice, and I was pretty sure I found what I was looking for. Her inner strength was there, but the spitefulness I expected was gone.

That all but confirmed it. This loyalty to the Professor was nothing more than an act to hide her true intentions, but I didn't have any proof. Oh but I will get that proof out of her one way or another, and then it's back to your prison cell where you belong you deceitful bitch!

I relished her cry of surprise when I pounced, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her against the wall.

"What is your game?!" I hissed at her.

"My... game?!"

"Don't play dumb with me! You were rebellious against the professor ever since we were separated, so why are you suddenly loyal to him?! You may be able to fool him with your lies but you can't fool me! You already fooled me once three years ago, and I won't let you trick me again!"

I saw her eyes quiver for a second, as if my words were hurting her more than my grip around her neck. That's absurd. I know her type. She regrets nothing.

"If...you...let...go of me...I'll tell you..." She managed to wheeze out. She is lucky she is one of the bracelet counterparts, a necessary piece for the Professor's plan. Otherwise, I would have carded her a long time ago. I released my grip and she gasped for air before explaining herself. I paid attention to her words with great detail, looking for any signs of deception.

"I was rebellious because I was frustrated that after all this time, the Professor still didn't recognize my talents, so when I heard about the Lancers and how they were looking for soldiers, I decided to join forces with someone who would actually appreciate me. Oh they appreciated me alright and put my skills to good use, but then I realized just how little they valued me. I was expendable to them. If they lost me, they would not care at all, so when the Professor interrogated me after I was brought back here, I worked out a deal. If I reaffirmed my loyalty to Academia and proved it by capturing Yuzu, he would give me the respect I deserve, and so I did, and here I am. Now if you excuse me, I have a mission to carry out."

I wasn't buying it. There was something else, some hidden motivation she was keeping from me, but what was it?

I was about to resort to violence again, when I noticed something, something I should have noticed from the moment I saw her again, but I never paid much attention to it until now!

She was still wearing the yellow bandana I gave her all those years ago.

I had no answers. Every single piece of behavior she displayed to me three years ago told me she did not care about my little gift in the slightest and I thought for certain she was going to throw it away, but there it was, still tied around her shiny blue hair...

"You're still wearing it." I finally managed to speak my mind.

"What?"

"You are still wearing that bandana I gave you! Why did you keep it?"

I felt her eyes shift again, the same indication she was hiding something from me, but no answer came. She chose to dodge the question.

"Don't you have an intruder to stop? It would be a shame if Rin escaped simply because you arrived to late to intercept him."

OH THAT VILE WOMAN! That verbal barb right into my pride! If it had been anyone else who had said that I would have carded them on the spot!

But she was correct. Every second wasted was another second in which that idiot, Yugo, could break his little girlfriend out of prison and escape with her.

"Fine! Keep your secrets, but I will find out sooner or later, and when I do, you will regret ever crossing me!"

And so we parted ways to carry out our assignments, and while I relished the chance to hunt again, my mind was continuously going back to that single detail.

She kept the bandana, but what did that mean?!

 _She reaffirmed her loyalty to the Professor. She means you no harm. She still sees you as her friend, maybe even more than that._

 _ **She's a liar and snake! Living proof that you don't need any friends or bonds with anyone! All you need is the power and respect the Professor gave you!**_

 _But you said it yourself! Something is missing! What if that missing piece is her?_

 ** _You have survived and prospered for three years without anyone, especially her! If you let her in she will only betray you again! She is a vile deceiver!_**

 _But she kept the bandana you gave her all those years ago! She kept it!_

 ** _She kept it out of spite! To rub it in your face as to how foolish you were to give something so important to you to someone else!_**

 _If you truly meant nothing to her she would have thrown it away!_

Why did she keep it?

The question repeated itself constantly in my mind like a broken record, and I wanted an answer so bad just so I could put the stupid question out of my head.

But the detail stayed, a detail I overlooked until now...

She kept it... She kept it...

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Well! I just discovered something interesting as I wrote this chapter. Yuri is a surprisingly hard character to write!**

 **Another part of the problem in turning this idea from a one shot into a multi chapter story was deciding how to write it in regards to the fact that the first chapter was entirely in Selena's point of view, but during the brain storming there were some things I wanted to see from Yuri's angle.**

 **It is a HUGE pet peeve of mine when a fanfiction writer constantly jumps to different points of views too often right in the middle of the story, and sometimes switching between first person and third person out of nowhere.**

 **So I came up with a solution. Since this is a Selena/Yuri story, I am going to be alternating between Selena chapters and Yuri chapters. Each will get time to dive into their minds and see things their way. I think seeing things from both sides of the pairing would do good for the relationship over all.**

 **So yes! It looks like Next Chapter we are going to have our first duel of the story with Yugo vs Yuri, and this time we won't have Bracelet Ex Machina, COUGH I mean Yuzu to interrupt the duel!**

 **And last but definitely not least, What did you all think of the start of this adventure? Did you like the chapter? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, feel free to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **And welcome to the first duel of the fanfiction, Yugo vs Yuri, and this time they are going to be dueling to the very end without a single Bracelet Ex Machina to interrupt them! Of course as you probably all have already guessed, No Parasites, which means in addition to Selena, both Ruri and Rin are going to be completely parasite free in this story.**

 **Once again, you know the disclaimer, no ownership of ARC V, Let's get it started!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Glorious Hunting Game

 **Yuri:**

There it was, The Eastern Tower, the sight of my next hunting game and the battlefield where I would be reunited with my Synchro Counterpart, Yugo, and this time, no more interruptions! Yugo would show me the true strength of his deck and his dragon and only one of us would walk away from this battlefield alive. I could feel the adrenaline starting to build again. I just knew this next hunt would be more exciting than the last. Perhaps this would be the one that would truly make me feel alive!

I stumbled upon the unconscious body of Apollo, Rin's tower guard, and rolled my eyes. It's not that I would protest or question the Professor's methods, but he made a poor choice using Apollo and his sister Diana to guard the towers of the two girls. Those two were pathetic excuses of duelists if I ever saw one. I would have to remember to card Apollo later.

Step after step I climbed higher and higher until I reached the top of the tower. The cell door was wide open and there was Yugo embracing Rin in a tight hug. It was a thing out of a fairytale, two lovers reuinited after such a long and treacherous quest to find each other again, and now they were both enraptured with each other in a true expression of how close they were.

So sweet... So magical...

So sweet and magical it made me want to vomit!

I couldn't understand it at all. From what I heard, this kid had a promising future as a professional duelist in the Synchro Dimension, but he threw it all away and spent months of his life hopping from dimension to dimension just for the sake of one girl. Why bother wasting time with a bond that would never last?

 _It sounds like the relationship between Yugo and Rin is just like what you and Selena had all those years ago._

 ** _Until she betrayed you! That relationship is in the past and forgotten about! You shouldn't waste time with such nonsense!_**

Oh not this again. Even after I had tried to place more focus on the hunt, my internal debate about Selena was still raging in my mind, and to make matters worse, those two were still going at it with their little tearful reunion. I wonder how long it would take for them to notice I am standing right behind them.

"Yugo?!"

"Rin!"

"YUGO!"

"RIN!"

"YUUUUUUUUUUGOOOOO"

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN"

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGOOOOOOOOOOO"

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN"

"YUGO YOU BAKA!"

"What? OOWWWWWWWWW!"

Now that was a surprise. Is this how people with strong bonds behave all the time? First that Yuzu girl hits Yuya with her fan and now Rin kicks Yugo in the stomach, not that I mind watching that. I would have to take a mental photograph in my mind so I would be able to watch that hilarious scene over and over again.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" She yelled at him. "I'VE BEEN STUCK IN THIS PLACE FOR MONTHS, AND YOU ONLY SHOW UP JUST NOW?!"

"Well EXCUSE ME PRINCESS!" Yugo argued back. "It's not like I got distracted and decided to go off and do my own thing! First of all I didn't exactly know how to get here! It's not like I had one of those transporter thingies to take me exactly where I wanted to go!"

"Uh...Yugo..." Rin's eyes widened, and they made direct eye contact with my own. Ooooooh that look of fear was intoxicating. Now how long would it take for Mister Moron to notice? Based on my assumption of how intelligent he was? Quite a long time!

"AND ANOTHER THING!" Yugo continued. "It's not like it was easy! It's not like I just leaped over a bunch of mushrooms and turtles!"

"Yugo..."

"IT WAS REALLY HARD! And I didn't even get any help! I could have really used one of those tiny stars that go _DA DA DA LA LA LA LA LA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA!_

 _"_ Yugo!"

"Hmmmm, you know come to think of it, it would be pretty cool if my Duel Runner ran on star power!"

"YUGO!"

"What?!"

"BEHIND YOU!"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand three... two... one...

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!"

"YuuuuuuuuuuuRI!" I corrected him. "Honestly I thought everyone gets your name wrong, not mine. Isn't that right, Fusion?"

"MY NAME ISNT FUSION, DAMN IT! IT'S YUGO!"

"Well, Yugo" I continued. "YOU are GOing nowhere! Rin is staying right where she is, and once I'm through with you the only place you will be going is straight to hell!"

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Yugo roared. He jumped back on his Duel Runner and the engine flared to life. He leaped off the tower on his motorcycle and landed at the bottom. I proceeded to do the same, landing gracefully on my feet like a cat, and I watched as Yugo's Duel Runner continued to circle me, while I stood in place. It was like I was in the ocean and Yugo was a Great White Shark coming to devour me. He wasn't taking his eyes off of me for a second.

"TIME TO DUEL, YURI! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO RIN!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less!" I replied, my adrenaline at its peak "LET THE HUNTING GAME BEGIN!"

 **Action Field: Crossover Activate!**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **DUEL!**

"I will go first if you don't mind. Predators before Prey."

I studied my hand and planned out my strategy, and I could feel my grin instinctively growing as the anticipation of the exciting hunting game filled me with adrenaline, but no need to rush into things. I would need to savor the moment rather than finish Yugo off right away. Count yourself lucky, old rival of mine. You will have to wait for my dragon, while I play a little game I like to call, passive ambush.

"I set two cards face down and one monster face down and end my turn."

Most people who are familiar with Academia expect them to play aggressively and inflict burn damage right off the bat like the Obelisk Force does with their Ancient Gear Hound Dogs. I on the other hand like to wait for the enemy to come to me. I want to see what they are truly made of and if they can give me a true challenge before going in for the kill.

As I expected, Yugo was not happy about my move.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IT?! FIGHT ME ALREADY! I WANT TO SEE THAT DRAGON SO I CAN SLAY IT!"

"MY TURN! DRAW! Come on out Speedroid Terrortop!"

Yugo's first monster appeared on the field as a giant red centipede made entirely out of toy tops. Joy... More of those weaponized toys, no doubt a sign of his immaturity...

"I can special summon Terror Top straight from my hand as long as I have no monsters, and when I do I can add one Speedroid from my deck to my hand."

 **Speedroid Terror Top: Level 3/WIND/Machine/1200 ATK/600 DEF**

"Next I normal summon the tuner monster, Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice!"

I grew more focus at the mention of the word "tuner". That could only mean his dragon was about to show his face very soon.

 **Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice: Level 3/WIND/Machine/Tuner/300 ATK/1500**

"I tune my Level 3 Terror Top with my Level 3 Three Eyed Dice!"

"Magical Sword in the form of a Cross, come down and use your power to tear my enemy asunder!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! HIGH SPEEDROID KENDAMA!"

The tuner monster transformed into green rings, typical of a Synchro Summon and engulfed the centipede in a blinding light, paving the way for Yugo's monster, a giant kendama toy with blue and gold colors and long bladed arms.

 **High Speedroid Kendama: Level 6/WIND/Machine/Synchro/2200 ATK/1600 DEF**

"You mixed your toys together for a giant one? Come on Yugo! Show me that power you demonstrated in our last duel!" I goaded him!

"Surely this isn't the best you can do?"

"I'm not done yet!" He roared at me. "Since I control a wind attribute monster, I can special summon Speedroid Taketomborg from my hand!"

I stand corrected. It seems he wasn't done yet after all. His next monster joined the Synchro Monster on the front lines in the form of a green and blue action figure with insectoid features on its face.

 **Speedroid Taketomborg: Level 3/WIND/Machine/600 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Next I activate his effect! I sacrifice Taketomborg to Special Summon a new tuner monster from my deck, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

A new tuner monster, another dice. That means another Synchro Monster is coming. Will it be his Dragon this time, or something else?

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice: Level 1/WIND/Machine/Tuner/100 ATK/100 DEF**

"When I special summon Red Eyed Dice, I can give him a little roll! I say this little die lands on Level 4!"

 **Red Eyed Dice: Level 4**

"Activate Spell Card, High Speed Recovery! With this card, I can bring back Terror Top from my Graveyard! With him back, you'll get your wish, Yuri! If you want to see my dragon so bad, then you are going to get it! I tune my Level 3 Terror Top with my Level 4 Red Eyed Dice for another Synchro Summon!"

"Dragon with the wings of a hurricane, spread your glorious wings and use them to strike my enemy down with the power of ten turbines!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! DRAGON OF CLEAR WHITE POWER! CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON!"

AH! There it was, the sign that Yugo was finally going to give me the hunting game I craved, the tell tale arrival of his dragon! I could hear my own dragon growling in the bowels of my extra deck and it was clear he shared my thoughts as well. This duel was going to be exciting after all! I watched the dragon descend from the sky, its white armor and neon green wings shining in the sun. The dragon roared at me, sharing the same desire as its master to tear me apart, but I wasn't about to be intimidated by some inferior beast!

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Level 7/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Now to hit you where it hurts, Yuri! Kendama effect activate! By banishing Terror Top from my Graveyard, you take 500 points of damage! KENDAMA FIRE!"

Kendama repositioned itself and fired one of the balls on its pedestal like a cannonball, striking my in the chest and knocking the wind out of me.

 **Yuri: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

I chuckled as I regained my breath. "You should pat yourself on the back, Yugo! Very few people have actually managed to damage me!"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted at me, more enraged than ever. "Time to make you pay for what you did to Rin! Kendama, attack his face down monster! You're in for it now because when Kendama attacks a defense position monster, you take piercing battle damage! GO MY MONSTER! ATTACK!"

The machine charged, intending to impale my monster with its blade, and that's precisely what it did. That was also precisely what I wanted it to do. My face down monster revealed itself as one of my beautiful plants, a true combination of nature's beauty and nature's ferocity. Its body style was identical to that of a king cobra, but instead of a snake's face it had a large hole dripping with nectar, ready for an insect to travel inside to their doom. The toy destroyed my precious little plant with ease, and now my strategy could begin.

"The monster you just attacked was **Predator Plant - Cobra Lily!"** I explained. "First of all, I take no battle damage from battles involving my Cobra Lily. Second of all, when she is destroyed by battle, she places a Predator Counter on the monster that destroyed it and then I can special summon another one of my lovely plants to join the hunting game! I choose a second Cobra Lily!"

 **Predator Plant - Cobra Lily: Level 2/DARK/Plant/500 ATK/500 DEF**

 **High Speedroid Kendama: One Predator Counter (Level 1)**

"Oh yes! I forgot to mention! All monsters on the field with Predator Counters on them become Level 1. Good Luck performing your inferior summoning technique with that!"

"CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON, ATTACK HIS COBRA LILY! HELLDIVE STRIKE!"

I honestly didn't expect Yugo to attack the second time. It seems his levels of idiocy continue to surprise me with each passing second. The dragon flew up into the sky to the point where I could no longer see it, and then a speck of neon green light flickered in the air, indicating its presence. The dragon came down spinning through the air with the speed of a hurricane and colliding with my monster with the force of a meteor.

"Cobra Lily effect activates again! I don't take any damage, your monster gets a Predator Counter, and I get a new plant! Appear! **Predator Plant - Spider Bladderwort!"**

I didn't need a third Cobra Lily now that all of Yugo's monsters had attacked, so now it was time to unveil my second monster. This new beauty of mine was a large pot bellied sack of a plant, almost like a cabbage with teeth, and eight brown roots lifted its body off the ground like the legs of a spider, true to its namesake.

 **Predator Plant - Spider Bladderwort: Level 4/DARK/Plant/1200 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Predator Plant - Spider Bladderwort's effect now activates! Since I special summoned it while you control a monster with a Predator Counter on it, I can add the Fusion Spell Card, Polymerization, from my deck to my hand!"

"Fusion?!" Yugo gasped in surprise. Was he really that surprised? I am an Academia duelist after all. It's not like I would resort to an inferior technique like Xyz Summoning!

"Yes! Fusion!" I responded, taking another opportunity to mock him. "You know, I always believed that you weren't too bright, but having to repeat your own name just to remember what your name is, that's a new low even for you!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! MY NAME ISN'T FUSION, DAMN IT, IT'S YUGO!"

Ah, pushing my opponent's buttons never gets old. That's it Yugo. Lose your temper. Get angry. A duelist always gets sloppy when his emotions are not in check!

"I'll get you next time, Yuri! One card set face down. Turn end!"

If this guy kept dueling at this mediocre level, there wouldn't be a next turn.

"My turn now! Draw Card! Summoning Monster, Predator Plant - Fly Trap in attack mode!"

My third beautiful monster, the traditional Venus Fly Trap, joined my second plant on the battlefield, opening its gaping maw of razor sharp teeth. Now the stage was set for my glorious fusion summon, but it wasn't time for my dragon to take the stage just yet. I had something much more interesting in mind.

 **Predator Plant - Fly Trap: Level 2/DARK/Plant/400 ATK/800 DEF**

"I think you know what is coming next! Activate spell card, Polymerization! Fly Trap, Spider Bladderwort FUSION!"

"Beautiful Flowers of Malice! Become one, and from the hell beneath your roots, I command you to unleash the horrors of All Hallows Eve!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! PREDATOR PLANT - JACK O'LANTERN!"

I watched my plants merge and conjure my new monster. Yugo's face turned from anger to shock as he stopped his Duel Runner to watch my new monster. He clearly was expecting my dragon, but what he got instead was an enormous scarecrow with a carved pumpkin for a head. The scarecrow was bound by tentacle vines to a large metal crucifix, with plenty more left over to serve as the monster's arms. As my new creation opened its mouth, fire burst out of its gaping maw as it let out an eerie cackling noise!

 **Predator Plant - Jack O'Lantern: Level 5/DARK/Plant/Fusion/2000 ATK/1800 DEF**

"I know it's a bit early for Halloween, Yugo, but there's no time like the present to get into the true spirit of terror! Jack O'Lantern effect activate! All monsters on the field with Predator Counters on them will have their attack powers reduced to zero!"

"Not so fast!" Yugo interrupted me as he called for his Dragon to intervene, not that it would do him any good.

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon effect activate! Since a Level 5 or higher monster is activating its effects, Clear Wing can negate the effect of your Jack O'Lantern and destroy it!"

How predictable.

"I'll counter with my Jack O'Lantern's other effect! Since your Dragon has a Predator Counter on it, my monster can negate the effect of your Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and destroy it! How sad that you went to all that trouble to summon it only to have it go to waste!"

Clear Wing charged at my Jack O'Lantern, only to find itself entangled by a swarm of tentacle vines, which wrapped around the dragon's wings and began to squeeze. With the dragon dangerously close to the pumpkin's mouth, it was helpless as the pumpkin unleashed a torrent of flames, engulfing the dragon in the fires of hell!

"In this town we call home, Everyone Hail to the Pumpkin Song! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Yugo's precious dragon burn alive. At that moment I wanted my standard counterpart to show up. I wish you could watch this, Yuya! This is what true entertainment is!

 **Jack O'Lantern: 2000 + 500 = 2500 ATK**

 **Kendama: 2200 - 2200 = 0 ATK**

"Soooooo, what was that saying you were going to hit me where it hurts, Yugo?" I asked in the form of another taunt. "Because it looks like you are the one who is on the receiving end of all the pain! Pay attention! This is what happens to those who stand against the might of Academia! Jack O'Lantern, attack his Kendama! TRICK OR TREAT! HA HA HA HA HA!"

At my command, the pumpkin head of my monster shot forward like a rocket, its teeth chomping up and down until it reached Yugo's monster, clamping down hard and causing it to explode. The force of the blast struck Yugo hard, causing him to spin out violently, but he quickly regained his control and continued to circle around me. It appeared he had a surprise of his own.

 **Yugo: 4000 - 2500 = 1500**

"Trap card activate! Call of the Haunted! Return to the field, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

No, that couldn't be his surprise. That was his ace monster, so it is only natural he would revive it if it was ever destroyed. Still, it was nice to see the dragon again. After all, I couldn't let him stay in the Graveyard until Starve Venom got the opportunity to have his fun with him.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Level 7/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"And now, since I took damage, I can Special Summon the tuner monster, Speedroid OMK GUM from my hand!"

Yugo's dragon was accompanied by a new monster, a tiny robotic action figure with a small metal box on its back. No, that couldn't be his big move either!

 **Speedroid OMK Gum: Level 1/WIND/Machine/Tuner/0 ATK/800 DEF**

"Another weak monster! What good will that do?!"

"A lot of good since I can synchro summon immediately after Special Summoning Gum to my field! Now I tune my Level 1 Gum with my Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"WHAT?!"

That was impossible! Unthinkable! And yet here he was doing it! He was going to evolve his dragon! I didn't even know it was impossible for the Dimension Dragons to evolve! As Academia's Honor Student, I should have evolved my dragon first, not this motorcycle punk!

"Ultimate Dragon of Power and Speed, Shine your wings that store your divine light and strike down my enemy with your radiance!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! DRAGON OF CRYSTAL WHITE POWER! CRYSTAL WING SYNCHRO DRAGON!"

The battlefield practically exploded with radiant power as Yugo's new dragon stormed onto the battlefield. It was twice the size of his original dragon, and its white armor was now translucent and shiny, as if the dragon was completely covered in diamonds. Now this was a foe worth facing! This was truly the hunting game I craved! Slaying this mighty dragon will be my greatest achievement yet!

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: Level 8/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Trap Card Activate, **Predator Garden!"**

"WHAT?!" Yugo gasped in surprise as the ground beneath as was covered with creeper vines. Did he really think I would not have an answer to his best monster?

"Predator Garden is a continuous trap card, and its effect is very simple. Once per turn, when my opponent special summons a monster, that monster gains one Predator Counter on it. I am afraid your Dragon will be rendered useless now!"

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: One Predator Counter (Level 1)**

"I shall now use the second effect of my Garden. In order to activate the effect I must destroy my Jack O'Lantern and when I do, the effect of your Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon is negated and its attack power is reduced to Zero!"

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!"

"Yes it can, Yugo! Yes it can!" I taunted him! Oh the look on his face was priceless. I saw this type of face many times before in all of my previous hunting games, the single moment when they realized that all their efforts were for nothing, but seeing it on Yugo's face was a moment worth treasuring.

 **Crystal Wing: 3000 - 3000 = 0 ATK**

"Now to reap the benefits of sacrificing my Jack O'Lantern! When Jack O'Lantern is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon the monsters I used to Fusion Summon it back to my side of the field! Return! Predator Plant - Fly Trap and Predator Plant - Spider Bladderwort!"

 **Predator Plant - Fly Trap: Level 2/DARK/Plant/400 ATK/800 DEF**

 **Predator Plant - Spider Bladderwort: Level 4/DARK/Plant/1200 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Spider Bladderwort now gains his effect once again! Since I summoned him while you have a monster on the field with a Predator Counter on it, I can add Polymerization from my deck to my hand, allowing me to Fusion Summon once again!"

As I added my spell to my hand, I heard my dragon growling again. Yes Venom. I know you're excited. So am I, and very soon, you will get your wish!

"The time has arrived, Yugo! It is now time for you to be devoured by my dragon! Activate Spell Card, Polymerization! Fly Hell, Spider Bladderwort, FUSION!"

"Beautful Flowers of Alluring Fragrance and Voracious Power! Become one and give birth to a new breed of terror!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! VIOLET DRAGON OF POISON! STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON!"

It was always a wondrous sight to witness my dragon's summoning, and the icing on the cake was the look of terror in the eyes of my foes as they realized they were staring death in the face. Now that my dragon had finally arrived, the real fun could finally begin. My Dragon opened the poisonous mouths on its wings and tail and let out a blood hungry roar. To my surprise, Yugo's dragon roared back. It was strange, just like before in the Synchro Dimension. It was like these dragons knew each other personally...

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/2800 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Since I already entered my main phase 2, I am afraid my dragon can't attack this turn. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to just cut the fun short right now! Turn end!"

It was a bit disappointing that I couldn't finish Yugo off right now, but still! Here it was! The moment where our dragons would clash to decide who is the dominant predator in this duel! I can only imagine the look on Rin's face when she sees her little boyfriend devoured by my dragon!

Wait a minute!

Where was Rin?!

She was here a minute ago, but that means... I looked towards the top of the tower and I realized that in my excitement to duel my rival, I had inadvertently left her cell door open! NO! How could I have been so careless! Now she is on the run and likely to escape while Yugo distracts me! I can't just abandon the duel now to go after her! Oh Good Lord the Professor is going to kill me! He...

 **INTRUSION PENALTY - 2000 LIFEPOINTS!**

 **Rin: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"WHAT?!"

My question of where Rin had gone off to had now been answered, but not in the way I expected it. There she was, standing in between me and Yugo's Duel Runner, wearing Apollo's Duel Disk. She must have taken advantage of my focus on Yugo to run down the tower and pick that duel disk off of Apollo's unconscious body. Well, not that I mind. This just makes things much more interesting. Hopefully she will do better against me than she did last time.

"You may have been able to get the upper hand on me back in the Synchro Dimension, you sick bastard, but not this time!" She hissed at me. "I'm not leaving this island until I take you down, so if you know what's good for you, BACK OFF OF MY YUGO!"

"Ah yes... how noble of you... of course I can only wonder why the guards would be stupid enough to confiscate your duel disk but NOT your deck!"

"I hid it from them!" Rin replied, embarrassed for some reason. "They searched me, but they still couldn't find it! It's their loss now!"

"Wow Rin!" Yugo exclaimed. "That was clever! Where did you hide it?"

Rin's face turned bright red at the mention of that detail.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, JUST FOCUS ON THE DUEL, BAKA!"

"MY TURN! Activate Spell Card, Wind Calling - Bell Chime! By revealing the Wind Witch - Ice Bell I have in my hand, I can special summon another Wind Witch Ice Bell from my deck! In addition, I normal summon the second Ice Bell from my hand right now!"

I recognized this move right away. This was the same opening move she used against me when she tried to fight back during my attempt to capture her in the Synchro Dimension. I defeated her easily back then, but this was a different Rin. Months of rotting in her cell combined with seeing her little boyfriend in pain had triggered a primal anger within her, an anger that intrigued me greatly. Let's see if you can put up a much stronger challenge than last time, Rin!

 **Wind Witch - Ice Bell: Level 3/WIND/Spellcaster/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"With both of my Wind Witches out on the field, I activate both of their effects, hitting you with 1000 points of damage!"

The two blue haired bimbos spun their bell shaped broomsticks at me, creating a blizzard, which I shrugged off easily, but now my lifepoints were going down to a level I wasn't exactly comfortable with.

 **Yuri: 3500 - 1000 = 2500**

"Next, since I control two Wind Witch Monsters, I can summon the Tuner Monster, Wind Witch - Snow Bell from my hand!

There it was again. Just like last time, her tiny Christmas Tree Bell accompanied the two witches. I knew what was coming next, and that meant more damage along the way. I had to admit. It was impressive the way she dueled. Most opponents hesitate and misplay, or hold back out of caution when they stand against me, but not Rin. Rin wasn't afraid of me, and she had no problem playing aggressively.

 **Wind Witch - Snow Bell: Level 1/WIND/Spellcaster/100 ATK/100 DEF**

"Now Yuri! Time to earn my freedom off this God Forsaken Rock! Let me reintroduce you to an old friend of mine! I tune my Level 1 Snow Bell with my 2 Level 3 Ice Bells for a Synchro Summon!"

"Beautiful Chimes of the Winter Wind, harness the power of Ice and Snow and conjure the storm of the century!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! WIND WITCH - WINTER BELL!"

Just as I suspected. Rin was going for her ace right away to inflict more damage on me as soon as possible. I watched with interest as the monster took the shape of a stunning crystal woman with bladed arms, standing on top of a large green crystal ball with a bladed edge on the bottom. A powerful monster indeed. It's a pity that just like last time, it won't help her at all.

 **Wind Witch - Winter Bell: Level 7/WIND/Spellcaster/Synchro/2400 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Wind Witch - Winter Bell effect activate, I copy the effect of Wind Witch - Ice Bell in the Graveyard to inflict another 500 damage to you!"

 **Yuri: 2500 - 500 = 2000**

"Predator Garden Effect Activate! Since you Special Summoned a monster from the Extra Deck, your monster gains a Predator Counter!

 **Wind Witch - Winter Bell: One Predator Counter (Level 1)**

Rin smirked, much to my surprise. I just rendered her strategy useless just like last time and she still thinks she can fight back?

"You know what, I can actually use this to my advantage! Activate Spell Card, **Wind Calling - Tuning Chimes!** Since I control a Synchro monster, I can Special Summon one Wind Witch Monster from my deck and treat it as a tuner monster! Come on out! **Wind Witch - Frozen Bell!"**

Now I was finally growing intrigued by her moves. I hadn't seen this monster before. It looked just as harmless as her previous monsters, a blue haired toddler riding a miniature bell shaped broom stick, but I knew looks could be deceiving, and with it being treated as a tuner monster, she could summon anything she wanted now. I would have to be careful.

 **Wind Witch - Frozen Bell: Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/500 ATK/500 DEF (Treated as a tuner monster)**

"You're going to Synchro Summon again?" I inquired. "But you'll only get a pathetic Level 3 Monster if you do that now!"

"You're about to find out that even the weakest looking monsters can have hidden surprises! I tune my Level 2 Frozen Bell with my Level 1 Winter Bell!"

"Beautiful Chimes of the Winter Wind, harness the power of the frozen air to summon forth the light of the Aurora Borealis!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! SYNCHRO TUNER! **WIND WITCH - AURORA BELL!**

SYNCHRO TUNER?! I had never even heard of such a thing! It would seem that not only is this girl full of surprises, but the people of the Synchro Dimension are more resourceful than I originally thought, and the product of such resourcefulness appeared before me in the form of anther ice woman. Her skin was pale just like winter bell, but her hair and ice blades were gold instead of blue, and she wore a large ball gown dress made out of ice which glittered with the rainbow colored light of the Aurora Borealis.

 **Wind Witch - Aurora Bell: Level 3/WIND/Spellcaster/Synchro/Tuner/1500 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Wind Witch - Aurora Bell effect activates! When she is Synchro Summoned I can target one Wind Witch Monster in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it! Return to the field, Wind Witch - Winter Bell!"

"Ahhhhh now I understand" I told her, slowly clapping my hands in a deserved applause for her efforts as Rin's ace reappeared on the field.

"Thanks to the Synchro Summon of your Aurora Bell you managed to restore Winter Bell's Level to seven, and now that you have you can Synchro Summon an even stronger monster than before! Bravo Rin! Bravo! Why didn't I see this Level of Strength in the Synchro Dimension when I captured you in the first place! You may have actually defeated me if you put up the fight you are doing just now!"

 **Wind Witch - Winter Bell: Level 7/WIND/Spellcaster/Synchro/2400 ATK/2000 DEF**

"My level of strength has only started to show, you bastard!" Rin snarled at me, still angry, understandable! "Since the monster I special summoned from my Graveyard was a Synchro Monster, I can target your Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, and now you take damage equal to half its original attack! That's 1400 points of damage coming your way!"

"WHAT?!"

I didn't have time to reflect just how surprised I was, as I was struck again with another blast of burn damage, this one more painful than the last. I couldn't believe it. I was actually down to my last few lifepoints. This hasn't happened in years! What could have possibly brought out such power from that girl! Why didn't I see it before?

 _It is because of her bond with Yugo. You threatened to sever it, so she is fighting tooth and nail to protect him._

 _ **What?! Don't be ridiculous! It was her bond with Yugo that got her captured and caused Yugo to waste months of his life in the first place! It has done nothing but hold both of them back!**_

 _And yet here they are, gaining the upper hand against you! I wonder if Selena would do the same for you..._

 ** _She would NEVER do that for me! She abandoned me once, and if she saw me being carded she would take so much pleasure in seeing me die!_**

 _Are you sure?_

The darker and aggressive side of the two opinions warring in my head didn't have an answer this time. Truthfully, I wasn't sure...

She wouldn't protect me if she saw me about to get carded. Would she?

 **Yuri: 2000 - 1400 = 600**

"That is for keeping me locked up like an animal, for taking me away from my home, and for even THINKING about hurting Yugo!" Rin hissed at me. "And this next move is to put you down for good! Watch as I go beyond the limits of Synchro Summoning! I tune my Level 3 Synchro Tuner Aurora Bell with my Level 7 Winter Bell! SYNCHRO!"

As Yugo came around in another circle with his Duel Runner, and that's when Rin did something quite shocking. She grabbed the handlebar of Yugo's passing Duel Runner and flipped herself onto the back seat! As they passed around me again, I could see a green trail of bright energy as the monsters combined for what was likely to be the grandest display of Synchro Summoning I had ever seen.

They passed me again, and as the monster's combined, Yugo and Rin recited their summoning chant together!

"Beautiful Chimes of the Winter Wind! Let the light of the Aurora make your song echo even louder! Become one with the light and take the shape of a true Goddess!"

"ACCEL SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! SUPREME QUEEN OF THE SNOWSTORM, **WIND WITCH - WINTER GODDESS!"**

The trail of energy exploded with power, and when the flash of light dissipated, their stood Rin's new monster. Befitting of its title of a Goddess, it made Starve Venom Fusion Dragon look incredibly small by comparison. The Goddess bared a strong resemblance to the original winter bell, possessing the same pale skin, only she was now wearing a tall bell shaped crown on top of her forehead with her long dark green hair flowing gracefully out of it. Two brilliant angel wings made out of crystal ice sprouted out of her back, allowing the monster to take flight above the battle field, staring my dragon down.

 **Wind Witch - Winter Goddess: Level 10/WIND/Spellcaster/Synchro/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

I admit it. I was genuinely shocked that Rin was capable of this type of power. Even Yugo was impressed. He slowed down his Duel Runner just to gaze at the monster!

"I...I can't believe it... you did it... RIN YOU ACTUALLY DID IT! YOU SUMMONED THE WINTER GODDESS! OH I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

As if forgetting that I was standing right here, he stopped his Duel Runner and hugged her tight, only to receive a whack on the forehead with her fist.

"Save the celebration later, Baka! This duel isn't over yet!"

Smart girl. Even with a monster that powerful, there was no guarantee it would be strong enough to stand against me! Yugo revved the motor of his duel runner and started circling me again, increasing my sense of excitement with each turn.

"Wind Witch - Frozen Bell effect activates in my Graveyard! By banishing her from my Graveyard when I summon a Synchro Monster, I can target one other wind attribute monster on the field and have that monster's attack power become equal to that of my new monster! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, regain your strength with the power of the Goddess!"

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: 0 + 4000 = 4000 ATK**

What a waste of effort. Another pointless attempt of going out of her way to strengthen that bond when she knows it is destined to be severed in the end. Focus your attention on me and stop wasting time helping a crippled dragon on the last end of its rope. Besides, she went to all that effort for nothing! My dragon still outclasses her monster in terms of attack points.

"Winter Goddess effect activate! First she negates the effects of all face up monsters on the field, including your Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Secondly, I can use the effect of my Winter Goddess to copy the effect of another monster in either player's Graveyard, OR a monster on the field! The monster whose effects I choose to copy? Yugo's Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! Do you know what that means, Yuri? Now if I attack your Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, my Goddess will gain attack power equal to your monster's attack power!"

"WHAT?!"

 **Wind Witch - Winter Goddess: 4000 + 2800 = 6800 ATK**

I couldn't believe it! She had reached a point where she could actually overpower Starve Venom! Not only that, if her attack succeeded, I would lose the duel and get carded!

I had never been so close to staring death in the face before, and I loved it! The adrenaline was intoxicating! It was official! This was becoming the best duel I ever had!

"For taking me from my home, for keeping me here like a prisoner, for hurting Yugo, I'm taking you down once and for all, Yuri! WIND WITCH - WINTER GODDESS, ATTACK STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON! DIVINE SNOWSTORM RHAPSODY!

And just like that, the storm of the century whipped up out of nowhere from the power of her monster! The ground underneath me froze solid as the attack came my way! I had to move fast or I would be done for!

"Monster effect activate in my hand! **Predator Plant - Scorpion Cephalotus!"**

Both my opponent's gasped as Starve Venom vanished and replaced itself with a new Predator Plant, a pitcher plant with a long vine curved upward to resemble the tail of a scorpion.

"Scorpion Cephalotus can rescue my dragon by sacrificing it and then special summoning itself to my side of the field in defense mode, and then Cephalotus becomes the new target of the attack! Furthermore, when I do this, your monster gains a Predator Counter once my Cephalotus is destroyed by battle!"

 **Wind Witch - Winter Goddess: One Predator Counter (Level 1)**

Rin growled as her attempt to destroy me failed. She would just have to settle for destroying my little plant and try again next time, if I would actually let there be a next time. Cephalotus was frozen solid by the storm and shattered into a thousand pieces. That could have been Starve Venom and my lifepoints if I wasn't careful.

 **Predator Plant - Scorpion Cephalotus: Level 3/DARK/Plant/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Good try, Good try, but sorry! Better luck next time!"

I seriously wasn't mocking them this time. I was actually applauding their efforts since no one had ever managed to get this far.

"FINE! I END MY TURN!" Rin roared at me.

"MY TURN!" Yugo called out. "Good luck fighting us now that your dragon is gone!"

"Are you sure?!" I asked in the form of a taunt, and I answered my own question when Starve Venom Fusion Dragon returned to the field in all its splendor and glory.

"At the next standby phase after I use the effect of Scorpion Cephalotus, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon returns to the field, treated as if it was Fusion Summoned!"

"That's fine by me!" Yugo called out as his Duel Runner brushed passed me again. "I may not be able to use the normal power or the effects of my dragon thanks to that Garden of yours, but now that Crystal Wing has been given the power of Winter Goddess, he can slay that dragon like its nothing! Let him have it Crystal Wing! ATTACK STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON NOW! CRYSTAL EDGE OF GALE!"

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU RUIN ACADEMIA THAT EASILY!" I shouted at them, the adrenaline rush fueling my spirit. "I activate the effect of Spider Bladderwort in my Graveyard! By banishing him from my Graveyard, I can return Scorpion Cephalotus from my Graveyard to my hand!"

"NO!" Yugo cried out. "That means..."

"That's right!" I replied in a sing song voice. "I get to save my dragon a second time and stop your dragon from even touching him!"

Starve Venom vanished and narrowly avoided the green guided missile that was Yugo's dragon, and instead the dragon struck my Cephalotus, destroying it for a second time.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: 2 Predator Counters (Level 1)**

I put my hand to my ear and gasped in a theatrical manner. "Do you hear that?"

"What..." Yugo growled with Rin sharing his anger.

"That is the moment when you both know that all your efforts are a waste! That is the moment when I go in for the kill!"

"I'd like to see you try, Yuri! I end my turn!"

Oh I would do more than try, you foolish little man. I would succeed and then your last moments of your life would be spent wallowing in the greatest failure of your life.

"My turn! DRAW! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon returns to the field now with Scorpion Cephalotus treating it as if it was Fusion Summoned Correctly!"

My dragon revived itself, roaring with a primal rage and bloodlust. Don't worry my old friend. This is the moment where you get to feast!

"Starve Venom Fusion Dragon effect activate! Now he gains attack power equal to the combined attack of all Special Summoned monsters on the field, and remember! With Predator Counters on both of your monster's your monsters are helpless! They can't use their own effects to stop me! Go my dragon! Make their strength yours!"

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: 2800 + 4000 + 4000 = 10,800 ATK**

"Damn it!" Rin cursed. "This is bad!"

"TEN THOUSAND ATTACK POINTS!" Yugo exclaimed.

"Now for the real coup de grace! I discard Predator Plant Squid Drosera from my hand, and that lets me take you both out at the same time! You see with Squid Drosera being used to support my dragon, Starve Venom can now attack every monster on the field that has a Predator Counter on it!

 **Predator Plant - Squid Drosera: Level 2/DARK/Plant/100 ATK/800 DEF**

"IT CAN WHAT?!"

"STARVE VENOM FUSION FUSION DRAGON! LET'S END THIS GLORIOUS HUNTING GAME WITH A BANG! ATTACK WIND WITCH WINTER GODDESS!"

The mouths on Starve Venom's wings and tail burst open, and then my dragon's tail shot forward like a whip. The mouth of the tail grew large enough to swallow the Goddess whole, and that is precisely what it did! The tail's mouth clamped down hard and crushed the Goddess underneath its massive jaws.

The force of the attack was headed straight for Rin, but then Yugo surprised me by intervening. He stopped his Duel Runner and forced Rin to get off.

"RIN! GET BEHIND ME!" He shouted at her.

"YUGO!"

I watched as Yugo did the unthinkable. He picked up his precious Duel Runner, his most prized possession, and used it as a shield. The force of the attack tore the Duel Runner to pieces, but Rin was unharmed, even though she lost the duel anyway.

 **Rin: 2000 - 6000 = 0 (LOSE)**

"You...Yugo...our duel runner! What have you done?!" She screamed.

"Don't worry about me!" Yugo cried out to her, staggering back on his feet, but clearly hurt. "A Duel Runner can be repaired! It's you I'm worried about!"

"Yugo..."

"Rin listen to me! RUN! JUST RUN! GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T LOOK BACK! RUN!"

"NO!" Rin screamed "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU AGAIN!"

Enough of this! Time to get carded, Yugo!"

"STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON, ATTACK CRYSTAL WING SYNCHRO DRAGON AND END THIS DUEL!"

Starve Venom obeyed and the mouth of his tail turned its attention to Crystal Wing. The Synchro Dimension Dragon let out one last defiant roar before its entire body was engulfed in the gaping jaws of death. This time, Yugo had no Duel Runner to use as a shield, and he was sent flying through the air and hit the ground with a tremendous force. His helmet flew off his head and cracked as it struck the floor.

Ooooooooooooooh! That's got to hurt! I love it!

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUGOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Yugo: 1500 - 6000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Yuri**

"How sad!" I mocked him as I grew closer and closer to his quivering form. "So much for the...WHAT?!"

I hadn't activated the card sealing device on my duel disk yet, so Yugo's body should be fine, but now it was glowing, and starting to grow more and more transparent by the minute. I watched with interest. What was going on?

Of course, Rin DID think Yugo was being carded, and he was completely hysterical. She ran over to Yugo and cradled her in her arms.

"YUGO! YUGO GET UP! DAMN IT YOU BAKA GET UP! GET UP! DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" She screamed.

"I'm...sorry...Rin...I tried..."

"YUGO NO!"

"Rin... I... Lo..."

And just like that, Yugo's body disappeared into thin air, leaving my in a complete state of confusion and Rin completely broken.

"YUUUUUUUUUUGOOOOO! YUGO NOOOOOOOO! YUUUUUUUUUUGOOOOOO! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM HOW COULD YOU!"

Truthfully I didn't kill him! I didn't even know what just happened, but I wasn't going to let Rin know that.

"Well now you know what happens when people cross Academia! Back to your cell you go, Rin! Come on!"

Rin didn't even put up a fight as I threw her back into her cell and slammed the door. I even threw Yugo's broken helmet in there just to rub it in further.

She stared at the helmet with lifeless eyes, cradling it like it was her child.

Just then a bright green light flashed in my extra deck, and I investigated it out of curiousity. My eyes widened when I saw what caused it.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon was now in my deck. How the hell did a card just randomly appear in my deck?!

This mystery involving these dragons was getting stranger with every second. First my counterpart vanishes without being carded, and then I get his dragon?!

What was going on?!

Oh well. The dragon did make for a nice trophy, and I would just have to leave Rin to cry like a baby over her dead boyfriend and seek excitement elsewhere. I turned on the communicator on my duel disk to signal The Professor, and his face appeared on the screen in front of me.

"Report, Yuri!" He answered my call.

"Mission Accomplished Professor! The intruder has been dealt with and Rin is back in her cell where she belongs!"

"Excellent work, Yuri! Report back for your next assignment right away!"

"Understood..."

"You bald jackass!"

I slapped my hand over my mouth the moment I heard those words. Why did I say that?! I did not mean to say that! Those were not my words!

"What...did...you...say?"

Oh no! Now I've done it! How do I explain this! One minute I was talking and the next, it was as if something else was making me say those words!"

"I AM SO SORRY PROFESSOR! I have no idea what came over me! I am..."

"Marching right back up to that tower and saving Rin! Nothing will stop me from rescuing her! Not even you, chrome dome!"

There it was again! The voice coming from my mouth that wasn't mine! What was happening to me?!

Even the Professor was growing concerned. He raised an eyebrow at me out of confusion.

"Are you... feeling alright, Yuri?"

"Of course sir! I'm fine! I'm just a little tired from the duel, but nothing's wrong! I'm feeling..."

"... like a little baby girl with a bow in her hair! I'm going to give up dueling and become a little pretty princess with a cute little pink dress!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

Wait a minute... Did that voice just make me say, Rin?

Then it hit me. Yugo! He didn't vanish or die! He somehow got inside my head!

Yugo inside my head! Yugo is inside my head! Yugo is possessing me like a ghost!

WHY THE HELL DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME! Why couldn't it have happened to Rin?! She actually wants Yugo inside her!

"I can't believe this... that moron is in my head and I can't get him out! He's doing this on purpose! I..."

"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT AND STOUT! HERE IS MY HANDLE HERE IS MY SPOUT!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SOMEBODY GET THIS IDIOT OUT OF MY HEAD!"

* * *

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **Wind Witch - Winter Goddess: Level 10/WIND/Spellcaster/Synchro/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

 **1 Synchro Tuner + Wind Witch - Winter Bell**

Effect: Must be Synchro Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by card effects. When this card is Synchro Summoned, negate the effects of all face up monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target one monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard. This card gains that monster's effects. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can target one Wind Witch - Winter Bell in your Graveyard. Special Summon it.

 **Wind Witch - Aurora Bell: Level 3/WIND/Spellcaster/Synchro/Tuner/1500 ATK/1200 DEF**

 **1 Wind Witch Tuner + 1 or More Non Tuner Monsters**

Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can target one Wind Witch Monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it. If the Monster Special Summoned by this card's effect is a Synchro Monster, you can target one monster your opponent controls. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its original ATK. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a WIND Monster.

 **Wind Witch - Frozen Bell: Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/500 ATK/500 DEF**

Effect: When you Synchro Summon a Wind Witch Monster while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card from your Graveyard. Target one other WIND Monster on the field. Its ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the Synchro Monster you summoned using this card until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn.

 **Wind Calling - Tuning Chimes: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If you control a WIND Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon one Wind Witch Monster from your deck, and if you do, you can treat that monster as a Tuner Monster during the turn you summoned it.

 **Predator Plant - Jack O'Lantern: Level 5/DARK/Plant/Fusion/2000 ATK/1800 DEF**

 **2 Predator Plant Monsters**

Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, reduce the ATK of all monsters on the field with Predator Counters on them to Zero. Once per turn, during either player's turn. When a monster on your opponent's side of the field activates its effect, if that monster has a Predator Counter on it, you can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster. Then this card gains 500 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can target up to two Predator Plant Monsters in your Graveyard. Special Summon Them. (Level 2 or Higher Monsters on the field that have Predator Counters on them become Level 1.)

 **Predator Plant - Cobra Lily: Level 2/DARK/Plant/500 ATK/500 DEF**

Effect: You take no battle damage from battles involving this card. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, place one Predator Counter on the monster that destroyed it (Level 2 or higher monsters on the field that have Predator Counters on them become Level 1.) then you can special summon one Predator Plant Monster from your deck.

 **Predator Plant - Spider Bladderwort: Level 4/DARK/Plant/1200 ATK/1500 DEF**

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned while your opponent controls a monster with a Predator Counter on it, you can add one Polymerization from your deck or Graveyard to your hand. If this card is in your Graveyard while your opponent controls a monster with a Predator Counter on it, you can banish it. Add one Predator Plant Monster from your deck or Graveyard to my hand.

 **Predator Plant - Scorpion Cephalotus: Level 3/DARK/Plant/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

Effect: When a Fusion Monster your opponent controls is targeted for an attack or with a card effect, you can tribute that monster. Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, this card becomes the new target of the attack. During the next standby phase after you use this effect, Special Summon the Fusion Monster tributed by this card's effect, and treat it as if it was Fusion Summoned using the correct materials. Then place one Predator Counter on a monster your opponent controls. (Level 2 or Higher Monsters that have Predator Counters on them become Level 1.)

 **Predator Garden: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn. When your opponent Special Summons a monster. Place one Predator Counter on that monster. Once per turn, you can destroy one Plant Type Monster you control. Target one monster on the field that has a Predator Counter on it. Its effects are negated and its ATK becomes Zero (Level 2 or Higher monsters that have Predator Counters on them become Level 1.)

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Yes! That's right! Yuri just absorbed Yugo in the same manner that Yuya did to Yuto, and just like Yuya getting Dark Rebellion, Yuri now has his hands on Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!**

 **Considering all the conspiracy theories surrounding what happens if all four dragon boys are fused together, with the episode that may finally explain that coming soon, I thought I would speed up that process by having Yuri go through what Yuya is going through, and who knows? Maybe having that adorable little moron inside his head will do him some good.**

 **Or maybe it will just drive him crazy! More likely its that!**

 **So what did you think of the first duel of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, I always love hearing your opinions so feel free to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I hope it wasn't too much of a shocker to see Yugo get the axe, but technically I didn't kill him off since he is inside Yuri's head messing with him!**

 **We'll see how much is left of Yuri's sanity later! Right now we have to jump back to Selena, and if you remember how much of a war the battle beast episodes were, then you can only imagine what would happen if Selena got involved!**

 **Once again! Disclaimer! Yu-Gi-Oh ARC V, Not Mine! Let's get it started!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Beauty and the Battle Beast

 **Selena:**

There was no turning back now. It was time to begin my first assignment and convince Leo Akaba that I had truly betrayed the Lancers.

I could feel the nerves within me. What would they say when they saw me again? Traitor? Liar? Monster? What sort of vile names would they call me?

I tried to tell myself that any insults or venomous accusations they would say to me would not hurt come the time when I would hear them, but I knew I was lying to myself. The would hurt me more than I could imagine.

I open the door and walk into the balcony above the Battle Arena. The Predator Jungle was already activated, and now the arena was completely overgrown with rainforest trees as if a tropical jungle had been growing here for years, and there to my left was the source of my rage, the man who took Yuri from me.

Sanders

My loathing of this man was complicated to say the least. Before I joined the Lancers and found out what happened to Yuri after all these years, I hated him due to my own envy and bitterness, how he chose Yuri for the "special training" and refused to even acknowledge me as someone worthy of existing. Now though, after returning to Academia and finding out exactly what that special training was, my hatred of him grew ten fold and it was for a different reason altogether.

Sanders experimented with a practice called "Survival Duels" and it was this intense training that gave rise to a true monster. Most of the students who went through that training program never even survived. They would either get carded or mentally snap under the strain. Only two students ever survived Sanders' brutal training, and only one student graduated from that class with his mind intact.

Yuri was one of those two students. I couldn't remember the name of the other student, but everyone on the island referred to him as The Battle Beast, and I understood why. Sanders' brutal training turned him feral, so ferocious and savage that he would attack anything that moves, even other Academia students.

After seeing the Battle Beast on the Professor's monitors, I could not help but cringe in horror from what I saw. If Yuri had not been strong enough, that could have been him, a broken and feral mad dog doomed to live in a cage for the rest of his life. That could have been Yuri, and so I despise Sanders with a passion.

If there was one single person on this island that I wanted to card more than anyone else, it was Sanders.

Sure enough, the mustached instructor turned and saw me, and he glared.

"What are you doing here?!" He growled.

I wasn't about to let him intimidate me. He may have had authority over me three years ago, but with this new uniform, I'm the one who now outranks him.

"The Professor sent me to supervise your little trap for the Lancers and provide assistance in case your pet can't take care of them by himself!"

"YOU?!" spluttered Sanders.

I responded with a cold and callous. "Me! Is there a problem?!"

"Yes there is, you rebellious brat!" he snapped at me. "You may have been able to convince the Professor that you are strong enough and loyal enough to wear that uniform and serve as an elite honor student of Academia, but I know better and I know you! You are still the same rebellious little girl who was never strong enough to even be considered a true duelist! You are weak and the weak are always pushed aside to allow the strong to evolve into the warriors they needed to be! That is why you needed to be separated from Yuri! He did not need some weakling like you holding him back and now look at him! With the exception of the Battle Beast, he is my greatest achievement yet! A true dueling gladiator with no regard for anything other than the mission."

It took every ounce of restraint within me not to attack him right there and card him, but even then he could still see my fists clenching.

What he didn't know though was that I had something to use against him.

"Ah yes!" I told him. "Your special training and your Battle Beast. Well you may be comfortable with your achievements, Sanders, but the Professor is not! In fact, the reason he sent me over here was because he is, and I quote, no longer comfortable with your methods!"

"BAH!" Sanders scoffed. "The Professor doesn't understand! As long as a soldier of immeasurable strength is born from my work then it does not matter how many weak students are sacrificed to make it possible! If they were too weak to last in my survival duels then they don't deserve to live! If you don't like it, Selena, then you could always waltz right back to the Professor and tell him you can't handle it, to which there is a nice cozy cell waiting for you where you belong!"

I could only feel myself getting angrier by the second. Has this man no regard for life? What if Yuri couldn't handle the survival duels? Would he have been carded too?

"And if you can't handle me being here!" I retorted. "I can always tell the Professor that he was right not to trust you! You may think you can order me around like I am one of your students, but I am not! I am one of the Professor's elites and I have the right to go where I please! I am here whether you like it or not, so if you want to protest my involvement, there's the door! Professor's office is that way!"

Sanders was completely speechless. Apparently, no one had the guts to speak to him that way for a very long time. Well there's my first victory against my enemy. Now that I have established that he is no longer running the show, I can make my way to my true victory against him, where I card him for what he did to Yuri! All in good time though. First I needed to get into that jungle and confront the Lancers. That way I can get nice and comfortable with the Professor and play the waiting game.

There is the only problem with the waiting game though. I have no idea how much time I have left. All four of Yuri's counterparts and all four of my counterparts are on the island, so the end game and the beginning of the Arc Area Project should happen soon, but I don't know when. I have no idea how much time I have to convince Yuri to come with me and leave Academia before that happens.

Even if he does listen to me, even if he forgives me for breaking his heart all those years ago, where would we go? The Lancers won't take me back and they most certainly won't accept Yuri into their ranks after everything he has done. Standard, Synchro, and Xyz Dimensions are out of the question since they would find us there.

What place in this Multi Dimensional World would accept us, the traitor and the monster, alone in the world together...

"FINE!" Sanders' outburst snapped me out of my thoughts. "If the Professor wants you here then I suppose I will simply have to tolerate your presence. Whether you can actually survive in my Gladiator Arena is another story! The Battle Beast may not be allowed to card you due to your importance to the Professor's plans, but that doesn't mean he will leave you unharmed."

I wasn't scared of some feral ape. "Where is the Battle Beast now?"

"At the northern edge of the forest." Sanders answered with a sadistic grin. "He has already cornered one of the Lancers, some boy in a ninja costume."

A small gasped left my mouth. Tsukikage?! I remembered his efforts, his dedication as a strong duelist and an even stronger sense of honor. I silently prayed that he would be safe, but even the strongest of ninjas can be defeated, and what chance does a ninja have against a monster?

"Is something wrong, Selena?" Sanders inquired with a smirk. "You look like you actually care that he's about to be carded."

"He means nothing to me." I droned out monotonously.

"Good. Now if you don't mind! I think you should get in there before the Professor has any reason to doubt your loyalty to him!"

"Just stay out of my way, or I'll tear off that giant hairy squirrel sleeping on your face that you call a mustache!"

I leaped off the balcony and into the trees, leaving Sanders to steam over that last insult. Now all I needed to do was find one of my former comrades.

I didn't have to look very long though. After a few minutes of walking through dense tree foliage, they found me. There was no way out of a confronation with them now. Shingo and Crow were staring right back at me with a look of shock on their faces.

Shingo. I never liked him all that much, but he fought tooth and nail like a true duelist when it counted. Despite his narcissism, he earned his place as a Lancer.

Crow was a different story. I wasn't exactly willing to trust him when I first met him, even though he did rescue us from security, but as time went on, he proved to be just as strong and just as loyal of an ally as if he had been a Lancer from the very beginning. In a way I envied Crow. He has something to go back to when this is all over. Those children, Frank, Amanda, and Tanner. They weren't related to him by blood, but they were his family by every definition of the word. Despite growing up in poverty and being kicked down by the rich, Crow always had something worth fighting for, and despite being society treating him like nothing, those children made him feel like he belonged, like his life mattered.

I wish I could have grown up with a family like that.

"WHAT?! SELENA?!" Shingo exclaimed. "What are you doing here?! And why are you wearing purple?!"

"Be on your guard, Shingo." Crow warned him, glaring at me. "You saw what she did to Yuzu. She's one of them now!"

The way Crow forced me into the same group as Yuri and the Obelisk Force hurt more than I expected it to. It made me wish I could tell them the truth, but I couldn't. I had already passed the point of no return. Even if I did explain myself, there was no way things would be the same between me and these former friends of mine. They would never forgive me for what I did, especially Yuya. Likely Yuya hates me most of all, so I was not going to let my guilt show. If they were expecting the cruel villainess who is proud of her betrayal, then that is what they will get.

I focused my eyes, narrowing them, remembering all those times of seeing Yuri's cruel sneer, and I conjured the most sinister smile I could muster. It worked, the two Lancers were shocked beyond belief. They expected remorse or at least an explanation of some sort, but these two were not going to get any of that. Not yet.

It has to be this way. I must sever the bond I have with them to restore the bond I have with another.

"One of them, am I?" I sneered at them. "Do not compare me to those idiots who could not get the job done no matter how many Ancient Gear Dogs they summoned. As you can clearly see." I gestured to my purple battle dress. "The professor has rewarded me for my efforts. I am now one of his elite honor students, part of his inner circle, his left hand woman, and now that the little damsel, Yuzu has been captured, I can begin my real work, sending you Lancers packing, and believe me when I say I am going to enjoy that very much!"

"Send us packing?!" Shingo exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?! Aren't you going to try and card us?!"

If push comes to shove and they don't head my warning, then yes, I will have to do things the hard way. I know there is a way to reverse the effects of the carding process, but I would rather avoid it altogether. On the other hand, the Professor might get suspicious if I let any of the Lancers go or defeat them without carding them, and if that happens, I'm back in my cell and no closer to saving Yuri.

"You want my advice?" I told them. "RUN! Get out of this jungle, go back to Standard and don't look back! I'm not the one in this jungle you should be worried about! This jungle is home to a monster, and he is already carding people! You're next unless you get out of here now and give up on your pointless plan to stop the Professor!"

"Not happening!" Crow snapped.

"We're not going anywhere!" added Shingo. "You're coming with us once we defeat you!"

Well there goes that plan out the window. It seems I have no choice after all, and so the poisoning of my conscience continues...

"Very well! If that's how you want to play, I will have to put you down and make you leave! I'll duel both of you at once and triumph in the Professor's name! TIME TO DUEL!"

 **Action Field: Crossover On!**

 **Selena: 4000**

 **Shingo: 4000**

 **Crow: 4000**

 **DUEL!**

I studied my hand. Defeating Shingo would be too easy. It's Crow I'm worried about. I would have to be careful around him. The hard part though is finishing the duel. I have to finish the duel before the Battle Beast shows up, otherwise we are all dead! I can only hope Tsukikage can keep that monster busy!

"I shall go first if you don't mind, and to begin my turn, I shall discard Lunalight Black Sheep from my hand in order to activate its effect! Now I can add the Spell Card, Polymerization from my deck to my hand! Next I summon Lunalight White Rabbit in attack mode, and her effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon Black Sheep directly from my Graveyard!"

My monsters gracefully leaped onto battlefield, revealing themselves to be the building blocks of my fusion monster, my young rabbit girl dressed in white, and my young sheep girl completely covered in ebony wool.

 **Lunalight White Rabbit: Level 2/DARK/Beast-Warrior/800 ATK/800 DEF**

 **Lunalight Black Sheep: Level 2/DARK/Beast-Warrior/100 ATK/800 DEF**

"She's already got two monsters and Polymerization!" Shingo exclaimed. "She's going to Fusion Summon right away!"

"Bravo Shingo! I wasn't aware you could catch on that fast!" I mocked him. "Activate Spell Card, Polymerization! Black Sheep, White Rabbit, FUSION!"

"Little Lamb with a coat of darkness, Rabbit illuminated by the light of the moon, become one with the vortex of the moon's gravity and give birth to a new power!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! BEAUTIFUL BEAST THAT DANCES IN THE MOONLIGHT! LUNALIGHT CAT DANCER!"

My most reliable monster would be used as a start. I watched the red haired leotard wearing cat woman land gracefully and spin her legs like it was a ballet performance, and then I allowed my false dark sneer to grow wider for the sake of the ruse. They may know my deck from watching all my duels, but they don't know my new plans. I should have to thank Yugo later for teaching me how to improvise.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer: Level 6/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/2400 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Black Sheep effect activate! Since she was sent to the Graveyard for a Fusion Summon, I can add my Lunalight White Rabbit from my Graveyard back to my hand."

"Now I will set three cards face down. Turn End."

"MY TURN DRAW! Time once again to kick off a spectacular performance of Sawatari Theatre!"

Please Don't. I'm begging you. Please Don't.

"I think I'll start my opening act with the power of True Entertainment Dueling! I place Abyss Actor - Dark Heel and Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian in my Pendulum Zones"

 **Abyss Actor - Dark Heel: Level 8/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/3000 ATK/2000 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 1)**

 **Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian: Level 1/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/300 ATK/200 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 8)**

"With the Scale 1 Dark Heel and the Scale 8 Funky Comedian, I can set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Summon monsters whose Levels are in between two and seven!"

"LIGHTS, CAMERA, PENDULUM SHOUKAN! COME ON OUT! ABYSS ACTOR - SUPERSTAR, ABYSS ACTOR - SASSY ROOKIE, AND ABYSS ACTOR - PRETTY HEROINE!"

The scales had been set, and two towers of blue light appeared on the field with the Numbers One and Eight glowing on each respective side. The towers conjured the Pendulum Portal and Shingo's three monsters flew out of it and landed on the field, a deformed goblin clown with blue overalls, a pale green haired girl in a witch costume, and lastly, Shingo's Ace, the tall and elegantly dressed red haired elf, the literal star of the show.

 **Abyss Actor - Superstar: Level 7/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/2500 ATK/1800 DEF**

 **Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie: Level 4/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/1700 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine: Level 4/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

"And now! Ladies and Gentlemen! I the Amazing Shingo, the dashingly handsome star of this Entertainment Theatre will tame this wicked feline with the power of Pendulum Summoning I shall call this lovely performance, Taming the Tiger!"

Oh no... here he goes again... If Shingo had anymore hot air in that inflated ego of his, he would fly away like a balloon. Who is he even talking to?!

"I must admit your Cat Dancer is a fitting antagonist for this lovely performance!" Shingo continued. "But every villainess falls to the hero, and Sawatari Theatre will..."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP!" I couldn't take it anymore. This constant rambling was just too much. Was he even taking this war seriously?

"FOR THE LAST TIME, SHINGO, YOU ARE NOT YUYA!" That hurt Shingo a great deal. "Open your eyes and look around you! This is war! There is a time and place for your performance, but not when you are stuck in a jungle in the territory of people who want to card you while may I remind you, a monster is stalking all three of us and will be here any minute!"

"Who is this monster you're talking about?" Crow demanded to know.

"He's called the Battle Beast and he kills friend and foe alike! He's not just a duelist, he's a wild feral animal! There is a reason Academia allowed you to go this way, you idiots! You have walked right into a trap! You should be lucky you are dueling me and not him! If the Battle Beast was here, both of you would be carded already!"

The oh so smug Shingo still wasn't convinced, and even after I told him to shut up, he was still hamming it up. "HA! Whether I duel Beauty or Battle Beast, the outcome will always be the same! All vile villains shall fall to the power of Sawatari Theatre and his Amazing Entertainment Dueling!"

"BUT IT'S NOT YOURS!" I screamed, desperate to end this guy's constant boasting. "That style belongs to Yuya and you just took it for yourself, thinking it would make you a better duelist, but it doesn't! Yuya told me that this wasn't even your original deck. In fact, you had three previous decks before you finally decided to use this one! Anyone who changes their deck as often as you do must be dreadfully insecure and concerned they are not a good duelist! You claim to be strong, but you are just leeching off of Yuya's identity like a parasite!"

That shut Shingo up! It seems the bruise I left to his precious ego might have been permanent that time, but then after a few moments of silence, he snapped his fingers and started talking again.

"I'VE GOT IT! PARASITES! That explains why Selena betrayed us!" Both Crow and I looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head.

"What?" Crow muttered.

"I saw this in a movie once!" Shingo explained. "The villain puts a brain parasite in the hero's head and uses them to mind control them! That's why Selena betrayed us! Academia put a brain parasite in her head and now she's a mind controlled puppet! Come on Crow! It's a valid theory! DON'T WORRY SELENA! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

There are no words. Absolutely no words to describe the sheer absurdity of that statement.

Finally Crow broke the awkward silence, his hand placed in a face palm. "No... Shingo... No... That would be incredibly stupid!"

"I concur..." I muttered. "Now will you please continue the duel before I lose patience!"

Finally, Shingo stopped babbling gibberish and continued his turn.

"Superstar Effect Activate! Once per turn, I can set one Spell or Trap card with Abyss in its name directly from my deck, and I think I will activate the Abyss Card right now! GO! Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic! I am well aware that your Cat Dancer cannot be destroyed by battle, so my Fantasy Magic takes care of that problem! If I were to fail to destroy your monster by battle this turn, your monster will return to the Extra Deck!"

Alright, I will admit that his Abyss Actor deck does have some level of strength, but it won't be enough.

"Dark Heel Pendulum Effect Activate! By sacrificing my Pretty Heroine and sending her to the Extra Deck, your little kitty loses attack power equal to that of my heroine!"

 **Cat Dancer: 2400 - 1500 = 900 ATK**

"And now for my Comedian's Pendulum Effect! By sacrificing Sassy Rookie and sending him to the Extra Deck, my Superstar gains attack power equal Sassy Rookie's attack power, allowing it to tower in triumph over the terrifying antagonist!"

 **Superstar: 2500 + 1700 = 4200 ATK**

"Superstar, GO! Attack her Lunalight Cat Dancer Now and rescue this damsel in distress from the clutches of villainy!"

Oh he is so going to pay for calling me a damsel in distress. Now I actually want to card him!

"Trap Card Activate! **Dance of the Blood Moon!** Since you are attacking my Lunalight Cat Dancer, my Blood Moon will force our monsters to swap attack points, so now my Cat Dancer will steal those attack points from your Superstar and your Superstar is left with a mesely 900 attack points."

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Luckily since I used this effect, your Superstar will not be destroyed by this battle. Your lifepoints on the other hand will be taking a very hard hit! CAT DANCER! COUNTERATTACK!"

Superstar charged, but my feline warrior back flipped up in the air and landed behind him. She pulled out her daggers before Superstar could even turn around and stabbed the tuxedo wearing elf in the back and then returned to my side with another graceful work of acrobatics. Shingo's monster recoiled in pain and returned to his master's side as well, not destroyed by the attack, and then Shingo's lifepoints plummeted.

 **Cat Dancer: 4200 ATK**

 **Superstar: 900 ATK**

 **Shingo: 4000 - 3300 = 700**

"At least my Fantasy Magic will take care of your Fusion Monster!" Shingo grunted. "Back to the Extra Deck with you!"

"Quick Play Spell Card Activate! **Full Moon Fusion!** Now since you just took damage from a battle involving a Lunalight Fusion Monster, this card will let me conduct a Fusion Summon immediately using my Cat Dancer and the Lunalight White Rabbit I added back to my hand!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

"Cat Dancer, White Rabbit, FUSION!

"Beautiful Beast and Radiant Rabbit dancing in the light of the moon, become one with the vortex of the moon's gravity and become even more powerful than before!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! BEAUTIFUL WILD BEAST DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT! LUNALIGHT PANTHER DANCER!"

Using the power of fusion, my cat's darker skinned dance partner took her place, bearing her claws and hissing angrily as she glided across the field and landed on her feet.

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer: Level 8/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/2800 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Give it up, Shingo!" I growled at him. "You are no match for Academia!"

"That's what I don't get!" Shingo answered back. "Lets say for a moment that you did betray us by your own free will! Why?! After all we as a team have been through together, after everything you have seen and learned about Academia's actions, after everything you fought for, why did you decide to..."

"I DONT CARE!" I burst out. "My reasons are my own! Shut up and end your turn already!"

"It's no use, Shingo!" Crow growled. "She must have been a spy all along like that Dennis guy! She was just using us to get information from us! She was never our friend! She was just a two faced traitor and a cold blooded killer just like the Obelisk Force! She deserves the same fate that they're going to get!"

Once again, Crow's words stabbed me in the heart, despite my attempts not to show it. Maybe he is right. That is exactly what I am, and perhaps that is what I deserve.

"Turn end..." Shingo muttered, crushed. It was a shame really. Despite his boasting, it seemed like he truly wanted to believe that I joined Academia against my will, via blackmail or that idiotic conspiracy theory he came up with. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before, back when we were friends. So do I, Shingo. So do I.

 **Superstar back to its original ATK, 2500**

"MY TURN! DRAW!" Crow began his turn next.

"Activate Spell Card, Foolish Burial! Now I can send Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky from my deck to the Graveyard!"

"Next, I summon this monster, Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North! When this little Tuner is summoned, I can Special Summon one Blackwing Monster directly from my Graveyard, so come back to the field, Jetstream the Blue Sky!"

As I thought. He is already swarming the field to prepare for a powerful synchro monster, and now he already has a tuner. His first monster, the white seagull paved the way for the summoning of his second monster, a small cardinal with a turquoise breast and a black feather brow over its eyes.

 **Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/Tuner/1300 ATK/0 DEF**

 **Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky: Level 1/DARK/Winged-Beast/100 ATK/800 DEF**

"A Level 3 Synchro Monster won't help you at all!" I told him, but my words didn't seem to bother him. I realized immediately that he wasn't done yet.

"Then I'll just have to summon another feathered friend of mine! Since I control a Blackwing Monster, I can Special Summon Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust from my hand!"

Crow's third monster appeared in the form of a brown kiwi. A small cloud of sand seemed to kicked up around the flightless bird as it entered the fray.

 **Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/800 ATK/800 DEF**

"Harmattan the Dust effect activate! Now I can increase its Level by the same Number as Blizzard's Level, changing it from Level 2 to Level 4!"

 **Harmattan: Level 4**

"So that means..." I spoke in realization, and Crow finished my sentence for me.

"I can tune my Level 2 Blizzard, Level 4 Harmattan, and Level 1 Jetstream for a Level 7 Synchro Monster!"

"Jet Black Wings of legend, spread amidst gathering clouds! Become the almighty sword that divides the heavens and conjures a storm!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! ASSAULT BLACKWING - RAIKIRI THE RAIN SHOWER!"

Crow's seagull transformed into the traditional green rings and engulfed the other two birds in a blinding light, calling forth his signature monster, the giant ebony feathered birdman with the a sword that wielded the power of the rain.

 **Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower: Level 7/DARK/Winged-Beast/Synchro/2600 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Raikiri the Rainshower effect activate!" Crow commanded. "Once per turn, I can destroy cards on the field equal to the Number of Blackwing Monsters I control! That includes my Raikiri, so I will use his effect to destroy Lunalight Panther Dancer!"

Raikiri fired a blast of lightning from his sword at my panther, but she swatted the blast away harmlessly with her right paw.

"WHAT?!"

"Did you think it would be that easy?!" I told him. "Shingo couldn't stop me! What makes you think you can, bird brain?! Panther Dancer cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

Crow growled. "FINE! In that case I will go straight to battle! Raikiri the Rainshower, attack Lunalight Panther Dancer!"

"Why?!" I asked out of surprise. "Your monster is weaker than mine!"

"Not for long!" Crow replied, smirking with an arrogant sense of triumph. "I discard the monster, Blackwing - Kalut the Moonshadow! When I do this, I can activate Kalut's effect and increase the attack power of Raikiri by 1400!"

 **Raikiri: 2600 + 1400 = 4000**

This was bad! If Crow's attack succeeds then my Panther Dancer and my strategy would be ruined! I can't afford to lose now, otherwise the Professor will think I lost on purpose! I won't go back in the cell! I won't lose my only chance to save Yuri! I looked around frantically for an Action Card, left, right, behind me? There! Right above my head and stuck in a tree was an Action Card. I neededd to thank myself later for acing physical education at Academia. I performed a graceful backflip up into the tree branch and grabbed the Action Card just in time.

"Action Card Activate! **Adrenaline Rush!"**

The spell worked, and Panther Dancer's body was now fueled with power. She caught Raikiri's incoming sword and gripped it in her paw, catching the Birdman by surprise.

"With the power of this spell card, Panther Dancer won't be destroyed by this attack, and after you end your Battle Phase, she will gain attack equal to the amount of battle damage I took from this attack."

 **Selena: 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

Crow grimaced as I took advantage of his move against me. "Fine! I set one card face down and end my turn!"

 **Raikiri: Back to its original 2600 ATK**

 **Panther Dancer: 2800 + 1200 = 4000**

"My turn again! Draw!" I knew I didn't have much time now. The Battle Beast was sure to be done with Tsukikage by now, and if he finds out there is a duel going on then there is no doubt he will get involved and ruin everything. My only chance is to defeat them both quickly and convince the Professor that it would be more pragmatic to capture them alive. It's the only mercy I can afford to spare at the moment.

"I discard the Lunalight Purple Butterfly from my hand! Now my Panther Dancer gains an additional 1000 attack points!"

 **Lunalight Purple Butterfly: Level 3/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Panther Dancer: 4000 + 1000 = 5000 ATK**

"F-F-F-F-FIVE THOUSAND ATTACK POINTS?!" Shingo exclaimed.

"Correct, former ally of mine!" I replied. "And it gets even better! My Dancers perform a very interesting ballet with their effects, especially in terms of my Panther Dancer! You see, she can attack all of your monsters twice each! Your monsters won't be destroyed by the first attack, which will allow me to perform a second attack and inflict even more damage to you! I am afraid if these attacks succeed, you both will lose the duel!"

"Selena wait! Stop!" Shingo exclaimed. "We considered you to be our teammate! Our Friend! Does that really mean nothing?!"

I gave him the coldest glare imaginable. "No! It doesn't! Panther Dancer! Strike down Bird Brain first! Attack Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

"Trap card activate! Blade Shade!" Crow announced as a large engraves shield with buzz saw blades appeared on the field. I recognized that trap when he dueled Shun.

"Blade Shade lets me do one of the following things per turn. I can either stop your attack, or I can prevent Raikiri from being destroyed by card effects! I choose to negate your attack!"

Panther Dancer's claw struck the shield, which guarded the birdman from her assault.

"Did you forget what I just said, Crow? Panther Dancer can attack each monster on the field, twice! It's over!"

I was about to call Panther Dancer's second attack, when I noticed Shingo running away from the Battlefield. Now I knew Shingo was a selfish coward, but he would never abandon his fellow Lancers, so what was he doing?

"Action Card Activate!" He called out, answering my question. " **ENTROPY!** Now with this card, your Panther Dancer's attack points return to normal!"

 **Panther Dancer: 5000 - 2200 = 2800 ATK**

"FINE!" I hissed. "Since this was Panther Dancer's first successful attack, Raikiri stays on the field, but you still lose lifepoints, Crow!

 **Crow: 4000 - 200 = 3800**

Crow recoiled as the attack connected with his lifepoints. "That's just a small scratch, Selena, and my monster is still alive! You'll have to do better than that!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Crow!" I retorted. "One should be careful not to tempt fate! Trap Card Activate! **Dance of the Crescent** **Moon!** Now you will pay the price for keeping your monster alive, Crow! Since my Panther Dancer failed to destroy Raikiri by battle, you take damage equal to half of its attack points!"

 **Crow: 3800 - 1300 = 2500**

"You're next, Shingo! Panther Dancer, Attack Abyss Actor - Superstar!"

My Dancer switched targets and cartwheeled over to Shingo's side of the field before leaping into the air and slashing down on Superstar with her claws.

 **Shingo: 700 - 300 = 400**

"AGAIN!" I commanded, and Panther Dancer obeyed. This time, the gaping wound from her claws was fatal, and the Superstar exploded in a cloud of smoke.

 **Shingo: 700 - 300 = 100**

"And now that I've given all of you the punishment you deserve, I end my..."

My ears picked up a rustling noise from the trees. What was that? Could it be? No it can't be! It's too soon! He can't be here yet or everything will be ruined! I looked every which way to find where the rustling noise was coming from. There it was again. Shingo and Crow both sported confused looks as my face darted from left to right, and then I saw him. My blood ran cold as my eyes made contact with a shadow in the trees, its own yellow eyes staring directly at me.

The Battle Beast had found me, and now Shingo and Crow were dead meat if they didn't get out of here.

I frantically commanded them to do so. "YOU HAVE TO RUN! NOW!"

"HA!" Shingo scoffed. "We're Lancers! We're not running! I don't care if you hit us again and again! We're going to get back up and defeat Academia if it's the last thing we..."

"NO YOU IDIOT! I'M SERIOUS! YOU HAVE TO RUN NOW BEFORE..."

 **INTRUSION PENALTY - 2000 LIFEPOINTS!**

 **Battle Beast - 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"Before he shows up..."

It was then that with a savage and feral roar, the figure in the shadows leaped out of the trees and landed down in between the three of us. I finally had a good look of the Battle Beast now that I could see him up close an personal. For most people it was the last thing they saw before they got carded. His dark red hair was long and shaggy, reaching past his shoulders and down to his back. Clearly he had never cut it in months His blue pants were torn and ragged, and he didn't even wear a shirt or a pair of shoes, just a blue shoulder band on his left shoulder and a red and orange pauldron going around his right. It was disgusting. The least Sanders could do for his best student was give the poor thing a pair of shoes, but asking Sanders to care about his students would be like asking Shingo to be humble.

Crow and Shingo stood paralyzed with fear as the Battle Beast growled at the both of them. I was too lucky that he wasn't focusing his attention on me. I wasn't even going to back up and run away. I just stood motionless, not moving a single muscle. If I backed away, he would notice me. If I ran, he would chase me, and if he chased me, he would find me. I now understood what a mouse feels when there is a hungry cat so close to him and no mouse hole to escape to.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" Shingo whispered to Crow, making sure to keep it a whisper out of fear of what this savage would do.

"I have no doubt in my mind that this is the monster Selena mentioned." Crow replied.

"What do we do?!" Shingo asked.

"We fight!" Crow told him. "We can take him!"

No you can't! Trust me boys! Trying to take on the Battle Beast is the last thing you want to do! You should have ran away when you had the chance!

"MY TURN DRAW CARD!" The Battle Beast roared.

"Activate Spell Card, **Gladiator Ambush!** If field is empty, Ambush Special Summons Gladiator Beast from deck! CHARGE! GLADIATOR BEAST HOPLOMUS!"

A large bipedal rhino in ivory colored armor burrowed its way out of the ground and onto the field. Gladiator Beasts?! So this is what made this duelist so powerful.

 **Gladiator Beast Hoplomus: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/700 ATK/2100 DEF**

"Normal Summon Monster! Gladiator Beast Bestiari!"

A second beast soared out of the sky and joined Hoplomus on the field. This one was a large green bird man in silver armor.

 **Gladiator Beast Bestiari: Level 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/1500 ATK/800 DEF**

"HUNTING TIME NOW! Hoplomus, Beastiari, CONTACT FUSION!"

"Contact Fusion?! What's that?" Shingo asked.

"If the two of you had just ran when I gave you the chance, then you wouldn't have to find out!" I replied as the Battle Beast conducted his summon chant.

"Ancient Beasts of the old times! Become one and unleash your primal fury in the name of true combat and war!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **GLADIATOR BEAST COLOSSUS!"**

With the power of Fusion, Hoplomus and Bestiari evolved into a new monster, which emerged out of the Fusion Portal as a gigantic creature. Its enormous form towered above the tree line, and its landing shook the arena with an earthquake. It appeared to be a much larger form of Hoplomus, only it had traded in its ivory armor for a suit as black as ebony with white stripes along the joints and red jewels along the shoulders and knees. A large catapult like object reminiscent of the traditional Catapult Turtle was welded to its back, no doubt its deadly weapon of choice. I could only hope he didn't point that weapon at me.

 **Gladiator Beast Colossus: Level 6/EARTH/Rock/Fusion/2000 ATK/3000 DEF**

"Gladiator Beast Colossus effect activate! If I Fusion Summon him, I can send one Gladiator Beast Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, and if I do you take damage equal the attack power of the monster I sent to the Graveyard this way! The monster I choose is Gladiator Beast Augustus, so now you take 2600 points of damage!"

 **Gladiator Beast Augustus: Level 8/DARK/Winged-Beast/2600 ATK/2000 DEF**

"NO!" Shingo exclaimed as the monster kneeled down and pointed its weapon at Crow. "CROW NO! DO SOMETHING!"

But Crow didn't move. There was nothing he could do. He just closed his eyes and whispered, but I caught what he said.

"Frank... Amanda... Tanner... I'm sorry..."

I tried to pretend like those words didn't affect me, but they did. Crow was like an older brother to those children, and now...

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"COLOSSAL CANNON FIRE!"

 **Crow: 2500 - 2600 = 0 (LOSE)**

"CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Shingo screamed. He tried to rush to his friend's aid, but the Battle Beast charged forward and tackled Shingo to the ground.

"S-S-S-S-Selena..." Shingo wheezed out at me, but I made no reply. I can't watch. I just can't. I turned my back on them both

"HUNTING TIME AGAIN!" The Battle Beast snarled, pointing at Shingo. "COLOSSUS, ATTACK PREY'S LIFEPOINTS DIRECTLY! COLOSSAL CANNON FIRE!"

 **Shingo: 100 - 2000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Selena and The Battle Beast**

I should help them. I should rush to their aid right now and beg the Battle Beast not to card them. I should abandon this foolish plan and become a Lancer again. At least then I can rot in my cell with my honor intact. Two wrongs don't make a right, and it won't be worth it if I find that Yuri is beyond saving.

But no matter how much my guilty conscience screams at me, I can't. I can't go back to them. It's too late for me now.

My heart leaped out of my chest as I realized what happened next. Out of the corner of my eye, the purple flash of light covered the arena, and the tell tale screams of my former friends echoed across the jungle.

"No..." I whispered. "No... Shingo... Crow..." I did this to them. The Battle Beast activated the carding process, but I put them there. I would get no sleep tonight or even for weeks. The screams of Shingo and Crow were too haunting for that, but I had bigger problems to worry about now. The Battle Beast turned around and started growling at me. What would he do now? Would he attack me and force me into another duel? Would he try to card me?

"You... Selena..." he snarled. I jumped in surprise. He knew my name? What was even stranger was that he was backing away from me. He looked conflicted, as if his predatory instincts were at war with what little rational thought he had in his mind.

"Not allowed..." He whispered under his breath. "Not allowed to hunt you... Special this one is... Not allowed to hunt her... NOT ALLOWED!" That last word came in the form of a shout. He was afraid of me! He couldn't engage in a duel with me and eliminate the threat he saw before me so now he felt threatened by me.

"NOT ALLOWED! NOT ALLOWED, BUT I MUST HUNT HER! HUNT HER BEFORE SHE HUNTS ME DOWN!"

So that's it! That's the type of mentality Sanders hammered into this poor creature over the years. Kill or be killed. Card or be carded. Every single living thing around him is a potential enemy who wants to card him, and he's attacking them out of fear of his own life. Eliminate all the competitive predators in the jungle and he has no enemies in his territory.

Sanders, you bastard. If you had treated this poor soul like a human being he would still have his sanity intact.

Then I noticed something else. His breathing was growing heavy after each frantic session of yelling, and then I saw why! There was a nasty cut on his shoulder and he was still bleeding from it. How did he get that? From one of Tsukikage's ninja weapons?

"You're hurt!"

His head perked up. He glanced to his shoulder for a brief second and growled.

"IT'S NOTHING! GET OUT OF MY WAY OR GET CARDED LIKE THE REST!" He roared. That didn't scare me anymore. He said so himself that he wasn't allowed to card me. After all, we cannot have one of the Professor's precious little pawns in the Arc Area Project sealed away now can we? I never thought immunity from being carded would disgust me so much.

"Well you can't exactly continue your hunt if you are injured now, can you?" I tried again to speak with him. Maybe, just maybe, I can talk the beast down.

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING! MOVE OR DIE!" He snarled, but I wasn't going anywhere. The Battle Beast was a mad dog. That much was clear, but what Sanders didn't notice, or more likely didn't care, was that behind the growling face and savage attire was an Academia Student just like me, a scared and traumatized student with a broken mind who was starving and in pain. I knew very well that the best way to earn the loyalty of a starving mad dog was to offer it proper care.

Yuri could have been in the same position he is, Sanders, so let's see how smug your attitude is when I take away your pet!

"Does Sanders ever bandage your wounds?" I asked the Beast, and it worked. I noticed a look of hesitation in his feral eyes.

"No..." He growled. I noticed he wasn't yelling anymore, and his muscles were relaxing. Off to a good start so far.

"Does he offer you any form of reward for your behavior? Food? Water? A chance to leave this Jungle and see anything else? A chance to be treated like a person again?"

"No... NO! ALL HE DOES IS CRACK THE WHIP AND SEND ME BACK IN THE CAGE! BACK IN THE CAGE! BACK IN THE CAGE! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK IN THE CAGE!"

"Sanders isn't in charge anymore!" I answered with a firm level of authority. "I am!"

That got the Battle Beast's attention.

"You want to be rid of Sanders? You want to be free of the cage? Answer me, soldier!" My commanding voice was working. The Battle Beast looked away and muttered. "Yes."

Perfect. I took out my medical kit from my pack and moved ever so slowly towards the Battle Beast. It was like walking a tightrope. One false move and I was dead. I wasn't taking my eyes off the Battle Beast for a second.

"STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He snarled. I flinched for a brief second, but I wasn't backing down.

"Easy now!" I coaxed him in a much calmer voice. I had some pain killers and some bandages in my hands to demonstrate my intentions.

"I'm just going to take a look at that cut on your shoulder."

"I SAID STAY AWAY!" He roared again.

"Just kneel down soldier. At ease!" I spoke the military command in my calm and soothing voice, and the Battle Beast was slowly starting to relax. Finally I was close enough.

"Swallow these." I ordered them. The Battle Beast hesitated. "It will make the pain go away." I told him. After a few more seconds of hesitation the Beast opened his mouth.

He swallowed them and took a swig from my canteen of water. "Sanders never treats my wounds." he told me. "Pain is weakness leaving the body. That's what he says."

"Well Sanders isn't here right now." I told him, and hopefully he wasn't watching this. Oh who am I kidding I do hope he's watching this! I would love to see the look on his face as I take the loyalty of his pet beast away from him.

"Now hold still." I held my antiseptic wipes in check, doused with rubbing alcohol. "This might sting a bit."

And sting it did. The Battle Beast let out the loudest roar imaginable, and in the process of flailing his arms about from the pain he accidentally knocked me over.

"THAT HURTS!" He growled, clutching his shoulder from the pain.

"If you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" I snapped. "Now I still need to bandage it!"

The Battle Beast hesitated again, but then the pain from the alcohol was wearing off. He kneeled down again, and I set to work, wrapping gently around the wound.

"There. Now try to move it." I commanded him softly. The Beast did so, and a look of surprise spread across his face.

"It doesn't hurt when I move it!" He whispered in awe. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

He stared at me for what seemed like hours, and the nerves appeared again. Would he be grateful or would he attack me? I was literally in the lion's den with no way out.

It all came down to whether the Battle Beast was capable of understanding gratitude anymore.

"CROW! SHINGO!"

I didn't get the chance to find out his answer. I heard a very familiar voice and I glanced to my left. Sure enough, two more Lancers there were two more Lancers approaching me, including the one I was dreading to face. The Battle Beast growled in his traditional feral manner as he saw them and entered a battle ready stance. No matter how much I wanted to call out to them. No matter how much I wanted to tell them that Yuzu was safe, and no harm would come to her as long as I was standing. No matter how much I wanted to leave this world of cruelty and rejoin their side. I can't, and so I placed my mask of villainy back on my face as the two Lancers approached me.

Yuya Sakaki and Noboru Gongenzaka

* * *

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **Gladiator Beast Colossus: Level 6/EARTH/Rock/Fusion/2000 ATK/3000 DEF**

 **Gladiator Beast Hoplomus + 1 Gladiator Beast Monster**

Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can send one Gladiator Beast Monster from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. During your opponent's End Phase, if they did not attack this monster, they take 1000 damage. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except Gladiator Beast Hoplomus

 **Gladiator Ambush: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Gladiator Beast Monster from your deck, but its effects are negated and it is shuffled into the deck during the End Phase of this turn.

 **Full Moon Fusion: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: During either player's battle phase, when a player takes battle damage from a battle involving a Lunalight Fusion Monster you control, you can Fusion Summon one Lunalight Fusion Monster using that monster and Lunalight Monsters in your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.

 **Dance of the Crescent Moon: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a Lunalight Monster battles an opponent's monster. If that monster is not destroyed by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its original ATK.

 **Dance of the Blood Moon: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a Lunalight Monster you control battles an opponent's monster, if that monster has higher ATK than your monster. Switch the ATK of your monster with the ATK of the opponents monster, but if you use this effect, your opponent's monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

 **Adrenaline Rush: Action Card**

Effect: During battle between a monster you control and a monster your opponent controls, your monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. During your End Phase, your monster gains ATK equal to the amount of battle damage you took this turn.

 **Entropy: Action Card**

Effect: The ATK of all monsters on the field with an ATK higher than their original ATK becomes equal to their original ATK.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **AND CLIFFHANGER!**

 **So yes! Shingo doesn't get a Broken Duel Disk Ex Machina to save his ass and gets carded with Crow in this story. I could go into detail as to why I chose to do that, but let me just summarize my opinion of Shingo and the fact that the canon writers chose not to card him with this little statement.**

 **So Masumi and Yaiba have to stay behind, even Meiru who made it to the Battle Royale has to stay behind, but Shingo gets to be a Lancer?**

 **Did he just buy his way in and use Daddy's influence or something because I have a hunch that's how it happened!**

 **Now I am sure with Shingo still alive in the original anime, the writers can develop his character and use Crow's sacrifice to make him a much better and stronger person... Oh who am I kidding they won't do that at all!**

 **And as I always like to ask after every session of writing for you wonderful readers, what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I proudly present to you another chapter for this special project of mine!**

 **First of all, before we start! To the anonymous reviewer known only as Jack. Thank you! I am glad you like my story, and that is a very good guess as to what I have in mind for the next few chapters, but not quite! I recommend that you not make such guesses like that again!**

 **Jack I appreciate your desire to help me brainstorm, but this isn't the thing to talk about in a public review. I would love to talk with this to you in a PM, but since you are a guest reviewer, I cant do that. I cant reply to your review unless you have an account, so you might want to sign up and get one as soon as possible if you want to talk.**

 **Thank you Jack, and thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story so far!**

 **Once Again! No ownership over ARC V whatsoever! Let's get it started!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Last Stand of the Samurai

 **Selena:**

"Yuya Sakaki, and Noboru Gongenzeka". I finally broke the silence with my venomous voice. Noboru I could handle, but in truth I was hoping to go the entire day without facing Yuya Sakaki, not because I wasn't able to face the fact that I had broken his heart the most by capturing Yuzu in front of his face, but because I was worried that him seeing me would trigger something I never wanted to see again.

The Darkness. That infernal shadow inside Yuya responsible for his incidents of primal rage. I saw it for myself when Yuya dueled Sergey and Barret to protect both Yuzu and myself from Academia. The same Darkness was pulsing within the hearts of both Yugo and Yuri as they clashed in their own duel, and then that vortex in the sky appeared with all three rambling like madmen about how they would become one.

The events of that night never left my mind. There were too many questions to count. How long has this force of primal rage and malice existed inside the bodies of these four dragon boys? What do the dragons and the bracelets of my counterparts have to do with this mystery? What did they mean when they said they were to become one?

Was Yuri the way he was not because of Academia's training, but because the Darkness was manifesting inside him at a stronger level than Yuya?

These questions scared me. What if I was too late? What if the Darkness had such a foothold inside Yuri that I wouldn't be able to save him no matter how much I tried?

One thing was clear though. In order to save Yuri I would have to destroy that Darkness, and to do that, all four of my counterparts needed to be present to stand against it.

As long as that darkness exists, then I cannot allow Yuya to rescue Yuzu. Not yet. She stays where I need her.

"SELENA!" Yuya shouted. The Battle Beast was still growling at him, but I looked over to him and shook my head. I still needed to test the waters. I can't initiate a duel if the risk of him going Berserk is incredibly high. I don't know if I am strong enough to contain that creature and force Yuya back to normal on my own, and if he overpowers me while under the influence of the darkness, then its all over. I'm dead, and my dream dies with me.

"How could you do this to us, Selena?!" Yuya cried out. "You were our friend! More than that, you were Yuzu's friend and you sold her off to Academia! She trusted you! We all trusted you as one of the Lancers! Don't you remember abandoning duel academy?! Why rejoin?! Why Selena?! WHY?!"

"Does it look like I have any obligation to explain myself to you?" I hissed at the two Lancers. "My reasons for rejoining Academia are my own!"

"TELL ME WHERE YUZU IS, NOW!" Yuya shouted at the top of his lungs. In that instant I saw two flashes of light, almost too quick not to notice, but I saw them both, a flash coming from my bracelet and another coming from Yuya's eyes. I knew right away that I was in trouble. One false move and Yuya would go berserk again, and there's no telling what Yuya would do in a Berserk State. If push came to shove and his anger went to far, he might even kill me.

"YUYA!"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down! Keep that temper of yours under control!" I frantically ordered, no, begged him to stop! The last thing I wanted was another incident involving his dark side.

"How can I calm down when I am staring the person who handed Yuzu to Academia right in the face?!" Yuya yelled at me.

"I don't expect your hatred of me to just go away, but we don't want to have you snapping and turning violet again? You remember what happened last time?"

My words worked their magic, and Yuya's rage faltered. He hesitated, as if he was remembering the previous incidents where he let his inner darkness take control.

"I... Why do you care?!" Yuya jumped in." You're the enemy now and you're supposed to card me! Why do you care if this thing inside my heart takes me over again?!"

Why do I care? That's a good question, Yuya. If only he knew just how much pain I feel when I see his face. I tried to ignore it for the longest time, but whenever I look at you, I see Yuri, and worse. I see what Yuri could have been if I was there for him, a happy young man full of joy who cared about his friends more than anything else in the world and found the idea of hurting people for pleasure a sickening practice.

You two are total opposites, Yuya Sakaki, and if I hadn't pushed Yuri away so long ago, if I hadn't thrown him into the arms of Sanders and Leo Akaba to be molded into a killer, he could have grown up to be more like you.

We could have run away together and joined your Lancers, and then everything would have been perfect. We could have defeated Academia together and took over it as its new leaders, turning the school from a cesspool of cruel warmongers into a peaceful academic field worthy of respect.

That's why I care. I know that darkness is at least partially responsible for corrupting Yuri's heart. I don't care how long it takes or how much I have to sacrifice in order to see my dream become a reality. I will destroy that darkness if it is the last thing I ever do!

Now is not the time though. I still have to convince the Professor of my loyalty to Academia, so this little secret of mine will remain a secret for now.

"You want answers?" I told my two former comrades. "You want the reason as to why I chose to throw Yuzu to the wolves, then duel me for them!"

"What are you two waiting for?!" A voice called from above. I looked behind me and I noticed that the particular forest clearing we were in allowed anyone on the balcony to have a clear view of the battlefield. Sanders could see us, and he was not happy with what was going on.

"Stop stalling Battle Beast and hunt them down! That is a direct order, and to disobey an order is the greatest sin a soldier can commit! Start dueling them or else!"

Sanders' violent demands sent the Battle Beast into a growling rage once again. It was as if the very sound of Sanders' voice mustered all the trauma from his brutal training sessions and all the primal rage within him to the surface.

"Ssshhhh." I soothed him with my voice. "It's alright. Sanders isn't going to hurt you while I'm here, but we still have to hunt them. We will do it as a pack, alright?"

The Battle Beast's breathing grew softer after listening to my voice. He looked to his bandaged arm and then back to me, and then he turned to face the two Lancers with a strange flicker in his eyes, as if a glimpse of the person he used to be came to the surface for only a brief second.

"I'm not going to let Sanders hurt you, Beast." I reassured him. "I promise."

In that instant the Battle Beast suddenly roared to life with maniacal energy.

"YES! HUNT THEM AS A PACK! HUNT THEM WITH SELENA! HUNTING TIME ONCE AGAIN! LET'S DUEL!"

My new ally activated his duel disk and Yuya was about to do the same, but Gongenzeka stopped him.

"No Yuya! I'll hold them off! These two are mine! You need to leave!"

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed. "Are you crazy!"

My thoughts exactly if Gongenzeka actually thought he could take on the Battle Beast and myself alone.

"Listen, Yuya!" He coerced his friend. "I know you are upset about Yuzu, but we are already losing badly! If we can't rescue Yuzu now, then we can at least stall Academia's plans by taking one of Yuzu's counterparts out of here! Kaito and Edo are already at Ruri's tower! They need you there! Go Yuya! GO!"

"But... Gongenzeka... you..." his voice trailed suddenly trailed off, and his facial expression changed. Much to my confusion, when he spoke again his voice sounded different, almost as if there was another person talking. What was going on with Yuya? This whole mystery about the dragons and the bracelets keeps getting stranger by the second, and its even more frustrating that I know the Professor has all the answers but he sure as hell isn't going to tell me.

"Yes... need to save... Ruri..." Yuya spoke in a different tone of voice.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST GO!"

So that was it! A diversion, and what was worse it was the one thing I couldn't allow to happen! Yuri was still near the area by the towers if I recall correctly, and if Yuya ran off on his own towards that area, then the chances of him crossing paths with Yuya were too high. I can't allow that to happen! Not now! Not while that darkness is still inside them! If they cross paths with each other again, Academia might become the setting of a repeat of that apocalyptic rift that opened in the Synchro Dimension, and this time, Yuzu isn't here to teleport them away! These two have no idea what they've just done!

"NO!" I yelled, catching them by surprise. "You go no further!" I charged forward to tackle Yuya to the ground, but he was faster. He leaped above me and clicked his shoes together, revealing two glowing yellow roller blade wheels. Where the hell did he get those?!

"BATTLE BEAST! STOP HIM NOW!" Sanders called out to him from the balcony, but the Battle Beast didn't move. He just started growling again, clutching his head as if to fight the internal conflict of his desire to follow my promise to set him free and the objective to follow Sanders' orders that had been violently beaten into his mind.

But that programming was failing thanks to my efforts, and I knew then if the beast wouldn't listen to Sanders, he would listen to me!

"What are you waiting for?" I asked him. "Yuya can't get away! You wanted to hunt him, remember? Now's your chance! Go after him! MOVE!"

This time it worked. The Battle Beast was more willing to respond to my command over Sanders, but it was that hesitation which gave Yuya all the time he needed. He was already far ahead of the Battle Beast, and despite his agile speed as he darted after my former friend, Yuya was too quick. His roller skates carried him up the walls of the arena and onto the balcony towards the door.

"NO!" I cried out. "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

Yuya was already on the balcony, and in a last ditch effort, Sanders pressed a red button on the wall, setting the arena into lockdown mode. The large metal door on the pathway Yuya was racing towards came crashing down to block his exit, but Yuya managed to slide underneath the door just in time.

This can't be happening! This cannot be happening! This was a disaster! If Yuya went off on his own towards the towers, he could bump into Yuri, and if those two met...

"GONGENZEKA YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

Gongenzeka glared back at me. "I know what I did! I bought Yuya enough time to escape and ruin Academia's little plan! I think I've got your Professor's plan figure out! He can't start his project unless all four of your counterparts are on the island, so all it takes is just one of them escaping and your plan is ruined! We win!"

"That's not the point!" I hissed. "Did you not hear me warn Yuya about that temper of his?! Do you not realize what could happen if he goes off on his own without anyone there to calm him down?! You have no idea just how dangerous that berserk mode of Yuya's is! That's why I he should have stayed here! If he went berserk here, then at least you would be there to calm him down!"

Gongenzeka's eyes widened in surprise. "I have faith in Yuya! Even if we all fall today, I know Yuya is strong enough to continue where I left off! Even if I go down today, my sacrifice will have been worth it if Yuya succeeds where we have failed! He's stronger than you think, and more than that, he's my friend! I know about that thing inside him, and I know he's strong enough to fight against it!"

For the sake of everyone on this island, I hope he is right...

"Besides!" Gongenzeka continued. "weren't you just going to card him in order to stop him?!"

Would I? I paused as that question repeated itself in my mind, and I felt my guilty conscience returning again. Don't cry. It was necessary. I can reverse the process.

Shingo and Crow were necessary sacrifices to a greater good. It was necessary. Don't cry.

Its not working. The guilt didn't go away like before. Would I really have carded Yuya Sakaki after all we have been through? I don't know.

Keep the mask on. Gongenzeka can't know the truth. He already knows too much anyway. I'll just have to take him out quick and then chase after Yuya.

"You're right! I was going to card him!" I snapped at the Steadfast Lancer, using my mask to lie. "But now that he's escaped I suppose I'll just have to settle for you!"

"Finally we hunt him now?!" The Battle Beast asked me. He was still eager to unleash his wrath, but his voice had a stronger sense of self control within it, as if he was trying to contain his feral nature for my sake. I looked back at him and nodded in reassurance.

"Oh yes!" I answered. "We hunt him now! It's time to duel, Gongenzeka! If you win, I will give you the answers you seek, but I wouldn't get your hopes up at all!"

 **Action Field: Crossover Activate!**

 **Gongenzeka: 4000**

 **Selena: 4000**

 **Battle Beast: 4000**

 **DUEL!**

"LET THE HUNT BEGIN! MY TURN NOW!"

The Battle Beast drew his card, eager to start the duel. I could only hope that my attempts to calm him down by tending to his injuries and promising him freedom from Sanders was enough to make him view me as an ally. So many things could go wrong in this one duel. If Gongenzeka wins, I'm dead. If the Battle Beast turns on me, I'm dead, and if I even show a hint of hesitation or mercy, the Professor will know that my loyalty to him is false and I'm back in my cell where I might as well be dead.

"Summoning monster!" The Battle Beast announced. "Gladiator Beast Laquari in attack mode!"

The Battle Beast summoned a giant ring of fire, and a bipedal tigerl leaped out of the ring and onto the battlefield, grabbing the ring in the process to use as his signature weapon."

 **Gladiator Beast Laquari: Level 4/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/1800 ATK/400 DEF**

"Set three cards face down. Turn end."

"My turn! Draw Card!" I would have to take no chances. I needed this duel to end as quickly as possible to stop Yuya from advancing any further. If Gongenzeka wished to dig his own grave by dueling both of us at the same time, then so be it. It's his choice.

"Summoning Monster! Lunalight Blue Cat in attack mode!"

I allowed my blue feline woman to join Laquari on the field. I could tell by the look in his eyes that Gongenzeka was expecting me to use my typical strategy and go for my Cat Dancer right away, but I had something different in mind. I would need to use this new strategy in hopes of eliminating him as quick as possible.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat: Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

"Activate Spell Card, Fusion Tag!"

"Fusion Tag?!" Gongenzeka parroted back in surprise.

"Yes." I explained. "With the power of this card, I allow one monster I control to take on the identity of a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, so by revealing Lunalight Cat Dancer in my Extra Deck, my Blue Cat's name becomes Cat Dancer!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm afraid my betrayal is not the only surprise you Lancers will be receiving." I spoke to him in as cold blooded a manner as I could. "My deck is much stronger now! Now since my Blue Cat is treated as Cat Dancer, the summoning conditions for my stronger Panther Dancer are set! Activate Spell Card! Polymerization!"

"ALREADY?!" Gongenzeka exclaimed.

"Lunalight Blue Cat, assume the identity of Lunalight Cat Dancer and merge with the Lunalight Crimson Fox I have in my hand and FUSION!"

Azure Feline Stalking the Night, Red Fox Hunting in the Darkness, become one inside the swirling vortex of the moon's gravity and give birth to a brand new power!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! BEAUTIFUL WILD BEAST DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT! LUNALIGHT PANTHER DANCER!"

My two monsters vanished into the spiraling vortex and my Fusion Monster took their places, dancing and back flipping from the portal and onto the field, unsheathing her claws and hissing at Gongenzeka. The Steadfast Duelist was powerful, but it would take a great deal of effort on his end to get past her.

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer: Level 8/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/2800 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Setting one card face down. Turn End." I deferred to Gongenzeka who began his own turn.

"Before I start." He told me. "I'm just going to be blunt with you. This act of betrayal, standing against us and claiming to be loyal to the Professor. I don't buy it."

That rattled me. How could he of all people see through me?! I made sure to play the part of Academia loyalist well! I tried my best to keep my mask of villainy on, but even as I did, it was clear that Gongenzeka's suspicions were still strong.

"What did you say?!" I snapped at him. "I handed Yuzu over to the Professor! That alone should convince that tiny brain of yours to understand that I was never your friend!"

Gongenzeka smiled, which infuriated me even more. "Yeah that's just it." He continued. "You say you are loyal, and you are trying to show it by dueling me right now, but even as you do it, it seems like you are trying way too hard to show that you've betrayed us! Why would you need to try and convince anyone if you really are a traitor?"

He was rattling me again, even more than before. At least Yuya wasn't here to witness his friend putting the puzzle pieces of my betrayal together.

"Who says I'm trying to convince anyone?" I argued. "Maybe I just enjoy rubbing my victories in. After all, it was this act of betrayal that earned me this uniform! I'm now one of the professor's elite honor students, one of his most valued soldiers and in a very strong position of power. It's only natural that I flaunt my reward!"

"Yeah, you say that, but you really, REALLY, don't mean it." Gongenzeka argued, but his smirk dropped and his expression grew serious again. "Selena I don't know why you chose to throw away everything we gave you. You had friends, you had a chance to prove yourself and be the strong duelist you wanted to be, and I know for sure that if you asked to stay in the Standard Dimension with us when this war ended, we would have let you without a second thought! So why didn't you trust us? Whatever you're doing by handing Yuzu over to Academia, I can tell you have your own agenda in mind, so why didn't you just tell us? There's something eating at you, Selena, and whatever it is, you could have just told us and we would have helped you."

Damn it! Damn it all! How can he read me like a book?! Worse! How can he be so correct?! Maybe I could have told them, but how would they have reacted if they found out about my history with Yuri and my desire to save him from himself? No! None of them, not even Yuya would be willing to forgive Yuri for everything he has done. Shun would have chastised me for sympathizing with the enemy. Sora would have warned me that Yuri is too far gone. I don't even think Yuya would believe that his power to make people smile could work on someone like Yuri. No! This is the only way. I have to fight this battle alone! I have to save Yuri alone, without the Lancers!

If Gongenzeka still doesn't believe that I have abandoned the Lancers completely, then perhaps he will after this.

"Oh Beast!" I ordered my partner in a sing song voice. "Would you kindly show off your trophies."

The Battle Beast perked up at the sound of my voice and understood what I meant. He reached into his pocket and took out three cards. He displayed them proudly to his opponent, and Gongenzeka's eyes widened when he saw the identities of the three carded duelists.

"Tsukikage... Shingo... Crow..." His voice trailed off in a state of horror. "So it's true..."

"Yes!" I spat. "The Battle Beast may have officially claimed them as his prizes, but I dueled them just the same and I would have carded them too if he hadn't interrupted me"

"Selena... how could you... we could have helped you..." Gongenzeka whispered.

"I don't need your help!" I hissed. "I just need you to stay out of my way!"

"Well fine!" Gongenzeka roared. "Be that way, but Yuya would never give up on you, so neither will I! Remember the way of my Steadfast Dueling! I'm not moving! I'm not going anywhere! My turn now! Draw Card! Summoning Monster! Superheavy Samurai Magnet, and with its effect I special summon a second Magnet from my hand, both of them in defense mode!"

A large blue robot with a magnet shaped apparatus on its back burrowed out of the ground, followed by an identical copy. The two magnet robots joined their arms and magnets together, forming an electrical barrier in between me and Gongenzeka.

 **Superheavy Samurai Magnet: Level 4/EARTH/Machine/900 ATK/1900 DEF**

"Magnet effect activate! You cannot attack any monsters except itself, so with two magnets, the second one protects the first, and that means you cannot attack at all!"

"Next I activate the effect of **Superheavy Samurai Scout** in my hand! Since I control two Superheavy Samurais, I can discard him from my hand in order to Special Summon one Superheavy Samurai Monster from my deck! Appear! The Heart and Soul of my Steadfast Dueling! Superheavy Samurai Big Ben Kei!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Scout: Level 3/EARTH/Machine/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

In a bright column of light, Gongenzeka summoned his most powerful non-synchro monster, which actually caused the Battle Beast to take a step back out of surprise, his feral instincts warning him of danger. The giant machine towered over the other two robots, easily reaching above the tree line of the jungle.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Ben Kei: Level 8/EARTH/Machine/1000 ATK/3500 DEF**

"One last act of preparation!" Gongenzeka continued. "I equip Ben Kei with Superheavy Samurai Soul Wall, giving him an additional 1200 Defense Points!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Shield Wall: Level 3/EARTH/Machine/1200 ATK/1200 DEF**

 **Ben Kei: 3500 + 1200 = 4700 DEF**

"Now then, I think you remember how my Steadfast Dueling works, Selena! Ben Kei can attack while he is in defense position and when he does he applies his 3500 defense points for damage calculation, which is more than enough to eliminate your Fusion Monster! GO BEN KEI! ATTACK LUNALIGHT PANTHER DANCER!"

I was about to activate my face down card to protect myself, but then I received a shock. The Battle Beast beat me to the defense by activating a trap of his own!

"Continuous Trap Card Activate! Virtuous Gladiator Beast! As long as this card is on the field, you can only attack Gladiator Beasts, which means you battle with Laquari now!"

A large shield appeared in The Battle Beast's spell and trap zone, which emanated a pulse of energy, compelling Ben Kei to redirect his spear towards Laquari. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My plan worked better than I had ever anticipated. The Battle Beast was protecting me!

"Second Trap Card Activate! Defensive Tactics! With this card, Gladiator Beasts can't be destroyed this turn, and no damage is taken!"

By the orders of the trap, Laquari assumed a defensive posture and caught Ben Kei's spear in his claws, easily blocking it.

In that moment, the Battle Beast's sharp teeth sprouted upward into a grin. "Laquari Effect Activate! TAG OUT! When a Gladiator Beast Monster battles, after damage I shuffle into the deck to Special Summon a different Gladiator Beast! TAG IN! Gladiator Beast Secutor!"

I watched with interest as Laquari vanished and replaced itself with a new gladiator beast, a bipedal frog man with rockets on its shoulders. I never got to see the full extent of the Battle Beast's deck when he intruded into my duel with Shingo and Crow. I must admit I was now intrigued as to what he had planned.

 **Gladiator Beast Secutor: Level 4/WIND/Reptile/400 ATK/300 DEF**

Gongenzeka glared at the monster. "So your deck is dependent on battling with my monsters? Very well. In that case I will no longer attack!"

"Didn't say you needed to attack!" The Battle Beast snarled. "Activate the effect of **Gladiator Beast Centurion** in my hand! Since Secutor was Special Summoned from the deck, I can Special Summon Gladiator Beast Centurion from my hand!"

The Battle Beast's second monster appeared on the field as a brown centaur whose human half was decorated in silver roman soldier armor.

 **Gladiator Beast Centurion: Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1500 ATK/1400 DEF**

"Centurion Effect Activate!" The Battle Beast commanded his monster. "By paying 1000 lifepoints and shuffling himself into the deck, I treat Secutor as if he had battled this turn, so now I can use the effect of Secutor as well! I shuffle Secutor into the deck to Special Summon two more Gladiator Beasts! TAG OUT! CENTURION AND SECUTOR! TAG IN! GLADIATOR BEAST AUGUSTUS AND GLADIATOR BEAST MURMILLO!"

 **Battle Beast: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

Centurion and Secutor vanished in the same manner as Laquari and replaced themselves with a large bipedal bird man in purple armor and a blue amphibious creature.

 **Gladiator Beast Augustus: Level 8/DARK/Winged-Beast/2600 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Gladiator Beast Murmillo: Level 3/WATER/Aqua/800 ATK/400 DEF**

"Augustus effect activate! When Special Summoned, I can summon another Gladiator Beast from my hand! Special Summoning a second Murmillo! Now with two Murmillos on the field I use their effects, I can destroy two monsters on the field, and I choose to destroy your two magnets!"

"WHAT?!"

A second fish creature appeared next to the first and both of them fired energy blasts from their mouths, destroying the two magnets with ease.

"Continuous Trap Card Activate! Police Verso! With this card, each time a card is destroyed its controller takes five hundred damage per card!"

 **Gongenzeka: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

Gongenzeka glared at the beast as his lifepoints dropped. "Turn end."

"On your End Phase!" The Battle Beast exclaimed. "Second Murmillo returns to the deck. My turn! Draw Card! Replacing the shuffled Murmillo with new beast! Summoning Monster! Gladiator Beast Hoplomus!"

I was greeted with the familiar sight of the beast's tank of a rhino, giving him s total of three monsters again. He only needed two fusion materials to defeat Shingo and Crow, so I could only imagine what he planned to do with three.

 **Gladiator Beast Hoplomus: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/700 ATK/2100 DEF**

"Contact Fusion ready!" The beast shouted. "Gladiator Beasts don't need Polymerization to Fusion Summon! All I have to do is shuffle them back into my deck! Hoplomus, Augustus, Murmillo! CONTACT FUSION!"

"Savage Beasts of Ancient Times, become one and unleash the true incarnation of combat and war! YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! GLADIATOR BEAST ANDABATAE!"

The three beasts allowed the fusion spiral to consume them, conjuring forth a new more powerful creature. Out of the fusion spiral emerged a tall reptilian man clad in royal blue armor. The backs of the armor curved upward to resemble crude mechanical wings, and its hands carried an enormous sword and a stout shield.

 **Gladiator Beast Andabatae: Level 8/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/1000 ATK/2800 DEF**

"Andabatae effect activate!" The Battle Beast commanded. "When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon one Gladiator Beast Fusion Monster from Extra Deck, ignoring the summoning conditions! TAG IN! GLADIATOR BEAST GYZARUS!"

I suspected this deadly combination with Andabatae and his Police Verso Trap Card was the reason why the Battle Beast was so feared and why he could defeat anyone with such ease, and my surprise at his skill increased as a second Gladiator Beast joined Andabatae. This one had the appearance similar to the green birdman, Bestiari, only his armor was heavier and a colored a bright ebony shade with red jewels decorating the body and its enormous green wings.

 **Gladiator Beast Gyzarus: Level 7/DARK/Winged-Beast/Fusion/2400 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Gladiator Beast Gyzarus effect activate! I can now destroy two more of your cards, and with this effect, Police Verso will take 1000 more of your lifepoints! I destroy the Soul Shield Wall equipped to Ben Kei along with Ben Kei himself!"

 **Gongenzeka: 3000 - 1000 = 2000**

"Damage me all you want!" Gongenzeka goaded the Beast. "But I still will not move! I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Slingshot in my hand! When a Superheavy Samurai Monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon him to my side of the field and then gain lifepoints equal to that monster's defense! That's 3500 lifepoints for me in case your beast isn't smart enough to count!"

Gongenzeka's monster appeared in the form of a small green robot wearing a Japanese straw hat and a slingshot for its weapon. The robot fired a pellet from its slingshot into the air, which exploded into a cloud of sweet smelling mist. Gongenzeka inhaled the pleasant fumes and his lifepoints skyrocketed up.

 **Superheavy Samurai Slingshot: Level 2/EARTH/Machine/Tuner/300 ATK/900 DEF**

 **Gongenzeka: 2000 + 3500 = 5500**

"Doesn't Matter! You're Dead Meat Prey!" The Battle Beast snarled. "Hunting Battle Begin! Gyzarus, destroy Superheavy Samurai Slingshot!"

Gyzarus charged forward, spinning through the air and creating a tornado of air as it traveled towards the metal samurai, crushing it as it made contact.

"Andabatae effect activate! Gyzarus is now shuffled into the deck since it attacked, and now Andabatae gains attack power equal to the attack of Gyzarus!"

 **Andabatae: 1000 + 2400 = 3400 ATK**

"Battle Again! Andabatae, attack his lifepoints directly!"

Andabatae readied his sword and charged forward to strike. I noticed Gongenzeka glance behind him. I looked where his eyes shifted towards and there was an action card right behind him. I saw from the corner of my eye that it was Evasion, which could save Gongenzeka from taking a large hit, but my former ally didn't move. He just raised his large muscular arm in defiance and allowed Andabatae to strike him hard. Gongenzeka skidded backwards from the hit, but still stood firm.

 **Gongenzeka: 5500 - 3400 = 2100**

"Now that Andabatae has battled, it's effect activates just like the others! TAG OUT! Since it battled, I shuffle it into the deck in order to Special Summon two more Gladiator Beasts from the deck! TAG IN! Gladiator Beast Laquari and Gladiator Beast Augustus! With Augustus back on the field, I use its effect to Special Summon a Gladiator Beast from my hand! TAG IN! Gladiator Beast Darius!"

Two familiar faces appeared to replace Andabatae, and with the arrival of Laquari and Augustus came a third Gladiator Beast, a purple skinned bipedal horse wearing shiny orange armor.

 **Gladiator Beast Laquari: Level 4/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/1800 ATK/400 DEF**

 **Gladiator Beast Augustus: Level 8/DARK/Winged-Beast/2600 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Gladiator Beast Darius: Level 4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/1700 ATK/1500 DEF**

"With three gladiator beasts on the field, the contact fusion is ready again! Darius, Augustus, Laquari, FUSION!"

"Savage Beasts of Ancient Times, allow the burning flames of war to merge you into a creature of true power! Become the ultimate gladiator!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! GLADIATOR BEAST HERAKLINOS!"

With the power of Fusion, the three beasts merged into another new monster. This one took on an appearance similar to Laquari, but its armor was larger and more intricate with yellow, black and green jewels decorating the torso and pauldrons. A large hook shaped spear appeared in its right hand and a kite shield with honeycomb motif appeared in its left, and the new Fusion Monster shared a monstrous roar in unison with its feral master.

 **Gladiator Beast Heraklinos: Level 8/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/3000 ATK/2800 DEF**

"This is one of my most powerful gladiators!" The Battle Beast boasted. "It's perfect for cornering helpless prey! As long as Heraklinos is on the field, any time you activate a Spell or Trap Card, I can discard one card from my hand to negate the spell or trap card and destroy it! You can't win with that effect in play!"

Gongenzeka smirked. "Actually I can! That effect doesn't bother me at all since I have no spells or traps in my deck!"

I already knew that of course, but that statement took the Battle Beast by surprise.

"How does that work?!" The Beast snarled. "Makes no sense!"

"This is the power of the way of dueling that I forged by myself! I don't need to follow behind a guideline or a set of propaganda based doctrines and military orders to discover who I truly am! You Academia students gain identity by following the dueling ways of another man, this Leo Akaba, who tells you that using dueling to hurt people is justified, and you don't even consider what you truly want, what you truly think!"

"What... I truly... think?" The Battle Beast parroted back, confused.

"Look at me!" Gongenzeka continued. "I could have followed the same style the people of standard use all the time, using action cards to save myself all the time and growing dependent on them, but no! I am my own person, and so I forged my own unique way of dueling, my Steadfast Dueling, and with its power I fought my way to this island with my friends! I am stronger not because I follow people, but because I am my own person and I chose to use my unique style for my own purpose, to protect my friends from people like you!"

"Your own... person..." The Battle Beast whispered.

"The both of you are who you choose to be!" Gongenzeka finished with a strong conviction. "Selena, I don't know why you would betray us, but the choice is ultimately yours. If you want to willingly sacrifice your honor to rejoin people who hurt others for sport, then so be it! I will stand against your decision! As a duelist and as a Lancers, I will show everyone in Academia that dueling to hurt people must come to an end!"

"Who... I choose to be..." The Battle Beast's voice trailed off as he contemplated Gongenzeka's words.

"BATTLE BEAST!" Sanders roared from above. "Stop stalling and finish your turn! That is the enemy, and any words coming out of his mouth need to be silenced!"

Sanders' yelling snapped the Battle Beast back into reality. He let out an angry grunt, clearly not happy that his thoughts were interrupted.

"Turn End." he growled.

"Good!" Gongenzeka answered. "Now that it's your end phase, I can activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Slingshot in the Graveyard! Since he was destroyed by battle this turn, I can use him to Synchro Summon using Superheavy Samurai Monsters that are in my Graveyard! So by banishing the Level 2 Slingshot and the Level 8 Ben Kei, I can tune them together to perform a Level 10 Synchro Summon!"

"Raging Deity of the Samurai, rise up with the roar of a thousand blades and come down from the heavens in a spiraling thunderstorm of power!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! LET MY ENEMIES WITNESS THE TRUE POWER OF STEADFAST DUELING! SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI WARLORD SUSANOWO!"

The Graveyard portal opened on Gongenzeka's side of the field, revealing his Slingshot and Ben Kei, but they were immediately enveloped in the Synchro Rings, where they transformed into the ace of Gongenzeka's deck. The enormous monster descended down from the sky in a meditation posture, its green armored body at least twice the size of Ben Kei, and it touched down roaring a loud battle cry and brandishing a naginata spear.

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo: Level 10/EARTH/Machine/Synchro/2400 ATK/3800 DEF**

"That monster... doesn't scare me..." The Battle Beast roared, although his voice contained a great deal of apprehension, as if Gongenzeka's words were conflicting with his feral nature and his burning desire to hunt. "Turn End."

Finally, now I can move! I need to end this duel now! The longer this duel goes on, the more likely I will end up failing to catch up to Yuya and prevent him from reaching Yuri!

"My turn now! Draw Card!"

"Activate Spell Card! Fusion Recovery! Now I add Polymerization and Lunalight Crimson Fox from my Graveyard to my hand, and now that I have, I can unleash another one of my Fusion Monsters, one far stronger than my Panther Dancer! Activate Spell Card, Polymerization! The Lunalight Crimson Fox and the **Lunalight Brown Owl** I have in my hand will now merge together with my Panther Dancer!"

 **Lunalight Crimson Fox: Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1600 ATK/1200 DEF**

 **Lunalight Brown Owl: Level 3/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1200 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Red Fox Hunting in the Darkness, Owl Flying in the Night Sky, become one with the Beautiful Wild Beast and with the vortex of the moons gravity, unleash unlimited power!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! QUEEN OF THE DANCING BEASTS, LUNALIGHT LEO DANCER!"

Panther Dancer back flipped into the Fusion Spiral and allowed the power of Fusion to evolve her, transforming her into one of the most powerful monsters in my deck. My new monster danced and twirled like a ballet star as she entered the battle. Her glowing purple skin radiated with the light of the moon, shining like her white mane of hair. As the monster touched down on the ground, her tail cracking the earth like a whip, she brandished her weapon, an enormous curved sword.

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer: Level 10/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/3500 ATK/3000 DEF**

"Lunalight Brown Owl effect activate! Since it was sent to the Graveyard for a Fusion Summon, I can target one Lunalight Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it to my side of the field in defense mode! Return to the field, Lunalight Blue Cat!"

 **Lunalight Blue Cat: Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

"Blue Cat effect activate! When she is Special Summoned, I can target one Lunalight Monster on the field and double its attack power!"

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer: 3500 x 2 = 7000 ATK**

"You will have to do better than that!" retorted Gongenzeka. "As you can clearly see, I always play defense!"

"Don't tempt fate, Gongenzeka!" I scolded him, colder than ever. "The Brown Owl I sent to the Graveyard for my Fusion Summon has another effect! She grants Lunalight Leo Dancer the ability to inflict piercing battle damage to my opponent should it attack a defense position monster this turn!"

"WHAT?!"

"FINISH HIM SELENA!" Sanders roared from above. "FINISH HIM NOW AND CRUSH HIM FOR THE GLORY OF ACADEMIA!"

I ignored the bossy jackass and continued my move. If he wanted the duel to be finished so quickly he should come down here and help, but I bet he's too cowardly for that.

"Forgive me Gongenzeka, but you are an enemy of Academia, and therefore you are my enemy! I... I... never wanted it to come to this..."

I have to card him now once I defeat him. Last time, I had an excuse since the Battle Beast interrupted me and defeated Shingo and Crow himself, but this time, I am the one with my finger on the trigger of the gun. If I don't pull the trigger, then that is all the proof the Professor needs to send me back to that cell.

My conscience is screaming. Stop! Stop! There must be another way! They're your friends! It's not worth it!

But there is no other way. I am a traitor to them, a monster, and they will never accept that I threw my friendship with them away for the sake of someone like Yuri.

"Luna...Light...Leo...Dancer... " I pause again out of my own shame. I know that with this move, I seal my fate. I will never be a Lancer again.

"Battle! Attack Superheavy Samurai Susanowo! FULL MOON STORMING SERENADE!"

"Activate Monster Effect!" Gongenzeka shouted. "Soul Buster Gauntlet! By discarding it, the defense points of Susanowo will now be doubled!"

"NO!" I shouted, but it was too late. A large metal glove appeared on Susanowo's right hand, and as Leo Dancer brought her sword down, the Warlord caught the blade in his right hand, and with the other hand, he swatted my dancer away like a fly, sending her crashing back down to my side of the field.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Buster Gauntlet: Level 1/EARTH/Machine/0 ATK/400 DEF**

 **Susanowo: 3800 x 2 = 7600 ATK**

 **Selena: 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"On my main phase two" I continued my turn, allowing my annoyance to show. "Since my Leo Dancer attacked this turn, I can destroyed all Special Summoned monsters on my opponent's side of the field, so your Susanowo is going to die anyway! LEO DANCER! FULL MOON GRAVITY DRIVE!"

My dancer obeyed my command and spun her sword in the air, allowing a bright ray of moon light to fire down from the sky. The blast of light burned a hole in Susanowo's chest and reduced the warrior to ashes.

"Next, I will put my Lunalight Blue Cat to good use! Continuous Trap Card Activate! **Dance of the Waxing Moon**! By sacrificing Lunalight Blue Cat, I can add one Lunalight Monster from my deck to my hand, but that is not the best part! The best part is the fact that if you attack my Leo Dancer while Dance of the Waxing Moon is on the field, I can negate your attack, and then you take damage equal to half the attack of my Lunalight Blue Cat."

"That's what happens when you stand in the way of my goals." I told him, keeping my cold glare up. "Turn end."

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer: Back to its original 3500 ATK**

"That's all the proof I need." Gongenzeka told me with a strange look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You hesitated." He told me, and I gasped, cursing myself internally for letting it show. "Deep down inside you still care about us."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "You don't know anything! I went back to Academia anyway despite all that because I realized I left something important behind! I lost the most important person to me all because I left Academia for you Lancers, and I am not going to lose him again! I'm not doing this for them! I'm doing this for him! Now I am warning you Noboru Gongenzeka, don't you start poking your nose into the truth behind my decisions again, or I swear I will beat you senseless before I card you!"

Gongenzeka was completely speechless. Even the Battle Beast was shocked from my speech, but it was Sanders who took in my words the most, and he was furious.

"I KNEW IT!" he roared. "You are not loyal to Academia like a true soldier! Unacceptable! Absolutely Unacceptable! You rejoined to serve your own selfish needs rather than devote your entire being to the glorious cause! That is all a soldier is! To do anything less than giving your entire life to the mission and having regard for nothing else is accountable to treason! You follow orders without question, you carry out the mission without fail, and if you lose, you give yourself to the honorable sacrifice by allowing yourself to be carded for your failure! It is either that, or allow yourself to become worse than Xyz Scum, a deserter!"

"Don't you ever stop howling, Sanders?!" I snapped back at him. "Unless you want to come down here and make a fool of yourself, shut up and let a real duelist do her job!"

Sanders' face turned bright red with fury from my insult, and he said no more.

"My turn again! Draw Card!" Gongenzeka began his next turn, and I had a feeling he was going to retaliate hard.

"Summoning Monster! Since I have no Spells or Traps in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji! Next, I will normal summon the tuner monster, Superheavy Samurai Drum!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji: Level 5/EARTH/Machine/800 ATK/1800 DEF**

 **Superheavy Samurai Drum: Level 1/EARTH/Machine/Tuner/300 ATK/100 DEF**

"I'm not backing down Selena! I never back down! I tune my Level 5 Waraji with my Level 1 Drum for another Synchro Summon!"

"Terrifying and powerful ogre, rise up with the unison of a thousand blades and come down with the power of an earthquake!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! LET YOUR STEADFAST POWER SHINE! SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI OGRE SHUTENDOJI!"

The Drum shaped machine pulsed with power and allowed the synchro rings to envelop the yellow metal man, and in a flash of light, Gongenzeka's new monster appeared, a gigantic ogre covered in crimson armor and carrying an enormous kanobo club.

 **Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji: Level 6/EARTH/Machine/Synchro/500 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Shutendoji effect activate! When he is Synchro Summoned, as long as I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can destroy all Spells and Traps on the field! So with the power of my Steadfast Dueling, I destroy Medallion of the Gladiator Beast, Police Verso, and Dance of the Waxing Moon! STORM CRUSHER!"

"WHAT?!"

The ogre slammed its club onto the ground, creating a flaming crack into the earth that spread to both my field and the Battle Beasts, taking our traps with it. We were defenseless if Gongenzeka attacked us now!

"Superheavy Samurai Scout! I activate its effect in the Graveyard! By banishing Scout when I perform a Synchro Summon, I can add one Superheavy Samurai Monster from my Graveyard to my hand, and the card I choose is Superheavy Samurai Soul Buster Gauntlet!"

"That means..." my voice trailed off in shock. I knew Gongenzeka had plenty of fight left in him, but I never expected something like this.

"It means I can use its effect to double the attack of my Ogre when it attacks, and that's not the only upgrade it will be receiving! I equip my ogre with Superheavy Samurai Soul Horns! With this card, my Ogre can attack twice this turn!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Horns: Level 1/EARTH/Machine/0 ATK/100 DEF**

"BATTLE! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji, attack Lunalight Leo Dancer! With the power of Buster Gauntlet doubling its attack points! SAMURAI SHOCKWAVE!"

 **Shutendoji: 2500 x 2 = 5000 ATK**

Sword and club clashed as our monsters charged at each other, but then the iconic gauntlet appeared on the ogre's hand and it caught the blade in an identical manner like Susanowo did before, and with its free hand, its club struck Leo Dancer in the head, destroying her instantly.

 **Selena: 3400 - 1500 = 1900**

"Waxing Moon effect activates in the Graveyard." I countered as I shrugged off the hit. "During the turn it is sent to the Graveyard, you cannot attack me directly!"

"Then I will just have to attack the Battle Beast instead! With the power of Soul Horns, I gain a Second Attack! Shutendoji, attack Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!"

The result was the same as before. Heraklinos raised his shield to defend himself, but it was ultimately crushed by Shutendoji's club.

 **Battle Beast: 3000 - 2000 = 1000**

"Turn End." Gongenzeka announced stoically.

From up above on the balcony, Sanders was livid! "Unacceptable! Unacceptable!" he shouted. "You call yourselves soldiers and you can't even defeat one man!"

Then he did something that I never thought he would ever do in his entire life. He jumped off the balcony, leaping from tree to tree and entered the duel.

 **INTRUSION PENALTY - 2000 Lifepoints**

 **Sanders: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"Sanders! What are you doing?!" I growled at him. "Don't interfere!"

"Interfere?! I'm doing what I should have done from the very beginning!" he argued back, his temper having completely snapped. "Everything was going fine until you showed up, Selena, and even now you cling to the bond you share with the Lancers! It's your fault Yuya Sakaki escaped, and I will see you thrown back in your cell for such a complete failure! Once the Professor has used you for the Arc Area Project, I will see to it that you stay in that cell for the rest of your days! No food, No water, you will starve to death in that cell like the worthless little girl you always were! You are a disgrace to Academia!"

I wasn't going to let the ramblings of someone I despised bother me, but to my surprise, Sanders' words was rallying the Battle Beast. When Sanders first entered the duel, The Beast flinched out of fear, but now that Sanders was taking his anger out on me, I noticed a change in the Beast. He was furious, growling like a tiger about to pounce, and every single ounce of anger was directed at Sanders.

"And You!" He pointed at the Battle Beast. "You are an utter failure, the walking talking reminder that my Survival Duels could not reach perfection! I was so eager to unleash you on the scum of the Xyz Dimension but you had to snap and turn into a moronic savage animal! I swear to you, I will seal you into a card myself!"

This time, the Battle Beast didn't flinch from Sanders' scolding. He continued to growl at his former master.

"MY TURN! DRAW!" Sanders yelled.

"Activate Spell Card, Test Fusion! With this card, I can send Test Ape and Test Tiger from my hand to the Graveyard and treat them as Level 5 or higher Gladiator Beast Monsters for my Fusion Summon! Then I can immediately Fusion Summon one Gladiator Beast Monster from my Extra Deck, Ignoring the Summoning Conditions!"

"WHAT?! He uses Gladiator Beasts too?!" Gongenzeka exclaimed.

"Wild Beasts of Ancient Times! Fulfill your purpose! Become one and give rise to the commanding officer of beasts, the master of all soldiers and the king of combat and war!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! GLADIATOR BEAST - TAMER EDITOR!"

The Fusion Spiral produced a new gladiator, but this one was different from the others. With the exception of the golden moose antlers erecting out of its helmet, it appeared more human than the other gladiator beasts. Its crimson armor reflected the status of a commanding officer, complete with a draping red cape, but what caught my attention was its staff. The tamer slammed its staff into the ground and a long whip made of glowing green energy sprouted out of it, slapping the ground with an intimidating display of force.

 **Gladiator Beast - Tamer Editor: Level 8/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/2400 ATK/3000 DEF**

"Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor effect activate!" Sanders announced. "When he is Fusion Summoned, I can target a Gladiator Beast in any player's Extra Deck and Special Summon it, ignoring the summoning conditions! So by the command of Tamer Editor, I order the Battle Beast to special summon Gladiator Beast Andabatae!

Editor raised his staff into the air and cracked the whip, creating a portal similar to the fusion spiral which summoned Andabatae back onto the field.

 **Gladiator Beast Andabatae: Level 8/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1000 ATK/2800 DEF**

"And now since there are two Gladiator Beasts on the field, I can use Tamer Editor's effect! The controller of that Gladiator Beast is allowed to destroy one monster on the field, and then the controller of the destroyed monster takes damage equal to that monster's attack points!"

"NO!" Gongenzeka exclaimed. "That means..."

"You will be wide open for a direct attack when this is over, Lancer Scum!" finished Sanders. "Editor! Destroy Shutendoji! COMMAND OF THE EXECUTIONER!"

The tamer unleashed the green whip and cracked it down on the ogre, striking it repeatedly until finally the ogre exploded from the force of the attack.

 **Gongenzeka: 2100 - 500 = 1600**

Gongenzeka was panting with exhaustion and fear, and he gave me that strange look again, that pleading look as if he was directly attacking my conscience.

"Selena..." He whispered, but gave no reply. How could I? The one thing I wanted to say to him was the one thing I could never say.

I'm sorry.

"Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor! DIRECT ATTACK! COMMAND OF WAR!"

The Beast Man cracked his whip again, striking the Steadfast Duelist in the chest. Gongenzeka screamed in pain as his lifepoints plummeted, but even in defeat he stood his ground and never fell. He didn't even take a knee. He stood firm in defiance to Academia, a steadfast warrior of the Lancers.

 **Gongenzeka: 1600 - 2400 = 0 (LOSE)**

"Selena..." He whispered again, but this time I turned away from him. It was just like with Shingo and Crow. I couldn't bare myself to watch.

"Noboru Gongenzeka, your actions have branded yourself an enemy of Academia!" Sanders lectured his defeated enemy. "For treason, I sentence you to be carded!"

I saw the purple flash of light out of the corner of my eye and it took all my restraint not to scream for it. I waited for the scream of Gongenzeka to fill the arena, but no scream came, not even a small cry of fear. All I heard from Gongenzeka's last words was another haunting whisper.

"Yuya... my friend... forgive me..."

And Gongenzeka was gone. Carded.

Sanders picked up the carded form of Gongenzeka and smiled. "Well, that could have gone better, but now the only Lancer we haven't carded yet, no thanks to you two, is Yuya Sakaki! Come! We need to pursue him! That's an order!"

"Pursue him?!" I questioned him. An idea was flowing into my head as I realized that our monsters were still on the field. The duel wasn't over yet.

That means I can finally get what I want. I can finally have my revenge on the man who molded Yuri and the Battle Beast into mosnters.

"In case you haven't noticed, Sanders." I told him, as a smile creeped onto my face. "It is still a Battle Royale, and that means the Battle Beast still has to take his turn."

Sanders' face turned white as a sheet when he realized what I was implying. "You... You... You would raise your hand against an officer! INSUBORDINATION! TREASON!"

"Sanders I don't care what you call it!" I spat at him. "You have a lot to answer for! People may fear the Battle Beast, People may call him a monster, but now I see the only monsters in this world are people like you!"

"Don't you dare insult my work!" Sanders shouted. "My legacy is for Academia! All soldiers are expected to give everything for Academia! Battle Beast! Teach Selena what happens to people who betray their commanding officers! If she wants to continue the duel so bad then defeat her and prove your worth as the ultimate duel solider!"

The Battle Beast had been watching us argue the entire time, and his own rage had gone through the roof. He was clutching his head as if he was in terrible pain and growling even louder than before.

"What are you waiting for, you dumb animal?!" Sanders roared. "Attack Selena or so help me, I will seal you into a card myself!"

"Beast!" I spoke to him, soft and soothing to calm him down. "Remember what I told you! This isn't about what he wants! Think about what you want! Do you want to be free of Sanders? Do you want to live in a world where you don't have to be afraid anymore! Now is your chance to get that freedom! Your decision is not controlled by Sanders, the choice is yours!"

"SHUT UP!" roared Sanders. "Do as I say Battle Beast! NOW!"

Finally, the Battle Beast perked his head up. Snarling Furiously, he pointed his finger at Sanders.

"You... sick of you! Hate you! Always cracking the whip and locking me in the cage! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THE CAGE!"

"Selena... not like you... Selena... nice to me... no longer have to be afraid... no longer have to hunt alone... YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER! YOU ARE PREY!"

"NO!" Sanders screamed as he backed away. "YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T BETRAY ME! I MADE YOU!"

"Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor effect activate! I can destroy one monster on the field and inflict damage to its controller equal to its attack points!"

"STOP! STOP! STOP!"

"THE MONSTER I CHOOSE IS GLADIATOR BEAST TAMER EDITOR HIMSELF!"

"YOU CAN'T! STOP AT ONCE! I COMMAND YOU! BATTLE BEAST!"

Sanders screams were in vain as his own monster turned on itself. The tamer began using his whip to strike himself with his own weapon, conjuring up a cloud of electricity and consuming the creature. Tamer Editor exploded, and the shockwave sent Sanders flying through the air until he crashed into a tree.

 **Sanders: 2000 - 2400 = 0 (LOSE)**

I approached the broken form of Sanders in order to do what I always wanted to do to him, and now I finally had the chance.

The battered officer staggered to his feet, but his injuries were too great and he collapsed again.

"I always knew you were a traitor at heart, you bitch!" He growled. "You've ruined everything!"

"I walk my own path, not the path of the Professor, and you are just in my way!" I told him, my voice as cold as ice.

"You... you can't do this to me! The Professor will see you pay for this!"

I could care less about what the Professor thought of this. More likely he wouldn't care at all about him. With that knowledge in my head, I allowed myself to smile.

"And now you will pay for what you did to Yuri! Goodbye Sanders!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I expected to feel a sadistic wave of joy when I activated the card sealing mechanism on my duel disk and watched his body dissolve, to feel satisfaction, even pleasure now that my revenge against this man was complete. I expected to finally understand why Yuri takes pleasure in carding others, since I had wanted to card this man ever since I realized what he put Yuri through, and how much I wish I could have stopped myself from pushing Yuri away from me.

But I felt nothing. Even as I held the carded form of Sanders in my hand, I felt absolutely nothing at all.

* * *

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **Superheavy Samurai Scout: Level 3/EARTH/Machine/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

Effect: If you control two or more Superheavy Samurai Monsters and you have no Spell or Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can discard this card from your hand. Special Summon one Superheavy Samurai Monster from your deck, but it cannot be used as a Synchro Material during this turn. When a Superheavy Samurai Synchro Monster you control is Special Summoned while you have no Spell or Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can banish this card from your Graveyard. Add one Superheavy Samurai Monster from your deck or Graveyard to your hand.

 **Superheavy Samurai Slingshot: Level 2/EARTH/Machine/Tuner/300 ATK/900 DEF**

Effect: When a Superheavy Samurai Monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, gain lifepoints equal to the DEF of the Superheavy Samurai Monster that was destroyed. During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can target one Superheavy Samurai Monster in your Graveyard. Synchro Summon one Superheavy Samurai Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing the targeted monster and this card from your Graveyard and using them as Synchro Materials.

 **Gladiator Beast Centurion: Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1500 ATK/1400 DEF**

Effect: When a Gladiator Beast Monster is Special Summoned from the deck, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, during the end of either player's Battle Phase, you can pay 1000 lifepoints. Target one Gladiator Beast Monster that did not battle this turn, except this card. You can activate that monster's effect and treat that monster as if it had battled this turn. After you activate this effect, shuffle this card into the deck.

 **Lunalight Brown Owl: Level 3/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1200 ATK/1200 DEF**

Effect: A Fusion Monster that used this card as a Fusion Material inflicts piercing damage when it attacks a defense position monster your opponent controls. When this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Fusion Summon of a Lunalight Fusion Monster, you can target one Lunalight Monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of Lunalight Brown Owl once per turn.

 **Dance of the Waxing Moon: Continuous Trap Card:**

Effect: Tribute one Lunalight Monster. Add one Lunalight Monster from your deck to your hand. Then target one Lunalight Monster you control. Once per turn, if that monster is targeted for an attack, you can negate the attack and then inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of the monster you tributed for this card's effect. Once, during your opponent's turn, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it. Your opponent cannot attack directly this turn.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **And there we have it! Another Lancer gets carded, and this time it is a character I actually like.**

 **Now my opinion on Noboru Gongenzeka. Early on in Season 1, he was one of my favorite characters and I loved his deck, so come Season 3, I was quite angry at how he was treated. Being used with Shingo to lose in tag duels twice for the purpose of demonstrating that the new enemy was dangerous, (Kaito and the Tyler Sisters) and then made a fool of himself by ultimately being forced to step a side so DA KINGU can duel with Yuya.**

 **Don't get me wrong, Jack Atlas showing up was pretty cool, but him taking Gongenzeka's place diminished Gongenzeka's value as a character even more. It would be more respectful for Gongenzeka to go out with a bang, and therefore. No Jack Atlas in my story, Gongenzeka goes out like the badass steadfast warrior he is!**

 **So What did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, I always like hearing them, so leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome Back Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **I'm glad everyone enjoyed last chapter! Now let's head back and see what Yuri is up to, shall we?**

 **Once again. Disclaimer. Arc V is not mine! Let's get it started!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Song in the Moonlight

 **Yuri:**

"One Hundred Bottles of Beer on the Wall! One Hundred Bottles of Beer! You take one down and pass it around..."

"ENOUGH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU ANNOYING MORON SO I CAN SEAL YOU INTO A CARD AND BE DONE WITH YOU!"

It had been like this for over an hour. No matter how hard I tried, no matter what I did, no matter how many times I told him to shut up, Yugo would keep going on and on using every single trick in the book to annoy me, and it was working. I dared not talk to the Professor again until I found a way to get him out, or at the very least find a way to silence him, lest he embarrass me again by forcing me to say something I would regret.

I could only hope that this next mission would calm me down. The Professor had informed me that the Western Tower, Ruri Kurosaki's prison cell, was also under attack. From what he gathered, he identified the intruders as two Xyz Scum, one of them being the infamous Shun Kurosaki, and the third was the despicable traitor, Edo Phoenix, former commander in chief of the army. To think someone as decorated as him would abandon such a glorious position of power to sympathize with lowlifes such as the Lancers and the Xyz Scum. Oh Well. It makes no difference to me. I was going to card Phoenix anyway!

"Alright how about this one!" Yugo continued as he started another song. "It's a small world after all!"

"NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Too bad!" Yugo barked at me inside my mind, his goofy annoyance replaced with anger. "Consider this pay back! I don't know what happened back there, but I'm stuck in here whether you like it or not! I can't exactly beat you senseless for everything you did to Rin, so I'm going to settle with the only thing I can do! I can still talk!"

If there was one thing more infuriating than Yugo himself, it was how he constantly rambled on about his unhealthy obsession with Rin. It was a special kind of annoying because it showed me that despite how strong Yugo was as a duelist and how he more than proved himself a worthy challenge for me, he was still weak in the mind and in the heart. Everything about his belief system was completely backwards. When you have a goal, you don't allow anything or anyone to hold you back from it. Ever since Selena showed me just how easily a bond can be severed, I wanted nothing to do with other people. They are either prey or a rival, and living this way has made me stronger than anyone on this island. I am the dominant predator of the Fusion Dimension, and everyone fears me, just the way I like it!

In theory, Yugo placing Rin before his own desire for dominance and glory should weaken him, make him an easy victim, even weaker than all those Xyz Scum I carded in the raids of the Xyz Dimension, but the results of our duel say otherwise. That brings me back to Rin herself. If she behaved like I expected her to, if she behaved like Selena, she would have left Yugo to die and ran away from the tower to save her own neck, but she came back for him. She risked being thrown back into her cell to save Yugo, and with their combined efforts they almost defeated me! It makes no sense!

"What does Rin even mean to you?" I asked him. I had to know. I had to eliminate this contradiction from my mind so I could focus back on more important priorities. Ever since Selena returned, I've felt so distracted, and now Yugo is making everything worse. I can't stand it! I have to know!

A long pause filled the reaches of my mind as Yugo's demeanor changed.

"Everything!" He answered, his voice surprisingly serious. "She means everything to me!"

"Why?!" I asked, more confused than ever.

"I still can't understand it! You had your Duel Runner. You had your chance to win that tournament of yours in the Synchro Dimension, so why give it up? There is no practical reason to cling onto your bond with Rin! You didn't need her anymore! Your ambitions were in sight and you threw them away for her, and now look where that got you! Your bond with Rin was your downfall and now you are stuck inside my head all because you valued something as worthless as your relationship with her over satisfying your ambitions!"

Yugo's killing intent pulsed in my head. If he had hands right now, he would likely try to strangle me for insulting him on such a personal level, not that he would succeed of course, but still, I had no answers. If I were in Yugo's shoes, then I would say "To hell with Rin! I have a tournament to win! No woman is going to keep me from claiming my rightful place as the most powerful duelist in all four dimensions!"

"You may not believe it, Yuri, but I put my dreams on hold to rescue Rin because I would not be the person I am today without her!" Yugo explained to me.

"I probably would have grown up lonely and depressed if not for Rin. I probably would have given up long ago if she hadn't been keeping my spirits high. We did everything together, and each time we went hungry, each time we were cold and starving and in pain, she was there for me and I was there for her. Even though we lived in what I can only describe as hell, the fact that we had each other made it a lot more tolerable. We had the same dream, and so we used each other's strength to keep that dream alive. We built that Duel Runner together, shared in every pleasant memory we could salvage, and I could not even begin to describe how satisfying it felt knowing that I couldn't have built that Duel Runner without her help. We had our ticket out of poverty and into the Friendship Cup where we could accomplish our dreams, but we never forgot what was really important. Even if we failed miserably, even if our attempt to accomplish our dreams ended in failure, we would still have each other."

I froze at those last few words. They were familiar. Too familiar.

 _"Besides, even if the Professor never recognizes us, we will still have each other, right?"_

Another memory, an infuriating memory, the memory of when I opened myself to Selena for the sake of companionship, when I made myself vulnerable, when I made the biggest mistake of my life. I said those exact words to her, and it solidified a bond that I thought would never break, but it was a lie. All of it was a convenient lie so Selena could climb her way to the top, and when she realized that working with me wouldn't get her recognized by the Professor, she cut me loose.

"Disgusting." I snarled. "Do you really think she wasn't using you for her own personal gain? There can only be one winner in that tournament of yours, and she knew it. If you think that your bond would last forever with her, then you're even more foolish than I thought. It is human nature to be cruel, and Rin would have been no different if things had gone the way you envisioned it. If the two of you had reached the top, she would have betrayed you and taken all the power and glory for herself, and then you would feel even more worthless than you already are!"

You're only saying that because you think Selena betrayed you all those years ago!"

Oh he did not just go there! He spent hours pushing my buttons and screwing with me, and he just went for the throat!

"How do you know about that?!" my voice came out in a deadly whisper. My temper hung on by a thread.

"I'm inside your head, remember?! I can read your mind and see your memories! You are literally an open book to me since I'm basically a part of you now!"

"WELL STOP LOOKING!" I exploded with fury. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Yugo was undeterred.

"Well first of all, consider me digging into old wounds my attempt at getting back at you! Second of all, I'm making it my business whether you like it or not! Besides, I met Selena and I know her well! Sure she acts all tough and cold, but once you get past the wall she puts up in front of most people, she's really nice!"

Then Yugo should have been taught to beware the nice ones. That's why I suffered when she told me she hated me. I didn't see it coming. How clever she was to slither her way into my heart with that beautiful voice of hers...

* * *

 _I still have the dreams of my dragon now, and I welcome what I see when I have them, but back in my younger years, they terrified me. Shortly after I met Selena, the dreams would begin, and every night I would wake up in the same way, stunned, screaming, and in a cold sweat. I wouldn't dare go back to sleep since the same dream would just repeat itself immediately, so I would stay awake staring at the ceiling until the sun came up._

 _One night was different though. I woke up screaming as usual, but instead of the echoes of my voice drifting off into the silence of my room, I heard something else._

 _Someone was singing._

 _My bedroom had a nice view of the courtyard, where I could see the gardens. I admit, I did have a soft spot for plants, especially the carnivorous ones that could bite back if someone tried to step on them or pick them from the ground, so I visited them often._

 _The sunlight had not peaked out from the horizon, so it was still very late at night. Only the light of the full moon produced the faint silhouette of the singer's identity as I peered out the window to see who it was._

 _Selena?!_

 _It's like she was a different person while singing those sweet notes. Even when interacting with me, she still had her walls, maintaining her tough exterior, but here she had let the walls down, like a bird parting the bars of its cage. Its as if her voice was setting herself free from the island itself. Her hands were outstretched as she twirled around the gardens, grabbing onto an imaginary partner as she danced a perfect waltz._

 _I was completely captivated._

 _The shock caused me to lose my footing, and like a clumsy fool, I fell out, hitting a low hanging tree branch to break my fall and prevent me from seriously injuring myself, but the noise startled Selena, and she jumped, immediately sporting a hostile expression as she realized she wasn't alone._

 _"WHO'S THERE?!" She shouted. "SHOW YOURSELF!"_

 _I crawled out of the bushes, brushing the thorns and snapped branches off my body and looked at her sheepishly._

 _Her face twisted into a scowl. "What are you doing here, Yuri?"_

 _I was young back then. I had not yet realized my potential as a predator. I was still a frightened hatchling that had yet to grow into a dragon, so I was still shy even though I was familiar with her._

 _"Well... I... I... couldn't sleep..." I stuttered. "And then... I uh... heard you singing..."_

 _Selena's face turned beet red. "I WASN'T SINGING!" She yelled at me. "I... was... um... I came out here to see who was causing such racket at this hour! Yeah! Can you believe the nerve of some people singing in the middle of the night when some people are trying to sleep!"_

 _She was lying. That should have been my first warning. Selena had just lied to me. Sure it was trivial, but she was still keeping secrets, but I, young and stupid, didn't think much of it._

 _"Why are you denying it?" I spoke to her._

 _"Denying what?!" She snapped, still angry. "Whoever it was must have ran off when she heard you scrambling around in the bushes. Honestly, can you believe how off key that noise was? I would rather willingly go deaf than listen to that racket again!"_

 _"Um... actually... I thought your singing was... good..." I muttered, slightly embarrassed._

 _She glared at me, until finally she sighed, seeing no point in denying it further._

 _"Its a stress reliever." She said. "We're not exactly getting anywhere. Even though we both have mastered Fusion Summoning, the Professor has yet to even talk to us. Some people listen to music to relieve stress... I ... well... I make my own... It's stupid..."_

 _"IT'S NOT STUPID!" I shouted, but Selena grabbed me and forced her hand over my mouth._

 _"Quiet!" Selena hissed. "If you yell like that, we'll get caught and then we'll get in trouble!"_

 _She forced her hand off mine and walked away in a huff, clearly still angry that she had attracted an audience_

 _It was foolish what I did next, but the first hearing of her song was a gateway drug. I wanted more._

 _"Wait!" I called out to her, craving the calm, ANYTHING to take my mind off the dreams. Anything was better than going back to bed and seeing the horrors of my own subconscious._

 _"What?!" She snapped._

 _"Would you... um... would you... sing me a song..."_

 _"What?! I'm not your mother, Yuri! I don't do lullabies!" She scolded me. "Stop being a baby and toughen up! So what if you can't sleep! You'll be fine!"_

 _"I can't sleep..." I told her. "Because if I fall asleep I dream of... I don't even know how to describe it... but it's the same thing, over and over again, and my dragon is in it!"_

 _Selena turned back around, her curiosity piqued. "Your dragon?"_

 _Selena was right. I should have toughed it out. How would the Professor react if I was the type who needed lullabies to go to sleep? He'd see me as weak, but I needed this... I needed this..._

 _"My dragon, and three others..." I told her, shaking as I recalled the events. "It was a large city, people everywhere, screaming, dying. The four dragons were killing everyone, burning buildings, snatching up people in their jaws... someone riding on top of them... a man... he looked like me but different... laughing... and then..."_

 _"What?!" Selena pressed me on. "Then what?!"_

 _"I dreamt that I killed you..."_

 _She stared at me wide eyed, face as pale as a ghost. She must have thought I was crazy for saying such things, that I was just making it up for attention._

 _I lowered my head and began to walk away. "You were right." I told her. "It is stupid, and I should tough it out... Goodnight..."_

 _I only managed to get ten paces before I was stopped to a grinding halt, not by force, but from Selena's voice._

 _She was singing again. She was singing to me._

No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide eyed fears  
I'm here  
Nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here with you,beside you  
To guard you and to guide you...

 _Before I could even protest she grabbed my arm and forced me into a dancing position where we could perform the proper waltz._

 _"Your turn." She whispered._

 _"W-w-what?!"_

 _"Your turn." She repeated. "This song is a duet, and now it's your turn to sing the next verse."_

 _"I...I...I...I don't know the words..."_

 _I was too baffled to say anything else. Too captivated to speak. I found myself involuntary following Selena's waltz as we danced._

"It's alright. I'll sing both verses."

Say you'll love me  
Every waking moment  
Turn my head  
With talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you  
Now and always  
Promise me  
That all you say is true

That's all I ask of you...

 _Strange... I had almost forgotten the weeks of terrifying sleepless nights. How easy it was to surrender to the bliss of the moment. The calm. The peace. I remember drifting off as we danced and waking up the next morning back in my bed, wondering if it was nothing more than my mind blessing me with a good dream instead of another repeat of the horrifying nightmare._

 _But my proof that it wasn't a dream came in the form of a note on my desk._

You definitely looked like you needed that. If you need it again, then I'll see you tonight, same time, same place. Maybe I'll teach you not to step on my toes this time.

\- Selena.

PS: If you so much as tell a single soul, I will throw you off the nearest cliff and into the ocean!

 _And so we repeated the process, night after night, and after each of our nightly dances I slept peacefully. No Dreams. No Dragons. No Darkness. Just Calm._

* * *

There was a long silence as I continued to walk closer to the western tower, that sickening memory of being dependent on Selena to sleep playing back again. It was another contradiction. Selena received no benefit from singing to me, and if she was so willing to cast aside what we had out of spite, if she truly hated me, why did she even bother? Why would she care? Yugo wasn't speaking to me either. I thought I had finally silenced the little annoyance up, but just as I was about to celebrate my moment of peace and quiet, the annoying little insect spoke again. His voice was different this time. Instead of goofy teasing to annoy me on purpose, or an angry tirade to argue with me, his voice sounded as if it contained...

Pity?

"Yuri, I'm going to be blunt with you. I hate your guts for what you did to Rin and for what you did to me. You have innocent blood on your hands, and you hurt people for fun. I thought you were just a monster who looked like me, that I would kill you and then go back to the Synchro Dimension with Rin and then pretend that this whole thing with you and Academia never happened, but after seeing your memories, reading your mind, I think we have more in common than I thought. Our lives just went in different directions."

"Is there a point to this analysis of my mind, Doctor Dumbass? I've already went to therapy, and it proved to be a tremendous waste of time!"

"Wait, you had a therapist?" He asked me.

"Two of them, actually! One would try to bribe me with cookies, calling them positive reinforcements, and the other would just play German Opera Music and electrocute me with shock therapy. I carded them both just for the sake of getting them to stop bothering me! After that, the Professor decided that therapy was just pointless."

"Okay... with that detail aside, still! I firmly believe Selena didn't betray you!" Yugo continued. "She was angry! People say things they regret when they get angry!"

"She clearly stated plain and simple that she hated me! You can't get more plain and simple than that! Now all I have is my status of dominance! Do you have any idea what I had to go through in order to earn that status of dominance! I had to go through hell and that only made her betrayal even worse! At that point in my life, I was so dependent on her for social comfort that I didn't realize how weak it was making me!"

"Well... Yes!" Yugo answered. "I do know! I told you I can see your memories Yuri. I didn't realize your life was as bad as mine."

His voice now had more pity than before. Was he sounding like that on purpose just to spite me? I don't need his pity! I just need him to shut up!

Bad doesn't even begin to describe the so called "special training" I went through.

* * *

 _"Again!"_

 _"But... Sir..."_

 _"AGAIN!"_

 _It was like this every day. Sanders would send me into the Predator Jungle where I would duel each of his students, but then he would corner me himself and demand duel after duel until I broke down. Each time he attacked me with his Gladiator Beasts, it was worse than before, more brutal. I still had scratches and bruises that hadn't healed yet, but still he demanded I press on, demanding no less than perfection. I tried my best, but my best wasn't good enough for him. Even as I unleashed my dragon on him, his Tamer Editor crushed me and sent me tumbling to the ground._

 _Another bruise. Multiple scratches on my arms and legs. Almost cracked a rib from the fall._

 _This was not what I had in mind for special training. This wasn't even training, or boot camp, or whatever Sanders called it. This was hell._

 _"We've been at it for hours, Sir..." I pleaded as I tried to get back up, my younger weaker body quivering from the stress of the non stop survival duels._

 _"Can't we just take one break? I promise I'll do even better after I rest!"_

 _"SLAP!"_

 _Wrong answer. Any form of questioning would be met with a strike from that God Awful Riding Crop he carried with him. This one left a nasty cut on my cheek._

 _"Unacceptable!" Sanders roared at me. "Soldiers don't rest on the field of battle while the enemies of Academia advance upon you! They fight until their very last breath! They continue fighting until they die in battle, and so you will do the same if you want to even think about being the soldier the Professor wants you to be! If you are in pain, then you ignore it and keep going! Pain is weakness leaving the body! NOW AGAIN!"_

 _And so we dueled again, but just like before, it was the same, and I repeated the same fate ten minutes ago as Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor wiped out my lifepoints._

 _It was worth it. It had to be. This was the only thing I had worth living for now that Selena was gone... Now that Selena revealed that she never cared..._

 _"Disgraceful! You'll never be a true soldier of Academia with such mediocre performances! Hit the showers, eat your dinner, and go to bed! We're done for the day, and I expect you to awaken bright and early with ten times more effort than what you put in today or there will be consequences! Do you understand?!"_

 _"I..."_

 _"I SAID! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"_

 _"Y-Y-Yes Sir... Understood..."_

 _And so I returned to my quarters, a downgrade of what I used to have as a normal student. Sanders believed luxury softened the soldier's mind, so we were only left with the bare essentials of survival. Dry Rations that taste like Ash, plain water, and our bedrooms a stone cubicle with a cot. No pillow, No blanket._

 _No song from Selena's beautiful voice to help me sleep._

 _The dreams were returning again. Dreams of my dragon and three others. Dreams of fire and death. Dreams of suffering and anger. Dreams of Darkness._

 _No song from Selena's beautiful voice to help me sleep._

 _All this time that voice of hers, everything she did for me, was never genuine, just pragmatic instinct to combat her own loneliness.. All it took was for her to grow jealous and she turned on me. She left me all alone to suffer in this place._

 _But that was my destiny. Sanders was grooming me to be more than an ultimate soldier. He was molding me into the Predator I was supposed to be._

 _It is the destiny of the Predator to care about nothing except hunting for his next meal._

 _It is the destiny of the Predator to see all others as either prey or rival._

 _It is the destiny of the Predator to be alone._

 _And so I accepted my fate, curling up in the stone cold bedroom, freezing, starving, and in terrible pain._

 _"Selena... where are you... You promised me... You promised me you would stay... You promised me and you lied... You lied to me... All this time you hated me..."_

 _"Selena..."_

* * *

I suffered under the iron grip of Sanders and the poisonous heartbreak of Selena, but in a way, Sanders was right. Pain is weakness leaving the body, and now, looking back at all the suffering I went through, I am proud. I managed to fight my way through betrayal and torture to achieve true glory. The bonds of love and friendship are fleeting and ever so fickle, but fear lasts forever, and with everyone fearing me, I couldn't be happier. That so called promise to accomplish our dream of being heroes for Academia together was unnecessary. I accomplished it on my own! I am Academia's Greatest Soldier, and I didn't need an ounce of Selena's help to get here!

She means nothing to me, so why do I have to keep telling myself this? I shouldn't have to...

"Look, what I'm trying to say is this!" Yugo explained. "We both had it rough! We had no parents, we were stuck in a hostile environment, we needed to duel to survive, and we both had our own lady friend looking out for us! I'm just saying that if things had gone differently, if you and Selena had stuck together, maybe you wouldn't have turned out so bad. You wouldn't be carding people for fun! Hell, You might have been happy."

"I AM HAPPY!" I spat. "You just don't get it, Yugo! You don't understand just how happy it makes me feel when I card someone! The first time I carded someone, I realized just how satisfying it was! My existence was more valid and stronger than my opponent's and now that opponent is gone! He'll never be able to threaten my existence again! So I did it again, and then again, and then again, until finally one day I realized carding people became just as natural to me as breathing! I can't just up and quit now, and God help the Professor if he even thinks of telling me to stop!"

"What?!" Yugo exclaimed in surprise. "But I thought you were loyal to that guy! I thought you were doing this for him."

"Doing this for him? DOING THIS FOR HIM?!" I yelled, tempted to laugh at such a ridiculous idea. "Now that's funny! It's the greatest twist of my role in this little game! Everyone thinks that I'm the teachers's pet, the obedient soldier, but they couldn't be more wrong. I satisfied the Professor for a time by doing his bidding, but none of that matters now. I can't exactly be the dominant one if I'm following the orders of someone else, now can I? I follow the Professor simply because he granted me the opportunity to truly feel alive, but I never do anything for other people's sake, not even his! Even after the war against the dimensions is over and the Professor gets what he wants, I will continue to turn people into cards, until there is no one left! Only when everyone has been carded can I officially say I am the dominant one! That, my dear Yugo, is my ideal future of happiness, where I stand tall and dominant and everyone else lies dead and forgotten, where no one else can threaten me, betray me, or harm me ever again!"

I expected Yugo to be shocked at my proud declaration of my new dream, but he stood his ground inside my mind. His response was blunt and resolute.

"Someone will stop you. It might not be now, and given where I am, it might not be me, but someone will come along and stop you."

"HA! That's the Yugo I know, but you're wrong!" I replied. "No one can kill the dominant predator of Academia!"

"I didn't say someone should kill you!" Yugo argued.

"I said someone should stop you! Someone needs to knock some sense into you and for the record, I hope that person is Selena."

Wow. Yugo really should quit his dueling career and settle for stand up comedy. Now that was a joke!

"Alright!" I humored him. "Let's just say for a moment that Selena actually has a chance of defeating me! Why would you want her to do the honors instead?"

"Because maybe she can remind you that you still care about something other than yourself! You still care about her!"

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT?!" I roared, finally losing my temper. "SHE MEANS NOTHING TO ME!"

"The only care I have for her is that I wish to card her last! That's right! She will be the last prey I hunt just so she can see my work with her own eyes! She's not afraid of me, so maybe she will when she sees just how much of a monster I have become and how much I like being one!"

"Suit yourself." Said Yugo ominously. "Just remember, I'll be there for you as that tiny voice inside your head that won't go away. Since you don't seem to have a conscience, I'm just going to have to be your conscience for the rest of your life."

I pressed onward towards the Western Tower, the sight of my next hunting game, trying my best to ignore Yugo for now.

"All I need is my Dragon and my ability to make people fear me!" I growled. "I don't need a conscience!"

After that, Yugo finally decided to grant me the silence I desired, but he still wanted the last word, and he ended our argument with a cryptic warning.

"Careful Yuri. All Dragons end up getting slain when they bite off more than they can chew..."

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **So there you have it! No duel in this chapter, but I felt that more exposition involving Yuri and then setting things up for the next series of high stakes action was in order! I felt we needed an entire chapter devoted to how Yuri and Yugo are adjusting to the fact that they are literally stuck with each other along with some more indication as to how much Yuri has changed since his time away from Selena and how much the "betrayal" hurt him.**

 **Also some comedy and Selena X Yuri Fluff was definitely in order!**

 **In case any of you don't know. The song Selena sang to Yuri was _All I Ask of You_ from the _Phantom of the Opera!_ I think it's quite fitting!**

 **And in the same manner that I like to include all of my chapters, What did you think of it? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Fasten your seat belts, Ladies and Gentlemen because this chapter's a big one!**

 **Call Me Out on my Habit of Repeating Myself, but just to be clear. Disclaimer! Arc V Not Mine! Let's get it started!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Anger of the Supreme King

 **Yuri:**

The Western Tower was in sight, and with Yugo finally quiet, I could focus on more happier things, like carding people!

I wonder how Ruri would react when mere seconds after she reunites with her Xyz Scum comerades, she is greeted with the sight of me taking them away from her. It will be just like breaking Rin, but even better! Rin never had much to begin with! Her life was already miserable before I took her, but Ruri had so much to treasure, so much to live for, and with so much of her joy taken away from her, she knew that a few of her little treasures still lived out there somewhere, so she valued them even more, which would make her spirit even more crushed when I took them away from her.

It was thinking about these things that made me realize how much I hated Ruri, how much I hated the people of the Xyz Dimension. They grew up in luxury and comfort, growing lazy and peaceful from their dependency on other people for social comfort. That's why none of them put up a fight when Academia came and carded them all. They were weak because they depended on others rather than their own strength, and worse! Being weak made them happy!

Maybe once her brother is carded right in front of her, she will realize the truth of just how pointless it is to hold onto such bonds. If she stopped caring about them, she would never be hurt by their loss!

But wait! What's that I see off in the distance? Someone else is approaching The Western Tower, and at quite a fast pace too!

At first I thought it was just another Xyz Scum or Lancer, but my dragon told me otherwise. I could hear him growling, the same way he did when Yugo was near, and as I ran forward to get a closer look, my hunch was correct!

This was my standard counterpart, the smiling idealist, Yuya Sakaki!

Oh this was too good of an opportunity to pass up! Taking out two of my counterparts in one day? Is it my Birthday already?

This time though, I'll make sure to seal him into a card before he can weasel his way into my head! The last thing I need is two annoying voices inside my mind!

Keeping Ruri imprisoned can wait! Dueling Sakaki is far more important to me!

I suppose I'll let them take Ruri a short distance. It's not like they'll get far. After all, what's the point of a hunt if you don't get the pleasure of chasing after your prey?!

He still didn't see me yet! Good, although he did stop momentarily to look at his deck. Curious. Did his dragon sense the presence of mine and so was warning him of me?

Either way the warning came too late! Silent as a panther in the jungle, I pounced!

"GOTCHA!"

My standard counterpart yelped in surprise as I leaped in the air tackled him to the ground, pinning him from his arms.

"What do we have here?" I sneered. "A little snake in the grass coming to rescue the caged bird?"

My counterpart said nothing as he struggled in my iron grip, until he gasped in shock after making eye contact with me.

"You...You're Yuri!" He spoke to me.

"You've heard of me?!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Why I'm flattered! I didn't realize my glorious reputation reached as far as the standard dimension! Unless you count the interruption of Reiji Akaba's little tournament, we haven't invaded standard yet, but just you wait! Once the Professor gives the green light, the fun will get started again!"

Yuya finally managed to gain an escape opportunity by tucking his feet close to his chest. He used them to kick me off of him, but only because I allowed it. I can't exactly duel him in such an awkward position.

"Don't even think of trying to run, Yuya Sakaki!" I warned him. "I always catch fleeing prey eventually!"

"Is that really all people are to you? Prey?!" Yuya asked me in a scolding manner. "Do you really not see just how much pain you've caused? Why would you even willingly agree to do something so horrible?!"

"Awwwww, we have ourselves as sentimental!" I mocked him. "To answer your first question, YES! I am aware of how much pain I've caused, and I do it because it is entertaining! In a way, I guess I could consider myself to be an Entertainment Duelist like you!"

That struck a nerve! Yuya's face twisted into a scowl.

"You are not an Entertainment Duelist!" He shouted.

"What you do is sick and wrong! Entertainment is all about making other people happy and connecting with them! All you care about is yourself!"

"And that, Yuya, is the only thing worth caring about!" I argued back. "Do you really think these people will thank you when you save them from the oh so evil Academia? Do you think people truly care about others? No! No they don't! Alliances, Friendships, and Love are all based on pragmatism! They form when people don't have what it takes to survive on their own! That's why the Xyz Dimension fell so easily!"

Another nerve struck! Yuya's body tensed up at the mention of the massacre, most of it caused by my handiwork alone.

"Do you realize how much of a disappointment it was when I finally arrived in that dump?!" I continued. "When Academia came to the Xyz Dimension, we expected trained warriors, an army already prepared to fight till the bitter end and give us the duel we craved, a true glorious war that would validate our existence! What we got instead were a bunch of pathetic civilians scurrying about like rats, screaming and begging for their miserable lives! Do you know how many times I heard the words, "PLEASE GOOD SIR! TAKE ME INSTEAD, JUST DON'T HURT INSERT NAME HERE!" So annoying! So we decided to make a game of it! Whoever cards the most Xyz Scum at the end of the invasion, wins! Of course, I came out on top because I walked away with the ultimate prize, Ruri Kurosaki!"

"You... You..." Yuya was clenching his fists and breathing heavily, as if desperately trying to control his temper in front of me! Why? What's the point of that! It's good if he's angry! Anger makes you fight even harder!

"You just don't see the good in other people!" retorted Yuya. "I was told there was a way to reverse the carding process! If you just give people a chance, then you'll realize that it doesn't have to be this way!"

"There is no good in other people!" I snapped. "Anyone who believes that is simply lying to themselves like you are now! You don't entertain to make people happy, you do it to make you feel better about yourself because you care too much about what other people think! You aren't strong enough to rely on yourself, so you depend on other people for strength, which will only lead to your downfall! In the end we are always alone, and once the people you "entertain" have no further use of you, they will cut you loose and dump you in the streets like a dog! They will betray you!"

Yuya fell silent. He had no answer to my words. Good. Perhaps he realizes there is truth in them.

"But I'm not here to discuss philosophy, so let's change the subject!" I told him. "Why are you here in the Western Tower, where Ruri is being held? Aren't you more concerned about your precious little Yuzu?"

"YUZU!" My standard counterpart exclaimed. Honestly, his obsession with that girl is so unhealthy.

"TELL ME WHERE YUZU IS! NOW!" He yelled at me. Such a change of attitude! First he talks about sunshine, rainbows, and making people happy, and now he's making angry demands! His personality swings like a pendulum!

My grin widened. "Yuzu is in another castle, and you'll never see her again!"

"I will rescue Yuzu!" Yuya shouted with conviction. "I will rescue everyone from Academia!"

"And then you'll put us down so your revenge will be satisfied?" I asked him.

"No! I don't want revenge!" Yuya told me. "I want you to see the error of your ways! I want to teach you that there is another way! We don't have to use dueling to hurt each other! We can lay down our weapons and build a world where everyone can be happy! You won't have to hurt people to make your life have meaning, Yuri!"

"You're lying to yourself again, Yuya!" I interrupted him in a sing song voice. "Academia took something of yours that you value more than life itself! They are likely hurting her as we speak! How could you not want revenge! Deep down inside you know you want to hurt me! I'm a monster and you are the dashing noble hero! We both know how the story goes, Yuya! Hero kills the monster and rescues the princess! Happily ever after, Bla Bla Bla!"

"However! Plot Twist! In this story, it goes a wee bit differently! The monster shows the hero what a fool he was to walk into his lair and try to reason with him instead of slaying him, and so he eats the hero alive, and the princess is left broken and in despair, knowing that she will never escape now that the love of her life is dead! Think of this as your last entertainment, Yuya Sakaki! You will entertain me by suffering at my hands and being sealed into a card! LET'S DUEL!"

 **Action Field: Crossover Activate!**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **DUEL!**

"Dominant Predator Goes First!" I announced. "I will start by summoning Predator Plant Squid Drosera in attack mode! Next I set one card face down and end my turn."

My first plant spread into bloom, its spiked tentacles descending downward like the leaves of a palm tree. I noticed Yuya flinch from my monster's appearance, and I was quite pleased that he did.

 **Predator Plant - Squid Drosera: Level 2/DARK/Plant/100 ATK/800 DEF**

"Does my monster frighten you, Yuya?" I asked him. "I hope not! I don't want the fear to sink in until right at the moment when you're about to lose and get carded! That's the best type of fear of course, the moment when you know your life was for nothing and my existence is more valid than yours! Until then, grow a pair and fight like a man! If you start fearing me now, you get sloppy and misplay, and we can't have that! That will make the duel too easy!"

"I'm not scared!" retorted Yuya! "I'm enjoying myself! My Turn! Draw Card! Normal Summoning Monster! Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!"

I expected something intimidating to reflect his strength. What I got instead was a goofy looking humanoid in a flamboyant suit and top hat. The monster looked even more immature than the weaponized toys making up Yugo's deck, and the laughter coming out of its mouth only made its presence even more annoying.

 **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/1800 ATK/100 DEF**

"When my Joker is summoned, I can add Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my deck straight to my hand!"

"Your Dragon! Excellent! It appears you aren't going to disappoint me after all! Let's see how strong that Dragon of yours really is!"

"Oh Don't Worry, Yuri! The fun is just getting started!"

"Uh... what?"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I SET THE PENDULUM SCALE! I place Performapal Drumming Kong and Performapal Odd Eyes Unicorn in my Pendulum Zone!"

 **Performapal Drumming Kong: Level 5/EARTH/Beast/Pendulum/1200 ATK/600 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 2)**

 **Performapal Odd Eyes Unicorn: Level 1/LIGHT/Beast/Pendulum/100 ATK/800 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 8)**

"With the Pendulum Scale 2 and Pendulum Scale 8, I can Pendulum Summon Monsters whose Levels are in between three and seven!"

"Swing Pendulum of Souls! Draw your arc across the dimensions! PENDULUM SHOUKAN! APPEAR! PERFORMAPAL SALUTIGER AND ODD EYES PENDULUM DRAGON!

In a towering column of light, a bright jewel resembling the strange necklace around Yuya's neck swayed from side to side, conjuring forth his two monsters. I wasn't interested in the first one, the bipedal tiger in the red military uniform, but it was his dragon that had my attention, the so called dragon with dual colored eyes, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. As the red beast roared, I heard my dragon roaring again. They wanted to fight, and I was going to grant Starve Venom's wish!

 **Performapal Salutiger: Level 4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/1700 ATK/500 DEF**

 **Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level 7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Now Yuri! Before I attack, I'm going to make you see the light today! With the power of this card, anything is possible! Activate Spell Card, Smile World!"

"Smile What?!"

I have no idea what happened next, but Yuya somehow unleashed true horror. Not the type of horror that I am used to inflicting on others, destruction, fire, and the slaughtering of people, but disturbing imagery of a kind that I had never thought possible! The entire battlefield suddenly became engulfed in an aura of bright yellow, blue, and pink colors while strange balls of smiling faces floated all around us. Like some sort of disease, the balls touched each of Yuya's monsters and they started smiling. Even the mighty Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon was sporting a grin of genuine innocent bliss!

What the Hell was this? Seriously! What in the Actual Hell was this Nightmare?!

I'm on drugs! That has to be it! Yuya Sakaki must have somehow spiked me with a very powerful drug before we dueled! That's the only explanation I can have to see something so cringe worthy and nauseating! Someone please make it go away! Make it go away!

"With the Power of Smile World, All Monsters on the field gain 100 attack points for every monster on the field until the end of the turn!"

 **Odd Eyes: 2500 + 400 = 2900 ATK**

 **Salutiger: 1700 + 400 = 2100 ATK**

 **Skullcrobat Joker: 1800 + 400 = 2200 ATK**

 **Squid Drosera: 100 + 400 = 500 ATK**

"Alright... I have to ask... why would you use such a card?! First of all the imagery is disturbing as all hell, but that's beside the point! Your card's effect would be useful if it only effected your monsters, but why would anyone even think about giving my monster an increase in attack power?"

"This card is the heart of my beliefs!" Yuya explained, that God Awful Happy Smile spread across his face. "I'm not just here to defeat you and stop Academia! I don't want to hurt people like you do! I'm better than that! I'm going to show Academia the error of their ways! Dueling is supposed to be fun, not a tool to hurt people with! You connect with your opponent on a level deeper than you think, and with that connection, both of you can walk away happy and smiling!"

"...What?!"

It appears this day has been full of surprises. I never thought in my wildest imagination that I would meet someone more idiotic than Yugo, and yet here I stand, listening to my Standard Counterpart spewing the stupidest thing I ever heard out of his mouth.

"You're just like Edo!" Yuya continued. "You insist that the teachings of Academia are correct, but there is another way! We don't have to use dueling to hurt people! We don't have to focus on victory or defeat, or proving superiority over others! We can look at the duel, our monsters, and connect together, understand each other!"

"Heh... Heh Heh... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA HA!" I couldn't help it. This was so idiotic is was impossible not to laugh.

"Are you really under the impression that I am like Edo Phoenix, or any of the other Academia Soldiers?!" I asked as I finally caught my breath from the laughing fit.

"I don't care about the teachings of Academia! They are a means to an end! The only person that matters is myself, and the only future that I imagine is one where everyone else is carded and dead at my feet and I am the last one standing! That will mean that my life has more meaning than anyone else's! That will mean that I am the strongest, invincible and untouchable!"

"You're just saying that because you're afraid!"

"What?!" I snarled. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not afraid of anything!"

The nerve of that boy thinking I am afraid! I'm not afraid! I'm not! He's doing this on purpose! He's trying to mock me and insult my status as a predator!

"You're afraid of people hurting you!" Yuya continued. "That's why you don't want to connect with others! You're afraid that they'll hurt you or betray you! Sometimes that might be true, but that's not always the case! It's worth the risk to find a bond that will last forever, like the bond I have with Yuzu, and the others that I share with people like Gongenzeka, and Shingo, and Selena... and..."

Why did he just stop at the mention of Selena's name?

"Oh my God..." He whispered. "Selena..."

"What about her?!" I snarled.

"That's why she left..." Yuya's voice trailed off as if he just put the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle into place. "She came back for you!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT TREACHEROUS BITCH!" I roared. I could feel the Rage burning within me again, resonating with my dragon, wanting to come out. Oh Yuya, you had better hope that you don't press the issue further! You are waking my inner dragon up, and he is hungry!

"It makes sense now! I have Yuzu, Yuto has Ruri, and Yugo has to have someone special too! You had Selena, but then you changed! The bond was broken and she wants to fix it! She cares for you, and you used to care for her! Didn't you?!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS! COMPULSORY EVACUATION DEVICE!"

I wasn't going to allow him to go digging around in my past any longer. I was here to duel, to hunt, to destroy!

"That will return a monster on the field to my hand!" Yuya gasped in realization of my move. "Odd Eyes!"

"Oh no! I'm not using it on Odd Eyes!" I explained. "I'm using it on my own monster, Squid Drosera! Do you want to know why? When Squid Drosera leaves the field, I can place a Predator Counter on all of your monsters, and that causes all of them to become Level 1!"

"WHAT?!"

 **Odd Eyes, Joker, and Salutiger: One Predator Counter Each (All Level 1)**

"Did you think I wouldn't notice what you were setting up for?!" I taunted him. "You thought by distracting me with your dragon and your spell card, you could hide the fact that you had 2 Level 4 Monsters and then surprise me with an Xyz Summon! I'm not blind! I know the people of Standard use multiple summoning methods, so unless you have a Rank 1 Xyz Monster in your Extra Deck, then your strategy is ruined! And I know what you are thinking! It shouldn't make any difference since you can just attack me directly now, right? Wrong! I discard **Predator Plant Salamander Sarracenia** from my hand! When I do, all monsters that have Predator Counters on them can't attack this turn!"

"But..." Yuya whispered out. I knew that look, that look of defeat. I could tell now that he realized just how much he failed at getting through to me! Where's your entertainment now, Yuya? Where's your desire to make people smile!"

"I set one card face down. Turn End! Now the effect of Smile World ends and my monsters return to their original attack points!"

"And so the lie you keep telling to yourself is over!" I sneered. "You try to duel to make people happy, but guess what! I AM HAPPY! I AM SMILING! Carding people makes me happy! Seeing people suffer as I squeeze the life out of them makes me smile! You try to make people conform to your point of view, but guess what? Some people just don't change! Some people are just too far gone to be saved! Some people actually enjoy living the life of a monster!

"My turn! Draw Card! Summoning Monster, Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes!"

My new monster sprouted into bloom, its two Venus fly trap mouthes stained red with its victim's remains.

 **Predator Plant - Moray Nepenthes: Level 4/DARK/Plant/1600 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Next, since you control a monster with a Predator Counter on it, I can Special Summon this monster! **Predator Plant Centipede Darling!"**

A second plant sprouted out of the ground like a long green rope, with the end of its stalk sporting a red face with the mandibles and antennae of a centipede.

 **Predator Plant - Centipede Darling: Level 2/DARK/Plant/200 ATK/700 DEF**

"Despite your ridiculous philosophy and your absurdly childish cards, your dragon does look powerful, Yuya! Now you get the opportunity to see mine! Pay attention! This is my definition of entertainment! This is what makes me smile, dominating over insects like you! Activate Spell Card, Polymerization! Centipede Darling, Moray Nepenthes, FUSION!"

"Deadly and Beautiful Flowers of Alluring Fragrance, become one and give birth to a new breed of terror!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! VIOLET DRAGON WITH POISONOUS JAWS! STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON!"

Finally, the moment was upon us, the moment where our dragons would clash! With the power of Fusion, my dragon came to life, descending out of the fusion portal with a low rumbling growl, allowing its purple scales to bathe in the light of the darkening sky. My dragon let out a loud angry roar, and then Yuya's dragon roared back at it, almost like the two creatures knew each other. I experienced the same thing with Yugo's dragon, but I could care less about some phenomenon involving our dragons, even if it does provide the answer to the strange coincidence of my resemblance to three other people. All that mattered was satisfying the desire I shared with my dragon, a glorious hunting game!

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/2800 ATK/2000 DEF**

"That's... your dragon..." Yuya gasped.

"Yes! Isn't he magnificent! Now here's an example of how powerful he can become! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon Effect Activate! He gains attack power equal to the combined attack power of all Special Summoned Monsters you control until the end of the turn!"

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: 2800 + 2500 + 1700 + 1800 = 8800 ATK**

"You know what?! I think Starve Venom is kind of lonely out there on the field all by himself! Let's summon a friend for him, shall we?! The effect of Centipede Darling activates in the Graveyard, since he was used to Fusion Summon Starve Venom, I can Special Summon one Predator Plant Monster from my Graveyard! Return to the field, Moray Nepenthes!"

 **Predator Plant - Moray Nepenthes: Level 4/DARK/Plant/1600 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Oh but why settle for one little plant, when I can grow more! My Salamander Sarracenia has an effect that also activates in the Graveyard! Since I Special Summoned a Predator Plant, Salamander can Special Summon itself from the Grave!

My Moray was joined by another monster, a green reptilian creature with a pitcher plant's maw for a mouth. A red floral pattern served as a frill and toxic acid trailed out of its jaws.

 **Predator Plant - Salamander Sarracenia: Level 3/DARK/Plant/Tuner/900 ATK/1200 DEF**

"So you're going for another Fusion Monster?" Yuya asked me.

"Not quite!" I replied, my grin growing wider. "Salamander Sarracenia is a Tuner Monster!"

"What?!" Yuya cried out in shock. "You're going to Synchro Summon?!"

"Yes! Under normal circumstances, I would detest the idea of using an inferior summoning technique over Fusion Summoning, but I've been wanting to test this card's power since I got it, and that time is now! I tune my Level 3 Salamander Sarracenia with my Level 4 Moray Nepenthes for a Level 7 Synchro Summon!"

"Powerful Dragon with the wings of a hurricane, take flight! Unleash the storm within you and cast it down upon my foe!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! WHITE DRAGON OF TRANSPARENT WINGS! CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON!"

Yuya recognized the name, and I took pleasure in the shock spreading across his face as I conjured the trophy I took from Yugo. In the vortex of green rings, Yugo's... NO! MY DRAGON descended from the sky, it's white body reflecting the sunlight. The dragon touched down next to starve venom and all three dragons entered a chorus of synchronized growls at each other.

The mere presence of the third dragon sent the tingling adrenaline rush into my body again. More! I want more! Let the inner dragon rise!

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Level 7/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"That card... That's... Yugo's card..." His voice trailed off, horrified by the sight of a familiar face in my possession.

"Where did you get that card?! What have done to Yugo?!"

"Well it's kind of a funny story, Yuya! Yugo traveled so far and wide to get here to rescue his little girlfriend, kind of like how you want to rescue Yuzu, and he was so tired from the journey, I thought he needed a good night's rest to help get his strength back! So I let him take a nap, A DIRT NAP!"

"You... YOU!"

That's it, Yuya! Get angry! I want to feel that inner dragon you have! I want yours to clash with mine and make this duel the most glorious one of all!

You're not a hero! You're a monster just like me! Let us see which monster deserves to exist more! Get angry! Get angry!

"Are you really that surprised, Yuya?!" I taunted him. "I mean it is what we soldiers of Academia do! What did you think would happen when someone challenges me and loses! Were you stupid enough to believe that I would show mercy? NO! I never show mercy, and I also wasn't about to let such a card of tremendous power go to waste, so I took it for myself! Now you can watch me put it to good use! Activate Monster Effect! I discard Predator Plant Squid Drosera from my hand, and now Starve Venom Fusion Dragon can attack every monster on the field with a Predator Counter on it!"

"YOU LOSE YUYA! NOW DIE! STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON, ATTACK ODD EYES PENDULUM DRAGON!"

"Activate Trap Card! Last Minute Cancel!" Yuya declared. "This switches all my monsters on the field into defense mode!"

Well Good to Know! It appears Yuya does have some fight in him after all!

"Starve Venom! Wipe them all out!" I commanded, and Starve Venom obeyed, cracking his tail like a whip, the mouth on its end shot burst open and devoured Salutiger, followed by Joker, and with the gathered power of his feast, Starve Venom unleashed a bursting nova of violet electricity from his wings. Odd Eyes let out one last defiant roar as the lightning consumed the dragon and reduced its body to ash!

"Because it is a Pendulum Monster, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon goes to my Extra Deck instead of going to the Graveyard, and thanks to the effect of Last Minute Cancel, Skullcrobat Joker and Salutiger return to my hand."

"That's fine by me, but you're still wide open for a direct attack! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly! HELLDIVE SKY STRIKE!"

Clear Wing soared into the air until it was out of sight and then came down from the sky, spinning in the air like a whirling dervish. Yuya screamed from the painful blow as the dragon struck his vulnerable little body and forced him down to the ground.

 **Yuya: 4000 - 2500 = 1500**

"That's enough pain for now! Setting one card face down! Turn End!"

"I still have... lifepoints left..." Yuya wheezed as he staggered back to his feet. "As long as I have lifepoints, I won't give up! I'll make you see the error of your ways! I'll make you smile, and then I'll undo the damage you did! I'll bring Yugo back!"

This again! When will he stop! Is there no end to his annoying propaganda! Does he really think all the Academia soldiers and the Professor will just give up, join hands and sing Kumbaya? If he won't abandon his foolish ways, then I'll make him do it, and I know how! I know your weaknesses Yuya since you made them so obvious!

"You know, Yuya, you didn't answer my question from before! Why are you here in the Western Tower to rescue Ruri instead of looking for Yuzu?"

"So we can stop you!" Yuya answered. "I don't know what Leo Akaba wants with Yuzu and the others, but we do know that he needs all four, so as long as we keep just one of them away from you, then his plans will never succeed!"

"And yet you choose a complete stranger over someone you care about more than your own life?" I asked rhetorically. "Oh dear, it appears someone's a bit of a hypocrite! Poor Yuzu is lying cold and alone in a prison cell waiting for her knight in shining armor to rescue her, and yet you leave her for another woman! Remember what I said about how it is human nature to betray one another? Well there you go! I expected you to be the victim of betrayal, but it seems you are committing the act of betrayal yourself, and here I thought I was the bad guy!"

"I'm not like that!" Yuya shouted at me.

I noticed his eyes flash for a brief second, the familiar glint in the eye, yet unnatural and ominous, immediately followed by the sound of our dragons growling and a tingling sensation within my own heart. The last time I felt the rage was in the Synchro Dimension when I dueled Yugo, but why did I feel that? That Rage? The awakening of my inner dragon! I had no answers to why this feeling came and went as it did, but I welcomed it! The first time it appeared was during my survival training with Sanders, and I showed that old fool just how much of a mistake it was to push me too far! It never appeared again until I dueled Yugo in the Synchro Dimension, but that time it was different. When I used the rage on Sanders, I was scared of that power, but when I dueled Yugo, I welcomed it. It made me feel stronger than ever, invincible even!

I could feel it growing. Let it come! Let it awaken my inner dragon! Let me feel invincible!

"I'm not like that!" He shouted once again! "I'm not betraying Yuzu!"

"Oh please, Yuya! When will you stop lying to yourself and being such a hypocrite!" I twisted the knife wound in his raw nerves further and further. "You are just using your smile philosophy because you are ashamed of the truth that you already know! You only care about yourself! You use your entertainment dueling to gain personal satisfaction from pleasing others in the same way I use my hunting to gain personal satisfaction by carding people! In the end, it doesn't matter how long that feeling lasts, as long as you can feel special by spreading your propaganda across the globe! Nothing else matters to you, not even Yuzu! She's just a little trophy to you because you brainwashed her with your smile philosophy so much that she is devoted to you! Well when this is over, she will see just how little you care about her! I'll be sure to tell her that you decided to rescue Ruri instead of her!"

"STOP IT!"

"In fact! I have a better idea! The Professor only needs Yuzu alive! It won't matter if she is damaged goods, as long as she can be used! Perhaps I should take her for myself when this duel is over!"

That did the trick! In that moment, Yuya snapped!

"Shut up... SHUT UP... **SHUT UP!** **I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!** "

There it was! The Awakening! The Rage! The Battlefield exploded with power as Yuya's hair stood on end, his eyes glowing bright red and his body glowing with darkness.

 **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YURI! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

"GOOD! DO IT THEN! TRY AND SEE IF YOU CAN GET EVEN CLOSE TO KILLING ME! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO DUEL!"

I could feel it washing over me again! I saw the dark aura spreading over my body to match Yuya's! At last! This duel would reach new heights of glory!

"MY TURN! The now Berserk Yuya roared, but the words came out of my mouth as well! We spoke the words together, but we were too intoxicated by the power to care!

"Draw Card! Activate Spell Card, Wavering Eyes! By destroying both of the cards that are in my Pendulum Zones, I can inflict 500 damage to you, and then I can add one Pendulum Monster from my deck to my hand!"

 **Yuri: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"The Monster I choose to add is Destruction Magician, and with the Creation Magician I have in my hand, I set the Pendulum Zone Again!"

 **Destruction Magician: Level 7/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/2500 ATK/500 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 3)**

 **Creation Magician: Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/500 ATK/1500 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 8)**

"With the Power of these two monsters, I bring about your death! PENDULUM SHOUKAN! APPEAR AGAIN! PERFORMAPAL SALUTIGER, PERFORMAPAL SKULLCROBAT JOKER, AND ODD EYES PENDULUM DRAGON!"

As we spoke the summon chant together, the pendulum of souls conjured Yuri's monsters back, the tiger, the joker, and most importantly, the Standard Dragon!

Only one more dragon left!

 **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/1800 ATK/100 DEF**

 **Performapal Salutiger: Level 4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/1700 ATK/500 DEF**

 **Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level 7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"As you can see, my two Performapals are Level 4 again, which means I can perform a proper Xyz Summon and bring the forth and final dragon upon us!"

We both raised our hands up in the air again to call forth the summoning of the final dragon.

"With these 2 Level 4 Monsters, we shall construct the overlay network!"

"Slumbering within the depths of Pitch Black Darkness, we awaken the raging beast to fight those foolish enough to oppose its power!"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! BLACK DRAGON OF TREACHEROUS FANGS! DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON!"

The Overlay Network devoured the two Performapals, giving rise to the fourth and final piece of our glorious power, the fourth dragon. It's black body rose out of the portal and it spread its jagged blade like wings, roaring in union with its three brothers, sharing their desire, our desire,to destroy everything.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

Our rage, our awakening, our power, it was at its peak now! All consuming and yet so intoxicating and delicious, growing larger.

We stared up at the sky and watched our destiny unfold. The sky tore asunder and the rift that appeared in the Synchro Dimension opened above us.

Yes! I understand now! This is what I... No! This is what WE WANT! To give into the rage! To submit to the darkness! To become one! To destroy everything!

Our voices were synchronized as one as we cried out to the heavens!

 **"AT LAST! OUR DESTINY SHALL BE FULFILLED!"**

" **AT LAST! WE SHALL BECOME ONE!"**

* * *

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **Predator Plant - Salamander Sarracenia: Level 3/DARK/Plant/Tuner/900 ATK/1200 DEF**

Effect: During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can discard this card from your hand. Monsters your opponent controls that have Predator Counters on them cannot attack this turn. When you Normal Summon a Predator Plant Monster. When a Predator Plant Monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field while your opponent controls a monster with a Predator Counter on it, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, but banish it when it leaves the field.

 **Predator Plant - Centipede Darling: Level 2/DARK/Plant/200 ATK/700 DEF**

Effect: If your opponent controls a monster with a Predator Counter on it, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is used as a Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a DARK Monster, you can Special Summon one Predator Plant Monster from your Graveyard, except Predator Plant - Centipede Darling. Then place one Predator Counter on a Monster your opponent controls. (Level 2 or Higher Monsters with Predator Counters on them become Level 1).

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **AND CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Well would you look at that! The Gang's All Here! The Four Dragon Boys and the Four Dimension Dragons back together again!**

 **I was tempted to call this chapter Dragon Family Reunion, but that doesn't really seem as ominous and sinister as Anger of the Supreme King, does it?**

 **So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, I always like hearing from my readers so feel free to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious, Signing Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Man Oh Man did I leave you guys with the mother of all cliffhangers or what?**

 **All four dragons summoned, sky torn asunder, ZARC ready to show his face and cause mayhem of the worst kind!**

 **What can I say? I love being evil that way!**

 **You know the drill! Wish Arc V was mine, but unfortunately it isn't! Lets get it started!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Tranquility of the Supreme Queen

 **Selena:**

It is done. Sanders is carded, and so are all the Lancers in the Predator Jungle, with the exception of Yuya Sakaki. For Yuzu's sake, I wasn't going to card him anyway, but I still can't let him escape. With Yuya's escape as an excuse, I can pursue him and prevent him from reaching Yuri. The Battle Beast can take care of Yuya so long as he follows my order not to card him, and then I could have a moment alone with Yuri.

But what would I even say to him? Where would I even begin? I stifled a bitter, humorless laugh, knowing that a simple "I'm Sorry" wouldn't solve anything. I was always too proud to pour my feelings out to someone, but what else could I do to convince Yuri to abandon Academia and his path of darkness?

I have to at least make him realize that I never hated him. I have to tell him that he means more to me than he even imagines...

But what would we even do if he accepts my apology and rekindles the bond we shared? Could we run away together? Would Yuri even agree to that if I could even sway him back to my side? The Lancers would never take us back in! We would be unwelcome in Standard, and anyone in Xyz would try to kill us on sight! Synchro was a possibility, I suppose, provided they managed to clean up their mess of a society since the last time we were there.

What will we even do if we find a place of our own? Will we blend in with the civilian population? Finish getting a proper education? Find proper jobs to support each other while making sure to attract as little attention as possible, taking comfort in the mundane and peaceful life of being normal? Travel the worlds and then settle down in a cozy little house in the countryside when we get tired of traveling?

If the Lancers were still my friends, they would laugh at me and make a joke of all this. Stone Cold Selena was a romantic deep down underneath all that hostile exterior.

Whatever happens though, all I ask for is that chance, even if I fail, that is all I want, a chance to see the real Yuri again.

I took a deep breath and cast my thoughts aside. I still had to keep Yuri and Yuya separated, and I still had a new ally to direct. With my mind back in focus, I turned to the Battle Beast.

"Alright Listen. We need to... AH!"

My thoughts were violently interrupted by a crushing pain in my heart.

What was happening?! One minute everything was normal, and the next I was on my knees, clutching a sharp pain in my chest and watching my bracelet glow.

This time it was different though. The Bracelet wasn't just glowing! Each flash of light, each glow of energy felt as if the bracelet was talking to me!

Choking fear, chest closing in on itself, crushing my heart! Agony! Fear, Agony and Despair emanating from both my body and my bracelet!

It hurts! It hurts and the Bracelet was telling me why!

I'm too late! Yuya and Yuri are already dueling!

I don't know how I know this or why my bracelet is telling me this, but I can feel it! I can feel it and it hurts! They are tearing this world apart!

"Selena!" The Battle Beast calls out to me. He moves towards me, but the energy of the Bracelet forces me back!

"What's happening to me?!" I barely manage to wheeze the words out of my lungs. It is as if I am losing myself but gaining new parts of myself at the same time!

There is something else! It's showing me another place!

I can see them!

I can see the rift in the sky, but I'm not seeing it through my own eyes! I'm seeing it through her eyes!

Ruri's Eyes!

Our Eyes!

The pain washes away, and we relax, a wave of calm soothing the horror away, filling us with a sense of duty and resolve!

Tranquility!

Deeper and Deeper into the peaceful trance I sink! I can see all of them, all of us surrendering to the calming pulse of our bracelets!

From the dark depths of a cell underneath Academia, our standard self stares a the flower bracelet, understanding her purpose.

Unite to Protect, Purge the Darkness, Tame the Dragons

Behind the bars of the eastern tower, our synchro self gazes outward at the rift in the sky, feeling the pull of her resolve.

Unite to Protect, Purge the Darkness, Tame the Dragons

Only a short distance away from the growing darkness and the expanding rift, our Xyz Self hears the united call.

"What's going on?!" A blonde haired teenager asks in a state of shock. Kaito Tenjo.

"Is that Yuya?!" Another speaks. Edo Phoenix.

Our Xyz Self ignores all voices but the songs of our promise, listening to the hum of the bird bracelet.

"Ruri, what are you doing?!" Shun grabs our arm, but we shake him off!

"Stop them! Protect them! Purge the Darkness, Tame the Dragon!"

We speak the words of our oath, and Shun is confused.

"Ruri, what are you talking about?!" Shun asks our Xyz Self. "Your bracelet?! Your eyes?! They're glowing!"

Our Xyz Self Doesn't Answer. She descends down the tower at lightning speed, ignoring her brother's pleas to return to his side.

Unite to Protect, Purge the Darkness, Tame the Dragons

Within the Predator Jungle, the loudest calling of all hums and sings within the ears of our Fusion Self, still clinging to her sense of self and wondering for an answer!

The moon bracelet hears the call! It hears our desire to protect the Fusion Part of his soul! It pulses more until finally it answers our prayer.

Unite to Protect, Purge the Darkness, Tame the Dragons

The Battle Beast grabs onto our arm as our Fusion Self is engulfed in its light, taking him with us.

* * *

What?!

Where am I?

What Happened?

The binding energy left me momentarily! I am out of the trance! Me! I am me again, or at least I feel like me and not part of something else again!

My eyes darted from left to right as I realized where the Bracelet had taken us! We were at the Western Tower! Above us was a multicolored tear in the sky growing larger with every second, and there in front of us were Yuri and Yuya, intoxicated by darkness and gazing up into the sky with the four dimension dragons out on the field.

In spiritual form, I saw projected images of the other two, the Synchro Counterpart on Yuri's side and the Xyz Counterpart on Yuya's side, all of them corrupted and entranced by the same darkness. This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This is just like back in the Synchro Dimension! The one thing I never wanted to see was happening all over again, taking hold of Yuri!

"YURI!" I called out to him.

Yuri ignored me. All he did was stare up at the sky, chanting the words I dreaded to hear him say.

 **"AT LAST! WE SHALL BECOME ONE!"**

NO! This was a nightmare come to life! Yuri was under the iron grip of that thing, that darkness! Whatever was inside Yuya is also inside him!

Is it because of the Darkness that Yuri cannot be saved? Will the Darkness even let me save him, or will it pull Yuri into the abyss if I defeat it?!

No! I can't think like that! I can't! I promised to save him and I will never break that promise! We have to do something!

Wait, did I just say we? I have to... no... we have to... to...

I feel it! It's coming back! The embrace of the soothing energy of my bracelets, our bracelets. I was becoming part of the whole again, becoming us!

My words came out as a soft monotone as I felt myself slipping deeper. No time to explain to the Battle Beast! I have to act now and stop this!

"Battle Beast, do you see three men chasing after that girl over there? Intercept them! Make sure they don't stop the girl! Let us... I mean let her come to me! We will... I mean I will handle Yuya Sakaki!"

"But Selena!"

"JUST DO IT!" I commanded him. "There's no time to argue!"

The Battle Beast looked like he wanted to say more, to express his concern for my wellbeing, but he held his tongue.

"Yes Selena!"

Obedient and swift, the Battle Beast sprinted towards the tower as Ruri drew closer to the Battlefield, stepping in between her and the other Lancers, all the while she dashed closer and closer, two counterparts of the whole uniting to stop history from repeating itself.

My bracelet stung me, but each sting came with a wave of calm soothing the pain and pulling me in. So relaxing, so easy to just surrender to the tranquil calm of the bracelet's light, to let it guide me, guide us towards the power to stop the darkness, to unite under the tranquil mind.

 **Current Status of Duel**

 **Yuya: 1500 Lifepoints**

 **Yuri: 3500 Lifepoints**

 **Yuya's Field:**

 **Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level 7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Yuri's Field:**

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/2800 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Level 7/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Yuya's Turn:**

"We shall destroy everything in our paths! Unite and become one, almighty dragons!" Yuya and Yuri roared at the same time.

Both duelists raised their hands in the air for another summoning.

"Activate the effects of Destruction Magician and Creation Magician in the Pendulum Zones! With the power of both Magician's, I can change Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from a Rank 4 Monster into a Level 7 Monster which will give me everything I need to unleash my wrath upon this world!"

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Level 7**

"Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, OVERLAY! With these 2 Level 7 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness. With the flames of rage, incinerate everyone on this miserable planet!"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! COME FORTH! THE SUPREME KING VIOLENT DRAGON - ODD EYES RAGING DRAGON!"

The dreaded fusion of the two dragons began, but this time it was different! The dragon rising out of the overlay network was a crimson shade of red as opposed to the deep black of Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon, although the essence of Dark Rebellion existed within the Dragon's ebony colored neck and chest. The Dragon's violent roar echoed across the entire island as it unfurled its enormous wings, each one a set of dozens of flaming jewels, lighting up like rockets! As the two of us witnessed the beast's summoning, we could feel ourselves being crushed by a violent anger that could never be calmed.

 **Odd Eyes Raging Dragon: Rank 7/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Trap Card Activate!" Yuri bellowed. " **Aggressive Fusion!** When my opponent Special Summons a monster from the Extra Deck, I am allowed to perform a Fusion Summon immediately using the dragons that I already have on the field!"

"DO IT THEN!" Yuya commanded, the sinister grin on his face growing wide and feral. "Go my other half! Unite your dragons just as I have so we can become one!"

"Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, FUSION!"

"Violet Dragon of Poisonous Jaws, Clear White Dragon of Powerful Wings, merge together as one entity and become the creature you were destined to be! Become an entity of pure corruption and eradicate everything on this miserable planet!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! COME FORTH! **THE SUPREME KING MALICIOUS DRAGON - STARVE VENOM CORRUPTION DRAGON!"**

No! Not another one! I couldn't allow it, but it was too late! The dragons united, conjuring forth a second monstrous hybrid! This one bore a likeness to Starve Venom, its purple colored scales brighter than ever, but its white underbelly bore the whiteness of Clear Wing. In addition to a second pair of horns, its mouth sported a pair of scythe shaped diamond like mandibles. Its wings burst to life, identical in appearance to that of Odd Eyes Raging Dragon, but with a shade of neon green color. Two large demonic eyes appeared on the dragon's chest, and the creature's white stomach opened itself up, revealing a mouth full of sharp emerald teeth.

 **Starve Venom Corruption Dragon: Level 10/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/3500 ATK/2800 DEF**

"With Starve Venom Corruption Dragon now out on the field, the second effect of Aggressive Fusion forces both of our monsters to engage in battle!"

"THEN LET IT BE!" The possessed Yuya wailed with delight. "DEFEAT YOUR OTHER HALF AND ABSORB US TOGETHER IN OUR GLORIOUS AWAKENING!"

" GO ODD EYES RAGING DRAGON! ATTACK STARVE VENOM CORRUPTION DRAGON AND COMPLETE OUR REBIRTH! DESTRUCTION BLAST OF CALAMITY!"

We ran faster as the red dragon's wings expanded, charging its energy for its final attack, our Fusion Self and Xyz Self dove in between to intercept.

We gave into the power of our bracelets, uniting with our resolve to protect our loved ones from themselves.

Unite to Protect, Purge the Darkness, Tame the Dragons!

Unite to Protect, Purge the Darkness, Tame the Dragons!

Our Tranquil Mind, Our Will to Protect, the Will of our Light!

Yuya's attack was halted by a second explosion of power. our bracelets bathed our bodies in the light of our souls, and soon all their attention was focused on two directions. To the west lay our Fusion Self and to the east, our Xyz Self, prepared to stand against the darkness.

Orders are clear, commanding us from within our souls!

Ignore the Words of the Darkness! It must be sealed at all costs! Leap into the Battle and grab the Action Card on the left!

Time to Duel! Imprison the Supreme Dragon King once more! Grab the Action Card!

"ACTION CARD, EVASION! NEGATE THE ATTACK!"

It was almost too late, but we succeeded! The dragon's attack was halted by the action card, but now we had the full attention of the darkness.

 **INTRUSION PENALTY - 2000 LIFEPOINTS**

 **Selena: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

 **INTRUSION PENALTY - 2000 LIFEPOINTS**

 **Ruri: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

The darkness reacted to our presence, and the black auras of the two dragon boys rose up into the air, merging together and taking the shape of a grinning demonic face.

A voice spoke from the shadow, neither Yuya's nor Yuri's, but something from long ago, an identity I feel I should remember, something I have seen before!

"MY DEARLY BELOVED!" The Darkness spoke. "WE MEET AGAIN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! DON'T INTEREFERE WITH MY RESURRECTION!"

From within my own mind, I wanted to scream. I wanted to plead and beg to Yuri not to surrender to the evil creature in his heart, to beg him to remember what we had before my foolishness pushed him away, to curse and yell and the shadow to go away and leave him alone!

But the words never came! Someone was speaking through me, through Ruri as well. We spoke the words at the same time, and under the spell of our tranquil mind, we were compelled to deliver the message of our inner soul, and so she rose. An aura of a glowing rose color collected around our bodies and rose up in the same manner as the black shadow, taking the shape of a ghostly woman, and through our mouths she spoke.

"You know I cannot do that. I told you when you refused to stop this path of madness. As long as you crave destruction, then I resolve to keep you sealed."

 **"** RURI!"

The Battle Beast had occupied Kaito and Edo, but Shun had managed to force his way past him and within reach. Our inner soul turned towards him and back handed him away, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Ruri..." Shun wheezed out. "What is going on? What's happening to you?!"

"For your own safety, I suggest you do not get involved, Shun!" The spirit spoke through our mouths.

Shun was absolutely stunned. Either he was too weak to move, or the spirit's words had forced him into submission.

Another compulsion, the spirit moves us forward. Our inner soul commands me to duel!

"MY TURN! DRAW CARD! I place Lunalight Wolf and Lunalight Tiger in my Pendulums, and now with the Pendulum Scale 1 and Pendulum Scale 5 in place, I can now summon forth monsters whose Levels are in between two and four!"

 **Lunalight Wolf: Level 6/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/2000 ATK/1800 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 1)**

 **Lunalight Tiger: Level 1/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/1200 ATK/800 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 5)**

"PENDULUM SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **LUNALIGHT LEOPARD** AND **LUNALIGHT LYNX!"**

The twin pendulum towers gathered on both sides of my field and conjured forth my two monsters, a young catgirl with long golden hair and tufted cat ears followed by a muscular adult woman in a leopard skin track suit and small cat ears.

 **Lunalight Lynx: Level 2/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/500 ATK/1900 DEF**

 **Lunalight Leopard: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/1900 ATK/500 DEF**

"Lunalight Lynx effect activate! When she is Pendulum Summoned, I can add the Spell Card, Polymerization from my deck to my hand, and now the effect of Lunalight Leopard activates as well. I can now reveal the Lunalight Panther Dancer in my Extra Deck and have my Leopard assume the identity of my Panther Dancer!"

"I have seen this strategy before!" The shadow mocked our soul as he observed my technique. "Now here comes the Lion Dancer!"

"Incorrect." I spoke out in a calm monotone. "I have something different in mind! With the effect of Lunalight Lynx, I can use the Lunalight Tiger in my Pendulum Zone as a Fusion Material when I conduct a Fusion Summon, and that time is now! Activate Spell Card, Polymerization! Lynx, Tiger, FUSION!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! BEAUTIFUL BEAST DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT! LUNALIGHT CAT DANCER!"

My signature monster backflipped out of the Fusion Spiral, brandishing her daggers as she landed gracefully on her feet.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer: Level 6/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/2400 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **"** My next Fusion Summon will begin immediately! Since my Leopard is now treated as Lunalight Panther Dancer, I technically have two Fusion Monsters on my side of the field, and that meets the summoning requirements for the creature that will put you back where you belong! Activate the Pendulum Effect of Lunalight Wolf! Once per turn, I can conduct a Fusion Summon without the need of Polymerization! Cat Dancer, Panther Dancer, FUSION!"

"Beautiful Beasts Dancing in the Moonlight, become united as one and unleash the true divine power of the moon! Take the shape of a true Goddess!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **SUPREME QUEEN OF THE MOON - LUNALIGHT WHITE TIGER GODDESS!"**

A radiant tower of light shot out of the Fusion Spiral and into the sky, and my new monster descended from the heavens. Ten arms with ten curved swords, two tails, long flowing ebony hair, and a coat of black and white tiger fur came into view as she slowly lowered her meditating form down to meet the two dragons. Her body was clothed in a golden breastplate and the rose colored robes of a hindu priestess, all the while she maintained the power and grace of the moon she embodied.

 **Lunalight White Tiger Goddess: Level 10/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

"RAAAAA! You're doing this on purpose!" The darkness growled. "You would have your reincarnations summon their Goddesses to remind me of our previous battle and rub salt on the wound you inflicted on me from my defeat!"

My inner soul, the spirit, the light, she told me told ignore him, and so I did.

She told me I could save Yuri so long as I unleashed the power of this Goddess, and so I remained entranced by her power.

"Lunalight Tiger Goddess will now bring an end to your Dragons! She can attack twice during this turn's Battle Phase, and furthermore, any Battle Damage you take from her attacks will be doubled! NOW, TIGER GODDESS! ATTACK STARVE VENOM CORRUPTION DRAGON AND END THIS DUEL! DANCING BLADES OF NIRVANA!"

 **"** YOU! STANDARD! DEFEND YOUR OTHER HALF!" The Darkness commanded Yuya, and he obeyed.

"Activate Monster Effect!" Yuya snarled. " **Defiant Dragon Magician!** When my opponent attacks a Dragon Type Monster, I can Special Summon him from my hand in defense mode, and then he becomes the new target of the attack!"

My Goddess bathed herself in the light of the moon, causing each of her swords to glow a bright shade of blue, and then the Goddess charged, unleashing her wrath, but her attack was intercepted by a red robed magician with a dragon shaped headdress covering his face. Fast and invisible as a blur, the Goddess cut through the magician, destroying it.

 **Defiant Dragon Magician: Level** **5/FIRE/Spellcaster/Pendulum/1700 ATK/2200 DEF**

"Defiant Dragon Magician Effect Activate!" Yuya announced. "When he is destroyed by battle, all Dragon Type Monsters on the field gain 1000 attack points, and that means they are too strong now for you to defeat! You'll have to try harder than that!"

 **Odd Eyes Raging Dragon: 3000 + 1000 = 4000 ATK**

 **Starve Venom Corruption Dragon: 3500 + 1000 = 4500 ATK**

Under normal circumstances, I would curse the unfortunately luck, but the miasma shrouding my mind urged me forward, keeping me calm.

"I have no choice but to end my turn then."

And so the burden of facing the darkness passes to Ruri.

"My Turn Begins Now!" Ruri spoke in the same otherworldly impassive tone as I did. "Draw Card!"

"Special Summoning Monster! Lyrical Luscinia Turquoise Warbler! Her effect Special Summons herself when I control no monsters!"

Ruri's first monster appeared on the field, a tiny five year old girl in a green bird costume.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler: Level 1/WIND/Winged-Beast/100 ATK/0 DEF**

"Turquoise Warbler also Special Summons one Lyrical Luscinia Monster from my hand! Appear! Lyrical Luscinia Cobalt Sparrow!"

Turquoise Warbler summoned forth a second bird girl, this one clothed in brown.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow: Level 1/WIND/Winged-Beast/0 ATK/100 DEF**

"Cobalt Sparrow adds a copy of herself to my hand when she is Special Summoned this way! Now I Normal Summon Lyrical Luscinia Sapphire Swallow! When She is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon the Cobalt Sparrow I added to my hand, which in turn adds a third Sparrow to our hand as per her effect!"

Two more bird girls joined the battle field, a second brown one, and a new one with blue feathers.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow: Level 1/WIND/Winged-Beast/100 ATK/0 DEF**

"Fifth and Final Monster! Special Summoning by her own effect, **Lyrical Luscinia Ruby Robin!"**

Ruri assembled her fifth monster in the center of the growing bird flock, another bird girl with crimson feathers.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Ruby Robin: Level 1/WIND/Winged-Beast/100 ATK/100 DEF**

"Lyrical Luscinia Ruby Robin effect activate! We can add one Lyrical Spell Card to our hand for every two other Luscinias on the field. Since there are four Lyrical Luscinias on the field, I can add two spell cards, **Lyrical Lusicinia - Bird Chorus,** and **Rank Up Magic Lyrical Force,** and now that Bird Chorus is in my hand, I will activate it right now! I gain 500 lifepoints for every Lyrical Luscinia Monster on the field!"

 **Ruri: 2000 + 2500 = 4500**

"The stage is set to stop you! With these 5 Level 1 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"Innocent Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! XYZ SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! LYRICAL LUSCINIA ASSEMBLY NIGHTINGALE!"

The five birds vanished into the overlay network, conjuring the ace of Ruri's deck, a grown adult bird woman with a ball gown dress of feathers. A blue songbird's head served as the woman's crown, and the sleaves of the dress extended outward into a blooming set of blue wings with white tips.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale: Rank 1/WIND/Winged-Beast/Xyz/0 ATK/0 DEF**

 **Assembly Nightingale: 0 + 500 = 500 ATK**

"Assembly Nightingale gains 500 attack points for every Xyz Material attached to her, but she will only be around momentarily!"

"Activate Spell Card, **Rank Up Magic Lyrical Force!** With this Spell Card, the overlay network will rebuild itself and Assembly Nightingale will evolve into a new Xyz Monster that is one rank higher! Assembly Nightingale! RANK UP XYZ EVOLUTION!"

"Beautiful Song of the Bird that flies in the darkest night! Become a united force and take flight to protect the ones I love!"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **LYRICAL LUSCINIA - UNITED NIGHTINGALE!"**

The overlay network appeared again, and Assembly Nightingale dove inside, allowing its power to transform her into a new monster. Ruri's upgraded nightingale soared out of the portal, sporting a red dress as opposed to the previous blue one. The songbird crown adorning her head was now replaced with a red eagle's face and silver armor adorned her chest. In addition to the red sleeves of her dress, a brilliant pair of silver metal wings sprouted out of her back, shining in the darkened sky.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - United Nightingale: Rank 2/WIND/Winged-Beast/Xyz/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"With the power of Lyrical Luscinia United Nightingale, I can have her gain even more overlay units at the cost of one thousand lifepoints for each new material! So for the price of four thousand lifepoints, I can attach four Lyrical Luscinia Monsters from my deck to our United Nightingale, giving her a total of ten overlay units and causing her to grow even more powerful! United Nightingale gains 200 attack points for each overlay unit she has!

 **Ruri: 4500 - 4000 = 500**

 **United Nightingale: 0 + 2000 = 2000 ATK (10 Overlay Units)**

"United Nightingale Effect Activate! Once per turn, Nightingale can inflict damage to you equal to its current attack power! The target for this effect shall be Yuya!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" The darkness roared, the grin on its translucent black form growing wider. "FUSION! DEFEND YOUR OTHER HALF!"

"Starve Venom Corruption Dragon Effect Activate!" Yuri sneered. "When my opponent activates a monster effect, Starve Venom Corruption Dragon can negate your monster effect! After that, the attack power of your monster becomes zero!"

 **United Nightingale: 2000 - 2000 = 0 ATK**

"Ruri..." Shun coughed from the sidelines, struggling to get back up. "Please... Run!"

Ruri ignored him again, still under the effects of the Tranquility.

"I now use the effect of Chorus of Birds in our Graveyard! Since the only monster my side of the field is a Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster, I can banish Chorus of Birds and the Lyrical Force Spell Card from our Graveyard, we can add another Rank Up Magic Spell Card into our hand!"

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF OUR TRANQUIL MIND! WE ACTIVATE **RANK UP MAGIC TRANQUIL FORCE!"**

"This spell card works differently from other Rank Up Magic Spell Cards! The evolution of my monster depends on the amount of overlay units it possesses! Since Lyrical Luscinia United Nightingale has ten overlay units, I can use the power of Rank Up Magic Tranquil Force to summon a Rank 10 Xyz Monster!"

"WHAT?!"

"UNITED NIGHTINGALE! RANK UP EVOLUTION!"

"Beautiful Song of the United Bird flying in the darkest night! Become a divine force of brilliant radiance and take the shape of a true Goddess!"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **SUPREME QUEEN OF BIRDS -** **LYRICAL LUSCINIA NIGHTINGALE GODDESS!"**

"The overlay network exploded with power and fired a tower of light into the sky, and in a manner identical to the summoning of White Tiger Goddess, Ruri's New Monster descended down. She had changed her dress again to a long flowing gown of purple with golden embroidery, and now six golden mechanical wings adorned her back. She now wore the crowning headdress of a golden eagle and she sang a melancholic tune and she touched down to the ground.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Nightingale Goddess: Rank 10/WIND/Winged-Beast/Xyz/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

"RAAAA! ANOTHER VILE GODDESS!" The darkness spat out of disgust. **"** And of all the four Goddesses you had to summon, it had to be that one!"

"You know what it does then! Nightingale Goddess Effect Activate! The effects of both of your dragons are negated and they lose 500 attack points for every overlay unit my Nightingale Goddess possesses! That is 5000 attack points stripped away!"

 **Starve Venom Corruption Dragon: 4500 - 5000 = 0 ATK**

 **Odd Eyes Raging Dragon: 4000 - 5000 = 0 ATK**

 **"** RAAAAAAAAA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFERE! IT IS MY DESTINY TO REAWAKEN AND DESTROY EVERYTHING! WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO OPPOSE ME?!"

The spirit within our souls assumed full control again and spoke through our mouths with her voice.

"DARKNESS OF RUIN, BEGONE! RETURN TO WHERE YOU BELONG!"

The shadow recoiled backward from the conviction in the spirit's words, but the creature holding the two dragon boys still remained defiant.

"RAY, MY QUEEN, MY DEARLY BELOVED GODDESS, YOU CANNOT KEEP ME LOCKED AWAY FOREVER! MY SOUL MAY BE SPLIT INTO FOUR, BUT MY DESIRE TO DESTROY AND ACHIEVE TRUE POWER LASTS FOREVER! I SHALL RETURN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

From the words of the darkness, the spirit gave pause and lowered her head.. Her reply came with a deep edge of sadness and regret.

"Zarc, my love, my king, as long you see destruction as the only answer to improving the world, then I can never be your queen."

"AS LONG AS I STAND, YOU SHALL STAY SEALED AWAY! LYRICAL LUSCINIA, NIGHTINGALE GODDESS, ATTACK ODD EYES RAGING DRAGON! AVIAN AUDACITY!"

The six wings on the Nightingale's back turned from gold to white, and a violent blast of wind rocketed out of the Goddess like a hurricane, tearing Yuya's dragon apart.

 **Yuya: 1500 - 1500 = 0 (LOSE)**

Another Compulsion from the Spirit! Now is my chance!

"White Tiger Goddess Effect Activate! My opponent took battle damage, so she gains 500 attack points, and now because a monster was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck this turn, I can target one monster on my side of the field and immediately force it to do battle with my White Tiger Goddess!"

 **White Tiger Goddess: 4000 + 500 = 4500 ATK**

"RAY! DON'T YOU DARE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY GODDESS! YOU LOVED ME! WHY DID YOU TURN AGAINST ME?! RAY!"

"WHITE TIGER GODDESS! ATTACK STARVE VENOM CORRUPTION DRAGON! DANCING BLADES OF NIRVANA!"

An instantaneous reaction! The White Tiger stood up from her meditation and leaped into the air, disappearing into a blur of wind. Ten times she sliced through the dragon's body, darting backwards and forwards as she stripped the beast of its power and landing behind it on her feet. The dragon fell to pieces and exploded, eliminating the last of the shadow's hold on the two boys.

 **Yuri: 3500 - 3500 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Selena and Ruri**

Growling and snarling with the bitter taste of defeat, the darkness was forced to abandon its chance of revival. The rift disappeared in the sky like a needle and thread sewing a tear in a cloth, and the darkness sank back into the bodies of Yuya and Yuri, while the light of our inner soul vanished back into our bracelets.

"Wake up, Selena!" she whispered. "WAKE UP!"

* * *

"AH!"

My eyes shot open, and I woke up! Or at least I think I did! Was I even sleeping? It's as if I regained my senses in the same way as waking up from a dream!

But was it a dream?

"What happened?" I whispered as I darted around the area. I had no idea where I even was, or how I even got here!

My bracelet was glowing, I was in pain, and then I was seeing things, Yuya and Yuri dueling, a rift in the sky similar to the one in the Synchro Dimension, I could see Ruri coming towards me, and then...

Nothing...

What had just happened to me?

And where was...

"YURI!" I cried out as I found my answer. My eyes scanned the Battlefield and I saw three unconscious forms, Ruri, Yuya, and farthest from the other two, Yuri!

What happened when I was in that trance? Did we duel each other?

Did I hurt him?

"YURI!" I called to him again. I rushed over as fast as I could.

Please be alive. Please be alive. Don't you dare die on me!

"...lena...Selena..."

Oh Thank God! Whatever higher power is listening right now, Thank you! He's not dead! He's not dead!

"...lena...Selena..." still barely aware of his surroundings and badly injured, but alive.

"Ssssssshhhhhhh" I soothed him, stroking his face.

A few tears descended from my face and onto his.

"I don't know if you can even hear me, Yuri, but it's going to be alright. I promise."

"SELENA!"

The voice of Shun snapped me back to reality, but I didn't even bother to turn around.

"What is going on?!" He shouted as he propped himself up against the wall of the tower.

"What did you do to my sister? Why the hell was I back handed by a ghost, and why the hell are you tending to the injuries of the monster who kidnapped my sister?!"

Quick as a flash, I put my mask back on, reassuming the role of the villain who betrayed the Lancers. Shun wasn't supposed to know yet.

I have no answers to his questions. Whatever happened to him, he must have gotten hit pretty hard if he thinks a ghost attacked him.

Nothing else around me was my concern now, but I couldn't tend to Yuri's condition here, not with the prying eyes of vengeful Lancers upon me.

"Battle Beast! Call off your duel with Kaito and Edo and grab Ruri! We're leaving!"

"WHAT?!" Shun's head snapped back around to see the Battle Beast engaging his two fellow Lancers, but the Battle Beast forfeited under my orders and darted back to my side, picking Ruri up in his muscular arms and hoisting her over his shoulder.

"Oh that's right, you weren't here when I showed my true colors!" I told Shun. "Long story short, I am now back where I belong, with Academia, and through my betrayal, Yuzu shares the same fate as your sister!"

"You... what..." Shun breathed out, shocked beyond all belief, but his shock immediately turned to rage.

"I knew it! I KNEW IT!" Shun roared. "I knew a Fusion user like you could never be trusted! You come over here and Duel Me right now, you traitor!"

"As if I care what you think!" I spat at the broken falcon. "I don't know exactly what just happened, but you saw it with your own eyes! There is a greater power at work here, and Yuya, your sister, and myself are all at the center of it! Until I find out what that is, you will never see her again! Come, Battle Beast! Let's go!"

"NO!" Shun yelled. "You can't! I won't let you take Ruri again!"

I ignored him and reached into the pouch in my uniform to cover my escape. Shun was in no shape to stop me, but his two Lancer comrades were catching up fast, and I needed to lose them! Leo Akaba made sure to equip all of his students with the necessary tools of war, energy nets, electric stun guns, medical supplies and first aid kits, but I must admit, I've always wanted to use this particular trinket!

A smoke bomb!

Before Kaito and Edo could reach me, I threw the pellets, coating the entire area in thick fog. Shun and the other Lancers was reduced to a coughing fit as the Battle Beast took Ruri in one arm and Yuri in the other arm and we made our escape.

Hang on Yuri. I'll get you medical attention and then we can fight through this together. I don't even know if that darkness is gone for good, or even if it can be removed from you at all, but I'll be damned sure to see you back on your feet again. If that darkness even dares show its face again, it will regret it!

I'll protect you, Yuri. The Darkness won't touch you ever again.

Just Hang On... Please Hang On...

* * *

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **Starve Venom Corruption Dragon: Level 10/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/3500 ATK/2800 DEF**

 **1 Dragon Type Fusion Monster + 1 Level 7 or Higher Dragon Type Monster**

Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Fusion Summoned using a Synchro Monster you control as a Fusion Material, it gains the following effects.

When this card battles an opponent's monster, negate the effects of that monster and then this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK until the End Phase.

Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a monster effect, you can negate the effects of that monster and reduce the ATK of that monster to Zero.

 **Lunalight White Tiger Goddess: Level 10/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

 **2 Lunalight Fusion Monsters**

Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned and Cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. This card can make a second attack during each turn's battle phase. Any Battle Damage your opponent takes from battles involving this card is doubled. Each time your opponent takes Battle Damage, this card gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can target this card and one face up monster your opponent controls. Negate the effects of the opponent's monster. The opponent's monster must Battle with this card during this turn's Battle Phase and it cannot leave the field until it does.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Nightingale Goddess: Rank 10/WIND/Winged-Beast/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

 **3 or More (Max 5) Level 10 Monsters**

Effect: When this card is Xyz Summoned, All monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to this card. If this card has a Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster attached to this card, it gains the following effects.

Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent Special Summons a monster, you can detach two Xyz Materials from this card. That monster loses 1000 ATK and then you gain 1000 lifepoints.

During either player's turn, if your opponent would activate a card or effect during the Battle Phase, you can detach two Xyz Materials from this card, negate the activation of that card or effect and gain 1000 lifepoints.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - United Nightingale: Rank 2/WIND/Winged-Beast/0 ATK/0 DEF**

 **2 or More (Max 5) Level 2 Winged-Beast Type Monsters**

Effect: This card gains 200 ATK for every Xyz Material attached to this card. Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's current ATK, but this card cannot attack during the turn you use this effect. During each of your End Phases, detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card. If this card has Lyrical Luscinia Assembly Nightingale attached to this card as an Xyz Material, it gains the following effects.

When this card is Xyz Summoned, you can attach up to 5 Lyrical Luscinia Monsters from your deck to this card as Xyz Materials, but you must pay 1000 lifepoints per monster.

 **Defiant Dragon Magician: Level 5/FIRE/Spellcaster/Pendulum/1700 ATK/2200 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 3)**

Pendulum Effect: When a Dragon Type Monster you control is targeted by an opponent's card effect, you can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone and if you do, negate the activation of that card or effect and destroy it.

Monster Effect: When a Dragon Type Monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, this card becomes the new target of the attack. When this card is destroyed by battle, all Dragon Type Monsters on the field gain 1000 ATK.

 **Lunalight Leopard: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/1900 ATK/500 DEF (Pendulum SCALE 2)**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when you Fusion Summon a Lunalight Fusion Monster, that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of one of its Fusion Materials during the Battle Phase of the turn it is summoned.

Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can reveal one Lunalight Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck. This card's name becomes that monster's name.

 **Lunalight Lynx: Level 2/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/500 ATK/1900 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 6)**

Pendulum Effect: If you would Fusion Summon a Lunalight Fusion Monster, you can use this card in your Pendulum Zone as a Fusion Material for that Fusion Summon

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can add one Polymerization from your deck to your hand. Once per turn, if you would Fusion Summon a Lunalight Fusion Monster while you control this Pendulum Summoned Card, you can use Lunalight Monsters in your Pendulum Zones as Fusion Materials for that Fusion Summon.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Ruby Robin: Level 1/WIND/Winged-Beast/100 ATK/100 DEF**

Effect: When a Lyrical Luscinia Monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When you do, you can add one Lyrical Spell Card from your deck to your hand for every two Lyrical Luscinia Monsters you control, except this card. You can only use the effects of Lyrical Luscinia - Ruby Robin once per turn.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Chorus: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Gain 500 Lifepoints for every Lyrical Luscinia Monster you control. During either player's turn. If the only monster you control is a Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster, you can banish this card and one Lyrical Spell Card from your Graveyard. Add one Rank Up Magic Quick Play Spell Card from your deck to your hand.

 **Rank Up Magic Lyrical Force: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target one Winged-Beast Xyz Monster you control. Special Summon one Winged-Beast Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck that is one rank higher than that target. (The Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the new summoned monster)

 **Rank Up Magic Tranquil Force: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target one Winged Beast Xyz Monster you control with 5 or More Xyz Materials. Special Summon one Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck whose Rank is equal to or less the total Number of Xyz Materials attached to that monster. (The Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the new summoned monster.)

 **Aggressive Fusion: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate only when your opponent Special Summons a monster from the Extra Deck. Fusion Summon one Dragon Type Fusion Monster using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. When that monster is Fusion Summoned Successfully, it immediately becomes the Battle Phase and the monster you Fusion Summoned must immediately Battle one monster your opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **PARDON ME! I need to barricade myself in my own home and hide from the angry mob of people who wanted ZARC to rise!**

 **It's only the eighth chapter! It's too early for that!**

 **And would you look at that! It appears Rin's Wind Witch - Winter Goddess from Chapter Three had a lot more relevance outside of being just Rin's ace! Look! Three More Goddesses! It's a party!**

 **And yes you read correctly! In this story, The Bracelet Girls have their own equivalent of Berserk Mode, only it is the opposite of Berserk Mode, and appropriately named, Tranquil Mind. Formed by Ray's desire to protect rather than Zarc's desire to destroy.**

 **Now before you start screaming that I did the bracelet cop out again! Keep in mind that Selena and Ruri had to defeat Yuri and Yuya instead of the bracelets teleporting them away. I think this is a lot more appropriate way of preventing Zarc from rising up, as it is the equivalent of Ray stepping into the battlefield herself in order to keep Zarc locked up.**

 **So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, leave a review and let me know! They always brighten up my day and make writing stories like this one worthwhile!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome Back Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **And so we come to the aftermath of Selena's First Encounter with ZARC and RAY!**

 **Lets see how well she is adjusting to that, shall we? I'm sure she will have quite a few things to say to Yuri once he wakes up!**

 **Once again! No ownership of ARC V! Currently working on a diabolical plan to card the original ARC V writers, so I will have control of the show and then rewrite it so this story becomes canon! I'll let you know if that ever succeeds! Probably won't, but I can dream! Let's get it started!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Confronting Broken Hearts

 **Selena:**

The silence in Yuri's room was crippling and stressful. I was desperate for a distraction, anything to take my mind off the events that transpired at the Western Tower, but the only sound in the room was Yuri's relaxed breathing as he slept and that didn't help at all.

I couldn't believe my luck when I finally managed to return to headquarters and get Yuri to the medical ward for treatment. Leo Akaba was surprisingly calm when I arrived with both Yuri, Ruri, and the Battle Beast in tow, but his tone of voice told me everything I needed to know. He would demand an explanation once everything had settled down, an explanation I would be forced to give despite not knowing half of what happened back there.

In the end, he allowed the Battle Beast to stay and ordered the feral duelist to escort Ruri down to the dungeons in the same location Yuzu was. In a way, I found that comforting. Both Yuzu and Ruri deserve someone to talk to after everything they have been through.

My eyes darted away from Yuri's sleeping form to my bracelet. Was that little trinket mocking me? Did whatever power lying inside this thing take pleasure in confusing me further and further about my role in all of this? Why couldn't I even remember what that thing did to me?

I had flashes though, small fragments of memory like the scattered pieces of a Jigsaw puzzle. The bracelet somehow teleported me from the Predator Jungle to the Western Tower, and I saw both Yuya and Yuri dueling each other, the last thing I wanted to see.

Then there was the rift in the sky, basically a repeat of what happened at the Synchro Dimension, only this time it was worse since all four dragons were on the field, two on Yuri's side, and the other two on Yuya's side. I called out to them, begging them to snap out of it, and then... nothing! The next thing I remember, all three of us were on the ground and Ruri of all people was right next to me, unconscious.

Did the bracelet force us to join the duel? Why? I would have intruded into the duel anyway to stop them on my own!

Did the bracelet somehow know my wishes? Was that why it took me to the Western Tower? If so, then why did it put me in some kind of trance?

What was the trance anyway? I remember feeling strange! No, strange was the understatement of the year! It was as if the bracelet was making me hallucinate!

I saw Yuzu and Rin in their respective locations, and it was as if I could feel them connected to me, like we were all part of some larger force, and that force was the one moving me forward, compelling me towards the four dragons.

Did the four of us have our own version of that enraged state Yuya would go into, and that's why I couldn't remember?

Nothing about that makes any sense! I knew Yuri's counterparts and my counterparts were all connected somehow since we all look alike and we all have our respective dragons and bracelets, but what does it all mean? Leo Akaba knows the answers, but even though I defected back to his side, he still won't tell me!

"What is your game?" I found myself growling at the bracelet. "You've been with me since I was born, and I have no idea where you came from, but only now after getting roped into this God Forsaken War do you start acting like magic! I never wanted this! I never wanted you! I just wanted a decent lifestyle where I could get some respect and accomplish something that I could feel proud of! Was that too much to ask?! Did you have to make me and these other three girls some sort of chosen ones that will bring balance to the dimensions? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

Silence. Not even a glow from the bracelet. Now I'm definitely sure the bracelet is mocking me. When I'm just minding my own business it starts glowing, but when I actually want it to do something or at least give me a hint as to what the thing even is, it just shuts down and stays quiet.

"What's the matter? You're not even going to tell me? One blink for yes? Two blinks for no?!"

Once again, the only answer was silence.

"Ugh, this is just great! Now I'm talking to a piece of jewelry! I really am going crazy!"

Finally, something did break the silence, but it wasn't the bracelet. I turned back towards the bed, and I heard the tired grunting from Yuri as he stirred.

"Yuri... You're awake!"

His eyes fluttered open, gazing into mine. What would he say? Would he be grateful that I saved his life, or would he be angry at me for pulling him away from his mission?

"Yuri, I..."

"RIN!"

"What the hell... AH!"

I didn't even get a chance to react. Out of nowhere, Yuri suddenly leaped out of the bed and pulled me into a passionate embrace.

"OH RIN! IT'S REALLY YOU!" Yuri shouted with an uncharacteristic display of pure joy.

I couldn't even move. I was too stunned to even comprehend what just happened! The only thing I noticed was the flushing of heat gathering in my cheeks.

What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?!

Yuri is hugging me! Yuri is hugging me! Yuri is hugging me!

"OH RIN! I knew you would escape! I knew it! I'm so sorry I left you there, Rin! I promise to never let you out of my sight again! Now we can go back to the Synchro Dimension and put this whole mess behind us!"

Does not compute!

Does not compute!

Does not compute!

Yuri sniffled! Actually sniffled, as a few tears descended from his eyes. He was actually crying with joy from the act of hugging me! What the hell was going on?!

"Oh Rin! I love you! I love you so much!"

He... what?! WHAT?! WHAT?!

The heat in my face was at a boiling point. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would explode. It can't be true! He couldn't have actually said what I thought just said!

Did he just he loved me! He actually said that after all this time, he still had feelings for me! He loved...

Wait a minute!

Wait a minute! Did he just call me Rin?!

In that moment, all the heat froze over and stopped cold. Now I knew what was going on, and I was not happy at all.

How dare that little weasel get my hopes up! How dare he push my buttons like that! How dare he mistake me for the Synchro Girl AGAIN!

How dare he make me feel like... like... like...

"YUGO! BAKA!"

On impulse, I unleashed my fury and punched the dragon boy right in the face! Yuri fell backwards and hit his head right on the bedpost.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY OLD CAT LADY?!"

Ah, now that is the Yuri I know!

"Care to explain why you just hugged me out of nowhere?!" I asked him, still blushing from the incident.

"I did no such thing!" He snapped.

"Yes you totally did!" I argued back, struggling to push away the flushed look on my face. "You had your hands all over me calling me Rin and telling me you loved me!"

Now it was Yuri's turn to blush. "I did not! I would never... wait! Did you just say I called you Rin?!"

I silently nodded my head up and down.

Yuri turned away from me, growling furiously. "I am going to kill Yugo! I don't know how, and I don't know when, but when I get that little gnat out of my head, I am going to choke him until his head pops like a balloon!"

"Wait! Back up!" I asked him, even more confused than ever. "Did you just say Yugo is inside your head, like literally inside your head?! How did that happen?"

Yuri glared at me. "Not that its any of your business, but yes! He is stuck in my head! I dueled the little motorcycle riding punk and his girlfriend at the Eastern Tower, and despite winning, I didn't get the chance to card him! Oh no! Someone up above decided, "Let's make Yuri's life a living hell!" and that caused Yugo to vanish and set up shop inside my head! He's been making me do crazy things against my will all day!"

Under normal circumstances, any other person would dismiss Yuri's angry tirade as the ravings of a complete nut job and throw him in a mental hospital, but after everything I have been through, nothing surprises me anymore.

In fact, in a rather strange way, that explains why I saw Yugo's dragon on Yuri's side of the field when I saw him dueling Yugo, and this could also explain why Yuya possesses Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon in addition to his Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Perhaps he absorbed his Xyz Counterpart awhile back the same way Yuri absorbed Yugo.

Was this what they meant by becoming one? Absorbing each other until there was only one left?

What kind of world to I live in where the most outrageous things imaginable serve as rational explanations for even stranger incidents?

"Come to think of it!" Yuri interrupted my thoughts. "Why am I back at headquarters?! I should be back out in the Western Tower hunting the Lancers! In fact, I was supposed to be dueling Yuya Sakaki, and now I'm suddenly back here! What happened?!"

"Of course" I muttered quietly. "You don't remember anything either."

"Remember what?!" Yuri snapped. "Spit it out, woman!"

It hurt to hear him talk to me like that. So long ago, he wouldn't dream of even raising his voice around me out of fear of hurting my feelings, a slightly spineless quality but an endearing quality that showed off his heart. Now his heart is black. Such a sweet little boy lost to that darkness.

"SELENA!" Yuri's voice snapped me back to my senses, and I realized I was actually gripping the bed sheets so hard it looked like they were about to tear.

"What happened?!" Yuri repeated.

Should I tell him the truth? Should I tell him of the darkness that overtook both him and Yuri? Should I tell him about the hole he tore in the sky with the power of the four dragons? Should I tell him about the evil within him and how my bracelet somehow wants me to keep it at bay?

How would he even take it? Would he be horrified, or would is he so far off the deep end that he would welcome being taken over by this darkness so long as he gets to continue carding people and causing destruction? Could I even explain it properly when I don't even remember much of it myself and have very little answers?

"You were... overwhelmed..." I lied through my teeth. "Yuya's dragons overpowered you, and you were about to lose the duel. One of their attacks knocked you unconscious, and then I intruded into the duel so that you would not be carded. In the end the duel was a draw, and I took you to safety when I saw more Lancers arriving."

Well, about half of that was true. Unfortunately, it wasn't what Yuri wanted to hear.

"Impossible!" Yuri barked. "I had the upper hand! I was winning, and then..."

"What's the matter? Can't remember?" I replied in a smug tone of voice.

"Quiet!" He snapped. "You shouldn't have dragged me away from the battlefield! What right do you have to deny me my glory?!"

"What right do you have to possess so little regard for your own life?!" I argued back.

"Little regard? The only regard I have for my own life is how much validation I can give it through carding people!" Yuri's twisted sense of reasoning dictated his thoughts.

"If I die, then I go out with a bang in a blaze of glory! Better to burn out than to fade away, am I right?!" He sported a twisted smile as he continued.

"Why did you interfere, anyway? Did you want to steal all the glory for yourself?!"

"NO!" I screamed. "I don't care about the glory! I care about you! Yuya was out of control! You could have died! Don't you even see that! I pulled you out to save you!"

Yuri's face twisted into a scowl, his voice a deadly whisper. "What did you just say?"

I hesitated, realizing I just blurted out my own confession, which I was hoping to wait until after I found a way to deal with that darkness.

Now I have to tell him...

"I said..." I paused, trying to keep my emotions in check, but failing miserably. "I said I care! After all these years, I still care!"

"LIAR!" Yuri growled. "You stated plain and simple that you hated me all those years ago, so why change your tune now? Are you so weak that you decided you want to use what we had all those years ago as a crutch to hoist yourself up to power because you can't do it yourself?!"

"OH I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I DID MYSELF!" I shouted, and I pulled out five cards from my pocket, my trophies from the predator jungle.

"How is this for weak, Yuri?! Four Lancers, Carded! Pay close attention to Card Trophy Number Five if you don't mind!"

Yuri rose up from the bed and leaned in for a closer look, and his eyes widened. "Sanders!" His shock turned to sadism and his lips curled into that awful grin of a predator, that grin I wanted erased from his identity. I didn't know which was greater, how disturbed I felt when he smiled like that, or how much shame I felt.

"Well, Well, Well Selena." Yuri's voice trilled a sinister mutation of a compliment. "I didn't know you had it in you! Saved me the trouble of carding him myself! I mean honestly, if I was in your shoes I would have done the same thing, regardless if he got in my way or not!"

He inched forward until his face was dangerously close to mine. I felt my face growing hot again as I stared into his snake like eyes.

"We may be more alike than I thought." He sneered. "A fellow predator who doesn't let anyone get in the way of such a glorious hunt! The only question is..."

He paused, and he slithered his way forward to my ear, his smile wider than ever as he finished with a spine shivering whisper.

"Who is the dominant one?!"

Focus Selena! Focus! Stop letting him get to you!

I'm shivering more than ever! I think I'm going to melt!

FOCUS GOD DAMN IT! FOCUS!

I finally regained my senses and pushed him away. Although he still maintained that awful smug grin as he crashed back down on the bed.

"NO! That's not why I carded Sanders!" I told him. "I carded him because I wanted revenge! I wanted revenge for what he did to you!"

"You don't even know half of what he did to me!" Yuri snarled! His eyes flashed momentarily with a burst of rage as he recalled the months of abuse at the hands of Sanders.

"I know enough!" I replied, turning my head away from him. "And whatever you're thinking about me..." my voice choked.

"Whatever you thought when he separated the two of us... after I told you that I hated you... You were right! Okay! You were right!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs now!

"I was jealous! I thought we were going to get promoted to honor students together, and I was so angry that Sanders didn't even see me as someone worth talking to that I thought you were buttering him up behind my back! It was stupid to think that, and I'm sorry! I'm sorry I pushed you away! I'm sorry I took what we shared for granted and threw it away out of envy! I'm sorry I let you go through all that abuse alone! I'm sorry I stopped being your friend!"

My words were screams, bursts of hysterical sadness set ablaze by my burning desire to just get things back to normal, back before this war, before he became a monster.

"I'M SORRY GOD DAMN IT! I'M SORRY!"

I finally caught my breath, realizing that I had stained my uniform and my face with tears. I just wanted something, anything. I didn't even expect forgiveness, but just a small trace of that kind hearted boy I wanted to see would be enough to put me at peace, but it never came. Any heart he had was buried underneath all that darkness. He just glared at me until finally he replied in the form of a cold and disgusted grunt.

"Are you quite finished?!"

After all that, it took just four words to crush my resolve. I couldn't feel my strength anymore.

"Forgive me, Yuri... That's all I ask of you..."

My last effort. My last effort to dig out his heart, using the words of his favorite song. If he could just remember how my songs in the night made him feel safe and wanted.

"Ha! Oh Selena you have got it all wrong!" His cruel sneer cut through my last resolve with ease. "Why should I continue to remain bitter and angry over some petty argument you started three years ago? In an ironic way, I am glad you did that! I am glad you cut me loose because if you hadn't, I wouldn't have become the person I am today!"

"You can't seriously enjoy the way you live?" I wheezed, my throat growing sore. "Do you realize what kind of life you will live if you just spend the rest of your days carding people? What will you do when there is no one left to card? Will you just walk the earth like a ghost until you are consumed by your own loneliness? What will you have to live for if there is no one else to hunt?"

I expected that to at least make him think, but he already had an answer.

"I don't care about loneliness if I continue my hunting until I'm the last man on earth!." He explained. "And I could care even less about what happens after that because if I'm the last one standing, then that means I am the strongest, but don't you worry your pretty little head, Selena! I'm saving you for last!"

"For last?! W-W-W-What do you mean?!"

In a split second, Yuri burst out of bed like a pouncing lion. He must have been hiding his own strength on purpose to lull me into a false sense of security, and it worked! The next thing I knew, he pinned me down, his arms gripping my wrists like handcuffs.

"Yuri... stop... you're hurting me!" I could only muster another wheeze.

"GOOD!" He hissed. "Then maybe you will understand just how much misery you caused me and how much that misery molded me into a monster, but guess what?! I enjoy being a monster, and the reason I intend to have you be the last prey item on the four dimensions is so you can watch in horror as I continue my work, and when I finally hunt you down, you will understand that this, all of this, this monster that you unleashed onto the world, is ALL! YOUR! FAULT!"

He let go and forced me back with a violent shove, getting up and making his way out of the room. He turned back to gloat over his work in twisting the knife in my heart.

"Until then, just stay out of my way!"

And so Yuri turned away from me, slamming the door on his way out and leaving me alone in the dark room.

I failed. I abandoned my friends for nothing. I have truly lost him...

My strength was completely gone, and with nothing else keeping my heart from shattering, I surrendered to my emotions and cried.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Well that could have gone better for Selena! Who ever said winning back your man was ever going to be easy?**

 **Considering just how long all that abuse and misery has twisted Yuri, it's unlikely he's going to change his ways any time soon!**

 **So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious, signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome Back Once Again!**

 **In response to all your well appreciated reviews, Yes! I understand it is quite frustrating that Selena got absolutely nowhere with trying to create a dent in Yuri's black wall and open up his heart a bit, but don't worry! We will get to see how her words affected him here!**

 **Once again! Don't own ARC V! But if I did, I'd give you all what we have all wanted from the beginning!**

 **No Cop Outs, No Filler, and No Demoting Characters to Extras!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Caged Predator

 **Yuri:**

I stormed down the halls of Academia towards the Professor's throne room, fuming with disgust! As if I had enough annoyances bouncing around in my head, Selena just had to go digging up the past and spout nonsense! She claims she actually cares about me! Disgusting!

No one cares about me! They fear me!

No one cares about me...

The thought repeated itself, but it was different from an affirmation, and for some reason it left a trace of an emotion I didn't like.

I should just forget it and focus on future hunts, just like Selena should forget about me!

Why is she so desperate to weasel her way back into my life? Why would she even want to? It makes no sense! When people look at me, they see terror! They see the ferocity of my dragon and the power of a predator so they despair once they realize I have come to hunt them! They run away! They always run away!

Even Selena ran away, although back then she did it out of envy and spite, so why, after seeing just how much of a monster I can be, would she even want to rekindle what we had? It benefits no one! If she had any brains between that skull of hers, she would take that last message I gave her and understand that all I want is for her to stop bothering me!

But of course, the torment didn't stop there! Oh no! Of all the times when I just wanted some peace and quiet, Yugo had to speak up!

"You messed up, Yuri. You messed up big time."

I expected either an angry rant or another one of his irritating songs to bother me, but that was the only thing he said,as if he wanted that to sink in.

Ironically, that one single statement was bothering me more than his constant chatter.

"Did I ask for your opinion?!" I snapped at him from within my own mind.

"No, but I'm giving it anyway!" Yugo replied, his voice filled with disgust. "Didn't you hear her crying back there? How could you leave Selena like that?"

"Easily!" I growled. "And are you really that naïve? She's just being manipulative! She's crying on purpose to get me to feel guilty! It's the oldest trick in the book!"

"Oh really?!" Yugo exclaimed. "Or perhaps she's actually trying to help you!"

"I don't need her help, and I most certainly don't need yours! She has the nerve to think I would be better off going back to my weak, timid self! Why should I forgive her and open myself back to her if all it does is leave me vulnerable to a potential betrayal, and even if she doesn't I would just grow helpless and dependent on her like the rest of these idiots who rely on others to survive! I don't need her!"

Another few minutes of silence, which relieved me briefly, but I was once again interrupted by Yugo's blatant refusal to shut up.

"You know, Yuri, it sounds like you're saying that to convince yourself instead of trying to convince me!"

"And it sounds like you're just bringing it up to annoy me!" I retorted back to him. "Didn't you confess to me that you decided to annoy me on purpose because that's the only thing you can do now that you're stuck inside my head?"

"And weren't you listening when I said I decided to change my tune once I got a good look at all your memories?!" Yugo continued.

"You shouldn't push her away, Yuri! You need help!"

"That's rich coming from the person who wanted to destroy me just a few hours ago!" I growled.

"Well I can't exactly do that when I'm stuck inside your head now, can I?! Anyways, what do you even have to lose by giving Selena another chance? What are you afraid of?"

I stopped in place. Did that little maggot just imply what I think he just implied?

"Are you... saying that I'm afraid of her?!" I hissed in a deadly low pitched whisper. I was hoping I could at least scare Yugo into submission. I tried picturing the most grotesque and macabre images of me torturing him in the most vile manners I could think of, but Yugo wasn't backing down.

"Hmmmmm, you know that last one might do it, but the rack is so cliché!" He teased me.

"I'm not saying you're afraid of her, Yuri! I'm saying you're afraid that she'll hurt you again!"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" I told him.

"I'm the most powerful duelist in Academia! What do I have to fear?! I don't even fear death! All that matters is that I go out with a bang when that happens! So why should I be afraid that some weak little girl like her will hurt my feelings again? I don't have any feelings anymore!"

"Academia beat them out of me..."

"Then why do you fight for them anyway?" Yugo shouted in my head. "Sanders made your life a living hell, and he was part of Academia! Your life could have been a lot happier if you had left Academia with Selena before they took you away! Wouldn't you want to get back at them for torturing you?!"

"What's the point?!" I argued. "The Professor gave me the opportunity to satisfy my desire to hunt people and card them! I gain happiness from that, not from other people! Here's a thing you might understand since you had a rough childhood as well! Happiness is fleeting! Nothing can be built on it to make it last very long! Even something as carding people doesn't keep me going! The adrenaline rush I get goes away eventually and so I have to repeat the process to get that adrenaline rush again! You see? Happiness is like that! It always goes away after awhile! Those who try to keep it going are fools!"

"I never said it could last!" Yugo admitted to me. "I mean take my dream with Rin! We could have failed miserably in the friendship cup! Both of us could have lost in the tournament and then we would be back to ground zero where we started, and then..."

"AND THEN!" I interrupted him. "The two of you would give into anger and despair. The sight of your ambitions being crushed would cause you two to turn on each other. You would blame each other for losing, one of you would lash out, and then poof! Done! It's over! Your bond with Rin is severed forever and you are left feeling miserable and wondering what was the point of having a relationship with her in the first place!"

To my surprise, Yugo wasn't offended at all! In fact, he laughed.

"You know, if I had could take all the times Rin snapped at me or had an argument with me and convert that into money, I would be richer than all the families living in Tops!"

"You've already had dozens of heated arguments with Rin and yet you still stay with her?!" I asked him out of confusion. "Why?! Why would you do that?! That makes no sense! Why would anyone in their right mind stay to take that kind of abuse?!"

"Because..." Yugo whispered, pausing for a moment. I suspected that if I could see his face, he would be smiling, but at the same time there would be tears in his eyes.

"Because we always manage to forgive each other, and each time we forgive each other, what we have grows stronger. That's how you make something like that last, Yuri. You forgive and you keep trying. You might not be able to erase the bad memories completely, but you can overshadow them by making as many good memories as possible, and that's what you can do with Selena!"

"Not a chance!" I snapped. "That mentality only sets you up to feel the pain of betrayal!"

"You can't expect a relationship to be perfect, Yuri!" Yugo continued. "And that answer right there is all I need to know how afraid you are! I get it! You thought what you had with Selena would be perfect! You thought it would last forever, but even the biggest bumps in the road of a relationship can be repaired if you try!"

If I try?

How can a simple attempt at reparing what we had fix everything I went through? All that torture in the Predator Jungle? All those sleepless nights spent cold and alone?

That doesn't go away! It never goes away, and its her fault that those memories are stuck in my mind forever!

But what if she can make it go away? What if...

 _ **ENOUGH! LISTEN TO ME, FUSION! THE ONLY THING YOU NEED IS YOUR DESIRE TO DESTROY AND THE POWER TO CRUSH ANYONE WHO STANDS IN YOUR WAY! YOU ARE A MONSTER, AND THAT'S ALL YOU WILL EVER BE!**_

I'm shocked, and I jump from the dark power of the unknown second voice. My eyes dart around the hallways for its source, but save for Yugo, I'm alone..

That other voice came from my mind as well!

"Uh... Yuri..." Yugo whimpered. Apparently he was growing just as paranoid as I was. "Did you hear that?!"

"Yes!" I whispered. "I did..."

I continued my walk, my gait much faster now! The sooner I could get to the Professor, the sooner he could provide me with a distraction.

I mean really! I just had to have another voice inside my head, and this one seems monstrous and demonic!

More so, it just confused me even more! Why did the voice sound so familiar?

* * *

Finally, salvation came in the form of the doors to the Professor's throne room, which I opened immediately. His back was turned away from me, and I looked upward to see him staring at the same computer monitors from before, only this time he wasn't tracking the Lancer's progress like watching mice in a maze, he was reviewing the old footage of a duel, and when I looked closer, I realized that duel was actually mine, the one I had with Yuya Sakaki!

I kept quiet and decided to watch from afar, hoping this would shed some light on the parts of the duel I couldn't remember, only to have my mind blown when the missing pieces of the event revealed themselves. This was all wrong, a disturbing type of wrong! There we were, facing each other, our mouths twisted into demonic grins and our eyes glowing with an unnerving dark power. Our dragons were summoned to the field, only for them to twist themselves into monstrous hybrid abominations, and then the true jaw dropper came! It wasn't Selena's interference that shocked me beyond belief, but the fact that Ruri, RURI, of all people was dueling with her! She wasn't trying to run as far away from me as possible like she should in the world I live in that makes sense and follows the rules of sanity and logic! No! She was helping Selena bring both of us down!

What was going on?! Did the Professor order Selena to interfere because of what was happening with the dragons, or did she join by her own free will?! If I could even answer that question, it still doesn't explain why Ruri would assist her! What happened after that?! Where they even in their right minds, or were they under the influence of that power like me!

What is that power? Welcoming and intoxicating, but unnerving and crushing! What is it?

What is the world I am living in coming to?! Why couldn't things just stay simple where I duel and card people and enjoy myself in my perfectly normal routine!

Why is Academia suddenly turning into Crazy Town?! WHY?!

Leo Akaba paused the footage and turned around to greet me. "Ah, Yuri! You've finally arrived!"

"You called for me, Professor?"

"Yes I did!" He told me, his voice and face as stoic as ever. "The duel you had with Yuya Sakaki took an unexpected turn. You have no idea how much of a saving grace it was for Selena to come to your aid! If that power the boy unleashed remained unchecked, it could have swallowed the entire world! The question is though, how did you come into possession of the Clear Wing Synchro Dragon?"

"Ah yes..." I growled. "I didn't plan on that, but the dragon just magically appeared in my extra deck! I know it sounds crazy, Professor, but that's exactly what happened! In fact, it happened after that kid, Yugo vanished before my eyes, and now he is somehow inside my head!"

I waited for the Professor to call me crazy or at least dismiss my words as nonsense, but I had to tell them! Anything to get Yugo out of my head! Anything!

"I know." He spoke, his voice unchanging.

"Wait, what?! You know?!" I gasped. "Well help me! PLEASE! How did is this even possible?! Human beings don't just magically pop inside other people's heads!

He paused for a moment, but gave his answer. "That is what I am going to find out. My scientists will come up with a solution and hopefully it will work. As for Ruri Kurosaki, don't worry about her or her counterparts. We have her in a new holding cell right where Yuzu is. I'm also sending Barret to retrieve Rin from the Eastern Tower and sent down there with the others. In the meantime though, I must make sure that none of the other Lancers interfere once I make the final preparations for the Arc Area Project and Revival Zero, and of course, that's where you come in!"

My lips twisted into a grin as I grew excited once again! Just what I needed to take my mind off all the drama Selena placed me through! Another amazing hunt!

"Name the target and I shall pursue!" I spoke obediently.

"It appears that my son and an... old friend of mine have arrived with the other intruders." He told me. "I intend to have a few words with them once they reach my inner sanctum. Their lack of vision towards what I am trying to achieve has led them to choose the wrong side in this war. I am hoping to at the very least make them understand. The other Lancers though need to be carded at once, especially Yuya Sakaki! As long as he exists, the entire world is in grave danger?"

Is he serious? That little clown who constantly rants about spreading smiles across the globe is at risk of placing the world in grave danger!

It is just as I said! Academia Island is transforming into crazy town, but of course I wasn't going to protest! Threat to the world or not, I had every intention of finishing what I started! Nothing will interrupt my hunt when I have my rematch with him!

"I have a report that the Lancers who smuggled Yuya away from the battlefield have discovered a network of underground tunnels that are spread out below the island. They are under the impression that they can use these tunnels to ambush me, but they should know by now that I have eyes and ears everywhere! I need you to intercept them, Yuri! Take the elevator that you passed by just outside the throne room and enter the key code, 0055, which will take you to a floor below the dungeons. That is where you will find your next targets. Eliminate them at once."

The... Elevator...

Oh no! I didn't like that! I didn't like that at all!

"Something the matter, Yuri?" Yugo inquired.

I ignored Yugo and gave the Professor my answer. The little rat can figure out what's the matter himself!

"Would it be at all possible if I could just take the stairs?" I asked.

The Professor raised an eyebrow, obviously not used to me asking a question. Normally I just bow, agree to the job and leave.

"The only way to reach the underground tunnels is through the elevator!" he told me. "No more questions! Just complete your mission, and complete it now!"

"But what about Yugo!"

"I am aware of the fact that you want your Synchro Counterpart removed!" He interrupted me, and his raised voice caused me to jump back slightly.

I had never heard Leo Akaba raise his voice before, but it was quite intimidating when he did.

"I am already working on a solution! After this... final mission... that problem will be... dealt with..."

I sighed. Well it was better than nothing I suppose. "Yes professor! It will be done!" I bowed and turned to leave, but as I doubled back to the hallway, I came across Selena once again. I was prepared to give her a cruel sneer, to further rub it in how much of a pointless feat it was to try to get through to me.

But I wasn't prepared for seeing her like this.

Selena's hair was a mess, even through the bandana was still in place, and her cheeks were still stained with the semi-dry moisture of her own tears. She swayed as she moved, almost as if she was about to collapse with each step, but that was nothing compared to her eyes, bloodshot, glazed, and devoid of any signs of strength.

This wasn't even Selena! It was as if she died and now her ghost was roaming the halls.

This can't be right! Selena is strong! She proved herself that much by showing me the four carded Lancers and Sanders to top it all off! She shouldn't allow my words to affect her that much! She's a warrior, and she earned that soldier's uniform! She should just accept that what we had between us will never happen again and move on!

Snap out of it Selena and grow up!

Stop staring at me like that!

Stop it!

I wasn't even sure how to describe why I hated that look in her eyes so much, but I wanted her to stop. I wanted her to return to the way she was before.

I immediately wished I hadn't even looked at her. That awful broken stare in her eyes was starting to haunt me. I almost missed that sense of power she carried with her.

"Yuri..." She whimpered. "Please..."

I hesitated for one second, and I don't even know why, but I wasn't going to let her keep me here any longer. The last thing I wanted was another one of her pathetic attempts to dump her emotions on me and try to make another ridiculous apology. Unable to stand that look in her eyes anymore, I turned on my heel and left without another word, making my way towards the elevator as quickly as my legs could carry me.

I didn't even know which was worse! The fact that she was still trying to get through to me even though I made it clear I wanted nothing to do with her!

Or the fact that her attempts at making me feel guilty might actually be working!

* * *

Down the elevator I descended, and I welcomed the silence, although I was more than eager to get out when the doors opened.

The fact that the elevator at least had a window gave me some form of relief. Perhaps if I just focused on happier thoughts, I could forget where I was!

Like the upcoming hunt, and the terrified looks on the faces of my opponents when I defeat them and card them1

Would it be despair, terror, or raw unadulterated broken sadness? How high pitched would they scream when my dragon sends them to their demise?

Yes, wonderful happy thoughts!

"Hey Yuri, I've been thinking!" Yugo spoke up.

"Oh you've been thinking have you!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Such a rare moment is worthy of attention I suppose."

"Hardy har har!" Yugo deadpanned. "Just listen! I really don't like the way that Professor guy said "final mission" and "dealt with"! I don't like this at all!"

"What are you implying?!" I asked him. "Is this just an attempt to get me to back out of my mission and grow a moral compass?!"

"No... it's just... we need to be careful!"

"I'm always careful, you idiot! I wouldn't have gotten where I am today without a proper sense of caution! Now would you kindly shut..."

BOOM!

The elevator touched down on the bottom with a loud thud, and I temporarily lost my balance.

Well that was unexpected, but at least now I can finally have myself another glorious hunting game once those doors open!

I stare at the doors, waiting for them to open, but nothing happened!

Open! OPEN! Any minute now! Come on! OPEN!

Thirty Seconds Pass, then a minute, two minutes, five minutes! Ten minutes!

Open! Open Damn it! Open! Why won't this door open?!

"Where Am I?!" I shouted. "Are we even on the bottom floor yet! Someone get me out! Get me out! GET ME OUT!"

My breathing grew heavy and I began to sweat. Even Yugo was growing concerned.

OPEN! OPEN! OPEN! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!

This is no elevator! It's a cage! I'm back in a cage! I'm in a cage and I have to get out! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!

"Are you having a Panic Attack, Yuri?!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I HAVE TO GET OUT!"

"Yuri..." Yugo voiced a surprising level of concern. "Are you... claustrophobic?"

"What of it?!" I snapped as I began hyperventilating. "Why is that any concern of yours?!"

"I don't know... it just... doesn't seem like you to be scared of something like that!"

"Try spending three years isolated in a dense enclosed jungle where you're beaten senseless every day and then forced to sleep in a dark eight inch cell as your bedroom and then you get back to me! Does that answer your question?"

Even when carded and defeated, Sanders still left his mark on me. The bastard!

"Yuri! It's fine! We'll find a way to get out of here! The doors are bound to open..."

DING!

"Sometime... See! What did I tell you?!" Yugo finished with a goofy exclamation of reassurance.

Some outside force must be manipulating my life and forcing me to suffer just to make himself and so many others laugh at my expense! That has to be it!

I slowly staggered out of the elevator, assessing the situation and figuring out where I was. In front of me was a narrow hallway leading to a small dark room. It had the same layout as the dungeons which were one floor above me, but these were no underground tunnels. It seemed like this was a private cell for a very special prisoner!

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you in person, Yuri! You've grown so much!" said a voice. I was right! There was a prisoner occupying this private cell!

"What is this?! Who are you?! What's going on!"

"What's going on is that you've taken the bait!" The voice explained to me. "And now my dear Yuri, I have you in check! A few more moves and it will be checkmate!"

Checkmate! Did that man just say Checkmate!

The source of the voice came into the light of the hallway, and the growing suspicion within me was now confirmed!

It can't be! I thought he died after we invaded the Synchro Dimension!

I could feel Yugo's anger pulsing inside my head, a glimpse of the rage.

"I remember him!" Yugo growled. "It's that bastard who took over my home!"

Standing in front of me was none other than Jean Michel Roger!

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAND CLIFF HANGER!**

 **Yes! That's right! He's back! The one and only King of the Villains we love to hate and winner of the most hilarious rage face in anime history!**

 **You know which one I'm talking about! The rage face he made when Sergey was defeated by Jack Atlas! That rage face!**

 **Jean Michel Roger has returned, and I'm going to let him throw a monkey wrench into Yuri's sanity, or what little is left of it!**

 **Now about Yuri's claustrophobia. I admit its a strange choice, but Yuri does need a strong moment of vulnerability in order for him to escape from all that darkness and sociopathy he placed himself in. There's no stronger moment of vulnerability then being trapped inside a place where your ultimate phobia is right in front of you!**

 **So what did you think of the chapter and the twist that came with it? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, feel free to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Wonderful News! As you can see, the wait is over! I have returned, and I'm back to keep this story going all the way to the end!**

 **Let's head back and see how much good ole Roger intends to throw a monkey wrench into both Yuri and Leo Akaba's agendas! Won't that be fun?**

 **ALSO! ON AN IMPORANT NOTE! A TREMENDOUS THANKS IN ADVANCE TO MY FRIEND, DONJUSTICIA!**

 **You can thank him personally for creating the cards that Jean Michel Roger is going to be using in this chapter, and you'll also get to see them in his own ARC V Story, Signs of Renewal! If you haven't read that story yet, it is definitely worth checking out, so I highly recommend it!**

 **Once again! Don't own Arc V! Lets get it started!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Checkmate

 **Yuri:**

I know I am probably cursing myself by thinking this, but how in the hell could this day get any worse?! I finally defeat my Synchro Counterpart, only to have him trapped inside my head where he continues to annoy me! I am constantly hounded by Selena who foolishly believes we can salvage our relationship, I end up trapped in an elevator for almost an entire hour, and then to top it all off, when I open the doors, I don't find any Lancers, but instead I am now trapped in a dimly lit dungeon hallway with most insidious traitor to the Fusion Dimension standing in front of me!

Yes! I need to say it! How in the hell could this day get any worse?!

"What's wrong, Yuri? You don't seem happy to see me?!" Roger sneered.

Long gone was the regal and neatly presented appearance of the former dictator of the Synchro Dimension. Instead of his purple uniform, he was dressed in tattered brown prison rags, and his normally elegantly styled blond hair was a complete mess. On top of that, the grey bags underneath his eyes indicated he hadn't slept in weeks, and one of them was twitching in a manner to which I could only describe as mentally unhinged.

I just shrugged my shoulders and activated my duel disk, which triggered Roger immediately.

"HEY!" He yelled. "Aren't you going to question how I'm still alive? Aren't you even the least bit surprised that I am to be your opponent instead of the rest of the Lancers? A cry of surprise would be nice? I'll settle for a gasp!"

I stared at Roger with a bored look on my face, which riled him up even more. It brought me joy to know end to see the normally calm and collected lieutenant of Academia brought down to a level no different from a snarling animal, and if there was one thing I enjoyed more than riling up animals, it was putting them down and then laughing at them!

"No! Not really!" I replied, grinning from ear to ear. "I read the report! Everyone who was sucked into that worm hole you created walked out alive, so it shouldn't be too much of a surprise that you survived as well! In fact I'm rather glad you did! After all, you got off easy after everything you tried to pull in the Synchro Dimension! I think getting tortured and then carded by yours truly is a much more fitting end to the oh so great chess master of Academia, wouldn't you agree? Although it must really hurt your pride to go from riches to rags so quickly, and you were so close to claiming the Synchro Dimension as your own! To put it in words you can understand, Roger, you were a pawn pretending to be a king, and now you're back to being what you were all along! A Tool! How the mighty have fallen!"

"EVERYTHING WAS FINE UNTIL THOSE MEDDLING LANCERS SHOWED UP!" Roger snarled, foam accumulating in his mouth as he ranted at me.

"Ah yes, the Lancers!" I continued. "You know a lot has happened regarding them! A grand total of four Lancers were carded just a few hours ago, and all four of them were carded by none other than Selena! Yes, that's right, the Academia Soldier we both used to consider the weakest duelist on the island has a bigger success rate of defeating the Lancers than you do! Dare I say it, she's done better than I have because I still have yet to experience the pleasure of carding a Lancer! How about that?! Either Selena is a lot stronger than I gave her credit for, or you are just so weak and pathetic that you can't win a single duel without cheating!"

To my surprise, Roger didn't fly into a rage this time. Instead, his eyes narrowed in on my and his lips twisted into a cruel sneer like a cat that ate the canary.

"Pathetic?! HA HA HA! PATHETIC?!" He laughed in a manner that would scare a rabid hyena. "If you're so high and mighty, Yuri, then how come you can't see what's in front of you? You came down that elevator because Leo Akaba sent you to deal with some Lancers, but instead you find a one room corridor with no one there except for me waiting for you! You haven't put the pieces of the puzzle together yet? You haven't realized until now that Leo Akaba sent you down here to die?!"

"I told you it was a trap!" Yugo whispered from inside my head.

"Shut up, Yugo." I hissed internally. I kept my smug grin up in front of the mad man, but inside, I was fuming. I wasn't sure what I should be more upset about, the fact that the Professor actually had the nerve of him to toss me aside like a toy he was finished playing with, or the fact that I got too comfortable serving him! I mean I knew I would eventually have to turn against him when his plans were complete and he had no need for me to card anyone! If he had any intention of stopping my fun, then he would regret it, but to send me to my death now before the Arc Area Project was complete? Why?! It made no sense! If he had any brains within that bald head of his, he would realize that with Yuya Sakaki still at large, he still needs me, but no! He thinks he can get rid of me?! How dare he?!

I heard my dragon roar with anger, almost as if he agreed with me. However, I wasn't going to let Roger think he managed to get the better of me. Oh No!

"If you're my executioner, then the only way this situation will result in my demise is if I just bend over and ask you to kindly slit my throat!" I sneered.

"Or so you think!" Roger shouted. "Leo Akaba may have been keeping me down here like a prisoner ever since he found me, but he let me keep the one hidden advantage I have left!" Roger held up a deck of Duel Monsters cards as if they were a pile of gold jewels to him. "I never got to use this deck when I was in the Synchro Dimension because I didn't think that fool, Reiji Akaba was worth its time and effort! This one is a cut above the Ancient Gear deck I used in the past! All of my genius has been placed into this deck of cards, and now you will taste its power!"

"So in other words, you placed nothing at all?" I delivered a clever barb of sarcasm to Roger and it struck a nerve.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He shrieked, clutching both sides of his heads. "YOU HAVE SOME GALL TO INSULT ME! I WAS MEANT TO BE KING OF THE SYNCHRO DIMENSION!"

"And now you are nothing!" I spat at him. "And you must be pretty desperate to actually think the Professor will let you out of this dungeon if you defeat me for him! You not only failed him, Roger, you betrayed him! He's going to leave you down here to rot even if you do manage to win!"

Roger's hands fell downward and his face drooped. At first I thought the little chess worm had realized what I just said was true, but I was wrong, and I definitely underestimated just how much he had lost his mind! Without warning, Roger exploded into a fit of laughter.

"Heh Heh... Heh Heh... Heh Heh Ha Ha Ha HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA HA! You think this dungeon is meant for me?! Look around! Look at how large it is and how strong the reinforced steel is despite being just a one room cell! This place was meant to cage a true monster! It was always meant to cage you, and even if I never get out of here alive, I will be remembered as the hero who defeated the demon destined to destroy the entire world! Oh if only the world knew the extent of how dangerous you really are! They would be cheering for me like the crowd in the Friendship Cup when I send you to your grave! ROGER! ROGER! ROGER! ROGER!"

"A demon destined to destroy the world?!" I parroted his confusing words, raising an eyebrow as I did. Now I admit most people do think of me as a monster, but I wouldn't call my hunting games apocalyptic or capable of that much destruction, even though that might make things a wee bit more fun.

"You're crazy, Roger!" I told him, as blunt as I could make it.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! YOU'RE CRAZY! ESPECIALLY YOU, SERGEY!" He roared.

"Uh... Sergey?" What was he talking about? Why did he suddenly mention that Russian Ape from the Friendship Cup?

Just then, as if things couldn't get any weirder. Roger held up a hand made sock puppet, and as if that wasn't disturbing enough, he had drawn on it with crayon to make it look exactly like Sergey Volkov. The deranged duelist then held the puppet to his ear like a child playing with a teddy bear.

"What's that, Sergey?" Roger squeaked. "I shouldn't tell him yet? I should let him figure out the horrible truth for himself?"

"Oh yes Comrade King Roger Sama!" Roger mumbled through a closed mouth in an exaggerated Russian Accent. "It is best that little dragon boy break from revelation by himself, after you break him of course!"

"Why what a good idea Sergey!" Roger spoke to the puppet, hugging it. "You're the best pawn ever! You're the only one who understands me!"

"Of course Comrade King Roger Sama!" Roger spoke with the Russian Voice for the puppet. "You are so brave and strong, and so tremendously handsome!"

"AHEM!" I yelled at him, loud enough to make him jump.

I will have to admit one thing. Roger may be a worthless cheating snake, but if this was his attempt to assassinate me, it was working. After seeing that display, I possessed an incredible urge to drink an entire gallon of bleach in hopes it would damage my brain enough to make me forget such a cringe worthy sight.

"Are you quite finished, Roger?! If you don't mind, I would like to get this over with, so I can get back up to ground level and show the Professor that he just made the biggest mistake of his life locking me down here with you!"

"Oh but why rush?!" Roger asked me. "Why not let you think about what I said?! Perhaps the fact that I was once part of Leo Akaba's inner circle left me privileged to some very classified information about you and the other three dragon boys! Perhaps what I mentioned about you being a demon is more than just the ravings of someone who refuses to turn over his king piece in defeat! Perhaps there may be a reason why you destroy everything you touch and why everyone is so afraid of you, even Selena! Its a real shame Sergey couldn't get his hands on both her and Yuzu! It would be quite interesting to see how you would react to that!"

I don't know why, but the thought of Roger within ten feet of Selena sent my temper through the roof.

"That's it, Yuri!" Yugo shouted into my ear. "Just think about Selena and how beautiful she is! Happy thoughts like that!"

"The only happy thought I am thinking right now is beating you to death with a sledge hammer." I hissed at my Synchro Counterpart.

 **"Don't worry! All will become clear when we become one!"**

"I thought I told you to shut up!" I growled at Yugo once again.

"Uh... that wasn't me..." Yugo spoke nervously.

That wasn't Yugo? Oh no... It's that other voice again, and the worst part of it is that I have no idea where it's coming from or who that is!

Alright! Enough of this! Just pretend that those voices don't exist! Just ignore Yugo and ignore the darker voice!

Focus on the Duel, Card the Mad Man, Escape the Dungeon, Kill the Professor!

Focus on the Duel, Card the Mad Man, Escape the Dungeon, Become One!

Focus on the Duel, Become One, Become One, Become One!

Wait a minute! What was I even saying?!

"Is there a problem, Yuri?" Roger asked in that smug tone of voice, as if he was still the self proclaimed Synchro King, "Dealing with some personal demons, are we?"

I turned my attention back to the raving lunatic. "What are you talking about, Roger?!"

"What I'm talking about is inconsequential!" He screamed as he activated his duel disk. "It will be the last thing you ever think of once I put you down! I hope you will get the chance to fully realize that you are the only real tool in this dungeon, Yuri! You spent your entire life trying to find meaning and purpose through carding people, and in the end you will realize just how meaningless all those hunting games were, and all your efforts in life were a waste! I on the other hand will triumph as the hero who did the one thing Leo Akaba could not do!"

"DO YOU HEAR THAT, AKABA?! I MAY BE A LOWLY PRISONER NOW, BUT ONCE I CLAIM THE HONOR OF PREVENTING THE REVIVAL OF THE DEMON, IT WILL BE YOU WHO WILL BE GROVELING BEFORE MY FEET! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

 **Action Field: Crossover Activate!**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Jean Michel Roger: 4000**

 **DUEL!**

I studied my hand and grinned. I knew Roger's advanced Ancient Gear Deck like the back of my hand! He was going to summon Ancient Gear Devil as soon as possible and then combine it with Ancient Gear Magic Shield for the ultimate defense, but this time he was fighting on a different battle field. With all his power stripped of him, he had no way to cheat this time around, and what's more, he had no idea how powerful I had become! If need be, I could surprise him using Yugo's Dragon instead of my own! Oh the possibilities of putting this mad dog out of his misery are endless!

"I will make the first move!" I announced. "I will start by summoning this monster, Predator Plant Orphys Scorpion! Using his effect, I can send one monster from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon one Predator Plant Monster from my Deck! Appear! Predator Plant Darling Cobra!"

At my command, my monsters appeared, a green scorpion with a tail bulb resembling a fruit and a long green vine with a pink face resembling a snake.

 **Predator Plant Orphys Scorpion: Level 3/DARK/Plant/1200 ATK/800 DEF**

 **Predator Plant Darling Cobra: Level 3/DARK/Plant/1000 ATK/500 DEF**

"Darling Cobra's effect now activates! Since it was Special Summoned by the effect of a Plant Type Monster, I can add Polymerization from my deck to my hand, which I will choose to activate right now! Orphys Scorpion, Darling Cobra, FUSION!"

"Deadly Flowers of Deceptive Fragrance, unite into a single beast straight out of the darkest fantasies of my mind!"

"YUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! PREDATOR PLANT CHIMERA RAFFLESIA!"

The fusion spiral molded my beautiful plants into one and my new beast emerged. Its face was an enormous rose colored flower with its center containing a mouth full of sharp teeth. Dozens of green tentacles dangled from its body, each with its own venus fly trap maw.

 **Predator Plant Chimera Rafflesia: Level 7/DARK/Plant/Fusion/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Setting one care face down. Turn End."

"What's wrong, Yuri? No dragon yet?" Roger asked me, his eyes narrowed into maniacal slits.

"If I summoned my dragon now, it would be now fun! You know as well as I do that Ancient Gear Devil is no match for Starve Venom!"

"HA! Who says I was even using Ancient Gear Devil?!" Roger exclaimed. "A true strategist never uses the same playstyle twice, and this deck is far more powerful than my Ancient Gear Combo! It is the unstoppable offense, the unbreakable defense, one that will put you in an inevitable checkmate, one that will..."

"Get on with it!" I yelled. I was growing tired of his monologues and from the thank you I heard in my head, so was Yugo.

"Fine! I'm more of a show over tell man anyway! It's my turn now and I will start by activating the Field Spell, **Chess Master Board!**

At first I was caught off guard that he started with a card that had nothing to do with Ancient Gear Devil like I initially anticipated, but then when the name escaped his lips, I realized I shouldn't have been surprised at all. Chess! Of course! Would his most powerful deck really be anything else? I could feel my sense of annoyance and frustration grow by the second as the ground underneath me took on the appearance of the black and white squares of a giant chess board.

"Of course it's a chess themed deck..." I muttered. "What else could it have been?"

"Now we can't have a proper chess game without chess pieces!" Roger sneered. "I activate the effect of Chess Master Board, so now I can add a chess piece from my deck to my hand! Now then, let's set up your side of the board first, shall we?!"

"My side?!" I exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this monster I have in my hand can be summoned to your side of the field by tributing your monster! Observe! I sacrifice your Chimera Rafflesia in order to Special Summon **Chess Master Red Pawn** to your side of the field in attack position!"

"WHAT?!"

Just when I thought I had established a strong opening field, my Fusion Monster vanished, and a small statue made out of red marble appeared in its place. It was carved in the shape of a medieval foot soldier with a pike spear in its right hand and a small round shield in its left.

 **Chess Master Red Pawn: Level 2/DARK/Warrior/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Next, since there is a Chess Master Monster on your side of the field, I can do this! I special summon **Chess Master White Pawn** to my own field, and when I do that, you get a second red pawn on your side of the field!

So that's Roger's plan! Turn this entire duel into a rigged game of chess, and then dominate the field by constantly replacing my monsters with his? Interesting strategy, but in his overconfidence he's already made a mistake! He gave all the Dark Monsters to me while keeping the light attribute monsters for himself, and I don't need my Predator Plants to summon Starve Venom! Any Dark Monsters will work, so the moment I obtain another Polymerization next turn, this duel will be over!

 **Chess Master White Pawn: Level 2/LIGHT/Warrior/Tuner/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Now for the next addition to my growing army of chess pieces! Since you control a Red Chess Piece, I special summon **Chess Master White Knight** from my hand, and when I do, **Chess Master Red Knight** is special summoned from my deck to your side of the field!"

I knew this rigged chess game wouldn't be played with just pawns, and my suspicions were confirmed as two new statues appeared on the field, one white and one red, and these statues were carved to resemble a medieval knight on horse back, their lances stretched out and the horses reared up on their hind legs.

 **Chess Master White Knight: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/2000 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Chess Master Red Knight: Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/2000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Are you going to just keep swarming the field until you have every piece in the game of chess on the field, or are you going to finally start playing in a less predictable way?!"

"Well then maybe this will make our game less boring! KNIGHT TAKES PAWN AT B2! ATTACK!"

Roger's white knight suddenly came to life. The horse slammed its legs onto the ground and charged. This was just what I was waiting for! Time to regain control!"

"Trap Card Activate!"

"Actually you can't!" Roger interrupted me! "Don't you know how fast and agile the knight is?! He's so fast, that you cant activate any card effects when he attacks!"

Damn it! And here I thought this would be easy! The knight was soon within striking distance and pierced one of the red pawns with its lance, shattering the statue into a pile of rubble, and I felt the full force of the attack. So now my opponent has the upper hand again. Oh well, at least its not boring anymore!

 **Yuri: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Hope you enjoyed that!" Roger taunted me. "This is just the first round! Setting one card face down! Turn end!"

"My turn again! Draw!" Time to strike back! Hope you're hungry Roger because now you're going to get a taste of my dragon's power!

"On my stand by phase, the effect of my Chimera Rafflesia activates! Now I can add Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand! You really should have given me the White Pieces Roger because now that you've given me two dark monsters, I can use Polymerization to summon my dragon by using them as Fusion Materials!"

I expected Roger to quiver in fear like everyone who has heard of my dragon does when I summon it. At least give me the satisfaction of scaring you, but no! Roger burst out laughing again.

"Or so you would!" He gloated. "Don't you know that there are no dragons in the game of chess?! As long as there are chess masters on both sides of the field, you cant summon any other monsters! I'm afraid you are forced to make due with what I've given you!"

"WHAT?! Are you serious!?" I yelled at him. "You cheating snake!"

"Oh come on now! This time I'm not cheating! It's part of my monster's effects, so I can totally do that!" Roger replied, holding his hands in the air in an expression of false guilt. "Besides, people call me whatever they like, liar, cheater, coward, but what these idiots don't understand is that there's no room for honor in war! Your opponent is going to do whatever it takes to win, so you have to do whatever it takes right back!"

"Of that we agree on!" I said to him. "If I can only use these monsters, then I guess I will just have to give you a taste of your own medicine! Chess Master Red Knight, attack one of his Chess Master White Pawns!"

"Not so fast!" Roger interrupted me again. "I activate my trap card!"

"Wait a second! I thought you said knights can bypass traps!" I protested.

"Ah yes, that little rule, well I'm afraid I take a bit of pleasure in bending the rules to my advantage, as well as making sure any rules I don't like don't apply to me! My chess master board does more than search new chess pieces for me! You see as long as I have Chess Pieces, then the effects of my opponent's chess pieces are negated!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No I'm not kidding! Now where was I?! Trap Card Activate! **Chess Master Move - Sicilian Defense!** This card will prevent my monster from being destroyed by battle this turn, and any battle damage I receive this turn is reduced to zero! That's not even the best part! The best part about this trap card is that I can set this card back to my side of the field and then use it again next turn, but after that I have to banish it next time!"

Damn it all! How can he be out playing me! HOW?!

"Calm down Yuri!" a familiar annoying voice spoke to me. "I think he's trying to get you to lose your temper on purpose! People get sloppy during a duel when they're angry!

"Shut up Yugo!" I snapped. "I don't need any comments from you!"

"And I thought I was supposed to be the crazy one!" Roger commented. "Here I stand watching you hear voices and talk to people who aren't there!"

"You said it, Comrade Roger Sama!" Roger spoke again through the Sergey Puppet in his Fake Russian Accent. "It is big shame little dragon boy cracks like Siberian Ice Skating Rink. If only he was as intelligent and handsome as you were, then maybe little dragon boy would come close to beating you!"

"Oh Sergey, where would I be without your words of wisdom?" Roger squealed.

"Enough already! When I'm done, I'm setting that puppet on fire! Now I'm activating the trap that I didn't get to activate last turn! Dark Seed Planter! Now all your monsters become Dark Attribute, and furthermore I can negate any attack that a dark monster tries to hit me with! With that, I end my turn!"

"So now you're just stalling?! How disappointing!" Roger taunted me as he drew his next card. "First I activate the effect of my board to add another Chess Piece to my hand."

"The monster I choose is **Chess Master White Rook** , and I will Special Summon it immediately to my side of the field, and because I did, you get a nice little gift from me called **Chess Master Red Rook!**

"Oh Joy! More chess pieces!" I deadpanned. They weren't even all that well designed, just two stone pillars that resembled crude towers.

 **Chess Master White Rook: Level 4/LIGHT/Rock/1000 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Chess Master Red Rook: Level 4/DARK/Rock/1000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Now then. Since I cant attack this turn... " he said. "... I think its only fair that you shouldn't be able to attack either!"

That got my attention. I didn't like his tone of voice at all. It sounded too ominous, like he was about to personally make me suffer.

"I activate the spell card, Nightmare Steel Cage!"

What?!

What?!

What did he just say?!

No! Anything but that! I can't! I can't go back there! I don't want to go back there!

Roger wasn't giving me a choice though! Of all the things he had to do, he had to make me relive my worst nightmare! The dungeon was already enclosed enough, but now that I was surrounded by a dome of iron bars, I could feel it returning, the fear, the sensation that those bars would close in and crush me!

It was embarrassing and pathetic, but I couldn't help it. All that strength I had as a predator was now taken away from me. I fell to my knees.

"What's wrong, Yuri?!" Roger mocked me, his grin more sadistic than ever. "You seem terrified! Don't tell me you're scared of being locked up like the wild animal you are."

Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!

"Hey maybe if you stay there long enough, you'll start singing like a caged canary!" he laughed. "Or you could just scream! I activate the continuous spell card, **Chess Master Move - King's Gambit!** Once per turn, I can target one Chess Master Monster on the field and inflict damage equal to half of its attack points! I choose to destroy the Red Knight so that's 1000 points of damage to you!"

 **Yuri: 3000 - 1000 = 2000**

I didn't even notice my lifepoints drop. All I could see was the bars. I could practically hear the voice of Sanders.

 _Disgraceful! You'll never be a true soldier of academia with such mediocre performances!_

Stop it!

 _Get up! Pain is Weakness Leaving the Body! I wont stop until you clear the course!_

Stop it!

 _I see the Professor, and I'm waiting for it, begging for a form of compliment or praise, a single "Well Done, Yuri" would make it all worth it, but he stays silent as he watches. All he gives me is that same emotionless stare._

Stop it! Please Make it Stop! Get me out! Get me out! SOMEONE GET ME OUT! SOMEONE HELP ME!

"Oh Yuri!" The voice of Roger brought me back to reality! "I believe its your turn now!"

I looked around and the cage is still there, and I noticed that I'm actually curled up in the fetal position.

I took my draw, but there was nothing that could help me! I can't attack, I can't summon any monsters, and I can't use Polymerization!

I'm trapped... I'm trapped like an animal in a cage...

"I pass..."

"HA! So now I see the real you!" Roger boasted, his grin spreading wider as he watched me quiver at the sight of the cage bars. "I've taken the dragon who destroyed the original dimension and reduced him to a worthless and cowardly worm! Oh this is just too much! You see this Leo?! I did what you and your pathetic little daughter could not! Sure its only one fourth of the dragon, but its farther than you've ever gotten! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! DRAW!"

"I use the board to add **Chess Master White Bishop** from my deck to my hand, so that way I can special summon it, and then I can special summon **Chess Master Red Bishop** from my deck to your side of the field!"

Two more statues appeared, marble carvings of men wearing the red and white robes of a Vatican priest.

 **Chess Master White Bishop: Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/0 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Chess Master Red Bishop: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/0 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Now the board is set! The proper pieces are in their proper places, so now we can go to my favorite part of the game! Sudden Death! I tune my Level 2 Chess Master White Pawn with my Level 4 Chess Master White Bishop and my Level 4 Chess Master White Rook!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **CHESS MASTER WHITE QUEEN!"**

The Synchro Rings consumed Roger's chess pieces, and in a flash of light, a new piece appeared. The statue towered over the other chess pieces and the cage, carved in the regal appearance of a queen in a ballroom gown with a large broadsword held close to her chest with both hands.

 **Chess Master White Queen: Level 10/LIGHT/Psychic/Synchro/3000 ATK/3000 DEF**

"Now let us bring forth her opponent! Since you control the appropriate materials when I synchro summoned the white queen, I'm allowed to conduct a contact fusion to bring forth the doppelganger of my white queen on your side of the field!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **CHESS MASTER RED QUEEN!"**

My chess pieces vanished into the fusion spiral, and in their place stood a carbon copy of Roger's queen statue, painted red as blood.

 **Chess Master Red Queen: Level 10/DARK/Psychic/Fusion/3000 ATK/3000 DEF**

"And now that I've given you such a powerful monster" Roger continued. "I will have you pay the price of owning it! I activate the effect of King's Gambit! I destroy Chess Master Red Queen and inflict damage to you equal to its attack points!"

The statue shattered and I was knocked backwards by the blast, but I was still too paralyzed to even react properly. I have to get out! I have to!

 **Yuri: 2000 - 1500 = 500**

"Had enough Yuri?!" said Roger. "Shame I cant attack right now because of the cage still being in effect, but I can still prepare the board for my victory! After all, I studied my little chess board and I realized I forgot something! I forgot that we cant have a proper chess game unless the most important piece of the entire game makes an appearance, so let's give a warm welcome for him, shall we?! Now I tune my Level 2 Chess Master White Pawn with my Level 10 Chess Master White Queen!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! MASTER OF THE GENTLEMEN'S GAME! **CHESS MASTER WHITE KING!"**

The synchro rings conjured an enormous statue, taller than any of the previous ones, its body carved in the regal robes, long beard, and crowned head of a true king. Like its Queen, the statue carried an enormous sword which it cradled in the confines of its chest.

 **Chess Master White King: Level 12/LIGHT/Psychic/Synchro/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

"Under normal circumstances I would force you to summon the Red King to your side of the field, however you don't appear to have any chess pieces left! I suppose you might consider that a glimmer of hope since you would be able to summon monsters now that there aren't any chess pieces left, right? WRONG! Hope is crushed and spirits are broken on my chess board, and now I will show you why! Activate Trap Card, **Chess Master Move - Stale Mate Breaker!** I can activate this card since I just summoned my white king and you control no chess master monsters! Now I can special summon a chess master monster with the same level as my monster from my extra deck to your side of the field, ignoring its summoning conditions, so APPEAR NOW **C** **HESS MASTER RED KING!"**

 **Chess Master Red King: Level 12/DARK/Psychic/Fusion/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

"I hope you like my little present!" Roger continued to mock me, his grin so wide that drool was dripping down from his mouth, but he was too caught up in the moment to notice or care. "It's not every day that I give someone a Level Twelve Fusion Monster with four thousand attack points, but as you should know, life isn't fair and nothing is completely free, so I'm afraid my stale mate breaker will have to turn the odds in my favor, but first, let me explain how these kings work! As you know, just like in the game of chess, capture the king and its game over for your opponent, and that is reflected in these cards! If a king is destroyed, then its controller takes four thousand damage, which means that person automatically loses the duel, but my stale mate breaker makes things just a bit easier for me! Now your red king is incapable of destroying my white king, so if these two monsters were to battle, then only your king would be destroyed!"

The madman paused for a moment to let the words sink in.

"I know what you're thinking! Why should that be a problem? I can't attack right now because of your dark seed planter trap card, and you can't attack because Nightmare Steel Cage doesn't vanish until the end phase of your next turn, so this shouldn't be an issue, right? WRONG AGAIN! You see thanks to my stalemate breaker, if the red king does not attack next turn, he automatically dies, and then you take damage from its own effect! Don't you see now, Yuri?! I have you cornered, pinned, paralyzed, immobilized! I'VE DONE IT! I HAVE YOU IN CHECK, AND IT WILL BE MATE IN JUST A FEW SECONDS! I'VE WON! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Did I hear something? Was someone talking?! I couldn't tell! All I could see was the bars! All I could feel was the invisible slave collar the professor placed on me, the one I allowed him to place on me. I understand now. I sold my soul to the devil for power, and now he's using the fine print of the contract to cut me loose like disposable garbage.

I'm nothing again. I'm just a mad dog waiting to be put down.

"Yuri..."

A voice! "Go away Sanders!" I screamed at it. "I did what you asked! I completed the course, now leave me alone!"

"It's me, Yugo! Snap out of it!"

Yugo?! Why would he be here?! Shouldn't he be laughing at me now? Shouldn't he enjoy seeing me suffer like this after everything I did to him?

"Yuri come on! Don't you pass your turn again! I want this jackass to pay for what he did to my home, and I'm not going to see the guy I'm stuck with fall down like a wimp!"

"Go away..." I whispered. "Don't you want this?! When Roger cards me, you'll be free!"

"No!" Yugo protests. "I don't want this! Say what you want about me, but things have changed! I know what it feels like to be afraid, Yuri, and if you can't handle being stuck like this, then let me take over! Let me help you!"

"No! It's a trick!" I shrieked. "It has to be a trick! You're lying! You enjoy seeing me like this! You hate me just like everyone else!"

Yugo sighed, and he sported that look, that look of pity I hated seeing. "I don't hate you anymore, Yuri. I sure as hell used to, but then this happened!"

"I don't need your help! I don't want your help!" I screamed, pounding my fists into the ground. "I just want you to go away! I got into this by myself, so I will fight this battle by myself, just like I have to do everything myself! I HAVE TO! I can't allow any form of weakness to show! I can't submit myself to any offer of help, even if it isn't a trick! I CAN'T!"

"But why, Yuri? Why do you need to prove you can do everything without any help?"

"Because... Because if it does come to a point when I need someone's help... No one will want to help me... They'll all abandon me just like Selena did..."

Yugo remained silent for a brief period of time, and for a moment I thought he finally got the message. Finally I would get the release from this nightmare.

"Selena didn't abandon you, and whether you like it or not, I'm not going to abandon you! You need me, and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Why?! I don't understand! Why would this little weasel want to help me?! It's a trick! It has to be a trick! He just wants to use this as an opportunity to escape my head! He's supposed to hate me! After all, I kidnapped his girlfriend, insulted him every chance I got, and then I tricked Rin into thinking he died!

Why would he want to help me?

"Move over, Yuri!" Yugo ordered me. "I'm getting in the driver's seat now!"

"What are you... WAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" I was suddenly pulled off my feet as I felt my eyes go blind by an enormous burst of light. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Roger's shocked face staring at the glow.

I awoke a few seconds later, feeling life back in me again. I was about to shake that light off as just my mind playing tricks on me, that is until I saw my hands. They were transparent. My whole body was transparent! I was floating off the ground, outside the bars of the cage, and standing in my place to duel Roger was Yugo!

"WHAT?! WHAT?! What the heck is going on?!" I shouted. "What did you do, Yugo?! I thought I told you to leave me alone! Get back inside my head right now!"

Yugo didn't answer. He just sported that goofy grin of his that I hated so much. Oddly enough, seeing him do that didn't bother me as much as it did before. Perhaps the reason why was because of how Roger was reacting to the whole situation. The former king of synchro's jaw had dropped all the way to the floor, and his mouth was foaming again with a mixture of unhinged rage and shock dancing about in his eyes.

"WHAT'S THIS?!" Roger exclaimed. "How did you get here?!"

"Let's just say I wanted in on the action!" Yugo replied. "After all, you're the jackass who turned my home into a pyramid with you sitting on top and people like me suffering on the bottom, well guess what, Roger! Now you're going to be the one who suffers today! I'm going to kick your ass, and I'm sure as hell going to like it!"

"Oh really?" Roger asked. "And how do you plan on doing that, Fusion?!"

"GOOD LORD! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! MY NAME IS YUGO! YUGO, YUGO YUGO! FOR THAT, I'M KICKING YOUR ASS TWICE! MY TURN!"

"Activate Spell Card, **Speedroid Storm!** In order to activate this card I have to return one monster I control to the Extra Deck, and I choose Red King you gave me!"

"NO!" Roger screamed, grabbing his hair in shock. "Now you won't take damage from Red King's Effect!"

"And even more than that, now I can summon monsters again! Now the second effect of Speedroid Storm kicks in! All your spells and traps are destroyed, and then I can special summon one Speedroid Monster with a Level equal to the Number of Cards destroyed! So I destroy Nightmare Steel Cage, Sicilian Defense, King's Gambit, and Chess Master Board, and then I can summon the Level 4 Monster, Speedroid Razor Rang!"

 **Speedroid Razorang: Level 4/WIND/Machine/2000 ATK/0 DEF**

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY CARDS!" Roger's pupils shrank and he gripped his hair so hard that it looked like he was about to tear it out. One by one his cards were torn to pieces by a violent gust of wind. The chess board underneath our feet vanished, and then the wind summoned a large golden machine shaped like a giant boomerang. I'd have to give credit where credit is due. Yugo is strong. In one move, he just manage to return the duel in my favor!

"Our Favor, Yuri!" Yugo spoke back to me. I rolled my eyes, but I suppose what he said is true.

"Next, I normal summon Speedroid Bamboo Horse! When he is normal summoned, I can Special Summon Speedroid Three Eyed Dice from my hand!"

Yugo conjured forth two monsters next, a white mechanical horse with blue flames on its back, and a blue triangular pyramid with eyes. I knew what was coming next, and I was going to enjoy every second of Yugo's dragon tearing Roger to shreds!

 **Speedroid Bamboo Horse: Level 4/WIND/Machine/1100 ATK/1100 DEF**

 **Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice: Level 3/WIND/Machine/Tuner/300 ATK/1500 DEF**

"So you wanted to be a dragon slayer, Roger? Well get ready! I tune my Level 4 Bamboo Horse with my Level 3 Three Eyed Dice!"

"Dragon of power and hurricane speed, spread your glorious wings to cut my enemy down to size!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! CLEAR WHITE DRAGON WITH BRILLIANT WINGS! CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON!"

I could feel the fear vanish as I saw Yugo's dragon appear. There it was, the beast that would set me free from this cage and tear Roger to shreds while doing so! Perhaps sitting on the sidelines watching Yugo turn this duel back around isn't so bad after all...

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Level 7/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Well congratulations, you summoned a dragon!" Roger clapped his hands in a sarcastic manner. "But in case you haven't noticed it is still far weaker than my monster!"

"Not for long! I activate the effect of Speedroid Razor Rang! By switching it to defense mode, I can target my dragon and have it lose 800 attack points!"

Roger raised an eyebrow. "You're making your monster weaker? Why would you do that?!"

Then Roger pulled out the Sergey puppet again and made it say "I think little bike boy knows what he is doing. We should not get cocky."

"SHUT UP SERGEY!"

"You should listen to your friend, Roger! Being targeted by a monster effect triggers the effect of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! I can negate the effect of Speedroid Razor Rang and destroy it, and then Clear Wing Synchro Dragon gains attack power equal to the attack of my Razor Rang!"

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: 2500 + 2000 = 4500 ATK**

In that single moment, Roger's entire sense of reality collapsed in on itself. Any sense of dignity the man had left, not that he had much left anyway, crumbled away revealing a snarling, drooling, screaming beast. My how the tables have turned!

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! This wasn't supposed to happen! You can't take this away from me! You can't! This was supposed to be my last chance! I was supposed to have one last moment of glory, one final moment where I would taste victory and stand tall and proud before I die! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Watch me! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack his Chess Master White King! HELLDIVE SKY STRIKE!"

Yugo's dragon took flight and spun downward like an emerald meteor soaring towards the earth, burrowing its way through Roger's White King and reducing the monster to a pile of rubble, but the dragon didn't stop there! Like an incoming freight train, the dragon slammed its massive body into Roger, sending the screaming psychopath flying backwards into the walls of the dungeon.

 **Roger: 4000 - 4000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Yuri**

The flash of light returned, and in an instant I found myself back on the ground. Yugo was gone, and I was back in control.

It's over...

It's over because... Yugo helped me...

He hated me, but he still helped me...

No stings attached... No tricks... He wanted to help me... and I'm alive because he did...

"Yugo!"

"WHAT?!" The synchro duelist shouted in my head, as if he was expecting an angry tirade or a barbed insult. It's true. That's what I wanted to do. I still found the little weasel to be the most annoying human being in all four dimensions, and the sooner he gets out of my head the better, but still... he saved my life...

I swallowed my pride. I'm going to hate doing this for the rest of my life, but I have to say it.

"Yugo... Thanks..."

Yugo actually didn't appear surprised that I said it. He just smiled at me.

"Don't mention it."

"You're damn right I'm not going to mention it!" I yelled at him. "And if you so much as say one word to anyone about me going soft on you, I'm going to force you to eat your own duel runner!"

"Don't you have some dictator to card?" Yugo asked me.

Oh yeah that's right. I still need to card Roger. Oh this was going to be fun!

I approached Roger's body, regaining my composure as I got closer and sporting my grin of victory. "Hate to steal your line, Roger, but I believe that is check mate!"

I expected him to fly into a rage. He was always a bad sport, so it would be nice to see just how terrified or enraged he was at his defeat, but Roger didn't move. He just stared at me with blank eyes, his body slumped over in a heap. There was that look again. I've seen it from Yuya and I've seen it from Selena! This man was pitying me!

"You fool!" Roger growled, although any strength in his voice was gone. "You don't get it. This was a game I could never win even if I defeated you! I was never stupid enough to believe Leo Akaba would let me go if I defeated you! I knew my duel against you would be the last thing I ever did regardless of whether I won or lost. Look around you, Yuri! There is no way out of here! I've tried the walls and the elevator behind you hundreds of times. It's never going to open. So go ahead! Card Me! Capture the King like a proper game of chess ends, and while you're at it call me pathetic, or crazy, or whatever you like!"

"Is there a point to this sob story of yours?" I asked him, growing quite impatient, and then Roger's maniacal grin finally returned.

"My point is this!" he continued. "I wanted you to go with me to the Synchro Dimension as my right hand man! You would have done a much better job there than Sergey ever did, but I knew you were too far gone! Here's the main difference between you and I, Yuri! We both have limitless ambitions, but at least I knew my ambitions would never bloom under Leo Akaba! All that man does is use people for such a pointless goal, so I left in order to be free! I chose to promote myself from pawn to king, but you! You chose to be a pawn! You willingly allowed Leo Akaba to use you as his secret weapon just so you could feel better about yourself! You thought you could just wait until you didn't need him anymore, but guess what?! Now it's too late! You're going to die here, Yuri, so now I need to ask you one last thing before you card me! Who's the real pathetic one here?"

That did it! Enough was enough! I didn't need to answer the words of this mad dog! I was the ultimate predator, and I can break out of any cage! I did it before and I will do it again, and so I activated the carding mechanism on my duel disk, sending Jean Michel Roger to the black pit he belonged in. He didn't even scream. He just accepted his fate.

"Another trophy for me!" I gloated as I caught the card in my hand. "Next stop is to claim the greatest trophy of all, the head of my dear old Professor!"

"But Yuri!" Yugo protested from inside my head. "What if Roger was telling the truth? If there really was a way to escape, wouldn't he have done it by now?"

"Are you kidding me?! He was crazy! There's an elevator right behind us, and if the Professor shut down this elevator, we can always open the doors manually and then climb the lift ropes! Getting out of here is as easy as defeating Selena in a duel!"

"But wait, didn't we lose to Selena when you dueled Yuya at the..."

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" I silenced him. "Now help me find the button so I can get the elevator open."

"Uh... what button?" Yugo asked in a rather ominous manner, and then when I looked again I understood why. The normal button to send the elevator down wasn't there. My eyes darted around the room, and I even felt around the walls with my hands, hoping to check if the switch was hidden, but it was just like I feared. This was a one way elevator. The only way for it to reach this floor was if someone sent it down here from up top. Of course it did! This was a prison cell after all, and a far more advanced one than the dungeons I had seen.

Deep breaths, Yuri! Deep Breaths!

"Okay! Don't panic! I just have to do it manually like I said I would!"

Given all my time spent in the Predator Jungle training with Sanders, I considered myself to be very athletic, but I knew I would need some extra force to pry the doors open, so I activated my duel disk again, and stuck the blade into the crack between the two elevator doors, hoping to use it as a makeshift crowbar. It was like I was trying to move a mountain, and with each push on my duel disk, it felt like my arms were going to explode. Then I heard a small cracking noise, and I prayed it wasn't my duel disk. If my duel disk breaks, then I'm done for!

Thankfully, the noise came from the elevator and to my relief, the doors pried open. I got my legs in there next to keep them open, and now my escape was only a short time away. All I needed to do next was jump into the shaft, climb the ropes, and my vengeance against the Professor would begin!

But where was the shaft?! I looked to my left and my heart sank. Behind the elevator doors was none other than another door. No, scratch that! It was a wall, a reinforced metal wall! Damn it all! The Professor must have placed that there as an extra security measure!

"This can't be happening!" I shrieked. "This can't be happening! I'm not staying here for the rest of my life!" In a rage, I kicked the barrier, and the force of it sent me backwards. I charged at it again, only to receive the same results. I could feel my temper climbing and my sense of rationality slipping by the second as I frantically began pounding on the barrier with my fists, sinking lower and lower to the ground with each strike."

"Don't bother, Yuri." I heard Yugo speak, his voice carrying a sense of bitter defeat. "You're not going to get that second door open."

"Well aren't you the ray of sunshine and rainbows today!" I responded to him. When did he become so angry and pessimistic? Of course we're getting out!

"I know what type of door that is!" He continued. "It's seven layers of solid titanium reinforced with both tungsten and iconel!"

"I-co-say what now?" I asked him.

"ICONEL!" He answered back. I've never seen him this upset since he dueled me to get Rin back. "Iconel is a superalloy, and the metal is so strong that not even a hit from a battering ram could destroy it. The tungsten only makes it worse since it has the highest melting point of any metal on the planet. You could take a blow torch to it for hours and it still wouldn't budge."

"Since when did your IQ increase so much?! How do you know what this door is even made of?" I asked. I though the only thing inside his head was air and motorcycle parts.

"I know what I'm talking about!" Yugo continued. "I had to build my duel runner from scratch, so I had to learn which types of metals to use and which ones were tough enough to take a beating just in case I crashed, and I've seen barrier doors like this one before! Sector Security used these types of walls and doors all the time to keep the inmates from escaping their cells, and if you look closely at that tiny black box in the right corner of the door with the blinking light, it has electrical power reinforcing the mechanism to keep it shut. The only way that door is ever going to open is if the Professor unlocks it, or if the power goes out.

"So... what your saying is..."

"There's no way out of here. The only way we will ever escape is if someone comes down here to rescue us."

"I don't need rescuing!" I screamed. "I don't need anyone's help! I can get out of here all by myself, and then they'll see! They'll all see!"

A sudden drop of moisture trickles down my face. Wait! Why am I crying?

"Open your eyes, Yuri!" Yugo snapped. We can't get out by ourselves, and because of how you've behaved all your life, no one's coming for us!"

It finally hit me. It hit me like a bullet and I sank to the floor. I'm stuck in a cage again, and I can't get out this time. The other students are terrified of me. They would laugh with delight to know that the apex predator of Academia is trapped like a rat. The Professor won't rescue me since the bastard planned this whole thing! He sent me to my death and I didn't even see it until it was too late!

That just leaves Selena. Would she get me out?

No... I lowered my head in defeat. She wouldn't. If she was sincere about apologizing to me and actually wanted to rekindle what we had before, then I destroyed any chance of that happening with everything I said to her, and now she hates me again.

Normally I could care less whether she hates me or not, but now...

She'll never come for me... Just like the days when I was alone in the Predator Jungle when I needed her, she'll never come for me...

Three days until dehydration sets in, and three more until starvation. I'm going to die down here. I'm going to die here and no one cares...

* * *

 **Author Made Cards: (Created by Don Justicia)**

 **Chess Master White King: Level 12/LIGHT/Psychic/Synchro/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

 **"Chess Master White Pawn" + "Chess Master White Queen"**

Effect: Must be Synchro Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If your opponent controls the required Synchro Materials, you can Synchro Summon this monster to your opponent's side of the field using monsters he/she controls as Materials. You can only control one "Chess Master White King," You cannot summon/set monsters except "Chess Master White" monsters. You can only attack with one "Chess Master" monster per turn, also, this card cannot attack your opponent's LP directly. If this card is destroyed, the controller of this card takes 4000 damage.

 **Chess Master Red King: Level 12/DARK/Psychic/Fusion/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

 **"Chess Master Red Pawn" + "Chess Master Red Queen"**

Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned by sending the above Fusion Materials to the Graveyard (You do not use Polymerization). If your opponent controls the required Fusion Materials, you can Fusion Summon this monster to your opponent's side of the field by sending the required Fusion Materials he/she controls to the graveyard (You do not use Polymerization). You can only control one "Chess Master Red King," You cannot summon/set monsters except "Chess Master Red" monsters. You can only attack with one "Chess Master" monster per turn, also, this card cannot attack your opponent's LP directly. If this card is destroyed, the controller of this card takes 4000 damage.

 **Chess Master White Queen: Level 10/LIGHT/Fairy/Synchro/3000 ATK/3000 DEF**

 **"Chess Master White Pawn" + 2 Non Tuner Chess Master White Monsters**

Effect: If your opponent controls the required Synchro Materials, you can Synchro Summon this monster to your opponent's side of the field using monsters he/she controls as Materials. You can only control one "Chess Master White Queen," You cannot summon/set monsters except "Chess Master White" monsters. You can only attack with one Chess Master monster per turn, also, this card cannot attack your opponent's LP directly. At the start of the damage step, If this card attacks, change the ATK and DEF of the monster this card is battling to zero.

 **Chess Master Red Queen: Level 10/DARK/Fairy/Fusion/3000 ATK/3000 DEF**

 **"Chess Master Red Pawn" + 2 Chess Master Red Monsters**

Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned by sending the above Fusion Materials to the Graveyard (You do not use Polymerization). If your opponent controls the required Fusion Materials, you can Fusion Summon this monster to your opponent's side of the field by sending the required Fusion Materials he/she controls to the graveyard (You do not use Polymerization). You can only control one "Chess Master Red Queen," You cannot summon/set monsters except "Chess Master Red" monsters. You can only attack with one Chess Master monster per turn, also, this card cannot attack your opponent's LP directly. At the start of the damage step, If this card attacks, change the ATK and DEF of the monster this card is battling to zero.

 **Chess Master White Pawn: Level 2/LIGHT/Warrior/Tuner/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

Effect: You can tribute 1 monster your opponent controls: Special Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent controls a "Chess Master Red" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Chess Master Red Pawn" from your hand or deck to your opponent's side of the field. You cannot summon/set monsters except "Chess Master White" monsters. You can only attack with 1 "Chess Master" monster per turn, also, this card cannot attack your opponent's LP directly. If this card attacks, increase the ATK of this card by 200 for each "Chess Master White" monster you control. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can tribute this card: Special Summon 1 "Chess Master White" monster from your graveyard.

 **Chess Master Red Pawn: Level 2/DARK/Warrior/Tuner/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

Effect: You can tribute 1 monster your opponent controls: Special Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent controls a "Chess Master White" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Chess Master White Pawn" from your hand or deck to your opponent's side of the field. You cannot summon/set monsters except "Chess Master Red" monsters. You can only attack with 1 "Chess Master" monster per turn, also, this card cannot attack your opponent's LP directly. If this card attacks, increase the ATK of this card by 200 for each "Chess Master Red" monster you control. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can tribute this card: Special Summon 1 "Chess Master Red" monster from your graveyard.

 **Chess Master White Knight: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/2000 ATK/1000 DEF**

Effect: You can tribute 1 monster your opponent controls: Special Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent controls a "Chess Master Red" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Chess Master Red Knight" from your hand or deck to your opponent's side of the field. You cannot summon/set monsters except "Chess Master White" monsters. You can only attack with 1 "Chess Master" monster per turn, also, this card cannot attack your opponent's LP directly. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.

 **Chess Master Red Knight: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/2000 ATK/1000 DEF**

Effect: You can tribute 1 monster your opponent controls: Special Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent controls a "Chess Master White" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Chess Master White Knight" from your hand or deck to your opponent's side of the field. You cannot summon/set monsters except "Chess Master Red" monsters. You can only attack with 1 "Chess Master" monster per turn, also, this card cannot attack your opponent's LP directly. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.

 **Chess Master White Bishop: Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/0 ATK/2000 DEF**

Effect: You can tribute 1 monster your opponent controls: Special Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent controls a "Chess Master Red" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Chess Master Red Bishop" from your hand or deck to your opponent's side of the field. You cannot summon/set monsters except "Chess Master White" monsters. You can only attack with 1 "Chess Master" monster per turn, also, this card cannot attack your opponent's LP directly. If this card attacks a monster, destroy that monster at the start of the Damage Step, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent's LP equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

 **Chess Master Red Bishop: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/0 ATK/2000 DEF**

Effect: You can tribute 1 monster your opponent controls: Special Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent controls a "Chess Master White" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Chess Master White Bishop" from your hand or deck to your opponent's side of the field. You cannot summon/set monsters except "Chess Master Red" monsters. You can only attack with 1 "Chess Master" monster per turn, also, this card cannot attack your opponent's LP directly. If this card attacks a monster, destroy that monster at the start of the Damage Step, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent's LP equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

 **Chess Master White Rook: Level 4/LIGHT/Rock/1000 ATK/2000 DEF**

Effect: You can tribute 1 monster your opponent controls: Special Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent controls a "Chess Master Red" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Chess Master Red Rook" from your hand or deck to your opponent's side of the field. You cannot summon/set monsters except "Chess Master White" monsters. You can only attack with 1 "Chess Master" monster per turn, also, this card cannot attack your opponent's LP directly. If this card attacks, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the attack target until the end of the damage step. Also, change this monster to defense position at the end of the Damage Step. If a "Chess Master White King" you control would be destroyed, you can tribute this card instead.

 **Chess Master Red Rook: Level 4/DARK/Rock/1000 ATK/2000 DEF**

Effect: You can tribute 1 monster your opponent controls: Special Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent controls a "Chess Master White" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Chess Master White Rook" from your hand or deck to your opponent's side of the field. You cannot summon/set monsters except "Chess Master Red" monsters. You can only attack with 1 "Chess Master" monster per turn. If this card attacks, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the attack target until the end of the damage step. Also, change this monster to defense position at the end of the Damage Step. If a "Chess Master Red King" you control would be destroyed, you can tribute this card instead.

 **Chess Master Board: Field Spell Card**

Effect: Once per turn, the turn player can add 1 "Chess Master" card from his/her deck to his/her hand. Once per turn, you can shuffle 5 "Chess Master" monsters from your graveyard into the deck: Draw 1 card. While a player controls a "Chess Master" monster, the effect of all Non-"Chess Master" monsters controlled by that player's opponent are negated.

 **Chess Master Move - King's Gambit: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Once per turn, if both player's control one or more "Chess Master" monster(s), you can target 1 "Chess Master" monster your opponent controls: Destroy it and inflict damage to your opponent's LP equal to half that monster's ATK in the graveyard.

 **Chess Master Move - Sicilian Defense: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: If a "Chess Master" monster you control would be destroyed as a result of battle, you can negate the destruction of that monster, and if you do, any Battle Damage you receive becomes zero. After activating this card, you can set this card from your graveyard to your side of the field, but banish it when it leaves the field

 **Chess Master Move - Stale Mate Breaker: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: During your Main Phase 2, If you Synchro Summoned or Fusion Summoned a Chess Master Monster to you side of the field, and your opponent controls no Chess Master Monsters, you can activate one of the following effects depending on the Chess Master Monster you summoned.

Chess Master White: Special Summon one Chess Master Red Fusion Monster with the same Level as your monster to your opponent's side of the field, ignoring the summoning conditions. That monster cannot destroy Chess Master Monsters by battle, and if it does not attack on your opponent's next Battle Phase, it is destroyed.

Chess Master Red: Special Summon one Chess Master White Synchro Monster with the same Level as your monster to your opponent's side of the field, ignoring the summoning conditions. That monster cannot destroy Chess Master Monsters by battle, and if it does not attack on your opponent's next Battle Phase, it is destroyed.

 **Speedroid Storm: Quick Play Spell Card:**

Effect: Target one monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. Return it to the Extra Deck and destroy all Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls. Then you can Special Summon one Speedroid Monster from your deck with a Level equal to or lower than the Number of Cards destroyed by this effect.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **So what did you think of the latest chapter! Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time, which I hope will be very soon, this is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Bla Bla Bla, Don't own Arc V, Bla Bla Bla, Wish I did!**

 **Let's get it started! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Return of the Falcon

 **Selena:**

 _GOOD! Then maybe you will understand how much misery you caused me and how much that misery molded me into a monster, but guess what?! I actually enjoy being a monster, and the reason I intend to have you be my last prey item is so you can watch in horror as I continue my work, and when I finally hunt you down, you will finally understand! All of this? This monster you unleashed into the world?!_

 _IT'S ALL! YOUR! FAULT!_

I can't even remember how long I spent crying over what he said to me, but in the end, Yuri was right. It is all my fault. How could I have been so blind? How could I have ignored how psychologically fragile he was? Why did I never suspect that the professor would do such horrible things to him the moment he separated us?

Now my purpose is lost to me. If I cant save Yuri and bring him back to his old self, then that means I betrayed my friends for nothing. I could have started a new life for myself and rebuilt from the ground up, leaving all the horrors of Academia behind, but I couldn't just abandon my first friend, the only cure for my isolation and loneliness on the island, and I threw it all away out of my own pride and envy.

And now Yuri is a monster, and I might never see the real him ever again...

What do I do now? I can't go back to the Lancers, especially since I carded four of them, and if Yuri is beyond saving then...

What do I have to live for?

"Selena! SELENA!"

The Professor's voice snapped me back to reality.

It took the Professor repeating my name five times to finally make me remember I was in his throne room awaiting his long winded talk of what to do next.

Oh God, have I been crying right in front of him?!

"Selena are you listening to me?!" The Professor asked again.

"I'm sorry..." I told him, barely audible enough for him to hear. "I just have a lot on my mind..."

"So I can tell..." He gave me a hard, unreadable look that sent chills down my spine. Did he know?

"Selena, I am impressed with your accomplishments this past day. You have proven that I did not make a mistake allowing you a chance to regain your position as a loyal soldier of Academia. Though I did not exactly condone you carding Sanders like that, I do not consider it a tremendous offense since you did manage to card four Lancers, and Sanders was being rather... uncooperative..."

I remained silent.

"However, the one aspect of your mission that I do have an issue with is how you dealt with Yuya Sakaki and Yuri when the two of them unleashed their dark powers on the island. While Yuri is an asset to Academia, your primary goal should be carding the Lancers, and because of your insistence on giving evacuating Yuri to give him medical attention, Yuya Sakaki escaped, when you could have carded him. If it wasn't for the fact that you had carded four other Lancers earlier, I might have interpreted that as insubordination, or even worse, betrayal! I will not have this happen again! Do you understand?!"

I knew if I spoke, all that would come out was a hoarse whimper, so I only nodded.

"Regardless. I have already taken measures to ensure an incident like that doesn't happen again, so I can forgive you for not carding Yuya, so long as you continue to complete your missions exactly the way I want them completed. Speaking of which, I have your next assignment. I'm sure you have already figured out most of why the primary goal of everything I have done was to bring your three counterparts here to Academia. Now the time to begin the final stages of the Arc Area Project and Revival Zero is soon arriving. For the purpose of harnessing the power within the four bracelets, all four of you need to be in the exact same location as each other, and that is why I need you to head to the dungeons where your counterparts are being held. I'm not locking you up again, I just need you to be there. Watch them and make sure none of them escape before I am ready to begin. Once I am finally ready, all will become clear, and you will finally understand why I have brought all four of you here, the grand purpose all four of you will soon be a part of."

I nodded again. I should have known that even after doing so many favors for him and proving my "loyalty" to the bald fruit cake, he still wouldn't tell me anything about his little project even though I'm supposed to be a part of it. It's like I still don't matter to anyone on this island, like my life isn't worthy of recognition. Did it really make any difference to him? Most likely not. If I had stayed a Lancer to the end, he would have just kept me in my cell until he was ready, so either way he gets what he needs from me. This was just a convenient bonus for him and nothing else.

The only reason I'm not just as expendable as his other soldiers is because he needs me as a lab rat for his project.

Disgusting.

"Is that all professor, or is there anything else you require of me?"

He didn't seem to take note of how emotionally drained I sounded or how horse my voice was, so his reply was simple and straightforward.

"No Selena, that will be all. You are dismissed."

I turned around immediately and raced out of the room without another word, lest I break down again right in front of him, and just in time. The moment I closed the doors behind me, I felt the burning in my eyes return.

"Y-Y-Y-Yuri... I'm so sorry..."

"Selena..."

"YURI!"

My head shot up like a rocket. For a second there I thought he came back, but then I realized it wasn't Yuri. The Battle Beast was staring right at me with a look of concern on his face.

"Oh... it's you..." I muttered. "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

Anger rose to the surface to accompany my sorrow and break me apart even further.

"Am I okay? Am I okay?! Does it look like I'm okay?!" I screamed at him, making him flinch. "Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING in my life has fallen to pieces and I'm out of options! The Lancers hate me, the Professor is just using me, and Yuri wants to card me like the rest of them when this is over! I failed, Battle Beast, I FAILED, and now all I can do is wait until the Professor does whatever he wants with me, and who knows! Maybe it turns out that what he has planned for me will require me and the others to die! What if all this time he was keeping me here to be a lamb to the slaughterhouse for some sick ritual!? Do you have ANY IDEA how that makes me feel?! Well I can't feel anything anymore except the feeling OF HOW WORTHLESS AND PATHETIC MY LIFE IS!"

And that was the final straw. Any sense of inner strength I had was gone, so I fell down to my knees and cried. No, I didn't cry. I bawled and sobbed. Yuri would laugh at me if he saw me like this, and I could picture the other Lancers walking in on me in this state.

 _Look at you, the traitor who threw everything I offered for a chance at glory even if it meant joining my father's wicked ways. What a disappointment..._

Reiji

 _And to think I risked my own life to save you when security captured you... You're just as bad as daddy..._

Reira

 _It sickens me that you look like my sister! You're like an evil doppelganger of Ruri who deserves to rot in hell where you belong!_

Shun

 _You were my friend! I even considered you my sister, and you threw me in that cell like an animal! How could you?!_

Yuzu

 _Shingo, Gongenzeka, Tsukikage, Crow, my friends are all carded because of you! You're as much of a monster as the man you tried to save!_

Yuya

I just know that they're going to say that to me the moment they lay eyes on me again. I can't face them... I can't...

"I'm not a Lancer... I'm not an Academia Soldier... I'm not even a real duelist... I'm just a worthless little tool..."

"NOT WORTHLESS!"

"What? WAAAAAA?!" All of a sudden I found myself hoisted off the ground as the Battle Beast picked me up and brought me up to his eye level.

"NOT WORTHLESS!" He yelled at me again.

I looked away. "Maybe not... but it sure as hell feels like it..."

The face of the beast softened. "You save me... So you did something good, right?"

I allowed myself a small phantom smile. "Well yeah, I guess..."

"So you can do right again! I couldn't do right because Sanders never let me choose! You get to choose! You try and it don't work, SO TRY AGAIN!"

How ironic. I'm getting pep talk from a feral jungle boy.

"You think you lost all your friends! You wrong! Selena you my friend!" He aggressively pointed to himself. "You hear me! MY FRIEND!"

Now it was his turn to start crying. "Remember why I was monster?!" He told me. "Sanders made me a monster! So Yuri is a monster because Professor made him one! It's Not Yuri's fault and not your fault, IT'S PROFESSOR FAULT!"

The words of the beast rang true, resurrecting a sense of rationality within my mind. Of course it was! It was him! He dragged us here as children to be drafted into this stupid war! He separated us and made Yuri suffer God knows how many levels of torture, and if he had just treated Yuri like a normal human being instead of like a dog to be kicked around, maybe I still would have seen the Yuri I knew and lo...

Lo...

Ahem...

The Yuri I knew...

"Well then... If you're so eager to get revenge on the Professor, then what do you suggest we do?" I asked the Battle Beast.

"Anything better than sitting around doing nothing and crying! We still need to make sure other girls are okay!"

Yes we do. Wait a minute! The others?!

I gasped as a bright glow of a lightbulb went off in my head.

Oooooooh Leo, you fool! Even though you never told me anything about your plans, the one weakness of your plan is way too obvious. Should anything happen to your precious bracelet girls, your plan goes down the drain. Oh I will go down to the dungeons to check on them alright, but by the time you are ready to complete the Arc Area Project, all four of us will be gone! If need be, I can be the distraction that guarantees they escape the island, or even the fusion dimension altogether, and sure, you can capture me and torture me all you want, but it won't make any difference. Whether this is enough to make the Lancers forgive me or not doesn't matter. All that matters now is making sure you never succeed.

"Come on Battle Beast!" I whispered to him.

"We should head to the dungeons. I may not be able to bring the old Yuri back, but that wont stop me from giving one final Screw You to Leo Akaba!"

* * *

We had only been traveling down the main corridor leading to the dungeons, but already it seemed like we had been walking for hours. I always hated these corridors. The iron grip of its silence and the blank steel walls felt as if Leo Akaba was constantly trying to remind everyone that no one could leave. They all belonged to him now.

Not anymore.

No one is ever going to see these walls again by the time I'm done with it. After I stage my little jailbreak, this entire island will burn.

But what about Yuri?

Even if my plan succeeds, I will be abandoning him again if I leave him behind...

If my words could not reach him before, then what can?

"Banana?"

The Battle Beast snapped me out of my thoughts again with his offering, almost like he still knows that my broken heart hasn't been healed yet.

"Thanks for offering, but I'm not hungry..."

"Still sad?"

"Was it that obvious?" I remarked. "You may have stopped me from shutting down, but pain like this doesn't just go away by itself."

"Hug?"

That shocked me. I wasn't much of a touchy feely person when it came to such things, mainly because no one has ever displayed that type of affection towards me, but for someone who I only met yesterday to care about me enough to comfort me like that, it was... nice...

Maybe there is something about my life that is still worth fighting for after all.

He was right. At least I still have one friend, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything happen to my only remaining friend.

Without hesitation, I accepted the hug, and I allowed him to hold me for as long as he wanted to. I knew I was going to need the strength for the future fights to come.

Hold on, Yuri. Whether you like it or not, even if you hate me more than anyone else in all four dimensions, the next time we meet, I'm going to try again.

"Okay Battle Beast! New plan!" I took my arms off of him and handed him a stopwatch. "See this? I'm setting the timer to thirty minutes, and you're to head back to the throne room right now and wait by the doors until those thirty minutes are up."

The Battle Beast was confused. "Why? You mean I can't go with you?"

I sighed. "As much as I want you to, I'm going to need you for this! When those thirty minutes are up, you need to burst in through the doors and scream at the top of your lungs with as much panic on your face as you can muster. You need to tell the Professor that the Lancers have captured me, and they're headed to the docks to escape the island by boat!"

Finally, the feral duelist got the picture, and he sported a grin. "We trick Professor so you can have revenge?"

I nodded, matching his grin with my own. "Ooooooh yes! We're going to teach him a lesson he'll never forget. If he can send every single Obelisk Force solider he can to the docks, they'll be on a wild goose chase, while I can safely stage a little jail break and escape the island a different way."

"But there are no wild geese on island!" The Battle Beast scratched his messy hair with a puzzled look on his face.

I had to resist the urge not to groan. "It's a metaphor, Beast."

"What's a meta for?" He asked me.

I face palmed. "It's... ugh... nevermind. Just do what I asked! I need to get into the security control zone to turn of the cameras first, so that way the Professor doesn't have any evidence to discredit what you tell him. If anything, that will support what you tell him since he'll think the Lancers took out the cameras."

"But..." The Battle Beast paused. I could tell he was worried about me just by looking at him. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes I'll be fine." I put my hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "I want you to come with me. I really do. There's no one else I trust more, but I need to do this alone, okay?"

The Battle Beast looked like he really wanted to protest, but he lowered his head in defeat. "Okay... Good Luck..."

With that, the beast turned around and left, while I continued down the corridor, letting a silent prayer escape my lips. "Good Luck... My Friend..."

I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me, and in a way they still were. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize another man had appeared.

"So, there you are! Of all the Academia Soldiers I would have to fight to get to Ruri, it had to be you, traitor!"

Oh no! Oh Noooooooo! Not him! I was hoping and praying that I wouldn't run into any Lancers before I reached the security control zone, but apparently Lady Luck is not very nice to me. Not only did she refuse to answer my prayers and have my journey be Lancer Free, but she sent the one with the worst attitude and least sense of reason.

Shun Kurosaki.

"I put aside my differences with you!" The Raidraptor duelist ranted, hatred burning in his eyes. "I allowed myself to put aside my vendetta against your kind for the sake of working together with you! I even allowed myself to think that maybe there were good people among the soldiers of Academia who weren't blood thirsty murderers, but after finding out what you did to us, how you turned your back on our cause, how you threw Yuzu into the same hell hole Ruri is stuck in right now! Now I see that I WAS RIGHT! Once a soldier of Academia, always a soldier of Academia! You were just as rotten to the core as the rest of them all along, weren't you? WEREN'T YOU?!"

Another painful stab to my heart. The fact that I expected him to say words like that didn't help me at all. It's still too late to tell him that I was dropping my charade and defecting from Academia once again, and even if I did tell him now that I had officially planned to abandon Academia again, there is no way in hell Shun was going to listen, especially after what he saw me do at the Western Tower.

Time to Play the Villain Again.

"Well you continue to surprise me, Shun!" I answered him, allowing my cruel sneer to return to my face. "Not only did you get this far into the heart of Academia, but you are actually capable of figuring out what happened between me and the other Lancers all by yourself. I thought the only thought that ever goes on inside that empty head of yours is Ruri, Ruri, and more Ruri! Stopping only to take a second to brood!"

The mention of his sister's name sent Shun into a barely contained rage.

"I had her..." He whispered, clenching his fists so hard, it almost looked like they would pop off his arms. "I HAD HER! Then you did something to her, and she came down to fight with you against Yuya! What did you do to her?!"

Truthfully, I had no idea. "Wouldn't you like to know? Why don't you go to the Professor and ask him yourself! Door is on the center room of the top floor to the left! I'm sure he would love to meet you!"

"Oh I'll be having a word with your Professor alright!" Shun growled, as he activated his duel disk.

"Right after you tell me where Ruri is, even if I have to beat the truth out of you in a duel!"

I grimaced. This is the one thing I didn't want to happen. I don't have time for a duel! I have thirty minutes to get to the control zone otherwise the timing is going to be off and Battle Beast will tell the Professor of my capture while the cameras are still on, which will ruin everything!"

"You're not worth my time, Shun!" I spat at him, angering the Raidraptor duelist even further. "If you want to rescue Ruri, then you'll have to find where she is yourself. I no longer care what happens to you, now stand aside."

"No!"

"STAND ASIDE, SHUN!"

"NO!"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY, BIRD BOY!" I screamed at him.

"You're not going anywhere, until you pay for what you've done to my sister and the Lancers!" Shun snapped. "You'll all pay for making my comrades suffer!"

Joke's on him. I'm already paying for it.

"You think you're so self righteous, Shun!" I mocked him. "Look at you, trying to be the hero and thinking how you've suffered gives you the right to judge me! You think that just because you lost your sister, that means you know what it truly means to suffer. Your mind is so obsessed with your sister's suffering that you can't even fathom that there are other people in these dimensions who might have suffered just as much as you did! You should count yourself lucky, Shun! You actually had a sister and a family to begin with! You actually had a happy life before we tore your dimension to pieces! Look at me! I never even knew what family or happiness was since I spent the first half of my life in a filthy roach motel of an orphanage, and the other half in a military school where everyone just sees you as another tool to be used, so don't you DARE talk to me about suffering, you selfish brooding fool!"

"I'll show you who's a fool! It's you for thinking you could betray the Lancers and get away with it, now shut up and DUEL ME!" Shun roared.

This is a narrow corridor with only one way forward. Despite my training, Shun could physically overpower me, and if I was captured for real, then that would ruin everything.

Only one way out now.

"Very well, then!" I said, activating my own duel disk.

"If that's how you want to play, then I'll grant your wish with a duel! I'll be sure to tell Ruri how easily you fell at my hands!"

 **Action Field: Crossover Activate!**

 **Shun: 4000**

 **Selena: 4000**

 **DUEL!**

"I'll go first!" Shun snarled. "I summon Raidraptor Napalm Dragonius in attack mode, and then I will follow it up with Raidraptor Call to Special Summon a copy of Dragonius to my side of the field as well!"

In front of Shun, a large robotic bird with a long serpentine tail and metallic wings appeared on his field, and then the effect of his spell card produced an identical copy. Given their features, these two looked more like dragons than actual birds.

 **Raidraptor Napalm Dragonius: Level 4/DARK/Winged-Beast/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Next I activate their effects! Once per turn, each of my Napalms can inflict 600 points of damage to you, and double the Napalm means double the damage! FIRE!"

Both birds opened their mouths and breathed a stream of fire. I braced myself as the flames engulfed me, giving my lifepoints a nasty hit.

 **Selena: 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

"Starting off the first turn with burn damage to demonstrate your power over your opponent?!" I noted as I recovered from the assault. "You must really be taking this duel seriously, aren't you! Isn't that a technique that an Academia duelist would pull instead of an Xyz Scum like you!"

"YOU! ENOUGH!" Shun yelled at me. "I special summon Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius from my hand!"

Shun summoned a third robotic bird, a black and purple avian with a green jewel in the center of its chest.

 **Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius: Level 4/DARK/Winged-Beast/500 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Now it's time for you to face a very familiar monster! You might remember this one during your time as a Lancer before you betrayed us!"

"I overlay my two Napalms and my Fuzzy Lanius! With these 3 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"Mighty Falcon Lurking in the Shadows, Extend your Talons sharpened by adversity and Spread the Wings of your Glorious Rebellion!"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! RAIDRAPTOR RISE FALCON!"

I knew what was coming next. I watched as his three avians transform into glowing balls of purple light and vanished into the spiraling overlay portal. Then Shun's monster descended down from the sky, flapping its metallic wings and bearing its long curved silver talons.

 **Raidraptor Rise Falcon: Rank 4/DARK/Winged-Beast/Xyz/100 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Not a very smart move of you to summon that on the first turn of the duel when I have no monsters for its effect to take advantage of. Even if you did summon it in defense mode, you should know that I have plenty of Fusion Monsters who can easily tear that bird of yours to pieces."

"That won't be happening! Activate Equip Spell! **Raptor's Ultimate Armor!** By equipping this to my Rise Falcon, it can't be destroyed by battle!"

A large silver suit of armor that appeared to be specifically designed for a large bird to wear appeared in front of the falcon and then stuck to the falcon's chest.

"With that, I set one more card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!"

"I summon Lunalight Kaleido Chick in attack mode!"

I called my first monster forth, a yellow leotard wearing ballerina wearing an orange carnival mask with two streamers in her hands that produced a rainbow colored veil. She touched down on the field with poise and grace, and spun around three times on her left foot before striking a flirtatious pose.

 **Lunalight Kaleido Chick: Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1400 ATK/800 DEF**

"Next, I activate her effect! I can send Lunalight Cat Dancer from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, and then her name is treated as Cat Dancer for the rest of the turn!"

"And now it's time to take out your Falcon! I activate..."

"Let me guess! Polymerization!" Shun interrupted me. "For two long you people have tortured me with that card, but this time I came prepared! Activate Counter Trap Card, **ANTI-FUSION BOMB** **!** With this card, I can negate the effect of your Polymerization and banish it, but that's not all it does! Anti-Fusion Bomb forces you to banish all copies of Polymerization from your hand, deck, or Graveyard."

My spell card appeared on the field, but as soon as it did, a large bomb with a no circle over it stuck to the spell and destroyed it in a fiery explosion.

"Hmph, looks like you can use that bird brain of yours after all." I said as I banished my other two copies of Polymerization out of my deck. "But that's still not going to stop me from Fusion Summoning! Since you control a Special Summoned monster, and I do not, I can Special Summon a solution to that problem!"

"Appear! **Lunalight Silver Swan!"**

Another ballerina joined my kaleido chick. She was wearing a glittering silver outfit with extensions on the arms of the costume that resembled the wings of a swan.

 **Lunalight Silver Swan: Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1500 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Next, I activate the effect of Silver Swan! Since you control a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, and I do not, I can Fusion Summon a monster without using Polymerization! You did all that work to banish my favorite spell card for nothing Shun, just like how all your efforts to rescue your sister have been for nothing!"

"SHUT UP!" Shun snapped at me.

"Oh? Am I just spouting nonsense?" I continued. "Am I just being the evil traitor that you believe me to be? If your attempt to rescue Ruri will eventually succeed, then why did she run away from you to join my side right when you had opened the doors to her cell in that dark and scary tower where Yuya and Yuri dueled each other?"

"What... What are you saying?!" Shun stammered as he took the bait of my words.

I was hurting so much from everything I have been through, and by God I wanted to make him hurt even more!

Is this the feeling that Yuri felt every day?

"What if I told you that I could snap my fingers right now and then Ruri would come running to my side? What if I told you that Academia has drained her of any desire to resist or escape, and her resolve only aligned with mine? What if I told you that Ruri likes it here now and wants to stay with me? Who needs a brooding brother who takes her for granted when she could have a sister like me?"

"That... That's not true! That's not true!" stuttered Shun, horrified at the idea I was implying. I think if Ruri actually was working for Academia, the sight would kill him.

"If you think its not true, then why don't you just shut your mouth and find out when this duel is over!" I told him. "I activate the effect of Silver Swan to conduct a Fusion Summon! Kaleido Chick, Silver Swan, Fuse together with the Lunalight Blue Cat I have in my hand!"

"Baby Bird of the Rainbow Lights, Swan of the Silver Lake, merge together with the Azure Beast of Darkness and give birth to an ancient slumbering power!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! DANCING BEAST OF THE ANCIENT SAVAGE JUNGLE, **LUNALIGHT SABRETOOTH CAT DANCER!"**

My three dancers vanished into the fusion spiral, conjuring forth a brand new dancer to take the stage. Backflipping onto the field, my new dancer bared a strong resemblance to my cat dancer, only her long elegant hair was a jet black shade, and the colors of her dress were more akin to an orange kimono with fur on the edges. The leggings of her outfit bore the orange and black stripes of a tiger and as she touched down with one leg, she brandished her weapons, to long katanas, and hissed at my opponent.

 **Lunalight Sabretooth Cat Dancer: Level 9/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Now before I attack, I will activate the continuous spell card, **Lunalight War Dance!** What does it do? You'll find out when I attack!"

"You think your monster is safe because of that armor? Every armor has a weak spot, and my sabretooth knows what that weak spot is! Sabretooth Cat Dancer inflicts piercing damage when it attacks a defense position monster! Sabretooth, attack Rise Falcon! MOONLIGHT MASSACRE DANCE!"

My cat woman cackled like a wicked witch and sprung forward, katanas unsheathed, and she stabbed the robotic bird in both wings. The falcon shrieked in agony, but thanks to the armor it was capable of standing its ground.

 **Shun: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Thanks to the effect of my armor, I can now add a Rank Up Magic Spell Card from my deck to my hand since I took battle damage."

"That's fine by me, Shun, but I'm not done inflicting damage! Sabretooth Cat Dancer can attack twice during each turn! GO! MOONLIGHT MASSACRE DANCE!"

With a feral grin on her fanged face, the cat woman pulled her swords out of the falcon's wings and then struck it across the chest, forcing Shun to feel the full pain of the assault.

 **Shun: 3000 - 1000 = 2000**

"Grrrrr... Do your worst, Traitor!" Shun grunted. "Thanks to the effect of my armor, I get to add another Rank Up Magic Spell card to my hand."

"That's fine with me." I told him. "I think that's enough damage for now, so let's move onto the bonus I receive from attacking your monster! Since its the end of the battle phase, my Sabretooth Dancer gains attack power equal to half your monster's defense points thanks to the effect of my Lunalight War Dance. Turn End."

 **Lunalight Sabretooth Cat Dancer: 3000 + 1000 = 4000 ATK**

"Draw!" Shun growled. "Now that my falcon has survived your attack, I can put the rank up magic cards I obtained last turn to good use! Activate Spell Card, Rank Up Magic Raid Force! Now I can rebuild the overlay network and evolve my rise falcon into something more powerful!"

"I know your strategy, Shun!" I mocked him. "This is way too predictable even for you!"

Shun ignored my and continued with his summon as the falcon vanished back into the overlay network.

Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our foes with your incredible power!"

"RANK UP XYZ EVOLUTION! APPEAR NOW! RAIDRAPTOR BLAZE FALCON!"

Just as I expected, Shun's next monster was his upgraded falcon, decorated in glowing ruby armor.

 **Raidraptor Blaze Falcon: Rank 5/DARK/Winged-Beast/Xyz/1000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Now I activate my Falcon's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, all Special Summoned monsters are destroyed and you take five hundred damage for each monster destroyed by this effect, so say goodbye to your Sabretooth Dancer!"

"I don't think so!" I retorted. "Lunalight War Dance has another effect! When you activate a monster effect, I can send my spell card to the Graveyard to negate the effect of your Blaze Falcon and add half of its defense points to my sabretooth's attack points!"

 **Lunalight Sabretooth Cat Dancer: 4000 + 1000 = 5000 ATK**

"FINE!" Shun snapped. "Then I'll just activate the effect of the second Rank Up Magic Spell Card I added to my hand! I activate Rank Up Magic Skip Force! With this card, I can rebuild the overlay network again and summon a Raid Raptor with two ranks higher thank my Blaze Falcon!"

"You mean you're going for a Rank Seven?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've never seen you use a Rank Seven before!"

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises!" Shun remarked without any humor in his voice. "Blaze Falcon! OVERLAY!"

"Indomitable Falcon! Gather your comrades for battle and take to the skies in a blazing storm of vengeance!"

"RANK UP XYZ EVOLUTION! APPEAR NOW, RAIDRAPTOR ARSENAL FALCON!"

The overlay network spawned a new falcon I had never seen before. This one was double the size of his Blaze Falcon and it returned to its black and green color scheme. Its enormous wings stretched outward across the battle field, and underneath its wings were dozens of smaller raid raptors lying dormant like planes in an air hanger.

 **Raidraptor Arsenal Falcon: Rank 7/DARK/Winged-Beast/Xyz/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Arsenal Falcon effect activate! By detaching one overlay unit, I can special summon one Raidraptor Monster from my deck! Appear now! **Raidraptor Infiltrator Eagle!"**

One of the dormant raptors on the giant falcon's wings came to life and took flight, revealing itself to be a small robotic bird with an orange and black color scheme and large spy glasses covering its eyes.

 **Raidraptor Infiltrator Eagle: Level 3/DARK/Winged-Beast/500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Now then, traitor! It's time to make you pay, and then your Professor is next! Raidraptor Arsenal Falcon, attack her Lunalight Sabretooth Dancer!"

"Are you blind? My monster is far stronger!"

"That can easily be changed with the effect of my infiltrator eagle! By sacrificing it when my Arsenal Falcon battles, the attack of your monster is reduced to zero!"

"WHAT?!

Infiltrator Eagle vanished from sight and reappeared behind my dancer, digging its claws into her back. My sabretooth shrieked and was forced down on one knee as her power was drained from her body.

 **Sabretooth Cat Dancer: 5000 - 5000 = 0 ATK**

"GO ARSENAL FALCON!" Shun commanded. "UNITED ROCKET REVOLUTION!"

My sabretooth was helpless against the approaching avian, who positioned itself directly above her and unleashed an air bombing of dozens of missles, consuming my creature in a roaring inferno. I grunted in pain as the blast went straight for my lifepoints, but it would take more than that to take me out. I still had one more trick up my sleeve.

 **Selena: 2800 - 2500 = 300**

"You give up yet?" Shun snarled.

"Actually!" I wheezed, as I staggered back to my feet. "It's you who should be giving up! My sabretooth cat dancer's effect now activates when it is destroyed! By banishing her and the Lunalight Cat Dancer that my kaleido chick placed in the graveyard, I am allowed to fusion summon my most powerful monster, the Goddess of the Fusion Dimension itself! CAT DANCER, SABRETOOTH DANCER, FUSION!"

"Dancing Sisters of the Moonlight, unite as one and unleash the true divine power of the moon! Take the shape of a true Goddess!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! ARISE, SUPREME QUEEN OF THE MOON, LUNALIGHT WHITE TIGER GODDESS!"

I took a great deal of pleasure in seeing the shocked look on Shun's face as he recognized the monster I just summoned. In a blinding ray of light from above, my ten armed Goddess descended, floating peacefully in a state of meditation.

 **Lunalight White Tiger Goddess: Level 10/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

"What's wrong, Shun? Is my monster giving you the chills? Well it should since cats eat birds for breakfast!"

"Your monster doesn't scare me!" Shun roared. "I end my turn!"

"Very good! Now it's time for this monster to finish you off once and for all! I warned you to stay out of my way, Shun, and now you will pay the price for it! I draw, and now I immediately enter my battle phase! Lunalight White Tiger Goddess, attack his Arsenal Falcon! DANCING BLADES OF NIRVANA!"

The eyes of my Goddess burst open and she leaped forward, clutching her ten blades in each of her hands, and she sliced the cybernetic falcon into mincemeat. Shun was blown backwards by the force of the blast and fell down to one knee as he braced for the impact.

 **Shun: 2000 - 1500 = 500**

"Grrrrr, typical of you Fusion Savages." Shun grunted. "Trying to squash us like cockroaches, but in case you haven't noticed, the people from the Xyz Dimension always endure, and no matter how many times you knock me down, I will get back up to avenge my comrades! I activate the effect of my Arsenal Falcon! Since it was destroyed, I can special summon one Raidraptor Xyz Monster from my extra deck, and then attach arsenal falcon to my new monster as an xyz material. ANY Raidraptor Xyz Monster! So now you get to see my ultimate monster up close and personal!"

"Superior Falcon! Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends and fly into the sky of victory!"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! RAIDRAPTOR ULTIMATE FALCON!"

Just when I thought I had this duel, Shun just had to summon another one of those annoying birds. I recognized this one from Shun's duel against Crow, the largest Raidraptor of them all with a gigantic display of golden raidiant wings. No matter though, by summoning that falcon, Shun just guaranteed his defeat.

 **Raidraptor Ultimate Falcon: Rank 10/DARK/Winged-Beast/Xyz/3500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"You shouldn't have summoned that monster!" I told him. "Now that triggers the effect of my Goddess! Since you took battle damage, she gains 500 attack points, and now that you special summoned a monster, I can force your monster to battle with her immediately, and since your monster is all alone on that field with a measely 3500 attack points, the only place you are going is down into the pits of defeat! White Tiger Goddess, attack his ultimate falcon now!"

I had him now! I won! I finally shut that brooding bird boy down!

So why was he smiling!

"You don't understand Selena! I'M NEVER ALONE! All my comrades, even the ones who fell in battle, are with me in spirit, and now they are going to unleash their full wrath on you and every one in Academia! Now let me show you why! I activate the effect of Raidraptor Rescue Lanius in my hand! By discarding him from my hand, I can Special Summon Raidraptor Infiltrator Eagle from my Graveyard!"

A small white Raidraptor with the red cross on its chest appeared, and threw a crane into the ground that pulled the eagle out from the depths of the Graveyard.

 **Raidraptor Rescue Lanius: Level 4/DARK/Winged-Beast/1200 ATK/1400 DEF**

"You're bringing back Infiltrator Eagle?" I asked him "What good will that... do..."

Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. "NO! IT CAN'T BE!"

"Yes it can!" retorted Shun. "I activate the effect of Infiltrator Eagle! By sacrificing it, the attack of your White Tiger Goddess is reduced to zero! Now it's easy prey for my monster! GO ULTIMATE FALCON, ATTACK HER WHITE TIGER GODDESS! FINAL GLORIOUS REVOLUTION!"

There was nothing I could do now! I was completely helpless against the wrath of that monster! Without hesitation, The Ultimate Falcon unleashed a giant glowing orb of darkness and fired, tearing its way through my Goddess and then barreling its way towards me. The attack struck like battering ram, and I flew through the air and landed down hard on the ground.

 **Selena: 4000 - 4000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Shun**

"And now you see why traitorous scum like you never win!" Shun gloated over me with nothing but contempt and venom in his voice.

"You've won..." I whispered, not even bothering to get back on my feet. "There is no point in continuing to gloat over it."

Then, without warning, Shun grabbed me by the collar of my uniform and violently forced me up against the wall.

"I'm not hear to gloat! I'm hear to get answers! Where is Ruri?!"

"Don't you know it's rude to hit a girl!" I spat back to him in defiance.

"WHERE IS RURI!" Shun roared. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL CARD YOU! I SWEAR I'LL CARD YOU!"

"SHUN NO! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW!"

I turned to the sound of the voice, and I couldn't believe my eyes. After everything I had done to the Lancers, there was Yuya Sakaki, defending me...

* * *

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **Lunalight Sabretooth Cat Dancer: Level 9/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **3 Lunalight Monsters**

Effect: You can substitute this card for any Fusion Material listed on a DARK Fusion Monster. If you do this, the other Fusion Materials must be the correct ones. This card can make a second attack during each turn's battle phase, and if it attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, you can banish this card and up to two Lunalight Monsters from your Graveyard. Fusion Summon one Lunalight Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using those monsters as Fusion Materials.

 **Lunalight Silver Swan: Level 4/DARK/Winged-Beast/1500 ATK/1200 DEF**

Effect: If your opponent controls a Special Summoned Monster and you do not, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and you do not, you can activate this effect. Fusion Summon one Lunalight Fusion Monster using monsters in your hand or side of the field as Fusion Materials.

 **Raidraptor Infiltrator Eagle: Level 3/DARK/Winged-Beast/500 ATK/2000 DEF**

Effect: If you control a Raidraptor Xyz Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When a Raidraptor Xyz Monster battles an opponent's monster, you can tribute this card. Reduce the ATK of the monster it is battling to zero, until the End Phase.

 **Raidraptor Rescue Lanius: Level 4/DARK/Winged-Beast/1200 ATK/1400 DEF**

Effect: During either player's turn, you can discard this card from your hand. Target one Raidraptor Monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon it.

 **Raptor's Ultimate Armor: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Raid Raptor Monster. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. Each time a player takes damage from a battle involving the equipped monster, you can add one Rank Up Magic Spell Card from your deck to your hand.

 **Lunalight War Dance: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Each time a Lunalight Monster is Fusion Summoned, draw one card. At the end of the Battle Phase, you can target one Lunalight Monster that battled an opponent's monster this turn. That monster gains ATK equal to half ATK or DEF of the monster it battled (whichever is higher). When your opponent activates a monster effect while you control a face up Lunalight Monster, you can send this face up card you control to the Graveyard. Negate the activation of that effect. Then target one Lunalight Monster you control. It gains ATK equal to half the ATK or DEF of the monster whose effect was negated (whichever is higher).

 **Anti-Fusion Bomb: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: Activate when your opponent activates Polymerization or a Spell Card that would allow the opponent to Special Summon a Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck while you control a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck (except a Fusion Monster). Negate the activation of that card or effect, and if you do, banish it. Then your opponent must banish all copies of that card from their hand, deck, or Graveyard.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **AND CLIFFHANGER!**

 **You know what I realized? Every single time Shun summoned Ultimate Falcon, his supposedly strongest monster, he would end up losing the duel?**

 **Isn't that weird? First to Crow, then to Kaito, That has to hurt the poor little birdie's self esteem!**

 **So now its Yuya to the rescue once again I suppose to knock some sense into both crazy kitty and emo birdie. Yay!**

 **So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome Back Everyone! I'm Back!**

 **Finally getting a job and forcing myself to be an adult can really take a toll on one's passion for writing, but I can power through it!**

 **This story and the amazing people who read it, are worth it!**

 **I've said it enough times already that you can call me Captain Obvious if I say it again, but I don't own Arc V!**

 **Let's get it started!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Forgiveness

 **Selena:**

"Yuya..."

I always expected Yuya to be the angriest of the Lancers for my betrayal. It would have to be him who hated me the most, even more than Shun. He had spent months separated from Yuzu, the one person he loved so much he was willing to go against his own way of life to save, and I handed her to the enemy. His reaction was exactly what I expected when we first met again in the Predator Jungle, shock mixed with a rage that he desperately wanted to keep under control, but here it was different. Yuya of all people was defending me?

What had changed since we last met?

"Put her down, Shun!" Yuya commanded.

"Why?" Shun snapped at his fellow Lancer. "She betrayed us!"

"She made a mistake, Shun!" retorted Yuya. "And I know she regrets it!"

How?! How does Yuya know?! Last time we saw each other, he wanted revenge just as much as Shun did?! What changed?! Why is he different?!

"Now is not the time for your ideals, Sakaki!" Shun growled.

"It's the perfect time for ideals!" The entertainment duelist argued back! "Now I'm not going to ask you again! PUT! HER! DOWN!"

I saw the all too familiar flash of anger in his eyes, and Shun flinched for a brief moment. He gave me one final glare, showing reluctance to comply with his friend's wishes, but he relented and let go. I fell off the wall and onto the ground. I didn't even get up to move.

"Why are you here, Yuya?" I asked him. The monotone of my voice and the sense of defeat coming out of me surprised him for a moment.

"I just want to talk, Selena! That's all!" He spoke in a soothing voice as if I was crying and he was there to dry my tears.

I wasn't crying, at least not on the outside.

"There's nothing to talk about, Yuya!" I muttered. "I don't care what you do anymore. I just want you to get out of my way."

I forced my way past him and broke into a run, desperate to escape from the manifestation of my own guilt.

"WAIT SELENA! I KNOW ABOUT YURI!" Yuya shouted, and I stopped so suddenly I almost tripped over my own feet.

I stood there paralyzed as my mind shut down. I thought I could run again, but this time Yuya went for the throat.

"How long have you known..." I whispered.

"Since I dueled him!" Yuya explained. "Its not like he told me about his history with you! I just figured it out, and I get it! I understand how you feel now!"

Understand?! The nerve of him to say he understands! He got to grow up in a life of comfort and happiness with a mother and father who love him and a group of friends who supported him and gave his life true meaning! What did Yuri and I have compared to him? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

In a moment of primal anger, I turned around in the blink of an eye and punched Yuya square in the jaw, and he fell down to the ground, clutching his cheek in surprise.

"NO! No you don't understand, Yuya!" I hissed. "You think you can get in touch with everyone's feelings with your stupid philosophy but you don't have a clue how I feel! How would you like it if you grew up alone in a military environment where you were trained from infancy to be nothing more than a tool and a weapon by a man who cares nothing for the lives of others! How would you feel if you only had one friend in the entire world who you depended on to keep yourself sane, and that friend just up and abandoned you out of spite!"

Yuya gasped. "Yuri... did that to you?"

I turned away again, desperately trying not to cry in front of him.

"No Yuya. Yuri didn't abandon me. I abandoned him... and now he's a monster... he's a monster because of me! I could have stayed with him when they took him away! I could have encouraged him to come with me when I escaped to standard and then we could have been Lancers together! I could have... I could have... If I hadn't been so... so... so..."

I collapsed to the ground and sobbed, too overwhelmed by the guilt. "I thought I could forget him... I thought I could accept the fact that he was no longer part of my life, but when I saw him back in Standard, and again in Synchro... It was too much... I couldn't bear to see him like this, so I tried to come back here so I could save him. Tried to convince him to leave Academia with me, but... he rejected me... said he likes being what he is... which means... which means..."

My confession came out in a hysterical outburst. "I BETRAYED THE LANCERS FOR NOTHING!"

I broke down again into a fit of tears, but this time I was met with an arm over my shoulder, pulling me into a hug.

"Selena, I know your upset!" Yuya comforted me. "But you can't give up now! If I was in as dark a place as he is, I know Yuzu would do whatever it takes to save me and bring me back to normal! I understand! I truly understand now, so I mean it when I say this from the bottom of my heart! I forgive you!"

I knew those words were supposed to make me feel better. Sure, Yuya could forgive me all he wanted, but I don't know if I could ever forgive myself.

"You mean to tell me that all this time, you left us for the sake of that monster who kidnapped my sister?!" Shun growled. "Unbelievable! Why would you even want to help such a psychopath anyway!"

His words were instantly met with a nasty glare from Yuya. "You're not helping, Shun!"

"Good!" Shun snapped back.

I dried my tears and got back up. I wasn't going to show anymore weakness, especially in front of someone who keeps disrespecting my resolve!

"See!" I told the two Lancers. "This is why I didn't want to tell you guys about Yuri! If I had told you about my history with the most mentally unstable soldier in all of Academia?! What would you guys think?! You'd think I was as crazy as Yuri is!"

"Well I can't exactly speak for everyone else, but I wouldn't think you were crazy!" Yuya defended me. "I mean look at the other Fusion Soldiers we've encountered. Both Sora and Dennis grew up in the same environment you and Yuri did, and in the end, Sora got out and became one of our strongest allies because he knew what the right choice was! It was a bit more difficult for Dennis, but I have a feeling when we free him, he'll return to our side and become the true friend I know he is deep down!"

Shun grunted in disgust, and he turned his head away from Yuya. I knew even the smallest mention of Dennis' name was enough to send his temper through the roof since he hated that clown almost as much as he hated Yuri.

"Yuri wasn't always like this." I explained to them, as painful as it was to remember how Yuri was before Academia turned him into a monster. "He was actually quite timid. I never even believed he would hurt a fly." I chuckled. "He didn't even know how to Fusion Summon when I first met him, but still... despite how easily frightened he was, there was a... kindness he showed to me that I never experienced until I met him... He was lonely, and when I was with him... I guess I didn't feel so lonely either..."

"He was in the same boat I was. We were two of the weakest duelists on the island, and when he would get scared, or feel sad that the Professor didn't recognize his talents, I would... sing to him... and he would smile at me... I don't know why I did that, but I liked it when I made him happy. It felt... it felt like I was finally doing something meaningful..."

Yuya stared at me with shocked eyes. "Wow... you really care about him, don't you?"

I gave Yuya a sad smile. "Yeah, I guess I do... more than I even realized..."

"Wow..." Yuya whispered. "So I can only imagine how bad you must have felt when you saw Yuri the way he is now..."

The entertainment duelist looked away for a moment, unsure of what to say next, but then he surprised me with that trademark grin he does whenever he's about to entertain someone.

"Look Selena, I don't know the guy, but I can say this! We've convinced quite a few people during our time as Lancers to drop their hatred and stop using dueling to hurt people, so who's to say we can't convince him? All you said about him only proves that its just going to be a bit harder than the others, but it also proves that if Yuri wasn't always like he is now, then there's a chance we can reverse what the Professor did to him! If you couldn't make him smile again by yourself, then maybe you just needed the help of your friends all along! I know if you told me about Yuri before this all happened, I would have helped you back then, and even after this I still want to help you now! If you couldn't make him smile again by yourself, then maybe we can make him smile together!"

I could still feel the crushing weight of my own depression within me. It wanted to make me say that it was impossible, that some people really do pass the point of no return and that Yuya's smile philosophy didn't work on everyone, but then I remembered the time I dueled Yugo, back when even I learned how to duel just for fun, and how satisfying it felt to make so many people happy. There's no doubt in my mind that was one of the happiest moments of my life, when I truly felt free. If I could get Yuri to just listen to me, to make him feel that way, to remind him that he doesn't have to walk the lonely path of a predator to feel alive, then maybe... just maybe...

"You really know how to bring out the best in people, don't you Yuya?" I smiled at him sadly. "I mean look at me. I'm a nobody from the dimension that might as well be called Villain Factory, who had everything she could want for a future and a new life as a Lancer, and what do I do? I throw it all away for some boy who might be too far gone... and yet... and yet you still want to take me back... Yuya..."

"You're not a nobody!" shouted Yuya. "You're my friend Selena!" Yuya stared into my eyes with hard conviction. "That's never going to change!"

I lowered my head. I still couldn't look at him. "I know Yuya... other than Yuri...you were my first real friend, and Yuzu... Oh God Yuzu... She was like a sister to me. I'll never forget the way she looked at me when I threw her into that jail cell. It was like a broke her heart ten times over... I want... I don't care if its the last thing I do... I want to tell her how sorry I am... I..."

My voice cracked and I hiccupped. "I wish Yuri and I was born in standard... with you... and Yuzu... I wish we could have grown up experiencing what you had..."

"Well you can't exactly change how you were born, and you can't change the past either!" said Yuya. "But I know one thing! If there's anyone to blame, It's Leo Akaba! If he hadn't come here to your dimension and turned Academia into a breeding ground of war! None of this would have happened! That's why we need to stop him, not just because of the lives he tore apart in the other dimensions, not just because he kidnapped Yuzu and Ruri, but because of the lives he ruined here! All these people grew up here believing that dueling to hurt people is the only true way to duel when they could have been making people happy! Well we need to show them how wrong they are, starting with Yuri! I don't care how many times we need to defeat him! We're going to make him smile, but we can't do it if you're not willing to try again, Selena!"

Whatever Yuya was doing, I could feel it working. That inner fire Yuri stomped out of me was coming back to life.

"He needs you, Selena! I know he does!"

I clenched my fists together. In the end, Yuri was right. If I run away again, then I've failed him twice over! I have to see this through to the end! I have to try again!

"Tie me up..."

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"If you're going to insist on helping me, then you can at least make yourself useful to what I originally planned to do before Shun showed up! Contrary to what Shun might tell you, I was on my way to deliver one final blow against Leo Akaba before leaving this island altogether! You want to see Yuzu again? Then you help me get to the security room! You're not going to get within ten feet of the dungeons before getting swarmed by dozens of Obelisk Force, that is of course, unless we create a distraction. I intend to have Leo Akaba believe that you captured me and intend to leave the island with me."

"When in reality, we're sneaking into the dungeons to rescue Yuzu and the other two girls!" Finished Yuya. I could tell he liked where this plan of mine was going.

"Heh, you catch on fast!" I said with a smirk. "Guess you're not as dumb as you look!"

"HEY!"

"Are you serious, Yuya?" Shun argued again. "How do we know she isn't making this up? For all we know, this could be some trick to lead us into a trap!"

"You know something, Shun?" I told the brooding bird boy. "I'm starting to think if Ruri had to deal with someone like you every single day of her life, she probably just walked up to the Obelisk Force and said, Please, blessing from above! Take me far away from this place! I'm all yours! I even brought my own chloroform!"

"WHY YOU!" Shun snapped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yuya placed his hands in between the two of us. "You!" he pointed at me. "Stop provoking Shun, and You!" he pointed at Shun. "Stop being a dick!"

Shun turned away and mumbled something inaudible under his breath, while I resisted the urge to laugh at him.

"Anyways" I said to Yuya. "There's a rope in my travel pack. Use that to tie me up and then escort me to the security control zone. There wont be more than two or three guards watching the cameras at a time, so if we're quick, we can take them out before they raise the alarm. Once we shut off the cameras, it will be safe to head to the dungeons."

"Wait a minute." Yuya interrupted me. "How do you know Leo Akaba will send his guards away?"

I grinned at Yuya, oh so satisfied at how close my plan was coming to working perfectly. "Because I have a friend who is right outside the Professor's door, and the moment we shut them off, he's going to burst in screaming like the devil telling the Professor how the Big Bad Lancers captured poor little old me!"

"Do I even want to know who your friend is?" Yuya asked.

"Well by process of elimination, it isn't Yuri..." I mumbled with a bitterness that Yuya noticed. "But it's actually the Battle Beast! You could say that I tamed him..."

"You... tamed him?" Yuya asked. "How did you... never mind!" He quickly corrected himself. "I don't want to know!"

Yuya then turned back to Shun. "Shun, you go and reunite with Kaito and Edo and tell them the plan. I'll take Selena to the Security Control Zone and we can shut off the cameras together. You can wait just outside the dungeons with Kaito and Edo, and the moment the guards move away, you burst in there and get the girls out of there!"

Shun looked like he wanted to protest again, but this time he decided to hold his tongue. The entire time he was making sure not to make direct eye contact with me.

"Understood..." The look of disgust on his face made it clear that he didn't want to even be in the same room as me any longer, but he knew right now that there was no point in arguing with Yuya. Once Yuya made up his mind, especially when his smile philosophy influenced his decision, there was no changing it.

Shun walked past me, and I could feel my guilty conscience rise again. I couldn't let Shun leave with the bad blood he had with me still around.

"Shun wait!" I called out to him.

"What is it?!" he growled.

I rolled my eyes. Honestly I didn't care if he accepted my apology or not, but at least it would help me feel better if I just got it out of the way and said it to him.

"Look Shun... I know why you hate me so much! I know why its so hard to even look at me! You look at me, and you keep seeing Ruri, your sister who you fought so hard to rescue from Academia but you just keep getting nowhere no matter how much you fight and how far you travel to get there, and when I betrayed the Lancers, you look at me and you see both Ruri and the enemy at the same time. I understand. It's... difficult to lose someone you were close to... It's even more difficult to deal with failed attempt after failed attempt to save that person... I now understand what its like to experience that. I'm also fighting to save someone close to me, even though that someone is your most hated enemy..."

I sighed, and I tried to swallow my pride because this sure as hell wasn't going to be easy to say. "What' I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry... for everything..."

Shun stared at me for what seemed like forever. He said nothing, but I could see the tenseness in his body soften. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something back to me, but the glare returned, and he turned back around and left without another word down the stairs leading to the dungeons.

Well he didn't say he accepted my apology, but I guess that was better than nothing, and now I continue to walk down the path I laid out for myself towards the Security Control Zone, my arms bound in rope. Only this time, I'm not alone. I can rest easier knowing that despite everything I've done, someone still wants to help me. I still don't feel like I'll every be a true Lancer ever again...

But this feels like a good start.

Yuya was right. I will try again. For Yuzu, for the Lancers... and for you... Yuri...

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Hey look at that, no annoying cliffhanger this time. I was really tempted to do that again to you, but I'm not THAT EVIL!**

 **Or Am I?! (EVIL LAUGH)**

 **So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? I always love hearing your opinions, so feel free to leave a review and let me know!  
Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **What's this? Another chapter so soon? Could it be that Lady Luck has finally given Nox Descious enough time on his hands to write?**

 **The Answer is Yes! Yes she has, and I'm very happy for that!**

 **Just a heads up, be prepared for a LONG CHAPTER! I was tempted to split this chapter up into two parts, but that would create another evil cliffhanger and I'm in the mood to show a bit of mercy to my audience for once!**

 **You know the drill! Don't own ARC V no matter how much I want to claim the show for myself so I can show Tatsumi Ono how to properly write anime.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Song of the Goddess

 **Selena:**

Sneaking our way into the Security Zone was easier than I thought it would be, almost too easy. As I anticipated, there were only three guards watching the security cameras, and despite the façade of being tied up, Yuya and I effortlessly snuck up on them and knocked them out before they could raise the alarm. As Yuya used the extra rope from my backpack to tie up the guards, I gestured for him to shut off the cameras.

Even with the relative success so far, I was still worried. The duel with Shun took too much time. I had planned for the Battle Beast to tell the Professor my elaborate lie exactly thirty minutes after I left, but the duel with Shun took away at least twenty of those minutes. If we got here too late, then the Professor could look at the cameras clear as day and realize immediately that the Battle Beast was lying, which in turn means I'm lying and I really am a traitor to Academia.

Then the Battle Beast, my new friend, would likely get carded. I know his strength. He could take on five or even ten Obelisk Force duelists at once, but against Leo Akaba, he didn't stand a chance. I could only stand here and pray that this worked.

It had to work, for my sake and for everyone else's...

"Which button do I press to shut off the cameras?" Yuya asked me.

"The big red button in the center of the control panel. It's right in front of you!" I answered him.

Yuya was a bit reluctant, which was understandable. Pressing the wrong button might make things worse. "How do you know?" he asked me.

"Yuya, it's always the big red button! Always!" I deadpanned. "Now hurry up so we can get over to the dungeons!"

Yuya wasted no more time and slammed his fist on the red button. The button was actually an emergency reboot system for the main supercomputer in Academia's security system. If there was ever a problem, or if by some means, the security computer encountered a virus, then the reboot system would purge the error out, but at the cost of restarting the whole thing, and that meant shutting down every camera connected to the computer, which would take away any eyes the Professor has over his precious little island.

"Alright let's go!" I ordered. "The computer reboots in fifteen minutes, and then the cameras turn back on! If the Battle Beast got the message out, then all the guards will head to the docks! We need to be in and out by the time the cameras are back on, otherwise we'll be in for a fight!"

We raced as fast as we could with Yuya following close behind me, darting through corridor after corridor until we came to a forboding set of stairs. Shun was waiting for us at the top of the stairs with his trademark scowl directed back on me.

Seriously, I gave him my most sincere apology I could muster, and so far I haven't done anything against him. Its fine if he doesn't accept it but the least he could do is lighten up.

"Is it done?" He asked.

"Yeah the cameras are off!" I answered. "You can untie me now, Yuya!"

"Oh no, I like her a lot better this way..." Shun muttered under his breath, but unfortunately Yuya heard him and gave the Raidraptor duelist a nasty glare.

"ANYWAY!" I yelled, hoping to avoid a fight while Yuya freed my hands. "The dungeons are right down this flight of stairs and right beyond that door at the bottom. It needs an S Class ID Card to unlock the door, and luckily for me..." I flashed my purple coated identification in front of the two lancers. "When I received this purple uniform from the Professor, I obtained an S Class card as part of my promotion."

"So as long as the Battle Beast's distraction worked, then there shouldn't be any guards down here?" Yuya asked me for clarification.

"Correct." I answered. "As far as I know, The Professor is almost ready to complete whatever he plans to do with us, so he can't afford to lose us now. He'll be so desparate to prevent my "capture" that he'll send every single soldier on the island to where the Battle Beast claimed you were taking me."

"It seems your friend actually did do his job" Shun chimed in. "Before I got here, I saw dozens of Obelisk Force soldiers rushing out of the dungeons and down that hallway over there." He pointed to the corridor heading south towards the docks. "I've got both Kaito and Edo guarding that hallway, so if any Obelisk Force soldiers come back, or if they figure us out, we'll know in advance."

"That's the best news I've heard all day!" beamed Yuya. "Now we can finally get Yuzu and the others out of here!"

"Wait!" Yuya was about to dash down the stairs when my call out to him grinded him to such an abrupt halt that he almost tripped.

"I want to... no... I need to go in first... by myself..."

"Why?" Yuya asked me, confused.

"This better not be another one of your..." Shun started, but I quickly interrupted him.

"No Shun it's not!" I almost screamed. "I just..." I froze up for a second. My guilty conscience was rising up again, or was it the fear of seeing Yuzu's face again?

"I just want to talk to Yuzu first, by myself..." Don't cry again. I'm stronger than this. I'm stronger!

"I just want to apologize to her before she sees you, Yuya. I have to do this without you in the room. Please..."

Yuya's eyes softened. He understood, and without even saying a word he stood aside.

Taking a deep breath, I swiped my card and opened the door. What I saw on the other side horrified me.

Slumped on the ground of the cell closest to the door was Yuzu. Her once beautiful locks of rose colored hair was now a frizzled mess and her face was stained with three day old tears. She looked like a priceless porcelain doll that someone had spitefully thrown in the garbage.

It took everything I had not to turn away from her. After what seemed like an hour of staring at her, I swallowed the lump in my throat and approached her.

"Yuzu!" My voice made her perk up in an instant. If she was expecting anyone to come through the door, she definitely wasn't expecting me.

"Selena!" Yuzu exclaimed, but upon seeing me, she looked away. I didn't blame her. If I was in that cage I wouldn't want to look at my jailor either.

"What are you doing here?" She spoke in a pained and bitter whisper, almost as if she wanted to be angry but was too heart broken and defeated to do so.

"Yuzu, I know you probably think I'm a dirty rotten traitor who should be carded like the rest of Academia, but..."

"NO!" interrupted Yuzu, catching me off guard. "I don't think that at all!"

"R-R-Really?" I forced myself to answer.

"I know what growing up in Academia was like for you!" Yuzu explained. "And I always knew it was difficult to leave a place that had such a tight grip, but even when you were captured, I never thought..." She paused, looking away again as she tried to hold back her own tears, but she couldn't and the rest of her words came out in sobbing bursts.

"I never thought they would get in your head and make you think you had no choice but to rejoin them! I always thought you were strong, Selena! I thought you'd be strong enough to remain true to what you really believe in!"

"But you didn't... You let them back in again... I just wish I could have been there when they caught you to provide the support you needed... It's all I'm good for anyway."

The last part of Yuzu's lament left me confused. "All you're good for? What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't strong enough to defeat Sergey in the Synchro Dimension, I wasn't strong enough to get captured by Jean Michel Roger, and again by you, and I wasn't strong enough to help Yuya and the Lancers when it counted. Look at me now." She curled up into a ball and turned away.

"Now all I can do is sit here and wait to be rescued, and by the time that happens, the war will be over and I won't ever get to help them in anyway that matters."

"I feel so useless..."

"Yuzu..." My jaw dropped. I knew Yuzu had to be hurting from being separated from Yuya for so long, but this... This was horrifying to hear!

Just another thing for me to regret, being responsible for crushing Yuzu's spirit.

"Yuzu? Who's there?" Another voice from a cell further away called out.

"It's Selena, Ruri" Yuzu answered. Good. Ruri was here too, which means the other one was here as well. "Remember, the one I told you about."

Ruri looked up from the other cell, and she instantly became hostile. "So you're the one who had the nerve to betray her friends!" She hissed at me.

My head slumped down. "Yes, that's me. The dirty rotten traitor known as Selena, and in your case, Ruri, if you found out why I did it, you would probably hate me even more

"It doesn't matter why you did it!" Ruri spoke to me in a "not angry just disappointed" tone of voice, as if she never expected a counterpart of herself to be capable of betrayal

"If you grew up in a place like this, then meeting people who loved you and treated you like your life mattered should have been the best thing that ever happened to you! I don't think I can ever forgive Academia for destroying my home and kidnapping me, but as a member of the Xyz Dimension Resistance, I took pride in the fact that the camaraderie I had with my friends could never be broken. Attacking innocent people and destroying their homes is one thing, but turning your back on your friends is even worse!"

"I KNOW THAT!" I screamed at her. "I KNOW THAT AND I'M SORRY!" Ruri's expression remained unchanged, but Yuzu looked genuinely surprised.

"It wasn't worth it..." I whimpered. "It was never worth it, and it's too late to change the past, but I can still make up for the biggest mistake I made in my life, and that's why I'm here to get you out of here! We're staging a jail break and making sure Leo Akaba never succeeds in what he plans to do to us!"

I then pointed at Yuzu. "AND YOU! This war isn't over yet, so are you going to just sit here feeling sorry for yourself, or are you going to get out of there and be the one personally responsible for knocking some sense into Leo Akaba's chrome domed head?! I was in the same situation as you were when Sector Security gassed me and all I could do was sit there paralyzed while Barrett dueled Yuya and then captured me! I may have made a bad decision to get out of my cell and back on my feet, but at least I didn't give up! The Yuzu I remember would never just sit here and give up!"

Now it was Ruri's turn to be shocked, and as for Yuzu, it appeared my pep talk was working.

"Selena, if you really mean what you say. If you're truly sorry for what you did, then yes! I want you to help me do that! I want this war to end! I want to fight, and most importantly I want to see my friends again! I want to see Yuya again and finally fight by his side!"

I finally had something to be genuinely happy about in a long time, and I looked at Yuzu with a passionate smile. "Well then Yuzu, Ruri, I brought you two a present!"

I swiped my card, opening both cells, and on cue, the dungeon door opened again, and the hearts of the two bracelet girls stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was entering the room.

"YUYA!"

"YUZU!"

Yuzu raced out of her cell door and tackled Yuya to the ground, both of them weeping with joy as they finally reunited after all this time.

"I'm so sorry, Yuzu." Yuya sobbed as he embraced her. "I should never have left you. I was too weak to stop Sergey, and then I couldn't get to you in time when you..."

"Ssssssssshhhhh." Yuzu soothed him. "It's okay. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. All that matters is you've come back to me."

Then came Ruri's surprise. She was too stunned to even move as she saw her brother for what was likely the first time in months, maybe even close to a year.

"SHUN!"

"RURI!"

Shun raced into the cell and embraced his sister in a tight hug.

"Ruri are you alright?! Are you hurt?! Have the guards been mistreating you?! Have you been getting enough to eat?! You look malnourished! ARE YOU MALNOURISHED?!"

"SHUN STOP IT!" Ruri hissed at him. "I'm not some glass statue that will shatter if someone touches me! Now quit fussing over me and tell me where Yuto is!"

Shun paused and his eye contact drifted away from Ruri, which she noticed immediately.

"Shun..." She spoke again, growing worried. "What happened to Yuto! Where is my boyfri..." She paused, and her eyes grew wide as she corrected herself.

"Uh... I mean where is my friend! Where is Yuto?!"

"Boyfriend?! Did you just say Boyfriend?!" Shun suddenly grew angry. "Ruri we talked about this! No boyfriends until you're eighteen!"

"OH NO! Don't you change the subject here, Bird Brain!" Ruri pointed her finger at Shun and started forcing Shun to back up. "If you must know, Yuto and I started dating long before the invasion of our home! In fact, we spent months dating behind your back because we knew you would freak out just like you are doing right now!"

"WHAT?!" Shun looked like every blood vessel in his body was about to burst.

Ruri gave her brother a look of smug satisfaction and continued her rant. "You remember all those times I said we were low on groceries and I was going to run an errand to get more?! Well guess what sunshine?! I LIED! Every single time that was just an excuse to go out with Yuto, and do you know what happened the last time we got to do that? Do you really want to know?!"

She paused for dramatic effect so that the only sound in the room was Shun's hyperventilating breath.

"He kissed me, and then I kissed him back, and then we started making out right on the park bench, and YES! He did use tongue and I loved every second of it!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Shun roared, on the verge of exploding, and I had to keep myself from laughing on the spot. This was too hilarious.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BACK STABBING PERVERT WOULD LAY A HAND ON MY LITTLE RURI! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I'LL..."

"DON'T YOU, MY LITTLE RURI, ME MISTER!" Ruri shouted back at him, sounding more like a scolding mother than a sister. "I'm sick and tired of you treating me like I'm five years old! I'm fifteen years old and more than capable of handling myself around an enemy, let alone a boy, which reminds me that I missed my own birthday rotting in this hell hole, and don't you forget that my time fighting while my home was burning around me forced me to grow up, so don't you talk to me about being little and helpless! Now I'm going to ask you one more time! WHERE! IS! MY! YUTO?!"

Shun's face paled, and his face changed from angry to pained with sadness.

"Ruri... I don't know how to say this, but Yuto is..."

"PERFECTLY FINE!" Yuya interrupted Shun with a look that said " _Please just go with it"_

"Yuto fought in this huge battle against dozens of Obelisk Force soldiers!" He explained. "Oh man you should have seen it! He was the biggest badass I've ever seen! I'd be scared to fight him if I wasn't on his side! But there we were, man to man, back to back, Dragon to Dragon!"

At this point, Ruri started drooling. "Mmmmmmmmmmm... Tell me more..."

"Well..." Yuya continued. "Uh... They summoned their chaos giant, no two, no! THREE Chaos Giants, and I got taken out, but Yuto stepped in and saved the day, and his dragon wiped them all out in a single shot! Yeah, just one shot, but then one of the Obelisk Force Soldiers got a cheap shot in! He fired on the building and Yuto got himself injured by falling rubble!"

Ruri gasped. "NOOOO! NOT MY YUTO!"

"BUT HE'S FINE!" Yuya corrected her. "He's fine! He just hurt his leg and couldn't walk! He's back in the Xyz Dimension shaking it off, but he knows you'll be easily rescued in no time! You know what he told me? He said he wouldn't be surprised if you got out yourself and took down everyone in Academia all by yourself because he knows how strong you are."

Ruri was too busy swooning to notice how blatant of a lie that was. "Ooooooooh Yuto!"

"Sooooooo Yeah!" Yuzu said, who decided to just go along with Yuya's story. "That's totally what happened! Come on! We need to go so you can see him again, right Ruri?"

"Well if you want all of us to get out of here," said Ruri. "Then you're going to have to convince our other cell mate to move, and she's doing ten times worse than we are. Ever since they through her in here, she's been doing nothing but cry and say the word, Fusion, over and over again.

"Not Fusion..." The third prisoner whispered, her voice hoarse from repeated screaming. "Yugo..."

I looked over to the third cell, and my assumption was correct. There was Rin, and she was in an even worse emotional state than Yuzu was. The Green Haired Girl was cradled up in a fetal position and rocking back and forth muttering, "Yugo... Yugo..." Over and Over again.

"Let me talk to her. I think I can get to her." I said with a sigh and walked over to Rin's cell.

"Rin?" I made sure my voice was soft and calm so I wouldn't scare her. "Rin are you alright?"

Rin stopped rocking and looked at me. Not only was she still crying, but her left eye was twitching as if the eye contained the last shred of her sanity.

"Alright?! ALRIGHT?!" Rin screamed. "Oh yes I'm just peachy! Why would I have any reason to be upset? After all it's not like YUGO IS DEAD!"

Rin went back to sobbing on the spot, but I reached through the bars and shook her to get her to stop. "RIN LISTEN TO ME! Yugo's not dead!"

That got her to stop. "W-w-what?!" she stuttered. "What are you talking about?! I saw him vanish right before my eyes! YOU'RE LYING!"

"No I'm not lying!" I argued back. "Did you see a body? No? Well he vanished because Academia captured him! He's locked up somewhere and we can get him back, but we can't rescue him if you're just going to sit around and mope like a baby!"

Technically that was partially true. Yugo was locked up inside Yuri's head, and I had no idea how to get him out, but there should be a way! There always has to be a way...

She forced my arm off of her and turned around. "Look at all of you, being reunited with people you care about, clinging on to hope of returning home, well look at me! I don't even have a proper home to go back to!"

Her voice was shaking as every ounce of bitter disgust came out of her mouth.

"All my life, I've been kicked in the teeth by bad luck, born in an orphanage, forced to live in poverty and beg on the street, receiving no end of mistreatment by people for no reason other than I was born into Commons, and now I get kidnapped, forced to rot in this cell for reasons I still don't know, and now, just to make sure my one chance at happiness is crushed, the only person who ever saw me as something more than trash, something worthy of friendship and affection, IS GONE!"

Rin went back to sobbing, and at this point I had enough. I swiped my card and opened her cell and once I was within range I slapped her right in the face.

Everyone stared at me with shocked looks on her face, and even Rin stopped her sobbing to look at me.

"Alright Listen Up! Yugo told me all about you, and do you know what he said?! He said you were the strongest, bravest, and most amazing person he ever met! Well I'm not seeing any of that right now! Do you really think this is what Yugo would want?! For you to just sit here feeling sorry for yourself?! He spent MONTHS trying to reach you when he found out you were kidnapped, and now that he's in trouble, are you just going to leave him there while he needs you?!"

"N-N-N-No..." Rin stuttered.

"Are you going to let Academia get away with hurting him? Hurting YOU?!"

Rin clenched her fists together. Despair was replaced with rage. "No... Those bakas need to pay!"

"WELL?! Are you going to let someone else do it while you sit here doing nothing?! That friendship cup isn't going anywhere, so if you rescue Yugo then the two of you can still accomplish that dream of yours together?! Your life may not have been the best, Rin, and neither was mine, but your dream still exists?! Are you going to abandon your dream?!"

"NO!" Rin screamed, leaping to her feet. "I WON'T!"

"Well then let's get out of here and give Academia a piece of our minds!" I shouted to her.

"That was an amazing speech Selena, but I'm afraid you're not going anywhere." said a voice.

My blood ran cold. How?! How could this happen?! My plan worked perfectly and all the guards left?! How could HE of all people be here to ruin everything?!

I would be fine with one or two Obelisk Force guards coming back to make sure their prisoners were okay, but not HIM! Anyone but HIM!

I turned around and my suspicions were confirmed. Standing there, blocking the exit was the one eyed General of the Army of Academia.

Barrett!

I have to think fast. "Uhhhh... OH BARRETT! Boy am I glad to see you! You have to help me! The Lancers captured me and they're about to take the others too!"

Barrett's only response was an annoyed look with his signature eye that was reminiscent of a father who caught his daughter in a lie that was way too obvious.

"I'm not fooling anyone, am I?" I groaned.

"No Selena! No you're not!"

"How long have you known?" I asked him.

"I've always had my suspicions since the day you came back." Barrett told me. To my surprise he didn't seem to be angry. His voice was almost...

Sad?

"I know you, Selena! You hated it here! You always hated the way Academia treated you, so for you to suddenly throw everything away just to achieve a high ranking position in Academia's army made no sense to me, so when the Battle Beast came storming into the Professor's throne room ranting about how the Lancers captured you, I didn't buy it for one second. The Professor may have fallen for your clever trick, but I insisted that I be the one to stay here and guard the prison cells, and look what we have here? I was right all along!"

"If you knew I hated Academia so much, then why did you help me smuggle myself out of Academia and into standard in the first place?" I asked him.

Barrett looked away for a brief second. "Because despite my loyalty to the Professor, I couldn't stand it when a General wastes the talents of a good soldier! I watched you duel for a long while, and every time I asked the Professor why we shouldn't give you the respect and rewards I believed you earned, he never gave me a straight answer, so I thought I would at least take you out for an opportunity to earn the glory you wanted!"

"You... what? You did that for me?" I asked.

"I was assigned to be your guardian Selena." Barrett answered. "And when I met you, you reminded me of a dream of my own."

"Oh? What dream was that?"

"My entire life has been spent fighting and killing as a soldier." Barrett explained. "I'm tired, Selena. I'm tired of destroying. I want to see what peace is like, but more importantly, I want to settle down, maybe get married and have a few kids who will grow up in the peaceful utopia Academia creates. You started out as someone I was ordered to protect."

He paused.

"But... you eventually became like a daughter to me."

My eyes widened and I let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Barrett..."

"I thought taking you away from Academia would at least satisfy your desire to prove yourself." Barrett explained. "Rumor was that some powerful Xyz Dimension duelists made it to standard, so I thought if you were the one who carded them, then you would be happy with your efforts, you would get a medal for your victory, and then the Professor could keep you for whatever he needed you for. Everyone wins. I never expected that this would tempt you to turn traitor."

"Well what did you expect, Barrett?" I argued back at him. "Should I choose to stay loyal to an organization that treats me like crap, or should I join forces with a group of people who actually valued my talents and saw me as a friend rather than a tool to be used for some freaky science experiment? Hmmmm, decisions decisions!"

"But you stabbed all those friends of yours in the back sooooooo..." Shun had the nerve to interrupt me.

"I KNOW THAT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR IT?!" I screamed at him.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Selena!" Barrett warned me. "I know the Professor's means are controversial, starting another war to pave the way for peace, but this is the war to end all wars! Once the four of you are used for the Arc Area Project, the war will be over, everyone who was carded will be released, and then we can live in the Utopia with the peace we both want!"

He extended his muscular arm and reached out his hand to me. "Just come with me. Rejoin Academia for real this time, and I will make sure no harm comes to you."

Shun looked at me with a scowl, like he was expecting me to rush over to Barrett's side immediately, while Yuya gave me a pleading look, praying that I wouldn't.

I admit Barrett's speech had me torn. I didn't want to fight him. I did feel the same way about my time with Barrett. Growing up without parents, I never knew what it was like to have someone looking after me the way a parent would until Barrett became my bodyguard.

But I suppose little girls have to grow up and leave their parents at some point.

"Sorry Barrett." I answered him. "Not a chance! I made the mistake of leaving the Lancers once, and I'm not going to leave them again!"

Barrett shook his head sadly. "I see... then you leave me no choice. I'm afraid the end of your Lancers will begin here. You four are going back in your cells where you belong, and the remaining Lancers will be carded in order to pave the way for the Professor's new world!"

"You'll have to go through me, Barrett!" shouted Yuya.

"AND ME!" Shun yelled in agreement.

Barrett grinned back at us. "That's what I like to hear! I must confess I'm eager to have a rematch with you, Yuya Sakaki! This time we shall battle to the end like true soldiers, uninterrupted, down to the last card draw and the very last lifepoint. Show me if you have what it takes to overcome what you couldn't overcome last time!"

Both of us were prepared to activate our duel disks and fight to the bitter end, but both of us were met by the shock of our lives, and it came in the form of one word.

"NO!"

Everyone stopped cold and looked towards the source of the noise. It was Yuzu.

"No, Yuya! You're not going to duel him! I am!" she screamed. I almost jumped back from how loud she was. I had never seen her like this before. It was as if a roaring volcano had been lying dormant and was finally erupting.

Barrett raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Yuzu you can't duel Barrett by yourself!" protested Yuya. "Even I couldn't beat Barrett!"

"That's correct." said Barrett. "Besides, we confiscated your deck and duel disk." Barrett gestured over to the sealed lock box.

"I'm afraid dueling you would be rather pointless." he continued. "We already captured you, Yuzu. There is no point in battling an enemy that is already defeated."

There was a dangerous level of calm in her voice as Yuzu spoke her next words. She smirked at Barrett as if to taunt him.

"Oh now I see how it is with you!" She spoke to the one eyed captain. "You think that just because I'm a prisoner in a cage that I'm no threat to you and I have nothing to prove to any of you! You think that I'm just a weak damsel in distress who has to wait to be rescued rather than do anything useful! Well let me tell you something, Barrett! Let me tell something to all of you! I've had enough! For too long, I've wanted to help the cause of the Lancers! I've wanted to protect people from Academia! I wanted to spread the word to all four dimensions that dueling to hurt people is wrong, that we should all come together and duel to make people happy, but no! Every time, I just get kidnapped, teleported away, thrown in jail like an animal, or heaven forbid, get sent flying off a motorcycle by a Russian Nut Job, so I can crash into a building and almost die!"

I saw Yuya flinch and then look away from Yuzu, and I knew why. He still hadn't recovered from that terrible memory of seeing Yuzu hurt so bad right in front of him.

"Not this time, Yuya!" Yuzu declared, clenching both her fists. "This time, I'm doing the fighting! I'm going to protect you with everything I have!"

Ruri nudged my shoulder. "Is Yuzu always like this?" she asked me. I was still so stunned that I didn't even have a proper answer to that question.

Yuzu then turned her attention back to Barrett, and even he was shocked by her outburst.

"You hear me, Barrett?! Your opponent is me now! Duel me, you coward!"

Everyone fell silent at Yuzu's ranting. I could almost hear a pin drop, and then I looked at Barrett. The normally calm and stoic soldier was now seething with rage.

Yuzu... what have you done?!

"What did you just call me?" Barrett asked in a deadly whisper.

"You heard me!" Yuzu continued. "You talk about how you're a soldier of honor, but you're just like the rest of these Academia thugs! You card innocent people and you kidnap girls like me who never did anything wrong in their lives and never asked for any of this, and you sit hear and still claim to be an honorable soldier?! What you've done is the most dishonorable thing I can even imagine, and you say dueling me isn't worth your time? I think the only reason you want to have a rematch with Yuya is because you know you can beat him! Well you haven't seen anything from what I can do yet, so you open that lock box right now, you get my deck out and you duel me, or are you just the type of person I believe you to be, a coward!"

Barrett's fists where shaking, and any composure that he had left was struggling to hold on. Without another word, the one eyed soldier walked over to a large metal lock box mounted on the wall of the dungeon and swiped his ID card. Barrett took out two objects from the container and tossed them to Yuzu, who immediately recognized them as her deck and duel disk. Then Barrett turned his attention back to us and pointed an angry finger at Yuzu.

"Now you listen up, young lady!" he growled. "I've been called many things in my life, and I have done many deeds that are worthy of being hated for! It's war! No matter how much you justify it, people do bad things in war in order to fight for their causes. I'm sure even you Lancers have been forced to make tough judgement calls during your time fighting us! So you can feel free to call me a monster or a villain all you want, but there is one thing I will not allow you to do, and that is call my honor into question!"

"So what happens now?" Yuzu replied monotonously.

"One on one!" Barrett replied as he prepared his own duel disk for battle. "If you wish to be free of this place, then you have to fight for your freedom.

"However..." His single eye scanned the entire room, glaring at all of us. "Should any of you intrude into the duel, I will immediately sound the alarm and this entire dungeon will be swarming with more Obelisk Force guards than any of you will be able to defeat, and then you and your three counterparts will be back in cells and your friends will be carded as they should be, so I'm going to ask you only once, Yuzu Hiragi. Are you sure you wish to place your only chance of freedom and the fate of your friends on the line to satisfy your pride?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life!" Yuzu shouted. "I'm not running away, I'm not hiding behind the other Lancers anymore! Tonight, I'm going to fight!"

"Yuzu..." Yuya whispered. I could tell he wanted to speak up, wanted to protest, and for the record, so did I, but we both knew that underneath that exterior, Yuzu was strong. She just never got a chance to prove it. In a way, her situation in the war reminded me of how I grew up in Academia, constantly striving to prove myself but never being allowed to fight for what I believed in, and... protect the one I cared about...

Guess the two of us really are two halves of the same coin, or four parts of some mysterious whole.

"Yuzu... Please..." Yuya repeated.

"No Yuya! I have to do this! I have to!" protested Yuzu. "You've spent this entire war fighting to protect me and rescue me, well now it's time for me to protect you!"

"I know... I was just going to say..." Yuya stuttered. "Be careful..."

Yuzu gave him a warm and comforting smile. "I know Yuya... I know..."

"You've got this Yuzu." I chimed in.

"Does she?" Barrett questioned as he activated his duel disk. "We'll see about that! Come, Yuzu Hiragi! Show me your true strength!"

 **Action Field: Crossover Activate!**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

 **Barrett: 4000**

 **DUEL!**

Both duelists draw her cards, but the moment Yuzu looked at her hand, she froze up.

"What?! These... These aren't my cards..." she whispered.

"Did Barrett give you Rin's deck, or my deck by accident?" Ruri asked her.

"No, these are Melodious cards, but... I've never seen them before..." Yuzu's voice trailed off as she stared at these new cards.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Yuzu's bracelet was going off. It was a faint and barely noticeable glow, but it was still there.

Was that thing responsible? I wouldn't put that thought passed me. That bracelet has done stranger things before.

I'm starting to hate the fact that these bracelets didn't come with instruction manuals!

"If you're going to stand around confused, then I shall begin this duel!" said Barrett. "I activate the Spell Card, Unexpected Dai! Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon one monster from my deck as long as it is a Normal Monster with a Level of Four or below! I choose to Special Summon Battle Ox in attack mode!"

Barrett summoned forth his first monster, the iconic minotaur known as Battle Ox. The bipedal bull brandished its signature ax and let out a loud angry bellow.

 **Battle Ox: Level 4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/1700 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Next, I shall normal summon a monster known as **Armor Sentinel!** When this monster is summoned, I can add the continuous spell card, Beastborg Fusioner from my deck to my hand, which I shall activate right now and use its effect to fuse my Battle Ox and my Armor Sentinel together!

Barrett's second monster appeared as a small silver army tank, and immediately following that, Barrett's fusion machine showed itself to merge animal and machine into one.

 **Armor Sentinel: Level 4/DARK/Machine/500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Strong and Noble Ox, merge together with the protective suit of armor and give rise to a new and improved soldier!

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **BEASTBORG MINOTAUR VANGUARD!"**

Out of the fusion spiral rose the Battle Ox once again, but it had undergone several cybernetic modification. Instead of its traditional red and gold armor, the majority of its body was covered in sleek metallic silver armor. The entire left half of its face was now replaced with a metal covering with a single cybernetic eye glaring at Yuzu. Its right arm was still biologically normal and was still carrying its axe from before, but its left arm had been replaced with a futuristic Gatling gun. The arm cannon whirred to life as the cyborg beast prepared itself for battle against its enemy.

 **Beastborg Minotaur Vanguard: Level 6/DARK/Machine/Fusion/2000 ATK/1700 DEF**

"Since I used Armor Sentinel to Fusion Summon my Minotaur Vanguard, I can set one Continuous Trap Card directly from my deck, and and that I control a Beastborg Fusion Monster, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand! Appear, **Battery Sentinel!"**

A gigantic black battery with spider like legs and a red cybernetic eye in the center of its body manifested itself next to Barrett's minotaur. Electricity crackled around it.

 **Battery Sentinel: Level 4/DARK/Machine/1200 ATK/1400 DEF**

"When Battery Sentinel is Special Summoned, I can add one Beast-Warrior Type Monster from my deck to my hand. Not only that, but his other effect lets me use the effect of Beastborg Fusioner one additional time this turn at the cost of 1000 of my lifepoints, so I pay 1000 lifepoints in order to conduct a Fusion Summon with Battery Sentinel and the Panther Warrior I added to my hand!"

 **Panther Warrior: Level 4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/2000 ATK/1600 DEF**

 **Barret: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Ferocious Black Panther, merge together with the charging battery of power and give rise to a new and improved soldier!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! BEASTBORG PANTHER PREDATOR!"

The Purple Panther materialized next to the walking battery, and the two merged into one. The Fusion Spiral summoned forth the panther again, but with the left half of its body completely replaced with turquoise colored robotic parts. A glowing blue gem glittered on the panther's chest and the red robot eye implanted in its face flared to life, glowing alongside the gaze of the minotaur.

 **Beastborg Panther Predator: Level 6/DARK/Machine/Fusion/1600 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Now Yuzu, you're about to understand why you should have stayed in your cell and accepted your fate! I activate the effect of Beastborg Minotaur Vanguard! Since I Fusion Summoned Panther Predator while he is on the field, Minotaur forces you to take damage equal to half of Panther Predator's attack points!"

The Gatling Gun on the Minotaur's arm glowed a bright orange and began spinning. Yuzu shielded herself with her arms as the bull bombarded her with a rain of glowing bullets.

 **Yuzu: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"I'm afraid the danage doesn't stop there!" said Barrett. "I activate the effect of Panther Predator! Now you take damage equal to half of his attack points once again!"

The blue gem on the cyber cat's chest changed from blue to a glowing orange and fired a laser shot directly at Yuzu. I flinched as she recoiled from the blast, knowing this was only the beginning of the punishment Barrett would inflict on her.

 **Yuzu: 3200 - 800 = 2400**

"I set two additional cards face down and I end my turn. Now you can show me if you are as capable of a duelist as the rest of your companions from Standard!"

"I'm more than capable!" Yuzu barked her opponent. "DRAW!"

"You can do this, Yuzu!" Yuya cheered.

"It doesn't matter what you've got in your hand!" I called to her. "It doesn't matter if you've never seen those cards before. You can use them to beat him! I know you can!"

Shun remained silent, and I could tell that despite his desire to join in the support, he was just as unsure about Yuzu's chances as I was.

Even with Yuya cheering for her every step of the way, Barrett was still one of the most powerful duelists in Academia. Not even Yuya himself could defeat him, and the only times I ever saw Barrett lose was when he was defeated by Reiji Akaba and then later in the Synchro Dimension by Sergey Volkov, and in the case of Sergey it was only because he caught Barrett off guard by intruding into a duel that he had already won. Yuzu would have to pull out every trick she knew to even stand a ghost of a chance.

As for Yuzu herself, she was still staring at her hand, almost in a trance, but what I noticed that she didn't, was that her bracelet was flickering. It was not that noticeable of a glow, only a faint flicker, but it was almost as if the light of the bracelet was trying to tell me something, like morse code.

I looked down at my arm and sure enough, my bracelet was also flickering with the faint light. No one else seemed to notice, but I couldn't take my eyes off the light. After all, the last time my bracelet acted up, I went into a trance and woke up in the Western Tower with no memory of how I got there, and both Yuya and Yuri unconscious next to me. If there really was some higher power at work with these bracelets, then why did it have to make its power so hard to understand.

"Don't worry, little one. All will become clear soon."

A voice from the bracelet! A soothing voice of a young woman, completely unknown to me and yet somehow familiar.

"What will become clear?!" I looked back and heard Ruri's voice. "Are you talking to me?" I asked her.

"Wasn't that you who said that?" Ruri asked me. I shook my head, no, and my Xyz counterpart raised an eyebrow in confusion. Both of us looked around the room.

"Yuya did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Yuya asked me.

Okay, Now things were getting weird, or maybe the stress of this whole situation is just driving me crazy. First I start hearing voices, and now apparently only my counterparts can hear it. I looked back at Rin, but whether she heard it or not was a mystery since she was still staring off into space with the same broken look on her face, barely acknowledging that there was a duel going on.

My eyes darted down to my bracelet, and I tried something different, playing along with the crazy phenomenon.

"Did... you... speak?" I whispered to the bracelet, hoping no one else would hear me.

"I did indeed, Selena." The voice of the woman spoke to me again, and I nearly jumped.

"What are you?" I whispered again.

The voice remained silent for a few seconds, as if hesitant to answer me, then she finally spoke again.

"I am the Legacy of what came before. I am the origin of the four dimensions and the shame of Leo Akaba. I am also one of the two origins of the swinging pendulum of souls that your friend Yuzu now possesses in her deck thanks to a portion of my power. I was called a Supreme Queen by the man who loved me, but you may call me...

"Ray!"

Ray? What kind of a name is Ray, and why did it sound like I should know that name, almost like that name was... part of me...

But that wasn't what set me on edge. What set me on edge was the fact she mentioned the name of the man I hated more than anyone else, Leo Akaba. How did she know who he was? What kind of history did some formless ghost stuck in a piece of jewelry have with a tyrannical military dictator out to take over the world?

Wait! Was this why he needed us? Was this why he kept me here on this rock for all this time? Was this why he kidnapped the others?!

"You are starting to piece together the puzzle Selena." said the voice. "You always did have a sharp mind, just as I did so long ago."

"Alright, Ray..." I whispered, continuing to play along in hopes of getting answers. "What does the Professor have to do with you?! Do you know what he's planning?!"

Again, a pause of silence, this one longer than the first.

"I... I'm afraid I'm too ashamed of him to say, but he wasn't always the person he is now. How much he is changed though, it breaks my heart. I barely even recognize him anymore, and I fear of what I may have to do in order to make him stop."

The amount of sadness in Ray's voice was shocking. How much trauma did this woman experience before all this?! Not only that, but I could never picture Leo Akaba as anything less than the cold blooded man who cared nothing for the lives of others. Was he actually kind before he came here?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her. "What are you ashamed of? Did he hurt you?"

No answer this time. Whatever the reason, Ray was done talking for now.

"Ray?! RAY!" I called out, louder than I mean to.

"Ray what?!" Yuya turned back to me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh... Nothing Yuya!" I blushed red from embarrassment. "Forget I said anything!"

"Alright Barrett!" Yuzu exclaimed, snapping my attention back to the duel. "You may have gotten the better of Yuya's Pendulum Monsters, but just wait until you see mine!"

"What?! But your deck doesn't contain any Pendulum Monsters!" Protested Barrett.

"Then you need to check my deck again!" Yuzu argued back! "I now set the Pendulum Scale by placing Allegro the Melodious Tempo and Larghetto the Melodious Tempo in both of my Pendulum Zones! With the power of Pendulum Scale Nine Allegro and Pendulum Scale Two Larghetto, I can now Pendulum Summon Monsters from my hand or Extra deck as long as their levels are in between three and eight!"

The two pendulum towers materialized on either side of the field. The one on the left contained a teenage girl in a blue cheerleader outfit who was jumping up and down while carrying pom poms shaped like musical notes. The other tower contained a geisha in a red kimono with fans shaped like musical notes.

 **Allegro the Melodious Tempo: Level 2/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/800 ATK/400 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 9)**

 **Larghetto the Melodious Tempo: Level 5/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/1800 ATK/2400 DEF (Pendulum Scale 2)**

"PENDULULM SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **ANDANTE THE MELODIOUS TEMPO** AND MOZARTA THE MELODIOUS MAESTRA!"

The towers called forth a flash of light, and Yuzu's signature monster, the red dressed pale skinned fairy, appeared on the field. Then a second monster materialized, taking the form of a young woman who's hair was styled back in a pony tail shaped like the tail of a musical note. She was dressed in a red marching band uniform and carried a book of sheet music.

 **Andante the Melodious Tempo: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/1300 ATK/1200 DEF**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: Level 8/LIGHT/Fairy/2600 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Did my performance surprise you, Barret?!" Yuzu asked him with a smirk on her face. "Well get ready! The Pendulum Effect of Allegro now activates! Since I Pendulum Summoned Mozarta, Allegro allows me to gain Lifepoints equal to half of her attack points!"

 **Yuzu: 2400 + 1300 = 3700**

"I admit that I didn't expect you to have Pendulums, Yuzu Hiragi." said Barrett. "But your little performance has only sealed your fate!"

"Activate Trap Card! Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain! Now all the monsters you just Special Summoned will be immobilized! They cannot attack, change their battle positions, or be destroyed by battle!"

Before Yuzu could even react, a massive swarm of sickly grey chains launched out of Barret's trap card, and within seconds, the two musical women were bound in place by the chains. The Melodious Monsters struggled to break free, but that only caused the chains to squeeze harder like two ravenous boa constrictors.

"Oh No..." Yuya groaned, an overwhelming sense of dread in his voice. "I remember that trap card. That's the same strategy Barret used on me!"

"Which means, he could have the other chain card already on the field, and if he activates it, Yuzu will be completely locked down!" I finished for him.

"YUZU!" I cried out to her. "Watch out for those trap cards! You can't let him activate any more of them!"

"I got it!" she called back to me. "And I have just the card to get rid of those traps! Your chain may stop my monsters from attacking, but I can still use their effects! When Andante the Melodious Tempo is Pendulum Summoned, I can add one Melodious Monster from my deck to my hand! I choose to add Soprano the Melodious Songstress and I'm going to Normal Summon her in attack mode immediately!"

Yuzu called forth her third monster, a blind folded woman with long flowing red hair and blue battle armor that extended downward, connecting to a white dress.

 **Soprano the Melodious Songstress: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1400 ATK/1400 DEF**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen! The fun starts now! I activate the effect of Soprano! Once per turn, I can use her effect to Fusion Summon one Melodious Fusion Monster without using Polymerization, so now I fuse my Soprano and my Andante together!"

Soprano began singing a high pitched melody that summoned the fusion spiral, pulling herself and Andante inside it.

"Song of the Angel's Voice, Resonating Tempo, gather your power together and unleash a brand new melody!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR ON STAGE! BRILLIANT CONDUCTOR OF SONG! **JOHANNA THE MELODIOUS MAESTRA!"**

Out of the fusion spiral rose Yuzu's new fusion monster, a grown woman similar in appearance to Mozarta but with a much different style of attire. Instead of white hair styled in the shape of a seventeenth century powdered wig and a red dress, this Melodious Maestra had long flowing blonde hair and a blue ballroom gown with golden musical notes embroidered into it. Transparent butterfly wings adorned her back, and with a peaceful smile on her face, the new maestra pulled out a violin and began to play a soothing tune.

 **Johanna the Melodious Maestra: Level 6/LIGHT/Fairy/Fusion/2100 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Trap Card Activate!" Barrett announced. "Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain!"

"YUZU NO!" Yuya cried out.

The moment Barrett said those words, my heart sank. I could only watch as Yuzu's new fusion monster met the same fate as her other monsters as a swarm of glowing red chains wrapped tight around her body.

"As long as this card is on the field," Barrett explained. "Your fusion monster cannot attack, it cannot change its battle position, and it cannot be destroyed by battle, also now that I have both chains on the field, you cannot summon monsters, and you cannot activate spell cards or trap cards!"

"WHAT?!"

A triumphant smirk adorned Barrett's face as he let the feeling of defeat sink into his opponent.

"Heh... You know, Yuya was just like this when I dueled him. Even when I had completely locked him down, even when there was no hope for him to win, even when the entire reason why we were dueling had been rendered completely pointless, he still wanted to continue fighting. You share his spirit, Yuzu. It's an admirable quality, one that I always respect in an opponent. If you still think you can defeat me, then show me! Come at me with everything you have! Make your final stand worthwhile! Even when I do defeat you, you can walk right back into that cell knowing the you never surrendered and you fought till the end!"

"I'm not going back in that cell ever again!" retorted Yuzu, her sense defiance increasing by the second. "We're marching right out of this dungeon and ending this war once and for all! You said I can't activate spell or trap cards as long as your crimson chain is on the field, but it didn't say anything about activating monster effects, and my Maestra has a very powerful one! First, she gains 200 attack points for every Melodious Monster I control! Second, since I used a Pendulum Monster to summon her, I can destroy a Number of cards on the field equal to the Number of Melodious Monsters I special summoned this turn! I have special summoned a total of four Melodious Monsters, so both your Beastborg Monsters and both your trap cards are done for!

 **Johanna: 2100 + 400 = 2500 ATK**

Barrett glared at Yuzu with his single remaining eye, but then his mouth curled up into a proud smile that I recognized. I've seen Barrett duel many times during my training sessions in Academia. He only saved that smile for when someone came very close to defeating him, but that also meant he wasn't out of the duel yet, not by a long shot. Barrett always had a Plan B.

"Trap Card Activate! **Beastborg Medal of the Medic!"**

Another shield appeared on Barrett's side of the field. This one was white, save for the symbol of the red cross in the center.

"I'm not about to take any chances, so I set this card just in case your monster had an effect that would disrupt my strategy! It's first effect prevents Beastborg Monsters I control from being destroyed by card effects, and its second effect will stop the effect of your monster! Once per turn, when a Special Summoned monster you control activates its effect, I can negate the effect and gain one thousand lifepoints! NOW I have you completely locked down!"

 **Barrett: 3000 + 1000 = 4000**

Yuzu's legs were shaking. I could tell the nerves and fear were setting in. If I was in her shoes I would likely feel the same way.

The fate of all four of us, and her Lancer friends were on her shoulders.

"I... I set one card face down, and I end my turn..."

"Very well!" said Barrett. "My turn again! I draw, and now I will activate the effect of Panther Predator again! Now you take damage equal to half its attack points!"

Once again, the Mechanical Feline blasted Yuzu backwards with the laser on its chest. Yuzu winced from the blow, but stood her ground.

 **Yuzu: 3700 - 800 = 2900**

"Now that you have taken damage, the effect of my Steel Chain trap card activates! All your monsters will now lose attack power equal to the damage inflicted!"

"NO! Now both my monsters are weak enough for you to attack me!" cried Yuzu.

 **Mozarta: 2600 - 800 = 1800 ATK**

 **Johanna: 2500 - 800 = 1700 ATK**

"Correct!" said Barrett. "And while your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle, they will only continue to get weaker with each amount of damage you take! Now I shall proceed to my Battle Phase! Minotaur Vanguard, attack Johanna!"

The Robot Ox's Gatling Gun flared to life and the creature opened fire on Johanna, who screamed in pain from the bullet wounds in her chest.

 **Yuzu: 2900 - 300 = 2600**

 **Mozarta: 1800 - 300 = 1500 ATK**

 **Johanna: 1700 - 300 = 1400 ATK**

"Panther Predator, attack Johanna!"

Just when the Maestra thought it was over, a laser blast from the Panther sent another wave of pain into her body. The Maestra screamed again, writhing around in her bind.

 **Yuzu: 2600 - 200 = 2400**

 **Mozarta: 1500 - 200 = 1300 ATK**

 **Johanna: 1400 - 200 = 1200 ATK**

Yuzu drew her card, but her shoulders slumped down. It appeared her draw couldn't help her. Given the fact that she was completely locked, what COULD help her?

"I pass my turn..."

"Then it is my turn again!" Barrett announced. "Draw! And now I activate the effect of Panther Predator once again! Now you take damage equal to half of its attack points! Furthermore, due to the effect of Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain, your monsters lose attack power equal to the damage inflicted!"

 **Yuzu: 2400 - 800 = 1600**

 **Mozarta: 1300 - 800 = 500 ATK**

 **Johanna: 1400 - 800 = 400 ATK**

"If Barrett attacks now, she'll lose! YUZU!" Yuya screamed.

"Screw this, Yuzu!" yelled Shun. "We're intruding! You can't defeat Barrett with those chains on the field!"

"NO!" Yuzu screamed. "DON'T YOU MOVE! I CAN DO THIS! PLEASE YUYA I BEG YOU! LET ME FINISH THIS!"

"But Yuzu..." Yuya let out a weak protest, but I placed my arm in front of him to stop him from joining the duel.

"Do what she says!" I ordered him. "She's got this! I know she does!"

"Heh! It's your funeral if you choose to refuse help Yuzu." said Barrett. "Keeping your word for a one on one duel is worthy of respect, but I'm afraid your stubborn determination wasn't enough to earn your freedom! Minotaur Vanguard! Attack Johanna and end this duel!"

The Minotaur fired its gun a second time, and Yuya looked away out of fear of seeing Yuzu blown away, but instead of making contact, the bullets were blocked by a blinding flash of rose colored light. When the light faded away, there stood a third melodious monster, a young child in a pink jester's costume, conjuring a barrier of sound with her voice.

 **Cadenza the Melodious Diva: Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/1000 ATK/400 DEF**

"WHAT?! What did you just do!?"

"I figured out the loop hole in your strategy, Barrett! It's a very tiny loop hole, but its still one that I can exploit! Your medic trap card only negates the effects of Special Summoned monsters I control, but you didn't say anything about monster effects that activate in my hand! I activate the effect of **Cadenza the Melodious Diva** in my hand! By discarding her from my hand, I can negate your attack and then destroy one card on the field! Also, since the monster you attacked was a Fusion Monster, I can destroy another card on the field! I destroy your Medal of the Crimson Chain and your Medal of the Iron Chain!"

"NO!" Barrett roared in disbelief, and his two chains dissolved into ash. The two maestras, finally free from their bindings, flexed their arms in amazement and jumped for joy.

I knew she had it in her! Despite all odds, I knew Yuzu would pull through! She's a bracelet girl after all!

"ALRIGHT YUZU!" Yuya cheered. "THAT'S THE WAY TO DUEL!"

"Heh... I never should have doubted her..." Shun spoke in a rare compliment.

"I admit I'm surprised you managed to break free of my chains, but I still have one free attack!" said Barret. "Panther Predator, attack Johanna!"

"Not so fast!" shouted Yuzu. "Now that I can use spell cards again, I can activate the Pendulum effect of Larghetto the Melodious Tempo in my Pendulum Zone! By banishing one Melodious Monster from my Graveyard, I can negate your attack!"

Another sound barrier appeared from the left pendulum tower and absorbed the Panther's laser attack.

Barrett frowned, but remained stoic. "Very well then. I end my turn."

Yuzu grinned. Now it was time for the come back I knew she was capable of.

"I draw, and now that I can summon monsters again, I can set the Pendulum Scale once more! I pendulum summon Andante the Melodious Tempo from my Extra Deck, and Tam Tam the Melodious Diva from my hand!"

Andante returned to the field and another young girl carrying a red drum and mallet joined her.

 **Andante the Melodious Tempo: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/1300 ATK/1200 DEF**

 **Tam Tam the Melodious Diva: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"When Andante is Pendulum Summoned, I can add one Melodious Monster from my deck to my hand, and then when Tam Tam is Special Summoned, I can add one copy of Polymerization from my deck to my hand!"

"So now you intend to go for another fusion summon?" Barrett asked.

"That's right! Activate Spell Card, Polymeriztion! With this card, I now fuse together, Andante, Tam Tam, Johanna, and Mozarta for one of the best cards in my deck!"

"Angels of joyful songs, gather your power with the guidance of the conductor's baton and unleash a brand new melody!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR ON STAGE, THE SONG OF PASSION! BLOOM PRIMA THE MELODIOUS CHOIR!"

The four melodious monsters sang a unified chorus and then vanished into the fusion spiral, merging together into a monster I hadn't seen in a long time. Out of the spiral rose a young cherub girl with a flowing yellow ball gown and twin white flowers mounted on her shoulders. The fairy gave Yuzu a playful wink and then sang a loud battle cry.

 **Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir: Level 7/LIGHT/Fairy/Fusion/1900 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Since the level of my summoned monster is higher than five, Allegro now activates in my Pendulum Zone, so now I gain lifepoints equal to half of Prima's attack points!"

 **Yuzu: 1600 + 950 = 2550**

"Bloom Prima gains 300 attack points for every monster I used to summon it! Since I used four Fusion Materials, she gains 1200 attack points!"

 **Bloom Prima: 1900 + 1200 = 3100**

"Time to take you down, Barrett! Bloom Prima, attack his Panther Predator Now! BLOSSOMING CHORUS!"

The two flowers mounted on Bloom Prima's shoulders opened up and fired a blast of sound at the panther, destroying it instantly.

Barrett grunted from the force of the attack, but didn't appear bothered at all. In fact, he seemed excited that the duel was becoming a real challenge.

 **Barrett: 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

"When Panther Predator is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon the monsters I used to summon it back to my side of the field in defense position!"

 **Panther Warrior: Level 4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/2000 ATK/1600 DEF**

 **Battery Sentinel: Level 4/DARK/Machine/1200 ATK/1400 DEF**

"I'm not done yet! Bloom Prima can attack twice, so your Minotaur is going to bite the dust as well! GO! BLOSSOMING CHORUS!"

Bloom Prima unleashed another blast of sound from her flowers, short circuiting the minotaur and causing it to explode.

 **Barrett: 2500 - 1100 = 1400**

"I use the effect of my Beastborg again! Now I can Special Summon the Fusion Materials of my Minotaur Commander to my side of the field!"

 **Battle Ox: Level 4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/1700 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Armor Sentinel: Level 4/DARK/Machine/500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"I knew you'd do that, and now my trap card is going to punish you for it! Activate Trap Card, **Melodious Cacophony!** Since you took battle damage from my Bloom Prima, my trap card destroys cards on the field equal to the Number of Special Summoned monsters on your side of the field! You control four monsters, so I will destroy Beastborg Fusioner, Beastborg Medal of the Medic, Panther Warrior, and Battle Ox!"

Bloom Prima started singing again, but instead of a beautiful song, it sounded like a rusty nail being dragged across a chalkboard. Panther Warrior and Battle Ox covered their ears from the agonizing sound, but it was too much, and both monsters exploded. Then Barret's two remaining cards exploded with them.

"ALRIGHT YUZU!" Yuya cheered. "With Beastborg Fusioner gone, he can't Fusion Summon anymore!"

"And!" I added. "Since both of Barrett's Beast Warriors are gone, he still can't summon anything even if he draws another fusion card. He needs a Beast Warrior and a machine to summon another Beastborg, so with only machines, he can't summon anything."

"I end my turn." Yuzu declared. "How do you like that, Barrett?"

"I like it very much!" Barrett congratulated Yuzu. "You show a great deal of power and spirit in the face of a dangerous enemy. It's worthy of a medal! Draw!"

Barrett looked at his card and smirked.

"A good soldier knows when to surrender, but I'm afraid this is not one of those times! I will simply have to replenish my resources and keep going! Activate Spell Card, **Beastborg Recycling!** Since I have only one card left in my hand, I can destroy my two remaining machines and then draw two cards from my deck!"

After drawing his cards, the smile on Barrett's face grew wider. "It appears fortune smiles on me today! Activate Spell Card, Beastborg Fusioner!"

"He drew another one?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"With this card, I fuse together the Dark Sentinel and the Manticore of Darkness in my hand!"

 **Manticore of Darkness: Level 6/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/2300 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Dark Sentinel: Level 4/DARK/Machine/1400 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Deadly and Powerful Manticore, merge together with the dark watchman and give rise to the ultimate soldier!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! SHOW YOURSELF, COMMANDER OF THE BEASTBORG ARMY! **SUPREME BEASTBORG GENERAL MANTICORE!"**

Barrett's fusion machine roared with power and the fusion spiral worked in overdrive to forge one of the most intimidating robots I had ever seen. The Manticore of Darkness took flight out of the spiral and slammed down on the ground with enough force to cause a dent in the stone surface. Upon further inspection, it appeared the original manticore had gone through a complete mechanical overhaul. The blond hair of its lion's mane was now replaced with a collection of black wires, and its torso and shoulders were now covered in the black armor of the dark sentinel. The claws on its arms and the talons on its legs were now twice as long as before, replaced with sharp metal razor blades, and the tip of the scorpion's tail had now been replaced with a small blaster. The cyber beast's eyes flashed a robotic red and then it let out a loud animalistic roar, sending chills down Yuzu's spine.

 **Supreme Beastborg General Manticore: Level 8/DARK/Machine/Fusion/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Your monster is still weaker than mine, Barrett!" Yuzu shouted in defiance.

"Not for long! Since I Fusion Summoned my Manticore while you control a Special Summoned monster, it gains 500 attack points!"

 **General Manticore: 3000 + 500 = 3500 ATK**

"Now your Fusion Monster falls! General Manticore, attack Bloom Prima!"

"Did you forget about the Larghetto that I have in my Pendulum Zone! I can use its effect, banishing one Melodious Monster from my Graveyard to negate your attack!"

"That attack would stop a normal Beastborg." retorted Barrett. "But not my Manticore! When Manticore attacks, you cannot activate card effects until the end of the damage step, so you have nothing to protect your monster now!"

The Mechanical Manticore took flight again, and dive bombed towards the singing fairy. Its large claws tore through Larghetto's barrier and then sliced clean through Bloom Prima's body, causing her to shriek in pain before vanishing into nothingness.

 **Yuzu: 2550 - 400 = 2150**

"When my Manticore destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you take damage equal to your monster's original attack points!"

At that moment, the metal plate on the manticore's scorpion tail opened up, revealing a missile stored inside. The manticore fired, and Yuzu was blasted off her feet from the massive explosion.

 **Yuzu: 2150 - 1900 = 250**

"If it is any comfort to you, Yuzu, then you have earned my respect as a duelist. You put up a fight worthy of a medal, even though your defeat was inevitable. Turn end."

"YUZU GET UP!" I called out to her! "You got this! You can still win!"

Yuzu slowly staggered to her feet and smiled at me. Then she turned her eyes back on Barrett.

"Selena's right! It's not over yet! When my Bloom Prima is destroyed, I can add one Mozarta the Melodious Maestra from my deck to my hand, and now I will start my turn by setting the pendulum scale one more time! Come on out! Andante the Melodious Tempo, Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, and Aria the Melodious Diva!"

The pendulum towers flashed again, conjuring forth Yuzu's three melodious monsters, each of them singing their own beautiful tune.

 **Andante the Melodious Maesta: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/1300 ATK/1200 DEF**

 **Aria the Melodious Diva: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1600 ATK/1200 DEF**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: Level 8/LIGHT/Fairy/2600 ATK/2000 DEF**

"I understand your strategy now." said Barrett. "With Aria on the field, your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle, so now you can stall and wait for a better option."

"I'm not stalling Barrett! I'm done hiding while other people have to fight for me! This time, I'm going in for the grand finale!"

"I'm about to summon a monster stronger than anything you've seen! It requires three tributes to Special Summon and I happen to have three right here on my field!"

"I sacrifice Mozarta, Aria, and Andante! Take the shape of a masterpiece of melody and give rise to a true Goddess!"

"RISE FROM THE HEAVENS NOW! I SPECIAL SUMMON THE SUPREME QUEEN OF FLOWERS! **BLOOM SIREN THE MELODIOUS GODDESS!"**

The three fairy's sang louder than ever in a synchronized euphoric chorus before vanishing into thin air. Their sacrifice created a blinding flash of light in the ceiling above, and Yuzu's new monster descended down like an angel from heaven. The enormous silver skinned woman towered over the manticore in height, and her attire fit her size and power. She was dressed in a regal white gown with golden musical shaped embroidery. Blue and green flowers decorated her hair, the same rose pink color as Yuzu's, while a second much larger flower blossomed open on her chest. Instead of a pair of legs, the Goddess' lower body below her dress was a blue mermaid's tail, as shiny as a sapphire. Green flowers stuck to the tail, while the two fins at the end branched out in the shape of musical notes. The Goddess spread her colossal white wings and sang a sweet tune into the sky, divine and soothing, but above all, powerful.

 **Bloom Siren the Melodious Goddess: Level 10/WATER/Fairy/Pendulum/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

"What kind of monster is that?!" Barrett exclaimed.

"It's the kind of monster that will win this duel!" replied Yuzu. "And since it's stronger than your manticore, it's also the kind of monster that can send it to the junk yard! Bloom Siren, attack his Manticore now! DIVINE CHORUS!"

The Goddess began to sing again, and with each passing second, the pitch of her voice grew higher and higher and higher, until finally a golden blast of sound fired out of the flower on her chest, blowing a hole in the Manticore's stomach and reducing the monster to scrap metal. The attack was so powerful that Barrett was thrown off his feet and slammed into the dungeon walls.

 **Barrett: 1400 - 500 = 900**

"I'm still standing!" Barrett grunted.

"Not for long! I activate Bloom Siren's effect! She gains attack power equal to the attack of the monster she destroyed, and then she can attack again! Not even the monsters you get to summon from your destroyed Beastborg can save you now because my Goddess inflicts piercing damage when she attacks a monster in defense mode!"

 **Bloom Siren: 4000 + 3000 = 7000 ATK**

"SEVEN THOUSAND ATTACK POINTS?!" Yuya shouted in a state of awe.

"That would mean I lose..." said Barrett. It appeared that he accepted his defeat, but then he surprised me when his lips curled upward into a triumphant smile.

"However, my Manticore doesn't just Special Summon its Fusion Materials when it is destroyed! If Manticore goes down, it takes your Goddess down with it!"

"OH NO!"

From the pile of scarap metal, a small box jumped in the air and attached itself to the mermaid's tail of the Goddess, and when a five second timer appeared on the computer screen of the box, Yuzu realized too late that it was a bomb!

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BOOM!

The bomb exploded, taking the Goddess down in a roaring inferno. After that, Barrett's two monsters reappeared on his side of the field.

 **Manticore of Darkness: Level 6/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/2300 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Dark Sentinel: Level 4/DARK/Machine/1400 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Bloom Siren is placed in my Pendulum Zone when she is destroyed. I end my turn." Yuzu growled in frustration, and she hung her head in a state of defeat.

"YUZU!" Yuya cried out to her. "YUZU NO YOU CAN'T GIVE UP! YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO GIVE UP! YUZU!"

Barrett's face curled into a triumphant smile as he baean his turn.

"It's my turn now, Yuzu, and I will grant you the demise of a good soldier! I'll be sure the Professor recognizes you for your strength once the Arc Area Project is complete! Now with the effect of Beastborg Fusioner, I will use Manticore of Darkness and Dark Sentinel in order to Fusion Summon a second General Manticore to my side of the field!"

 **Supreme Beastborg General Manticore: Level 8/DARK/Machine/Fusion/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"My Manticore may not gain its attack bonus since your field is empty, but it has more than enough attack power to defeat you! Now I will give you one more chance Yuzu! Forfeit the duel and go back to your cell!"

"NEVER!" Yuzu hissed.

"A fighter to the bitter end, are you? Admirable even though it is futile! Manticore, finish her!"

The Manticore charged, and I felt my heart skip a beat as its massive claws drew closer and closer to Yuzu's neck, but then Yuzu smiled.

"You're right... It's over... for you!"

"WHAT?!"

"The Pendulum effect of Melodious Goddess now activates! Since you are targeting me for a direct attack, Bloom Siren Special Summons herself from my Pendulum Zone, and when that happens, she becomes the new target of the attack!"

"No..." Barrett whispered out. His pupils shrank and he backed up a step in pure dumfounded surprise. "That means... I lose..."

"ACADEMIA FALLS TODAY, STARTING WITH YOU, BARRETT!" Yuzu shouted. "BLOOM SIREN, ATTACK! DIVINE CHORUS!"

The Manticore was inches from Yuzu's neck when it's attack was halted by the hand of the Goddess. The enormous mermaid picked the Manticore up in her hand and brought it up to the level of her mouth. Then the Goddess began to sing again, and being so close to her mouth, it was so loud for the manticore that the sound caused it to explode in an instant. The explosion carried its way over to Barrett who screamed in agony as the flames sent him crashing into the wall. The one eyed soldier then slumped down to the ground, defeated at last.

 **Barret: 900 - 1000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Yuzu**

For a moment, Yuzu was stunned. We all were, and then Yuzu turned towards us.

"I... won..." She looked up at Yuya and her shock turned to pure joy. "YUYA I WON!" She tackle hugged Yuya again and the two embraced in another tender moment to celebrate Yuzu's victory. Even I had to smile at that. After all Yuzu has been through in this past couple of months, she has earned something like this.

Then Shun broke the silence. "Alright let's deal with this guy and get out of here! I don't want to spend another moment in this dungeon."

Our attention turned back to Barrett, who propped himself up against the wall. We were prepared to have him sound the alarm, and for a moment, he did look at the alarm on the wall, but he turned away from it.

"I'm a man of my word." He grunted. "The Professor is probably going to card me for costing him all four of his bracelet girls, but a good soldier fights with honor. I'm a good soldier, and I say thanks to Yuzu, you have earned the right to have a chance at freedom."

He then looked at me with his single eye, and he gave me a sad smile. "Selena... My little girl... stay safe..."

Without another word, Barrett limped his way up the stairs and out of the door. It took me awhile to comprehend what he meant, but it was true.

The four of us were finally free...

Now it was finally time to march up those stairs, to end this war once and for all...

* * *

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **Bloom Siren the Melodious Goddess: Level 10/WATER/Fairy/Pendulum/4000 ATK/4000 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 1)**

Pendulum Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, and if you do, this card becomes the new target of the attack. During the end phase of the turn you use this effect, return this card to your hand.

Monster Effect: When this card leaves the field, you can destroy one card in your Pendulum Zone. Then you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone. Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. You can Special Summon this card from your hand by tributing Three Pendulum Summoned Monsters, including one Level 5 or higher Melodious Monster. When this card is Special Summoned this way, it gains the following effects:

Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster until the End Phase. If you use this effect, this card can make a second attack during this turn's battle phase. When this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

 **Allegro the Melodious Tempo: Level 2/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/800 ATK/400 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 9)**

Pendulum Effect: If you do not control another Melodious Monster in your Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Level 5 or Higher Melodious Monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can target that monster. Gain lifepoints equal to half its original ATK.

Monster Effect: If you control another Melodious Monster, you can tribute this card. Then target one Special Summoned Monster your opponent controls. Gain Lifepoints equal to half that monster's ATK. Then you can target one Special Summoned Melodious Monster you control. It gains ATK equal to the amount of Lifepoints gained by this card's effect, until the end of the turn.

 **Larghetto the Melodious Tempo: Level 5/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/1800 ATK/2400 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 2)**

Pendulum Effect: If there is another Melodious Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone, you can activate this effect: Once per turn, when a Special Summoned Melodious Monster is targeted for an attack, you can banish one Melodious Monster from your Graveyard to negate the attack.

Monster Effect: During either player's turn, you can tribute this card. Target one Melodious Monster you control. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and you take no battle damage from battles involving that monster.

 **Andante the Melodious Tempo: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/1300 ATK/1200 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 6)**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you Pendulum Summoned this turn, you can add one Melodious Monster from your deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can Special Summon one Melodious Monster from your deck or Graveyard.

 **Cadenza the Melodious Diva: Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/1000 ATK/400 DEF**

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a Special Summoned Melodious Monster you control, you can discard this card from your hand. Negate the attack. Then you can destroy one card your opponent controls. If you control a Melodious Fusion Monster when you activate this effect, you can destroy another card on the field.

 **Johanna the Melodious Maestra: Level 6/LIGHT/Fairy/Fusion/2100 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **2 Melodious Monsters**

Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, it gains 200 ATK for every Melodious Monster you currently control. If this card was Fusion Summoned using a Pendulum Monster as a Fusion Material, you can also target a Number of cards on the field equal to the Number of Melodious Monsters that were Special Summoned this turn, Destroy them.

Trivia: This monster is named after famous Classical Music Composer, Johann Sebastian Bach! He was a German Composer during the early 1700s during which he created hundreds of cantanas and compositions using counterpoint harmony with a mixture of Italian and French styles of classical music. Along with Mozart and Beethoven, Bach is widely regarded as one of the greatest musicians to have ever lived.

 **Supreme Beastborg General Manticore: Level 8/DARK/Machine/Fusion/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **1 Level 5 or Higher Beast-Warrior Type Monster + 1 Machine Type Monster**

Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned while your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster(s), it gains 500 ATK for each Special Summoned Monster your opponent controls. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the damage step. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster. When this card is destroyed by battle, destroy the monster that destroyed this card. Then if all the monsters that you used to Fusion Summon this card are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them.

 **Beastborg Minotaur Vanguard: Level 6/DARK/Machine/Fusion/2000 ATK/1700 DEF**

 **1 Level 4 or Lower Beast-Warrior Type Monster + 1 Level 4 or Lower Machine-Type Monster**

Effect: Once per turn, when a Beastborg Monster is Fusion Summoned to your side of the field while you control this face up card, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its original ATK. If this card is destroyed by battle and all the monsters you used to Fusion Summon this card are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them.

 **Battery Sentinel: Level 4/DARK/Machine/1200 ATK/1400 DEF**

Effect: If you control a Beastborg Fusion Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When you do, you can add one Level 4 or Lower Beast or Beast-Warrior Type Monster from your deck to your hand. If you control a face up Beastborg Fusioner when you Special Summon this card, you can pay 1000 lifepoints, and if you do, you can use the effect of Beastborg Fusioner one additional time this turn.

 **Armor Sentinel: Level 4/DARK/Machine/500 ATK/2000 DEF**

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, you can change this card to face-up defense position. Then add one Beastborg Fusioner from your deck to your hand. When you Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using this card as a Fusion Material, you can Set one Beastborg Medal Continuous Trap Card directly from your deck.

 **Beastborg Recycle: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: If you have two or less cards in your hand, destroy any Number of Beast-Warrior, and Machine Type Monsters you control. Then draw one card for every two monsters that were destroyed by this effect. You cannot Normal Summon or Set during the turn you activate this effect, and you cannot Special Summon Monsters during the turn you activate this effect, except Beastborg Fusion Monsters.

 **Beastborg Medal of the Medic: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Beastborg Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, during either player's turn when a Special Summoned Monster your opponent controls activates its effect while you control a face up Beastborg Fusion Monster, you can negate the effect and gain 1000 Lifepoints.

 **Melodious Cacophony: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a player takes battle damage from a battle involving a Special Summoned Melodious Monster you control, you can destroy a Number of cards your opponent controls up to the Number of Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **YES! I did it! The wish of thousands of ARC V fans has been granted! Yuzu got her chance to shine!**

 **Don't worry! This won't be her only duel in the story! She'll have another opportunity very soon!**

 **So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, feel free to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome Back Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **I'm glad I made everyone happy with what I did last chapter!**

 **I did notice that I got a few comments on Yuzu's Goddess regarding its appearance, and I admit. I was having a bit of trouble coming up with something that felt perfect for Yuzu because I was torn between the music motif and the flower motif that Yuzu has with her monsters. A siren seemed easy because that's the first thing that comes to mind when you hear Singing Goddess, but I could have gone with something like a Dryad or a Forest Nymph with a name like Bloom Gardenia or something like that, but its too late to go back and change the whole thing now!**

 **Anyway, let's see what Poor Yuri is up to! I'm sure I have no intention to torture him any further than I already have because I'm totally not an evil sadist of a writer who enjoys making his own characters suffer in order to earn their happy endings... *whistles innocently***

 **You know how it goes! Don't own ARC V! Let's get it started!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Re-Enter the Dragon

 **Yuri:**

"Yuri! Calm down! You're going to break your fingers if you keep banging on the door like that!"

That was the third time Yugo gave me that warning, but I didn't care! I was far too desperate for escape to listen to him or anyone! It was only the excruciating pain coming from my hands that forced me to stop slamming them on the security doors once again.

Just one more try and maybe the doors will finally open! It has to! IT HAS TO!

"Yuri are you even listening to me?" Yugo repeated. "You need to calm down!"

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" I screamed at him. "How can I calm down when there's no way out?!"

"Well screaming and crying won't solve any problems!" Yugo argued back. "There's bound to be some way to open the doors, and even if there isn't, someone will rescue us!"

"WHO, Yugo?" I snarled. "Who in there right mind would want to save someone like me?! There's not a single soul on Academia who gives a rat's ass about me! I made sure of that when I decided I'd rather have everyone be scared of me! Besides, the Professor wanted me down here so he could kill me! He's going to make sure I stay here until I starve to death!"

"Well..." Yugo paused, as if fishing for an answer just for the sake of keeping my hopes up. The fool.

"What about the Lancers?!"

"The Lancers! Are you kidding me?!" I shouted at him. "They would throw a party if they found out what happened to me! Hell, if they win the war and kick the Professor's ass for me, I bet they're going to declare a new national holiday in the Xyz Dimension where they celebrate my death! Happy Death Day Dear Yuri, Happy Death Day to You!"

"Well..." I could tell Yugo was having quite a hard time arguing with what I said. "I mean... yeah... you did destroy Heartland City and you did card dozens of Xyz Dimension citizens, so I can imagine they do still hate you, but I don't think the Lancers are like that! I got to know a few of them when I participated in the friendship cup, and they seem like really nice people! If they found out you're down there, I highly doubt they would leave someone to die out of spite!"

"You're too naïve for your own good..." I muttered, too consumed about my own fate to be angry anymore. It was true. I was here because I dug my own grave.

"You know what it's like to grow up in a world where nobody cares about you! You found yourself a cause worth fighting for to give your life meaning so that way the fact that nobody cares about you didn't hurt as much, but the big difference between you and I is that I woke up! No matter how many great deeds I do, my position as an outcast would never change! People would still look at me and either run in fear or cringe in disgust. So the only way I could find pleasure in my life is to learn how to take pleasure in being feared... but even that never felt like enough for me..."

"Maybe that's because during all that time you were carding people, you missed Selena."

"OH HERE WE GO AGAIN!" I didn't even have to look at Yugo to know that he had that smug grin on his face that I hated.

"I know what you're going to say, Yuri. Heard it a million times already." Yugo continued. "But no matter how many times you deny that Selena still cares about you, I firmly believe that if she knew you were in trouble, she would march right down here in an instant and rescue you, even after all those hurtful things you said to her when she tried to apologize to you!"

"That's just it!" I argued. "It's not about whether or not she cared any more, or if she really wanted to be friends with me again. Now it's too late! Those things I said to her just don't go away overnight! I broke her heart the same way she broke my heart all those years ago! Anything we had left is now OVER!"

It felt like there were needles stabbing my chest, dancing around inside me like stinging scorpions, and I curled up into a ball on the dungeon floor hoping it would stop.

"I'm a monster, Yugo, and I've accepted my fate. No one loves a monster, so now I have to spend the rest of my days where a monster belongs..."

"... In a cage..."

There was no teasing this time. The only response the tenant in my head had was a single word of pity.

"Yuri..."

Pity wasn't going to save me, and denial wouldn't help me any longer either.

Even if what we had became a lost cause... The times we had before Academia separated us... I was happy...

"Selena was the only one... the only one I ever cared about...and I pushed her away. I chose to believe she meant nothing to me. Now I pay for it by being stuck in a situation where I actually need her help! Is this back luck, some sick coincidence, or some higher power who just takes pleasure in making my life a living hell!"

"Well you have me!" Yugo chimed in again. "That has to count for something."

"What a remarkable load of comfort you bring to the table..." I deadpanned. "Look, Yugo, I appreciate you trying to boost morale, but look at me! Let's say I get out of here! Let's say I take my revenge on Leo Akaba and wash my hands of Academia! Where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do with my life?! If the Lancers win the war, then the future they build will have no place for someone like me! I'll be carded on sight if I set foot in the Xyz Dimension or the Standard Dimension, and staying in the Fusion Dimension is out of the question because there's too many bad memories here..."

"Which is why you can always stay with me in the Synchro Dimension!"

"I've had enough of your jokes, Yugo!" I snapped.

"No I mean it!" Yugo insisted. "I mean yeah I hated you before, but not anymore! When we get out of here, and we WILL get out of here, I can tell Rin the truth about you and ask her to check and see if there's room in our house for another room mate! I don't know if she'll be as forgiving about this as I am, but I'm sure she'll listen to me! Then when next year's friendship cup rolls around, we can have that rematch we always wanted, and this time we won't be dueling because we hate each other! We'll be dueling for fun, the way dueling is meant to be!"

"HMPH! FUN!" I spat. It was foolish, infuriating, and just plain ridiculous. Why would I want to spend another second with this idiot once he gets his body back?!

But still... he sounded like he meant it... if I actually accepted his offer, then I could actually start over. I would have something to live for...

I wouldn't be alone anymore, and maybe, just maybe, I could see Selena.

I could tell her I was sorry, that I didn't mean it, even if saying it was completely pointless.

I'm never going to have the relationship we shared all those years ago, but seeing her one last time would be enough.

 **"That is of course, after the four of you become one and burn the four dimensions to the ground in a glorious display of violence and horror!"**

Yes! I totally forgot about that! Becoming one! Oh just thinking of all the carnage makes me...

Wait a minute... It's that other voice again! What does he... IT want...

"Okay seriously! This is getting old!" Yugo snapped. "Whoever this third guy is, I would appreciate it if you give the two of us some privacy! I'm trying to have a moment!"

 **"SILENCE!"** The voice was now a deafening roar, and my ears rang with pain. Yugo's lips were sealed tight as the second presence in my head made its presence known.

 **"It's disgusting to see how much you are starting to slip away from your destiny, Yuri! And here I thought you were my favorite counterpart!"**

I could almost see what the source of the voice looked like inside my mind, a black shadow in the shape of a large dragon.

It was terrifying. Just being near it was like I was suffocating, like it hungered for my life, like it wanted to devour me.

"Who are you?" I managed to breathe out.

 **"You could say that I am a dragon as well, or a king, or both! Long ago I destroyed everything that moved just like you do today, but on a much larger scale! You could also say that I am your ancestor, that you and your other counterparts exist because of my actions in the past! I am many things, little dragon, but you can call me ZARC!"**

"Zarc? What kind of a name is Zarc?" said Yugo. "How am I supposed to take him seriously when his name sounds like a medicine for an STD?"

 **"I SAID SILENCE!"**

 **"I've always been with you, Yuri! Ever since you were born! I've appeared by your side every time you summoned your dragon, every time you gave into you rage and unleashed destruction on some helpless worm, and especially during the times when I have urged you forward to become one! Venom shares my will and his desires I beat alongside mine! All I can say is that you have done well for yourself! I'm impressed!"**

"Then that means... all those nightmares I had, all those times I wanted to card someone, all the times I wanted to lash out and make Starve Venom hurt someone..."

"That was you?! Have you been trying to control me like some puppet every time I summoned my dragon?!"

 **"Control is such a strong word! We both know that was what you wanted, so I was merely trying to push you in the right direction! After all, you know what true entertainment is all about. There is nothing more entertaining than being a God amongst men, watching with glee as humans beg you for mercy, but receive none! After all, it's what those wretched creatures deserve!"**

"What's your problem with people?!" Yugo spoke up. "And even if you do have something against the world, you've got no right to hijack our bodies to get what you want!"

The voice stopped for a moment, and then to my surprise, it started laughing. Not a cackle, but a low threatening chuckle that sent chills down my spine.

Ridiculous name aside, whatever this thing was, it's dangerous.

 **"Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh... Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I have every right! The four of you are all parts of me, so your destiny is my destiny!"**

"Parts of you? What are you talking about?!" I asked, but the voice wasn't in the mood to give a straight answer.

 **"I have watched all four of you ever since the first time you all interacted with each other, and I must say I'm disappointed in how my fragments have developed. The Xyz counterpart is pathetic, too absorbed in his reluctance to harm people to unleash his full potential, only embracing the power of my servant, the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, when the lives of his precious little comrades are at stake. You, Synchro, aren't much of an improvement. You share my desire to be the best, and you embrace the ambition and strength within you, but you waste it on a trivial goal, winning a meager tournament to impress your mate and to show these disgusting humans your worth, when you could crush them all with a single strike of Clear Wing's fury and show them who the true master of duel monsters really is!"**

"Well at least you didn't call me, Fusion..." Yugo grumbled.

 **"And where do I begin with the one from standard! Hatred does not even begin to describe my feelings towards him! He makes me sick!"**

 **"Poor Odd Eyes must be going insane working alongside him! He has the audacity to think that he can bring the dream I used to have to life. The only meaning dreams have towards mortals is for them to be broken, especially a dream as foolish as making the world smile! Yuya Sakaki is in denial! He refuses to see the truth of the world right in front of him! The smiles of joy are fleeting and false! Nothing can make it last forever since humans can never be satisfied for more than a brief period of time! Eventually they get bored, craving more to sate their petty appetites until the entertainment duelist becomes nothing more than a tool to be used to satisfy the greed and lust of the audience no matter how much the duelist and his monsters must suffer!"**

"So... what? You're the ghost of some vengeful pro duelist who's angry that his own fans treated him and his duel monsters like garbage?" asked Yugo.

I took the threatening growl from the black shadow as a yes.

 **"To the audience, the duelist and his duel monsters are nothing more than tools for their amusement! They did not comprehend that with the invention of solid vision with mass, the very souls of the duel monsters were brought into this world every time they were summoned! No longer were they merely pieces of paper and cardboard in a deck of cards! No longer were they mere images to see! They could feel the pain every time they died! Oh I could hear the cries of agony for myself, but the cries of my servants, the four dragons, were the loudest! How would you like it if all your life was nothing more than killing for sport, dying and reviving only to be killed once more, over and over again?! Unable to find salvation because of the ignorance of the real monsters who watched them fight, human beings!"**

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I shouted at the voice. "I don't care if you have some kind of tragic backstory or childhood trauma! I just want you to stop messing around in my head!"

 **"I'm talking about true justice for the world around us, and finding the true way to live! You said so yourself Yuri that you've been searching all your life for something to live for, and you were on the right track, joining the war your fellow Academia Soldiers started and carding anyone who dares get in your way, but you are thinking on a small scale! Why settle for the entertainment of war when you could have the entertainment of absolute destruction as a God! You've spent years of your life making humans suffer the way they should, now take it a step further and answer the call of your dragons! Become one and bring the four dimensions to their knees! Give people the entertainment they deserve!"**

"War and Destruction isn't entertainment!" Yugo shouted in defiance. "Who do you think you are to judge everyone! Sure there are bad people in this world, but there are also good people, and I sure as hell know that they don't think of violence as entertainment!"

The voice started laughing again.

 **"HA! You're a blind fool, Synchro! All you need to do to see how wrong you are is to look at your own dimension! You lived in a society fueled by blood sport! Your people were divided and hated each other, Commons and Tops, but the one thing that brought them together was the craving they had to see duelists play Card Games on Motorcycles and destroy each other! They didn't see anyone who participated in the Friendship Cup as people, only tools to satisfy their bloodlust! They cheer when your monsters clash, and they cheer even more when someone gets hurt! Did ANYONE bat an eyelash when the standard counterpart of my beloved Ray almost died at the hands of that Russian Thug?! Why if it wasn't for the fact that only three of my four counterparts were present in the Synchro Dimension at the time, that would have been more than enough to allow me to break free! I would have torn the Synchro Dimension apart on the spot for doing that to her!"**

By now, Yugo was as terrified and uncomfortable as I was, and that was because we both knew what Zarc was saying about the Synchro Dimension was true, but even after all this explanation, I still had no answers as to who he was. If anything I was more confused than ever. Why would an evil dragon ghost inside my head care about the wellbeing of Yuzu?!

 **"History repeats itself, my counterparts! Humans were cruel in my time, and now they are cruel here! They care not for smiles and love! The only form of entertainment that isn't a hypocritical lie is the one that humans crave the most, absolute destruction, but as they age old saying goes, be careful what you wish for, you just might get it! That is why I have focused most of my attention on you, my fusion counterpart, you have seen the truth, the only way to gain the validation and acceptance you seek is by becoming the harbinger of destruction that I was long ago, to make the audience grovel before you and beg for their pathetic lives even though they know deep down that no mercy shall be given! They dug their own graves by craving violence and now they shall lie in them! You know this to be true, Yuri, so why do you doubt yourself now?!"**

I zoned out again. He's right?! Why am I doubting myself? If he had talked to me a few days ago, I would have embraced what he was offering right away! More destruction means more fun for me, right?!

But when I carded Roger, I didn't get the same rush I had with my other victims, like a drug that had lost its potency.

Was it because for the first time in my life, an opponent made me feel so vulnerable and helpless? No, that can't be it because Roger lost the duel anyway. Was it because of Yugo? The only reason I won was because he chose to step in and rescue me despite all the horrible things I've done to him and Rin!

Or is it because that maybe...

Maybe carding people wasn't the source of my rush...

Maybe I was just looking for the best duel I could ever experience...

I've never loved anything, but I know I love dueling, and yet...

If I found a strong opponent, carding that opponent would mean I could never duel that person again...

I never did get to experience what it was like to duel without any stakes, without the threat of being carded, without commanding officers punishing you for failure...

Where I could duel without fear of defeat, and perhaps enjoy defeat just as much as I could feel the thrill of victory...

Is that the reason I'm doubting myself now, or is it because...

 **"Is it because of HER? Is it because of Selena?! Are you thinking of abandoning your lust for violence for her sake? Well I suppose its fitting since she loves you in return and accepts you for who you are! Oh wait! That's right! She doesn't! She abandoned you to satisfy her own selfish desires, and the only reason she came crawling back to you is because she realizes she's too weak to survive without you helping her!"**

Selena...

 **"Don't worry Yuri! She is blind like the rest of them, but once we are one, we will make her see!"**

That was a threat! That was without a doubt a threat on her! I don't know why, but the thought of Selena being torn apart by this monster... Her soft, lavender hair reduced to ash by the dragon's flames, her shiny emerald eyes gouged into empty sockets, her alluring face and bewitching body crushed until there was nothing but bones...

The bandana I gave her nothing more than a memory...

The thought infuriated me. I didn't want that to happen to her!

I reacted immediately without thinking and lashed out at the shadow!

"You leave her alone! Zarc I don't care what you are, if you touch her, I'll kill you!"

 **"You're getting angry again? Good! But it's not like you can kill me since I will always be with you! I was the boogeyman that kept you awake at night! I am still the anger that wanders every dark corner of your mind, and I will not rest until you realize that your destiny is to become ME!"**

 **"I feel like looking in a mirror when I see you, Yuri! You were born with no parents to raise you, just like I was. You were hated and feared by everyone around you, just like I was! Your only friend was a young girl whose power was only rivaled by her immense beauty who left you the moment she could not comprehend your destiny, just like I was! I too had to experience the pain of betrayal from someone I had grown to cherish, but fear not Yuri! I know you are beginning to have doubts about her! I know you want her back, just like I wanted my Ray. There is another way! The only problem is that she has become just like the rest of humanity. We must make her see! Only then can she be yours once again!"**

For a moment, I admit I was tempted!

Yes... she could be... I could have her and have my fun at the same time... I could...

NO!

It's a lie!

It's all a lie!

I'll just go back to being what Leo Akaba and Sanders wanted me to be!

I wouldn't be Yuri anymore!

"NO! SHUT UP! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANT! YOU'RE LYING TO ME SO YOU CAN POSSESS ME! I DON'T WANT THIS!"

 **"Oh? You think you can run away from your fate after you have already fallen so far?! You need me, Yuri! You're nothing without me!"**

"NO!"I screamed again, clutching my head in agony as the shadow gripped harder! "I DON'T NEED YOU! GO AWAY!"

 **"I can't leave yet, remember?! You still have unfinished business! You still need to escape from this dungeon, and that foolish old man, Leo Akaba must suffer for everything he has done to us! Go! Tear the flesh from his bones! Fly away little dragon and be free! Be free to unleash the destruction we are destined to cause once again!"**

The grip of Zarc was harder than ever! Its claws were digging deep into my mind! I'm dying! I'm dying!

I could hear Yugo screaming as well, calling out for Rin to help him!

I heard two more sounds, the growls of two dragons! Starve Venom and Clear Wing shared a sinister excitement!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! STOP IT HURTS!"

 **"Of course it hurts! Pain is weakness leaving the body, remember?!** **LET ME OUT, YURI! LET ME OUT!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **BOOM!**

I was blown off my feet as a thunderous explosion shook the dungeon. My ears were ringing and my head was still being stabbed by Zarc from within my own mind. When I came to, I was in for a shock! My hands were glowing with a ferocious black energy, and the sealed barrier door blocking my way now had a huge hole in it. The cables to the elevator were now dangling in front of me like tantalizing ropes up to the top!

I'm Free!

"I'M FREE!"

 **Escape to Freedom! Kill Leo Akaba! Become One!** Zarc's voice

"Escape to Freedom! Kill Leo Akaba! Become One!" Yugo's voice

"Escape to freedom! Kill Leo Akaba! Become One!" My voice!

It's not what I want, but I'm saying the words anyway!

I grabbed the cables and began to climb, the dark aura leaking out of me with each movement of my arms! This isn't what I want! Even as I climb up further and further, I'm forced to grin from the darkness coursing through me!

I want this thing out! There has to be a way to get it out! The Professor knows! He knew! That's why he wanted me dead! He wanted me dead because he knew about Zarc!

In my state of panic, I looked down! I was already high enough from the climb that I wouldn't survive the fall if I let go!

I could jump... I could end it all! I could guarantee that Zarc never gets loose! I could...

But even as that thought enters my brain, my hands grip the elevator cables even harder. Zarc won't let me do it.

He won't leave me alone until I become one with the others. I'm an expendable tool once again. He says I'll be free, but I'm still in a cage, subjected to his will!

I have to get out! I have to find help! Someone has to know how to get Zarc out of my head!

"Someone Help Me!

"Selena Help Me!"

No one hears me in the dark elevator shaft, but I continue to scream!

Selena... I'm scared... I need you and I'm scared!

Help me...

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Oh Look! Yuri's Out!**

 **Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

 **I figured since the previous chapter introduced Ray to the Bracelet Girls, we should have ZARC have a nice little chat with our dragon boys! Well two of them anyway...**

 **So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, feel free to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **We're nearing towards the final hours of the story! I don't want to set expectations that I might not meet, but I'd say there's about less than ten chapters before this story comes to a close, and I would not have made it this far without so many of you reading it and showing how much you enjoy it, so a very sincere thank you to everyone in advance!**

 **This time you guys are in for a treat!**

 **After all, everyone's favorite Silver Haired, Lancer Leading, Demon Summoning, Glasses Pushing Badass hasn't shown his face throughout the entire story yet!**

 **Let's see what he's up to shall we?**

 **I know I say it every chapter, but just to be clear, Don't Own ARC V!**

 **Let's get started!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Corrupted Dragon and the Demon Executive

 **Yuri:**

 **BOOM!**

Another explosion of darkness fired out of my hands, and the elevator doors of the top floor give away and caved apart from me, giving me the first sight of light in hours!

Freedom! I'm free at last, and now Leo Akaba's throne room is a short distance away. My moment of vengeance is at hand! The old fool will finally suffer and die!

 **At last! The end is in sight! Soon we shall shed our mortal prisons and be reborn in our ultimate state of power! We shall be one once more!**

Yes! Soon we shall be...

NO! I have to stop this! I'm doing exactly what Zarc wants me to do! If I kill Leo Akaba now, I'll never be able to figure out how to get Yugo and Zarc out of my head! I have to interrogate him, defeat him in a duel and then...

 **Make him submit to the Supreme King at long last! Make him beg for mercy before we cut him down!**

NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT! IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT IT'S...

 **Isn't it what you want? Don't tell me you just decided to drop everything about who you were for the last three years just because you found out I was encouraging you from the start? Or are you lying to yourself because you're afraid of what will happen once we become one! Don't tell me you don't miss all those glorious hunting games, all those victims we struck down, all those delicious meals we shared together!**

Well... now that he mentioned it, I DID enjoy those hunting games... They gave me purpose, they made me feel alive, they...

"They were wrong!" Yugo interrupted, and for once I was grateful to hear his voice. "You said it yourself! You didn't really enjoy carding people! You..."

 **HA! Another spout of denial! Keep your eyes on the prize, Yuri! Once Leo Akaba is dead, we shall finally be as we are meant to be!**

I wanted to scream, but then I heard voices from around the corner. I slapped my hands over my mouth to force myself into silence.

"We may have to simply destroy this entire complex. Wreck all of my father's machinery so his plan to fuse the dimensions is destroyed with it." said a voice.

Male, Monotonous, but carrying an air of wisdom, maturity, and command by the sound of it. I didn't recognize tbe voice, but something told me I should.

"It's unlikely they will just let us walk in and blow the place up" said another. This one was also male, much older than the first. "It's far more likely that we will just have to go with our current objective. Confront Leo directly and make him tell us how his Arc Area Project Works. Only then can we know how to stop it."

"But what about where he's keeping all of the carded duelists?" another protested. "We can't destroy that machine or we might end up keeping them carded forever!"

That one I recognized! Whiny, loud, childish. The traitorous Sora! Lost to the Lancers after he went soft for Yuya!

"That is true. We still don't know why The Professor even needs his victims carded. He would have just killed them if it wasn't important to trap them in that state, and it's unlikely he's going to give the information on how to free them without a fight."

Fourth Voice. Female, and one I hadn't heard in years! Little miss dancing diva, Asuka! First one to run away when she couldn't stomach Academia's methods! Oh how I've wanted to wring that pretty little neck of hers for such a long time!

"Which is why we need to hurry!" Sora's voice exclaimed. "I don't know how much time we have left, but he should be almost finished by now! The Professor's throne room is right through that door! All we need to do is barge in, challenge him, and then force him to give up that information by any means necessary."

"Now hold on!" The older man's voice spoke up. "I came here because I still believe I can talk some sense into Leo. You have every right to hate him, Asuka, but as hard as it is for you to believe, he used to be a good man. I can only hope there's still enough of that good man left to at least hear me out."

The younger man's voice spoke again.

"I would love to share your optimism, Yusho, but he never listened to me, so chances are he's not going to listen to you, which means we'll have to..."

The younger man paused for a second, and I peaked around the corner slightly to see why. There was a fifth person with him, a child no older than seven or eight, and covered in a large turquoise rain coat, so I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. The younger man, a tall gray haired teenager with red glasses on his face, kneeled down to comfort the child. I recognized this man right away from the reports, although I never got the pleasure of seeing him face to face! Reiji Akaba, estranged son of my former boss and Leader of the Lancers!

"Reira, what's wrong?"

The child shivered and grabbed Reiji's leg, and let out a cry of distress that was barely even a whisper.

"Reiji... I'm scared... Someone's nearby..."

"What?!" Reiji and the rest of the ragtag group instantly became alert. "Where?!"

"There..." and the child pointed directly around the corner where I was! HOW! HOW WAS I SPOTTED?!

 **KILL THEM! KILL! THEM! ALL!**

Suddenly I found myself forced to walk forward! Unable to control myself I faced my opponents. Reiji and the adult with the top hat glared at me, while Sora and Asuka became just like the child, pale as a ghost and quivering with fear.

"Yuri..." Sora whispered.

More darkness from Zarc pumped into me.

Yes... this was the rush! I was feeling it again, the thrill of cornering prey, the anticipation of an exciting hunting game ahead of me! Zarc was right! Why should I suddenly abandon my way of life if I enjoyed it so much?! Why should I let something like guilt inconvenience me from the thrill of the hunt! Why shouldn't I just card all these miserable fools right in front of me and experience the most glorious slaughter I've ever felt in a long time!?

Finally returning to the land of the living to address my opponents, my lips curl upward into a feral grin.

"Ah look what we have here! Visitors! I'm actually surprised you Lancers got this far! Now I can seal the last of your little band of vermin into cards like you deserve!"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken." said Reiji. "I have another group of Lancers on the other side of this facility. By now they have likely taken care of most of the Obelisk Force."

"Oh really?! Is that what you think?" I had the sudden urge to laugh at how wrong he was. I took out a duel disk and pressed a button.

"Access Academia Records. Display recent carded opponents!"

The computer in my duel disk obeyed. It was a trusty little feature in each Academia duel disk, mainly used for the Professor to keep track of successful raids and make sure his soldiers were doing their jobs, and it was also a useful way for soldiers to "keep score" on their hunting games. A holographic projection beamed outward from my duel disk, and as it scrolled downward to the bottom, five familiar faces appeared.

 _Accessing Academia Records: Carding Account..._

 _Name: Tsukikage_

 _Affiliation: Standard Dimension (LANCER)_

 _Deck: Twilight Ninja_

 _CARDED BY: The Battle Beast_

 _Name: Shingo Sawatari_

 _Affilitation: Standard Dimension (LANCER)_

 _Deck: Abyss Actor_

 _CARDED BY: The Battle Beast_

 _Name: Crow Hogan_

 _Affiliation: Synchro Dimension (LANCER)_

 _Deck: Blackwing_

 _CARDED BY: The Battle Beast_

 _Name: Noboru Gongenszaka_

 _Affiliation: Standard Dimension (LANCER)_

 _Deck: Superheavy Samurai_

 _CARDED BY: Sanders_

 _Name: Bernard Sanders_

 _Affiliation: Fusion Dimension (ACADEMIA)_

 _Deck: Gladiator Beast_

 _CARDED BY: Selena_

"Oh look at that, I count one, two, three, four carded Lancers, and of course one Academia instructor but that's another story! So where's your reinforcements now?!"

"Tsukikage... Shingo... Gongenzaka... Crow..." Reiji whispered. He still showed no emotion on his face, but he lowered his head and shook it. "We never should have split up"

"YURI YOU MONSTER!" Asuka shrieked. "Have you no regret for the lives you've torn apart?! Is there even a shred of humanity left in you?!"

Regret...

I... did have regret... didn't I...

I remember... Yugo offering me a place with him...

I remember... Wanting to see Selena again...

I remember...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I fell down to one knee as the darkness became painful. The five intruders took a few steps back as they stared at me in confusion.

"What's going on with him?!" Sora wondered. "I knew he was a nut job, but I've never seen him like this before?!"

"Is this Leo's work?!" the Top Hat Man asked, more disgusted than shocked. "What has he been doing to these students?!"

"No, Yusho!" Reiji replied, still composed even after seeing me in such a state. "It's something much worse..."

It's coming back! It's coming back, and I can't fight it off this time! It's coming back!

"Help me... Please..."

"Everybody step back right now!" Reiji ordered the others, and they complied.

 **You can't keep me at bay forever, Yuri! I am your destiny!**

"Help me..."

Reiji slowly approached me, his hands in front of him to show he meant no harm. "Yuri, what do you mean? Why do you need help?"

 **He is not here to help you! He is just another enemy to destroy! Kill him now!**

"Help me... BY BEING MY NEXT VICTIM! DUEL ME NOW!"

The darkness exploded and I was back on my feet again! The rush was incredible this time! The power! AMAZING! I MUST DUEL NOW! DUEL TO BECOME ONE!

"What's happening to him?!" The man called Yusho gasped.

"If my theory is correct, it may be the same thing that's happening to your son!" replied Reiji.

"MY SON!" Yusho shouted in alarm. "What do you mean?! What's happened to Yuya?!"

"I can't explain it!" said Reiji. "Even I don't know myself, but whenever Yuya gets angry or distressed, this... thing... comes out... and now this boy has it too..."

"Whatever it is, we're going to need to stop him if we want to reach the Professor! Sora and I can take him!" Asuka stepped forward prepared to duel, but Reiji stopped her.

"NO! If this darkness coming from Yuri is anything like the one I saw in Yuya, then you are no match for him! Besides, you and Sora are needed elsewhere! Yuya wasn't among the carded Lancers he showed me so that means he's still in the facility, likely all by himself! My father wants Yuya dead more than anyone else, and that's why he needs your help! I need you and Sora to go and find him! Bring him back to me right now! Yusho, you continue onward and reach my father! I don't know if he will listen to your words, but maybe you can at least stall him until the rest of us get here! As for me..."

He turned towards me and activated his duel disk. "I'll hold him off! Reira, you stay behind me at all times, you understand?"

Reira nodded, but Sora and Asuka weren't convinced.

"We can take him together! If all of us duel him at once, we can win no matter how strong he is!" Asuka protested!

"NO! Yuya needs you! That's more important!" Reiji argued back. "GO! That's an order!"

Asuka growled in frustration, but she complied. She and Sora ran backwards the way they came, while Yusho continued down the corridor towards Leo Akaba's throne room, but not before turning back to Reiji.

"Stay safe!" Yusho told him. "Show him the right way to duel."

Reiji nodded and faced me again, and I began to laugh.

"HA HA HA HA HA! You are a fool to face me alone, Reiji Akaba! You really don't know what you're dealing with! My dragon is hungry and he wants to feed! DINNER TIME!"

 **Action Field: Crossover Activate!**

 **Reiji: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **DUEL!**

"I shall go first!" I snarled. "I draw, and I will start the duel by summoning Predator Plant Squid Drosera in attack mode!"

The first of my creatures burrowed out of the ground and opened up its tentacle like roots with its emotionless eyes staring Reiji down.

 **Predator Plant - Squid Drosera: Level 2/DARK/Plant/100 ATK/800 DEF**

"Setting two cards face down. Turn end!"

My silver haired opponent said nothing as he drew his card, and he adjusted his glasses as his mind studied my field and his own hand.

I could tell this opponent was unlike any I had faced before, and I hadn't even seen what his deck could do yet. No, I had figured that out just by watching his eyes. Behind those eyes lay a calculated mind deadlier than any duel monster. It figures this opponent would be this intelligent. He is an Akaba after all.

"For my first move, I shall place **D/D Savant Darwin** and **D/D Savant Mendel** in my Pendulum Zones!"

The twin blue towers emerged on either side of the field. The left tower contained a glowing golden orb with wind chimes dangling from its bottom side, a white mask like face at the center, and a robotic bird perched on top. The right tower contained a strange box full of red and blue chemistry vials, with arms dangling from its sides and a similar looking white mask on the lid.

 **D/D Savant Darwin: Level 6/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/1500 ATK/2500 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 2)**

 **D/D Savant Mendel: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/400 ATK/1400 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 8)**

"You have pendulum monsters as well?!"

"I'm a Lancer! We all have Pendulum Monsters!" He told me in a matter of fact tone.

"It's our secret weapon against Academia, and as its founder, I needed to master it quickly in order to stand against its soldiers. Now with the Pendulum Scale 2 Darwin, and the Pendulum Scale 8 Mendel, I can now call forth my demons from the different dimensions, as long as their Levels are in between three and seven!"

"GO! PENDULUM SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **D/D** **DOPPELGANGER** , D/D Savant Copernicus, AND D/D VICE TYPHON!"

The pendulum scale was set, and Reiji's three creatures spewed forth from the summoning, a fiendish white ghost whose head was a faceless mound of flesh, a glowing model globe with a fiery sun-like sphere in its center, and a sinister naga, whose right arm extended outward where a snake's head served as her hand.

 **D/D Doppelganger: Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF**

 **D/D Savant Copernicus: Level 4/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF**

 **D/D Vice Typhon: Level 7/DARK/Fiend/2300 ATK/2800 DEF**

"When Copernicus is Pendulum Summoned, I can send D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok from my deck to the Graveyard, and now the effect of my Doppelganger Activates! When D/D Doppelganger is Pendulum Summoned, I can have it take the form of another D/D monster I control, so I choose to have it transform into Vice Typhon!"

 **D/D Doppelganger: Level 7/DARK/Fiend/2300 ATK/2800 DEF**

The ghost suddenly melted away into a liquid puddle, and then reformed itself as a white phantasmal clone of the naga.

Even if this guy was capable of performing multiple summoning techniques, it was still very easy to tell what an opponent is setting up for if I just watch the signs, and the fact that Reiji went out of his way to change the levels of his monsters could mean only one thing. An Xyz Summon was on the way!

"Now I select my materials!" Reiji announced. "D/D Doppelganger and D/D Vice Typhon! With these 2 Level 7 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"NOT SO FAST! COMPULSORY EVACUATION DEVICE! I return Squid Drosera to my hand, and when that happens, all your monsters gain Predator Counters, which means they become Level 1! Whatever Rank 7 Xyz Monster you intended to summon isn't joining the party any time soon!"

It was the same strategy I used on Yuya, and one of my favorites, thanks to its brutal effectiveness against Xyz Summoners. Unless this fool had a Rank 1, he wasn't summoning anything any time soon.

"Very well, Yuri. I'm impressed that you were able to predict my strategy so quickly, but I'm afraid you left one flaw in your counterstrategy. If I cannot Xyz Summon, then I will simply have Vice Typhon attack your lifepoints directly! GO MY MONSTER! ATTACK!"

The snake woman slithered forward and swung her arm, but instead of biting me, the jaws of the serpent hand's mouth clamped down on the monster I summoned in a quick counterattack to protect myself. The monster, taking on the form of a giant turquoise colored ant with stems growing out of its back, took the attack for me, but not before getting its revenge by biting its own jaws down on the naga's arm. A poison leaked out of the ant's jaws and spread through the naga's body, and within seconds, both monsters were destroyed by their own mutual injuries.

"Don't underestimate me Reiji" I sneered at my foe. "I just activated the effect of Predator Plant Sarraciniant in my hand! This lets me Special Summon him from my hand and take the hit for your direct attack, and when he does, your hunter becomes the hunted! Vice Typhon bites the dust, and then I can add a Predator Card from my deck to my hand!"

 **Predator Plant Sarraciniant: Level 1/DARK/Plant/100 ATK/600 DEF**

Reiji adjusted his glasses again, and this time they gave off a sharp shine.

"I appreciate someone who thinks two steps ahead, which is why it pays to think ten steps ahead instead."

"What are you talking about?"

"I figured that you would have at least something to stop attacks since your first move involved boldly summoning such a weak monster on your first turn, almost daring me to attack, and I assumed that since you knew who I was you were expecting my strategy to summon powerful monsters, so I played a monster who benefits from getting destroyed and who thrives in finding loopholes to obstacles. When Vice Typhon is destroyed, I can banish her and my Abyss Ragnarok monster from my Graveyard in order to conduct a Fusion Summon!"

"WHAT?!"

"Now observe as I demonstrate what a real fusion summon can do! Vice Typhon, Abyss Ragnarok, FUSION!"

"Oblivion King who passes judgement upon the world, harness the power of the serpent of vice and become a Dragon Slaying Hero!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! D/D/D DRAGONBANE KING BEOWULF!"

The ghostly forms of Vice Typhon and Abyss Ragnarok rose from the grave and vanished into the fusion spiral, merging them together until their combined form leaped out of the portal, taking the form of a large silver furred werewolf. The lycanthrope was dressed in black and gold armor with red leggings, and a purple jewel glowed a deep hue of power on his forehead. The werewolf slammed its legs down on the battlefield and let out a loud and proud howl at the sky above.

 **D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf: Level 8/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"A Dragon Slaying Hero?" I parroted Reiji's summon chant back to him, raising an eyebrow to him. "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't the dragon kill Beowulf in the end?"

"You've read Beowulf?" Reiji asked me.

"What? Do you think all us students do in this hell hole is duel, card people, and practice our evil laughs? No, we actually get proper educations! Students who are on their best behavior get to read good quality literature, while students who misbehave are forced to read Fifty Shades of Gray!"

"You're kidding..." Reiji muttered.

"No I'm not kidding!" I answered. "The Professor is quite literally that evil!"

"Enough of this! Beowulf, attack his lifepoints directly!" Reiji commanded and the werewolf obeyed, bearing its claws and pouncing at me like a real wolf after a deer.

"I'm still safe from any direct attack you throw at me, Reiji!" I taunted him.

"Activate Trap Card, **Predator Offshoot!** When you destroyed my ant, I can now use the effect of this card to Special Summon itself as a monster to protect my lifepoints!"

The ground underneath me shifted into a mound of dirt and mud, and a large seedling sprouted out of the ground, branching outward with five stems. Each stem had a small bud which opened up to reveal a mouth full of sharp teeth.

 **Predator Offshoot: Level 4/DARK/Plant/Trap Monster/1500 ATK/1500 DEF**

"I'm afraid you're incorrect, Yuri. That card won't be protecting your lifepoints at all!" Reiji told me. "When Dragonbane attacks a defense position monster, you take piercing battle damage! Now Battle! Beowulf! Destroy his Predator Offshoot! FINAL BATTLE WRATH!"

The werewolf pounced, its claws glowing the same purple hue as the jewel on its forehead, and my precious plant was torn to ribbons. A wave of energy formed from the force of the blast and struck me in the chest. I recoiled from the blast and growled. How dare he strike me like that? How dare he believe that I'm actually capable of being defeated!"

 **"That's it, Yuri! Get angry! Unleash your inner dragon! Show this fool, Akaba that it is futile to stand against a God!"**

 **Yuri: 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

"You're not going to walk away from this unscathed!" I hissed at him. "When Predator Offshoot is destroyed, you take one thousand points of damage, and then I can Special Summon one Predator Plant from my Graveyard! Return to the field, Predator Plant Sarraciniant!"

My little ant crawled back out to the field, and then a large ink black vine shot out from under Reiji's feet and slapped him in the face.

 **Reiji: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

Reiji covered his cheek and winced, but was otherwise undeterred. "If that is the case, then I will set one final card face down to my field and end my turn."

"R-R-R-Reiji..." The little brat next to my opponent quivered with fear. "Look at his eyes..."

And sure enough he did. We made direct eye contact for but a moment, but I noticed him flinch. He saw the dark glow of my rage. He saw the aura of my inner dragon. It's coming out again. Taking over! Oh I was a fool to have doubted Zarc! I almost forgot how amazing it felt to just cut loose and let my rage run wild!

 _"Yuri... Don't do it... He'll possess us... we will lose ourselves..."_

"QUIET YUGO! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY HAVING FUN?!"

Reiji raised an eyebrow. "Yugo?"

"It would be better for both of us if you keep your mouth shut and focus on the duel!" I snapped at him. "I draw, and I activate Allure of Darkness! I draw two extra cards so long as I banish one Dark Attribute Monster to pay the cost! My squid drosera can serve a better purpose now!"

I threw away my plant and drew, and my eyes beamed with excitement as I saw what I draw.

Now I can give my dragons what they've been waiting for! What they've always wanted! After crushing this little bug in front of me, we shall soon become one!

"Perfect! Now I think its time for the excitement to finally begin! I normal summon **Predator Plant -** **Hydronora Crab** in attack mode!"

My next monster burrowed its way to my side, taking the shape of an emerald colored crab with long plant stems for eye stalks, and red open flower blossoms for claws.

 **Predator Plant - Hydronora Crab: Level 2/DARK/Plant/900 ATK/500 DEF**

"Activate Spell Card, Predator Planter! With this card, I can Special Summon one Predator Plant Monster from my hand or Graveyard once per turn, so I will Special Summon Predator Plant Cephalotus Snail!"

My second monster appeared in the shape of a white pitcher plant with purple veins on its body and long drooling teeth coming out of the mouth on top of its head.

 **Predator Plant - Cephalotus Snail: Level 4/DARK/Plant/1300 ATK/1200 DEF**

As my snail returned to the field, Reiji glared at me. "It doesn't take a genius to understand what is coming next." He muttered.

"I couldn't have said it better myself! Activate spell card, Polymerization! With this card, I will fuse my Hydronora Crab with my Cephalotus Snail!"

"Deadly Flowers of Alluring Fragrences, become one and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new breed of terror!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! VIOLET DRAGON WITH POISONOUS JAWS! STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON!"

Out of the fusion spiral rose my pride and joy, the violet colored incarnation of my rage and lust for battle. Starve venom spread the jaws on his wings and tail, and the jewels on his neck and limbs lit up in a blood red glow of fury. Both of us let out a mighty roar, embracing our battle savagery even further.

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/2800 ATK/2000 DEF**

"And so the fourth dimension dragon reveals itself." Reiji commented. So far Starve Venom didn't appear to intimidate him, but I know better. Underneath that façade of stoic bravado lies a scared little child who tried to play war. Don't worry Reiji, I'll reduce you to a quivering wreck very soon!

At least I did receive my satisfaction of being feared from another source. The brat, Reira immediately jumped back at the sight of Starve Venom and hid behind Reiji.

Exactly the reaction I was looking for! Soon I will see more just like that!

"Indeed he has, and now he's here to prove that he is the strongest of them all! Starve Venom Hungers for your Fusion Monster's power, so I think I will allow him to feast on your wolf and gain attack power equal to the combined attack of all your monsters. Shame the only one worth feasting on is Beowulf, but oh well! I suppose he'll have to do!"

 **Starve Venom ATK: 2800 + 3000 = 5800 ATK**

"Of course I could attack you now, but who says he's going to be the only dragon joining the party?! It would be very rude and insensitive of me to let Starve Venom have all the fun while another of my dragons sits bored and lonely in the Extra Deck! When Hydronora Crab is used as a fusion material, his effect activates and it lets me special summon another Predator Plant directly from my deck! I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Predator Plant Banksia Ogre!"

Another plant sprouted out of the ground, this one resembling a black pine cone with palm tree leaves growing out of its back. Its body was a macabre collection of ravenous eyes and mouths.

 **Predator Plant - Banksia Ogre: Level 6/DARK/Plant/Tuner/2000 ATK/100 DEF**

"What?! A Tuner Monster..." For the first time in the duel, Reiji was legitimately surprised. Then that means you possess..."

"Figured it out so quickly did you?! Well let's not keep our special guest waiting! I tune my Level 6 Ogre with My Level 1 Sarraciniant!"

"My second weapon in my beautiful arsenal! I command you to spread your glorious wings and strike my enemy down in the speed of light!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! CLEAR WHITE DRAGON WITH TRANSPARENT WINGS! CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON!"

The synchro rings joined together around my two remaining plants, and the second dragon burst onto the battlefield in a blinding flash of light, roaring even louder than Starve Venom did.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Level 7/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"So you possess the Clear Wing Synchro Dragon after all... Just like when Yuya acquired Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon..."

Reiji's voice trailed away as he stared at the dragons. His expression remained unchanged, but his eyes betrayed his thoughts. Proceed with caution.

"Are you scared yet, Reiji?!" I taunted him. "This is but half of my true power! I will achieve my full potential when we finally become one, but I don't need to become one to deal with the likes of you! I'm going to enjoy watching you die once my dragons reduce you to nothing!"

"I beg to differ!" Reiji argued back. "I activate my Trap Card, **Dark Contract with the Forbidden One!"**

"With this card, I strike a deal with the devil for the sake of my victory! By making a fair payment of 2000 lifepoints during each of my standby phases, my client grants me access to my Extra Deck during my opponents turn. With this in mind, I choose to counter your dragons with a Synchro Summoning of my own. With the power of my contract. I can treat my Level 1 D/D Doppelganger as a tuner monster and then tune it with my Level 1 D/D Copernicus and my Level 8 Dragonbane King Beowulf!"

A large golden arm emerged out of Reiji's trap card and conjured a green ring. The green ring surrounded the doppelganger who took to the sky and surrounded the other monsters in the iconic formation of a Synchro Summon.

"Hero of Ancient Times and Veteran of a Thousand Battles! I command you to take up arms once again and cleanse this world with your savage blade!"

SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **D/D/D VALIANT WARRIOR KING GILGAMESH!"**

In a flash of light, Reiji's new monster appeared, a titanic grey-skinned giant. Its body was all muscle, with a red cape on its back and a purple tunic around its waist, but his chest laid bare, as if the creature was proud to fight without armor, daring any enemy to try. The giant's black-bearded face twisted into a grin, and its red eyes flashed with the lust for battle as it brandished its weapon, an enormous medieval battle-axe.

 **D/D/D Valiant Warrior King Gilgamesh: Level 10/DARK/Fiend/Synchro/3300 ATK/4000 DEF**

"Activate monster effect! Gilgamesh now gains 500 attack points for every Spell or Trap card on the field, and your monsters lose the same amount of attack points. Counting my two Pendulum Cards, your Predator Planter, and my Dark Contract Trap Card, my monster gains 2000 attack points, while your monsters lose 2000 attack points!"

"ROAR OF URUK!"

 **FOOLISH! Show them who the true Supreme King Is!**

I eagerly obeyed!

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Effect Activate! When a Level Five or Higher Monster activates its effect, I can negate its effect and destroy it! GO! DICHROMATIC MIRROR!"

Gilgamesh bellowed out loud, attempting to use the power of its voice to weaken my dragons, but clear wing stepped in between, reflecting the sound waves back at the giant.

Reiji was unmoved.

"You expect to surprise me with your dragon's effect. However, you forget that I have seen that dragon's power already, and thus I have a counter to your counter. I activate the effect of D/D Savant Mendel in my Pendulum Zone! You may be able to stop my Valiant Warrior's effect from activating, but Mendel will prevent him from being destroyed, and when that happens, Mendel Special Summons itself from my Pendulum Zone! Furthermore, I get to add one Dark Contract from my deck to my hand."

 **D/D Savant Mendel: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/400 ATK/1400 DEF**

"Reiji!" I shouted at him. "It doesn't matter! My power still far outmatches yours, and it will only continue to grow! I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's second effect, which will allow me to copy the effects of your Valiant Warrior King Gilgamesh! I may not be able to use his effect to gain a massive amount of attack points, but I noticed that your monster has a second effect! Remind me what that is if you please?"

"When Gilgamesh destroys a monster by battle my opponent takes damage equal to half that monster's original attack points."

"Oh yeah that's right, and with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon stealing that kind of power, I can wipe you out in one hit! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, attack his Gilgamesh! GO! RAVENOUS BLAST!"

"D/D Savant Darwin Effect Activate! He declares survival of the fittest, and so my monster shall survive! He negates your attack and then Special Summons himself from my Pendulum Zone. Your aggression and lust for violence will get you nowhere in the face of my strategy."

 **D/D Savant Darwin: Level 6/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/1500 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **GRRR! RESISTANCE! RESISTANCE! Everywhere I go I see Resistance and Defiance! This Reiji is just like his old man! He refuses to bow and acknowledge the true supreme king! I command you to put this spawn of my enemy IN HIS PLACE!**

Oh believe me, Zarc. I want to. I want to do that so much, but sadly I have to wait.

"I end my turn, and now Starve Venom's attack points return to normal!" I growled.

 **Starve Venom ATK: 5800 - 3000 = 2800 ATK**

"Haven't you figured out by now that attacking me with such anger behind you will get you nowhere?!" Reiji asked me.

I couldn't tell how he meant to say that. If that was a taunt, then

"I don't need you to lecture me on how to play this game! Shut up and duel!" I roared.

"Oh? And here I thought you wished to talk when you first encountered me. I thought you said you needed me to help you!"

"That was different!" I sneered. "I'm having a little bit of an... identity crisis right now... don't worry... you'll understand once I crush your bones, NOW DUEL!"

"Very well. I'll just have to defeat you to make you stop! I draw!"

"Don't forget!" I reminded him. "You have to pay two thousand of your lifepoints thanks to the effect of your Dark Contract with the Forbidden One!"

"That would normally be the case." Reiji explained. "But being the Valiant Warrior that he is, Gilgamesh protects me from all effect damage, including that of my dark contracts, so seeing as I can activate as many as I want with no worry of losing lifepoints, I believe I will activate another one! From my hand, I will activate the Ritual Spell Card, **Dark Contract with the Wicked Mirror!"**

"WHAT?! A Ritual Card?!"

"Indeed!" Reiji spoke in confirmation. "Sometimes the most valuable sources of power come from something people rarely use, and now I shall use this power on you! I offer up my Level 6 D/D Savant Darwin and my Level 2 D/D Savant Mendel as tributes for a Level 8 Ritual Monster!"

The Wicked Mirror appeared underneath the two pendulum monsters, and both Darwin and Mendel were sucked in, giving their life essence to the mirror and summoning a tornado of blue flames.

"Wise and Mysterious as the Shifting Sands of the Desert, I command this newborn king to come through the mirror and change the world with your power!

"GISHKI SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **D/D/D SAND KING SULEIMAN!"**

The tornado of flames transformed into a spiral of sand, conjuring Reiji's new monster. This fiendish lord was clad in Middle Eastern attire, complete with ornate brown armor on his torso, blue sleeves on his limbs, and a purple cloak draping down his back. A golden turban with gleaming sapphires adorned his head like the crown of a king, and a silver mask with red eyes covered his face with the calm painted expression of a wise monk. The calmness soon turned fierce though, and the wise warrior of the desert brandished a large scimitar in each hand, spun through the air, and then landed on the ground with a loud **"HIYAH!"**

 **D/D/D Sand King Suleiman: Level 8/EARTH/Fiend/Ritual/2900 ATK/2500 DEF**

"So now you truly have mastered every single summoning condition?!" I commented. "Excellent work, but that monster won't help you against my dragons!"

"On the contrary, it most certainly will! Now battle! Sand King Suleiman, attack his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! SAND STORM OF ENLIGHTENMENT!"

The wise warrior spun on one knee, creating another tornado of sand. The monster jumped through the tornado and rushed past Clear Wing, cutting him in half. I could feel the pain of my servant as he perished, but no matter. Defeating one dragon meant nothing if he could not win the duel, and once he attacked Starve Venom, it would be all over!

 **Yuri: 2500 - 400 = 2100**

"Gilgamesh, attack his Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! STRIKE OF THE THIRD DYNASTY!"

The axe of the giant began to glow a blood red hue, and the monster charged, slamming the axe down on Starve Venom's head.

 **Yuri: 2100 - 500 = 1600**

"AH HA HA HA HA HA! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW! Starve Venom's effect now activates! When he dies, all other monsters on the field die with him!"

Even with the axe blade sticking out of his head, Starve Venom was still alive and kicking, and now that death was imminent, the trap was sprung! My dragon's wings expanded and crackled, glowing with rose colored electricity. With its final breath, Venom unleashed the storm from its wings back at the two monsters. A massive explosion shook the hallway, and I could see cracks forming in the ceiling and the walls.

 _"Yuri... Please... Stop..."_

 **Ooooooooh! Wouldn't it have been fun if that ceiling gave way and fell on top of him?! Oh, and even better! The noise would have most certainly caught Leo Akaba's attention by now! Oh I would kill for a chance to have him watch his son die as old memories of my fun resurface in his mind!**

 **... Oh who am I kidding I would kill for seemingly no reason at all!**

"AHEM!"

It took the abrupt sound of Reiji's voice to snap me back to reality.

"In case it hasn't escaped your notice, I believe both of my monsters are still standing!"

And it was true! Starve Venom's attack hadn't even landed so much as a scratch on either monster!

"HOW?!" I shrieked. "Starve Venom should have wiped them out! They should both be destroyed!"

"Or so they would die by your dragon's effect," Reiji explained "If my Wicked Mirror didn't have a second effect! You see unlike other Ritual Spell Cards, my Wicked Mirror remains on the field after it activates and behaves like a continuous spell card, meaning I could use it again for future ritual summons if I so desired, but that is not the main reason why it is here. As long as it is on the field, my monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects. Of course like any Dark Contract, I would have to pay one thousand of my lifepoints during each of my standby phases, but that is of little concern to me! What should be concern to you is the incoming effect of Gilgamesh! When he destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to half of its original attack points, so that is an additional 1400 points of damage!"

The red returned to Gilgamesh's axe, and the giant fired a blast from the jeweled tip of the weapon. I shielded myself with my arms as the attack threw me backwards into a wall.

 **Yuri: 1600 - 1400 = 200**

"Turn end."

 **No! N-N-N-NO NO! UNACCEPTABLE! Defeat... It's close... We can't lose... I CAN'T LOSE!**

Did I just hear what I thought I heard. Zarc was panicking?!

 **I can't allow it! I cannot allow defeat! I WON'T! Let me out, Yuri! LET ME OUT!**

 _"Don't... Don't let him out... This is wrong... Remember why you're here..."_

Remember... why I'm here? Wait! Why am I here? I was going to duel Leo Akaba and then...

 **AND THEN MAKE HIM PAY! KILL HIM! TEAR THE SKIN FROM HIS BODY!**

No... NO! I was going to duel him... for answers! I wanted to make him fix me, so that...

"So that I could get rid of YOU!" I remember now! The anger is fading only a little bit, but I remember! This isn't what I want!

 **I'M NOT GIVING YOU A CHOICE, YURI! LET ME OUT!**

"NO! NO I WON'T! AAAAAAH!" A jolt of agony shot through my body and I fell down to one knee, clutching my head in pain as more darkness leaked out of my body.

"Yuri?!" Reiji called out to me, barely raising his voice but still expressing concern.

"Reiji..." Reira whimpered. "So much anger... that creature inside him... **it** wants to destroy everything... but **he** doesn't... he's crying for help..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"**

Completely entranced by my own hatred now, the darkness burst outward, taking the shape of the dragon shadow from my dreams, and through my mouth it spoke to Reiji.

 **"So this is the power of the son of my old enemy. I must say, I didn't think much of you when we got started, but coming this close to defeating me?! Why you actually gave me quite the scare there! No one's ever come this close to defeating me before, so I must say! Round of applause to you, Reiji Akaba! You have earned my respect! Perhaps that will put your mind at ease when I devour you! Its not every day that you can earn the respect of a God!"**

Even in the face of a literal devil, Reiji still stood his ground, his face not showing a hint of fear, even though he did take a step back. Reira was still cowering behind him.

"So you must be the source of the darkness that I keep seeing within Yuya, and now you manifest in Yuri. Who are you?"

 **"Good question! I would want to know the name of God as well if the roles were reversed! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Zarc! Your father and I go WAAAAAAAAAAY back! Why I'm practically part of the family! Might have even been his son in law if life hadn't taken my ambitions in a different direction! Although I suppose if your treacherous sister hadn't stopped me and stripped me of my power, then you would never have been born at all!"  
**

Reiji raised an eyebrow, glanced down at Reira, and then slowly crept his head back up to me. "How did you know Reira was actually a..."

 **"Not the brat, you idiot, your OTHER sister! Your older sister, Ray Akaba! The one responsible for the current wretched state I'm in right now, trapped in the bodies of the four counterparts that spawned from me after she defeated me and split the original dimension into four separate ones while she lies inside her own four counterparts with that oh so smug sense of satisfaction that I KNOW SHE HAS! CURSE HER! CURSE HER AND HER WRETCHED NATURE CARDS!"**

Reiji's eyes were two giant globes of shock and confusion. "Excuse me... What?!"

 **"Oh that's right, you wouldn't know, considering Ray was the only family member Leo Akaba ACTUALLY cared about! HA! Honestly Reiji. Why lie to yourself? You talk about how as the head of the Lancers you will do whatever it takes to save the worlds from the EVIL Leo Akaba, but we know better don't we? You're just angry because your father never gave you the attention you felt entitled to! If he had made the offer to go with him, you would have done so in a heart beat!"**

"That's a lie!" Reiji snapped, the first time I ever saw him slip up.

 **"Maybe it is! Maybe it isn't! I for one don't care! All I care about is finishing what I started! What did the brat say I wanted to do? She said I wanted to quote unquote "Destroy everything?" Why yes indeed! That's the most accurate description of my desires I've ever seen! I've been laid bare! She knows me too well! It's a shame neither of you will live to see the glorious entertainment I shall provide for humanity's final hours, but I promise you, it shall be magnificent!"**

Reiji stared at me for what seemed like hours, and then he closed his eyes and looked away.

"So it seems I have another source of evil I need to stop, and this one is a far greater evil than my father... Zarc, I may not know everything about you, but you're wrong when you accused me of creating the Lancers for selfish reasons! I created the Lancers to protect Standard Dimension from outside threats, and you are the greatest threat I've ever seen! As head of the Lancers I intend to stop you right here and now, and even if I fail, then I shall leave it in the hands of both Yuya AND Yuri."

 **"They can't stop me! They are PART OF ME!"**

"Then perhaps you are your own worst enemy, Zarc!" retorted Reiji. "Yuya Sakaki is without a doubt the strongest and kindest person I've ever met, and if Yuri is his counterpart then he possesses the same strength he has! I saw it myself! He tried to fight you off, and even if he failed this time, he can try again until you are put down forever!"

 **"ENOUGH! There is no fight left in him! Allow me to show you! Oh Yuri! Be a good boy and give this wretched human what he deserves!"**

I sprung to life and drew my card! Finally the hunting game would end with a bang!

"NOW YOU SHALL WITNESS THE TRUE POWER OF A GOD, THE POWER OF THE SUPREME KING! I ACTIVATE DRAGON'S MIRROR!"

"Dragon's Mirror?!"

"That's right, Reiji! I have a little mirror trick of my own to pull, but it's not a Ritual Card. Instead it allows me to banish my Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon from my Graveyard in order for them to unite into the most powerful creature I have so far, and journey one step closer into becoming ONE!"

"Violet Dragon of Poisonous Jaws, Clear White Dragon with Powerful Wings, merge together as one and become the creature you were always meant to be! Become an entity of pure corruption and eradicate everything on this miserable planet!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! SUPREME KING MALICIOUS DRAGON! STARVE VENOM CORRUPTION DRAGON!"

My two dragons rose from the grave and gave into the power of Zarc, allowing the fusion spiral to mold their bodies together into one majestic beast! The dragon hybrid doubled in size, mixing the purple and white of its two components together and allowing the burst of neon green light that served as its wings to attach to its back. Lastly, a pair of eyes and a mouth of teeth opened on its stomach, and the newly arisen half of our whole roared in fury, its bloodlust only rivaled by its master!

 **Starve Venom Corruption Dragon: Level 10/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/3500 ATK/3200 DEF**

Reiji stared at the draconic abomination in shock and awe. "Starve Venom... Corruption Dragon..."

"So that's it... That is the counterpart to Yuya's Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon... and you intend to fuse them even further when you get your hands on Yuya..."

"You catch on fast!" I mocked him.

"I'm afraid you won't get the chance!" He barked at me. "You lose, Zarc!"

"WHAT?! YOU LIE!"

"I'm afraid not! My Sand King does more than serve as an additional soldier. It shall rewrite history and cause your dragon to fall victim to the sands of time. Since you special summoned your Starve Venom Corruption Dragon, I can activate the effect of Sand King Suleiman. By sending my Dark Contract with the Forbidden One to the Graveyard, your monster is shuffled back into your extra deck and then you take one thousand points of damage! It is as I said, you are beaten!"

"Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"BEATEN?! OH I BEG TO DIFFER! IT TAKES MORE THAN THAT TO DEFY THE WILL OF A GOD, AND NOW IT IS YOU WHO IS BEATEN, REIJI!"

"Starve Venom Corruption Dragon effect activates! This will negate the effect of your Sand King and reduce its attack points to Zero!"

"NO!"

"Oh I forgot to mention my dragon has a tendency to go into overkill! When it attacks, it also gains the power your monster just lost!"

 **D/D/D Sand King Suleiman ATK: 2900 - 2900 = 0 ATK**

 **Starve Venom Corruption Dragon ATK: 3500 + 2900 = 6400 ATK**

 **"THIS DUEL IS OVER! BURN REIJI! BURN LIKE ALL THE MISERABLE WRETCHED HUMANS ON THIS PLANET! IT'S WHAT YOU ALL DESERVE!"**

"STARVE VENOM CORRUPTION DRAGON, ATTACK SULEIMAN NOW! DESTRUCTION BLAST OF DECAY!"

The eyes and teeth on Corruption Dragon's stomach began to glow a bright shade of green, and the glow on its wings intensified. The dragon took flight into the air as its wings doubled in size, crackling with green lightning. The dragon momentarily hovered over Suleiman before unleashing a gigiantic blast of green energy from its gaping maw. Suleiman attempted to parry with its blades, but it was useless. The demon warrior was blown off its feet, its skin rotting away was its body dissolved into oblivion, and then the blast came for Reiji. Reiji was blasted backwards and crashed into the wall behind him. The wall gave way, leaving a dent in the stone.

Then Reiji Akaba tumbled to the ground, his glasses falling off his face and shattering as they hit the stone floor.

 **Reiji: 3000 - 4000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Yuri**

"NO! NO REIJI!" Reira screamed.

"Out of my way, Brat!" I growled. "Time to card this little worm!"

"NO! You can't hurt Reiji!" Reira attempted to sound defiant through sobbing tears. "I won't let you! I-I-I-I'll fight you if I have to! Go away! GO AWAY!"

 _"Y-Y-Yuri... Please..."_

 **BEGONE YUGO! THIS IS OUR FATE! ACCEPT IT!**

It is my fate! Isn't it...?

 _"This isn't what you want, Yuri... Think of your future... Think of what you'll lose if you do this..."_

 _"Think of Selena..."_

Selena!

What will happen if she saw me like this? Would she run away? Would she laugh at how weak I was to surrender to Zarc like this? Or would she help me?

 **She abandoned you once, Yuri! She'll abandon you again just like Ray abandoned me!**

No! No he's wrong! Selena isn't like that! She left for a long time but she came back! She came back and she said she wanted to help me!

She came back because she cared about me...

And... And... And I care about her...

No! Stop it Zarc! I won't listen! I WON'T! I WON'T!

 **YOU'RE A FOOL, YURI! You can't stand against me! NO ONE CAN!**

"I... said... STOP IT!" The room exploded in a violent tornado of shadows, and all at once I felt the rage leave me again.

I can think clearly again! I'M ME!

 **Not for long, Yuri! I'll be back! You know that I will be back! Your dragon wants us to be one, and soon you will too! It's only a matter of time!**

It took everything I had to regain control, and now that I had I could feel all my energy leave me at once. Exhausted, I collapsed to the ground, inches from Reiji.

After lying there for God knows how long, Reiji finally stirred. I looked at him, desperate. I didn't even care if I reached Leo Akaba anymore. I just wanted this to end.

"Card me Reiji... Just do it... Just card me and be done with it... Then tear my card up and throw the pieces in the fire... It's what I deserve..."

Reiji propped himself up against the damaged wall. He tried to stand up but his legs failed him, and he resolved to sitting back against the wall.

"That's not what a Lancer does, Yuri." Reiji answered. "I'm not going to stoop to my father's level to see a threat stopped."

"But if you card me now, then the threat of Zarc is gone forever!" I argued. "He won't possess me again, and he'll never come back to life! You'll save the world by doing this, and then everyone I carded can have their revenge by seeing the monster I am die like a dog!"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" I wailed. I could feel tears now. "JUST DO IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"NO YURI!" Reiji used the last of his energy to shout at me. "No! I told it to Zarc's face that I had faith his counterparts are strong enough to stand against him, and I know I'm right! Yuya can fight Zarc off from within, and I have a feeling you can to!"

I couldn't even look at him anymore. I turned away and growled. "Why do you have any faith in me? You don't even know me!"

"I know that you are a counterpart of Yuya." He answered. "So there has to be some form of good in you somewhere, or at least there used to be!"

I couldn't believe it.

Someone actually believed... in me?

"If you won't card me... Then what should I do... I don't know if I can fight him off again..." I whispered.

"Then you don't have much time now, do you?" Reiji replied. "Yusho took off towards my father's throne room! You should do the same! He needs all the help he can get, and considering the damage done to me." He grunted and clutched his chest with his hand. "I doubt I will be in fighting condition any time soon."

"You're just... letting me go..."

"I'm letting you prove me right, Yuri." Reiji answered. "If Yuya is strong enough to fight off Zarc, so can you."

There were no more words spoken between us. I was in too much of a state of disbelief to talk to him anymore, but with this revelation came resolve. I still had to go with my original plan. I'm going to find Leo Akaba and make him tell me everything he knows about Zarc, then I'm going to find a way to get this demon out of my head, even if I have to beat that bald madman within an inch of his life to make him tell me how!

Then...

Then I'll finally be able to tell Selena how sorry I really am.

Now it's finally time. Its time for Leo Akaba to pay for everything.

* * *

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **D/D/D Valiant Warrior King Gilgamesh: Level 10/DARK/Fiend/Synchro/3300 ATK/4000 DEF**

 **1 D/D Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner D/D/D Monsters**

Effect: Must be Synchro Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You take no effect damage as long as this card is face up on your side of the field. When this card is Synchro Summoned, monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK for each face-up Spell/Trap card on the field. Then this card gains 500 ATK for each face-up Spell/Trap card on the field. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of the destroyed monster.

Trivia: This monster is based on Gilgamesh, a character in an Ancient Mesopotamian Poem titled _The Epic of Gilgamesh_ which was written in the year 2100 BC and is considered to actually be the very fist work of Literature ever written in human history. In the poem, Gilgamesh is depicted as a hero and a demigod who uses his superhuman strength to defend the city of his people.

 **D/D/D Sand King Suleiman: Level 8/EARTH/Fiend/Ritual/2900 ATK/2500 DEF**

Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with Dark Contract with the Wicked Mirror. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent Special Summons a monster, you can send one D/D or Dark Contract card you control to the Graveyard. Shuffle that monster into the deck and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

Trivia: This monster is based on Suleiman the Magnificent, the tenth and longest ruling Muslim Sultan who ruled the Ottoman Empire from 1520-1566. He is responsible for bringing about the Golden Age of the Ottoman Empire, during which he expanded its military, economic, and political power, and he also greatly influenced its focus on the development of education, literature, and the arts.

 **D/D Savant Darwin: Level 6/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/1500 ATK/2500 DEF (Pendulum Scale 2)**

Pendulum Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a face-up D/D Monster you control, you can negate that attack. Then Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Effect: D/D Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects during the turn this card was used as a material to Special Summon a D/D/D Monster.

Trivia: This Monster is based on Charles Darwin, a British Scientist who is considered the father of modern day biology and modern day evolutionary science. He is most famous for his expeditions to the Galapagos Islands and his evolutionary theories based on the Darwin's Finches Experiment, as well as publishing the biography based on his scientific findings, titled _The Origin of Species._

 **D/D Savant Mendel: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/400 ATK/1400 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 8)**

Pendulum Effect: During either player's turn, when a D/D Monster you control would be targeted or destroyed by an opponent's card effect, that monster is not destroyed. After you use this effect, you can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, if you control another face-up D/D monster, you can add one D/D or Dark Contract Card from your deck to your hand.

Trivia: This monster is based on Gregor Mendel, an Austrian Scientist from the 1800s, who is considered by Modern Science to be The Father of Genetics. Mendel's experiments with Pea Plants allowed him to deduce the theories of Genetic Heredity, Dominant and Recessive Genes, and how Genes are passed from Parent to Child. In fact, the facts and rules of how organisms inherit their Genetic Traits from their parents are called the Laws of Mendelian Inheritance.

 **D/D Doppelganger: Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 5)**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target one D/D Monster you control that has a Level. The ATK and DEF of all D/D Monsters you control become equal to that monster's ATK and DEF, and their Levels become equal to that monster's Level.

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can target one D/D monster you control that has a Level. This card's ATK and DEF become equal to that monster's ATK and DEF. Also this card's Level becomes equal to that monster's Level.

 **Predator Plant - Hydronora Crab: Level 2/DARK/Plant/900 ATK/500 DEF**

Effect: When this card is used as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon, you can Special Summon one Predator Plant Monster from your deck.

 **Dark Contract with the Wicked Mirror: Ritual Spell Card**

Effect: This card remains on the field after activation. Once per turn, this card can be used to Ritual Summon any Fiend Type Ritual Monster. You must also tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. D/D Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects as long as this card remains face-up on the field. During each of your standby phases, take 1000 damage.

 **Dark Contract with the Forbidden One: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: During each of your standby phases, take 2000 damage. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn, you can activate one of the following effects.

1\. Fusion Summon one D/D/D Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters in your hand or face up on your side of the field as Fusion Materials.

2\. Target one D/D Monster you control that has a Level. Treat that monster as a Tuner Monster. Immediately after this effect resolves Synchro Summon one D/D/D Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control as Synchro Materials, including the targeted monster.

3\. Target one D/D Monster you control that has a Level. The Levels of all D/D Monsters you control become the same as that monster's Level. Immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon one D/D/D Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control as Xyz Materials.

 **Predator Offshoot: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when a Plant Type Monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon this card to your side of the field as an effect monster (Level 4/DARK/Plant/1500 ATK/1500 DEF) (This card is still treated as a trap card.) When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent then you can Special Summon one Predator Plant Monster from your Graveyard.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **WHAT'S THIS?! Yuri fought off Zarc?! Reiji lost a card game to someone that wasn't Yuya?! YURI DIDN'T CARD ANYONE?!**

 **I admit that multiple times during my session writing this, I had to walk outside to check the sky for flying pigs just to be sure of what I was doing.**

 **So yeah as you probably guessed now, we are nearing the climax of the fanfiction now that Yuri is literally inches away from Leo Akaba's doorstep.**

 **So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, feel free to leave a review and let me know! Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Now that we're reaching our grand climax, let's check on Selena and our Lancers!**

 **Of course they'll have to reach Leo Akaba's throne room first, and since I'm a rather evil author who likes to torture his characters, I'm sure as hell not going to make it easy for any of them, especially Selena!**

 **You're all in for a special treat because an old friend is returning! Let's get started!**

 **No ownership whatsoever of ARC V, but I am the proud owner of this fanfiction!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Wild Animal

 **Selena:**

"Alright, so which way do we go from here?! I swear it feels like a maze every second I walk through these Academia halls!"

Shun's complaining was still unending, but thanks to his reunion with Ruri, it was more subdued than before. Thank God for that. I wasn't sure I could take more of it, and at least he wasn't making anymore insults and questioning my trust anymore. It was almost amusing to see how much of a tight leash Ruri had over Shun's temper.

Rin was still in a bad way. She hadn't spoken at all since Yuzu defeated Barrett, and she was trailing the furthest behind our little group, with Ruri staying in the back to make sure she was okay. I didn't think she would fully believe me when I told her Yugo was alive. In truth I don't know if there even is a way to undo the fusion between the four dragon boys, which means Rin actually would never see Yugo again.

Wait, so if Yuri and I finally end up together, if Yugo stays inside his head would anything Yuri and I do together count as a threesome, or...

OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! Stopping myself there! One thing at a time! Think of other things!

Like escaping, finally winning the war, being friends with the lancers again...

Trying again to bring Yuri back to my side... How much I miss him...

Feeling his warm, strong hands around my waist, and his tough chiseled torso, and his ...

"Selena?!"

"Yes Yuri?" I couldn't stop myself in time to correct myself and I soon realized I accidentally said that to Yuya. He stared at me in pure confusion.

"Uhhhhh... Selena... why are you looking at me like that?"

"Yeah Selena, Why ARE you looking at Yuya like that?!"

Yuzu came up from behind me and glared at me. Her stare bordered on homicidal and her voice was a murderous whisper.

I saw that her trademark fan was now out and ready to use in full force.

"Selena is that drool?!"

"Uhhhhh NO! NO! NO!" I corrected myself in a panic, wiping off anything that might confirm what Yuya just asked! "I was just uh... Lost in my own thoughts!"

I Oh God I hope I didn't say any of my private Yuri thoughts out loud!

"HEY! I hate to interrupt whatever's going on between you three, but we got company!"

Ruri snapped us out of our argument and we looked up to see what she meant. We had reached the crossroads of the endless corridors. The pathway to the docks was straight ahead, while the other two paths took us deeper into the castle, one of which was back to Leo Akaba's throne room and I sure as hell wasn't going there.

But as I feared would eventually happen, our path was blocked by the obelisk force. Twelve of them, three right in front of us, but their backs were turned to us because they were already occupied with dueling someone else.

Kaito, and Edo Phoenix had his back to him dueling another threesome of Obelisk Force Soldiers on the opposite side, but I was in for another surprise.

Guarding the left and right passageways were two more familiar faces. Sora was battling another Obelisk Trio, and the second newcomer was someone I hadn't seen since my very first days at Academia.

The sand blonde hair and the set of well endowed... features... on her chest that made my own look like pancakes in comparison... lucky bitch... gave it away...

Asuka!

It figures she would have joined the Lancers eventually. I rarely interacted with her during my time at Academia, but of the Fusion Dimension Residents who opposed the Professor's Plans, she was the most vocal. After awhile I just stopped seeing her. I thought someone either carded her or locked her up as punishment, but it seems she's stronger than I gave her credit for.

If only I had decided to escape with her, maybe things would have been different...

"Should we intrude?" Yuya asked me. "I mean look at the field! There's twelve chaos giants blocking the way! They need help!"

"No need!" Shun spoke with one of his rare smiles. "I have a feeling it's going to be the Obelisk Force who will need help!"

 **Current Status of Duel:**

 **Asuka: 3000 Lifepoints**

 **Obelisk Force Red: 2700 Lifepoints**

 **Obelisk Force Green: 2200 Lifepoints**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow: 3000 Lifepoints**

 **Asuka's Field**

 **Cyber Angel Daikini: Level 8/LIGHT/Fairy/Ritual/2700 ATK/2400 DEF**

 **Obelisk Force Field:**

 **(Three) Ancient Gear Chaos Giant: Level 10/DARK/Machine/Fusion/4500 ATK/3000 DEF**

 **Asuka's Turn**

"We gave all of you the chance to surrender!" Asuka yelled. "I'll make you regret not taking it! I summon Cyber Petit Angel in attack mode, and its effect allows me to add the Machine Angel Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand!"

A tiny pink metal ball joined the cyber angel on Asuka's side of the field, hovering around with an innocent cherub smile on its face.

 **Cyber Petit Angel: Level 2/LIGHT/Fairy/300 ATK/200 DEF**

"Now since Daikiki is not strong enough to take out your three chaos giants, I guess I'm just going to have to summon something a little bit stronger! I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Machine Angel Ritual! With this card, I offer my Level 8 Cyber Angel Daikini and my Level 2 Cyber Petit Angel to perform a Level 10 Ritual Summon!"

"Angel of Eternal Power, show your form to the entire world and illuminate all of creation with your cleansing light!"

"GISHKI SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! CYBER ANGEL VISHNU!"

Asuka's ritual spell conjured a device which appeared to be a cross between a sacrificial altar and a blacksmith's forge. Daikini and the Petit Angel transformed into glowing balls of flame and allowed themselves to be consumed as sacrifices for the ritual. Within the pits of the furnace, a tower of flame burst outward and Asuka's new monster appared. Elegant and Divine, it took the shape of a four armed adult woman dressed in the motif of an Indian Goddess. A pink cone shaped crown adorned her head and white thigh high boots adorned her legs. Her battle dress were radiant royal blues and pinks with white plates on her shoulders and gold jewelry on her arms. The angel touched down with a graceful landing as six shining wings of energy sprouted on her back, and a golden gear shaped ring rested behind her.

 **Cyber Angel Vishnu: Level 10/LIGHT/Fairy/Ritual/3000 ATK/3000 DEF**

"Activate effect! Cyber Angel Vishnu destroys all your fusion monsters, and one of you will take one thousand points of damage for each monster destroyed by this effect, and the lucky recipient of this damage shall be..."

Asuka dragged her arm across the room as if to tease the cowering Obelisk Force Soldiers until she finally pointed at one of them.

"YOU!"

The face of the Yellow Obelisk Force Soldier turned deathly white as he realized there was nothing that could stop his impending doom. On Asuka's command, the blue crest in front of Vishnu's pink crown covered her face like a robot's helmet and the golden gear on her back flared to life, spinning in the air and firing a barrage of energy blasts. The firepower of the cyber angel tore gaping holes in the chaos giants and the three monsters exploded into dust, with the yellow soldier taking the worst of the blast.

 **Obelisk Force Yellow: 3000 - 3000 = 0 (LOSE)**

"Don't think the two of you will be left standing either!" Asuka continued. "Because when Cyber Angel uses this effect, she can attack twice this turn! Go Vishnu! Attack them both directly and end this duel! ASCENSCION BLAST!"

The wings of the cyber angel doubled in size and transformed into streams of holy flames, consuming the remaining two soldiers as they fell to the ground in defeat.

 **Obelisk Force Green: 2200 - 3000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Obelisk Force Red: 2700 - 3000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Asuka**

Asuka smiled and gave the three unconscious soldiers a teasing wink. "And that's how the students of Yusho Sakaki duel!"

 **Current Status of Duel:**

 **Sora: 300 Lifepoints**

 **Obelisk Force Red: 4000 Lifepoints**

 **Obelisk Force Green: 2600 Lifepoints**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow: 2000 Lifepoints**

 **Sora's Field:**

 **Frightfur Bear: Level 6/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/2200 ATK/1800 DEF**

 **Obelisk Force Field:**

 **(Three) Ancient Gear Chaos Giant: Level 10/DARK/Machine/Fusion/4500 ATK/3000 DEF**

 **Sora's Turn**

"It's over for you traitor!" The red soldier snarled. "That little teddy bear won't protect you from us!"

"Wrong! This is the end for the three of you!" Sora declared. "I summon Edge Imp Saw to the field! When this card is normal summoned I can send one Fluffal Monster from my hand to the Graveyard and draw two cards, just so long as I place a card in my hand on the bottom of my deck!"

The dark side of Sora's deck showed its face in the form of a shiny metal saw blade with glowing red eyes on its face. As Sora drew his cards, he grinned in triumph.

"And it looks like luck is on my side! One of the cards I just drew is Polymerization! Now I fuse my Edge Imp Saw with the Fluffal Leo that I have in my hand!"

"Steel Blades possessed by demons, become one with the fanged beast and show us a new form of incredible power!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! KING OF THE JUNGLE WHO RIPS EVERYTHING TO PIECES! FRIGHTFUR LEO!"

The fusion spiral appeared behind the saw blade and the innocent stuffed lion, but instead of a normal fusion summon, something more sinister occurred. The saw blade vanished, and then the new fusion monster burst out of the lion's stuffed body, revealing a creature out of a child's nightmares. The new macabre patchwork cat was now a horrific hybrid of stuffing and saw blades, and with a feral grin of sharp teeth, the abomination shrieked in a maniacal psychotic cackle.

 **Frightfur Leo: Level 7/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/2400 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Activate Monster Effect! Now that Frightfur Leo is out on the field, I can target one monster on the field and destroy it, and then its controller takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points, so one of you is going down right now! Leo, destroy the red chaos giant!"

The soldier could do nothing as Sora's monster extended its red razor blade claws towards the giant, pulling it towards the spinning saw blade on its chest and chopping it to scrap metal.

 **Obelisk Force Red: 4000 - 4000 = 0 (LOSE)**

"Now luckily for the two of you, my little kitty cat can't attack directly during the turn I activate its effect, but my trusty bear here can!"

"You must not have been paying attention in math class, traitor!" The Green Obelisk Force Soldier sneered. "Even if that overgrown plushie of yours does get strong enough to take out one of our chaos giants, that would still leave one of us left to finish you off next turn!"

"Oh I already know that! That's why I have another fusion monster who's eager to join the party! I activate the spell card Frightfur Fusion! Now I can target the Fluffal Leo and the Edge Imp Scissors that are both in my Graveyard and banish them in order to bring out a brand new fusion monster!"

"Demonic Edge and the Fangs of the Beast, become one in the mystic vortex and show us your new form of incredible power!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! MYSTICAL JUNGLE BEAST THAT DESTOYS EVERYTHING IN IT'S PATH! FRIGHTFUR TIGER!"

The stuffed lion reappeared on Sora's field again, and the poor creature once again had to experience the horror of birthing a new fusion monster. This time, the monster bursting out of the lion's stuffing resembled a blue stuffed tiger with black stripes. Small pairs of scissors connected its limbs together and the glowing red eyes of the edge imp hid within the mouth of the tiger like a demon wearing a Halloween costume.

 **Frightfur Tiger: Level 6/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/1900 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Activate Effect! Since I used two monsters to fusion summon Frightfur Tiger, it can destroy your two remaining Ancient Gear Chaos Giants! Also, all three of my fusion monsters now gain three hundred attack points for every Frightfur monster on the field!"

Two giant pairs of scissors fired out of the tiger's chest and cut the two remaining giants down to size. The soldiers were speechless. I would be too in their situation considering how powerful their chaos giants are! The large taken down by the small, a fitting type of justice.

 **Frightfur Tiger ATK: 1900 + 900 = 2800 ATK**

 **Frightfur Bear ATK: 2200 + 900 = 3100 ATK**

 **Frightfur Leo ATK: 2400 + 600 = 3300 ATK**

"Now you're all done for! Frightfur Bear, Frightfur Tiger, Attack their lifepoints directly!"

In a blur of claws, teeth, and bladed weapons, the three terrifying toy animals attacked, and the soldiers were down within seconds.

 **Obelisk Force** **Green** : **4000 - 4000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow: 4000 - 4000 =0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Sora**

Sora looked to Asuka and gave her a smile and a thumbs up. Six down. Six to go!

 **Current Status of Duel:**

 **Kaito: 4000 Lifepoints**

 **Obelisk Force Red: 3000 Lifepoints**

 **Obelisk Force Green: 3000 Lifepoints**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow: 3000 Lifepoints**

 **Kaito's Field:**

 **Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon: Rank 8/LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **Obelisk Force Field:**

 **(Three) Ancient Gear Chaos Giant: Level 10/DARK/Machine/4500 ATK/3000 DEF**

 **Kaito's Turn**

"I activate the spell card, Rank Up Magic Cipher Ascension! With this spell card, I rebuild the overlay unit in order to evolve my dragon into its most powerful form!"

"Bright Galaxy shining in the darkness of space, release the forever unchanging light and become a beacon that illuminates the path to the future!"

"RANK UP XYZ EVOLUTION! ARISE, MY TRUE ACE, NEO GALAXY EYES CIPHER DRAGON!"

 **Neo Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon: Rank 9/LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/4500 ATK/3000 DEF**

"Activate effect! By detaching all three of its overlay units, Neo Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon can take control of all three of your Ancient Gear Chaos Giants! Their names are now treated as doppelgangers of my Cipher Dragon, but their effects are negated and only the original Neo Galaxy Eyes can attack this turn! Furthermore, thanks to the effect of my Rank Up Magic Spell Card, Neo Galaxy Eyes gains five hundred attack points for each one I just took!"

"WHAT?!"

"OUR MONSTERS!"

 **Neo Galaxy Eyes ATK: 4500 + 1500 = 6000 ATK**

"Wait a second! This actually isn't the end for us after all! He may have taken our monsters, but he still only gets one attack!"

"Wrong! Activate Spell Card, Cipher Diffusion! With this spell card, the attack points of the monsters I've stolen from you are reduced to Zero, but now the original Neo Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon gains the ability to attack three times this turn!"

"NO!" The soldiers screamed, but no amount of cowering or begging could save them now.

"Neo Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon, finish them off! CIPHER STREAM OF HORROR!"

The dragon's wings burst outward again until the entire room was illuminated in its glow, and the soldiers were helpless as the supernova blasting out of the dragon's mouth consumed them all. The three fell to the ground in a heap from the power of the flames and they didn't get back up.

I must admit, after seeing that, even I would be a little scared to face that level of violent power.

 **Obelisk Force Red: 4000 - 4000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Obelisk Force Green: 4000 - 4000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow: 4000 - 4000= 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Kaito**

Last but not least was the former Commander in Chief himself, Edo Phoenix. Off all the people I expected to betray Academia and join the Lancers, Edo Phoenix was the absolute last person I could think of. Last time I saw him, his zealotry towards Academia's cause was more passionate than anyone I ever met, yet here he was fighting alongside the other Lancers to undo the damage that he was partially to blame for.

 **Current Status of Duel:**

 **Edo Phoenix: 4000 Lifepoints**

 **Obelisk Force Red: 1000 Lifepoints**

 **Obelisk Force Green: 1300 Lifepoints**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow: 1200 Lifepoints**

 **Edo Phoenix's Field:**

 **Destiny Hero - Dystopia: Level 8/DARK/Warrior/Fusion/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

 **Destiny Hero - Drill Dark: Level 4/DARK/Warrior/1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

 **Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude: Level 4/DARK/Warrior/1400 ATK/1600 DEF**

 **Obelisk Force Field:**

 **(Three) Ancient Gear Chaos Giant: Level 10/DARK/Machine/Fusion/4500 ATK/3000 DEF**

 **Edo Phoenix's Turn**

"I can't believe you would do this to us, Phoenix!" One of the soldiers wailed at him. To my surprise, he actually sounded hurt by Edo joining the Lancers.

"You were the best of us! You had everything you ever wanted, and with you on our side we couldn't possibly lose! We all worshipped you and wanted to be like you, but you repay the Professor for everything he did by spitting in his face?! How could you?!"

Edo responded with a long winded sigh. "You know I would love to break into an inspirational speech about why I decided to switch sides and how I now realize that what Academia is doing is wrong, but you guys aren't going to listen to me, so I'm just going to finish you three off and move on! We'll talk some more with the war is over! How about that?!"

"You have some nerve to mock us!" The second soldier snapped.

"I'm not here to mock you! I'm here to defeat you! Now it's time to take out those Giants! And I'm going to start by activating the effect of Destiny Hero Dynamite in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can increase the attack power of Destiny Hero - Dystopia by one thousand, but I'm not going to keep that attack boost for very long! By returning Dystopia's attack points to normal, I can destroy one card on the field, so I will destroy one of your Giants!"

"Go Dystopia! Unleash your Noble Justice!"

The dark hero obeyed and fired a glowing ball of light from his right arm, aiming for the head of the giant. The attack connected, destroying the giant and sending its headless body tumbling to the ground.

"Activate Quick Play Spell Card! **D - Impending Doom!** I can activate this card when a monster is destroyed and I control a Destiny Hero Fusion Monster! Now all of my destiny hero monsters will gain attack power equal to the destroyed monster's original attack points!"

 **Dystopia ATK: 2800 + 4500 = 7300 ATK**

 **Drill Dark ATK: 1600 + 4500 = 6100 ATK**

 **Diamond Dude ATK: 1400 + 4500 = 5900 ATK**

"This duel is over! Destiny Hero - Drill Dark, attack the second chaos Giant! IMPALE RUN!"

The second giant stood no chance as Edo's monster speared it through the chest with its spinning drill, causing the red soldier to be sent flying from the force of the attack.

 **Obelisk Force Red: 1000 - 1000 = 0 (LOSE)**

"Diamond Dude, attack the third chaos giant! ADAMANTINE PUNCH!"

The crystal clad warrior struck the third giant with enough muscle behind the punch to send the giant toppling over, which promptly fell on top of the second obelisk soldier.

 **Obelisk Force Green: 1300 - 1300 = 0 (LOSE)**

"Dystopia, attack the third Obelisk Soldier Directly! DYSTOPIAN BLOW!"

Dystopia charged forward and struck the final Obelisk Soldier in the chest with his glowing fist, and he went down with the rest of them, finally ending the grueling battle.

Another Victory for the Lancers!

 **Obelisk Force Yellow: 1400 - 1400 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Edo Phoenix**

Edo gave the unconscious soldiers a nudge with his foot just to make sure they were down for the count. The only response he got was a pained grown.

He turned back towards us and gave us a smile. "Well, that went well! Nice of you guys to show up!"

"KAITO!" Ruri called out and waved to the blonde duelist, to which Kaito gasped. "Ruri?!"

"She's safe, Kaito!" Shun addressed his friend. "They all are!"

"Yuya!" Sora ran to Yuya with a broad grin. "You alright?!"

"I am now, Sora!" Yuya replied. "Looks like I have you and the others to thank, and... Who's that?!"

He was staring at the approaching Asuka, and the way he said those last two words sent Yuzu's temper into a boil again.

Oh Yuya you're in trouble.

"What do you mean, "who's that", Yuya?" She asked in that creepy threatening whisper of hers. I saw her fan in her hand again, ready to slap him.

"Oh, uhhhhh Nothing Yuzu! Nothing!" Yuya replied sheepishly. "I just wanted to know who she is!"

"Her eyes are up there YOU BAKA!" And Yuya was struck to the ground with a slap from Yuzu's fan.

Asuka watched the scene unfold and covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a small giggle. Then she turned to me.

"Ohhhhh... it's you..." She spoke, not in a hostile manner, but I could tell she wasn't exactly happy to see me.

We were never friends. The only friend I had was Yuri, and the few times I ever interacted with her, she never approved of Yuri's presence.

She had the nerve to call Yuri creepy.

"Selena"

"Asuka"

"Have you finally decided to fight for the good guys, or are you still in the mood to flip flop for the sake of defending monsters?"

"Don't you dare talk about Yuri that way!" I snapped. "You don't know him!"

"I know enough to know that I can't forgive him for what he's done!"

"IF I MAY GET THINGS BACK ON TRACK!" Yuzu suddenly stepped in between us with a pleading look on her face.

Asuka was the first to calm down. "Sorry... I'm not so quick to anger normally, I'm just... tired of fighting... tired of losing people I care about..."

"We all are." I agreed with her.

Asuka looked past me and addressed the tomato headed dragon boy behind me. "Are you Yuya Sakaki?"

Yuzu's eyes flashed with anger again, but Asuka stopped her. "Relax! I know he's taken!" Asuka winked at Yuzu and she turned as red as my old Slifer Jacket.

"Uh... Yeah I'm Yuya." He replied.

"I'm glad you're alright! Your father's here and he's worried sick about you!"

"DAD?!" Yuya suddenly sprang to life with shock. "My dad's here?!

"Yes he is, and he and Reiji sent me to help you out! Are you okay! You're not having any... homicidal thoughts?"

Yuya's eyebrows furrowed. "Homicidal thoughts?"

Asuka looked away. "Ummm... how do I explain this... Reiji was dueling Yuri when I last saw him and Yuri was acting all... possessed..."

"NO!" I screamed, and every face in the room turned to me. It can't be! It can't happen again! I can't think of what would happen if he became like that again.

Both Ruri and Rin delivered bitter glares towards my direction, still unable to comprehend why I would defend someone like Yuri.

"Anyway..." Asuka continued. "He just wanted to make sure you were okay! For some reason he thinks you could be possessed just like Yuri, and I have no idea why! If you're Yusho Sakaki's son, then there's no way you could ever turn out like that mons..."

She suddenly looked at me and swallowed her words. "I mean evil... violent... You know what I mean..."

Yuya's head started drooping. "Yeah..." his voice trailed off. "No way at all..."

"Yuya?" Yuzu spoke to him. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Yuzu." He reassured her. "I'll be fine."

"Well then!" Sora entered the conversation. "Now that we know for sure that Yuya's okay, what's the plan?"

"Are we finally going to take the fight to Leo Akaba?" Kaito growled.

"I'd say Selena is the one with the plan." Shun spoke up. "It was her idea that got us this far."

"Right." I gathered everyone in front of me so I could take charge. "Now that all four of us bracelet girls are out of our cells, our first priority is to make sure the Professor's plan never succeeds. As much as I want to defeat Leo Akaba right now, we still need to make sure he can never do what he plans to do, and since he needs all four of us bracelet girls in one place for it to work, we need to get us off the island. We need to get to the docks and go into hiding until the war ends."

"WHAT?"! Ruri shrieked. "NO! I'm not running away! Not after everything that's happened! I want to be there when Academia falls!"

"I know you do, Ruri." I answered her. "That's why I volunteer Rin to be the one to get off the island."

Rin spoke for the first time in hours. "Me?" She whispered.

"Yes, You!" I gave her a comforting look. "You've been through enough, and I promise you, the first thing you're going to see when I come back for you is Yugo!"

That at least did some good towards cheering her up. "Okay..." She managed to conjure a small smile.

"Since he needs all four of us." I continued. "We only need one of us to get off the island, so as long as Rin stays away from Academia, then the Professor's plans will never succeed. After we get to the docks and get Rin off the island, we double back and take the fight to Leo Akaba."

"And take that bastard out once and for all!" Kaito slammed his fist into his palm.

"Damn right we will!" I answered him. "Any questions?"

Only silence and smiles answered my plan.

I honestly didn't expect that...

To have all these people willing to follow me...

Trusting me...

Perhaps there's hope for me yet...

"Alright then! Docks are that way! Let's go!"

 **SLAM!**

Before we could even take a single step, our path was blocked by a large cage door slamming down from the ceiling.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shun exclaimed.

"What is this?!" shouted Yuya.

"I don't know!" I replied, equally surprised as everyone else. "But this cage door doesn't appear to have a key hole! I don't think we can get it open."

"So if we can't go directly to the docks, what happens now?" Yuzu asked me.

I turned towards the left path instead of the blocked path straight ahead of me and pointed.

"The blocked path was the most direct way to the docks, but if we go this way, we can still make it. It will take longer, but we can still..."

 **SLAM!**

"Get there..." My hopes were crushed once again as another cage door blocked the second path.

"ANOTHER ONE?!" Ruri wailed in frustration.

"What's going on?!" Yuya wondered, but then his eyes perked up. "You don't think..."

"I think you're right, Yuya." The feeling of doom in my gut only added to my suspicion. "The security cameras are back on. Leo Akaba is watching us right now!"

Which also means my cover is blown. He knows I've turned on him! So much for subtlety now.

"Okay well if he sees us then why is he using the doors?" Yuzu asked me. "Why not just send more Obelisk Force Soldiers?"

"I think he's running out of henchmen at this point!" I replied with a small chuckle.

"Well he doesn't want us to go that way, and he doesn't want to go this way!" Edo began deducing the Professor's plan as he pointed to the blocked path.

"And going back the way we came only takes us back to the dungeons, and that's a dead end." Yuya finished for him.

"So that means he's herding us like cattle!" Asuka spoke with disgust in her voice. "He wants us to take that path, but that leads..."

"Back to the Professor's Throne Room!" Sora finished for her.

"S-s-so that's it?" stuttered Rin. "He's going to find us?"

"No!" shouted Yuya. "We're going to find him!"

"Yuya's right!" I agreed. "If he knows what we're up to, and he's not going to let us leave, then we have no choice but to take the fight to him now! We might have to risk all four of us being in close proximity to the Professor, but I doubt he can just snap his fingers and force us to do what he needs us to do! We'll just have to take him out now! If it's a fight we want, it's a fight he's going to get!"

"And there's no way he can defeat all of us!" said Yuya. His boldness was contagious.

"Then lets' go!"

Down the pathway we ran, Edo and Sora taking the lead with myself and the rest of us not far behind. Sure enough, each time we reached a crossroad or an intersection, there was another cage door blocking the way, forcing us to go exactly where the professor wanted us to go. He could be forcing us to enter the throne room, or he could be leading us into a trap. We're like mice in a maze now, and if this is a trap, we have no choice but to spring it!

After about five minutes of running, we came to a halt. Down the corridor was a single ornately decorated door. The Professors' throne room had many entrances. This wasn't the main entrance, but it could get us there.

Unfortunately I was so focused on the fact that we finally reached our destination, that none of us realized the possibility of more cage doors.

 **SLAM!**

A cage door separated Sora and Edo from the rest of the group.

 **SLAM!**

Another cage door trapped me from the group placing me in between that one and the first one! I was trapped like a rat!

 **SLAM!**

Without warning, a third cage door blocked any chance of escape by coming down right behind the rest of the group.

"Edo! Sora!" Yuya cried out to them.

"We're fine, Yuya!" Edo called back. "It looks like we're the only ones who can continue forward."

"NO! LOOK! You've got company!"

All eyes darted directly in front of us, and we found that Yuya was right. A lone figure stood in between our path to the Professor's throne room.

I was confused at first. If the Professor wanted to guard his throne room, he would have sent more than one henchmen against the ten of us, but then I was in for a surprise as the person came closer.

Shaggy Dark Red Hair. A Muscular Tanned Torso, Bare feet, and Ragged Blue Pants!

"Battle Beast?! Is that you?!"

The man perked up at the sound of my voice, and I finally saw his face. It was him!

Thank God! Now we're in good hands! With the Battle Beast back at my side, we can't possibly lose!

"It's alright guys!" I told everyone. "This is the Battle Beast! He's a friend! Battle Beast! Hi!"

I waved at him, but some reason, he seemed reluctant to come forward, like a dog catching the scent of a stranger.

"Selena..."

"Oh thank God you're alright! We need to..."

Then everything changed.

"N-N-N-N-NO! NO SELENA! NO FRIEND! NO MORE SELENA! CAN'T HAVE MORE FRIEND! NO MORE BANDAGING WOUNDS, AND HUGS, AND SOFT TOUCH AND NICE, KIND WORDS! NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

One minute he was quiet and subdued, and now he was flying back into an animalistic rage. Like a rabid monkey facing a snake, he backed away from us, began screaming at the top of his lungs. The Battle Beast shielded his face with one arm and began banging on the walls with the corridor, strong enough to make cracks and dents wherever his fist went.

This was pure horror!

This can't be my friend!

He couldn't have relapsed and gone savage again so quickly!

Could he?

"Battle Beast? What's wrong?! You have to calm down! It's me! These are my friends!"

Nothing was working! He wouldn't move! All he did now was cower from me with his back to the wall.

Sora tried to approach him. "Hey..." He said, his voice as soft as possible. "We're not going to hurt you, we just want to talk!"

The Battle Beast responded in a way I never expected! He punched Sora in the stomach and sent him flying back into the bars of the cage!

"BATTLE BEAST!" I shrieked. "What's gotten into you?!"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER BAD LANCERS!" He roared.

"WOAH! Easy there big fella! We're just trying to..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He roared.

"Oh my God! He's foaming at the mouth!" Yuzu screamed.

"THIS is the friend you were talking about?" Shun questioned me.

"He's not normally like this!" I answered back in a panic. "He's supposed to be good now, or he was... I... I... I don't know what's wrong with him!"

At this point, the Battle Beast's eyes were darting around the room and he was muttering hissing words under his breath like a mental patient seeing things that aren't there.

"Have to card them...Yessssss! Have to card the Bad Lancers! Card the Lancers or be punished! Hunt or be hunted! Card or be carded! Can't be punished again! Can't be punished! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO! NO MORE PUNISH!"

Punish?! Then that means...

"Battle Beast..." I whimpered. "What did he do to you..."

The Battle Beast looked up at me one last time, but the very next second he looked away. It was then I got a good look at the rest of his body. There were scars and bruises on his chest and back, fresh ones, and the running marks on his eyes indicated he had been crying for hours.

"Sorry Selena..." He whispered. "He broke me..."

Oh My God...

No...

"That bastard..." I whispered. My hands gripped the bars of the cage so hard, I could have broken them. "How can he be so inhumane... so cruel... How?!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back. It was Yuzu.

"Selena..."

I could feel my face grow moist again. No amount of inner strength could keep me from crying for my friend. I couldn't look at Yuzu now, or anyone.

"I just..." My voice became dry as a desert, and it cracked with each word. "I just wanted to do one thing right... I can't even save one person..."

"Selena, it's not your fault! It's his!" Yuzu soothed me. "You tried your best, but sometimes kindness isn't enough."

"Look at him!" Asuka shuddered. "The Professor must have spent years programming him to behave this way! If the Battle Beast was left alone with him, then all it must have taken was a beating and some scare tactics to get him back under his leash.

"The mentality of a terrified slave." Shun shook his head in disgust. "Does he want freedom or a master?"

"Why should we let him stop us?" Kaito spoke him, his voice rather cold. "Former friend or not, we're going to have to take him out if we want to get past him."

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" I screamed. "I CAN FIX THIS! I CAN FIX THIS! I HAVE TO FIX THIS! WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM LIKE THIS!"

"Selena..." My heart stopped again as I heard the beast call my name.

"S-s-s-said he hurt you... Said he hurt you if I didn't do what he said... Everything be fine! Yessssss! Deliver you and the other Selenas to Professor and everything be Okay! No more hurt! No more punish! Just me and four Selenas! Living back in Jungle with four Selenas! Four Selena friends! Everything be Okay! Everything Okay!"

Oh God! Why?!

Why?!

I never should have left him out of my sight and now...

He's like this because of me...

"I'm sorry, but Selena's not going anywhere!" Edo spoke to him rather forcefully. "I'm sorry, but we have to get to the Professor!"

"Think of it this way!" added Yuya from behind the bars. "If you open the cage doors and let us pass, then we can stop the Professor! If we stop the Professor, then he won't hurt you ever again! He's not going to hurt anyone ever again! Didn't Selena tell you that dueling to hurt people is wrong?! We can help you! We can make you smile again."

The Beast's face was blank, as if he was contemplating what Yuya said. For a moment the hope returned. For just a brief second I thought we could reach him again.

Then he started growling again."

"DUEL ME!"

"What?"!

 **"I SAID DUEL ME! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! DUEL MEEEEEEE!"**

Jumping up and down and banging on the walls again, the feral man activated his duel disk. He stared down Edo and Sora with a predator's gaze

And then he grinned.

I've lost him... I've truly lost him...

My friend...

"Cage doors... Can't open..." He snarled. "Cage doors stop intrusion penalty! Have to duel me one at a time! Only way to open doors is to defeat me!"

"Then it looks like we have no choice!" Edo declared, activating his own duel disk, and Sora did the same.

"I'm sorry Selena." said Sora. "We'll try to save him if we can, but it looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way!"

 **Action Field: Crossover Activate!**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Edo Phoenix: 4000**

 **Battle Beast: 4000**

"My turn! The beast roared, his feral smile widening with each passing second.

"Setting three cards face down! Next I summon monster! Gladiator Beast Retiari!"

The first Gladiator Beast took the stage, taking the form of a large half human half lizard creature, decorated in golden roman armor and carrying a long trident.

 **Gladiator Beast Retiari: Level 3/WATER/Aqua/1200 ATK/800 DEF**

"Turn end!" he growled.

"Really? That's it?" Sora questioned his move. "I would have expected him to play more aggressively!"

"I'm afraid I don't know much about how this guy duels." said Edo. "All I know is that he was too powerful to be deployed for field missions! Any advice Selena?"

I froze for a moment as Edo looked to me for advice, but if there was no other way to help my friend, then I had to tell them everything.

"Don't let that slow start fool you!" I called out to the two Lancers. "He relies on this hit and run strategy with those Gladiators! He wants you to attack them so he can send them back into his deck and replace them with new ones! Then the gladiators get their effects each time he summons one with that tag out strategy! He wants to battle, but he also wants to protect himself at all costs! He's going to use ALOT of trap cards in this duel! Be careful!"

My advice sent The Battle Beast into another feral rage. I had to look away again. It was too painful to see him back to this way.

I could almost hear the ghost of Sanders mocking me for how foolish I was to think I could save him.

"GRRRRRRR! UNFAIR! UNFAIR! PREY NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW MY SECRETS! YOU HELPING THE ENEMY, SELENA!"

"I'm trying to help you!" I sobbed. "Battle Beast... Please!"

"QUIET! QUIET! TOLD YOU I HAVE NO CHOICE!" he roared.

"It's no use Selena!" said Shun. "This guy's a mad dog, and sometimes no matter how much you want to help him, you got to put him down."

"NO!" I screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! There has to be another way! There has to!"

"My turn!" Sora announced. "I draw, and I activate the spell card, Frightfur Patchwork! With this card, I can add Polymerization and Edge Imp Scissors to my hand!"

"Next I summon Fluffal Mouse to the field, and now I'm going to activate his effect! Since I control no other monsters, I can special summon two more from my deck!"

A tiny blue hamster holding a chocolate donut appeared on Sora's side of the field and then two more followed suit, each of them nibbling on their prized treats.

 **Fluffal Mouse: Level 1/EARTH/Fairy/100 ATK/100 DEF**

"Now I activate Polymerization! I fuse together all three of my mice with the Edge Imp Scissors I have in my hand!"

"Demonic Edge and Sharp Teeth of the Mouse, become one in the mystic vortex and show us your new form of incredible power!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! MYSTICAL JUNGLE BEAST THAT DESTOYS EVERYTHING IN IT'S PATH! FRIGHTFUR TIGER!"

The scary monster from Sora's previous duel with the obelisk force emerged from the fusion spiral, the scissors inside its body clicking together in anticipation for battle.

 **Frightfur Tiger: Level 6/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/1900 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Activate Effect!" said Sora. "Since I used four monsters to Fusion Summon it, Frightfur Tiger can destroy all four cards on your side of the field!"

"Trap Card Activate! War Chariot of the Gladiator Beast! This will negate the effect of your tiger and destroy it!" The Battle Beast revealed his middle face down, which summoned a black and gold roman chariot! Without warning, the cart charged forward and impaled the stuffed animal with its spiked front, and then the chariot vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Second Trap Card Activate!" The beast growled. "Police Verso!" Since your monster was destroyed by a card effect you take five hundred damage!"

 **Sora: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

Sora grunted in frustration, but he was undettered. "Fine! I'll just have to use this instead! I activate Frightfur Fusion! I banish my Edge Imp Scissors and my three Fluffal Mice from my Graveyard in order to conduct another Fusion Summon!"

"Demonic Edge and Sharp Teeth of the Mouse, reunite in the mystic vortex and show us another powerful form!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! VORACIOUS RODENT THAT DEVOURS ALL! **FRIGHTFUR VERMIN!"**

The mice reappared and vanished into the fusion spiral, conjuring a new terrifying toy. One mouse remained for the horrific bursting, and the creature violently emerged out of its stuffing. In contrast to the harmless mouse it used to be, the fusion monster took on the appearance of an ugly black rat with soulless toy eyes on its elongated snout. Like the tiger, various pairs of scissors connected its limbs together and a much larger pair served as the creatures rodent incisors.

 **Frightfur Vermin: Level 4/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/1200 ATK/1400 DEF**

"Frightfur Vermin gains three hundred attack points for every monster I used to summon it, giving it a boost of twelve hundred, and since I used more than three materials, he gains complete immunity to your trap cards!"

 **Vermin ATK: 1200 + 1200 = 2400 ATK**

"That's the way Sora!" Yuya cheered.

"I wouldn't be so optimistic." Shun reminded him. "Just because he can't use traps against Frightfur Vermin doesn't mean he can't use them to benefit himself."

 **Frightfur Vermin ATK: 1200 + 1200 = 2400 ATK**

"Activate effect! Once per turn, I can send one Frightfur Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard. I choose Frightfur Bear!"

"Now Battle! Frightfur Vermin, attack his Gladiator Beast Retiari, and with his trap immunity, I don't think you'll be stopping that attack!"

"WRONG!" The beast's eyes narrowed and he bared his filed teeth. "Activate Monster Effect! **Gladiator Beast - Scootari!** Special Summon him from my hand and then new beast becomes the new target of the attack! Scootari stronger than vermin so your attack backfires!"

A new gladiator stepped in between vermin and retiary to shield its fellow gladiator from the attack. Vermin slammed into the enormous round shield of a large bipedal turtle with a head more akin to a large dinosaur. Instead of making any headway, Sora was only going to take more damage!"

 **Gladiator Beast Scootari: Level 6/WATER/Reptile/0 ATK/2600 DEF**

 **Sora: 3500 - 200 = 3300**

"Fine! I set one card face down and end my turn!"

"On your end phase!" said the Battle Beast! "Activate Scootari Effect! TAG OUT! Special Summon new Gladiator Beast from deck! TAG IN! **Gladiator Beast Parmula!**

The turtle warrior vanished, and in its place rose a much smaller gladiator, an armadillo dressed in a small helmet and shin guards with a small dagger and buckler shield in its arms.

 **Gladiator Beast Parmula: Level 2/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/0 ATK/500 DEF**

"When Parmula is Special Summoned, I get to set one trap card directly from my deck! Who's next?!"

"I guess I'm next!" replied Edo! "Draw!"

"I activate my own copy of Polymerization! With this card, I get to send **Destiny Hero Dullahan** and Destiny Hero Malicious from my hand to the Graveyard in order to conduct a Fusion Summon!"

"Headless Phantom who calls the names of the doomed, become one with the malicious demon and rule over this dark and terrible future!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! DESTINY HERO DYSTOPIA!"

Two monsters appeared side by side in the fusion spiral, a headless armored centaur and a large brown gargoyle. They vanished and the spiral conjured the image of a full moon with a dark mysterious human figure standing on top of a spiral tower. The warrior leaped off the tower and onto the battle field, revealing its appearance, an armored Ninja dressed in dark purple armor with a red Letter D at the center of its gold helmet.

 **Destiny Hero Dystopia: Level 8/DARK/Warrior/Fusion/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

"Destiny Hero Dystopia effect activate! I can inflict damage to you equal to the attack points of one of its fusion materials! I choose Destiny Hero Dullahan, who has 1900 attack points, which means you will take 1900 points of damage! GO! SQUEEZE PALM!"

Battle Beast jumped in a state of cowardice as the warrior unleashed its attack. Prepared for this, the feral duelist shielded his body with his arms, and stood his ground, with the attack only managing to slide him back a few inches.

 **Battle Beast: 4000 - 1900 = 2100**

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" the attack suddenly sent the Battle Beast into another frenzy, and he banged his fist on the walls again, this time tearing off a chunk from the stone.

"WHY?! WHY, WHY WHY, WHY DOES HURT KEEP HAPPENING?! PEOPLE ALWAYS TRYING TO HURT ME!"

"Beast... Please..." I begged him. My arms were reaching through the bars and connected in a state of prayer. "We're not trying to hurt you!"

"ENOUGH! YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE! YOU BROUGHT BAD LANCERS AND BAD LANCERS HURT ME!" He roared.

"No! No! I would never do that!"

"IT HAPPENED ANYWAY! SELENA BETRAY ME! SELENA HURT ME! WHY SELENA WHY?!"

I felt so small, and my legs felt so weak. I couldn't stand up anymore.

First Yuri thinks I wanted to hurt him, and now the battle beast does...

Why does this keep happening to me?

Why?

"Destiny Hero Dullahan Effect now activates!" Phoenix continued his turn. "Since I used him to fusion summon, I can destroy one monster on the field, so I will destroy your Gladiator Beast Retiari!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WILL NEVER BE HURT AGAIN!" The Beast bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Continuous Trap Card Activate! **Gladiator Retreat!** With this card, Retiari escapes from harm! I shuffle him into the deck for a new Gladiator Beast, and new monster is treated as if Gladiator monster effect summoned him! TAG OUT! RETIARI AND TAG IN! GLADIATOR BEAST MURMILLO!

The spectral image of the centaur appeared from behind to slice the lizard man in half with its sword, but the gladiator was too quick. Retiari leaped out of the way and vanished, and a blue fish creature stood in its place.

 **Gladiator Beast - Murmillo: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/800 ATK/400 DEF**

"When Murmillo is Special Summoned I can destroy one monster on the field! Say goodbye to Dystopia!"

"Activate Forbidden Dress!" Edo was quick to save his monster. "By lowering Dystopia's attack power by six hundred, he can't be destroyed by card effects this turn."

 **Dystopia ATK: 2800 - 600 = 2200 ATK**

"Now that his attack points are lowered, I can activate his other effect! By returning Dystopia's attack points to normal, I can destroy one card on the field! Considering how much of an annoyance that retreat card is going to be, I will destroy that one! Dystopia, unleash your noble justice!"

 **Dystopia ATK: 2200 + 600 = 2800 ATK**

The destiny hero unleashed another energy ball and the trap card shattered into pieces. Battle Beast gritted his teeth so hard he ran the risk of breaking them apart.

"Now it's time to enter my battle phase! Dystopia, attack his Murmillo with DYSTOPIAN BLOW!"

Agile as a cat, the destiny hero leaped into the air and sent its fist crashing down on the merman's skull, killing it instantly.

"Since your monster was successfully destroyed, you won't get to summon a new gladiator beast, but it gets worse for you! Now you take damage from your own trap card, Police Verso!"

 **Battle Beast: 2100 - 500 = 1600**

"Now I move onto my main phase two, and I activate the effect of Destiny Hero Malicious in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon another Destiny Hero Malicious from my deck! Next I use Dullahan's Graveyard effect! By banishing him I can add Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand!"

Phoenix conjured a black portal from the ground with his effect, and another brown gargoyle took its place next to dystopia.

As Edo added Polymerization back to his hand, he gave the beast a peaceful smile.

"Once I did indeed use the power of fusion to hurt people, Battle Beast, but then..." He looked back at Yuya and gave him a smile, to which Yuya returned.

"Then I learned the truth of dueling from Yuya, just like you learned it from Selena. You may have forgotten, but I'm going to help you remember! I hope by summoning this next monster, I can prove that my current goal is to protect people! Activate Polymerization! With this card, I fuse Destiny Hero Dystopia with Destiny Hero Malicious for a new fusion monster!"

"Hero from the world of darkness, become one with the malicious demon and rule with a kind heart over the twilight of a bright utopian future!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! DESTINY HERO DUSKTOPIA!"

The fusion spiral swallowed the two heroes, and purified them into a pulse of golden light, and from the flash rose a new hero, a golden warrior, divine as a holy knight. Its armor was the purest golden metal with green feathers sticking out of its shoulder plates. The iconic red letter D imprinted itself on its helmet, and with a raise of its fist, the new fusion monster stood strong, ready to protect as its master promised.

 **Destiny Hero Dusktopia: Level 10/DARK/Warrior/Fusion/3000 ATK/3000 DEF**

"Now last but not least, I special summon a third malicious from my deck by banishing the second one. I set two face downs, and I end my turn.

 **Destiny Hero Malicious: Level 6/DARK/Warrior/800 ATK/800 DEF**

Several minutes passed with no movement or speech from my former friend. For that time, the battle beast just stood there and did absolutely nothing.

The only sound I heard was his wild rasping breath.

"Battle Beast?" I whispered to him. "Please stop... We don't want to fight..."

The silence was broken in that moment, and the rage within his eyes reached critical levels.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOW YOU'VE MADE ME MAAAAAAD!" The beast bellowed so loud I thought my ears would explode. "DRAW!"

"Activate Spell Card, **Savage Gladiator Fusion!** I pay 1500 lifepoints and I banish Gladiator Beast Augustus from my deck! Now by shuffling the Gladiator Beast Murmillo in my Graveyard and the Gladiator Beast Parmula from my field to conduct a Fusion Summon!"

 **Battle Beast: 1600 - 1500 = 100**

"Savage Beasts of Ancient Times, become one and unleash the true incarnation of combat and war!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! GLADIATOR BEAST ANDABATAE!"

I remember that monster all too well. It only added to the pain of seeing my friend this way now that this monster was being used against me rather than fighting at my side. Even the monster itself seemed more violent this time around, as the blue armored dinosaur slammed its sword repeatedly on the ground in a display of intimidation.

 **Gladiator Beast Andabatae: Level 8/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/1000 ATK/2800 DEF**

"Activate Effect! Andabatae Special Summons one Gladiator Beast Monster from Extra Deck ignoring its summoning conditions! APPEAR! GLADIATOR BEAST GYZARUS!"

Another fusion monster sprung forth from the spiral, the iconic bird warrior responsible for carding so many of Battle Beast's past victims.

 **Gladiator Beast Gyzarus: Level 7/DARK/Winged-Beast/Fusion/2400 ATK/1500 DEF**

"When Gyzarus is Special Summoned, I can destroy up to two cards on the field! Destroy Frightfur Vermin and Dusktopia!"

"Not so fast!" said Sora. "I activate my Trap Card! **Stealth Fusion!** With this card, I negate the effect of Gyzarus, then I can perform a fusion summon by banishing monsters from my side of the field or my Graveyard, so I will banish Frightfur Vermin, Frightfur Tiger, and Frightfur Bear for a Fusion Summon!"

"Unusual plaything possessed by demons, come forth from the dark union and destroy all who stand against you!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! HYBRID OF PLAYTHINGS! FRIGHTFUR CHIMERA!"

The ground underneath our feet shook from each step as the cinderblock like feet of Sora's giant monster stepped out of the fusion portal. The mangled creature flailed its many heads and limbs together, consisting of a rotten pink teddy bear, the head of a brown stuffed squirrel, and a long green toy snake serving as the tail. Crowbars, blades, and other rusty tools stuck out of the creatures body, and the patchwork hybrid gave not a roar, but a terrifying scream.

 **Frightfur Chimera: Level 8/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/2800 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Child's toy doesn't scare me..." Battle Beast growled. "My two beasts not even strongest way of dueling..."

"What?! What's he talking about?" asked Yuya.

"I don't know..." Yuzu answered him. "But we're about to find out.

"With the power of contact fusion, I return Andabatae and Gyzarus to the extra deck to perform fusion summon again!"

"Savage Beasts of Ancient Times, offer up your blood to the violence of the arena and embrace the true nature of death to become one!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! THE MAD EMPEROR WHO CRAVES DEATH! **GLADIATOR BEAST CALIGULA!"**

The red and blue fusion spiral turned black as sin as the beasts disappeared. Cracks in the ground began to form and with an eerie black glow, the battle beast's new monster burst from the earth! Clad in black roman armor with blood red jewels, this monster sported the tail, wings, and crimson head of a mighty dragon, but this was no majestic beast, but a rabid monster. Green acid like spit drooled downward from its fanged mouth, and its yellow eyes told of an insanity that ran deep within its soul. Proving how insane it was, the monster brandished a grim reaper scythe and let out the most terrifying cackle I ever heard.

 **Gladiator Beast Caligula: Level 10/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/3500 ATK/3000 DEF**

"What kind of monster is that?!" Yuya gasped.

"That has to be his ace!" Shun exclaimed, as everyone had their eyes on the new monster.

Reacting to the monster's new presence, the battle beast suddenly joined in with the monster's laughter, letting out a cackle of his own. Clutching his head and rolling his eyes backwards, he giggled and shrieked at the sky.

"YOU'RE ALL HERE TO HURT ME! EVERYONE HERE TO HURT ME! WITH THIS MONSTER, NO ONE WILL EVER HURT ME AGAIN! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

This... This is not my friend...

This is evil...

Battle Beast... Why...

"Activate Effect! Stronger than Andabatae, Caligula special summons two Gladiator Fusions from my extra deck, but they lose their effects!"

"APPEAR NOW! GLADIATOR BEAST GAIODIAZ AND GLADIATOR BEAST HERAKLINOS!"

Caligula tore open two portals in the air with his scythe and two more gladiators descended down from it, a brown Tyrannosaurus in Black Armor and a Lion with Green and Red Armor and a Honeycomb shaped shield.

 **Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz: Level 7/DARK/Dinosaur/Fusion/2600 ATK/1500 DEF**

 **Gladiator Beast Heraklinos: Level 8/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/3000 ATK/2800 DEF**

"Now BATTLE! Gladiator Beast Caligula, attack Frightfur Chimera!"

The mad dragon took flight and charged towards Sora, scythe swinging, but Edo was quick to intervene.

"Activate Effect! Dusktopia can protect Sora's monster from being destroyed by battle! Also, Sora won't take any damage for the rest of the turn!"

Instead of being surprised that his ace monster was going to be stopped so easily, the beast just laughed.

"That is promise to protect?! Promise to protect is stupid! Promise to protect is a lie! Now I make you break your promise!

"TRAP CARD ACTIVATE! SECOND WAR CHARIOT! DUSKTOPIA EFFECT IS NEGATED AND IT IS DESTROYED!"

"OH NO!" Edo exclaimed, but it was no use. The chariot slammed into Dusktopia and destroyed him before he could save the chimera. The attack continued, and the dragon cleaved the chimera in half, sending Sora flying backwards into the bars of the cage.

 **Sora: 3300 - 700 = 2600**

"Now you take damage from police verso!" The beast sneered.

 **Sora: 2600 - 500 = 2100**

"Activate Effect! Caligula destroys everything just to make sure no one hurts me again! Since I control three Gladiators, Caligula destroys three cards, and now Police Verso will give you even more damage!"

 **Edo: 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

"This duel is over! GLADIATOR BEAST GAIODIAZ, ATTACK DESTINY MAN DIRECTLY!"

The tyrannosaurus let out a brutal roar and struck Edo with its massive battle axe. Edo's body smashed into the ground in a crushing defeat.

 **Edo: 2500 - 2600 = 0 (LOSE)**

"GLADIATOR BEAST HERAKLINOS, ATTACK TEDDY BEAR BOY DIRECTLY!"

Sora tried to get back up, but he was too late, and Heraklinos stabbed him in the chest.

It was over...

They lost...

 **Sora: 2100 - 3000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Battle Beast**

The two defeated duelists turned around and gave us a sad smile. Sora knew what was coming, and so did Edo, but I could tell they weren't afraid.

They weren't afraid because of their faith in us, but how could I have any faith when I just saw my friend turn back into a monster, nullifying everything I did for him?

How can I have faith anymore?

If I can't save the battle beast, then what chance do I even have to save Yuri?

"I'm sorry... Yuya... I tried..." Sora wheezed.

"No!" Yuya shouted, his hands pounding on the cage bars. "Don't you dare, beast! Don't you dare!"

"It's alright Yuya..." Edo coughed. Every second of him trying to speak was agony. "We'll be free in no time... You can... defeat... The Professor... for us..."

I looked away. I couldn't watch them get carded, but I knew it was happening. The purple light flashed in the corner of my eye, and when I looked back, two more cards lay on the ground where the two lancers used to be.

Two more carded because of me...

Two more victims to add to my guilty conscience...

"EDO! SORA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuya was devastated, and he fell to his knees. Yuzu caught him in a hug, even though she was crying herself.

Then the cage doors opened, and now it was time for me to duel the Battle Beast.

"Battle Beast... Please... I don't want to fight you..." I whispered to him, as soothing as I could. "Just drop your duel disk and stop!"

"TOLD YOU SELENA! TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES! HAVE NO CHOICE! HAVE TO MAKE SURE NO ONE HURTS ME! MAKE SURE NO ONE HURTS YOU!"

"Please Selena! I make everything okay... Just come with me..."

I felt the bile collecting in my throat, and swallowed.

I can't sit around and cry for my friend, no matter how much this breaks my heart. I have to keep moving forward.

The Professor needs to pay for this, and now I have to go through my friend to see that he does.

"I can't come with you Battle Beast. I'm never going back to the Professor."

At first the Battle Beast didn't reply, but then he sported a feral sneer so twisted it sent a deathly chill down my spine.

"Then you're next Selena! You're next!"

* * *

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **Gladiator Beast Caligula: Level 10/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/3500 ATK/3000 DEF**

 **1 Gladiator Beast Fusion Monster + 1 Gladiator Beast Monster**

Effect: Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the deck. (You do not use Polymerization.) When this card is Special Summoned this way, you can Special Summon two Gladiator Beast Fusion Monsters from your Extra Deck, but their effects are negated and they are shuffled into the deck during the End Phase. Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects while you control another Gladiator Beast Monster. If this card would be destroyed, you can shuffle one Gladiator Beast Monster in your hand OR one Gladiator Beast Monster you control into the deck instead. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled, you can activate one of the following effects:

Destroy cards on the field up to the Number of Gladiator Beast Monsters you control.

Return this card to the extra deck; Special Summon two Gladiator Beast Monsters from your deck.

Trivia: This monster is based on Caligula, the third Emperor of Rome. He only ruled for three years, but during that time, he ruled as a bloodthirsty psychopathic tyrant. Ironically he actually started out as a benevolent ruler until one day he fell mysteriously ill. When he recovered, however, he was not the same man. After that his rule was spent torturing and executing innocent people for the smallest of reasons. To further add to his insanity he would have horrendous nightmares to the point where he forced insomnia upon himself and would wander around the grounds of the royal palace screaming at the sky and begging for daylight to finally come.

 **Gladiator Beast Scootari: Level 6/WATER/Reptile/0 ATK/2600 DEF**

Effect: When your opponent targets a face-up Gladiator Beast Monster you control with an attack or an effect, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, this card becomes the new target of the attack or effect . When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast Monster, you can add one Gladiator Beast Spell Card from your deck to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled, you can shuffle it into the deck; Special Summon one Gladiator Beast Monster from your deck, except Gladiator Beast Scootari.

Trivia: A _Scuutarii_ is any Gladiator who fights using a very large shield. _Scutum_ means large shield OR water shield, hence the water attribute of the monster.

 **Gladiator Beast Parmula: Level 2/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/0 ATK/500 DEF**

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast, you can set one Gladiator Beast Trap Card directly from your deck. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled, you can shuffle it into the deck; Special Summon one Gladiator Beast Monster from your deck, except Gladiator Beast Parmula

Trivia: A _Parmulari_ is any Gladiator who carries a small shield. _Parmula_ means small shield.

 **Frightfur Vermin: Level 4/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/1200 ATK/1400 DEF**

 **Edge Imp Scissors + 1 or More Fluffal Monsters**

Effect: This card gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material that was used to Fusion Summon it. If you used three or more materials, this card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's trap cards. Once per turn, you can send one Frightfur Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard. When this card is destroyed, you can add one Fluffal or Frightfur card from your deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Trivia: The OCG Name of this card would be Death Toy Scissor Rat!

 **Destiny Hero Dullahan: Level 4/DARK/Warrior/1900 ATK/1700 DEF**

Effect: When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon, you can target one monster on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of Destiny Hero Dullahan once per turn. If you control a Destiny Hero Fusion Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard; add one Polymerization from your deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Trivia: This card is based on the Headless Horseman from the novel _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ by Washington Irving. A Dullahan is a type of ghost in Ancient Irish Mythology which is depicted as a headless rider who only stops riding its horse when someone is about to die, to which the ghost calls out the name of the person who is about to die. In Gaelic, Dullahan literally means, without a head.

 **D - Impending Doom: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: When a monster is destroyed while you control a Destiny Hero Monster, you can increase the ATK of one Destiny Hero Monster you control by an amount equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. If you control a Destiny Hero Fusion Monster, all Destiny Hero Monsters you control gain ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. These changes last until the End Phase. You can only activate one D - Impending Doom per turn.

 **Savage Gladiator Fusion: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Pay 1500 lifepoints; Banish one Gladiator Beast Monster from your deck. Fusion Summon one Gladiator Beast Fusion Monster that list the banished monster's name as a Fusion Material using that monster as a material and by shuffling Gladiator Beast Monsters from your side of the field or from your Graveyard into the deck, ignoring its summoning conditions. You can only activate one Savage Gladiator Fusion per turn.

 **Gladiator Retreat: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: During either player's turn, if a Gladiator Beast Monster you control would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, you can shuffle that monster into the deck; Special Summon one Gladiator Beast monster from your deck, and if you do, treat that monster as if it was Special Summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast Monster. When this card is destroyed, you can set one Gladiator Beast Trap Car directly from your deck, except Gladiator Retreat.

 **Stealth Fusion: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: If a monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect, negate that effect. Then you can fusion summon one DARK Fusion monster from your Extra Deck by banishing monsters you control and/or monsters in your Graveyard as Fusion Materials.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Shout Out once again to my friend Don Justicia for volunteering to design the Battle Beast's boss monster, Gladiator Beast Caligula!**

 **Well... That just turned Dark Pretty Quickly... Didn't it...**

 **Yeah a few of you might have been wondering what happened to the Battle Beast since he and Selena went their separate ways. Well I hate to break all your hearts out there, but considering everything he's been through, it's going to take a lot more than Selena's sweet words to save this character's sanity. This is one character who isn't going to receive a happy ending without YEARS worth of therapy.**

 **So, as I always like to say, what did you all think of the latest chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? I always love hearing your opinions so whatever yours may be, feel free to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time, this is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome Back Everyone!** **Today is a Special Day!**

 **While I didn't publish a chapter on the exact specific date, reaching the month of September 2017 means that Moonlight Sorrow is officially one year old!**

 **To celebrate the anniversary of this fanfiction, I give a sincere thank you to everyone who took the time to read it and review it!**

 **This story could not have gotten as far as it did without all of you reading it and enjoying it!**

 **Don't own ARC V, but I do own this year old story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Assault Fortress of Solitude

 **Selena:**

Why does my life constantly taunt me with hope?

I managed to do something right with my life for once. I redeemed myself for the biggest mistake I ever made, I rescued my friends and came up with a plan to defeat Leo Akaba once and for all, I finally regain the courage to try to talk Yuri down again the next time I meet him, and I managed to tame and befriend the most broken and damaged victim of Academia's cruelty.

How does life respond to my accomplishments? By showing me that it was all for nothing!

It turns out that all it took to erase my therapy was for that bastard Akaba to threaten The Battle Beast with "punishment", and God help me, I don't even want to know what actual punishment he likely inflicted on my poor friend for defying him in the first place.

Oh Battle Beast... You don't deserve this...

You deserved to live a normal life, with parents and friends who love you and no fear of ever being harmed by anyone...

But that's never going to happen because of one single lesson that life keeps drilling into my skull.

LIFE! ISN'T! FAIR!

It isn't fair that this frightened innocent creature had to spend the prime of his life in a cage, beaten and tortured until he snapped. It isn't fair that Yuri and I had our childhoods deprived of us and instead lived where we were nothing more than pawns in a madman's scheme, while our counterparts grew up loved and valued like proper human beings.

It isn't fair...

And that's the only reason I have left to fight anymore. Even if every other part of me is defeated and ready to sit down and cry, I'm still screaming at the world and at Leo Akaba for doing so much wrong to so many people, and if there's still a chance that he can pay for what he did, then I want to be there to see it happen.

Now the only thing that stands in the way of that happening is my former friend turned enemy.

"Beast..."

Before I could even say a second word, my voice was met with a rabid snarl.

"Beast please! Does the threat of being punished by Akaba erase everything I've done for you?! You know I don't want to hurt you! You know that!"

"Then why did you send me to Akaba for distraction?" Battle Beast hissed. "Was I your sacrifice for your goal?"

"NO!" I screamed. "GOD NO! I would never sacrifice you like that! I didn't know he would hurt you like that! If I had known then..."

"You promised Selena..." The beast's voice rumbled low. "Promised that with you, I wouldn't get hurt anymore. I trust you, and then I get hurt anyway!"

"It's not like that beast! It's not!"

"ISN'T IT?! ISNT' IT?!" The Battle Beast began stomping his feet down in a fit of increased fury. "Everywhere I go people want to hurt me! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU DID IT!"

There it was. The stabbing pain from my guilty conscience. This was my fault...

"Beast... Please... I can't stand to see you like this... I can't..."

"Only way... to open doors... is to duel me..." he growled. "One of us is going to get hurt anyway..."

I made the effort to swallow despite how dry my throat was. In the end, he was right. I have no choice now. If I want there to be any chance left of reaching Leo Akaba and ending this God Forsaken War, then I have to do the right thing, even if it means I have to put my friend out of his misery.

 **Action Field: Crossover Activate!**

 **Selena: 4000**

 **Battle Beast: 4000**

 **DUEL!**

"I go first!" said the beast. "I summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari and set three cards face down! Turn End!"

 **Gladiator Beast Dimacari: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/1600 ATK/1200 DEF**

Just as I thought, a predictable opening move involving a single beast and three traps. This one took the form of a large purple minotaur with metal gauntlets on its arms. However, I knew that even though his opening move was predictable, the rest of his dueling strategy was quite the opposite. Those traps could be anything, and so I would have to be ready for anything.

"My turn! I draw, and from my hand, I shall place the Pendulum Scale One Lunalight Wolf and the Pendulum Scale Five **Lunalight Coyote** in my Pendulum Zones! Now I can Pendulum Summon Lunalight Monsters, as long as their Levels are two, three, or four!"

I raised my hands in the air, summoning the twin pendulum towers, where my monsters hovered inside them. In the left tower, a green haired woman in a purple leotard with a wolf's tail and ears floated above the glowing Number One, and on the right tower, a young girl with a shaggy blue mowhawk and a red leotard appeared above the Number Five. Both women brandished a set of curved daggers and struck a ballet dancer's pose.

 **Lunalight Wolf: Level 6/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/2000 ATK/1000 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 1)**

 **Lunalight Coyote: Level 1/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/100 ATK/1500 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 5)**

"GO! PENDULUM SHOUKAN! APPEAR ON STAGE MY DANCERS! LUNALIGHT BLUE CAT, LUNALIGHT KALEIDO CHICK, AND **LUNALIGHT GOLDEN EAGLE!"**

Within the blue glow of the towers, Lunalight Wolf and Lunalight Coyote pointed their daggers towards each other, and conjured the light of the pendulum. My three monsters spun on their legs as they danced out of the shining light, landing gracefully on their feet, three young girls in dancing costumes, each baring the motif of their respective animal, a cat, an eagle, and a baby chick.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat: Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

 **Lunalight Kaleido Chick: Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1400 ATK/800 DEF**

 **Lunalight Golden Eagle: Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1800 ATK/1700 DEF**

"Lunalight Coyote effect now activates! Since I performed a successful pendulum summon, I can take a Lunalight Monster in my deck and either add it to my hand or send it to the Graveyard. The card I choose is Lunalight Crimson Fox, and I think I'll send her to the Graveyard! Next, I activate the effect of Lunalight Kaleido Chick! I can send Lunalight Panther Dancer from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to have my Kaleido Chick take on the identity of Panther Dancer!"

Kaleido Chick raised the veil in the back of her costume up in the air, and the ghostly silhouette of my fusion monster appeared behind her.

"Now for the final part of my act, I activate the effect of Lunalight Wolf in my Pendulum Zone! By banishing the three monsters I have on the field, I can perform a Fusion Summon without using Polymerization! So with Kaleido Chick treated as Panther Dancer, I fuse Panther Dancer with my Blue Cat and my Golden Eagle!"

"Baby Bird of Rainbow Lights, Eagle Flying in the Golden Sun, Merge with the Azure Beast of Darkness and unleash the unlimited power of the moon!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! MAJESTIC MASTER OF THE DANCING BEASTS! LUNALIGHT LEO DANCER!"

My three monsters joined hands and back flipped into the fusion spiral, conjuring the image of a bright full moon. On top of a mountain peak, my beautiful beast descended to the ground, her enormous curved sword drawn and ready for battle. The Battle Beast flinched and his angry snarl turned to a shocked gasp as he saw the purple skinned cat woman. I knew he recognized her from the last time we dueled, only back then she was by his side as an ally. Now she was facing him as an enemy.

"Now she can win this duel!" Yuzu cheered. "By summoning her strongest monster on the first turn, the Battle Beast doesn't stand a chance!"

"That's not her strongest monster." Shun replied.

"It's not?" asked Yuya.

"She has one of those Goddess in her deck, just like the one Yuzu used against Barrett, and the one Ruri used against you and Yuri."

"Wait when did I duel Selena and Ruri, and why would that Yuri guy be on my side."

Shun's face turned deathly pale. "Uh... well... you and Yuri were kind of..."

Then all the happiness in Yuya's eyes left him and he lowered his head in shame, muttering only a single "Oh..."

Then Rin spoke up. "A Goddess? You mean like this one?"

I turned around to see what she was showing them, and sure enough, she had her own. Wind Witch Winter Goddess. Then to follow up, both Yuzu and Ruri took out their respective cards from their decks and showed them to Rin.

Lyrical Luscinia Nightingale Goddess, and Bloom Siren the Melodious Goddess

"Four Dragons, Four Goddesses, Four Bracelets, Four Identical Boys, and Four Identical Girls." Yuzu muttered. "This mystery keeps getting weirder and weirder."

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer: Level 10/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/3500 ATK/3000 DEF**

"GRRRRRRRRR! Purple Cat Lady don't scare me!" The beast growled.

"It's your Gladiator Beast who should be scared!" I replied. "Now the effect of my Coyote activates again! I can also add a Lunalight Monster from my deck to my hand if I successfully perform a Fusion Summon, so I will add **Lunalight Orange Moth** to my hand. Now I will enter my battle phase and attack! Lunalight Leo Dancer, attack his Dimacari! STORMING SERENADE!"

"Trap Card Activate!" The Battle Beast was about to activate one of his traps, but I interrupted him.

"Actually, My Lunalight Golden Eagle provides my dancer with some assistance! Now whenever my dancer attacks, you cannot activate traps until the damage step is over!"

"NO!" The beast shrieked in panic, but the minotaur was helpless, and with a graceful swing of her sword, Leo Dancer decapitated the Gladiator.

 **Battle Beast: 4000 - 1900 = 2100**

"I'm still alive!" said the beast, gritting his teeth from the pain of the attack.

"You won't be for long! Lunalight Leo Dancer can attack twice during each Battle Phase, so if this attack is successful, you lose! GO! STORMING SERENADE!"

"Activate Monster Effect! Gladiator Beast Noxious! Special Summon him to stop your direct attack! Also, Noxious can't be destroyed by your attack!"

Leo Dancer's sword was inches from the Battle Beast when a new gladiator stepped in between, a bipedal leopard with blue armor on its forearms and legs. The arm guard of the leopard's right arm caught the blade and blocked it, and the battle beast smirked at the sight of it now that he knew he was safe.

 **Gladiator Beast Noxious: Level 5/DARK/Beast-Warrior/0 ATK/1000 DEF**

"At the end of the damage step, the effect of Leo Dancer activates! Now all Special Summoned monsters you control are destroyed!"

The feral smile of the beast grew wider. "Glad you said it was end of damage step! Now I know it's okay to activate this! Trap Card Activate! Gladiator Beast Medusa Shield! This will prevent Noxious from being destroyed by card effects!"

"Oh great!" Yuya groaned behind me. "Now that he saved his Gladiator Beast, he can do his hit and run strategy again."

"End of the Battle Phase, Noxious Effect Activate! TAG OUT! Special Summon new Gladiator Beast from Deck! TAG IN! Gladiator Beast Darius!"

The leopard vanished, and in its place stood a bipedal purple horse in orange body armor.

 **Gladiator Beast Darius: Level 4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/1700 ATK/300 DEF**

"Continuous Trap Card Activate! **Gladiator Beast's Primal Armor!** Each time a Gladiator Beast is Special Summoned, this trap gains a counter! One for Darius and one for second monster summoned by Darius! When Darius is Special Summoned, Dimacari returns to the field from the Graveyard!"

A dark portal opened up in the ground and the minotaur returned to the field. Then a roman suit of armor appeared behind the two gladiators. Dozens of small black jewels decorated the breast plate of the armor, and when Dimacari completed its revival, two of the jewels on the shield changed from black to red.

 **Primal Armor: 2 Counters**

"Trap Card Activate! Double Tag Team! Since I Special Summoned a Gladiator Beast, Double Tag Team lets me Special Summon another one!"

"TAG IN! Appear! Gladiator Beast Bestiari!"

Down from the sky descended a green bird man in a suit of armor, touching down in between Darius and Dimacari.

 **Gladiator Beast Bestiari: Level 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/1500 ATK/800 DEF**

 **Primal Armor: 3 Counters**

"I wonder what those counters are for!" Ruri whispered to Yuzu.

"I'm not sure." Yuzu answered back. "But whatever they are, they can't be good, and she can't let the Battle Beast gather too many of them."

"I set one card face down. Turn end."

I announced the conclusion of my turn, dreading what the beast was about to do next. With three beasts on the field, I knew a fusion summon was bound to happen next.

"My turn! Draw! Setting one more card face down, and now activate the effect of Primal Armor! Remove two counters to Special Summon new Gladiator from deck!"

"TAG IN! GLADIATOR BEAST AUGUSTUS!"

The red jewels on the armor conjured a portal, and a black humanoid vulture in dark purple colors flew out of it, then the red jewels turned black again.

 **Primal Armor: 3 - 2 = 1 Counter**

 **Gladiator Beast Augustus: Level 8/DARK/Winged-Beast/2600 ATK/2000 DEF**

"NOW HUNTING TIME! Augustus, Dimacari, Bestiari, CONTACT FUSION!"

"Savage Beasts of Ancient Times, become one and unleash the true incarnation of combat and war!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! GLADIATOR BEAST ANDABATAE!"

The three gladiator beasts vanished into the portal, merging together into the terrifying blue armored dinosaur responsible for carding dozens of enemies of Academia. The Lizard man snarled in a manner just as feral as the duelist who summoned him, brandishing its broadsword for battle.

 **Gladiator Beast Andabatae: Level 8/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1000 ATK/2400 DEF**

 **Primal Armor: 2 Counters**

"Now Andabatae effect activate! With this monster, I can..."

"You can summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus and destroy two of my cards." I interrupted him. "Then you can use Andabatae and Gyzarus to fusion summon Gladiator Beast Caligula. Sorry old friend, but I had a feeling you were going to try something like that, so I prepared a little hand trap to counter your strategy. I activate the effect of Lunalight Orange Moth in my hand! By discarding her to the Graveyard, the effect of Andabatae is negated and it loses one thousand attack points, leaving you unable to summon Gyzarus or Caligula!"

 **Lunalight Orange Moth: Level 3/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Andabatae: 1000 - 1000 = 0 ATK**

"You made big mistake Selena! Just because can't summon Gyzarus doesn't mean can't summon Caligula! Don't need two fusion monsters to summon Caligula! Only need one Gladiator Beast Fusion Monster and any other Gladiator Beast Monster! Now Andabatae and Darius, CONTACT FUSION!"

"Savage Beasts of Ancient Times, offer your blood to the violence of the arena and embrace the true nature of death!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! THE MAD EMPEROR WHO CRAVES DEATH! GLADIATOR BEAST CALIGULA!"

"OH NO! NOT THAT MONSTER AGAIN!" Yuzu shrieked.

She was right to be scared of that thing. If Caligula could take out two of our best Lancers in one shot, then the chances I have of defeating this abomination are small. Sure enough, the dragon gladiator reared its ugly head and let out that awful psychotic cackle that I hated so much.

The only thing I hated more than that laugh was seeing my friend like this.

 **Gladiator Beast Caligula: Level 10/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/3500 ATK/3000 DEF**

 **Primal Armor: 3 Counters**

"Caligula effect now activates! Special Summon two Gladiator Beasts from Extra Deck! Appear Now! Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz and Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!"

The same two Gladiators that assisted Caligula in defeating Edo and Sora joined their commander side by side, the brown tyrannosaurus and the golden armored lion.

 **Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz: Level 7/DARK/Dinosaur/Fusion/2600 ATK/1500 DEF**

 **Primal Armor: 4 Counters**

 **Gladiator Beast Heraklinos: Level 8/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/3000 ATK/2800 DEF**

 **Primal Armor: 5 Counters**

"Now for the effect of Primal Armor! Since it is time for Battle Phase, Primal Armor gives all Gladiators three hundred attack points for every counter on Primal Armor! I count five counters, so all of my Gladiators gain fifteen hundred attack points!"

"NO!" Cried Yuya. "Now Caligula's stronger than Leo Dancer! If they attack now, she'll lose!"

 **Gaiodiaz ATK: 2600 + 1500 = 4100 ATK**

 **Heraklinos ATK: 3000 + 1500 = 4500 ATK**

 **Caligula ATK: 3500 + 1500 = 5000 ATK**

"BATTLE! CALIGULA ATTACK LUNALIGHT LEO DANCER!"

Cackling louder than ever, the dragon gladiator swung its massive scythe at my monster. Leo Dancer parried with her sword, but the blade was gaining more ground and getting closer to her body. Finally, in a quick maneuver, Caligula disarmed my dancer and sliced clean through her chest. I needed to act now with my only remaining defense or my lifepoints would take a massive hit.

"Not so fast! Trap Card Activate!" I wheezed. **"Lunalight Peaceful Dance!"**

"WHAT?!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Battle Beast, and I'm going to prove it to you now! Now for the rest of the turn, neither player takes any damage. Also, your monsters cannot attack or activate their effects!"

"That means Selena's lifepoints are safe from those other two monsters!" Yuya deduced with a smile on his face.

"And that also means Caligula can't use its effect to destroy Selena's cards, and the Battle Beast also can't switch it out for a new Gladiator." Added Asuka.

"Wait... Neither player... takes damage..." The Battle Beast repeated my words.

"Exactly." I told him. "So I can't hurt you for the rest of the turn."

A small glimmer of hope returned to me as I saw doubt flicker in the Battle Beast's eyes, but it was only for a moment. Then the feral rage returned.

"GRRRRRRRRRR! FINE!" Snapped the Beast. "Battle Phase now over, so Gaiodiaz and Heraklinos return to Extra Deck again, and Caligula attack power returns to normal!"

 **Caligula ATK: Back to Original 3500 ATK**

"Activate one more effect of primal armor! Remove two counters from trap card to set one Gladiator Beast Trap Card from the deck! Turn end!"

 **Primal Armor: 3 Counters**

"Have Faith Selena!"

That voice! That familiar voice! From my Bracelet!

I looked down and sure enough, my Bracelet was glowing again.

"Ray?" I whispered, and her voice echoed in my mind.

"I'm here Selena."

"I... I don't know what to do Ray..." I whispered, and I saw a pair of tears drop onto my bracelet. "I've tried everything, but no matter what I do, I just keep doing wrongs. Every time I try to do right in this world, and it turns out to be for nothing. Now my friend is a rabid animal, and Yuri could be even worse."

"I was in your shoes once... long ago..." Ray spoke to me, a hint of her own sadness trailing from her voice.

"You... were?" I asked her.

"His name was Zarc, and... I loved him... but like your Yuri and the beast in front of you, he became... corrupted... and I tried to save him, but..."

"But it wasn't enough..." I finished for her.

"Selena... sometimes... even when you love someone... sometimes words aren't enough... sometimes you must stand against them to save them from their own folly."

"Did you have to do that for Zarc?" I asked her.

"Yes... Yes I did, and it broke both our hearts to see each other stand on the battle field as enemies, but despite my broken heart I never stopped fighting for him, and neither should you. You and all three of your sisters have loved ones worth fighting for, and all your loved ones are in danger from the darkness Zarc unleashed."

"Darkness? What darkness?" I asked, my voice frantic. "What are you saying? Is Yuri in danger?"

"I... it's painful to say... and I hope I never have to explain it..." She said, dodging the question. "Just promise me that no matter what, you never stop fighting for the ones you care about... When everything else goes to ruin, you're going to find that the drive to do that is all you will have left."

"I... I will Ray! I will! I'm going to never stop fighting, and right now I need that drive more than ever!"

"YOU HEAR ME BATTLE BEAST!" I shouted at him, making him jump. "I'm never going to hurt you, but if it means saving you from yourself, then I'll never stop fighting! Yuri's next after I get past you, and anything Leo Akaba throws at me! I draw, and I activate the effect of Lunalight Wolf in my Pendulum Zone! By banishing Lunalight Panther Dancer and Lunalight Leo Dancer from my Graveyard, I can conduct another Fusion Summon!"

"Beautiful Beasts Dancing in the Moonlight! Become one and unleash the true divine power within the light of the moon! Take the shape of a true Goddess!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! SUPREME QUEEN OF THE MOON! LUNALIGHT WHITE TIGER GODDESS!"

In a blinding ray of light, my divine ace descended from the heavens and onto the field, ten arms of raw power, each carrying a holy sword, the sacred feline woman roared loud enough to frighten any dragon, falcon, or Gladiator.

 **Lunalight White Tiger Goddess: Level 10/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

"What... is... THAT?!" Asuka gasped as she stared upward from the bars of the cage door at the holy creature.

"That... is a Goddess..." Shun breathed out in response, unsure of how else to describe what he was seeing.

"With the successful Fusion Summon of my Goddess, Lunalight Coyote's effect activates again! Now I can take a Lunalight Monster in my deck and either add it to my hand or send it to the Graveyard. I choose to add Lunalight Purple Butterfly to my hand!"

"Now then, Battle Beast, am I correct in assuming the attack boosting effect of your Primal Armor only works during your Battle Phase?" I asked.

"Grrrrr... Correct..." The beast looked away from me in frustration.

"Then I have nothing to worry about as my Goddess strikes Caligula down! Go White Tiger Goddess, attack Gladiator Beast Caligula! DANCING BLADES OF NIRVANA!"

"Caligula Effect Activate!" The beast roared. "I shuffle Gladiator Beast Laquari from my hand into my deck, and if I do that, he is not destroyed!"

The Goddess slashed across Caligula's body with all ten of her arms, but instead of cutting into flesh, her curved swords cut through the spectral image of Laquari instead, but my Goddess wasn't done unleashing her wrath yet.

 **Battle Beast: 2100 - 500 = 1600**

"You just saved yourself from one attack, but White Tiger Goddess' effect now activates! Since you took battle damage, she gains five hundred attack points, and now she can make a second attack! Go my Goddess, finish Caligula off once and for all! DANCING BLADES OF NIRVANA!"

 **White Tiger Goddess ATK: 4000 + 500 = 4500 ATK**

This time, the Battle Beast had no Gladiators in his hand to sacrifice for Caligula's protection, and in a spinning flurry of dancing blades, White Tiger Goddess disappeared, reappearing behind Caligula in a blinding flash of light and slicing through the monster with her ten blades. Caligula exploded and the Battle Beast shielded himself from the blow with his arms, growling furiously.

 **Battle Beast: 1600 - 1000 = 600**

"And now since you took battle damage again, White Tiger Goddess gets even stronger."

 **White Tiger Goddess: 4500 + 500 = 5000 ATK**

"Trap Card Activate! Gladiator Beast Assault Fort!"

On the announcement of that card, a violent earthquake shook the entire corridor.

"What's going on?!" wondered Yuzu.

"Something tells me Caligula wasn't the true ace of the Battle Beast!" Answered Yuya.

The Battle Beast answered by conjuring a gigantic stone fortress. A colossal barricade door stood behind him with spikes surrounding its entrance and a tall balcony above it. On either side of the fortress, two more stone monoliths erupted out of the ground, taking the shape of two wolf statues sitting downward with glowing red eyes and small holes in their mouths which hid two deadly catapults.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" I yelled, unable to contain my amazement.

"Caligula not the trump card of my deck! THIS IS MY TRUMP CARD!" The Battle Beast answered. "When I take Battle Damage from a battle involving a Gladiator Beast, this continuous trap card activates! Now I destroy two Gladiator Beast Trap Cards on my side of the field and transform them into battle forts for my ultimate defense! Gladiator Beast Primal Armor and Gladiator Beast Medusa Shield transform into Gladiator Beast Forts!"

The two remaining trap cards shattered and their energy trailed into the mouths of the wolf statues, arming the catapults within them.

"During each turn when a Gladiator Beast Monster battles, Gladiator Beast Assault Fort will protect that Gladiator Beast from damage, and no damage will be inflicted to me from any battle, also my Gladiator Beasts cannot be destroyed by my opponent's card effects!"

"WHAT?!" Yuya shouted. "Then how can she get around that?!"

"There's more!" The beast continued. "With the effect of Gladiator Beast Assault Fort, I place two Gladiator Beast Monsters from my deck underneath the two forts I created when I destroyed my other trap cards! Under the first one, I place Gladiator Beast Augustus, and under the second I place Gladiator Beast Laquari! When my next turn begins, I can return each Gladiator Beast underneath my fortress to my deck to deal one thousand points of damage for each one!"

Upon finishing his explanation of his card the Battle Beast raced back towards the fortress and leaped onto the balcony above the barricade door. His hands gripped the railing so hard the metal was on the verge of snapping as he snarled and stomped about, foam and drool dripping down his fanged mouth.

"NOW YOU SEE HOW STRONG FORTRESS IS! JUST TRY AND HURT ME NOW! JUST TRY! SAFE IN FORTRESS! SAFE FROM HARM! I'M SAFE! I'M SAFE AT LAST!"

 **"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

"I... end my turn..."

"Good! Now I draw! Summoning Monster!" **Gladiator Beast Venatori!"**

The doors of the fortress opened and a new gladiator walked out towards the battle field, a large werewolf with black fur, carrying a round silver shield and a spear. Then the doors of the fortress slammed shut immediately. The Battle Beast was making absolutely sure no one else could get inside.

 **Gladiator Beast Venatori: Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1300 ATK/1500 DEF**

"With Gladiator Beast Assault Fort, Venatori cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, and I take no damage! Not even Goddess can hurt me now! Gladiator Beast Assault Fort Effect Activate! Return Augustus underneath the fort to the deck to inflict one thousand damage! ASSAULT FORT! FIRE!"

The body of augustus shot out of the mouth of the left wolf statue like a rocket and transformed into a stream of flame, which struck me in the chest like a cannonball, knocking the wind out of me.

 **Selena: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Activate the Effect of Gladiator Beast Assault Fort Again! Return Laquari underneath the fort to the deck to inflict one thousand damage! ASSAULT FORT! FIRE!"

Before I could even recover from the first hit, I was struck in the chest again by another ball of flame. This one was strong enough to knock me off me feet and slam me into the bars of the cage door behind me.

 **Selena: 4000 - 1000 = 2000**

"GET UP SELENA!" Yuzu cried. "GET UP! You can beat him!"

It was agony to do so, but I staggered to my feet, more defiant than ever. "I'm... not... done... yet..."

"You will be next turn!" Replied the Beast! "Effect of Assault Fort! Out of Ammo, but now I can reload! Dimacari and Darius now go from deck and load underneath the Assault Fort! Can't Fire Again this turn, but on next turn, Assault Fort will fire and you take two thousand more points of damage!"

"OH NO!" Cried Yuya. "If Selena doesn't destroy that trap card, she'll lose on the beast's next turn!"

I drew my card, and my eyes lit up when they saw salvation in the form of a card called **Lunalight Green Viper**. This card would not only protect me from the incoming damage next turn, but if I used it correctly it could win me the duel.

But then I looked again at the wild jungle man atop the fortress, gripping the bars and snarling at his spectators. Behind all that feral rage, he was holding back tears from the pain of everything Leo Akaba and Sanders put him through, and just looking at him was enough to almost reduce me to the same tears.

No... Not like this...

There had to be another way to win the duel and save my friend at the same time.

Ray was right. I had to keep fighting to save the people I care about no matter what, and if there was even a small trace of a chance that I could get my friend back from Leo Akaba's iron grip, then I needed to take that chance.

I needed to try again to talk him down.

"I pass my turn." I boldly declared, much to the shock of everyone behind me.

"WHAT?!" Yuya shouted. "You're going to do nothing?! Are you crazy Selena? He'll destroy you next turn!"

"Or perhaps she's just out of options." Shun replied, disappointment painting his face.

"I'm not out of options." I told him before looking back at the cowering Battle Beast. "I just have faith in my friend."

The Battle Beast perked up at what I said, but he continued growling. "What you mean by that?! Stop talking! Stop talking and FIGHT!"

"Don't lie to yourself by telling me to fight you, Beast!" I told him. "We both know you don't want to fight, and I know you don't want to hurt me!"

"How many times must I say it! HAVE NO CHOICE! Professor punish me if I don't card all of you!" The beast snarled.

"But you do have a choice!" I argued with him. "You stood up to Sanders once before! Remember?! You hated Sanders and how he treated you and you got rid of him and broke free of that leash he had over you! I know you're strong enough to do it again!"

"That was different!" said the beast, and his growls started turning into whimpers. "Sanders Weak! Professor Strong! Too Strong! Tried... Tried to fight back when caught, but defeated... didn't stand a chance against Professor... and then... and then... Professor punished me..."

Now the Battle Beast was visibly crying, and his muscular arms were shaking on the railings of the fortress balcony.

"I'm not strong like Selena. I'm not brave like Selena. Just a coward. Life of hiding in jungle is all I know... Forgot how to trust... how to make friends... forgot mother's cooking and hugs, and father's proud smile... forgot names and faces of mother and father... even forgot... my name..."

"This all I know... can't trust outside... can't trust other people... have to make sure no one hurts me... This only way to be sure..."

"But you trusted me!" I reminded him. "Yes, I made a mistake by sending you to Leo Akaba alone! I didn't know you would get caught and I didn't know he would torture you and force you to fight us like this! I screwed up! Hell, my entire life has been nothing but screw ups, but I don't run away from my problems! I get right back up and try again, even if it means more pain along the way! It's high risk high reward! That's why you should trust me! I know it's going to be scary to face the Professor and stand against him, especially after he defeated you the last time you tried to, but this time you won't be alone! You'll have me, and you'll have all of us, and then when the Professor is finally defeated, you'll still have all of us! You can start a new life where you won't have to live in fear!"

There it was! The doubt in his eyes again. I could only pray that I could continue to create more of it.

"Selena's right!" Yuya spoke up from behind the cage. I was surprised that he decided to help me talk him down.

"This is what the Lancers are fighting for! We're fighting to show the world that dueling to hurt other people is wrong, to create a world where people don't have to live in fear of dueling, where losing has no risk to your life, and the game of duel monsters can be just that, a fun game where friends can spread happiness to others! A world where people can just have fun and smile!"

"Smile?" The Battle Beast looked confused. "But... But what if Professor finds out... If I join back with you again then he'll just punish me again...

"NO HE WON'T!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "If he wants to lay a finger on you, he's going to have to go through me!"

"AND ME!" said Yuzu.

"AND ME!" Added Yuya.

"No one deserves to suffer like you did." Whispered Rin.

"He'll have to go through all of us if he wants to even get close to harming you!" exclaimed Ruri.

"We're Lancers, and that's our job." agreed Shun. "To make sure Leo Akaba never hurts anyone again."

"They're right." said Kaito. "Even though you fought on his side, you're just as much of a victim as everyone else, and he needs to pay for hurting you!"

"Don't you see, Battle Beast? You don't have to be afraid anymore! Fight with us and you can have a proper life again! Just come down from that fortress! We can finish this like true duelists, open the doors, and then we can take on the Professor together, and you'll never have to worry about him hurting you again!"

"Please..." I begged him. "Do it for me..."

Seconds of silence passed, then minutes, with the Battle Beasts eyes darting over to me, then to the Lancers behind me, then down to the wolf statues of the assault fortress. For awhile, he didn't even growl once, and the only sound I could hear was my own heart beat, growing faster and faster in nervous anticipation of what his decision would be.

"NOW I WILL..."

I flinched. The moment of truth...

"SUMMON THIS MONSTER! GLADIATOR BEAST HOPLOMUS!"

Instead of firing the weapons on the fortress, the doors opened, revealing an armored bipedal rhino. In that instant, the Battle Beast leaped off the balcony of the fortress and slammed his feet down on the ground, out in the open again with his monsters.

 **Gladiator Beast Hoplomus: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/700 ATK/2100 DEF**

"NOW! ONE LAST TIME! VENATORI, HOPLOMUS, CONTACT FUSION!"

"Savage Beasts of Ancient Times, cast aside the fear of the slave master's whip and take on the shape of the brave and mighty warrior!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! FIRST OF THE EMPIRE! **GLADIATOR BEAST ROMULUS!"**

"The Rhino and the Werewolf vanished into the fusion spiral and the doors of the fortress opened one last time. The new fusion monster was identical in appearance to Gladiator Beast Venatori, but the weapons and armor of the werewolf received a major upgrade. The lycan was now decorated in the shiny golden armor of a valiant roman general. A crimson cape billowed behind him, and his large round shield stood out in front in the same shade of gold as his armor. Instead of a common spear, the monster now wielded a long roman broadsword. Pointing the blade at the sky, the werewolf let out a loud howl of pride.

 **Gladiator Beast Romulus: Level 7/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Damn!" Shun exclaimed. "Look at that monster!"

"It must be pretty strong for the battle beast to choose to use that over the fortress." Ruri commented.

"Gladiator Beast Romulus effect activate!" The beast declared. "He gains attack power equal to the attack of White Tiger Goddess, but to get stronger, need to send one Gladiator Beast Card to the Graveyard! Card I choose to get rid of is... GLADIATOR BEAST ASSAULT FORTRESS!"

Upon his command, the castle and the statues groaned and crumbled into a pile of rubble and the werewolf let out another triumphant howl as its power increased.

 **Romulus: 2500 + 5000 = 7500 ATK**

I gave the battle beast a proud smile. "You made the right choice. If you had decided to stay in the fortress and rely on its protection, you would have lost."

I revealed the Lunalight Monster in my hand. "If I were to take effect damage from your fortress while I controlled a Lunalight Monster, I could have discarded Lunalight Green Viper from my hand, and then you would have taken the damage instead! But I didn't want to finish the duel this way! I wanted to see if my faith in you was justified, and it was! I knew you were brave deep down, Battle Beast! You just needed my help to rediscover it."

"So if I stayed in the Fortress... I would have lost... But with Romulus... I CAN WIN!" The Beast roared, but this growling was different. The feral rage was replaced with passion. "ROMULUS WILL BATTLE YOUR TIGER GODDESS AND WIN!"

I sighed. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Just because you made the choice to fight like a true duelist doesn't mean you're going to win. Now I'm going to win the right way. I activate the effect of Lunalight White Tiger Goddess! She negates the effect of Gladiator Beast Romulus, preventing it from gaining the power needed to take her out, but I'm afraid you can't run away from this now! White Tiger Goddess forces your monster to battle her!"

 **Romulus (Effects Negated) 7500 - 5000 = 2500 ATK**

"So you mean... I lost anyway..." The beast spluttered in disbelief.

"Yes... but now you can lose like a brave warrior instead of like a cowering animal..." I explained.

The two monsters shared a battle hungry grin with each other and charged, weapons drawn. Romulus swung his enormous sword with all his might, raising his shield to block the blades of my Goddess and pressing down hard as the single sword clashed with her ten. Even though the beast knew he would lose, Romulus put every ounce of strength into its attack. Finally, the holy blades of my Goddess pressed so hard against the sword of Romulus that the roman claymore shattered, and the werewolf was at the mercy of all ten of the tiger woman's arms.

Romulus exploded, but instead of running or shielding its arms, the Battle Beast opened his arms wide to face the incoming flames of defeat.

"Professor... Hear me... I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE!"

 **Battle Beast: 600 - 2500 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Selena**

After taking the hit though, the beast had no strength left. The cage doors opened, and I immediately rushed to his side as he fell to the ground and started crying.

"Hey... Hey Beast... it's okay... It's over..." I whispered, hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry Selena..." The beast sobbed. "I'm not like you... I never was..."

"It's alright. We're going to get you some help. I promise."

The beast looked away from me. "Too late for that Selena... Done so much wrong... carded so many people... carded your friends..."

I saw his finger move towards a very familiar button on his duel disk and my heart stopped. "NO! NO WAIT! BEAST PLEASE! WE CAN HELP YOU!"

My hand rushed to stop the beast, but his muscular arm caught me. I looked at his face, a sad smile. "You already helped me... Now I help myself... I set myself free..."

"NO! BEAST! DON'T YOU DARE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" But it was too late. In a flash of light the beast was gone, and in its place was a single card on the floor.

It was too much. I collapsed to the ground, my face hovering over the card, coating the beast's paper face with my tears.

"Rest easy, Beast... You're free now..."

* * *

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **Gladiator Beast Romulus: Level 7/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Gladiator Beast Venatori + 1 Gladiator Beast Monsters**

Effect: Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the deck. (You do not use Polymerization.) At the start of the damage step, when this card battles, you can send one Gladiator Beast Card you control to the Graveyard, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster it is battling, until the End Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled, you can return it to the Extra Deck; Special Summon two Gladiator Beast Monsters from your deck, except Gladiator Beast Venatori.

Trivia: This monster is based on Romulus, the legendary founder of the city of Rome and the first king of Rome before it expanded into the Roman Empire. Several myths and legends surround this historical figure which gave the Romans all the more reason to revere him, including how he and his brother Remus were raised by Wolves, that his father was actually Mars, the Roman God of War, and that he disappeared in a violent thunderstorm and ascended into the heavens as an honorary God when he died. What is true however is that he is the founder of the original city and he established many of the traditions Rome is famous for, including the Gladiators.

 **Gladiator Beast Venatori Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1300 ATK/1500 DEF**

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast Monster, target one monster your opponent controls. Its effects are negated and its ATK becomes Zero.. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled, you can shuffle it into the deck; Special Summon one Gladiator Beast monster from your deck, except Gladiator Beast Venatori.

Trivia: A _Velito_ is a type of Gladiator who fought on foot with little armor and only a throwing spear for a weapon. _Velite_ is Latin for Skirmisher, and these Gladiators got their names from the foot soldiers of the Roman Republican Army who fought the same way.

 **Lunalight Coyote: Level 1/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/100 ATK/1500 DEF (Pendulum Scale 5)**

Pendulum Effect: When a Lunalight Monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned to your side of the field, you can take one Lunalight card in your deck; Either add it to your hand or send it to the Graveyard. When a Lunalight Fusion Monster is successfully Fusion Summoned to your side of the field, you can take one Lunalight card in your deck; Either add it to your hand or send it to the Graveyard. You can only use each effect of Lunalight Coyote once per turn.

Monster Effect: When this card is used as a Fusion Material to Fusion Summon a Lunalight Fusion Monster, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Lunalight Green Viper: Level 5/DARK/Beast-Warrior/500 ATK/2000 DEF**

Effect: If you would take battle damage while you control a face up Lunalight Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand; Reduce the damage to zero, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the damage you would have taken until the end phase of your next turn. If you would take effect damage, you can send this card from your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard. Your opponent takes the damage instead.

 **Lunalight Orange Moth: Level 3/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

Effect: When your opponent Special Summons a Monster while you control a face up Lunalight Monster, you can send this card from your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard. Negate the effects of that monster and that monster loses 1000 ATK.

 **Lunalight Golden Eagle: Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1800 ATK/1700 DEF**

Effect: When a Lunalight Monster is destroyed by battle, you can banish this card from your hand or from your Graveyard. Destroy the monster that destroyed your monster by battle, and if you do, any battle damage you took from that battle is also inflicted to your opponent. A Fusion Monster that used this card as a Fusion Material gains the following effects.

When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap cards until the end of the damage step.

 **Lunalight Peaceful Dance: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a Lunalight Monster you control battles an opponent's monster, you can activate this effect; Neither player takes damage for the rest of the turn. Monsters on the field cannot attack or activate their effects for the rest of the turn.

 **Gladiator Beast's Primal Armor** **: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Each time a Gladiator Beast(s) is Special Summoned, except by this card's effect, place one counter on this card. Gladiator Beast Monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each counter on this card during your Battle Phase only. You can remove two counters from this card. Activate one of the following effects. You can only activate each of these effects once per turn:

Set one Gladiator Beast Trap Card directly from your deck.

Special Summon one Gladiator Beast monster from your deck in face up defense position.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Well that was a tear jerker.**

 **This story has had many twists and turns. It's had plenty of action and plenty of comedy, but it's called Moonlight Sorrow for a reason, and sadly someone as damaged as the Battle Beast isn't going to get his happy ending until after Leo Akaba is defeated, and even then he's going to need years of therapy.**

 **Of the characters in the show who could have pulled off a suicide scene, someone like the Battle Beast fits the bill for it and in a more meaningful way.**

 **(COUGH! Looking at you Dennis! COUGH!)**

 **So what did you thi** **nk of the chapter, did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Look at that! Back to Back Chapters in such a short period of time! I'm so generous to my readers!**

 **But first! A few acknowledgements and shout outs to some very helpful readers of mine!**

 **The first is a very awesome friend Donjusticia! The following cards that Leo Akaba uses in this chapter were created by none other than him! Expect to see these cards in his own Yugioh ARC V Story, Signs of Renewal, and if you haven't read that story yet then I highly recommend it!**

 **The second is a reader called TJ Fantasy! Ironically, your guess of what would happen in this chapter is what gave me the idea on how to write this chapter! I originally had something else in mind but had trouble writing that, but your theory on how it would turn out was much better, so you are indirectly responsible for this chapter getting done a lot sooner than I thought it would! Kudos!**

 **As for the rest of you! Sit back, relax, and e** **njoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Magician's Entertainment

 **Yuri:**

I finally made it inside the inner sanctum of Leo Akaba's throne room. I was quite surprised I managed to open the door and get inside unnoticed, but as I peaked out from one of the large marble pillars serving as my hiding spot, I saw why.

The Professor was currently occupied and distracted. Standing in the middle of the throne room was the man I saw from before. Yuya's father, Yusho.

Now was my chance! Now I could finally get my revenge, duel that bald tyrant and force him to tell me how to get both Yugo and Zarc out of my head! Then I'll just card Akaba and I'll be free of Academia, free to finally live!

There was just one problem though. During my entire time as a student of Academia, I had never seen Leo Akaba duel.

I know nothing about his deck or any strategies he uses, and he knows every trick in my book, even down to the fact that I now have Yugo's Dragon in my deck.

He has home field advantage and the advantage of knowing his opponent, while I don't, but it looks like I may have a way to solve that problem.

Yuya's old man, who for some reason walks around in the attire of some clownish stage magician or a circus ringmaster, was standing in front of Leo's throne engaged in a heated argument, and as I peaked out from my hiding spot to eavesdrop, it became clear that these two had a deep history with each other.

If this guy actually thinks he can talk Leo Akaba down and get him to walk away from his goal of fusing the dimensions, then it's obvious where Yuya inherits his stupidity from, but that means that once this little talk of theirs is over, those two are going to duel, and then I'll be able to see the full extent of Leo Akaba's power.

I could wait it out and just be a spectator, gamble that maybe the old man actually has what it takes to defeat the Professor, and if that's the case, he'll take care of him for me, but that's no fun! I want the satisfaction of cutting him down myself! I could just show myself right now, but that would be walking in blind! No, the best option is just to intrude at just the right time! He'll never see me coming, and I'll have the element of surprise! Who knows? If Yusho can actually hold his own, then my help might just be enough to turn the tables and bring Leo Akaba down!

Oh yes! This was going to be fun!

"You waste your breath old friend." Leo said to Yusho, his face and voice stoic as ever as if reuniting with Yusho meant nothing to him.

"Leo is there truly nothing I can say to make you stop this madness?" Yusho asked, almost begging him. "Must I resort to forcing you to undo what you've done and free these people from their carded forms?"

"It appears that you must!" replied Leo. "I need the life force of these carded duelists to fuse the dimensions back together again. I've come this far and all I need are the four bracelet girls to enter the chambers of the ARC V Reactor behind me, and the fusion of the dimensions can begin. I'm not just going to throw everything away just because of a guilty conscience and a concerned colleague."

Yusho let out a frustrated sigh. "Then will you just answer this one question for me? Why?! What could possibly be worth so much war and destruction?! Why would you twist such a beloved source of entertainment into a tool for hurting others? Why?! You were a genius, Leo! Together we changed the world with the wonders of our ARC System! A genius such as yourself should no better that nothing is worth the suffering of innocent lives!"

"Don't think that I've become some heartless monster overnight!" Leo argued back. "I'm not a genius! I never was, and because you like so many others who lived before that time, forgot, you'll never understand the horrors I went through that got me to this point in my life!"

"Horrors?! What are you talking about?!" Yusho asked.

"Let me answer your question with a question!" Leo continued. "Why do you think that the only difference between the four dimensions is the summoning methods they use? Why do you think that your son and his friend, Yuzu, are the only ones who have dimensional counterparts? Why is your son constantly plagued by a darkness inside him, a demon threatening to possess him every time he gives into his negative emotions."

Yusho's eyes narrowed, puzzled by the Professor's words.

"The answer? I'm trying to fuse the four dimensions together because that's the way they were before! The four dimensions all used to be one dimension, and it would have stayed that way too if the demon that your son is possessed by hadn't decided to destroy it! THAT MONSTER, ZARC RUINED EVERYTHING! HE DESTROYED MY HOME AND STOLE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME!"

"What are you talking about?! What monster?! What daughter?!" Yusho gasped.

It took everything within me to keep quiet. This was big news to me! Now it was no coincidence that Zarc was inside me! If what Leo Akaba says is true, then he's a leftover from a time long ago, when he almost succeeded in causing the apocalypse! But if that's the case, then how did he get inside me to begin with?"

 **"Because it is as I said! YOU ARE ME!"**

"I'm not listening to you Zarc!" I hissed under my breath, making sure the Professor wouldn't hear me. "I'm not listening!"

Leo's hands were shaking, as if just talking about this event was immensely painful. "Reiji was not my only child... Before Zarc destroyed everything I had a daughter. My little Ray of Sunshine... I should have realized Zarc was trouble from the start. I should have warned Ray to stay away from him, but she wouldn't listen to me! She never listened, and even when I developed the means to destroy Zarc once and for all, she still didn't listen..."

"What do you mean?" Yusho asked. "What did Ray do?"

"She split the dimensions into four! That's what she did! The four nature energy cards I created were supposed to kill Zarc, but she did something else with them! She used the natural energy cards to create the four dimensions! She caused Zarc to reincarnate as the four dragon boys, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri, and she then killed herself and reincarnated as the four bracelet girls, Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Selena!"

No... No way... Absolutely No way... I can't be... There's no way... I can't be a part of Zarc! I'm not Zarc! IM NOT!

 **"Well Yuri, I believe this is a bad time to tell you I told you so, but... I told you so! You are me, and that will never change, and if that meddling Queen of mine hadn't split the dimensions, you would never have existed! Of course I was quite shocked when she did it! If Leo knew what she did BEFORE she decided to split the dimensions, I dare say he would have a heart attack! That form she took on... as large and powerful as my own... Ahhh it brings back such delicious memories... She could have used that form to become a Goddess and take her place as my Queen, but she squandered it. Oh well... if fate has it out for me, then when we become one, I shall try again to convince her...**

"You won't get the chance, Zarc!" I whispered. "When I'm done with you, you'll just be nothing but a bad memory!"

"You tell him, Yuri!" Yugo chimed in within my head. "It's two against one Zarc! You're not getting out if we have anything to say about it!"

I drowned out Zarc's ranting and continued to listen in on Leo and Yusho's conversation.

"Do you have any idea how it feels to look upon four little girls, to see your daughter's face within them, but know that it's not her? Do you have any idea how it feels to look upon four little boys and see the face of your most hated enemy who took everything from you?!" Leo clenched his fists in a state of barely contained rage.

"I cannot even begin to describe how much hatred I feel four those four boys, AND for those four girls, but once the Lancers reach my throne room, it won't matter."

He turned around and pointed to four large green tubes behind his throne.

"These tubes are the power source of my ARC V Reactor. They shall house the four imposters of my Ray. They shall die so that Ray can live again. The carded duelists will be sacrificed so that all the damage Zarc caused shall be undone and the remaining citizens of the four dimensions can live together in one single utopia. I can finally be at peace knowing Zarc will be dead forever and my Ray of Sunshine will return to me at last!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Yusho shouted, finally showing disgust at Leo's plan. "You're going to send four innocent girls to their deaths just because you can't accept the death of your daughter?! Leo, I know you're hurting because of what happened to Ray, but that's no excuse for what you've done! I cannot even begin to describe how selfish this is! Do you not even see that thousands of others lost loved ones from what Zarc did, if what you're saying actually did happen?! You're stuck in the past, Leo! You're not looking forward, or even right in front of you! You have a wife and a son who missed you and likely still care for you, but you're neglecting them to chase a ghost!"

"RAY AKABA IS NO GHOST!" Leo roared. "She still lives, and if there is even a single chance that she still lives, I will never give up trying to bring her back! I will never stop until this world is returned to the way it is supposed to be! HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME FOR THAT! If anything you should be helping me because you were raising a demon right from under your nose! You would bring about Zarc's return and Ray's guarantee of never returning if you try to stop me! I would see you carded first!"

With that, Leo activated his duel disk. It appeared the time for talking was done.

Yusho lowered his head, ashamed that he had failed. "I'm sorry old friend. I wished we could have resolved this peacefully. Now we're going to do this the hard way."

 **Action Field: Crossover Activate!**

 **Yusho Sakaki: 4000**

 **Leo Akaba: 4000**

 **DUEL!**

"I shall make the first move!" Leo announced. "I shall start by placing Spirit Reactor and **Spirit Engine** into my Pendulum Zones!"

 **Spirit Reactor: Level 1/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 1)**

 **Spirit Engine: Level 8/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 8)**

"Pendulum?!" Exclaimed Yusho. "But... Your Spirit Tech Force cards were just regular effect monsters the last time we dueled each other!"

"That is correct." answered Leo. "However, your demon son has become quite the pioneer of this new summoning technique. I knew that in order to defeat him, I would have to master this summoning condition myself, so I took the liberty of researching how he managed to change his monsters into pendulum monsters, and I did the same."

"So... wait... isn't that cheating?." asked Yusho with a joking smirk.

"IT'S NOT CHEATING!" Spluttered Leo. "IT'S UPGRADING!"

"Well... considering none of your cards could originally do what they're doing right now, I'm pretty sure that's cheating!" said Yusho.

"SILENCE!" Shouted Leo. "It is not cheating! My son and all his Lancers did the same thing to all of their cards, so I guess they're a bunch of cheaters as well! Besides, this is war, and I intend to use any means necessary to defeat my enemies, so you can call it what you like! Now with the Scale One Spirit Reactor and the Scale Eight Spirit Engine, I can Pendulum Summon monsters from my hand as long as their levels are in between two and seven!"

"Spirits of earth and the heavens! Cleanse my hands of filthy sins and become the cornerstones of the new world!"

"PENDULUM SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **SPIRIT CRYSTAL HOMUNCULUS CORE** AND SPIRIT TECH FORCE PENDULUM GOVERNOR!"

The twin pendulum towers appeared on either side and conjured Leo's two monsters. The first appeared as a mechanical sphere with a large black crystal at the center. The crystal depicted the image of a man with its limbs spread out like a medical portrait. The second monster was much larger and quite different in appearance. On top of a blue mechanical pedestal with red gems in its center, the spectral hologram of a priest stood tall and proud. A pair of golden arrow lightning bolt shaped beams of light spread outward from either side of the pedestal, serving as the wings of the mechanical monster.

 **Spirit Crystal - Homunculus Core: Level 2/DARK/Machine/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF**

 **Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor: Level 7/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/2800 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Activate Monster Effect! Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Governor! Under normal circumstances, I can only use the effects of my Spirit Crystals once per turn, but since I control my Pendulum Governor, I can sacrifice my Spirit Crystal Homunculus Core in order to use its effect twice! So I sacrifice my Homunculus Core in order to Special Summon two Spirit Tech Force Monsters from my deck, and when that happens you take eight hundred points of damage for each one! The first monster I choose to summon is the monster known as **Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Viceroy!"**

The black crystal shattered, turning into a ball of energy which the red gem of the pendulum governor absorbed. From this sacrifice came a portal from which a new mechanical monster emerged. It looked identical to pendulum governor except that the base of the pedestal was green in color and the hologram at the top of the monster resembled a nun instead of a priest. Immediately after the monster's summoning, a blast of fire emerged from pendulum governor's red jewel, slamming into Yusho and taking a bite out of his lifepoints.

 **Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Viceroy: Level 7/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/2800 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **Yusho: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"The second monster I choose to summon is **Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Overseer!"**

The process repeated itself. A second portal conjured a third monster. The pedestal base of this one was purple and the hologram depicted a mother holding twin children in her arms. Yusho was once again zapped by the bolt of fiery energy and his lifepoints took another hit.

 **Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Overseer: Level 7/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/2800 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **Yusho: 3200 - 800 = 2400**

"And now with all three of my Spirit Tech Force Monsters out in force and with the Spirit Monsters in my Pendulum Zones, I have all but crippled you, Yusho!" Leo explained.

"You see, with Pendulum Governor on my side of the field only Pendulum Monsters are allowed to attack it, since I have a Scale One and Scale Eight Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zone, monsters with a Level in between two and seven cannot attack at all! Viceroy works the similar way! Any monster that isn't a Pendulum Monster will have their attack points cut in half, and sincee I have a Scale One and Scale Eight Pendulum Monster, any monster with a Level in between two and seven has their attack points reduced to zero. Lastly, Overseer has another similar effect. Any monster that isn't a Pendulum Monster can't use their effects when its my turn. Also, since I have a Scale One and Scale Eight Pendulum Monster, any monster on the field with the levels in between two and seven has their effects negated."

"WHAT?!"

"And last time I checked, you don't have any Pendulum Monsters in your deck, so it is going to be quite difficult for you to bypass my monsters. To conclude my move, i shall set two cards face down. Turn End."

Yusho grimaced in the face of the dire situation before him, but he stood his ground.

"My Turn then, and old friend, it's time you remember the true spirit of Entertainment Dueling! Ladies and Gentlemen! Behold! I activate the Continuous Spell Card known as **Magician's Pet Rabbits!** I reveal the Level Seven Performapal Sky Magician in my hand, and by doing so, I can Special Summon two Rabbit Tokens!"

A black magician's top hat with a white question mark on it appeared in front of Yusho. The hat flipped upside down and two white rabbits with beady little eyes and blue bow ties on their necks hopped out of the hat and onto the field.

"And now for the main event of my performance! I sacrifice my two rabbit tokens in order to tribute summon my best monster! Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting the one and only PERFORMAPAL SKY MAGICIAN!"

The rabbits vanished, and a new monster leaped out of the top hat, descending down in a majestic pose. The monster resembled a mysterious looking magician dressed in white robes with a white fedora covering over his red hair and masked face. The wings of his white cape spread outward to resemble bat wings, and the wizard's long arms spread out to hold four large golden rings chain linked together.

So this was the famous Sky Magician I heard about. Impressive!

 **Performapal Sky Magician: Level 7/WIND/Spellcaster/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"That monster may have granted you countless victories in the past, but it won't help you here." said Leo. "Especially since because its not a Level Eight or higher Pendulum Monster, it can't attack, it can't activate its effects, and its attack power is reduced to zero. It is all but useless!"

 **Sky Magician: 2500 - 2500 = 0 ATK**

"No monster is useless, Leo! Any monster can be used for a piece de resistance of entertainment, even when its seemingly stripped of its talents! All it needs is a little assistance, and I have assistance right here! Activate Spell Card, **Magician's Double Performance!** By returning Sky Magician to my hand, I can Special Summon a different Spellcaster Type Monster from my deck as long as it has the same level and the same attack power as sky magician, so I present to you, the one and only, Performapal Sleight Hand Magician!"

Just like that, Sky Magician back flipped back into the top hat, and a new monster took its place. This one was also a mysterious wizard, but with a set of robes more akin to a court jester. Its red cloak billowed in the wind as it touched down on the ground, and it gazed at Leo through its mask, which resembled a cross between a medieval knight's helmet and a jester's hat.

 **Performapal Sleight Hand Magician: Level 7/LIGHT/Spellcaster/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Sleight Hand Magician: 2500 - 2500 = 0 ATK**

"Now your overseer only negates effects that activate on the field, so I'm afraid Sky Magician isn't stripped of all of its talents! Since it's now back in my hand, I can use its effect to destroy one card on the field, but that's not all! My Double Performance has a double whammy of an effect to go with its summoning! Since the monster I just summoned is the only monster I control, I can destroy another card on the field! I will destroy your Pendulum Overseer and your Pendulum Viceroy, which means Sleight Hand Magician gets his attack points back and he can use his effects!"

Twirling its magician's staff, the jester fired two bolts of lightning at Leo, shattering the two pendulum machines into pieces.

 **Sleight Hand Magician: Back to 2500 ATK**

"And now I activate the effect of Performapal Sleight Magician! Look! Nothing up his sleeve, except for the means to destroy your only remaining monster! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one more card on the field, so say goodbye to your Pendulum Governor!"

Another bolt of lightning fired out of the magician's staff, destroying the last of Leo's monsters.

I take back my initial impression of Yusho. Despite his clownish appearance, he's strong! Very Strong!

"With all your Spirit Tech Force Monsters gone, you're wide open! Battle Now! Performapal Sleight Hand Magician, attack his lifepoints directly!"

The magic jester held up his hands in the air to direct Leo's attention! A full deck's worth of playing cards began flying out of the sleeves of the jester's coat, and when all fifty two were displayed in a row, they began to glow bright with golden energy. The magician pointed his hands at Leo like a child shooting an imaginary gun, and the cards shot towards Leo like fifty two glowing ninja stars, cutting into Leo's clothes and skin like rusty knives.

 **Leo Akaba: 4000 - 2500 = 1500**

"Setting one card face down. Turn End."

"A Lucky Move, Yusho." grunted Leo.

"You're only delaying the inevitable! I draw, and now I shall conduct the Pendulum Summon once again! Return to the field, Pendulum Governor, Pendulum Viceroy, and Pendulum Overseer, and with my monsters back on the field again, your Sleight Hand Magician loses its attack points, its effects, and its ability to attack me! I shall also Pendulum Summon this monster from my hand! Appear now! **Spirit Crystal Dryad Core!"**

The three mechanical angels appeared again, along with a fourth monster. It was another crystal like the homunculus core, only this one was brown in color and depicted the image of a tree with roots spiraling outward in a swirl pattern.

 **Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor: Level 7/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/2800 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Viceroy: Level 7/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/2800 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Overseer: Level 7/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/2800 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **Spirit Crystal - Dryad Core: Level 2/EARTH/Machine/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF**

 **Sleight Hand Magician: 2500 - 2500 = 0 ATK**

"Now I activate the effect of my Dryad Core! I can target one random card in your hand and force you to discard it, and then you take eight hundred points of damage, but thanks to the effect of Pendulum Governor, I can use its effect twice, and my overseer and viceroy give added bonuses as well! Viceroy will let me use Spirit Crystal Effects during my opponent's turn if I want to, and with overseer on the field, you cannot activate any card effects in response to the activation of a Spirit Crystal effect! Now with only two cards remaining in your hand, I'm guaranteed to take your Sky Magician out of play!"

Dryad Core vanished, and another blast fired out of the Governor, shocking Yusho twice over!

 **Yusho: 2400 - 800 = 1600**

 **Yusho: 1600 - 800 = 800**

"Battle! Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Overseer, attack his Sleight Hand Magician!"

The machine fired its weapon once again, but this time Yusho was ready!

"Activate Effect! My Continuous Spell Card, Magician's Pet Rabbits will save my monster! A Skilled Magician always has a trick handy, and with my spell card, I can return Sleight Hand Magician back to my hand and Special Summon two more Rabbit Tokens!"

Sleight Hand Magician greeted the attack with a graceful bow, and the vanished back into the hat. Following the gesture, two more rabbits hopped out of the hat and onto the field. Leo was so caught up in the display that by the time he noticed that Yusho was running towards a familiar looking card bubble, it was too late.

"What are you doing now?! Don't tell me you're going for an action card!"

"Why of course I am! It's my specialty! This is still an entertainment duel after all, and what is an entertainment duel without action cards!"

Sure enough, Yusho reached the action card and subsequently activated it.

"Action Card Activate! **Paralysis!** I target your Pendulum Overseer, and with the power of this action card, it can't attack and its effects are negated!"

"So your just stalling with your action cards and your rabbits? Very well then! I still have two free attacks! Pendulum Governor, Pendulum Viceroy, attack the rabbits!"

The two remaining machines fired their lasers. The rabbits cowered in the face of the incoming attack, which consumed them both.

"I end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Yusho announced. "I draw, and to begin my turn I shall special summon this monster! Performapal Revue Dancer!"

Another monster leaped out of Yusho's hat, a female circus acrobat with a lion tamer's whip in her hand and a large red bow decorating her blue hair.

 **Performapal Revue Dancer: Level 3/LIGHT/Spellcaster/800 ATK/1000 DEF**

"My Dancer can be treated as two tributes for the tribute summon of a Spellcaster Type Monster, so I shall sacrifice her so that Sleight Hand Magician can return to the stage!"

The dancer vanished, and Leo was greeted once again with the face of the magic jester, who addressed Leo with a showman's bow.

 **Performapal Sleight Hand Magician: Level 7/LIGHT/Spellcaster/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Unfortunately old friend, you're out of cards in your hand." Leo reminded him. "So I'm afraid your magician won't repeat what he did to me last time!"

"Don't you know, Leo?" Yusho retorted with a teasing grin. "A good magician never uses the same trick twice, and a good magician always knows how to make the best of a situation gone wrong! It always keeps the audience on their toes! Like for example! Of the two cards your dryad core forced me to discard, one of them was my Sky Magician, but the second one happened to be his lovely assistant, **Performapal Sky Magician Girl!** You see when she's in the Graveyard, I can banish her and send my Rabbit Spell Card to the Graveyard, and when I do that, her teacher can return to the field for another grand performance!"

In a puff of smoke, a large rectangular box appeared in front of Yusho with a new monster guarding it. This monster wore the same white fedora and white wizard robes of Sky Magician, but she was clearly female and had long blonde hair as opposed to Sky Magician's short red hair. The female magician tapped her wand on the box, commanding it to open, and then she vanished in a puff of smoke after giving Leo a playful smile and a wink. The box opened, revealing the original Performapal Sky Magician ready for action once again.

"So, without further adieu, return to the field, Performapal Sky Magician!"

 **Performapal Sky Magician: Level 7/WIND/Spellcaster/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Now for another thing you need to learn, Leo!" Yusho continued. "We have both dedicated the past few years to teaching students about different ideologies in dueling, but unlike you, I understand that sometimes your students can teach you a few things, just like my friends in the Xyz dimension taught me this little trick! I overlay my Sky Magician and my Sleight Hand Magician! With these 2 Level 7 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"Master of Magic who lives to entertain the crowd! Gather your power from behind the curtains of fate and take the stage with a dramatic entrance!"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! SHOGUN OF SHOWMANSHIP! **PERFORMAPAL RINGMASTER MAGICIAN!"**

The overlay network appeared underneath the feet of the two magicians, and they sank into the abyss. In a glowing display of color, a new magician rose out of the portal with two glowing orbs orbiting its new body. The magician sported a similar attire to the original sky magician, but its robes were now a shade of crimson with a black shirt underneath it and a gold question mark shaped necklace. This new creature had traded in its fedora for a magician's top hat, sporting the same question mark as the necklace on its chest. On top of its elongated wizard staff, a large key chain resembling the hula hoop rings sky magician used dangled down, seemingly ready to spring a planned trick. The magician spun in the air and landed gracefully on the ground, taking his hat off and bowing at Leo with a proud grin on his face.

 **Performapal Ringmaster Magician: Rank 7/WIND/Spellcaster/Xyz/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"It's no use!" said Leo. "Your monster will lose all its attack points thanks to the effect of my Viceroy, and it can't attack anyway thanks to my Governor!"

"Well then its a good thing your Overseer is paralyzed because I can still use Ringmaster's effects! By detaching one Overlay Unit, the effects of all your monsters are negated and then my Magician gains three hundred attack points for every spell card in my Graveyard! I count my Double Performance, my Pet Rabbits, and the action card Paralysis, so Ringmaster gains nine hundred attack points!"

 **Ringmaster Magician: 3000 + 900 = 3900 ATK**

"BATTLE NOW! Ringmaster Magician, attack his Pendulum Viceroy Now!"

The ringmaster threw its staff in the air, and the key chain of rings suddenly grew in size into four golden hula hoops. The hoops began to glow with magic, and four bolts of lightning fired out of the rings, striking the mechanical angel and destroying it completely. Leo grunted in pain as the lightning bolts struck his lifepoints, but I could tell he wasn't done yet.

 **Leo: 1500 - 1100 = 400**

"Trap Card Activate! **Spirit Fusion Technology!** Now I can show you a trick that I learned here in Academia, through my own scientific mind and initiative, my two remaining Spirit Tech Force Monsters shall avenge the fallen third by fusing together into a new more powerful monster!"

"Mechanical Soldiers of the Heavenly Spirits, obtain a new power and return as an invincible unstoppable army!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! MASTER SPIRIT TECH FORCE PENDULUM RULER!"

The fusion spiral appeared behind Leo, pulling Pendulum Governor and Pendulum Overseer into it. In a frightening display of power, a new mechanical angel descended from the light of the portal. This one was double the size of pendulum governor, but with a similar body style. A large silver pedestal rested on its base with two mechanical limbs spreading upward on either side, purple jewels glowing on the limbs which supported the weight of a new hologram. Lightning crackled around the machine as the holographic man appeared on top of the pedestal, and multiple enormous golden halos hovered above its body.

 **Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler: Level 12/LIGHT/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/3500 ATK/3000 DEF**

"This is one of the most powerful monsters in my deck, and now that your turn is over, you shall face its wrath! It's my turn, I..."

"Actually! It's my turn!" Both combatants turned their heads to see me burst out of my hiding spot and rush onto the field.

"WHAT?! YURI?!"

 **INTRUSION PENALTY - 2000 LIFEPOINTS!**

 **Yuri: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"It looks like you could use a hand, old man! Besides, I believe the relationship I have with our dear old professor was terminated the moment he left me in that dungeon to die! So to end our little bond of teacher and student, Akaba, don't worry! Nothing Personal! Professor!"

"YURI! YOU ESCAPED?!" The professor yelled. He was furious at the mere sight of me.

"Yeah I did escape, and you know it was kind of easy too! I was expecting something with a bit more firepower in that dungeon to kill me other than a crazy former henchman of yours with a sock puppet! You could have just used that dungeon as a gas chamber! Pump it full of cyanide or mustard gas and I would choke to death, but no! Just lock the door and hope I won't be able to break out! Real Smart there! I can see why they call you Professor!"

"I thought I confiscated that sock puppet..." Leo muttered under his breath.

"Look Yusho, I know I was the bad guy for almost the entirety of this war!" I explained. "But Leo Akaba is my enemy now, and since he's your enemy too, what do you say we just put aside our differences and work together to take him out for now! I can argue about my opinion on your entertainment duels later, but right now... I guess your magician could use an assistant... so to speak..."

"I thought you hated my ideals about Entertainment Dueling!" said Yusho.

"I don't hate you or your ideals about smiles or entertainment." I explained. "I HATE YOUR SON BECAUSE HE WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT IT! It's always Smiles this, and Happy that, and during the last time I dueled that idiot, I had to sit through his long winded speech about gathering around for peace talks and singing kumba ya, and I just wanted to scream GIVE IT A REST ALREADY! And what's even worse is what that poor dragon of his has to go through every time it's on the field when he plays that God Awful Smile World Card! No Noble Beast like the Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon or a duelist like myself should EVER have to go through that LSD Drug Trip ever again!"

"I see..." Yusho nodded. "Well if you truly wish to redeem yourself, Yuri, then I welcome your aid! You can start your journey to the right side by helping me end this game!"

"You're going to fight alongside him?!" Leo exclaimed, shocked and infuriated that his former friend would even consider something. "Yusho! This monster is responsible for all the carnage you sought to stop! He's carded so many of your students and who knows how many others! I tried to destroy him once I realized the dark power within him was growing, but now that he's loose again, perhaps we can postpone our disagreement and stop the true evil once and for all! Fight with me Yusho and we can send this demon back to the pits of hell from whence it came!"

"If he's a monster, then what does that make you, old friend?" retorted Yusho. "After all, you're the one who unleashed him onto the Xyz Dimension and so many other places. He carded so many people on your command, and even as he stands here with a demon inside him, he still wishes to atone for his actions and fight against the corruptive influence instead of embracing it! He's just a boy, Leo! He's not evil, he's just confused and hurt from everything your school has done to him, and if there really is a demon fighting to possess him, then we should be helping him exorcise it from him! This boy is no monster, Leo, and I'm not going to harm him!"

"You're a fool, Yusho Sakaki!" Leo growled. "And your naïve compassion will be the end of you!"

"Anyway, I would love to continue your philosophical debate, but it's my turn!" I interrupted them.

"I draw, and I shall start by activating the continuous spell card, **Predator Swamp!** With Predator Swamp, I can place a Predator Counter on your monsters each time I conduct a successful fusion summon, and furthermore, my fusion monsters will gain five hundred attack points for each Predator Counter on the field!"

"Next I normal summon this monster! Predator Plant Orphys Scorpion! It's a good thing your Overseer is paralyzed because now I can use my scorpion's effect! When he is normal summoned I can discard one monster from my hand to Special Summon Predator Plant Darling Cobra!"

Two of my deadly plants appeared on the field, a green scorpion with a plant bulb for a tail and a long vine with a face akin to that of a snake.

 **Predator Plant Orphys Scorpion: Level 3/DARK/Plant/1200 ATK/800 DEF**

 **Predator Plant Darling Cobra: Level 3/DARK/Plant/1000 ATK/1500 DEF**

"When Darling Cobra is Special Summoned, I can add one Polymerization from my deck to my hand, and I think I shall activate Polymerization right now and fuse Orphys Scorpion and Darling Cobra together for a monster I'm sure you are familiar with!"

"Deadly Plants with Alluring Fragrances, become one and give birth to a new breed of terror!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! VIOLET DRAGON WITH POISONOUS JAWS! STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON!"

The fusion spiral appeared again, and my plants merged together to bring forth my enormous and powerful dragon. Hungrier than ever for battle, Starve Venom descended onto the field, stomping its massive feet on the ground and roaring furiously. For some reason it sounded like facing Leo Akaba made my dragon angrier, almost like he was harboring an old grudge against the Professor.

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/2800 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Starve Venom Fusion Dragon effect now activates! He gains attack power equal to the combined attack of all your Special Summoned Monsters! Furthermore, now that I've conducted a Fusion Summon, your Pendulum Ruler gets a Predator Counter on it, making it a Level One Monster. Now Starve Venom Gains five hundred more attack points, and its unaffected by the effects of your Pendulum Ruler, which means he can attack it!"

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: 2800 + 3500 + 500 = 6800 ATK**

"I'M THE PROFESSOR NOW, AKABA! STARVE VENOM, ATTACK HIS PENDULUM RULER! GO! RAVENOUS BLAST!"

"Trap Card Activate! **Spirit Draining Technology!** By sending Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Governor from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, your monster loses attack points equal to Governor's attack points. Furthermore, since Starve Venom is not a Pendulum Monster my trap card will stop your attack!"

The spiritual image of pendulum governor appeared on the field and transformed into a spectral blast of light and color. Starve Venom recoiled from the light and hissed in pain as its strength was sapped away from it.

 **Starve Venom: 6800 - 2800 = 4000 ATK**

"Damn it... I end my turn..."

"Don't be discouraged, Yuri! That was a good move! Your dragon is quite powerful and worthy of respect!"

Yusho gave me a thumbs up and smiled at me. I wasn't exactly sure how to react like that. Most people just cower in fear of my dragon when they duel me.

"I... uh... thank you..."

"Ha Ha Ha! I guess this is the first time someone has ever said anything nice about you and your dragon, am I right?" He said to me with a laugh.

"It's just... unexpected... that's all..."

"Hmph. I don't understand why you would waste your breath complimenting that demon and his pet dragon!" said Leo. "You have no idea how much death that monster alone cause, let alone what it did with the other three dragons slaughtering people by its side! It's my turn now! I draw, and I Pendulum Summon this monster! Appear Now! Spirit Crystal Salamander Core!"

Another glowing jewel appeared next to the Pendulum Ruler, its body a crimson shade of red depicting the image of a lizard.

 **Spirit Crystal Salamander Core: Level 2/FIRE/Machine/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Now I shall cleanse the field of that sinful dragon! I use the effect of my Pendulum Ruler! Similar to my Governor, I can tribute Salamander Core to use its effect twice! With the power of Salamander Core, I can destroy your monsters and when I do, you will take eight hundred points of damage just like the other crystals before it! But there is more! Thanks to the effect of my Pendulum Ruler, all effect damage is doubled this turn, so instead of eight hundred, you will take a whopping sixteen hundred points of damage! Now Salamander Core, destroy Starve Venom!"

The jewel was absorbed into the body of pendulum ruler and before he could react, Starve Venom was consumed in a blast of holy fire.

 **Yuri: 2000 - 1600 = 400**

"Starve Venom Fusion Dragon effect activate! Since he was destroyed, your Pendulum Ruler gets destroyed along with it! GO! VENEMOUS REVENGE!"

"That would normally work, Yuri, but fortunately for me, Pendulum Ruler cannot be destroyed by card effects! Now as I was saying, I shall use Salamander Core's effect a second time! I shall now destroy Performapal Ringmaster Magician! GO!"

Even on the brink of defeat, Yusho didn't cower. His eyes darted to an action card not far from him and he bolted towards it.

"I had a feeling you would try to use another one of those Spirit Crystals, Leo, which is why I'm taking the liberty of adding this to my hand! Action Card Activate, **Anitdote!** This card gives me one thousand extra lifepoints, giving me enough to survive your Salamander Core's effect!"

At first I was pleased that Yusho managed to find a way to stay in the game, but then to my absolute horror, the stoic face of Leo Akaba curved upward into a triumphant smile.

"Action Card Activate! No Action!"

"OH NO!"

"Now the effect of your Antidote Action Card is negated and it is destroyed. Now you don't have enough lifepoints to save yourself from my Salamander Core's effect!"

"You... You had that card all along?!"

"Of course I did! I found it and picked it up at the beginning of the duel. I could have used it to stop your paralysis card, but I know you Yusho. You enjoy teasing defeat. You enjoy allowing your opponent to think he is about to win only to surprise your opponent and the audience with a last minute action card, so it was only fitting that I wait until you did exactly that and then show you how no matter what you do, your idiotic smiling philosophy no longer resonates within me."

"Leo! How could you say that?!" Yusho exclaimed.

"I can say that quite easily! Don't you understand?! The horrors that Zarc unleashed was not only a tremendous act of evil, but it brought out the evil within me! I have no sense of happiness within my heart, and I cannot regain it until my daughter lies in front of me, and until that time comes, I will use any means necessary to see her live again, even if I have to sever all ties to the man I used to be and the friends I made while I had forgotten the horror I endured! Goodbye Yusho! It's a shame you won't be around to watch me deal with your son! Perhaps if you did, you would understand that underneath the façade of what you tried to teach him, he is nothing more than the dragonic hellspawn he was when he tried to destroy the world the first time! NOW DISAPPEAR!"

As if things couldn't possibly get any worse, just as Yusho was struck down by Salamander Core's attack, the doors opened, and a group of familiar faces entered the throne room just in time to see Yusho topple to the ground in a painful and humiliating defeat.

 **Yusho: 4000 - 4000 = 0 (LOSE)**

"DAD!" Yuya came screaming and running towards Yusho, but I knew it was too late. Leo would card him before Yuya could even reach him. It seemed that Yusho knew it too. Lying down on the ground, he turned to his screaming son and gave him one last smile.

"Smile... Yuya... Don't... Forget... To Smile..."

And then Yusho was gone, carded by Leo Akaba.

"Dad... Dad no... DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Yuya fell to his knees, devastated and broken by what he saw. What came next only made everything worse. Now Zarc had gotten exactly what he wanted.

"You... You carded my father... **YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!"**

 **INTRUSION PENALTY - 2000 LIFEPOINTS!**

 **Yuya: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

Yuya exploded in a fit of primal rage. The darkness of Zarc began to leak out of his body and his eyes started glowing a sinister shade of red.

 **"Ahhhhh, and now for your turn Yuri! Get angry! Give into me so we can become one!"**

"NO! IM NOT LISTENING! IM NOT LISTENING!"

"YURI!"

I turned back into the direction of the door to see a familiar face running towards me. Before I knew it she had tackled me and caught me in a tender embrace.

"SELENA?!"

I found it almost impossible to believe that she was standing there hugging me like she was, but before either of us could react, we were both faced with a new problem.

Yuzu's bracelet was glowing.

"Wait is that...?! Oh No! Not this again! NO! I REFUSE! Selena! Tell your friend to turn that Bracelet Thing Off! I'M NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..."

But it was too late. There was nothing I could do, and since Selena was holding onto me, she was taken with me as we teleported off to the unknown.

 **OPPONENTS LEFT THE ARENA!**

 **DUEL CANCELED!**

* * *

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **Performapal Ringmaster Magician: Rank 7/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Xyz/2900 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **2 Level 7 Spellcaster-Type Monsters**

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated, this card gains 300 ATK. Once per turn, during either player's battle phase, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card. Negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls. Then this card gains 300 ATK for every Spell Card in your Graveyard until the End Phase. When this card is destroyed, you can target one Performapal Spellcaster-Type Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that monster.

 **Performapal Sky Magician Girl: Level 6/WIND/Spellcaster/2000 ATK/1700 DEF**

Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by tributing one Performapal Monster. This card gains 300 ATK for every Performapal Monster in your Graveyard. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it; Send one Continuous Spell Card you control to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon one Performapal Sky Magician from your hand, deck, or Graveyard.

 **Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Viceroy: Level 7/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/2800 ATK/2500 DEF**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can add one Spirit Tech Force Monster from your Deck to your hand.

Monster Effect: Half the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls, except Pendulum Monsters. While you control two cards in your Pendulum Zone, Monsters your opponent controls whose Levels are in between their Pendulum Scales have their ATK changed to Zero. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you control a Spirit Crystal Monster that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand, you can tribute that monster; Activate that monster's effect.

 **Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Overseer: Level 7/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/2800 ATK/2500 DEF**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can add one face up Spirit Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand.

Monster Effect: Monsters your opponent controls, except Pendulum Monsters, cannot activate their effects during your turn. While you control two cards in your Pendulum Zone, Monsters your opponent controls whose Levels are in between their Pendulum Scales have their effects negated. Once per turn, when a Spirit Crystal Monster is Pendulum Summoned from the hand, you can tribute that monster; Activate that monster's effect, and if you do, cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the activation of that effect.

 **Spirit Crystal - Homunculus Core: Level 2/DARK/Machine/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 8)**

Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon Monsters , except Spirit Monsters. This effect cannot be negated.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Pendulum Summoned from the hand, you can activate this effect; Special Summon one Spirit Pendulum Monster from your hand or deck, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can return it to your hand.

 **Spirit Crystal - Dryad Core: Level 2/EARTH/Machine/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 1)**

Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon Monsters, except Spirit Monsters. This effect cannot be negated.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Pendulum Summoned from your hand, you can activate this effect; Target one random card in your opponent's hand. Send it to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. If this card was Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can return it to your hand.

 **Spirit Engine: Level 8/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 8)**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target one Pendulum Monster on the field; Activate one of the following effects;

Increase the Pendulum Scale of this card by the Scale of that Pendulum Monster (MAX 13)

Decrease the Pendulum Scale of this card by the Scale of that Pendulum Monster (MIN 0)

Monster Effect: Monsters your opponent controls lose 800 ATK for each EARTH, FIRE, WIND, AND WATER Monster on the field.

 **Predator Swamp: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Each time a monster is Fusion Summoned, you can place one Predator Counter on a face up monster your opponent controls, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1. Fusion Monsters you control gain 500 ATK for each Predator Counter on the field and they are unaffected by the effects of monsters with Predator Counters on them. When a Fusion Monster you control is sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon that monster, ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Magician's Pet Rabbits: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: When you activate this card, reveal one Level 5 or Higher Spellcaster-Type Monster in your hand. Special Summon two Rabbit Tokens to your side of the field. (Level 1/EARTH/Beast/0 ATK/0 DEF) The tokens cannot be tribute, except for the tribute summon of a Spellcaster Type Monster. Once per turn, when a Level 5 or Higher Spellcaster Type Monster you control is targeted for an attack or with an effect, you can return that monster to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon two Rabbit Tokens. You cannot Special Summon monsters, except Level 5 or Higher Spellcaster-Type Monsters.

 **Magician's Double Performance: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target one Spellcaster-Type Monster you control; Return it to the hand. Then you can Special Summon one Spellcaster-Type Monster from your hand or deck with the same Level and ATK as the monster returned to the hand by this card's effect. If the monster Special Summoned by this effect is the only monster you control, you can target one card on the field; Destroy it. You can only Activate one Magician's Double Performance per turn.

 **Spirit Draining Technology: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Send one Spirit Pendulum Monster from your hand or Extra Deck to the Graveyard. Monsters your opponent controls lose ATK equal to the ATK of the monster sent by this effect. During the turn you activate this effect, Monsters your opponent controls, except Pendulum Monsters, cannot attack or activate their effects.

 **Spirit Fusion Technology: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a Spirit Pendulum Monster you control is destroyed, you can activate this effect; Fusion Summon one Spirit Tech Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using Spirit Pendulum Monsters you control, or Spirit Pendulum Monsters in your hand or Pendulum Zone as Fusion Materials.

 **Paralysis: Action Card**

Effect: Target one monster on the field. Its effects are negated and it cannot attack.

 **Antidote: Action Card**

Effect: Gain 1000 Lifepoints

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Well that was a rollercoaster ride wasn't it?**

 **Kind of ironic that Yuri and Yusho were fighting alongside each other rather than how Yusho was carded in canon?**

 **But unfortunately the carding of Yusho had to happen for the sake of moving things forward. Shame too since unlike in canon, Yuya didn't even get the chance to speak with his Dad after searching for him for three whole years!**

 **I know some of you might get upset about yuzus bracelet rearing its ugly head but FEAR NOT! I'm only doing this because I have figured out a way to use it to my advantage! Now Yuri and Selena can have some time to speak alone!**

 **So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, feel free to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Bit of a warning for every reader present! This chapter is a tear jerker, a heart stopper, and a jaw dropper all at once, as I tried to make it so!**

 **Not much to say this time except I hope that it doesn't disappoint!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Turning Point

 **Yuri:**

"Oh Great Where Am I Now?!"

My eyes answered that question for me. It was the Western Tower, the same place where Ruri was kept prisoner until the Professor decided to move her.

Then my eyes widened at another detail. This was the place where Yuya and I dueled the last time! Both of us went Berserk and then I blacked out.

And Selena rescued me...

She did more than that! Given what I know about Zarc now, she may very well have prevented the apocalypse and the deaths of all four of us! If she and Ruri hadn't intruded into the duel, then one of us would have been absorbed into the other and Zarc's resurrection would have been complete, and then there would have been a giant demon dragon destroying everything in sight! Would it even be possible to reverse the process and bring the four of us back if Zarc was successfully revived, or would the only solution then be to kill Zarc and thus kill all four of us with him?

I shudder to find out!

Good Lord! Selena may not know it now, but she's more of a hero than any of the Lancers put together!

"Yuri! Yuri, are you alright?!"

"Selena?!"

Apparently, since we were holding onto each other when Yuzu's bracelet teleported us away from Yuya, we landed close by. Now she was standing right next to me with a look that indicated she didn't know where to start with talking to me.

Truth be told, neither did I.

"So... who's going to talk first?" I began. "It seems we have a lot to talk about..."

"What?!" She snapped. "You mean you're not going to push me away and call my attempt to apologize to you as nothing but pointless garbage?!"

Ah... that hurt... "Well yes... I did say that, and..." Good Lord, is this really the first time in years I've ever had to apologize? "And... I was wrong about that..."

I looked away from her, breaking the awkward eye contact. Silence was the response. Not surprising since I wasn't even sure how to speak myself.

"You! Yuri! Admitting that he was wrong about something?" Selena finally asked, a surprised look on her face.

"Last time I checked, admitting you were wrong was just as difficult for you as it is for me!" I replied.

"Then Why?!" She suddenly shouted. "I wanted us to be friends again, to be back together like we used to be, so why did you push me away?!"

"I... well..." I couldn't spit it out.

"Tell me Yuri!" She all but screamed. "Tell me why you had to break my heart like that!"

"BECAUSE I DIDNT THINK I NEEDED YOU ANYMORE!" I shouted back. "Don't you understand how much being without you changed me?! I only had my dragon and my dueling abilities! Everyone else was a potential enemy waiting to be carded, and that life worked! It more than worked! I felt like I was actually living, like my life actually mattered! I had to go through hours upon hours of being trapped in an elevator to realize that YES! I do need you! I wanted you to rescue me from the trap Leo Akaba put me in, and now to make matters worse, I'm possessed by a freaking demonic dragon!"

Selena's face blanched white as a sheet. "A... demon... dragon... Is his name... Zarc?"

"You know his name?!" I answered her question with a question. "Then you know what's going to happen to me?! The next time I duel, the next time I get angry, I could get possessed again! Hell, Yuya is already possessed again, so I could go berserk the next time I see his face! I'm freaking terrified Selena! I'm going to lose myself, even though my life was a lie in the first place! I never even had a proper life except as existing as one quarter of Zarc's soul! I can't see how my life matters anymore... and..."

"And I need you to help me make it matter again! Please Selena, don't make me beg! I need your help!"

"You do?! You really do?!" Selena spoke, still sounding like she was not convinced. I could tell she was holding back tears. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me when you said you took pleasure in my suffering? How you deliberately said the exact opposite of what I wanted to hear just to shove a knife in my heart, to try and show me that I was wasting my time with you?!"

"Well what about how I felt?!" I argued back. "You told me you hated me all those years ago, word for word! How do you think I felt when I said that?"

"I know I hurt your feelings when I said that!" She yelled. "It was a stupid thing for me to say, but when I tried to say sorry, you wouldn't let me apologize!"

"YES I GET IT!" I snapped. "We both screwed up! I still thought you were lying and even if you weren't, I didn't need you, and I WAS WRONG! And then to make it worse, I still didn't realize that when you said you hated me you were just lashing out over a stupid misunderstanding! What I want to know is why you didn't think that you were wasting my time! It's been three years, and I've changed into the exact opposite of the little boy you befriended, so why bother trying to save a sinking ship? Why didn't you just let me drown?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" She answered. "I still care about you Yuri! I still want to have what we had all those years ago! Even though I was building a new life with the Lancers, I still felt something was missing and that missing piece has always been you! I'm not just going to sit by when someone needs my help, even if that person doesn't want to be helped, and ESPECIALLY if that person is you! I betrayed all my other friends just to have a shot at helping you again, Yuri, but I can't help you unless you're willing to help yourself!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW, AND THAT'S WHY I NEED YOU SELENA! I NEED YOUR HELP! I'M SCARED, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! HELP ME! HELP... MMMMMMMPHH!"

I didn't even have time to react to the silencing of my voice because the next thing I knew her lips were around mine in a deep, passionate kiss.

She's kissing me! Selena, the woman I pushed away and hurt ten times over... Selena is kissing me?!

 _"I'm not cheating on Rin! I'm not cheating on Rin! This doesn't count as cheating on Rin!"_

 _"QUIET YUGO! YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!"_

Seconds passed, or were those hours? I couldn't tell, but I sure as hell didn't want this to end! This... This was better than anything I've felt in my entire life...

This was the new meaning of my life. This is what I had to fight for. This is why I couldn't let Zarc win.

I still had some fight left within me, and I was going to use the last of it to make sure Zarc was out of my head once and for all.

At least I could fight for the hope that I would be able to do this again with her.

To catch her breath, Selena finally broke the kiss and stared at me. "How's that for helping you?" She replied huskily. "God damn it I've wanted to do that for so long, and look, if you reject me again, that's fine, but the top priority now is finding a way to get Zarc out of your head and then... MMMMPPHH!"

And I took her breath away by kissing her back.

I broke the kiss and she stared at me, redder than ever in the face, completely stunned by what I just did.

"How's that for an apology?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yuri..." She whispered back with the last breath in her voice.

"AWWWWW, HOW TOUCHING! YOU MIND IF I INTRUDE INTO THIS TENDER MOMENT BETWEEN FUSION SCUM!"

Oh no! Not Now! I would have been fine with anyone waltzing in on my moment with Selena, but it just had to be him!

It was Yuya, and judging by the crazed look in his eye, he was still possessed by Zarc!

But how?! Yuzu's bracelet should have teleported him miles away from us, or even into another dimension! Was the bracelet getting weaker, or was Zarc getting stronger?

"I had him... I HAD HIM! Leo Akaba was right there, and then I lost him! Why now?! First I lose my father and now THIS! Why does life keep kicking me in the teeth?!"

Then he turned to us. "YOU! You both did this! You're both equally as responsible for the carding of my father! ALL WHO WEAR FUSION COLORS ARE RESPONSIBLE!"

"YOU WILL BOTH DIE!" He roared. "THEN LEO AKABA WILL DIE! THEY WILL ALL DIE! I WILL HAVE EVERY LAST FUSION SCUM DEAD FOR THIS!"

"Yuya!" Selena held up her hands in a defensive posture. "Easy there Yuya, we're not here to hurt you! I know you just lost your dad, but you need to calm down! Your dad wouldn't want to see you like this, and ranting about destroying the fusion dimension in a fit of revenge isn't going to help you! We can help you though, just calm down!"

That didn't do any good. It only resulted in more darkness leaking out of his body, and then the snarling lips of the entertainment duelist curled into a cruel sneer.

A cruel sneer I found awfully familiar. It scared me to look at that grin because I recognized it all too well. It was the same grin I gave my victims before I carded them...

"Selena, I may not be an expert in dealing with the five stages of grief, but I'm pretty sure telling him to calm down after he just lost his dad isn't going to help."

"I NEED MORE POWER!" Yuya growled. "Dad wasn't strong enough to defeat Leo Akaba! His philosophy of smiles wasn't strong enough! Now I know what I need to do in order to get the power I need to kill him for this! I NEED TO BECOME ONE! I NEED YOU YURI! I NEED YOUR POWER!"

My heart stopped. To see the normally happy go lucky counterpart of myself say those words? It was like a bad nightmare I wasn't going to wake up from.

Zarc's hold on him was too strong now, which means there's only one way I could snap him out of it.

I activated my duel disk. "Alright Yuya. You want me. Come and get me!"

"OH NO!" Selena shouted, stepping in front of me. "I'm not risking you in this duel! Yuya is dueling me, and that's final!"

"Well I'm not risking YOU in this duel! I have a plan to make sure none of us get absorbed, and I'm not going run the risk of losing you right after we've patched things up!"

"Okay... how bout this?!" She offered. "You protect me, and I protect you! We take him together!"

I thought about it for a moment, and the more I did the more it appealed to me. It was just like the dream we had. Selena and Yuri, the heroes of Academia, fighting side by side against a force of great evil and then pulling her in for another kiss when we won and then...

"Yuri, earth to Yuri! Answer please!" She snapped her fingers in my face and I returned to reality.

"Oh... uh... right... sorry... Taking him on together sounds good!" I answered, and Selena activated her duel disk as well.

"Selena won't save you from me, Yuri!" Yuya snarled at me. "You're just as guilty of my father's carding as Leo Akaba is! You have so much blood on your hands it makes me sick just to look at you! I'm going to enjoy absorbing you and gaining your power! Finally it can actually be used for something useful!"

"I may have done a lot of wrong in the past!" I retorted. "But right now I'm going to start doing right, and my first right is saving you from yourself, Yuya Sakaki!"

"Saving me?! Why should I be saved when I have a new friend who warned me about your friend, Selena!"

Then I realized what he was about to do! "SELENA LOOK OUT!" I shouted, but she didn't react in time! The possessed Yuya launched an energy ball of darkness out of his hands, striking Selena in the chest like a speeding race car running over an innocent pedestrian. Selena was sent flying through the air and to my absolute horror, she struck her head on one of the rocks in the cliff face behind her.

"SELENA!" I screamed her name and rushed over to her. "Selena don't you dare die on me!" I checked her pulse and tapped her cheek for a reaction and I got one, a pained groan, but unfortunately that was all I got, and she passed out unconscious.

"YOU!" I snapped back around to face Yuya. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Because HE told me it would make you angry!" Yuya sneered. "HE told me it was much easier for us to become one when you get angry! Doesn't that make you angry Yuri?!"

I could feel the darkness teasing me from within, almost begging me to let it out. My fists were clenched together and my teeth grinded against each other.

"Yes, Yuya... No... ZARC! Yes it does! I'm not going to defeat Yuya this time! I'm fighting to defeat you, to defeat the version of myself that you created! I'm not letting you set one foot onto this world if it's the last thing I ever do!"

 **Action Field: Crossover Activate!**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **DUEL!**

"I'll start if you don't mind!" I announced to Yuya. "I summon Predator Plant Cephalotus Snail in attack mode!"

My first monster appeared, the white blue veined pitcher plant with a drooling mouth full of teeth.

 **Predator Plant Cephalotus Snail: Level 4/DARK/Plant/1300 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Setting two cards face down! Turn end!"

"My turn next! Draw!" Yuya began his turn. "I'll start with a set of cards called Performapal Monkeyboard and Performapal Skullcrobat Joker! I place them both in the Pendulum Zones, which activates Monkeyboard's effect, allowing me to add one Performapal from my deck to my hand! I choose to add Performapal U Go Golem! Now with the Pendulum Scale One Monkeyboard and the Pendulum Scale Eight Joker, I can Pendulum Summon monsters whose Levels are in between two and seven!

 **Performapal Monkeyboard: Level 6/EARTH/Beast/Pendulum/1200 ATK/2500 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 1)**

 **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/1800 ATK/100 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 8)**

"SWING PENDULUM OF SOULS, AND CALL MY SERVANTS TO BATTLE!"

"PENDULUM SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! ODD EYES PENDULUM DRAGON, PERFORMAPAL U GO GOLEM, AND **PERFORMAPAL DRAW CLOWN!"**

The blue pendulum towers displayed the Numbers one and eight and then flashed with a brilliant blinding light. Yuya's three monsters swarmed the field! First was his dimension dragon, the red sharp beaked dragon known by the name of Odd Eyes, the second took the form of a large stone statue whose body resembled two Letter U's stacked on top of each other, the top one for the arms facing right side up and the bottom one for the legs facing upside down. The third took the firm of a jester in a red and black checkered suit with unnaturally long legs and a pale white mask with a large curved line drawn on it to serve as its smiling face.

 **Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level 7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Performapal U GO Golem: Level 4/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/1600 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Performapal Draw Clown: Level 7/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/1200 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Now my monster effects activate! Since I Pendulum Summoned a Performapal Monster alongside my draw clown, I can draw one card, and since Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon was also Pendulum Summoned alongside it, I can draw one additional card! Now the effect of my Golem activates, allowing me to conduct a Fusion Summon using itself and my Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon! NOW GO! GOLEM, ODD EYES! BECOME ONE!"

"HEAR ME YURI! FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE! FOR HELPING THE MONSTER WHO CARDED MY FATHER, YOU SHALL DIE AND BECOME ONE WITH ME!"

"Dragon with strange dichromatic eyes, become one with the dark giant born from soil and revive as a new creature of power!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! PERFORMAPAL GATLING GHOUL!"

Now I was in for a surprise! Instead of a cheerful, colorful, smiling creature, Yuya's new monster was anything but! Out of the fusion spiral rose a rather ugly looking goblin in a black tuxedo and a purple top hat. Its face was as sickly green and its knife blade teeth were a rotten yellow. Appropriate to its name, the goblin's weapon of choice was an enormous Gatling Gun, spinning and whirring with the lust for destruction.

 **Performapal Gatling Ghoul: Level 8/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/2900 ATK/900 DEF**

"Performapal Gatling Ghoul effect activate! When he is Fusion Summoned, you take two hundred damage for every single card on the field! With my two monsters on my field, my two monsters in my Pendulum Zones, your single monster and your two face downs, that's fourteen hundred points of damage coming your way! GATLING GUN FIRE!"

 **Yuri: 4000 - 1400 = 2600**

"Don't think I'm finished inflicting damage to you, Yuri! Next on my to do list is to activate the second effect of my Gatling Ghoul! Now I can destroy your snail and then you take damage equal to its attack points! GO! GATLING GUN FIRE!"

The ugly goblin fired its gun again and my snail was blown to bits. The flames of the explosion soon reached back to engulf both myself and my lifepoints.

 **Yuri: 2600 - 1300 = 1300**

"Now you're wide open for a direct attack! This is the end for you Yuri! Now you will finally pay for everything you have done and you can finally put yourself to good use by becoming one with me! Performapal Gatling Ghoul, attack his lifepoints directly! GATLING GUN FIRE!"

"I'm not going down that easily!" I snapped at him. "Trap Card Activate! **Predator Thorns!** This will negate your attack and hit you with one thousand points of damage! Furthermore since the attack I am stopping is a direct attack, predator thorns allows me to resurrect my Cephalotus Snail from the Graveyard!"

A large thorn covered vine came to my rescue, placing itself between me and the incoming bullets. Immediately afterwards, the vine shot forward and slapped Yuya into the face. Then the vine sank back into the ground, and in its place stood my snail as if it had never been destroyed in the first place.

 **Yuya: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

 **Predator Plant Cephalotus Snail: Level 4/DARK/Plant/1300 ATK/1200 DEF**

"You got lucky that time, Yuri, but on my next turn, I will get the revenge I deserve against both you, and your precious Professor! On my end phase, I activate the effect of Perfomapal Draw Clown. I destroy Performapal Monkeyboard and place him in my Pendulum Zone in its place. I end my turn."

Then Yuya gave me a look that made my skin crawl. His eyes were darting towards Selena's unconscious body.

"Or maybe since the Professor is not here, I should just take my anger out on Selena until he shows up!"

"NO! SHUT UP! **SHUT UP! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH SELENA AGAIN!"**

I could feel it! The anger, the rage, burning inside me; I can't control it! I have to unleash it!

"My turn! I draw, and I summon the tuner monster, Twilight Rose Knight! When he is summoned to the field, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or Lower Plant Type Monster from my hand, so I will Special Summon the monster known as **Predator Plant Cat Topsis!"**

A small white haired child dressed in purple knight armor appeared on the field, and following suit came a large green cat with bright red claws, whiskers that resembled vines, and a thorn covered tail with a closed plant bulb serving as the tip.

 **Twilight Rose Knight: Level 3/DARK/Plant/Tuner/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Predator Plant Cat Topsis: Level 4/DARK/Plant/1100 ATK/1200 DEF**

"When Cat Topsis is Special Summoned, I can add one Predator Plant Monster from my deck to my hand, but that's not what you should be worried about! You should be worried about this! Activate Spell Card, Polymerization! Now I shall fuse my Twilight Rose Knight with my Predator Plant Cat Topsis!"

"Young and aspiring knight of the rose, become one with the deadly predator and give rise to a new breed of terror!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! VIOLET DRAGON WITH POISONOUS JAWS! STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON!"

From the fusion spiral came the purple monstrous dragon who never let me down in the past. Sharing the burning rage within me, the dragon let out a roar that caused even the psychotic Gatling Ghoul to flinch in fear.

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/2800 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Predator Plant Cat Topsis now activates its second effect! Since it was sent to the Graveyard for a Fusion Summon, I can special summon Twilight Rose Knight back from my Graveyard, which means I can now tune my Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with my Level 4 Cephalotus Snail for a Synchro Summon!"

"Dragon formed in the white abyss of a shooting star, spread your glorious wings and strike down my enemy in the speed of light!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! WHITE DRAGON WITH TRANSPARENT WINGS! CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON!"

Twilight Rose Knight reappeared on the field and transformed into a set of green synchro rings which enveloped my snail and burst it open. In a flash of blinding light, my second dragon descended from the sky and touched down next to Starve Venom giving an equally impressive roar.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Level 7/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Now you'll pay for hurting Selena you monster! I USE STARVE VENOM AND CLEAR WING TO SUMMON CORRUPTION DRA..."

"Yu... Ri..."

That voice! She's awake! I turned around and found that I was right! Selena was clutching her head from the pain, delirious from it, and struggling to get back up.

"Yuri... are you there... Yuri... don't lose... Yuri..."

Don't lose... the duel? No, not the duel! Myself! I can't lose myself to Zarc! I can't let Zarc control me with the rage!

"NO! I WON'T SUMMON THAT MONSTER AGAIN! I WON'T!"

"WHAT?!" Yuya shouted from the other side of the field, and to my surprise, both my dragons turned their heads around and growled at me!

Did they... want me to succumb to Zarc? Oh God I hope not!

The good news though was that the rage was leaving me, thanks to Selena, or perhaps thanks to my own will power. If I could keep it in check for the rest of the duel, at least until I managed to put my plan of how to stop Zarc into action, then everything will turn out perfect!

"I'm not going to hurt you, Yuya!" I called out to him. "It's Zarc I want to defeat, not you! After all, wasn't it you who told me that dueling to hurt people is wrong?!"

"That was before I realized that there are people out there who deserve to be hurt!" He retaliated. "And he'll help me! Oh yes! He'll help me hurt that bastard Akaba, and as for you, Yuri, you're an idiot for not summoning Starve Venom Corruption Dragon!"

"I don't need that monster to win!" I snapped back. "I use Starve Venom's effect to gain attack power equal to the attack of your Gatling Ghoul, and now Starve Venom will send your Gatling Ghoul Packing! STARVE VENOM ATTACK! RAVENOUS BLAST!"

 **Starve Venom: 2800 + 2900 = 5700**

My dragon's wings burst open with a display of purple electricity, and then he fired his attack, blowing the ghoul to bits.

 **Yuya: 3000 - 2800 = 200**

Yuya grimaced as his lifepoints dropped, but he was unmoved, and it didn't look like he was going to snap out of Berserk Mode any time soon.

"I draw, and I set the pendulum scales again to Pendulum Summon Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal U GO Golem!"

The Pendulum Towers flashed once again, and the golem and Odd Eyes emerged back onto the field.

"Next, I will summon this monster, **Performapal Level Chameleon!"**

A bipedal lizard appeared next to the statue with a blue top hat on its face and a yellow bowtie on its neck. Its body flashed with a display of rainbow colored skin.

 **Performapal Level Chameleon: Level 4/WATER/Reptile/1400 ATK/1200 DEF**

"If you won't tap into the full power of your dragons, then I will! I overlay my Level Chameleon and My U GO Golem! With these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"Dragon formed in the pitch black darkness! Rise up now to fight against all who dare oppose me!"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! BLACK DRAGON WITH TREACHEROUS FANGS! DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON!"

The overlay network appeared underneath the two performapal monsters to swallow them both up, and the final dimension dragon rose up from the abyss next to odd eyes. Sharing the lust for battle as the other three, Dark Rebellion unfurled its jagged blade like wings and synchronized with its brothers in a savage chorus of dragon roars. This was bad. I knew that with all four dragons on the field, I was beginning to doubt my ability to keep my own rage in check. Even the slightest provoking words from Yuya could cause me to snap again, and if that happens, I'm done for. Stay Calm. Stay Calm. Stay Calm.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"That dragon won't do you any good, Yuya!" I told him. "If you try to use Dark Rebellion's effect, Clear Wing will just negate the effect and destroy Dark Rebellion!"

"Don't think I don't know that!" retorted Yuya. "My dragon is here for a much better purpose! I activate the effect of my level chameleon! This will allow me to target Odd Eyes and then treat Dark Rebellion as a monster with a Level equal to the level of my Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Two level seven monsters... Then that means... OH NO!"

"OH YES! Now I can overlay my Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon with my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

"Strange Red Dragon with Dichromatic Eyes, resurrect from the darkness and with the flames of your rage, incinerate everything in your path!"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! SUPREME KING VIOLENT DRAGON! ODD EYES RAGING DRAGON!"

As if appearing out of a nightmare brought to reality, the new hybrid dragon burst forth from the overlay unit, each of its wings igniting with flame like the rockets of a roaring space craft. Its jaws like twisted mandibles, the dragon snapped its teeth together and reared its head up for a roar more terrifying than anything I've seen before. The last time I saw this monster I was under the influence of Zarc's rage. To see it with my own true eyes sent chills down my spine.

 **Odd Eyes Raging Dragon: Rank 7/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"With Odd Eyes Raging Dragon on the field, you are done for, Yuri!"

"No I'm not! Activate Monster Effect! **Predator Plant Stylidium Mosquito!** By discarding him from my hand, I can place a Predator Counter on your Odd Eyes Raging Dragon, and when he successfully does that, my mosquito negates the effects of your monster!"

"WHAT?! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr! FINE! That won't save you from my Raging Dragon's attack though! GO ODD EYES, ATTACK CLEAR WING! DESTRUCTION BLAST OF CALAMITY!"

Yuya's dragon expanded its wings even further, creating a kaleidoscope like aura of hellish flames, and Clear Wing could do nothing as he was consumed by the dark blaze.

 **Yuri: 1300 - 500 = 800**

"Trap Card Activate! **Trade in the Garden!** When you destroyed Clear Wing, this returns him to the extra deck, and then I can Special Summon one Plant Type Monster from my Graveyard, and add Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand! Return to the field, Cephalotus Snail!"

"Going for another fusion summon are you?" Yuya asked rhetorically. "Well that won't help you! You can't escape the fate we share! I tried, and look where that got me! Had I not embraced this rage within me, I could have saved my father from your Professor, well don't worry! I can forgive you once we both become one! Turn end!"

"Draw!" I began my turn and my eyes widened as I saw the card I just drew! Perfect! This card will be the key to snapping Yuya out of it. I just need to end the duel!"

"Activate Continuous Spell Card, **Seed of Destruction!** This card will guarantee that we won't have to fight any longer!"

"Really?" Yuya asked, raising an eyebrow. "With a name like that, it sounds like it would encourage more fighting!"

"You would think that, but watch and learn! I first activate the spell card, Polymerization! Now my Cephalotus Snail will fuse together with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

"Violet Dragon with Poisonous Jaws, become one with the deadly flower and inherit the power to indulge in whatever you please!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! POISONOUS DRAGON HUNGRY FOR POWER! GREEDY VENOM FUSION DRAGON!"

From the fusion spiral, my dragon vanished and then reappeared again, only this time, it was much more evolved from its original appearance. His body was much more streamlined and skinny, and the dark green of his torso and tail was now replaced with a radiant shade of turquoise blue. His horns were now pointed backward and colored red instead of yellow, and his wings had grown to monstrous sizes, taking the shape of purple oval plates on his back, which opened up and sprayed out a stream of electrical energy. His eyes and mouth glowing with the gold of power, the newly christened Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon slammed its legs on the ground and gave Odd Eyes Raging Dragon a snarling growl of intimidation.

 **Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon: Level 10/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/3300 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon effect now activates! I can target your Odd Eyes Raging Dragon and take away both its attack points and its effects, and now that your dragon has been weakened, this is where my Seed of Destruction comes into play. When I inflict battle damage to you, I can have Seed of Destruction inflict the damage to both players, and when that happens, Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon will gain attack power equal to the damage inflicted and be able to attack again!"

 **Odd Eyes Raging Dragon: 3000 - 3000 = 0 ATK**

"But you won't get the chance!" protested Yuya. "If the damage is inflicted to both players, then neither of us will have enough lifepoints to continue the duel!"

"Exactly!" I said to Yuya. "If one of us has to lose in order to be absorbed, then I'm taking us both out by ending this duel in a draw! Hopefully by then we can calm you down and snap you out of Zarc's rage! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Odd Eyes Raging Dragon Now!"

My dragon prepared to charge his attack, but suddenly I was caught by surprise by the Performapal Draw Clown in Yuya's left Pendulum Tower. The clown leaped out of the tower, threw a smoke bomb destroying the Skullcrobat Joker in the other tower, and then the clown threw another smoke bomb to perform a bizarre disappearing act.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Perfomapal Draw Clown! By destroying him and my other Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zone, I can negate your attack and then draw one card! I was onto you, Yuri! You can't force a draw against me! We shall become one whether you like it or not!"

"I end my turn..." I growled in frustration, but my voice carried a hint of fear. If Yuya got the opportunity to retaliate against me and ruin my chances of creating a draw, then all my efforts of fighting in this duel would be for nothing!

I would be failing my chance to finally get rid of this darkness inside me. I would be failing Selena...

"Yuri... what happened?" Selena's voice again. I turned around and she was staggering to her feet. I could tell she was still delirious from the blow to her head. She wobbled and staggered with each step that she took, and all that time she never took her hands off her head.

"Selena, stay right there and don't move! You're in no condition to duel!"

"But... I have to help you... Have to... Intrude..."

"She won't get the chance Yuri! Not while HE guides me to the revenge I want! The revenge on Leo Akaba and all of the fusion dimension! Behold the power of ZARC! I Draw!"

Yuya's crazed eyes lit up at the sight of what he just drew. "I activate the spell card, **Supreme King's Domination!** With this card, I can conduct a fusion, synchro, or an xyz summon of a dragon type monster from my extra deck, as long as I discard one card from my hand! The card I intend to discard is..."

Then Yuya paused for a second, and for a brief moment I saw his normal self in his eyes. "No... No I can't... I can't discard this... I can't..."

"YES I CAN! The card I discard is Smile World! By getting rid of this useless burden on my shoulders I can tap into the full power of the Supreme King! Since I already control Odd Eyes Raging Dragon on my side of the field, I can use monsters on your side of the field as materials for my next summoning!"

"Monster's... on... my side..." my heart just stopped cold. "Oh no! If he can use Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon as a material, then I have nothing left to protect myself!"

"Exactly! You may not want to become one with me, Yuri, but guess who does? Your dragon! Your dragon may be your ace, but he is also a servant of the supreme king! Odd Eyes was never mine, Dark Rebellion was never Yuto's, Clear Wing was never Yugo's and Starve Venom was never yours! They only serve the agenda of one person only, and that is ZARC, so guess what happens when you try to stand against your true self, Yuri? Your dragon turns on you! Now Greedy Venom, Raging Dragon, FUSION!"

"Supreme King Violent Dragon, become one with the Greedy Poisonous Dragon and give rise to the power that leads to Supremacy!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! SUPREME KING POISONOUS DRAGON! ODD EYES VENOM DRAGON!"

To my absolute shock, Greedy Venom turned around and glared at me, giving me what sounded like growling laughter, and then my dragon vanished into the fusion spiral along with Yuya's Odd Eyes Raging Dragon. The two dragons merged into one, conjuring forth a new beast. The new dragon was white as snow on its face and wings, while its torso and tail were a deep shade of purple. Red jewels decorated its neck and descended down its body towards its tail, and a large green jewel adorned the top of its head like a crown, serving as the connection where its two enormous scythe blade like horns curved forward down its face.

 **Odd Eyes Venom Dragon: Level 10/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/3300 ATK/2500 DEF**

Upon seeing the new monster, it appeared that Selena was conscious enough to realize what was going on. She tried to run faster towards me, but the extent of her injuries forced her to only limp at a snails pace towards me. I closed my eyes in acceptance. This was it. I was done for. Selena wouldn't be able to reach me in time to intrude. Zarc would take my body for his and rise again.

But I was happy. For the first time in my life I was happy. I had managed to break free of my chains of enslavement. I no longer felt like a pawn in Leo Akaba's sick game. I was no longer a monster who needed to card people. I was Yuri. Just Yuri, and my only regret now was leaving Selena all alone.

"Selena... " Oh God was I crying now? The moisture trickling down my cheeks confirmed it.

"Yuri... Yuri NO!" Selena screamed. "You can't lose! You can't! I CAN'T LOSE YOU! I JUST GOT YOU BACK! YURI NO!"

"Selena... I just want you to know! All my life, I've felt like there was a missing piece. I lashed out at the world because no matter how strong I got, no matter how many people I carded, I still felt like something important was missing. Now I understand! You were always the missing piece that completed my life! You are the one who makes me feel alive! It's you Selena! It's always been you... I... I... I think... I think I Love You..."

"YURI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then the attack came. The blast from Odd Eyes Venom Dragon's direct attack swept me off my feet, carrying my body for what seemed like miles until I crashed to the ground in defeat. If there was even a chance that I could return to the world of the living, it is in Selena's hands now...

 **Yuri: 800 - 3300 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Yuya**

It was then that the two original pendulum monsters, Stargazer and Timegazer, rose out of Yuya's body and merged together into one creature. Standing above the three of us was a tall and imposing magician, similar in appearance to the original Stargazer Magician, but with a body that showed the translucent blue void of space. The magician waved its staff in the air, and the four dragons gathered around the tip as the crazed Yuya uttered a single summoning chant.

"IT'S FINALLY TIME AT LAST! WE SHALL BECOME ONE!"

"Astrograph Sorcerer who controls space and time, we superimpose our wishes into your profound power!"

"INTEGRATION SHOUKAN!"

The next thing I knew I was gazing down at Selena's body as if I was hundreds of feet in the air. From the sight of the ocean I could see my reflection. I was no longer human now, but instead of my normal body, I saw the body of an enormous evil dragon, and the last thing I heard before I faded away into nothingness was being forced to speak to Selena through the dragon's gaping mouth.

"Y-Y-Yuri..."

 **"Yuri can't come to the phone right now, foolish girl! Yuri is gone, and now... There is only ZARC!"**

 **"THE SUPREME KING LIVES AGAIN AND NOW EVERYONE WILL BOW! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

* * *

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **Performapal Draw Clown: Level 7/DARK/Spellcaster/1200 ATK/2500 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 3)**

Pendulum Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can shuffle this card and one other Performapal Pendulum Monster from your Pendulum Zone into the deck. Negate the attack and end the battle phase. Then you can draw one card.

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, if a Performapal Monster(s) was Pendulum Summoned at the same time as this card, you can draw one card. Draw one additional card if an Odd Eyes Monster was also Pendulum Summoned at the same time as this card. During your End Phase, if you control a monster that used a Level 5 or Higher Pendulum Monster as a material is Special Summoned from the extra deck, you can destroy one card in your Pendulum Zone, draw one card, and if you do, Place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Performapal Level Chameleon: Level 4/WATER/Reptile/Pendulum/1400 ATK/1200 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 5)**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target one Xyz Monster you control and one other monster you control that has a Level. The targeted Xyz Monster is treated as a monster with a Level equal to the targeted monster's level.

Monster Effect: When an Xyz Monster is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck using this card as a Material. You can target one other monster you control that has a Level. The Xyz Monster is treated as a monster with a Level equal to the targeted monster's level.

 **Predator Plant Cat Topsis: Level 4/DARK/Plant/1100 ATK/1200 DEF**

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, you can add one DARK Plant-Type Monster from your deck to your hand. When this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Fusion Summon of a DARK Fusion Monster, you can Special Summon one DARK Monster from your Graveyard, except Predator Plant Cat Topsis.

 **Predator Plant Stylidium Mosquito: Level 1/DARK/Plant/300 ATK/200 DEF**

Effect: When your opponent Special Summons a Monster, you can discard this card from your hand. Place a Predator Counter on that monster. If that monster is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1. If you use this effect while you control a Plant or Dragon Type Monster, negate the effects of that monster.

 **Supreme King's Domination: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Discard one card to activate one of the following effects. If you control a Level/Rank 7 or higher Dragon Type Monster you can use monsters on either side of the field when you activate one of the following effects;

Fusion Summon one Dragon Type Fusion Monster using two Dragon Type Monsters on the field.

Synchro Summon one Dragon Type Synchro Monster using two Dragon Type Monsters on the field.

Xyz Summon one Dragon Type Xyz Monster using Dragon Type Monsters on the field.

 **Seed of Destruction: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Once per turn, when a monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent, you can activate this effect. Both players take the battle damage. Then the monster who inflicted the battle damage gains ATK equal to the battle damage you took and can make a second attack during this turn's battle phase. Once per turn, when a monster you control is destroyed by battle, you can activate this effect; Both players take any battle damage from that battle.

 **Trade in the Garden: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a monster you control that was originally Special Summoned from the Extra Deck is destroyed, return it to the Extra Deck; can Special Summon one Plant Type Monster from your Graveyard, and if you do that, add one Polymerization from your deck or Graveyard to your hand.

 **Predator Thorns: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When an opponents monster declares an attack, you can negate the attack and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If the negated attack was a direct attack, you can target one DARK Plant Type Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only activate one Predator Thorns per turn.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **One second while I hide behind my Flame Shield. Ahem... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Yes Ladies and Gentlemen, sadly we've lost Yuri and Yuya, but let's face it. We all knew this was bound to happen eventually.**

 **First of all, yes I know in TCG/OCG you can't use Greedy Venom to summon Odd Eyes Venom Dragon, but I changed the summon conditions for the story.**

 **And second of all, y** **eah I know there's going to be some controversy with Selena getting blasted to take her out before the duel even started, but I needed the duel to be one on one so there would absolutely be no interference what so ever for Zarc's return, and of course being the conniving villain he is, Zarc needed to give Yuri a reason to get angry, and it almost worked!**

 **After what happened last time, would Zarc actually allow a bracelet girl to duel him?**

 **I also think that this is such a personal struggle for Yuri that despite the tempting awesomeness of Selena and Yuri fighting side by side against Yuya/Zarc, I really thought that Yuri needed to fight this battle alone since he's essentially trying to defeat his own dark side.**

 **So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, feel free to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious signing out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I'm sure that last chapter was definitely a shocker for many, but considering what needed to be done, it was bound to happen eventually.**

 **Now you all get to experience the pleasure of our group of protagonists scrambling around like mice in a maze as they try to figure out what the heck just happened and how to stop it, while I, the evil author who has total control of their fates makes them suffer even more!**

 **Thanks again for all who left reviews for both last chapter and all previous chapters! Every single one means the world to me!**

 **NOTE: Yes Zarc is going to duel in this chapter and all his cards will have their Anime effects in case anyone gets confused.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Reign of Terror

 **Selena:**

No! No, No, No, No, No, No, No! This is all wrong! This isn't happening! This can't be happening! This is a nightmare, a hallucination from being knocked out. I'm going to wake up, Yuri's going to be right here next to me, and everything is going to be fine!

But no matter how many times I keep telling myself this, my broken heart knows it's not true.

Yuri is gone, mere moments after he opened his heart to me.

Mere moments after he told me he loved me...

He truly loved me after all this time... Part of me thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me when I first heard it, but every word he said, I felt absolute sincerity from him. The monster that Yuri became had left forever and would never come back, and in its place was the Yuri that I believe he wanted to be.

In the end, he wasn't afraid of defeat or disappointment. He took no pleasure in the fight he had to force himself into. He wasn't fighting against Yuya for the desire to card him or for the thrill of the hunt. He was fighting Yuya to protect me, and even though he gave his life in the process and failed to free Yuya from Zarc, despite everything he had done in the past, all those people he carded, I truly believe he was a hero.

And now there's a chance I'll never see him again...

But I have no time to grieve for him, not while the monster responsible for taking him away from me is standing right in front of me.

I have to face reality now. Yuri is gone, this monster Zarc is in his place, and there might not be a way to get him back!

The dragon hovered in the sky above me, motionless and silent at first. To say it was a monster was an understatement. This was an abomination of horror. Its body was an ink black color with horns and spikes practically everywhere along its torso and mile long tail. Its wings resembled gigantic sword blades which nestled on its shoulders like a king's crown, with its small but horrifying head in between them. All along the monster's wings, bladed arms, and tail, an eerie green glow lit up the monster's body, with another more frightening glow coming from its burning red eyes, which seemed to leak hatred out of them the same way a sad soul would cry.

"So you're Selena!" The dragon finally spoke. Its voice was different this time. Instead of the demonic snarl I remembered hearing from when Ruri and I dueled him. It sounded more human, and I realized with a sense of dread that it sounded like Yuri, but several octaves deeper. Was it using that voice on purpose to taunt me, knowing full well that I would recognize it?

"I must say it is quite the pleasure to meet you again. After all, its not every day that it took only fifty percent of my former Queen to prevent my resurrection. Sadly, as you can see that little display of power with your Goddesses was all for nothing! I managed to break the last form of resistance within the one you called Yuya and then he was nothing more than my puppet, as a piece of me should! Now with the other half inside my body, I can finish what I started! This world and the other three worlds Ray created, SHALL BURN!"

The dragon suddenly reared its head into the air and fired a blast of red lightning out of its mouth. The moment it struck the western tower, the structure became nothing more than a matchstick being set alight. The tower exploded and was rubble in mere seconds.

"Ahhhh, that was fun, but I'm not satisfied!" Zarc sneered. "Let's see what sort of ants are hiding underneath this little anthill!"

My blood ran cold as I saw what the dragon was doing. He was charging up another attack and this time he was pointed in the direction of Leo Akaba's castle.

"NO!" I screamed. "STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! IF YOU WANT DESTRUCTION THEN DUEL ME NOW! I'LL TEAR YOU APART FOR WHAT YOU DID TO YURI AND YUYA!"

Zarc paused for a brief second to look down at me. "Awwww, you want to fight, Selena? That's cute, but unless you gather your sisters together and summon my Queen, then I'm afraid I shall decline any challenge from a bracelet girl. She and I have a little score to settle. Besides, you shouldn't worry about the pathetic lives in that castle! I'm not going to destroy EVERYONE in there! I'm sure the old bald lion and your Lancers have plenty of fight left in them to entertain me! I just want to... INTRODUCE MYSELF!"

And the dragon fired its attack again, blasting a hole in the roof of the castle, exposing Leo Akaba's throne room underneath. My eyes darted to the nearest entrance as dozens of Obelisk Force soldiers, students, and staff of Academia ran out the door to see what was going on, only to run away in terror when they saw what had caused the explosion. The Academia students and faculty scattered like rats in a disturbed nest, and then I turned upward to see the damage done to the throne room. From what little I could see up there, no one appeared to be hurt, just surprised beyond all belief at the giant dragon hovering above them.

"ARE YOU NOT ALL ENTERTAINED BY THE DESTRUCTION I GIVE!" Zarc roared. "SOMEONE COME OUT AND FIGHT ME SO I CAN PROVIDE EVEN MORE ENTERTAINMENT!"

The falling rubble cascaded down the slopes of the cliffs overlooking the Academia castle. Then I realized one of the giant chunks of rubble was headed straight for me. I tried to run, but a sharp pain ran through my leg, and I tripped and fell. My legs were shot from the injury I took from Yuya blasting me like that. I could only shield my arms and pray that the boulder changed directions! I braced for the impact...

Only to be picked up by two massive arms which carried to safety in the blink of an eye.

"BARRETT!" I exclaimed when I realized who was carrying me. Like a muscle bond ninja, the one eyed warrior of Academia leaped from boulder to boulder until he landed down on a path out of the way of the falling rubble.

"I told you Selena. It has always been my duty to keep you safe." said Barrett. Then he looked up at the dragon. "Even from something like that! What is that?!"

"That..." I said with a broken voice. "That... used to be Yuya... and Yuri..."

"What?! What are you talking about?!" said Barrett.

"OOOOOOOH LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE! A CHALLENGER IS NEAR!" the dragon roared with delight and descended down for a closer look.

"Barrett, is it not? Yes I remember you! If that Robotic Russian fellow hadn't intruded into your duel with my Pendulum Self, you would have actually defeated him! Bravo!"

"How do you know about that?!"

"Didn't you listen to what Selena just told you, you one eyed fool?! I am Yuya, and I am also, Yuri, Yuto, and Yugo at the same time! I am their true self! I AM ZARC!"

"Well whoever you are, I'm not going to let you threaten this dimension or the people living in it any longer! You want to fight, then you'll have to go through me!"

"AND ME!" A woman's voice sounded behind us, and I recognized the figure running up to Barrett's side as Asuka.

"Asuka?! I thought you were with the other Lancers?! How did you get down here so fast?!" I asked her.

"Yuzu told me... well, she actually begged me to look for you and Yuya." she explained. "Somehow she knew that both of you were still in the fusion dimension, and so I started searching the Academia grounds, and sure enough here you are! Are you alright, Selena? How good are you to duel?"

"I'm fi...OWWW..." Okay maybe I wasn't fine. Another sharp pain went into my head and I clutched the back of it. This one was going to hurt for hours.

"I don't know... I got hit pretty hard recently, and I don't think I can run properly, let alone walk. Every time I try, I only manage to wobble."

"Okay, well you're injured and in no condition to duel." said Barrett. "You stay here and recover. We'll hold this dragon off for now!"

"Much as I hate the idea of working with an Academia loyalist." Asuka spat. "You're right Barrett. We need to put aside our differences and work together for now."

"So it's going to be two against one, is it? The dragon roared from above. "But if I am going to duel, then I suppose I need to slip into something more comfortable."

The dragon's body suddenly began to melt and shrink before our eyes. Asuka let out an audible gasp at what she saw, and even Barrett took a step back. As the mass that used to be the dragon Zarc descended down as a formless slime, it began to take on a more human appearance, but to call what I saw human was stretching it far too much. I almost cried at what I saw. The face of this human form of Zarc resembled Yuri, but instead of his shiny violet hair, this man had long silver hair that spiked upwards and contained traces of green highlights. That was the only part of his body that was even remotely human. What took shape next was his body, and that was another story. Zarc's torso was all muscle, but the skin was an ugly scaled grey with small spikes jutting out of the arms and legs and only brown rags resembling a pair of pants were his only clothing. Two black wings sprouted out of his back resembling smaller versions of the wings his dragon form had, and with his transformation complete, the psychotic hybrid of the four dragon boys gave his opponents a cruel grin.

Was this all that was left of the human Zarc used to be before he became a dragon?!

Zarc raised his demonic arm into the air and a duel disk appeared on it, activating immediately with the energy blade extending out and taking the shape of a dragon's claw.

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL! GIVE ME THE ENTERTAINMENT I CRAVE!"

 **Action Field: Crossover Activate!**

 **Asuka: 4000**

 **Barrett: 4000**

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **DUEL!**

"I shall make the first move! I shall begin this duel by placing Supreme King Gate Zero and Supreme King Gate Infinity in my Pendulum Zones!"

Zarc's Pendulum Towers were soon occupied by two mechanical fiends, one twisted in the shape of a Number Zero and the other resembling the infinity symbol.

 **Supreme King Gate Zero: Level 7/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 0)**

 **Supreme King Gate Infinity: Level 7/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 13)**

"A Pendulum Scale of Zero and Thirteen?!" Barrett exclaimed.

"I didn't achieve the title of supreme king for no reason!" Zarc explained. "I have transcended the boundaries of Pendulum! Now with Pendulum Scale Zero and Pendulum Scale Thirteen of my Gates, I can now Pendulum Summon Monsters from my hand as long as their levels are in between one and twelve!"

"GO! PENDULUM SHOUKAN! I PENDULUM SUMMON TWO COPIES OF SUPREME KING SERVANT DRAGON DARKWURM!"

The Pendulum Towers flashed, and two new monsters, identical to each other, appeared on the field. With dark purple bodies and bladed wings, they both resembled smaller versions of the monstrous dragon Zarc had taken the form of before the duel began.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm: Level 4/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/1800 ATK/1500 DEF**

"This is only a small taste of my power. Let's see if you two fools can stand against it! Turn end!"

Both Asuka and Barrett were surprised that was all Zarc did for his first turn. Even I was expecting him to start with something more overwhelming. Regardless of how he felt about the situation at hand though, Barrett began his turn.

"My turn! Draw! Activate continuous spell card, Beastborg Fusioner! With this card, I send Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel from my hand to the Graveyard in order to conduct the Fusion Summon of the most reliable soldier in my Battalion!"

"Ferocious Black Panther, merge together with the mysterious watchman of the darkness and give rise to a new breed of soldier!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! BEASTBORG PANTHER PREDATOR!"

The massive machine on Barrett's field conjured the fusion spiral, pulling the panther and the black robot inside and fusing them together. With the left half of its body now clad in blue metallic armor, the panther cyborg let out a rallying war cry and took out its sword, pointing it directly at Zarc.

 **Beastborg Panther Predator: Level 6/DARK/Machine/Fusion/1600 ATK/2000 DEF**

"I activate the effect of two equip spells in my hand! With Fusion Weapon, my Panther Warrior gains fifteen hundred attack points since he is a level six fusion monster, and with the equip spell card **Beastborg Battle Armor** , he gains an additional five hundred attack points."

 **Panther Predator: 1600 + 1500 + 500 = 3600 ATK**

"Now you're in trouble, Zarc! Beastborg Panther Predator's effect now activates! I can inflict damage to you equal to half of its attack points!"

"WITHSTAND THIS!"

The panther let out the loudest roar ever and fired an orange laser out of its chest, but Zarc just laughed. He gestured to the circle shaped machine in his left pendulum tower and watched with sinister glee as the blast passed through the circle and didn't affect Zarc at all. In fact, the blast healed Zarc instead of damaged him.

 **Zarc: 4000 + 1800 = 5800**

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Barrett. "What did you just do?!"

"You fool!" growled Zarc. "I applaud you for such an impressive summoning on your first turn, but I disapprove of your lack of perceptiveness. Did you really think I would play these particular pendulum monsters for the sole purpose of pendulum summoning? Incorrect! You see, with Supreme King Gate Zero out on the field, all damage I take is negated and reduced to zero, and with Supreme King Gate Infinity out on the field, all damage I would have taken increases my lifepoints by that amount instead."

"So we have no way to damage him?!" Shouted Asuka in a state of dumbfounded shock.

"My your grasp of the obvious is remarkable. This is what happens when you try to harm a God." boasted Zarc.

"You are not a God." said Barrett. "and we shall prove it to you eventually. On my main phase two, the effect of my Beastborg Battle Armor activates! Since my Panther Predator did not destroy any of your monsters by battle this turn, I can destroy one of your Darkwurms and inflict five hundred points of damage to you! I shall do so now!"

This time, the chest plate of the Panther opened up and a small missile fired out of the hole, soaring towards the left darkwurm and destroying the dragon on impact, but instead of traveling towards Zarc, the force of the blast was once again sucked inside the circle of the Supreme King Gate Zero, and Zarc's lifepoints increased once again.

 **Zarc: 5800 + 500 = 6300**

"The effects of Supreme King Gates Zero and Infinity can be used as many times as I want!" Zarc sneered.

"I can see that! I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Then it looks like it's my turn! I draw!" Asuka declared as she began her own turn. "I activate the spell card, Machine Angel Ritual! Now by sending the Level Six Monster, Cyber Angel Benten, and the Level Three Monster, Cyber Tutu from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Ritual Summon a Level Nine Ritual Monster!"

"Angel of Eternal Power, show your form to the entire world and destroy all forms of wickedness with your cleansing light!"

"GISHKI SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **CYBER ANGEL KALI!"**

The giant furnace of the machine angel ritual card appeared on Asuka's side of the field a tower of blue fire shot out of the pit like a geyser, eventually revealing the shape of Asuka's new monster. Like many of Asuka's ritual monsters, Kali's face and body resembled that of a Hindu Goddess. With four arms and skin as blue as sapphires, she certainly possessed the beauty and power of one. Unlike Vishnu, who's jumpsuit was a light pink, this one wore an attire covered in orange with black sash draping down her arms and a golden crown adorning her head curved upward to resemble a pair of horns. Brandishing four curved daggers in each of her arms, the new Cyber Angel bellowed the proud battle cry of a warrior.

 **Cyber Angel Kali: Level 9/LIGHT/Fairy/Ritual/2900 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Ritual Summoning?" Zarc took note of Asuka's choice in monster. "Interesting. I recall them being rather popular back in my own original dimension for those either too stubborn or too incompetent to use the extra deck like a normal duelist!"

"Insult my methods all you want Zarc!" Asuka snapped. "But I remember who you used to be. Deep down behind that demonic mask is a young boy crying for the loss of his father. His sadness is fueling your rage and you're leeching off his suffering like a parasite! Yuya, if you're in there, I know you and your counterparts are strong enough to fight this monster from within! Remember your father's wish for you to always smile! Remember your father's entertainment duels! Remember that dueling to hurt people is wrong!"

"I'm afraid, little girl, that you are wasting your breath!" Zarc talked back in a mocking tone of voice. "Trying to talk to Yuya right now is like talking to my arm or my big toe. Yuya is now a part of me, and like the other three, he can't hear you at all. Think of it this way! Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri have all been sent to the Graveyard to be used as fusion materials to summon myself, and since they are in the Graveyard, they are gone forever and never coming back!"

"I don't believe that!" replied Asuka. "I'll never believe that! Yusho Sakaki never gave up, so I'm never giving up! Now Cyber Angel Kali, attack his remaining Darkwurm!"

"POINTLESS!" roared Zarc. "I activate the effect of my Darkwurm, allowing me to negate one attack per turn!"

"Then its a good thing Kali has an effect that will let me get around that!" said Asuka with a growing triumphant smile. "Since I used a Ritual Monster, Cyber Angel Benten, to Ritual Summon my Cyber Angel Kali, Kali gains the ability to attack twice this turn! NOW GO! ATTACK HIS DARKWURM! NIRVANA'S WRATH!"

The dagger's in her arms charged with electricity, and the blue skinned woman unleashd four bolts of lightning which shattered the small dragon to pieces.

"There's more coming for you Zarc! Since Kali destroyed a monster by battle, her effect now activates! Now I can destroy all spells and traps on your side of the field, and then you take five hundred points of damage for each destroyed card! Since your Supreme King Gate Pendulum Monsters are treated as spell cards while they're in the pendulum zones, they will be destroyed by Kali's effect, and you can no longer use them to protect yourself from damage!"

Zarc's golden eyes narrowed, the shine within them flashing brighter as he watched his gates fall. Kali let loose two more thunderbolts from her hands and the machines exploded from within the pendulum towers. Finally Zarc took damage this duel! Considering how many lifepoints he had now, it was barely a scratch, but it was a start, and with those gates out of the way, Asuka and Barrett now had an opportunity to finish it.

 **Zarc: 6300- 1000 = 5300**

"You don't stand a chance now that those gates aren't here to protect you anymore! I end my turn!"

"Heh..." Zarc let out a small chuckle as he shrugged off the damage, but as he did, a strange black aura gathered around his body, and I recognized it as the same aura of darkness both Yuya and Yuri would have whenever they fully surrendered to their berserk states.

"The foolish are often unaware of their greatest mistakes!" Zarc commented. "When cards on my side of the field are destroyed, I can special summon this monster from my hand! Appear at my side now, omniscient magician who can read the stars in the sky and the passage of time around us, ASTROGRAPH SORCERER!"

 **Astrograph Sorcerer: Level 7/DARK/Spellcaster/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Oh no... OH NO!" I screamed from the sidelines. "NOT THAT MONSTER AGAIN!"

"What are you talking about Selena?" Asuka turned around to ask me.

"That monster... That's the monster that turned Yuya and Yuri into Zarc in the first place..."

Sure enough, the same monster revealed itself, the sinister counterpart of Yuya's Stargazer Magician with its body revealing the vast reaches of outer space.

"Ahhhh, you recognize this monster, do you Selena?" Zarc asked in the form of a taunting rhetorical question. "Well now you will have the pleasure of watching your friends fall to its power once again! It's my turn now, and Astrograph Sorcerer's effect now activates! All cards that were destroyed are now revived, so the Supreme King Gates Zero and Infinity return to my side of the field!

Asuka hissed under her breath at the sight of the gates returning. "I thought those things were gone for good!"

"I'm afraid Asuka, it shall be you who will be gone for good once Astrograph Sorcerer activates its effect! By tributing Astrograph Sorcerer, I can banish the four dimension dragons from my field, hand, deck, graveyard, or extra deck, and when I do, they shall become food for the summoning of the most powerful monster in existence!"

"Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, become our foundation!"

"The ultimate dragon who ruled over the fifth dimension and supervises the dragons of the other four dimensions, rise again and become one with me!"

"INTEGRATION SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! DESTROYER OF WORLDS! SUPREME KING DRAGON Z-ARC!"

Upon his command, Zarc's offering to the Astrograph Sorcerer created a crimson cloud of energy. Like a mushroom cloud from the after effects of an atomic bomb, the energy smoke consumed Zarc's human form and rose into the air until the entire sky was coated with its evil, and then I saw it, the dreaded form that consumed Yuya and Yuri not too long ago. First the two enormous wings peered out of the giant cloud and then with one gigantic flap, they sent the smoke away, revealing the enormous body of the Supreme King Dragon. On top of its head rested Zarc's human form. His legs were gone and from the waist down was only a trail of energy that connected his body to the dragon. As the summoning was complete, Zarc began to laugh, even more maniacal than before, and with each passing second, lightning crackled around the dragon as if its very presence created a storm of hurricane proportions.

 **Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC: Level 12/DARK/Dragon/Integration/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

"That... That... That monster..." Asuka stuttered, but she could find no other words to say. She was far too paralyzed with fear to even form a proper sentence.

"A human... fused with a duel monster..." Barrett gasped as he stared at the dragon above him.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! WHAT YOU SEE IS THE ULTIMATE EXISTENCE!" Zarc laughed as he sat perched atop the dragon's head.

"I AM PENDULUM, FUSION, SYNCHRO, AND XYZ ALL AT THE SAME TIME! JUST TRY AND STOP ME NOW!"

"Supreme King Dragon Z-Arc's effect now activates! When I am successfully summoned to the field, all of your monsters are instantly destroyed, and furthermore, any player who lost a monster by my effect takes damage equal to the combined attack power of all monsters destroyed by my effect! With Panther Predator having thirty six hundred attack points, and Cyber Angel Kali having twenty nine hundred attack points, the combined total of the damage you shall both take is sixty five hundred!"

"Trap Card Activate!" Barrett roared in defiance. " **Beastborg Medal of the Explosive!** Since you just summoned a monster with higher attack power than my Beastborg Panther Predator, my trap card destroys your monster and then you take damage equal to half the attack power of my Panther Predator! You've just lost your dragon!"

"WRONG!" Zarc retorted, almost tempted to laugh again. "You've just wasted a card! Zarc cannot be destroyed by card effects! Don't you understand?! This is no mere duel monster! This is no ordinary apocalypse! THIS IS ZERO HOPE!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Asuka and Barrett cried out in protest, but there was nothing they could do. Red lightning bolts descended from the sky and struck both their monsters, reducing their bodies to ash, and then four more bolts began to surround the two duelists, slowly growing closer and closer as if to taunt them with the inevitability of their impending doom. Then the lightning bolts struck the helpless bodies of Asuka and Barrett."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Asuka and Barrett screamed from the agonizing pain of the lightning bolts, and then their bodies both slumped to the ground in defeat, knocked unconscious from the blast.

 **Asuka: 4000 - 4000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Barrett: 4000 - 4000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: ZARC**

I thought this was it. I thought I was going to be next now that there was no one else to duel Zarc, but I was soon proven wrong as two shapes descended down from the castle walls, using the fallen rubble as stepping stones as they forced their way into the duel.

 **INTRUSION PENALTY - 2000 LIFEPOINTS**

 **Shun: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

 **INTRUSION PENALTY - 2000 LIFEPOINTS**

 **Kaito: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"We've come to help you Selena!" said Shun from above.

I was about to answer, but my attention was soon drawn to my bracelet. It was glowing again.

 _"They cannot defeat Zarc. None of them can defeat Zarc."_

"Ray?" I called to the voice in my bracelet. "What do you mean?"

 _"I was able to defeat Zarc long ago, but it came at a great personal sacrifice. I fear that Zarc cannot be stopped unless I am there to make that sacrifice again."_

"But... how am I supposed to get you out of the bracelet and out here where you can fight Zarc?" I asked her.

 _"To release me from the resting place I created for myself, you will need your sisters, and I believe I have located where Leo Akaba has taken them."_

"HE'S TAKEN THEM SOMEWHERE!" I exclaimed. "Where?!"

 _"Down... Down... Underground... A trap set from the beginning to separate them from the remaining Lancers in case they escaped... We must go to them now!"_

"But... what about Shun and Kaito?! They need my help!"

 _"I just told you, they can't win, but they can hold him off and stall him until I am ready to make my appearance! This is what Zarc wants and this is what needs to be done! If not, then Zarc will continue to unleash destruction again and again and again until all four dimensions are reduced to rubble and ash! Is that what you want?! Do you want Yuri's sacrifice to be for nothing, or do you want a chance to bring him back, to bring all of them back?!"_

That last part struck me right in the heart, but in the end I knew Ray was right. I couldn't let Yuri's sacrifice be for nothing. I couldn't let his chance of returning slip away...

"Take me away from here, Ray. Take me to find the other bracelet girls so we can end this once and for all!"

The bracelet seemingly obeyed my command, and before Shun and Kaito could even turn around to see what was going on, I vanished in a flash of pink light.

* * *

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **Cyber Angel Kali: Level 9/LIGHT/Fairy/Ritual/2900 ATK/2500 DEF**

Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with Machine Angel Ritual. If a Ritual Monster was used to Ritual Summon this card, this gains 600 ATK and it can make a second attack during each turn's battle phase. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can shuffle one Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell Card from your Graveyard into the deck; activate one of the following effects;

Destroy all other monsters on the field and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of one of those destroyed monsters.

Destroy all Spell/Trap cards on the field, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each destroyed card.

 **Beastborg Battle Armor: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip this card to a Beast-Warrior or Machine Type Monster you control. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. During your Main Phase 2, if the equipped monster did not destroy an opponent's monster by battle this turn, you can target one monster on the field. Destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

 **Beastborg Medal of the Explosive: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent Special Summons a monster with higher ATK than a face up Beastborg Fusion Monster you control, you can destroy that monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of one Beastborg Fusion Monster you control.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Yeah, so I suppose you all were wondering as to who would duel ZARC if Edo and Sora were carded by the Battle Beast! Well I have your answer!**

 **I know I could have continued and portrayed Shun and Kaito vs ZARC but we both know that its going to turn out exactly the same way it did in canon, so I decided to cut it off right there and have Ray take Selena to find the other bracelet girls.**

 **So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, feel free to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **This time I am about to do something completely different. With Yuri having been absorbed by Zarc and Selena on her way to unite with the other bracelet girls and summon forth the one thing that can defeat Zarc, I believe its time to post a chapter that contains the point of view of a completely new character.**

 **I also think it might be interesting to here what this character has to say, especially after everything that has happened in the past couple of chapters!**

 **So let's hear from her, shall we?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Creation Unleashed

 **Ray:**

Watching...

For fifteen long, agonizing years, all I have done is watch, listen, and accept the fate of myself and my love. My plan had been perfect, and despite being a prisoner in four different prison cells and being forced to live my life again in four separate ways, I was content. With my last wish, these new dimensions would develop peacefully, these new reincarnations of myself would reunite with the four reincarnations of Zarc, and slowly but surely through these four beautiful girls teaching Zarc's counterparts how to properly live, love, and duel, the darkness within Zarc's soul would slowly vanish and be at peace with itself.

So why did it all have to go horribly wrong, and worse, why did the person responsible for my plan's failure have to be my own father?!

It was inconceivable when I first realized he was responsible for the Fusion Dimension invasion and the destruction of the Xyz Dimension, but when I realized through Selena's eyes that the new Professor of Academia was none other than him, I experienced the second greatest heart breaking moment of my life.

How could you do this to me, father?

How could you become so callous? So cruel? So disrespectful?

And now with the absolute worst case scenario occurring just outside your fortress, Zarc running amok again, you still hide in your fortress with three of my four counterparts lined up in your underground laboratory. One last desperate attempt to bring me back. Well father, if you want to see me again, then that is exactly what you will get, but be careful what you wish for.

After every atrocious thing you have done, you most certainly will get it.

"Blasted meddling kids!" I heard him mutter as Selena landed inside the underground laboratory. "Why couldn't my son and his Lancers just stayed in Standard?!"

"What is this place?!" Selena wondered as she stumbled back to her feet, still dizzy from the teleportation. Her sisters were there as well, forcefully lined up in a row, and behind them were four glass tubes green in color which stood above a large control panel filled with computers, each streaming different types of data into the large machine.

It appeared that this was the device father intended to use to force Selena and the others back into my own body, knowing full well that this would kill all four of them.

It disgusted me just looking at it, and Selena looked down at her bracelet again, sensing my distress.

"What?! Selena?! How did you... Nevermind..." He suddenly stopped and his surprise was replaced with satisfaction. "Now that you're here, I won't have to keep searching. I suppose I'll have to call Barrett back now and order him to prepare the Obelisk Force to stand against Zarc. With enough firepower thrown at him, I can at least stall him until my Arc V Reactor successfully initiates the Revival Zero Process. Soon Ray Akaba will return at long last, and the four natural energy cards needed to slay Zarc once and for all will finally reveal themselves!"

"Ray... Akaba?!' Selena gasped. She looked down at her bracelet again. "What are you saying?! Is she your... She can't be your..."

"Correct." Father answered. "Ray Akaba is my daughter, and she is the one who defeated Zarc in the past. Considering you were with Yuri when Yuzu's bracelet teleported the two of you away, I can assume you saw Zarc with your own eyes before that monster had the nerve to blow up my throne room! No matter though, as long as my machine is safely tucked away in my underground laboratory, I can still begin the Revival Zero process. The four of you should feel honored in a way. Your sacrifice will allow the defeat of the greatest threat to mankind to be possible and through the four of you, my daughter shall be reborn and the four dimensions shall become one once again I'm so close! SO CLOSE! I will not allow any Lancer, Dragon, or any of you to interfere any longer!"

"So let me get this straight..." Yuzu spoke up, her voice teetering on the edge of breaking down from what she heard. "All this time, the four of us contained a piece of your daughter's soul, and everything you have done was just so you could bring your daughter back from the dead?"

Leo nodded, and then Yuzu exploded with rage. "Then why the HELL did you have to declare war on the other three dimensions, destroying thousands of lives in the process just so you could get your hands on four people?!"

"YEAH DAD!" Ruri joined in the angry tirade, making air quotes with her fingers around the word, Dad. "Rin told me you just sent Yuri to sneak into the Synchro Dimension and kindnap her without harming anyone! Why didn't you just do that to me?! Why did you have to ruin so many innocent lives and burn my home to the ground?!"

"If anything, you didn't even have to kidnap me!" shouted Rin. "If you knew where I was, then you'll remember that my life sucked from the very beginning! I didn't even have much of a home anyway! I LIVED IN A FREAKING ORPHANAGE FOR PETE'S SAKE! You could have just waltzed into the Synchro Dimension, adopted me, and then raised me as your own! Hell, if you got me when I was younger and fed me nothing but Academia propaganda, then I might have gone along with your plan and become a loyal soldier of this school of yours! You could have even adopted Yugo too and turned him into a second Yuri just for the sake of pragmatism, but NOOOOOOOO! Let's just kidnap the bracelet girls, throw them in dungeons, and then make it explicitly clear you plan to kill them all! That's the only way things need to be done around here!"

"And what about me?!" asked Selena, her voice filled with the same fury as the other girls and further augmented by my own. "You called the Fusion Dimension your home for years and I was there in Academia for as long as I could remember? Why didn't you raise me as your own? Why didn't you give me the same love you gave Ray if you knew that I had a piece of your daughter's soul inside me?!"

"YOU FOUR BRATS ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Leo roared at the top of his lungs, causing my four counterparts to jump. "Do you have any idea how heart breaking it is to see someone who looks identical to your long dead daughter, to know she is right in front of you but at the same time, she's not there and can't come back? DO YOU?! It's insulting to think you four could ever call yourselves my daughters! You four are nothing more than cheap imitations, illusions of a lie created by the splitting of the original dimension into four! You four have no right to even exist!"

"Besides, what would be the point of raising you four as my own children if you were just going to die anyway for the resurrection of my original daughter?! All that would do is make this decision ten times more difficult since I would have formed an unnecessary emotional attachment to the four of you!"

"And as for the subjugation of the Xyz Dimension," he continued. "I did what I had to do! In order to power the Arc V Reactor you see before you, I needed the life force of several human beings, and since Ruri was the first of the three remaining bracelet girls I chose to acquire next, the people of her dimension were to be the ones that would pay the price that needed to be paid. They would sacrifice their lives for a much greater good!"

"And what right do you have to decide who lives and who dies?!" Selena hissed. "You have no right to decide what lives matter and what lives are just tribute fodder, you monster! You know nothing of sacrifice! After all, Ray sacrificed her own life to kill Zarc and create four new worlds that could heal from the damage he caused, while you are just content to sacrifice other people and stay safe in your little throne room! All you've done is sent henchman after henchman to do your dirty work for you and treated them like nothing! So let me ask you something, PROFESSOR! Who's the real monster here? Zarc, or YOU?!

"SILENCE!" Father yelled. "How do you know of Ray's sacrifice? The sacrifice she should never have made? The sacrifice I was prepared to make in her place?!"

"Because she told me herself!" Selena spat, and Father's mouth gaped wide open. Knowing she caught him by surprise, Selena gave Father a sinister grin and held up her bracelet. "She knows what you did, Leo Akaba! She can see everything we see! She can hear everything we hear! She can feel everything we feel!"

Selena turned her attention to my other three counterparts. "You've all heard her voice in your minds, haven't you?"

They paused for a moment, looking down at each of their respective bracelets, and then they held them up in a saluting fashion.

"I have!" said Yuzu, raising the Bracelet of Flowers in front of her.

"I have!" exclaimed Rin, showing off the Bracelet of the Wind.

"I have!" declared Ruri, extending her arm to display the Bracelet of Birds.

"You... You're lying!" Leo snarled. "Ray Akaba is dead and gone! Only through my efforts can she return! You four shall die so that she can live again!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" retorted Selena.

"So it comes to this then? A duel to decide your freedom? Very well! You four will duel against me and if you win, which you won't, you will earn your freedom!"

The four girls looked down at their bracelets again, taking notice of the glow I was sending them as a message, and I spoke to them.

 _"Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, Selena. Listen to me. I would NEVER ask you to do this if there was another way, but you four cannot defeat Zarc without the four natural energy cards that he spoke of. Those cards were the key to splitting him apart and therefore splitting the dimensions into four, and the only way to unlock them again is for me to return, for the four bracelets to become the key of creation again. Only through unlocking the full potential of the bracelets can the natural energy cards be released, and for that to happen..."_

"We need to fuse back together..." Selena whispered soft enough that Father wouldn't hear her.

 _"Yes..."_ I replied. _"I would never ask this of the four of you if there was any other way, but I sealed the natural energy cards away with me so people like my father wouldn't try to use them again to undo the sacrifice I made for the greater good of the world. It... saddens me so to see him like this, and I know what I will have to do to him to make him understand the pain he's caused will be just as difficult as facing Zarc again, but I need you four to trust me. I promise that when this is over, should we defeat Zarc again, the four of you will have your bodies back and you'll be reunited with your loved ones, all four of them. Will you do this for me now? Will you make the sacrifice?"_

A long silence followed my request, with each bracelet girl pondering the risk and the reward. If the roles were reversed and I was in the same situation, I may not have possessed the courage that these wonderful girls did, but in the end their thoughts were the same. They wanted to save their loved ones, even if it means risking their own lives in the process.

Finally the four of them stepped forward and simultaneously declared. "We will."

"That's the spirit!" Father replied. "I approve of your bravery, but even if you four duel me all at once, it won't be enough! Now come! Duel for your freedom!"

"That's not what we meant!" said Yuzu. "What we're saying is that we will give you what you want!"

"Be careful what you wish for Leo Akaba..." Ruri spoke.

"You just might get it!" finished Rin,

"Leo Akaba, if you want to see your daughter again, then you will get your wish!" Selena shouted at the top of her lungs.

In a blinding flash of rose colored light, all four bracelets glowed in unison, lighting up the entire room with their heavenly waves of energy. Father shielded his eyes from the intense light as the bracelets of Selena, Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri floated off of their arms and into the air, clicking together until they stood like a tower in the center of the laboratory. Finally, accepting their fate, the four bracelet girls closed their eyes and their bodies dissolved into four glowing balls of light, one red, one green, one blue, and one purple, each of them entering their respective bracelets.

Then the room exploded with light, and I felt an overwhelming force pulling me out of the void.

An arm was now inside the four bracelets! My arm! It's strange to actually feel my body again after fifteen years of being formless and faceless inside the bracelets. My head, I could turn it. My eyes, I could see. I turned my head towards the glass tubes of the Arc V Reactor and in the reflection of the glass stood an adult woman, no older than twenty one, with pale skin, rose pink eyes, and long maroon hair tied back in a twin tail style. It was the same hair, the same eyes, the same clothes of who I was before.

I'm alive!

I am complete once again!

I am Ray Akaba!

My eyes darted back to Father's dumbfounded expression on his face. He was visibly shaking and his jaw dropped straight down.

"What is... What's going on? R-R-R-Ray... is that you..." all he could mutter from his voice was a stuttering whisper of disbelief and awe.

"Yes father. I have returned to you." I replied, but in his state of shock and bliss, father couldn't tell that my reply was one of disdain and not happiness.

"Ray... my sweet little girl... my sunshine..."

Leo ran towards me with his arms extended to give me a hug, and I extended my hands as well...

... to slap him straight across the face with one hand and then I struck him again across the other cheek with my second hand.

"OWWWWWW! RAY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Father roared as he got back up, still staggering from both hits. "Is that any appropriate way to greet your father?!"

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered. "What's wrong with ME?!" a little louder this time.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Now my voice had broken into a full fledged scream.

"I'm gone for fifteen years and this is what you've been doing?! You've been slaughtering innocent people, trapping them in cards, starting wars of all things, and all just to bring me back?! Well look at this! It turns out you didn't even need to do all that because I could return whenever I wanted to! All I had to do was convince my four counterparts to let it happen! In other words, you just burned the Xyz Dimension to the ground for nothing!"

"None of this would have needed to happen if you had just let me use the natural energy cards in the first place!" Father argued.

"Don't you see why I did what I did?!" I continued. "Because I Loved You! I didn't want anyone else to pay the consequences of my mistakes!"

"What do you mean, your mistakes?!" Father asked me. "It was Zarc who destroyed the Original Dimension, not you?!"

"Zarc was pushed over the edge when I left him!" I shouted. "I thought I could make him stop by giving him the tough love treatment and show just how disgusted I was at what he was doing, but I didn't realize how much he was actually screaming for help! If I had just gotten him help, then maybe he wouldn't have done what he did..."

"Zarc was a monster!" Father snarled. "I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, that boy was nothing but trouble, but you just had to continue getting involved with him, and sometimes you would even do it behind my back! Why couldn't you just put your obsession with him aside and open your eyes to the truth! The only good type of person like Zarc is a dead one!"

That earned him another slap, and this one was hard enough to send him flying down to the ground.

Tears were streaming down from my eyes as I watched him stagger back to his feet.

"WHY, FATHER, WHY?!" I sobbed. "Have you really become so cold hearted that you can't understand my sacrifice?! Don't you understand what my plan was?! My plan was to start everything over, to create new versions of Zarc that were not yet corrupted by evil, and then with four new versions of myself I could watch over him closely and guarantee that he wouldn't turn evil again! You said you wanted to create a utopia with your plan to fuse the dimensions back into one, but you didn't even bother to look at what I created! What I created was the utopia you wanted, what I wanted! I just wanted a world with no more war and evil, but you just had to tear everything apart by creating even more of it!"

"Everything I have done is for the good of the original dimension, the real dimension, not this illusion you created!" Father hissed. "Don't you see, I can't accept a world where Zarc still exists and you don't! I won't accept it! Now that you're back though, killing Zarc once and for all is the one thing I need to do before uniting the dimensions again! I know you have the four natural energy cards in your possession Ray, and I'm not letting you repeat the same mistake again! Give the natural energy cards to me, and allow me to use them against Zarc like they were properly meant to be used!"

"I will do no such thing!" I snapped. "You don't deserve to use these cards! There is only one way these cards are going to be used, and that is with me going out there to duel Zarc again and then using these cards to split him back into the four dragon boys that my counterparts happen to love very much! Now stand aside!"

"Ray! I am your father and I am ordering you right now!" Father raised his voice to new volumes. "Give me the natural energy cards, or I will take them from you!"

I clenched my fists together and looked away from him. This was too much to even look at him. Father is gone. This version of Leo Akaba is not him. Now I'm forced to accept the unthinkable. I have to face him now as my enemy rather than reunite with him as his daughter.

"Get out of my way, old man..." I all but growled at him. "Don't make have to fight you!"

"Fight me?! Ray I'm warning you." Father spoke in a foreboding tone. "You never could defeat me in the past. What makes you think you could defeat me now?"

I gave my father a condescending look. "Oh that's right you wouldn't know! You weren't there to witness my final fight with Zarc. You didn't see what I had to do in order to get Zarc to drop his guard! I was forced to do something I never wanted to do to him! I had to trick him using his love for me! I had to trick him into thinking I intended to join him!"

"Join him?! What do you mean?!"

"I mean that I had to use the natural energy cards in the same way that Zarc used his dragons! I became one with the forces of creation itself to achieve the power necessary to split the dimensions into four and reincarnate the Supreme King!"

"I became the Supreme Queen!"

"WHAT?!" spluttered Leo. "Ray you can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious, Father! I'm not just Ray anymore! I'm also, Yuzu, Selena, Ruri, and Rin! I'm not just the daughter you loved, I am four innocent young women that you intended to slaughter like cattle, and you need to pay for that ten fold! Now then, since you leave me no choice but to go through you, then you force me to unleash the full force of my new powers on you! Prepare yourself to duel!"

 **Action Field: Crossover Activate!**

 **Ray Akaba: 4000**

 **Leo Akaba: 4000**

 **DUEL!**

"I shall go first!" Leo announced. "I place Spirit Reactor and **Spirit Engine** in my Pendulum Zones!"

 **Spirit Reactor: Level 1/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (Pendulum Scale 1)**

 **Spirit Engine: Level 8/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (Pendulum Scale 8)**

"Now with the pendulum scale one Spirit Reactor and the pendulum scale eight Spirit Engine, I can pendulum summon monsters if their levels are in between two and seven!"

"Spirits of the Earth and the Heavens! Cleanse my hands of filthy sins and become the cornerstones of my new world!"

"PENDULUM SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **SPIRIT TECH FORCE PENDULUM VICEROY AND SPIRIT SYNTHESIZER!"**

"I recognized those monsters immediately, though how my father managed to make his cards into pendulum monsters is beyond me. Regardless, I knew I would have to hold nothing back against him if he decided to upgrade his cards. Out of the blinding light created by the pendulum towers rose his mechanical angel and next to it stood a device similar to his spirit crystal, but it possessed a set of mechanical wings, and on its bottom side stood a pedestal resembling synchro rings. Within the core of the crystal, the fusion spiral and the overlay network danced together, as if anticipating which summoning technique was going to be used.

 **Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Viceroy: Level 7/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/2800 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **Spirit Synthesizer: Level 5/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/Tuner/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Now watch and learn, Ray! I may have been the Professor of the Fusion Dimension for many years, but fusion summoning isn't the only summoning condition I have mastered! Since my Spirit Synthesizer is a tuner monster, I can tune it with my Pendulum Viceroy for a Synchro Summon!"

"Mechanical Soldiers of the Heavenly Spirits, obtain new power and return as the iron fist of subjugation and strength!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **MASTER SPIRIT TECH FORCE PENDULUM AUTOCRAT!"**

The spirit synthesizer turned upside down and released the synchro rings from its body, which enveloped the mechanical angel and transformed it into something much larger and far more powerful. In a blinding flash of green light, Leo Akaba's new monster appeared. An astonishing set of golden wings rested upon its pedestal, and a holographic image of the Venus De Milo statue appeared in the center of the metal craft. The green rings from the synthesizer reappeared and began circling the base of the machine in an ominous and mysterious spiral pattern.

 **Master Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Autocrat: Level 12/LIGHT/Machine/Synchro/Pendulum/3500 ATK/3000 DEF**

"So you decided to bring out a Synchro Monster, did you?" I inquired. "And here I thought Fusion was your new favorite obsession!"

"I chose the fusion dimension as my base of operations because it represented the goal I was trying to accomplish!" Father explained. "Fusing the dimensions back into one! Now with my Pendulum Autocrat on the field, any monster that isn't a Pendulum Monster will suffer a dire penalty in this game! Their attack points will be reduced to zero, and you cannot use them as a material for any type of special summoning, but I know better! I know this doesn't bother you at all! Your deck is infested with pendulum monsters since you and that monster Zarc invented the summoning technique! I set one card face down and I end my turn!"

"Call Zarc a monster one more time! I dare you!" I warned him. "It's my turn now, and I draw!"

"HOLD! On your standby phase I activate the trap card, **Spirit Crystal Technology!"** Suddenly, before I could even do anything, I was at the mercy of Father's trap!

"This will allow me to harness the power of my spirit crystals during your turn! I target my Master Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Autocrat, and since I control him, I can special summon two Spirit Crystal monsters from my deck! Now appear, Dryad Core and Homunculus Core!"

 **Spirit Crystal Dryad Core: Level 2/EARTH/Machine/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF**

 **Spirit Crystal Homunculus Core: Level 2/DARK/Machine/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Now with Pendulum Autocrat, I may not be able to use the effects of my spirit crystals twice like with Pendulum Governor and Pendulum Ruler, but I believe the ability to use them on my opponent's turn more than compensates for it, and the effect of Autocrat still doubles any effect damage you take from them, so now I tribute my dryad core to force you to discard one card from your hand and then with the doubling bonus, you take sixteen hundred points of damage!"

Pendulum Autocrat's Pendulum lit up with power and absorbed the brown spirit crystal. Firing its attack, the yellow laser barreled towards me, but I stopped it short with a special monster in my hand. Blocking the attack was a small six year old girl with angel wings on her back, but that was all that was visible, since most of her body was obscured by blinding rays of white light.

"I activate the effect of **Creation Agent Hikari** in my hand! I can special summon her to reduce the damage I was about to take to Zero!"

 **Creation Agent Hikari: Level 1/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"But you still have homunculus core to deal with and with its effect I special summon Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Governor from my deck and inflict sixteen hundred points of damage to you. Unless you have another Hikari in your hand, you won't be stopping this one!"

He was correct. I didn't have another hikari in my hand, so this time I was going to take a hit. As soon as he summoned his new monster, the black core was absorbed and another blast of energy fired out of Pendulum Autocrat's body, striking me in the chest.

 **Ray: 4000 - 1600 = 2400**

"I'm not backing down father! I'm continuing my turn!" I spoke to him defiantly.

"Ray please! Stop this!" he begged me. "Just give me the natural energy cards and end this duel! You know why I don't want you to use them, just like I didn't want you to use them the first time! I can't lose you again, especially since you just revived yourself!"

"You never listen do you?" I told him. "This goes beyond both of our lives! I have to face Zarc again otherwise we're all dead! Now to start my turn, I am going to place **Creation Tower Yin** and **Creation Tower Yang** in my Pendulum Zones!"

On my command, two metal pillars erupted out of the ground and positioned themselves within the blue rays of the pendulum. Each tower, one white and the other black, possessed four jewels on their bodies with a design that resembled the four bracelets on my arm.

 **Creation Tower Yin: Level 7/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (Pendulum Scale 0)**

 **Creation Tower Yang: Level 7/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (Pendulum Scale 13)**

Father glared at me. "So you're going to continue this madness after all, and with a pendulum summon of your own, nonetheless."

"Not yet!" I said to him with a smirk on my face. "First I activate two continuous spell cards, **En Circle** and **En Snare!** With En Circle on my side of the field, any battle damage I take is cut in half, and it prevents my creation agents from being destroyed once per turn, and with En Snare on my side of the field, since I now control four spell cards, counting the towers in my pendulum zone, I can place three en counters on your Pendulum Autocrat and one on your pendulum governor. Now your synchro monster and your pendulum monster will lose their effects. They will be treated as normal monsters, and they cannot attack or be destroyed by battle."

"THAT CARD!" Leo gasped. "Why, Ray? Why must you block me off like this?! Do you really hate me so much for everything I've done?!"

"I'm not fighting you just because I'm angry with you!" I explained. "I'm fighting because I intend to do what's right! Now I activate the second effect of Creation Agent Hikari! By tributing her, I can special summon one creation agent from my deck in defense mode! Now farewell Hikari and hello, **Creation Agent Neko!"**

My angel vanished and another monster bathed in white rays of light rose up to take her place. Upon closer inspection of its body, one could see that it resembled Selena's Lunalight Blue Cat.

 **Creation Agent Neko: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/1600 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Since Creation Agent Hikari is now in my extra deck, I shall pendulum summon her back to the field in order to activate her effect a second time! I tribute my creation agent one more time in order to special summon **Creation Agent Majo** from my deck!"

My cherub angel reappeared on the field only to vanish the very next second, and from her vanishing came my second new monster. This one resembled an adult version of one of Rin's wind witch monsters. Riding on her bell shaped broom stick, her body was also encased in blinding white light.

 **Creation Agent Majo: Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/1500 ATK/1500 DEF**

"When Creation Agent Majo is special summoned, I can special summon another creation agent from my deck! Appear! **Creation Agent Tenshi!"**

Majo's bell shaped broom stick rang with an eerie echo, conjuring a portal that summoned my new monster, a grown woman with pink hair and a long ballroom gown. She too was encased in blinding white light with two wings extending from her back that took the shape of musical notes.

 **Creation Agent Tenshi: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/1600 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Since you tried to defeat me with a powerful synchro monster, father, I believe I will respond with a synchro monster of my own! I tune Creation Agent Majo with my Creation Agent Tenshi for a synchro summon!"

"Majestic Angel of Creation, harness the energy of the natural world and unleash it in the form of a powerful hurricane of wind!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **CREATION AGENT EN FORCE! WIND WITCH RESONANCE!"**

Majo obeyed my call and transformed into the green synchro rings, which enveloped tenshi and consumed her body in a flash of green and white, and from the union of my monsters rose a familiar face, a more evolved and divine counterpart of Rin's Wind Witch Winter Bell. Her face was more defined, and her translucent body was bathed in the same light of my other creation agents, which began to shine out from her body in a display of color like the aurora borealis. Four extra crystal fins sprouted out of the monster's back and positioned themselves as a set of icy wings, and with one single flap a powerful gust of wind surrounded her body. I spotted the rear fin on Wind Witch Resonance's back, flat like a surfboard, and I jumped, landing on the back of the monster and riding her like a faithful steed.

 **Creation Agent En Force - Wind Witch Resonance: Level 8/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

"Pendulum Effect of Creation Tower Yang activate! Since I special summoned a monster from the extra deck, I gain lifepoints equal to its attack points! Next I activate the effect of Wind Witch Resonance! She special summons Creation Agent Tenshi back from my extra deck to my side of the field in defense mode. After that, Wind Witch Resonance copies the effects of Creation Agetn Tenshi! Return to the field now, Tenshi!"

 **Ray: 2400 + 2800 = 5200**

 **Creation Agent Tenshi: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/1600 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Now I activate the effect of Creation Agent Neko! By targeting my new synchro monster, Neko can double its attack points until the end of the turn, giving my monster more than enough firepower to defeat your monster. Of course, with En Snare in play, your Pendulum Autocrat's effects are negated so it can't lower my monster's attack points or prevent it from attacking. However, should I attack your Pendulum Autocrat, En Snare will prevent it from being destroyed.

Father raised an eyebrow. "Why would you run the risk of keeping my monster on the field?"

"Because unlike Zarc I don't want to use my powers to destroy anything! Now Wind Witch Resonance, attack his Pendulum Autocrat now!"

 **Wind Witch Resonance: 2800 X 2 = 5600 ATK**

I gripped my monster's back tighter so I wouldn't be thrown off by her attack. Then Wind Witch Resonance let out an eerie chanting call as the wind surrounding her body increased in power until the entire field was engulfed in a frightening hurricane. Pendulum Autocrat was battered viciously by the skin searing winds, and soon the winds came towards my father who winced in pain from the hit to his lifepoints.

 **Leo Akaba: 4000 - 2100 = 1900**

"I end my turn, and now the attack power of Wind Witch Resonance returns to normal! Your move, Dad!"

 **Wind Witch Resonance: 5600 - 2800 - 2800 ATK**

"You always were stubborn Ray. Perhaps this is the reason we are in this situation. Like father like daughter we never listened to each other. We always just decided to go with whatever decision we believed was right, not caring what others thought of the matter." Father looked away from me for a brief second and then his gaze hardened.

"I draw, and now I shall unleash the Pendulum Summon again! I Pendulum Summon Spirit Synthesizer and Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Viceroy from my Extra Deck as well as this monster from my hand, **Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Overseer**!"

The Pendulum Towers flashed and Leo's monsters appeared again, along with a third mechanical angel with the hologram of a hooded woman with a baby in her arms rested atop the base of its metal pedestal.

 **Spirit Synthesizer: Level 5/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/Tuner/0 ATK/0 DEF**

 **Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Viceroy: Level 7/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/2800 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Overseer: Level 7/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/2800 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Prepare yourself, Ray! I activate the effect of Spirit Synthesizer! Since he was successfully Pendulum Summoned, I can conduct a Fusion Summon using himself and the Pendulum Governor I have on my side of the field! I shall do so now!"

"Mechanical Soldiers of the Heavenly Spirits! Gather your power and return as an unstoppable army!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! MASTER SPIRIT TECH FORCE PENDULUM RULER!"

The fusion spiral enveloped the Governor and the Synthesizer as they melded together into the much larger mechanical angel. Emerging out of the portal, the giant pedestal let out a low humming noise as its enormous golden wings extended outward and its hologram of power displayed in its center.

 **Master Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Ruler: Level 12/LIGHT/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/3500 ATK/3000 DEF**

"Your ace monster..." I whispered.

"Oh but I'm not done yet! I still have my Pendulum Viceroy and my Pendulum Overseer, and since they both have the same level I can conduct an Xyz Summon using them! Now with these two level seven monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"Mechanical Soldiers of the Heavenly Spirits, Gather your power and return in the form of a glorious and eternal empire!"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **MASTER SPIRIT TECH FORCE PENDULUM OVERLORD!"**

The overlay network appeared underneath the two remaining pendulum monsters, and they sank into the abyss, which exploded with power! Out of the black hole emerged Leo Akaba's final master spirit tech force monster. This one possessed a much broader pedestal with two bases connected together and as for the holograms, they depicted the images of two children, one male and one female, joining their hands together.

 **Master Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Overlord: Rank 7/LIGHT/Machine/Xyz/Pendulum/3500 ATK/3000 DEF**

"Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz." said the Professor. "I have had to master all of these summoning conditions to achieve the position of power I now hold, and whether you like it or not, I shall use this power to restore the world to the way things are supposed to be! Zarc will die and the original dimension will return to its former prosperity and glory! Now I activate the effect of my Pendulum Overlord! By detaching one overlay unit from this card, the effects of all your spells and traps are negated for the rest of the turn! Now you cannot use the effects of your Creation Towers, your En Circle spell, or your En Snare spell to stop my attacks! Furhtermore, my Pendulum Autocrat is now free of your En Snare's power so it can use its effects! Now your synchro monster's attack points are reduced to zero!"

"NO!"

 **Wind Witch Resonance: 2800 - 2800 = 0 ATK**

"I enter my Battle Phase now! Master Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Ruler, attack her Wind Witch Resonance Now!"

The jewels on the pedestal of the mechanical angel lit up with bright red energy and my monster was helpless against the oncoming blast of power. I held up my hands to shield myself as the blast came past my destroyed monster and towards me. I was thankful I managed to increase my lifepoints last turn. I would surely have lost otherwise.

 **Ray: 5200 - 3500 = 1700**

"Pendulum Autocrat and Pendulum Ruler, attack her remaining defense positon monsters, Neko and Tenshi! GO!"

The two remaining automatons charged their attacks and fired, and my two remaining monsters were consumed in the onslaught of firepower.

"I end my turn Ray." Father told me. "Now don't you see that this farce of yours needs to end? Don't you understand how much your life matters to me?! Don't you care about the fact that you decided to throw your own life away for a monster? Give the natural energy cards to me and I can fix the mistake you made! Our home will be restored! Doesn't that even matter to you?"

"Father... you still don't understand..." I whispered solemnly. "This isn't about our home! This isn't just about what you want, or even what I want! It's about protecting the people of all four of these worlds and doing my absolute best to see that people won't repeat Zarc's mistake and become corrupted by evil the way he did! In order to do that, I tried creating a world where everyone can see that dueling to hurt others is wrong!"

I saw my father's eye twitch, and I knew I had him. "You remember that don't you? Your friend Yusho tried to remind you about that, but you carded him like he was nothing but garbage! I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you've done, Father, but at the very least I can open your eyes and teach you a lesson! I DRAW!"

"You may have negated the pendulum effects of my creation towers, but I can still use them to pendulum summon, and I shall do so now!"

"GO! PENDULUM SHOUKAN! RETURN TO THE FIELD, HIKARI, NEKO, MAJO, AND TENSHI!"

The jewels of my towers lit up like the lights of a Christmas Tree, and in a bright flash, all four monsters returned, dancing around the towers in a display of joy.

"Activate spell card, **Transmuting Life Force!** I destroy four spell cards on my side of the field, En Circle, En Snare, and my two Creation Towers, and then I can activate four spell cards directly from my deck as long as they are En Spell Cards!"

"The four natural energy cards?!" Father exclaimed.

"Not quite! Let me show you what they really are! **En Compass, En Channel, En Capsule,** and a second copy of En Snare! With the second copy of En Snare, I place two counters on Pendulum Ruler and two counters on Pendulum Overlord, and with the three counters already on Pendulum Autocrat from the first snare, your monsters are all bound! They are treated as normal monsters, their effects are negated, and they cannot attack or be killed!"

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" Father shouted, but it was no good. His three boss monsters were trapped.

"Now I use the effect of En Capsule! I use it to special summon Wind Witch Resonance back from my Graveyard! Return to the field my friend!"

 **Creation Agent En Force - Wind Witch Resonance: Level 8/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

"Now I activate the effect of En Channel! I can use this card to conduct a fusion summon, so I will summon a new creation agent by fusing Majo and Tenshi together!"

"Majestic Angels of Creation, become one under the energy of the natural world and unleash the power of the full moon!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPER NOW! **CREATION AGENT EN FORCE! LUNALIGHT JUDGEMENT!"**

The fusion spiral enveloped my two creation agents and conjured forth my new monster, a grown woman with feline features and Egyptian Kopesh Hook Blades as her weapons of choice. The radiant rays of light reflected off her body, giving this counterpart of Lunalight Cat Dancer a more holy appearance than her predecessor.

 **Creation Agent En Force - Lunalight Judgement: Level 8/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

"But why stop with just two new creation agents? I tribute my Hikari to activate her effect again! I special summon **Creation Agent Suzume!"**

The cherub vanished again and from the summoning portal rose an adult bird woman with rays of light emanating from her white wings.

 **Creation Agent Suzume: Level 1/LIGHT/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"I'm assuming you intend to xyz summon next?" Father inquired to my strategy.

"That's right! Using Suzume's effect, I change Neko's level to one so now I can overlay her with my Suzume! With these two level one monsters, I build the overlay network!"

"Majestic Angel of Creation, harness the power of the natural world and unite with the birds who fly in the night's sky!"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! **CREATION AGENT EN FORCE! LYRICAL LUSCINIA UNITY!"**

From the overlay network rose a new bird woman, an evolved counterpart of the original Assembly Nightingale. An entire flock of doves surrounded her white majestic wings as her overlay units danced joined the flock in dancing around her body.

 **Creation Agent En Force - Lyrical Luscinia Unity: Rank 1/LIGHT/Winged-Beast/Xyz/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"And last but definitely not least, I activate the effect of En Compass! By paying one thousand of my lifepoints I can special summon the final member of the for Enforce Sisters! APPEAR NOW! **CREATION AGENT EN FORCE! MELODIOUS HARMONY!"**

The compass fired a blast of white light, which took the shape of a grown woman wearing a powdered wig and a long ballroom gown. A mirror image of Yuzu's Mozarta, she carried with her a large assortment of musical instruments, to which she had the talent to play all at once in a beautiful chorus of sound.

 **Creation Agent En Force - Melodious Harmony: Level 9/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"It's over for you Father! Now with these four monsters on the field, your fate is sealed! With the effect of Lyrical Luscinia Unity, she can copy the effects of a monster that is attached to her as an overlay unit, and since Neko is attached to her, I can detach her to give Lyrical Luscinia Unity the ability to double the attack power of Lunalight Judgement! Furthermore, with the effect of lunalight judgement, she can attack all of your monsters!"

"THIS DUEL IS OVER, FATHER! ATTACK!"

Now for the first time since Zarc destroyed the original dimension, the mighty Leo Akaba was actually looking completely terrified!

"RAY WAIT!" he shouted in a pleading tone, but his cries fell on deaf ears as the feline woman leaped into the air to unleash her judgement.

"This is for burning the Xyz Dimension to the Ground!"

 **SLASH!**

"This is for treating so many people like they're less than human!"

 **SLASH!**

"And this is for you! LUNALIGHT JUDGEMENT! END THIS NOW!

 **SLASH!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Leo Akaba: 1900 - 3700 - 3700 - 3700 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Ray**

I walked over to my father's fallen form and from the power of my four bracelets, glowing ropes of energy shot out of my arm, snaring his arms and legs in a tight bind.

"RAY!" Leo struggled to move, but each movement only tightened the bind of the ropes. "What have you done to me?! I can't move!"

"I should card you." I said to him, and that silenced him immediately, though saying it filled my heart with pain. Would I actually do it? I don't know...

"After every atrocious crime you've committed, you do deserve to be carded, but this is out of my hands. When Zarc is defeated, your team of scientists will realize that this war has been lost, and you will tell them to reverse the effects of the carding process on every single one of your victims. After that, I'll leave you in the hands of fate. You will be taken back to the Standard Dimension by your son, where you will be judged by the proper authorities for every single one of your crimes against humanity. After that, I think you'll either get the death penalty or a very lonely life in prison."

"Ray! Please! You can't do this to me! I am your father!"

"NO!" I turned back to him, my gaze cold as a glacier. "My father was a kind hearted man who believed in me. My father would never even dream of harming an innocent person even if it meant something good could come out of harming others. My father understood what it meant to care about others and put the lives of others before his selfish desires. I don't know who you are. You look like my father, but you're definitely not him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dragon to slay."

I walked out of the laboratory, leaving Leo Akaba behind, knowing full well that if I turned around to look at him again, I would cry.

Inside I'm already crying for both of my loved ones who were corrupted by evil.

* * *

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **Creation Agent EN Force - Lunalight Judgement: Level 8/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

 **2 Creation Agent Monsters**

Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect. This card can attack each monster your opponent controls, thrice each, but monsters your opponent controls cannot be destroyed by the first two battles with this card. If this card battles a monster: You can activate this effect at the end of the Damage Step; Destroy 1 card on the field, and if you do, increase the ATK of this card by 200 until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is removed from the field: You can set 1 "En Moon" you own. (From anywhere).

 **Creation Agent EN Force - Wind Witch Resonance: Level 8/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

 **1 Pendulum Tuner + 1 or more Non Tuner Pendulum Monsters**

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can activate this effect; Special Summon 1 monster whose Level is equal to or less than the Level of this card from your hand, face-up from your Extra Deck or from either player's Graveyard, and if you do, this card gains the effects of that monster until the End-Phase. (Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the activation of this card or its effect). If this card is removed from the field: You can set 1 "En Wind" you own. (From anywhere).

 **Creation Agent En Force - Lyrical Luscinia Unity: Rank 1/LIGHT/Winged-Beast/Xyz/0 ATK/0 DEF**

 **2 or more Level 1 Pendulum Monsters**

Effect: You can also Xyz Summon this card using any number of "Creation Agent" monsters you control, treating those monsters as Level 1 monsters. (Xyz Materials attached to any of those monsters also become Xyz Materials on this monster). This card gains 100 ATK and DEF for each of its Xyz Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target 1 Xyz Material attached to this card; replace this effect with the effects of that card until the End-Phase. If this card would be destroyed (by battle or card effect), you can Special Summon 1 Xyz Material attached to this card instead. If this card is removed from the field: You can set 1 "En Birds" you own. (From anywhere).

 **Creation Agent EN Force - Melodious Harmony: Level 9/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/3000 ATK/2500 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 1)**

Pendulum Effect: Your opponent cannot Pendulum Summon Monsters while you control a "Creation Agent" card in your other Pendulum Zone

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or graveyard, and if you do, gain LP equal to the ATK or DEF of that monster (Whichever is higher). Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects and cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is removed from the field: You can set 1 "En Flowers" you own. (From anywhere).

 **Creation Agent - Hikari: Level 1/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 4)**

Pendulum Effect: You can tribute this card; Place one Creation Agent or Creation Tower card from your hand, deck, Graveyard, or face up from your Extra Deck into one of your Empty Pendulum Zones.

Monster Effect: If you would take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon this Card, and if you do, make that damage 0. If an attack involving a "Creation Agent" monster you control is declared, you can pay half your LP: Negate the attack. You can Tribute this Card; Special Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your deck.

 **Creation Agent - Suzume: Level 1/LIGHT/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 1)**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn; You can change the Level of all monsters you control to 1, and if you do, you can Xyz Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control as Material. Once per turn, during either player's turn if you would take damage: You can Special Summon this card, and if you do, change the damage to zero.

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card (From your hand) if you control a "Creation Agent" monster. Once per turn, you can declare a Level from 1 to 12: The Levels of all monsters you control become the declared Level until the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your hand or face-up from your Extra Deck You can only use this effect of "Creation Agent - Suzume" once per turn.

 **Creation Agent - Tenshi: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/1600 ATK/2000 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 10)**

Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon Monsters except "Creation Agent" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. During your opponent's turn: You can conduct one Pendulum Summon, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: Special Summoned "Creation Agent" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn and cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in one of your Empty Pendulum Zones.

 **Creation Agent - Majo: Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/1500 ATK/1500 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 1)**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn; You can Synchro Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your Extra Deck using monsters from your hand or side of the field as and/or by banishing "Creation Agent" monsters face-up from your Extra Deck or GY as Material. Once per turn, during either player's turn: If your opponent Special Summons a monster; You can negate the Special Summon of that monster, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control no cards. When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or Lower Creation Agent Monster from your deck. You can only use this effect of Creation Agent - Majo once per turn. When this card is destroyed, you can place it in one of your Empty Pendulum Zones.

 **Creation Agent - Neko: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/1600 ATK/1200 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 6)**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn; You can Fusion Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your Extra Deck using monsters from your hand or side of the field and/or by banishing "Creation Agent" monsters face-up from your Extra Deck or GY as Material. During either player's turn: If an opponent's monster declares an attack; You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone; Negate the attack, and if you do, this monster and the monster whose attack was negated immediately battle.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 "Creation Agent" monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; Double its ATK until the end of this turn. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect; You can Special Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your deck or face-up from your Extra Deck, and if you do, you can place this card in one of your Empty Pendulum Zones.

 **Creation Tower Yin: Level 7/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 0)**

Pendulum Effect: Unless you control another Creation Tower in your other Pendulum Zone, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, when a monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck is destroyed, gain Lifepoints equal to the ATK or DEF of that monster, whichever is higher.

Normal Monster: Built to honor the Supreme Queen, This grand tower harnesses the energy of the natural world. Flowers bloom around its body as its face stares at the sky to gaze at the bright light of the full moon.

 **Creation Tower Yang: Level 7/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/0 ATK/0 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 13)**

Pendulum Effect: Unless you control another Creation Tower in your other Pendulum Zone, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, when you successfully Special Summon a monster from the Extra Deck, gain Lifepoints equal to the ATK or DEF of that monster, whichever is higher.

Normal Monster: Built to honor the Supreme Queen, This grand tower harnesses the energy of the natural world. The wind blows gently across its body as the birds of the sky nest peacefully within its heart.

 **Master Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Overlord: Rank 7/LIGHT/Machine/Xyz/Pendulum/3500 ATK/3000 DEF**

 **2 Level 7 Machine-Type "Spirit" Monsters**

Pendulum Effect: You can return this card to the Extra Deck.

Monster Effect: Cannot be destroyed by card effects. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the activation and effect of a "Spirit" monster's effects. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate the effects of all face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls, also, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards this turn. Once per turn: you can target 1 "Spirit Crystal" monster you control that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand and whose effect was not used; Tribute that monster, and if you do, you can use the targeted monster's effect. Double any effect damage inflicted by this effect. Once per turn, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Master Spirit Tech Force Pendulum Autocrat: Level 12/LIGHT/Machine/Synchro/Pendulum/3500 ATK/3000 DEF**

 **1 Tuner + 1 Non Tuner Spirit Tech Force Monster**

Pendulum Effect: You can return this card to the Extra Deck.

Monster Effect: Cannot be destroyed by card effects. Monsters your opponent controls with a Level lower than this card's and monsters your opponent controls other than Pendulum Monsters have their ATK and DEF changed to 0, also they cannot be tributed or be used as a Material for a Special Summon. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 "Spirit Crystal" monster you control that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand; Tribute that monster, and if you do, you can use the targeted monster's effect. Double any effect damage inflicted by this effect. Once per turn, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Spirit Synthesizer: Level 5/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/Tuner/0 ATK/0 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 8)**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target one Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zones; This card's Pendulum Scale becomes the same as that card. If there is an EARTH, FIRE, WATER, or WIND monster on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can activate one of the following effects.

1\. Fusion Summon one "Master Spirit" Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control.

2\. Synchro Summon one "Master Spirit" Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control.

3\. Increase the Level of this card by 2.

 **Transmuting Life Force: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Tribute four face-up Spell Cards you control; Target up to four "En" spell cards with different names from your deck and set them face down to your side of the field.

 **En Capsule: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: You cannot Normal Summon or Set Monsters. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster that is either in your Graveyard or face-up in your Extra Deck. You can tribute this card; target one "En" Spell card in your Graveyard or one of your banished "En" Spell Cards, and if you do, set it to your side of the field.

 **En Channel: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects

1\. Fusion Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your Extra Deck using "Creation Agent" monsters you control as Material.  
2\. Synchro Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your Extra Deck using "Creation Agent" monsters you control as Material.  
3\. Xyz Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your Extra Deck using "Creation Agent" monsters you control as Material.  
4\. You can tribute this card; Increase the ATK and DEF of all "Creation Agent" monsters you control by 800 until the end of this turn.

 **En Compass: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Once per turn, you can pay 1000 LP: Special Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your Deck. You can tribute this card: Add 1 "En" Spell Card from your deck to your hand.

 **En Circle: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: While you control a "Creation Agent" monster: Any damage you take is halved. "Creation Agent" and "En" Cards you control each cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect once per turn. You can tribute this card; Activate 1 "En" Continuous Spell Card from your Graveyard. If this card is in the GY when you would take damage: You can banish this card; change the damage to 0.

 **En Snare: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: When this card is activated; Place 1 En Counter on face-up monsters on the field, up to the number of Continuous Spell Cards you control. Monsters with En Counters have their effects negated, cannot attack or be destroyed by battle, and are treated as Normal Monsters. During each of your opponent's End Phases: Remove 1 En Counter from each face-up monster on the field. You can tribute this card; Set 1 "En" Continuous Spell Card from your deck. During your opponent's turn: If your opponent activates Spell/Trap Card or a monster effect: You can banish this card; Negate the activation of that card or effect.

 **Spirit Crystal Technology: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: If you control a face up "Spirit Tech Force" Monster, you can target one of those monsters; Special Summon up to two "Spirit Crystal" Monsters from your deck in face up attack position and treat them as if they were Pendulum Summoned from the hand. The monster targeted by this card's effect can activate its effect twice this turn.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Special Thanks in advance to my friend Donjusticia for lending many of the cards you saw in this duel, including Ray's Creation Agent Cards that you might see in his fanfiction, Signs of Renewal! If you haven't read it by now, then I suggest you go check it out!**

 **Alright now that this chapter is out of the way, I am about to say something slightly unprofessional and biased against a character, but I fully believe that this needs to be said so that everyone could understand my biggest problem with how canon ARC V ended.**

 **Ahem!**

 **Leo Akaba is a selfish piece of garbage who deserves a fate worse than death for everything he did and should not have gotten off Scott Free!**

 **OKAY RANT OVER!**

 **So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, feel free to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I've been getting a bit of interesting criticisms from the last few chapters particularly about Yuya and Ray and how they've been handled. All I can say is this. I appreciate your constructive criticism which I will take into account. All I ask is for a little bit of faith in me in that things will work out the way everyone wants them to work out!**

 **For now, enjoy a Zarc Chapter! I think it's only fair that he gets a chapter all on his own considering last chapter was all about Ray.**

 **No ownership over ARC V, but you guys already know that by now!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Destruction Unleashed

 **Zarc:**

I swear I will never understand the human race. They should already see that their precious dimensions are doomed and so they should just sit back like good little audience members and watch the world around them burn. Do they continue to throw themselves at me when they know they have no chance of winning out of sheer sadomasochism? They can't actually believe they can split me apart by themselves, can they? The cards needed to split me apart are locked away with Ray and until she shows her face so we can settle our old score, there is no hope for this race of vermin.

It's ironic. Despite Ray being the only threat out there who could potentially ruin everything, I want Ray to come for me so we can duel once again, and so I wait.

I still wait for you, Ray, which is without a doubt what I hate about you the most. You're like an infestation within my mind. No matter how many times I try to bury my memories of you, they still rise to the surface, confirming my obsession with you. Despite everything I still wish for you to share in the glory that I am bringing forth.

Luckily, there doesn't appear to be any shortage of idiots who can keep me from getting bored while I wait for you to arrive, each victory over them only strengthening the vision of my ultimate success, the only victory left that matters, my victory over you. I can finally prove to you after all these years that I was right all along, that the lies you told yourself about how the human race is worth saving is nothing more than that, Lies!

That you are the only human in this blasted universe worthy of standing by my side, so you should accept the truth.

Humans are a race of blood hungry monsters, and their lust for excitement created the greatest blood hungry monster of them all! ME!

I remember the day I first realized just how disgusting these humans were. I remember the day I finally decided to give them all what they wanted, or what they deserved.

I remember the Duel Coliseum, the arena where my dragons and countless other duel monsters had to be killed over and over again and then summoned again in another duel just so they coulddie again in another duel. I curse Leo Akaba for inventing Solid Vision with Mass. I curse the blindness these humans have to the face that this technology forced the souls of my dragons, my only real friends, out into the world to suffer.

They called me crazy, called me a freak for thinking I could speak to cards, that they were nothing more than paper and cardboard, and just like that, I'm nothing as well. Just like the duel monsters fighting in that damn coliseum, I'm nothing but a tool for your own entertainment.

The day I saw that for myself, I rejected my humanity and turned my heart to stone.

Disgusting. They're all disgusting! Like fat cows mindlessly feeding on a grassy field, they care only for what they crave and complain only when their meal is interrupted. They don't bother to even look up and see that what they are feeding off of has to suffer for what they do.

They are blind, but I will make them see! I will make them see what their lust for violence will bring them! I will have my revenge, one duelist at a time!

Asuka and Barrett were just the warm up round, and Shun and Kaito were far too easy to defeat. Their summoning of such powerful Xyz Monsters was impressive enough, particularly from Shun who displayed masterful knowledge of ranking up his monsters, but the best part of it, just like my duel with Asuka and Barrett, was the fear! That is the moment I relish to see in every opponent I face, the fear that comes when they finally realize how hopeless their attempt to fight me is, how despite all their power and skill, there is nothing they can do in the face of the Supreme King!

"WHO'S NEXT!" I howled at the heavens. "COME OUT AND FIGHT! I DARE YOU! ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?! ARE YOU?!"

And soon my calls for blood were answered again, by someone unexpected.

Out of the corner of my eye a silver haired blur raced onto the battlefield and activated his duel disk and another soon followed suit.

 **INTRUSION PENALTY - 2000 LIFEPOINTS**

 **Reiji Akaba: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

 **INTRUSION PENALTY - 2000 LIFEPOINTS**

 **Reira: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"We meet again, oh foolish little brother of my nemesis!" I boomed down from the sky. "My, you don't look so good! Are you sure you're up for another beating? And I see you've brought the brat as well! You should know you're right in the middle of a show that's far too violent for children!"

"So it's finally happened... You have returned, Zarc!" Reiji spoke to me, unfazed by my appearance, which I admit took an impressive level of courage.

"And that means Yuya and Yuri are trapped within you!"

"You are quite the master at stating the obvious, aren't you Reiji?" I mocked him from above, my dragon eyes staring at him with a piercing gaze.

"Asuka and Barrett couldn't stop me! Shun and Kaito couldn't stop me! What makes you think you will fare any better? You couldn't even defeat half of me, remember?!"

"Your desire to remove your own humanity and distance yourself from the human race has caused you to forget a lot of things about us." Reiji had the nerve to lecture me. "Humans may be a race of divisions and boundaries that separate others based on their differences, but when a common enemy like you rises up to threaten everyone, humans band together to face that threat regardless of their differences. If you expect me to run just because others have failed to defeat you, Zarc, you are sorely mistaken. Besides, I thought you wanted an entertaining duel!"

"You're right! I would actually be quite disappointed if you decided to run, Reiji." I answered him. "You are without a doubt the strongest of the Lancers and while you did inevitably fall the last time you faced me, you did manage to slay two of my dragons and bring my half close to the brink of defeat. Let's see how close you can come to defeating me this time. Let's see how far you will go before you realize your quest to save Yuya and my other counterparts is a lost cause!"

"You frighten me..." Reira mumbled as she stood next to her brother, duel disk armed. "But you also anger me! Yuya was a good person, and you took him away! I can feel him still inside you, monster! I won't let you keep Yuya imprisoned, and I won't let you hurt Reiji! I'll duel a thousand times to get him out!"

"Now that's just cute!" I taunted Reira. "But you weren't there when Yuya submitted to my power and embraced it fully! All it took was the death of his foolish father to get him to throw away his pathetic ideals of smiles and happiness! That alone shows you that he never truly believed in it! He only used it for his own ends to make his father proud, and with his father out of the picture, he embraced my truth! The only resolve you need to believe in to give yourself the strength to move forward is revenge! You want proof? Look at his precious dragon! You think it was the ace of his deck of smiles? You're wrong! Odd Eyes is the Vanguard of my crusade of destruction!"

I gestured to Odd Eyes and the red dragon roared in confirmation, treating my words as praise. Odd Eyes was different now. He had evolved even further into his true self with the green aura of my power coursing through his body. Now just like my other dragons, he was a true servant of the supreme king! Reiji's eyes widened as he saw the new and improved version of Odd Eyes on my side of the field, but he steeled himself. Reira, sensing my monsters power, took several steps back, but a pleading look from Reiji encouraged her to stand her ground.

"Reiji..." Reira warned her brother. "I can't hear Yuya anymore, or Odd Eyes. All I can hear is anger! The dragons hate humanity as much as their master does."

"Anger? Anger and the desire for Revenge, just like Zarc wants!" Reiji deduced, and his eyes became hardened with his growing resolve. He turned back to me and glared.

"Revenge is hollow Zarc! It is the reason you became a monster and in the end, it will be the reason you will just be an empty shell when this is over. Say you get what you want, then what? You destroy the human race for your own entertainment, then you will have nothing to live for when there are no humans left for you to destroy! You can't move forward at all with your life if you obsess over revenge! You will only meet your destruction!"

"The only person who can guarantee my destruction is Ray! She did it once before, but I have no intention of allowing her to do it again!" my voice boomed.

"When your sister decides to make her appearance, I shall make her submit to me, and when the tumors of this cancerous world are cut out by my power, the four dimensions shall belong to the duel monsters, not the humans who command them for their own selfish desire for sport! I shall rule over this new world as its God! Without any humans, this place will be a paradise! Now come! I grow tired of pointless conversation! Show me if you can provide me with true entertainment!"

 **Current Status of Duel:**

 **Zarc: 8000 Lifepoints**

 **Reira: 2000 Lifepoints**

 **Reiji: 2000 Lifepoints**

 **Zarc's Field:**

 **Supreme King Dragon Zarc: Level 12/DARK/Dragon/Integration/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd Eyes: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Supreme King Gate Infinity and Supreme King Gate Zero in the Pendulum Zones**

 **Two Set Cards in the Spell/Trap Zone**

"My turn! Draw card!" Reiji shouted. "For my first move, I place D/D Savant Schrodinger and D/D Savant Dirac in my Pendulum Zones!

 **D/D Savant Schrodinger: Level 6/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/600 ATK/2400 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 2)**

 **D/D Savant Dirac: Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/800 ATK/1000 DEF (PENDULUM SCALE 8)**

"With these two monsters, I can call upon the power that Yuya pioneered and Pendulum Summon! I know you can hear me Yuya! Watch me and remember the summoning condition you created! If you moved so many people's hearts with your pendulum summon, then I have no doubt you and the others can overcome Zarc's evil!"

"GO! PENDULUM SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! D/D Proud Ogre, D/D Vice Typhon. D/D Savant Nikola, and D/D Night Howling!"

 **D/D Vice Typhon: Level 7/DARK/Fiend/2300 ATK/2800 DEF**

 **D/D Proud Ogre: Level 6/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/2300 ATK/1500 DEF**

 **D/D Savant Nikola: Level 6/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/2000 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **D/D Night Howling/Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Tuner/300 ATK/600 DEF**

I studied Reiji's four monsters with a growing interest at what he was planning. "Impressive." I commented. "But while you managed to assemble a team of four monsters, you did one thing incredibly wrong! You had the nerve to say that Yuya was the inventor of the pendulum summoning mechanic! Do you honestly believe that a happy go lucky, idiotic boy just out of nowhere came up with the idea of a new summoning mechanic right in the middle of a duel and then somehow pulled it out of his ass? Where do you think that power actually came from? Who do you think actually unleashed the power of pendulums back into the world again?!"

"You can't be serious!" Reiji gasped. "You invented Pendulum Summoning!"

"I can't take all the credit! I couldn't have invented it without the help of your dear sweet sister, Ray! We originally created it for the purpose of giving the crowds what they wanted, but once I saw the true face of humanity, I decided to unleash it as a weapon to give the crowds what they deserved!"

"You may be the inventor of pendulum summoning, but Yuya is living proof that it doesn't have to be used to destroy!" Reiji argued back. "For my next move, I overlay my Proud Ogre with my Savant Nikola! With these two level six monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"High Executive who rose to the peak of the world, descend now with the force of a tsunami and subjugate all who resides in this world!"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! D/D/D WAVE HIGH KING EXECUTIVE CAESAR!"

 **D/D/D Wave High King Executive Caesar: Rank 6/WATER/Fiend/Xyz/2800 ATK/1800 DEF**

"Now for the second monster that will guarantee your defeat! I tune my level three Night Howling with my Level Seven Vice Typhon!"

"High Executive who tears through the night with the force of a storm, rise up and become the thundering cry of a new more powerful king!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! D/D/D GUST HIGH KING EXECUTIVE ALEXANDER!"

 **D/D/D Gust High King Executive Alexander: Level 10/WIND/Fiend/Synchro/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"And now finally, I activate the effect of Vice Typhon in my Graveyard! By banishing her and my night howling, I can conduct a fusion summon using those two monsters!"

"Serpent of Vice and Jaws of the Dark Night, become one and give birth to the High Executive!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! D/D/D FLAME HIGH KING EXECUTIVE GENGHIS!"

 **D/D/D Flame High King Executive Genghis: Level 8/FIRE/Fiend/Fusion/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

Fire, Water, and Wind, three upgraded counterparts of the three original extra deck monsters used against my standard counterpart in Reiji's first duel against Yuya. Given their appearances and their enormous glowing weapons, I knew these monsters would at least provide somewhat of a challenge. Red, Blue, and Green Auras glowed from the backs of the three monsters and each of them stood firm against me.

"Alexander's effect now activates! Since there are a total of three D/D/D Monsters on the field, his attack points double!"

 **Alexander: 3000 X 2 = 6000 ATK**

"Six Thousand Attack Points mean absolutely nothing to me!" I growled. "My Supreme King Gates protect me from all damage!"

"I activate the effect of Executive Genghis! Since I have two other D/D monsters on the field, I can negate the effects of two of your Spell Cards, and since your Supreme King Gate Pendulum Monsters are treated as spell cards, they count as targets for my effect! Now Genghis, nullify his Supreme King Gates Zero and Infinity!"

"Now we can damage you." Reira pointed out.

"In response to the effect of your monster, I activate the effect of Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd Eyes! By placing him face up in my Extra Deck, I can return my two Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurms to my side of the field!"

"I counter with the effect of Executive Caesar!" Reiji declared. "Since you are activating an effect that summons a monster, I detach one overlay unit to negate that effect. Then Caesar gains attack power equal to the attack of the monster you would have summoned. Darkwurm's attack is eighteen hundred, so Caesar gains eighteen hundred attack points."

 **Caesar: 2800 + 1800 = 4600 ATK**

I let out a frustrated growl, but Reiji wasn't done yet. "I activate Caesar's second effect!" He continued. "This allows me to give the increased attack bonus to another one of my D/D/D Monsters! I choose to have Executive Genghis gain eighteen hundred attack points and share Caesar's power!"

 **Genghis: 2800 + 1800 = 4600 ATK**

"So now I come across someone who has finally managed to accomplish the impossible." I mused to Reiji to show my approval. "You actually managed to create a situation where you could significantly damage my lifepoints. Ray was the only other person capable of doing that, but I guess power runs in the Akaba family. Well don't just stand there marveling over your own accomplishment Reiji! Hit me with your best shot! I dare you!"

"Battle now! Flame King Executive Genghis, attack the Supreme King Dragon Zarc NOW!"

The four armed fire giant charged forward and flailed its weapons at my body, leaving deep burning gashes in my torso.

 **ZARC: 8000 - 600 = 7400**

"Second Battle! Wave King Executive Caesar, attack the Supreme King Dragon Zarc NOW!"

The water giant brandished its glowing great sword and charged just as Genghis did, stabbing me in the chest with the monstrous weapon.

 **ZARC: 7400 - 600 = 6800**

"Third Battle! Gust King Executive Alexander, attack the Supreme King Dragon Zarc NOW!"

The silver warrior's green cape billowed with the force of a gale and the monster shot forward, grazing its sword across my arm.

"AAAAH! That one actually hurt a little!"

 **ZARC: 6800 - 2000 = 4800**

"That is all the damage I can do right now, but more damage will come. I end my turn. Reira, I leave this duel in your hands now!"

"Then I'm afraid the brat will have more to deal with than just myself! On your end phase, I activate the trap card, Supreme Rage! This trap card allows me to call forth all four of the Supreme King Servant Dragons from my Extra Deck! Come forth my servants! Protect your king! Odd Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom!"

On my command, my trap card conjured four summoning portals, and from them my four dragons returned, glowing with the green aura of my supreme power!

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd Eyes: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/2800 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/Synchro/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion: Rank 4/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Four dragons... corrupted by such evil..." Reira muttered. "No! This is wrong! I won't allow them to be like this!"

At this point, Reira pulled her hood off and tossed her jacket to the ground, allowing her silvery white hair to flow down past her shoulders and down her back.

"For Yuya!" She cried out. "And for you, brother! My turn! Draw card!"

Her eyes widened as she looked at her hand, and she turned to Reiji, as if silently asking for permission to use her cards. Her brother gave her a smile and a nod, and she continued her turn.

"Special Summoning Monster! **C/C Recording Eye!"**

Reira's first monster appeared on the field as a large antique camera box with a single human eye in place of the photo lens.

 **C/C Recording Eye: Level 3/DARK/Fiend/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"C/C Recording Eye can be Special Summoned when I control no monsters. Furthermore, his name is always treated as C/C Critical Eye. Activate continuous spell card! Montage Fusion! This allows me to use only C/C Critical Eye as a fusion material for a fusion summon as long as you control a monster that could serve as the other fusion material, but as a cost of this, my monster will be destroyed during the end phase of my turn. You control a Level 8 Dark Attribute Monster, so that allows me to fusion summon my next monster! C/C Recording Eye, FUSION!"

"Demonic King of the Dark Underworld, dwell within this magical eye and give me your power!"

"YUUGO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! DESTROY THE DARKNESS WITH YOUR DARKNESS **C/C/C DEMONIC SCYTHE OF BATTLE!"**

The eye vanished into the fusion spiral and molded itself into a new weapon of impressive power. Out of the portal rose a large scythe blade as long as a truck. The rod of the blade was blood red and covered in spikes, and the sinister iris of Reira's critical eye opened up on the metal edge of the blade, staring at me with one nasty glare.

 **C/C/C Demonic Scythe of Battle: Level 8/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Now for my next monster! When C/C Recording Eye leaves the field, I can special summon C/C Recording Eye from my deck!"

From the remnants of the recording eye rose a new copy of Reira's monster, its single red eye blinking only once.

 **C/C Recording Eye: Level 3/DARK/Fiend/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Activate Spell Card, Critical Tuning! With this card, since you control a Level Eight Dark Monster, I can treat Recording Eye as a tuner monster since his name is considered to be Critical Eye, then I can treat my Spell Card as a Level Five Monster, which means I can tune my level three recording eye with my level five spell card for a Level Eight Synchro Monster! Go! C/C Recording Eye Tuning!"

"Dark Cannon Engraved with the shadows of the underworld, synchronize with this eye and give me your power!"

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! SINISTER WEAPON THAT DESTROYS ALL IN ITS PATH! **C/C/C DEMONIC CANNON OF BATTLE!"**

The green synchro rings enveloped the eye and transformed it into a brand new weapon, a black army tank, but instead of wheels, eight large spider legs held the cannon of the tank up. At the base of the large machine, another eye opened up to stare at me.

 **C/C/C Demonic Cannon of Battle: Level 8/DARK/Fiend/Synchro/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Once again, since Recording Eye left the field, I can special summon another Recording Eye from my deck and its name will be treated as C/C Critical Eye!"

"Activate Spell Card, Critical Overlay! With this card, I can target your level eight Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd Eyes and make Recording Eye the same level as your monster. Then I can conduct an Xyz Summon using Recording Eye and my spell card as Xyz Materials. I shall do so now! With these two level eight monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"Angry Tyrant of the Dark Underworld, Reside within this Eye and give me your power!"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! APPEAR NOW! THE DARK ARMOR THAT REPELS EVERYTHING! **C/C/C DEMONIC SHIELD OF BATTLE!"**

The overlay network conjured forth Reira's second monster, a large silver headless suit of armor with red spikes along the arms. The arms carried an enormous kite shield together with both hands and positioned it in front of the armor's chest. A large single eye opened up within the center piece of the shield, staring at me just like the scythe and cannon.

 **C/C/C Demonic Shield of Battle: Rank 8/DARK/Fiend/Xyz/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz, just like your brother..." I noted, giving Reira a round of applause. "So you're not just a brat after all. You're actually quite powerful."

Reira ignored me and continued her turn. "Demonic Cannon effect activates! All Dark Monsters on the field lose fifteen hundred attack points and their effects are negated!"

"That won't do you any good! My monsters are unaffected by the effects of your fusion, synchro, and xyz monsters, and since you were so kind as to mention that powerful effect, I think I will steal it for myself! I activate the effect of Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom! Now Starve Venom can copy the effects of your Demonic Cannon of battle! Now all of YOUR Monsters will lose fifteen hundred attack points and their effects!"

"Counter with effect!" Reira yelled. "Demonic Shield of Battle! By detaching one Overlay Unit, my monsters are unaffected by the effects of Dark Attribute Monsters."

"Hmph. Fine!" I scoffed. "Continue your turn!"

"Battle!" Reira announced. "C/C/C Demonic Shield of Battle, attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom!"

The armor removed its right arm from the shield to form a large ball of shadow energy in its hand. The armor fired the ball which struck my poor servant dragon point blank in the chest, destroying it instantly.

 **ZARC** **: 4800 - 200 = 4600**

"When Demonic Shield of Battle destroys a Dark Monster by battle, you take damage equal to the attack power of the destroyed monster!"

Before I could even recover from the shock of seeing my precious Venom destroyed by the attack, a red laser beam shot out of the eye on the shield and hit me in the face!

 **ZARC: 4600 - 2800 = 1800**

"Battle Again! Demonic Scythe can attack three times during this turn's battle phase since you control a Dark Monster, so I shall now destroy your remaining three Servants! Go Demonic Scythe! Attack Odd Eyes, Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion NOW!"

The scythe spun through the air like a boomerang and came around towards my monsters. I was horrified by what I saw, each of my dragons decapitated by that blasted creature!

 **ZARC: 1800 - 500 - 500 - 500 = 300**

"Only three hundred lifepoints left!" Reiji commented. "Well done, Reira! We've almost got him!"

"YOU KILLED MY SERVANTS!" I roared at the top of my lungs. "You'll pay for that! Activate trap card, **Supreme King's Feast!** With this card, I can retaliate for the damage you inflicted to me by destroying your Demonic Cannon of Battle and then you take damage equal to half of its attack points. After that, I gain lifepoints equal to the damage inflicted!"

 **Reira: 2000 - 1500 = 500**

 **ZARC: 300 + 1500 = 1800**

"Interesting how you became so upset at the thought of losing your servant dragons!" said Reiji. "You either seem to value them as more than mere servants, or you appear to be distressed that they are no longer here to protect you!"

"Protect me?! I don't need protection!" I snapped. "I am a God!"

"And yet, you seem to adapt this strategy where you attempt to guarantee that it is impossible for your opponent to inflict damage to you, where every single monster, spell, and trap card in your deck is there to make sure the king is protected, almost like a cowardly game of chess, as opposed to Yuya who was never afraid to take risks during a duel and never feared how high his chances of losing were. Face facts, Zarc. You are afraid of losing."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME LIKE THAT! I WILL NOT BE INSULTED BY PATHETIC HUMANS LIKE YOU! MY TURN! DRAW!"

I drew my card, determined to wipe that smug look off of Reiji's face as he dared to talk down to me! I'm not afraid of losing! I'm not! Losing is merely unacceptable!

"Since I control a level eight or higher supreme king monster, namely myself, I can special summon this monster! Supreme King Servant Dragon, Darkwyvern!"

My new monster appeared on the field with an appearance similar to Darkwurm, but it had no arms and much larger wings and its body was far more elongated.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwyvern: Level 5/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/2000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Dark Wyvern's effect now activates! I can set one Supreme King Spell or Trap Card directly from my deck, and the card I choose to set is the Spell Card known as **Supreme King's Zero Hope!** I activate it right now! Now I can call upon the power within me to destroy your Gust King Alexander and your Savant Schrodinger in your Pendulum Zone, Reiji Akaba. After that you take damage equal to half of Alexander's original attack points, so that's fifteen hundred more points of damage to you!"

 **Reiji: 2000 - 1500 = 500**

Reiji solemnly lowered his head. "Now neither of us have enough lifepoints to survive an attack from Zarc, and I cannot use Schrodinger to protect myself from damage. Reira, I'm afraid one of us is about to lose this duel!"

"No!" Screamed Reira. "I won't let you hurt Reiji! Attack me first Zarc! I killed your servants, so attack me!"

"On the contrary, Brat!" I interrupted her. "Both of you are about to lose this duel! I activate the second effect of dark wyvern! By sacrificing it, I can give myself the ability to attack twice this turn! Furthermore, I can target one of Reiji's D/D/D Monsters and make it lose attack power equal to any battle damage I inflict!"

"OH NO!"

"OH YES! Now for the first victim, I attack Reira's demonic scythe of battle! GO! ZERO HOPE!"

A blast of red lightning shot out of my mouth and shattered the scythe blade to pieces. The lightning blast continued barreling through the air towards Reira, but Reiji just had to play the noble big brother card. He dove in front of Reira and took the hit for her, screaming in pain as the blast hit his back.

"REIJI!" Reira screamed, but there was nothing she could do to end her brothers suffering! Nothing!

 **Reira: 500 - 4000 = 0 (LOSE)**

"Stop screaming Reira! Your brother is only going to subject himself to more pain! Won't that be entertaining, for me?! I attack Genghis now! GO! ZERO HOPE!"

 **Genghis: 4600 - 1500 = 3100 ATK**

Another blast of lightning shot towards Genghis, destroying the giant and striking Reiji in the back again. This time the blast was strong enough to send Reiji flying through the air! As I watched I prayed that he would meet a gruesome end once he hit the ground. My other opponents were unlucky enough to avoid a fatal hit! Wouldn't it be entertaining to watch Reiji fall and break his neck?

 **Reiji: 500 - 4000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: ZARC**

But the fall never came, as a pair of arms caught him just in time, and it wasn't Reira who caught him

"Who... are you?" mumbled Reiji as he looked up at the figure who saved his life.

The figure, a woman with long maroon colored hair, responded with a smile. "I'm your big sister, Reiji Akaba!"

That voice! After all this time, all these years spent waiting to see her again, to make her pay for sealing me away and to make her mine once again.

Ray has finally returned!

* * *

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **C/C/C Demonic Scythe of Battle: Level 8/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **C/C Critical Eye + 1 Level 7 or Higher DARK Monster**

Effect: This card can make a second attack during each turn's battle phase, and if your opponent controls a DARK Monster, it can also make a third. During the turn you Special Summoned this card, C/C/C Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.

 **C/C/C Demonic Cannon of Battle: Level 8/DARK/Fiend/Synchro/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **1 C/C Tuner + 1 Non Tuner DARK Monster**

Effect: All DARK Monsters your opponent controls lose 1500 ATK and their effects are negated. When this card battles a DARK Monster, double any Battle Damage inflicted to your opponent by that battle and inflict piercing damage if that monster is in defense position.

 **C/C/C Demonic Shield of Battle: Level 8/DARK/Fiend/Xyz/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **2 Level 8 DARK Monsters**

Effect: When this card destroys a DARK Monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of that monster. During either player's turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card, all C/C/C Monsters you currently control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's DARK Monsters.

 **C/C Recording Eye: Level 3/DARK/Fiend/0 ATK/0 DEF**

Effect: This card's name is always treated as C/C Critical Eye. If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can target one monster on the field. Declare one Attribute. Then this card and the targeted monster become that Attribute. When this card leaves the field, you can Special Summon one C/C Recording Eye from your deck.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwyvern: Level 5/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/2000 ATK/2000 DEF**

Pendulum Effect: During your Draw Phase, you can set one Supreme King Spell/Trap card directly from your deck instead of conducting your normal draw.

Monster Effect: If you control a Level 5 or Higher Supreme King Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When you do, you set one Supreme King Spell/Trap Card directly from your deck. You can only use this effect of Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwyvern once per turn. When a Supreme King Monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent, you can tribute this card. Target one monster your opponent controls. That monster loses ATK equal to the damage inflicted, and then your Supreme King Monster can make a second attack during this turn's battle phase.

 **Supreme King's Zero Hope: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only if you control a Level 8 or higher Supreme King Monster. Destroy up to two cards your opponent controls. If one of the destroyed cards was a monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of one of those monsters. You can only activate one Supreme King's Zero Hope per turn.

 **Supreme King's Feast: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When you take Battle Damage from a battle involving a Supreme King Monster you control. End the Battle Phase. target one monster your opponent controls. Destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its original ATK. Then gain lifepoints equal to the damage inflicted.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Yeah I know this wasn't exactly the most exciting chapter because just like in canon, Zarc curbstomps Reiji and this time he does it even though Reira was helping him out, but to be fair Reira wasn't possessed by Ray this time and Reira was very close to actually delivering an OTK against Zarc.**

 **Main reason I decided to do this before Ray's duel against Zarc is because I really wanted to have Reiji duel one more time since I like him a lot as a character and I wanted him to meet Ray face to face courtesy of Ray rescuing him.**

 **So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinions are, I always like hearing them so feel free to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


End file.
